


Vampire Hunter D: Retribution

by 1andOnlyMandiCakes81



Series: Vampire Hunter Chronicles [1]
Category: Manga - Fandom, Vampire Hunter D, Vampires - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dhampirs, Drama, Drama & Romance, Epic Battles, Explicit Language, Gen, Half-Vampires, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Monsters, Mystery, Other, Relationship(s), Rivalry, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 175,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andOnlyMandiCakes81/pseuds/1andOnlyMandiCakes81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paths cross when two hunters chase the same prey. D meets Nadia, another dhampir hunter, when he helps her take down her bounty. At first, she appears to be just another stranger, but yet she seems oddly familiar. Neither D nor his left hand can recall how they know her or where they know her from. With the loss of his mount, D is offered compensation; a new horse and money for his help. Hindered by lack of transport, D holds up in a town called Haven. All is not what it appears to be as a series of events lead both hunters down a difficult path fraught with bitter rivalry, anger, regret, vengeance and of course, blood. Will this all end in tragedy or will something else blossom during a fight against vampires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> There are side-chapters that will occur periodically, but these are optional. 
> 
> While there are some scenes of sexy times in the main chapters, these side-chapters are the more explicitly erotic parts of the story and if any of that makes any readers uncomfortable, feel free to skip them. They're titled in such a way that it should be pretty simple to move on the next corresponding main chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, D meets another hunter named Nadia. D doesn't recall meeting her before, so why does she seem so familiar? Are they ill met by moonlight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! If you are reading this than I assume you are a fellow fan of Vampire Hunter D, a sci-fi/horror series by Hideyuki Kikuchi, and am very happy to have you read my goobery fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> The best way to find out when I'll be working on and posting new chapters is to follow me on either Deviantart or Tumblr. Both links are on my profile page <3 <3 <3

 

Many years ago, in a semi-lit room, a mother and her daughter sat huddled together on a bed; the mother stroked the child’s dark hair as she cried.  
  
“Don’t cry, darling,” the mother cooed as she wiped the girl’s eyes dry, “…do you want mama to tell you a story?”   
  
The young girl nodded as she snuggled herself up next to her mother.  
  
“Legends say there is a great hunter that roams the Frontier. A vampire hunter. A man so strong, no beast or monster, not even the strongest Noble can beat him. Some even say he’s half vampire himself… He goes from region to region, town to town, hunting vampires who prey on humans.”  
  
“Will he come here?!” the little girl gasped with a wide smile.  
  
“I don’t know,” said the mother as she cradled the girl’s chin in her hand, “he comes when he’s needed…”  
  
“Who is he, mama?” asked the child.  
  
“No one is sure who he is, but…they say he calls himself…”

  

* * *

  
Night had fallen on the land, a forest loomed in the dark. The light from the moon cast eerie shadows on the forest floor. Silence abound save for the sound of hooves walking in the dirt and the wind that rustled through the leaves. A howl echoed in the air as a figure cloaked in black made its way on horseback through the trees; an ornament on the figure’s hat, a blue pendant, and the handle of a sword glinting in the scattered beams of light. Another howl came from nearby, followed by growls as heavy feet pounded the ground. A mutant, wolf-like creature was running, its red eyes flashed in the dark. A sudden burst from the trees and the hulking monster aimed toward the cloaked figure, huffing and snarling as it ran. With a leap the beast was in the air, jaws open, fangs dripping as it fell on the figure. In a flash the dark figure drew its sword. A white beam flew out that sliced through the fiendish animal before it could get too close; the body falling in half as it hit the ground.  
  
“ ** _This is an odd night,_** ” a coarse voice said in the dark, “ ** _that thing just had to go and attack you…_** ”  
  
“Can you tell what it is?” said another low voice; a man, young, but his voice deep and cold.  
  
“ ** _Hmm, muddy red fur…not the right color to be a blue jackal, and too mutated to be your garden variety wolf…certainly not a werewolf either…huh, beats the hell outta me…_** ” the coarse voiced chuckled in a raspy wheeze, “ ** _Get in me closer, maybe if I eat some of it I can figure it out._** ”  
  
The man sheathed his sword and went to dismount, his long black cloak flapping in the wind, and the spurs on his boots clanking as he touched the ground. The man stood tall next to the horse, the animal a cyborg; a pale hand rested on the horse’s synthetic hide. The man stood still, turning toward the other direction, then turning back he said, “Something else is here.”  
  
“ ** _Whatever it is, it’s strong enough to confuse my senses. Is it another beast?_** ”  
  
“No. Its energy is stronger. Whatever's out there, it’s being incredibly still, I can’t tell where it is.”  
  
“ ** _…Definitely not human, though. Could be a vampire permeating its aura around the area so you can’t sense its movements…_** ”  
  
“…Could be.”  
  
Behind the cloaked man, the halved body of the beast began to twitch. Bits of flesh and sinew began to wrap and twist, pulling the halves back together; steam rose along the edges as the pieces began to heal. Slowly the beast pushed itself off the ground, shaking its body; a low growl rattling in its throat. The cloaked man turned as the mutant wolf reared back on its hind legs, then lurched forward as it let out a deafening howl. The man redrew his sword, ready to cut the monster down again the moment it tried to attack. Instead, it leapt back, eyeing the man, then lunged but dodged the swing of the man’s sword, as if the monstrosity had read the man’s movements. The attack spooked the cyborg horse, neighing in fright as it reared and kicked its front legs. The massive wolf rolled away from the man as he swung his sword, then barreled into the horse, its jaws clamped down on its neck and ripped the horse’s throat apart. The man readied his sword, a moment away from striking it down when a voice shouted at him from above.  
  
“Hey, jackass, move it! You’re blocking my shot!”  
  
The man ducked as a bright beam of light shot past, hitting the mutant between the eyes, knocking it back several feet. The man regained his footing as the voice in the dark shouted again, “Look out, coming through!”   
  
A figure dropped down from the trees above.  
  
“ ** _What the hell?_** ” the coarse voice gasped in surprise, “ ** _Whoever that is, they’re outta their mind!_** ”  
  
The brutish creature got up again and rushed the advancing figure; they clashed midair. This mysterious stranger, though much smaller than the beast, seemed much stronger physically as they overpowered the beast; the momentum causing it to teeter backward. The figure lunged again as the mutant wolf hit the ground, landing on its chest. The shadowy figure raised both arms, a glowing green laser knife clasped in their hands. This strange, lone person then plunged the laser knife into the beast, hacking and slashing into its chest. In a flash, the figure drove a hand into the gaping cavity, then pulled out the monster’s still beating crystallized heart. It gleamed like a jewel in the night. Only when the heart was separated from the beast did it finally die. The stranger stood up, shouldering the strap of a laser rifle and breathing heavily, the crystal heart dripping black blood in their gloved hand. Then the stranger pulled out a plastic vial from their satchel and popped the vial’s hinged lid, collecting the black blood as it oozed from the heart. The figure knelt down, closing the vial, and put it back in the satchel before pulling out a piece of cloth. The cloaked man watched from behind as this person began to wipe the crystal heart clean. Eyeing the figure as they then pulled out a leather bag, stowing the heart, and putting it in the satchel.  
There was a sudden burst from the trees in the direction the cloaked man had come from as another vicious mutant wolf jumped out, advancing at incredible speed at the cloaked man and the strange figure. The figure grabbed their rifle, firing a shot like before, succeeding again in hitting the beast between the eyes, but this savage behemoth was not as stunned as the previous and leapt upon the figure; the figure cried out in surprise.  
  
“ ** _A girl?_** ”  
  
The creature had the girl pinned down but with tremendous strength, she kicked the beast back before it could sink its teeth into her. The cloaked man rushed from behind, standing in front of the girl, and thrust out his left hand as the beast began to charge. A face appeared in the palm of the man’s hand, though the girl could not see. The face opened its mouth and began to suck in the air, drawing the demonic animal in closer and closer, its body shrinking and stretching as it was inhaled into the hand. In that instant the beast was gone. Then, all was quiet except for the girl’s labored breath as she propped herself up on her hands as the cloaked man turned to face her. The girl was dressed in a cropped, light brown colored jacket and black v-neck shirt with a gray shirt underneath, and her denim jeans and knee-length boots were spattered with dirt and mud. She removed her western style hat and dropped it behind her, letting it hang from its strap around her neck as she pulled down the red scarf that was wrapped around her mouth, revealing a mechanical face respirator; that too was pulled off, revealing her tan colored skin. Her eyes were covered by computerized goggles, the blue lenses displaying pieces of data. The cloaked man stared down at the girl as she pulled off her goggles. She was a stunning beauty, appearing to be at least eighteen. She stared back at him, her golden eyes widening as she gaped at the man in awe.  
  
‘ _It’s him…_ ’  
  
He was beautiful, with milky white skin and long black hair, his eyes clear and intense under his wide brimmed traveler’s hat. Like the young woman gaping up at him, the man looked young. He couldn't have been much older than twenty. He was dressed in dark colored clothes and body armor with a combat utility belt, a long purple stripped scarf wrapped around his neck, a blue jeweled pendant hung low toward the middle of his chest; and each shoulder armored with single-spiked pauldrons.  
  
‘ _He’s even more gorgeous up close…_ ’  
  
“Are you alright?” he asked, extending a hand to help the young woman up.  
  
“Yeah,” she replied, taking his hand, “…thanks for that. Weeks tracking that thing down thinking there was only one…no wonder I was having such a hard time…apparently they came in pairs,” she scoffed as she stood and dusted herself off, fixing her hair--it was long and parted to one side, so dark brown it was almost black with the left side of her head partially shaved.  
  
“You’re a hunter?” the man asked, “Do you know what these creatures are?”  
  
“Yes, I’m a hunter and…no, nobody knows what they are. It’s partly the reason why I was hunting them, for research…and a hefty bounty. I’ve tried killing them before like you tried to, but cutting them apart didn't work and shooting them in the head only slowed them down…so this time I went for the heart.”  
  
“Lucky for you it worked,” said the man coolly.  
  
The young woman looked at the man, “Who are you?” she asked.  
  
“D…”  
  
“…So you’re D…” she remarked as she eyed him with wonder.  
  
He gazed back at her with a questioning look, “If you know who I am…then you know I’m a dhampir…”.  
  
“Your reputation precedes you,” she remarked, her hands on her hips, “as hunters go, especially vampire hunters, they say you’re the best.”  
  
“…And you are?” D asked.  
  
“Nadia,” she smiled, taking his hand and shaking it, then glanced over at D’s slain horse, “Oooh, sorry about your horse,” Nadia grimaced as she slapped a hand to her forehead.  
  
“ ** _Pity…I liked that horse,_** ” the coarse voice said in a tone only D could hear.  
  
“How far is the closest town?” D’s expression unchanged.  
  
“Not close enough and it’s near sunrise.” Nadia gave out a load whistle. Another cyborg horse galloped out from the trees, coming to a stop next to the girl. “Grab your stuff, you can ride with me.”   
  
D went to retrieve his saddle and other belongings as Nadia mounted her horse. When he was ready, D mounted the horse behind the young woman, shouldering his gear. Nadia signaled the horse to move forward, traversing the forest at a slow trot.  
  
“ ** _I don’t know about you but I have nagging suspicion we’ve seen this girl before…not many people with eyes that color…_** ” Again the old, raspy voice spoke in a tone only the hunter in black could hear.  
  
“You say something?” Nadia asked D.  
  
“So you’re a dhampir as well…”  
  
“You noticed, huh? …It’s the ears isn’t it,” Nadia joked, due to the fact that she, like others with vampire blood, had pointed ears.  
  
“Not just that,” said D, his tone still cold, “…It took a lot of strength to take down that beast, no ordinary human could do that…and the way you used your aura to mask your movements…and-”  
  
Nadia cut D off, somewhat nervous and sullen, “And my apprehension of the coming daylight, yeah…I don’t mean to be rude but it’s not something I like to discuss…at least not out in the open.”  
  
“ ** _She’s beautiful too, like you…if it weren’t for that weird hairstyle…_** ”  
  
“I can really only stand a few of hours worth sunlight and the closest town, where I live, it’ll take about a half-day to get there but I have an underground bunker where we can stay until it’s night again.”  
  
“How much longer until we get there?” asked D.  
  
“At this pace, we’ll get there well after sunrise, so if you don’t mind I’m going to speed up,” said Nadia once they approached a cleared path through the trees, “…hold on tight, pretty boy,” Nadia quipped, as she cued the horse to go at full gallop.

  

***

  
They raced along forest path in silence, time ticking away. The hue of the night sky began to change as dawn came. A meadow was coming up in the distance as Nadia paced the horse to a canter, then back to a trot. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a small handheld computer, then drew the horse to a complete stop. D noticed some of the trees seemed off as Nadia clicked on her device. Then part of the ground slid back, revealing an angled underground pathway, large and deep enough for them to ride down on horseback. Nadia guided the horse down the path, and when they were far enough down, the entrance behind them closed automatically. Dim lights illuminated the darkness the further they moved, revealing concrete walls and floor; electricity hummed as vents pumped in air from above. They had gone down several yards before reaching a metal gate that rose as they approached, an underground stable on the other side.  
  
“What is this place?” D asked.  
  
“My old man built this bunker when he was apart of a group of hunters many years ago. They figured they were safer underground,” Nadia explained as she pulled the horse to a stop, allowing D to dismount, then following after. She guided the horse by the reins to an empty stall, undoing and setting aside its saddle then prepared its food and water. Once she was finished she moved back toward D.  
  
“Living quarters are through here,” she motioned to a set of double doors, going through with the other hunter following behind.   
  
Upon entering a large room, a few automatic lights turned on; not a well lit room but bright enough to see and work. A large computing area took up half of one wall and its adjoining corner to their right, some beds off to their left, and small table littered with books and papers in the middle. Toward the back near the beds were some shelves stocked with food next to a utility sink.  
  
“It’s not much but there’s a place to sleep, food to eat…not that we’ll actually need that…I have a stash of blood pills if you need one. And, there’s full plumbing and running water. Don’t know how they did it, but according to my old man they were all a bunch of engineering geniuses. There are a few others in different locations, they come in pretty hand when I’m stuck out on the Frontier for weeks at a time,” Nadia placed her satchel and rifle on the table and hung her hat and scarf on the back of a chair.  
  
D looked around the space, “What supplies the electricity?”  
  
“Everything’s pretty much solar powered, some of the trees above ground are fake and are set up to absorb solar energy. There’s an emergency backup generator that uses regular fuel just in case the weather controllers malfunction and decide we should have a period of cloud cover.” The weather controllers, an old technological advancement of the Nobility, had programmed weather conditions for the different regions of the Frontier but would arbitrarily malfunction; sometimes with disastrous results.  
  
Nadia took a seat in the chair from which she hung her hat and scarf, “You can help yourself to whatever you need,” she gestured to the shelves of goods, “If you need the washroom, it’s through that door by the sink.”  
  
“Thank you,” D replied, “but I think I’ll just sleep.”  
  
“Alright. I’ll wake you when it’s dusk,” Nadia turned to unpack her satchel as D rested himself on a nearby bed, sliding his hat forward to cover his eyes.  
  
Some time had passed when D awoke to the sound of rusting papers and whispered words. He eyed Nadia from underneath his hat as she worked, observing the crystallized heart and vial of blood from the mutant wolf she had killed while she made notes. She paused and began to sniff the air then sniffed herself and grimaced. D watched as she stopped her work and got up from the table and quietly made her way to the other side of the room and disappeared behind the washroom door. Sounds of running water emanated from the other side, splashing and bathing then the scrubbing of clothes. The young woman later emerged patting her hair dry with a towel, wearing a pair of cut-off cotton shorts and a loose-fitting black half shirt; the sleeves looked to have been torn off. She left the washroom door open, her other clothes hung over a shower rod to dry, as she moved back over to the table, her slippers softy tapping as she walked. She sat at the table again and resumed her work. D then went back to sleep. Later, D woke again, this time to the sound of tapping. Peering from underneath his hat he saw that his fellow hunter had moved from her work at the table to the adjacent computer station, a glass of water and an open bag of crackers within reach. Nadia sat cross-legged in an old, tattered computer chair, typing on a keyboard with cushioned headphones around her neck; her form silhouetted by soft blue light. Soon after the silence was broken by the crackling of static coming from her headphones, the white noise then replaced by a voice.  
  
“Hey Dia. I was wondering when you were going to get around to checking in. So how’s the hunt going?” asked the voice, soft and low, but with his keen hearing, D could hear every word as if the person on the other end were sitting in the same room.  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that, Lyn, but thankfully this one’s finally over,” Nadia replied softly, “and as it turns out, there were two monsters.”  
  
“Two?”  
  
“Yeah, so do me a favor and let the Mayor know that that bounty is not going to cut it. I had some impromptu help from another hunter and I owe the guy,” said Nadia as she turned slightly and reached over for a cracker, holding it with her lips as she ate while using both of her hands to type additional codes on the screen.  
  
“Another hunter? Really?” Lyn paused after her questions, “…Is he cute?”  
  
Nadia’s nonchalant expression then turned to one of annoyance, “What does it matter?” she replied as she hastily finished off her cracker.  
  
There was another brief pause before Lyn spoke again, “…Anyway…I can’t speak with the Mayor, he left town a few days ago. He should be back in another day or two, though.”  
  
“Damn…” Nadia leaned back in her chair, raising and relaxing her arms behind her head, “Alright…the sun should be going down soon, I need to prepare to come home so I’m logging off now.” Nadia and Lyn then said their goodbyes before Nadia shut down the computer. She turned herself around toward the table and stopped short when she saw D sitting up on the side of the bed he had been resting on. His reserved expression unchanged.  
  
“I didn’t wake you did I?” Nadia asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
“I guess you heard pretty much everything,” said Nadia as she got up from her chair. She moved to the table and began organizing her work and packing her satchel. D didn’t reply.  
  
“I want to thank you again for helping me out,” she gave sideways glances at D as she packed, “I didn’t mean to be crass with you when I took out that first monster and I owe you for saving my ass with the second one.”  
  
Again, D made no reply.

  
“….Well…anyway…I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t share part of the bounty…and I owe you a new horse since I got that last one killed.”  
  
D sat at the table while Nadia continued to pack her things.  
  
“Why do you eat solid food when you don’t need to?”  
  
Nadia paused briefly before resuming her packing, “Oh, uh…out of habit, I guess. My old man had me do it so others would think I was a regular human kid. I know I don’t need it but the taste of some foods are just so addictive.” D then took a passing glance at some of her notes: sketches of monsters and mutants, different types of plants. He eyed the crystal heart and vial of black blood again as she started packing them as well.  
  
“Tell me more about those monsters,” he asked.  
  
Nadia stopped to think, putting the heart and vial back onto the table, “Hmm, well…there’s not much info. Going by initial reports, thankfully I think it was just the two. Where they came from is anyone’s guess. But more than likely, they’re probably mutated red wolves, that breed is known to hunt in pairs.”  
  
“Any ideas on how they were mutated?”  
  
“Not really. I was only hired to hunt them down, not investigate their origins. But if I had to make a guess, I’d say it was either some crack-pot human scientist with an ax to grind or a crack-pot Noble in need of a hobby.”  
  
D reached across the table and picked up the crystallized heart, “What are your plans with this and that vial of blood?”  
  
“My town’s doctor pays me extra for rare monster resources. Had things turned out differently I would have hauled the carcass of the one I killed back to him to dissect and study but he’ll have to go and get it himself. The blood can be analyzed for any possible diseases. I’m not so sure about the heart, though. I’ll give a portion to study and if nothing can be done with it then all it’s good for is raw material. I’ll just sell it to a jeweler, I’ll get more money from it being a rare type of crystal. People will go nuts for something like this."  
  
‘ ** _Or we could talk to the doc about the one we took out. For a rare, mutated wolf, it didn’t have much to offer except it does have something in its blood,_** ’ the hoarse voice whispered to D, ‘ ** _may be a key to finding out whoever mutated it._** ’  
  
Nadia took the heart and vial of blood and packed them in her satchel. With her work packed away, she placed the bag on her chair with her hat and scarf. She busied herself with checking the computer station and various other tasks around the bunker before coming back to the table.  
  
“If there’s anything you need to do, do it now then gather your gear. Give me some time to change and saddle the horse then we can head out,” she said in a placid tone.  
  
D nodded in response. Not long after, the two hunters emerged from the entrance of the bunker just as the sun disappeared, painting the sky with twilight hues. Nadia took out her handheld computer and locked down the entrance. After putting the computer back into her bag, she steered the horse toward their intended direction, the vast meadow beyond the trees stretching far off into the distance.  
  
“Alright, so long as nothing happens on the way and minimal breaks, we should make it to town just after midnight,” Nadia then signaled her horse, then off they rode.

 

***

  
On and on they rode, the scenery flying by as the horse galloped. The night sky was clear with twinkling stars and a bright crescent moon being the only light to see by. Nadia had been silent thus far, her focus set on the horse and their surroundings. D surveyed the passing vistas. The open meadow was lush, with numerous patches of wild flowers, and tall trees from an another section of the forest they had previously left lining the edge some yards away on their right. After a few hours, Nadia allowed the horse to slow its gait as they came upon a small lake.  
  
“Hey, break time. I need to let my friend here have a short rest,” Nadia said, partially turning to look back at D as the horse came to a stop.   
  
After the two hunters dismounted, Nadia stayed with the horse while D sat with his gear close to the water. He watched as the girl casually went about caring for her horse, feeding it a condensed food pellet and checking its physicality while it drank from the lake. The young huntress seemed more road-worn than before. She sat herself by the lake, her horse laying beside her, then yawned and stretched as she laid back onto the soft grass, relaxing her arms behind her head.  
  
“ ** _You know, she didn’t even bother to sleep the whole time you two were in that bunker. Kept pluggin’ away with that research of hers. Gave me a good opportunity to get a better read on her._** ” The low raspy voice seemed to come from around D's left hip.   
  
“…And?” D asked, his eyes still fixed on the other hunter as she rested to his left. At this angle, to anyone else, she would have appeared to be a regular human girl.  
  
“ ** _She’s trustworthy for the most part, didn’t give you a second glance while you slept despite an obvious attraction…but then, who isn’t attracted to you,_** ” the voice chuckled to itself. “ ** _Roughly around two thousand years old…maybe a little younger…and a lot stronger than she seems. Has to be considering she hid herself so well. She’s definitely not your average dhampir…she’s cute and sweet but don’t let your guard down, it’d be a good idea to keep an eye on her. There’s something else about her I can’t seem to figure out, though. I still can’t shake the notion that we’ve seen her somewhere before…_** ” the voice trailed off.  
  
“Not without looking through her memories…” said D.  
  
“ ** _And not before knocking her out first as I doubt she’d just let you do it. Even though she’s fallen asleep without realizing it._** ” D could hear soft snoring from the young huntress, having dosed off the moment she made herself comfortable. “ ** _She’d still be on you the moment you got too close._** ” The voice fell silent.   
  
For a time they rested in silence by the lake, save for the sound of Nadia’s heavy breathing.  
  
“ ** _It still bugs me, though,_** ” the voice perked up, “ ** _…she knows you somehow…a lot more than she lets on…and seems to trust you enough to fall asleep practically by your side…_** ”  
  
“Let it go…for now,” D sighed, “whatever it may be, it’ll come to light sooner or later.”  
  
“ ** _Either way, she’s definitely a weird one, this girl--_** ”   
  
A small pebble came lightly whizzing through the air that D caught in his left hand just as the voice finished talking. D looked toward the sleeping girl, having rolled toward them in her sleep.  
  
“Shut. Up.” Nadia said after throwing the pebble at D, then rolled on to her other side, “You whisper to yourself and I’m the weird one…” she huffed.  
  
“ ** _Testy little bugger…that hurt…_** ” Behind Nadia's back, the strange face appeared in D's left palm again as the pebble was dropped. It snorted as it scrunched up its tiny nose. This strange countenanced carbuncle was source of the hoarse, old voice. A sort of symbiote or parasite that made its home in the hunter's left hand.  
  
“If you’re getting a sore throat I have some medicine in my bag…” Nadia grumbled as she sat up.  
  
“So,” D cleared his throat, “are you a specific type of hunter or just a beast hunter?”  
  
“I’m a jack-of-all-trades hunter,” Nadia yawned into her hand, “if the pay is good and the job is within my skill set…and that’s from summons outside my town. The rest of time, I’m employed by the mayor to take out anything potentially hazardous that happens to wander too close to our defenses, and take care of my kids.”  
  
“You have a family?”  
  
“Well…they’re not really mine. I’m the matron of a home for orphaned and displaced children.”  
  
‘ ** _Interesting…a dhampir social worker…_** ’  
  
“Do the people of your town know that you’re a dhampir?” D asked.  
  
“The people closest to me, yes. But, the people I don’t know…I tend to stay mum on the topic of my nature. There’s just too many of them and I can’t take the risk. If I cover up right, most can’t tell and being out of town most of the time helps too. As far as they know, the home’s a centuries-old, family-run operation and I’m the latest in the long line of foster parents.”  
  
“ ** _Yeesh…sounds like a hassle to me…_** ” D's left hand mumbled quietly.  
  
“Yeah, well, I don’t do it just for myself. There are many who depend on me and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep them safe, and if part of that means hiding that side of myself then so be it,” said Nadia with a snarky tone, not realizing that D wasn’t the one who spoke. “This region, I think, is still technically under vampire rule and if there are folks who have issues with half-breeds, then what they don’t know keeps me from being forced out of my home…and so far, I’ve yet to have an issue,” the young woman gave D a stern, sideways glance, “So what’s just been said between us, stays between us…agreed?”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
Again they sat in silence. A slight breeze came through, rustling the grass and sending ripples across the lake. Nadia looked out across the water, though not looking at anything in particular; her expression was pensive and solemn. After a time, the cyborg horse became restless and stood up, trotting about before coming up to its owner. It lowered its head and nudged its muzzle against its rider then pawed the ground with its hooves. When Nadia didn’t acknowledge the horse, it then lipped at her ear.  
  
“Ugh!” She waved the horse back, wiping her ear clean, “…Alright, you old nag, we’ll go, damn!”  
  
D eyed this calmly while his symbiote partner chuckled quietly, “ ** _Heh, so she speaks horse as well…_** ”  
  
“Yeah…and she says it’s time to go,” said Nadia sarcastically as she got to her feet and brushed herself off, readjusted her scarf, her hat still dangling behind her. She checked the horse’s saddle and her bags, then took its reigns and prepared to hoist herself up.  
  
D rose and picked up his gear, “If I said anything to upset you I apologize…”  
  
“…No…” she sighed, “I’m the one who should be sorry." Nadia stopped short of mounting the horse and turned to face the other hunter. “I don’t really like to talk about that side of myself…being half Noble and all…it’s a touchy subject but…I shouldn’t be so snippy with you about it, at least you understand. I haven’t been around another hal--,” Nadia sighed awkwardly, “I mean dhampir, in a long time…it’s easy to forget that there are others who know what it’s like.” Nadia looked crestfallen, “and I shouldn’t say ‘half-breed’ so flippantly…it’s not a nice thing to say about anybody…I’m sorry.”  
  
“Thank you…but don’t worry about it. I’ve been called worse and it doesn’t make much difference to me what you call yourself,” D’s voice still as calm and cold as it had been since they met.  
  
“Doesn’t make it any less wrong, though. Even if it comes from another dhampir. It’s bad enough when humans do it…”  
  
Silence fell between the two hunters. Both still eyeing each other in contemplation. Nadia, still holding onto the reigns of her horse, looked off toward the lake again, her shoulders tense and looking as though she was pondering what to do next. She relaxed her body, dropping her shoulders as she turned to look back at D.  
  
“Let’s just drop it for now,” she sighed and turned around, gripping the saddle and placing her foot in the stirrup, then hoisting herself up and onto her horse in one quick fluid motion. “We don’t have much farther to go. In a couple more hours we’ll be in town…that is, if you don’t mind putting up with me for a little while longer,” Nadia gave an awkward half-smile as D approached the horse after picking up his gear, holding it over his left shoulder. He gave a silent nod in return before mounting the steed to sit behind her. The way he moved his hand as he wrapped his free arm around her slender waist, it seemed slower than how he had done it before, more hesitant. The slight brush of his fingers against the small bit of exposed skin around the bottom of her shirt, Nadia couldn’t quite place the feeling but somehow it made her blush. She shook off the notion as she cued the horse to move on. A slow trot at first then they were back at full gallop, racing across the expansive meadow.  
  
‘ ** _This is an interesting area,_** ’ D's left hand remarked quietly in the hunter’s mind, ‘ _ **I don’t think we’ve actually been through here before. Those mountains in the distance…don’t recall ever seeing them in our travels…oh, oh I see,**_ ’ the symbiote noticed D’s apprehension, ‘ ** _a little tiff with the missus and I get the cold shoulder…I know, I know…I can be a bit mouthy…but how was I supposed to know she’s got such a sensitive ear?_** ’  
  
  
Time passed. The mountains in the distance grew in size the closer they came. The hunters soon came up to the edge of the meadow at another entrance to the thick forest that engulfed the area. This section was different, though, with light fog wafting about the base of the trees, and the mountains looming beyond. Nadia slowed her horse to a trot, then passed through without hesitation.  
  
‘ ** _I’m not too sure about this, D…this is a little creepier than I expected…and I know creepy…_** ’  
  
The tall trees partially blocked out the sky above, creating an eerie darkness. The added quiet made the passing scene all the more menacing.  
  
“ ** _Really getting creeped out here, man, are you sure this is safe…?_** ” the hunter's left hand murmured.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, big guy,” Nadia quietly joked, patting D’s hand that still clung to her waist, not sure if what she heard actually came from the handsome hunter or from over his shoulder, “It’s all for show. A little trick we came up with to keep out any unwanted guests…human ones at least.”  
  
“What about everything else?” D asked.  
  
Nadia chuckled, “That’s what I’m for.”  
  
The farther in they went, the darker the forest around them became. The path they followed steadily inclined up. Soon there was a break in the trees and the moonlight above showed an upward curving path to the right alongside the rugged base of the mountains. The path eventually leveled out, having brought them up and out of the trees and well above the forest floor, the treetops creating just enough cover to hide. Farther on they went until they came across a wider portion, the sloping side of the path turning into a steep cliff. Nadia pulled her horse to a stop. They were past the tops of the trees, and from this spot on the path they could see down and across the top of the forest, the meadow they traveled stretching into the horizon. The sky was slowly changing its hues, signaling the oncoming dawn.  
  
Nadia sighed in content at the scenery, “Well, a lot later than I intended but at least we got here before daybreak.” She cued the horse, making a sharp left turn, as if she were about to march them straight into the mountainside.  
  
‘ ** _What the hell?_** ’  
  
Another sharp turn and what looked like solid rock opened into a short, natural passageway. On the other side, the path lead downward, a deep valley opening up on their right. From this height they could see Nadia’s town: a sleepy village nestled at the bottom of what was actually a enormous crater; a leftover from ancient war. Ambling down the earthy path, they made their way along, hugging the crater wall until the path curved out and around, the switchback angling down in the opposite direction. Soon they reached the bottom, continuing to follow the road until the pair came upon a gated stone wall, roughly twenty feet in height, that extended the width of the crater floor with guard towers on either side of the gateway. Nadia halted the horse as they approached the closed gates. Off to the side on the wall, an embossed metal sign read ‘HAVEN’.  
  
“HALT! Who goes there?” a loud voice from one of the guard towers shouted at the pair.   
  
Nadia groaned, feeling slightly perturbed. “Ward, stuff it and open the gates,” she shouted back.  
  
“Answer me these questions three, ‘ere the other side you see…”  
  
“Pull the other one! You know it’s me, Ward, just open the gates!”  
  
“Alright, alright, Miss Nadia, come on in.”   
  
A loud groaning of machinery and the jostling of heavy chains could be heard as the gates began to part. Once again the pair moved forward, moving through the gates and passing by the metal staircases leading up to the towers. The guard named Ward leaned on the railing of the middle landing.  
  
“Sorry ‘bout that, Nady. Just having a laugh,” he said, waving at the hunters as they passed by.  
  
“Whatever,” Nadia laughed as they moved further away, “You really need to stop watching that movie so much.”  
  
“No! Now go away or I’ll shall taunt you a second time!” Ward jokingly shouted after them.  
  
“Oh fuck you!” Nadia shouted back with a lighthearted chuckle.  
  
‘ ** _Wow, a real catch, this one…_** ’  
  
D could see the town farther up ahead, a few more yards and they would be in the opening plaza, but instead of following the road into the quiet hamlet, Nadia took a turn at the split, heading left into a thin cluster of trees that lined other side of the road. On a wide, low hill sat two houses nestled by a small lake some distance from the town. A short time later the two hunters approached the first house: a large two-story brick-sided home with a wide wooden porch in the front, and a small wooden sign hanging from the top of the porch that read ‘Creekridge Children‘s Home - All are Welcome’.  
  
Nadia sighed in content, “Finally, home sweet home.”

 

 

  
  
  
End Chapter 1  
____________________________________________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame story title, I couldn't think of anything better. It probably sucks but I had fun writing it at least. It's a bit of a slow start, if you don't mind slow starts. Overall the pace is going to fluctuate from chapter to chapter.
> 
> More chapters to come. They may or may not be packed with fun, action, life lessons, vampires, stabbing of vampires, sass, sarcasm, love...the gooey romance-y kind and the steamy up-against-the-wall kind, and possible butt grabbing. I can't guarantee much but there will be plenty of D being D and Left Hand being Left Hand.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I have chapters on my da page but I'm in the process of moving them here.


	2. Introductions, Subterfuge, and Malady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this second chapter, Nadia offers to help D get a room at a village inn for his temporary stay in Haven. But a when what appears to be a love triangle takes place, a potential rivalry erupts between the Vampire Hunter and a local man hellbent on making the spirited Nadia his. But does this man know the secret that she hides? What will happen when forces clash?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'd love to hear some feedback. All I ask is for responses to be polite and respectful.

The sky continued to slowly brighten as D and Nadia sat in brief pause a few yards from the front porch of the children’s home. D eyed the structure; it was obvious to the hunter that this home was much older than it seemed, most likely predating the town. A shift in movement from his fellow hunter caught his attention as he then turned his gaze to see Nadia fidgeting with her horse’s reins.  
She turned her head to speak over her shoulder, “You can hang out on the porch if you want. I need to do some quick work on this old girl in the barn, then there’s some other things I need to take care of before the kids wake up. After that I’ll take you into town. You can set yourself up at the inn while I see about getting you a new horse.”

D readjusted the grip on his gear as he dismounted Nadia’s horse. He looked back up at the girl, “Thank you. I appreciate the gesture.”

“No problem,” Nadia smiled, “I won’t be long.”

D made his way to the covered porch as Nadia and her horse trotted around the corner. He climbed the few porch steps, the wooden boards creaking underneath his spurred boots, then placed his gear on the floor as he took a seat on a cushioned wooden bench by the front door. From the porch, D had a view of the nearby lake with an old-fashioned wooden gazebo sitting on the water’s edge.

“ **_My, my, my, so peaceful and serene. If you ever had thoughts about retiring, this’d be the place to retire to_ ** ,” the hoarse voice of D's left hand mused aloud.

“…”

The front door then opened. A young teenaged girl popped her head out and looked about the front of the house before settling her hazel eyes on the hunter sitting on the nearby bench. She gingerly stepped out in stunned silence, tiding her curled reddish auburn hair that draped over her shoulders, a portion in the back tied with a wide yellow bow, and straightening her light brown prairie skirt, white blouse and dark brown halter corset. The girl nervously twiddled her fingers as the fair skin of her face blushed slightly, accentuating the freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose. Never in her young years had her eyes seen such mesmerizing beauty.

“Uh…um, g-good morning,” the girl stammered.

“Good morning,” replied the man quietly with a slight nod.

“M-my name’s Lyn.”

“I’m D.”

“H-have you seen Nadia?” Lyn shyly crossed her arms behind her back and dropped her gaze to her black leather Mary Janes to avoid staring at D’s exquisite features.

“She said she’d be working on her horse in the barn.”

“Okay…um, th-thank you,” Lyn gave a timid smile, blushing more as she turned and made her way down the porch steps, then sprinted off and around the corner.

“ **_It never ceases to amuse me when they do that_ ** ,” cthe parasite chuckled.

The lone hunter sat quietly for some time, the only sounds to be heard came from the early morning buzzing of insects and the musical chirpings of birds. Not too long after the young Lyn had sprinted off to find Nadia, their voices could be heard coming back from behind the house.

“What kind of repairs are we looking at?”

“Not much, really. Just need to debug and update the navigational unit, and overall: make sure I didn’t run her too hard.”

“Do you want me to take her into town for you while you rest?”

The pair then rounded the corner and were approaching the front porch.

Nadia yawned slightly as she began to take off her jacket, “Nah, I’ll do it. I have to go into town anyway. Tiernan can probably manage the repairs in the time it’ll take me to do some other errands,” Nadia draped her jacket over her arm, then pulled the strap of her hat that still hung down her back up and over her head to take it off, letting it dangle in her fingers. “While I’m in town, you can do the laundry, if it hasn‘t already been done. Chrissy should be here soon to help get the kids ready as usual, right?” Lyn nodded.

The two came up to the porch and climbed the steps. Nadia yawned again and fluffed her hair, her fatigue becoming all the more apparent. She took notice of D sitting adjacent to them.

Lyn, being a head shorter, craned her head around Nadia’s shoulders, “Is this the hunter you were talking about?”

“Hm? Yeah, he is. Lyn, this is D. D, this is Lyn, one of my oldest.” Lyn waved slowly from just behind Nadia, D nodded in return.

The girl softly giggled to herself then whispered to Nadia, “He’s insanely cute…Are you sure he’s not a gift?”

“Shut up…don’t be rude,” Nadia whispered back sternly, “Besides, aren’t you a little young to be thinking about stuff like that?”

“I’ll be fifteen in three months, I’ll have you know,” Lyn placed her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, exactly. Chase after boys your own age. Now quit sassing me in front of company and go inside,” Nadia looked back to the other hunter, “D, you’re welcome to make yourself comfortable in the living room, I shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“Thank you. Take your time.”

The hunter rose from his seat and collected his things, then followed behind Lyn and Nadia. Lyn then rushed ahead of Nadia toward a set of stairs, climbing them in quiet haste. When she reached the landing she turned back.

“Hey Nady, if you need some fresh clothes, I put some in your office the other day. I’ll go wake the troupe for breakfast and since you’re back…it’s  your  turn to cook!” Lyn waltzed away, disappearing down a dim hallway giggling to herself.

Nadia sighed heavily, “Grrreeeaaat…burnt toast, overcooked powdered eggs and oatmeal.”

Nadia continued to grumble to herself as dropped her things onto an empty chair in the sitting area. The weary young woman yawned as she made her way toward the staircase herself. She stopped and craned her head back toward D as her foot hit the first step, “Make yourself comfortable and uh,” she nervously chuckled and scratched at the back of her head, “if I’m not back before the kids come down…fair warning, they’re a bit rambunctious! Especially around new people.” With that said she headed up the staircase and turned down a hallway opposite to the one Lyn had taken.   
  
D resigned himself to the far end of a lightly tattered sofa in a dim, quiet corner of the room. Early morning sunlight was seeping through the thin, cream-colored curtains, gradually brightening up this section of the house. With all its fixtures, there was nothing to set it apart from the average home: there were automated electric lights in the ceiling set with soft lighting; the sitting area had hand-carved cushioned sofas -- one by the large living room window on which the hunter sat, and another opposite him against the wall underneath the upstairs landing; a coffee table littered with children’s drawings and crayons; an old reclining chair; some unlit table lamps; and a few toys strewn across the smooth wooden floor. On the other side of the open space was the dinning area with a long wooden table, matching chairs and benches. Next to that, a medium-sized, old fashioned kitchen with an antique wood burning stove. An old brick fireplace sat to D’s left, where he propped his sword and placed the rest of his gear on the floor. Up on the mantle were several picture frames, all with photos that told parts of the home’s history and the different children that had come to live there. The hunter stood at the front of the fireplace looking over those photos. Many had the image of the same woman in them, Nadia. Though her face seemed unchanged, the rest of her appearance varied in a lot of the old photographs. In some her hair was dark, others it was light, from blonde to ginger and varying styles. It seemed in a few even her eyes where different shades; contact lenses most likely. All this to keep up the façade that the home was run by different people. As his eyes wandered through the pictures, there was one toward the end that caught his attention along with a toy doll that lay against it. D picked up the doll, rolling it over in his right hand. It was very old, and though it seemed well maintained he still pondered whether or not he should have picked it up. There was nothing particularly special about it, just a simple plush doll with a frilled pink dress, a nest of long, tatty black hair and a stitched face with pale yellow eyes, rosy cheeks and a wide smile, but the more he looked it over, the more it gave off a sense of familiarity.

“ **_You know, I think I remember that doll. It was ages ago, but remember when we found it laying in the street of that town…the kid we returned it to? You think that same kid used to live here?_ ** ”

“It’s possible. She said that she’s been running this place for centuries…she didn’t specify how many…any number of children could have stayed here.”

“ **_Hmmm, just seems odd to me that we should come across this doll again…you don’t think it could be hers, do you?_ ** ”

D remained silent. As he held the doll in his hand, he looked back at the frame it was next to. The old picture in it, it’s colors long since faded to sepia tones, depicted a small group of people, their arms thrown around each other with bright, jovial smiles. Two men, one middle-aged, possibly in his fifties, while the other looked to be in his early thirties, and two teenagers, a boy and a girl. Though the girl looked to be at least sixteen in the photo, wearing a longer, darker jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white shirt and her long hair pulled up into a ponytail, there was no mistaking that it was the young matron. D picked up the frame to give the photo a proper look, but as he lifted it from the mantle a dark lump dropped from behind it. He laid the doll on the mantle and picked up the dark object that fell. It was another plush doll, but to both his and the parasite’s surprise, the doll was made in D’s likeness.

“ **_What the hell?! Things are starting to get incredibly strange here._ ** ”

“Indeed…”

A raucous sound of young voices and laughter from upstairs roused the hunter. He replaced the photo and the dolls, and with one last look at the image of the young matron, he returned to the couch to sit.

Lyn could be heard over the other voices, hushing them, “Alright guys, there’s a guest downstairs. Please be polite and don’t bother him. Go straight to the table!”

The children’s voices picked up again as little feet pattered through the hallway toward the stairs, some really young, others sounding older.  _ Why do we have a guest? Who is it? What’s for breakfast? Ith matwon home yet? Hey, how many times do ya have to be told, it’s pronounced ‘MATRON’. Hey, lay off! What’s for breakfast? I wanna know too, is matron home yet? Do we HAVE to go to church today? Hey Lyn, Toddy’s pushing me! No, I’m not! What’s for breakfast? I want mama. She doesn’t like to be called that! I’m still sleepy. Can I have a cookie? Hey, yeah, me too! Can we have cookies for breakfast? In what universe is Lyn going to give us cookies for breakfast?  This one! Smartbutt! AM NOT! _

Lyn spoke up again trying to contain the mischief, “Guys, what did I say about being polite?”

The group approached the stairs. One by one, the children made their way down. There were ten in all, Lyn following behind. The few who made it down first soon made notice of the man in black sitting in the shadowy corner, the rest slowly following suit, stopping in their tracks in awe.  _Whoa, who’s that? I dunno! Wow, he’s got a big sword! Neat! What’s for breakfast? Not that again! What, I’m hungry! You’re always hungry! Who is that guy? He’s cool lookin’!_

“Alright, come on, stop staring and go sit down,” directed an exasperated Lyn, ushering the group to the large table and helping two of the younger ones into booster chairs.

Unnoticed, one child in particular wandered away toward the mysterious man in the corner; a small girl of about three or four years old with wispy blonde curls pulled into low pigtails, wearing a white pinafore over a pale blue dress. She ambled over to the man, dragging a stuffed bear behind her; the tip of her tiny right thumb planted in her mouth. She stopped just a foot away, her bright green eyes widening with curiosity. D sat with one leg crossed over the other, arms folded, his expression placid while giving the small girl a sideways glance. She smiled, her thumb still on her lips, then climbed onto the sofa next to him.

“I’m Lethlie,” she said, meaning to say ‘Leslie’ but her lisp was too strong, “What’th your name?”

“…D…”

“That’th a big thord, ith it real?” The hunter nodded at the child’s question. Lyn still had yet to notice this one small girl had wandered off, so Leslie continued to sit by D, lightly swinging her legs.

“I like your hat.”

“Thank you.”

“Matwon said I’m getting adopted…are you adopting me? Didn’t know my new daddy would be tho pwetty-”

“Leslie!!” Nadia called out sternly from the top of the staircase, both the girl and the hunter looked up at her. She hastily made her way down, “You’ve been told again and again not to ask people that. Go sit at the table like you’re supposed to.” Nadia hit the bottom of the stairs and made her way to the middle of the space, gesturing for the child to come to her then put her hands firmly on her waist as she waited.

“Sowwy, Matwon,” she looked back at D after climbing off the sofa, “I gotta go now.”

Nadia eyed the child as she made her way across the room, stopping briefly to hug the woman’s legs. She made a quick look at the hunter then turned her eyes toward the other children. She quirked an eyebrow, seemingly perplexed. She could have sworn she saw him smile but when she had looked back, D’s expression was cold as he faced forward, eyes closed. She also thought she heard low, hoarse chuckling but chalked it up to her tired mind playing tricks. She sighed to herself, turning toward the kitchen as all the children finally sat at the table.  _Morning!! Hey, Matron!! Morning, Miss Nadia!! Missed you!! Took you long enough! I mithed you more!! I prayed for you every night! No, you didn’t! Yes, I did!! What’s for breakfast? Not that again! Lyn said we could have cookies! No, I didn’t!_

Nadia chuckled, “Hey guys, I missed you too, but quiet down now, we have a guest, let’s be on our best behavior.” She began pulling a stack of plates from a cabinet while Lyn came up beside her, taking out handfuls of silverware.

“You’re not going to overdo the eggs this time are you?”

“Oh shut it.”

The children giggled.

After placing the stack of plates on the table for Lyn to pass around, the fatigued matron went back into the kitchen, pulling food items from cabinets and a medium-sized refrigerator that sat humming in a corner next a long counter with a farm sink adjacent to the stove. She wrapped a faded pink and yellow stripped apron over her hooded white, long-sleeved tunic, loosely belted at her hips, and rust-colored pants, her usual brown boots tapping across the checkered tile floor. She had done something different with her hair, having it brushed on both sides, with a tied, braided section at the bottom. Her long bangs were styled with a few front sections to cover her ears, held in place by a satin rose colored headscarf knotted at the base of her head. Sliced bread had been placed in the oven to toast while Nadia whisked powdered eggs with some water and milk. Once the mixture hit a hot buttered pan, in no time the whole house was filled with the fragrant smell. Nadia smiled to herself as she was actually able to focus on the food now that the children had something else to occupy their attention. They whispered to each other, every so often throwing a glance at the handsome dark figure.

“ **_My aren't you popular…_ ** ” the parasite quietly laughed to himself before D squeezed his hand tighter.

There then came a knock at the door as it was pushed open. A young woman in her mid twenties with long dark blonde hair walked in, her long blush-colored skirt whipping about her legs as she made her way into the home, billowy white blouse sleeves pushed up to her elbows.

“Morning, Chrissy.”

“Got away earlier than expected. I put Leopold out back. I think he’s anxious to see you.”

The young woman seemed to not notice the hunter sitting in the corner, immediately closing in on the kitchen as Nadia finished cooking, “Perfect timing, here, you can help with the food. I’ll take care of the laundry instead.”

“It’s already washed, Dia, just needs to be dried on the lines,” Lyn chimed in.

Nadia disappeared through an unseen door. Some minutes later, she reappeared, a basket of damp washing under one arm and dragging another behind her on a child’s toy wagon toward the open front door. She paused and looked at D, noticing him watching her. She gestured her head toward the outdoors.

“Wanna help? The faster this gets done, the sooner we can head into town.”

The two hunters walked outside, making their way to the back of the house, passing the barn and piles of chopped wood, their boots crunching in the crisp grass. After rounding another corner, they reached two rows of long, empty clothes lines. Nadia parked the toy wagon with the one basket next to the pole of one set of clothes lines, then placed the other on the ground. Her ears perked at the sound of large feet hitting the ground, but they were not D’s. His oddly enough made no sound as he walked, despite his metal spurs. A loud, deep bark echoed in the yard. Nadia looked up in time to see a hulking, tawny furred dog quickly galumphing toward her. Its ears up, tongue out, and long, curled tail wagging as it barked again and again.

“Leopold!” She put her hands up to attempt to halt the dog that looked vaguely like a wolf and about a head smaller than an average-sized horse. “Leopold, no. Sit! Poldie! Sit! Come on, Poldie, SIT! No! No, no, no, no!!” Too late. D stepped aside as the huge dog barreled into the woman, knocking her to the ground with a loud UNMF! and happily licked her face.

Nadia groaned, “Ugh, come on you big doofus, lay off!” She pushed the dog off and tried to stand, brushing off dirt and grass from her clothes. Leopold began to rear back on his hind legs looking to wrap his front paws around his owner, but Nadia stopped him. He looked chuffed at having been scolded, letting out a squealing moan of a yawn, snorting at the air as he shook his large head. A digital tone resounded off of one last bark. He was a cybernetic animal, much like Nadia’s horse; a popular movement in the technology that took hold when cyborg horses became  a better option over common horses for those that could afford to own one. Taking the tech that was created by the Nobility and adapting it to human needs, many different species of animals where altered with cybernetic parts, even going so far as to make robotic birds with learning A.I. and programmed habits that were as close to having the real thing as possible, but without all of the mess.

Nadia gave Leopold a few reassuring pets then walked him over to the other side of the yard, giving him a firm command to stay put. The dog then plopped himself on the ground in huff as she walked away. At a distance, the mane of fur around his head and shoulders made Leopold look more like lion than a large dog. From inside the house, after the children had finished their meal, Lyn and Chrissy watched from an upstairs window as their matron and her guest each took a basket of laundry and pins from the wagon. The other children played quietly in their rooms before it would be time for church. The pair gaped at the speed in which D and Nadia worked; the gorgeous hunter took fistfuls of small children’s dresses and pants, and pinned them one after the other at a hefty pace. Nadia did the same.

“My, he sure is handsome. I thought for sure you were pulling my leg after they went outside.” Chrissy rested herself on the window sill, taking a moment to tie her hair back in a low ponytail with a light blue ribbon, and adjusted her glasses.

“I never joke when it comes to cute boys,” Lyn said with a matter of fact tone, “This one, though, he’s such an Adonis.” The young girl let out an envious sigh.

“What’s the story with those two? How did they meet?”

Lyn cocked her head to the side, “Well, Dia didn’t go into explicit detail. All she said was that he happened to be in the woods at the same time as her, and helped out when part of the hunt went squiffy. His horse ended up getting killed, so she escorted him here to get a new one.”

“But…she only just got back this morning…that means they were in the bunker all morning and afternoon yesterday…alone…together…you don’t think-?” Chrissy and Lyn exchanged puzzled looks. “Well, I suppose it’s a possibility…it’s not like she’s ever going to go with anybody here…”

“What about Roe?” Lyn asked, “I mean, I know he died before I was even born and you were only five…you said they were kinda close.”

“Huh?! No! Roe was her brother! Even if they weren’t blood related, neither saw each other that way…at least that’s what I was told . Ask ol’ Auntie Justine and she’ll tell you. In all her years of knowing Nadia, she’s never looked twice at any man, or woman for that matter. Not even Roe.”

Lyn looked out the window again, “But this guy, though…there’s something about him. Dia acts different now that he’s here.”

The piles of laundry were hastily dwindling. Pants, shirts, pinafores and dresses all swayed lazily in the breeze. The hunters were then hanging up bed sheets and covers. Nadia took a pair from one of the baskets. D was in the process of pinning a blanket as he spied the woman from behind, taking notice of her changed appearance. She appeared less intimidating, not all like Nadia The Hunter who took out a monstrous, mutant wolf. With this softer look, and despite the dark circles under her eyes, in the morning light she was exceedingly beautiful; her golden honey skin a stark contrast to the white hooded tunic she wore and bright white sheets in her hands. She then had her back at D. As he pinned a sheet in place on the line, a small wizened face appeared in his left hand. A hint of a lecherous smile crept across its lips.

“ **_Oh, if I had a body of my own, I’d make a run at that. Such a gloriously stunning creature to make me pine for my younger years_** , ” the parasite in D’s hand quietly mused, positive that Nadia would not hear. “ **_But you, on the other hand, would be more fitting for a girl like that._ ** ”

“Your point being?” D murmured, narrowing his steely dark eyes at his left hand.

“ **_Just a mild observation is all._ ** ”

“About what exactly?” The hunter’s voice carried a strict tone.

“Aw, c’mon on! I don’t see a ring on that finger! I can’t make a go of it but you certainly could. Oh don’t look at me like that, she’d make a fine enough wife for you…and we know first hand she’d make an excellent mother. ” With that last remark the hunter balled his hand into a fist, turning his back to the woman not paying attention. Tighter and tighter he clenched, his nails digging into the flesh of his palm. The parasite stifled a squeal of pain.

“ **_Alright, I give, I give! Uncle! UNCLE, DAMMIT!!_ ** ” spat the left hand with a raspy, whispered growl.

Nadia looked back behind her at D, “You say something?”

“No,” D turned to meet her look, “must be the wind.”

Nadia looked confused but shrugged her shoulders, “Alright. Well, I’m done. How about you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then. Let’s head back inside for a minute. I need to get the dog drool off my face.”

Gathering up the empty baskets and toy wagon, the pair head back to the front of the house. As they were about to turn the corner, Chrissy came around ahead of them. She stumbled back a bit, not expecting them to be there.

“Oh hey, Nady, I just coming to get you. We’re about to head off but I forgot to tell you something,” Chrissy cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses before they slipped off her nose, “Shawn stopped me in town on the way here…he wants to see you.”

“Aw, what? Nuh-ugh!  Please  tell me you’re joking?” Nadia’s jaw went slack.

“Sorry, Nady, I tried to brush him off but he knew you were coming home today and was adamant about needing to speak with you as soon as possible.”

“How did he even know…” Nadia’s shoulders fell into a disgruntled slump, “ I  didn’t even know I was coming back today ‘til yesterday…it’s not like I schedule this shit.”

A small voice squeaked from the other side of the corner, “Sorry Dia…it was my fault.” Lyn peeked head out, her face carrying a sulking look, “I was at the market yesterday morning and he overheard me mentioning it to somebody else. I didn’t even realize he was there.”

Nadia pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, “It’s alright, he’s such a sneaky bastard, nobody knows where he’ll pop out ‘til he’s right on top of you. Tch, whatever, I’ll deal with it. I’m going inside to clean up.” She marched off toward the front and cleared the porch, leaving the empty laundry baskets by the door and vanishing into the house. Chrissy patted Lyn’s shoulder then head back to where she left the children. D was prepared to follow Nadia inside, but Lyn stopped him.

“Um…M-mr. D, can I ask you something?” Lyn couldn’t help but feel increasingly nervous.

“What is it?”

Lyn rounded the corner and headed into the barn, gesturing to the hunter to follow her. Once away from prying eyes and ears she spoke again.

“Um…can I ask favor?”

D nodded, “Go on…”

“Could I hire you? I don’t have a whole lot in money, but if I gave you what I have could you…could you look after Nadia while you’re here? Please?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, you see…the Shawn person we were talking about? He used to be a really nice guy until about a couple of years ago. He’s always had an eye for her…I don’t know what happened, but something changed. Every time he pursues her and she turns him down, he becomes more and more aggressive. Even with me and Chrissy when Nady’s not here, trying to get information about where she is. He…scares me sometimes…especially when he’s had a few.” The girl shyly rubbed her left elbow, casting her eyes to the ground, “Nady says she can handle him and I don’t doubt that…I know what she can do, but…I have a bad feeling that something’s gonna happen, and I don’t want her to get h-hurt.” Lyn’s voice cracked as her eyes welled up. They stood quietly for a few minutes, Lyn nervously trying to hold back tears, waiting to hear the hunter’s reply. In the distance Chrissy could be heard calling for her.

“I hear you, I-I’ll be there in a minute!” she called back, failing to keep her voice from breaking.

“I’ll do it.”

“What?” Lyn looked back at D in surprise, whipping her head back so fast she unwillingly let streams of tears roll down her face.

“I’ll do it. I’ll look out for her.”

Lyn gave a wide smile, wiping the tears off her face, “OH THANK YOU!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She took D’s hand, giving it a trembling squeeze. “Thank you so much, you’re the best!” She let him go and went to leave, but stopped short and came back, “Please, don’t tell her I asked you to do this, I’d never hear the end of it.” D nodded, and with that the girl took off.

When Nadia came out of the downstairs bathroom tucked away under the landing to the right of the staircase, D was already waiting for her, sitting in his previous spot on the sofa. To her, he looked as if he had been brooding in the dark.

“That’s quite the serious look you’ve got there. What’s up?”

“Before we leave…what’s the problem with you and this Shawn person?”

“What?! Oh…” Nadia groaned, “It’s…complicated.”

“I gathered that,” D said flatly, “how so?”

Nadia knitted her brow, taking a dislike to the tone of voice. She slowly came nearer and took a seat on the other end of the sofa, reclining sideways with her elbow on the top edge, propping the side of her forehead on her knuckles. She sighed heavily, dropping her other hand in her lap in frustration.

“It would be an understatement to say that he has a crush on me…or the me he thinks he knows,” she paused, looking out the window through the curtains.

“Go on…”

“I’m seen as…a bit of a recluse to people who don’t know me. It’s how I’ve been able keep this place going without people finding out about my little secret. But, about five years ago, Shawn decided he wanted to  ‘get to know that  elusive, pretty Matron.’  At first, it was offering to help out with home repairs, stuff like that. I appreciated the help, of course, I was only trying to be polite. But then, after a while, he decided that we should be together. I tried to make him understand that what he wanted was never going to happen, but he still kept fixating on me,” Nadia let out a slow, uneasy sigh, “It got to a point where I felt like I needed to leave…so he’d get the point. Chrissy was old enough take over for me so I hitched up that nag out in the barn and got out. I wandered the Frontier working what hunting jobs I could get, going from one of my pop’s bunkers to the next, sleeping in towns where I could, all the while making sure the money I earned made it back to the home.” Nadia paused for a minute, letting the information sink in. “I want to tell him the truth. That I am…what I am…but I can’t…not without risking everything.”

Nadia paused, taking a deep breath. D kept his eyes set on the troubled woman, her own eyes cast down, not looking at anything.

“How long were you away?” D arched an eyebrow.

“A little over a year. Lyn hasn’t forgiven me yet.”

“What happened after that?”

“He backed of for a time. I was relieved, thinking it had worked, but it picked up again and over the past couple of years it’s steadily gotten worse.”

“Lyn has mentioned he gets aggressive with her and the other girl when you’re not here, pressing them for details on you.”

Nadia snapped her head up in surprise, “What?! I…I didn’t know about that! But.. she told you? Why didn’t she tell me?! If I had known about that I would done something sooner. Damn it all!!” Nadia angrily stomped her foot as she stood up, “This has got to stop… now .” She turned on her heel made for the front door.

“What do you plan to do?”

Nadia stopped in her tracks and spun around, looking confused.

“Shit…I don’t know…” She nervously ran her fingers through her dark hair, “Talking to him doesn’t work…I can’t have him arrested or forced out town as he hasn’t actually broken any laws, at least not to my knowledge anyway.”

“Have you tried telling him you’re already involved with someone else?”

“Yeah, I have actually,” the woman shook her head, still slightly confused as to what she should do while trying to answer the question, “I tried it once but he didn’t buy it. He knows there are no other men who live here,” she gestured to the house. D asked about the small cottage some yards away but Nadia explained that that home was her own.

“No women you could think of?”

Nadia gave light nervous laugh, “Thought about it, but here they’re either already married, too old, or too young. The same thing applies to most of the men in town. Chrissy is engaged and Lyn is like a daughter to me,” Nadia paused briefly, “and, uh, nobody outside of Haven is going to go for this,” she said, gesturing to herself, implying her Noble blood. “Dhampirs are not exactly all the rage as I’m sure you’re well aware.” She crossed her arms, and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose like she had done earlier; she hadn’t intended to sound so sardonic. “So, as you can see, I’m all out of options.”

“ **_What about me…_ ** ” came a hoarse voice. The hunter froze.

“What…”

“ **_What about me…_ ** ” Her hand didn’t leave her face so Nadia couldn’t see that man was not the one speaking. D  clenched his fist to stifle the voice from his hand and cleared his throat. Nadia turned her eyes up at him. He in return gave a knowing look.

“Oh, what?  _You_   wanna be my pretend boyfriend? Well doesn’t that just beat all.” Nadia threw her hands up before landing them on her hips.

“What were your other options, again?”

“Oh, shut it!” Nadia bit her lower lip. Her mind was whirling. The exhaustion was slowly catching up to her. “ Tch , fine, whatever.” She turned back and headed for the front door again. D rose to follow, catching up to her in a few strides.

 “One more thing,” he started to say, but Nadia cut him off.

With an index finger raised, she looked at him firmly, “If you’re looking for payment, in addition to the bounty I already owe you, just… put it on my tab.”

 

                                                                                        * * * 

 

D stood waiting out front by the porch while Nadia went to get her horse. She had soon returned with the mare in tow, unsaddled, leading her by the reigns. The woman had partly draped her hair over her right shoulder and pulled the hood of her tunic up to shade her face. She wanted to ride into town but didn’t want to strain the horse further and was hoping the walk would calm her nerves. They made it to the tree lined path before Nadia stopped.

“If we’re going to do this, we better not half-ass it. It needs to be convincing or he’ll see right through it…and…”

“And what?”

“We’ll be fucked.” Nadia stood in place with a staggered look, her full lips drawn in a thin line.

“Convincing how, exactly?” D furrowed his brow.

“Well,” Nadia sighed, “for starters, you should probably know a little bit more about me, you know? In case someone asks. Let’s see, I like reading old world literature and electronics. So much so, my side job is refurbishing old books and human made tech I happen to come across, hmmm…what else,” she began to tap on her fingers as she listed different personal facts, “My favorite color is periwinkle. I don’t really like to cook…obviously. I suck at playing cards. My butt is ticklish. Even though it makes my muscles ache, I actually like it when it rains.” Nadia paused, putting a finger to her lips, “I’m also, as Lyn would put it, ‘weirdly obsessed’ with cake. Hey, don’t look at me like that! Have you ever tried it? …It’s delicious…especially with strawberries.”

“Anything else…”

“Yeah. Don’t be surprised if I start randomly speaking another dialect that sounds like gibberish, English is not my first language. The kids like it, though, they love it when I use it in songs.” Nadia picked up her pace, D following beside her. Some minutes later as they neared the open town plaza, she stopped again, a finger pointed straight up.

“Oh! Also, if it comes up, though I highly doubt it will, my adopted surname is Creekridge…but my real one is Alvarez.”

“Is that all?” D continued walking on.

“Yep, I’ll leave the rest to you.” Nadia caught up, her horse trotting next to her, wrapping her right arm around D’s left. He looked like he wanted to tell her off. “Hey,  convincing , remember? This was your idea so play the part.”

The hunter sighed heavily.

The pair stepped into town, passing a few shops and passerby that would cast odd stares at them, particularly the tall, dark stranger with the long sword attached to his back; his dark coat and cape fluttering in breeze. So far there was  no cause for alarm as Nadia lead them to an open stable, a shabby metal sign advertising ‘Tiernan‘s Rest Stop and Travel Depot’. Next door was an attached mechanic’s garage, Nadia pointed out that this was where Shawn worked, though she did not see him there. Before going into Tiernan’s, she made sure to tell the hunter to keep an eye out for a surly looking man with greasy, muddy brown hair, dirty work gloves and a large wrench. She then left D at the front, leaning back against a wooden post with his arms crossed. He watched as she took her horse to the back of the stable to an older man in oil stained clothes and boots. The man nodded as she spoke, happily taking the reigns of the mare and leading her to an empty stall. They continued to talk as the man began to work the horse, opening specific hatches to get to the electronics inside. D panned his sight around the other areas along the main street, avoiding the awkward stares. No Shawn. In the distance he spotted the sign for the local inn, ‘Lulu’s Wandering Spirits: Tavern and Inn’. D’s ears picked up the sound of Nadia’s voice from the back growing closer, along with the sound of her boots.

“-I don’t know, I can ask. Not that we’ve got much of a choice. Thanks, though.”

“C’mon back in the morning’ and she’ll be ready for ya.”

Nadia took some shade next to D, “As if it weren’t annoying enough that fixing Maisy is going to take longer than I hoped, Tiernan doesn’t have anything else on hand, horse or vehicle, and doesn’t know of anybody willing to sell. But he does have a few new models of horses coming in, though…”

“When?”

“Not for a few weeks, maybe more depending on the trains. Yeesh, what’s that face for?! Besides, you can’t leave without your money and I have no idea when the mayor’s coming back. I know back at the bunker Lyn said he’d be back in a few days, but we can’t trust that. In his words ‘a few days’ could be anything from a week to a month. He’s done this kind of crap before.”

D stood silent, his eyes closed, expression cold. Nadia sighed and shrugged, taking the hunter’s left arm in hers again, “Let’s go to the inn, Misery-Guts, and get you a room. Jeez, your face is so sour, my own lips are about to pucker.”

They hadn’t gone more than a few feet before the woman quickly slid her hand down and gripped D’s hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling them up the shield her face; leaning her body in close and hugging his arm.

“Hey, what’s this?” his voice low and flat.

“It’s Shawn…” she whispered, “don’t look at him directly, just keep him in your peripheral.” Nadia turned her head down to further hide her face but kept her eyes forward as the man she had described was about to pass by on the right with a small group of other similarly-aged men, some of them reeking of booze. For Shawn and his group of mechanic friends, it was not uncommon for them to drink all night and stagger home early the next morning.

As they hobbled down the cobble street, Shawn had glanced in D and Nadia’s direction, blinking a few times as the pair passed by, not sure of what he was seeing. Was this real or did he have just one too many? Was that Nadia? It had to be, but who was the tall stranger dressed all in black? Shawn stood transfixed at the stranger’s face, too unnaturally beautiful to be of this world; just like Nadia’s.

Nadia whispered at D, her stomach was in knots, “Look down at me, look like you’re telling me something…”

“Alright…” D leaned his head down in such a way, his eyes shaded by the brim of his hat.

“Train your eye, look back, what is he doing?”

“Staring…now he's following us.”

“Walking or running?”

“Walking…”

“Fast?”

“Yep…”

“Shit! Wrap your arm around my waist…okay…now what?”

“He’s quickening his pace…”

“Dammit! Alright, smart guy, what do we do now?”

“From here on out, just do as I say. Don’t question me, just go along with whatever happens.”

“Like what?!”

D pulled the woman in closer, his left hand that sat at her hip slid down and gripped her backside. Nadia’s eyes went wide and her body rigid, though she tried to walk on as normal as possible as they were passing the inn.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?! About my ass, what did I say?!” She tried to keep her voice low.

“What did  _I_  say? You wanted it to be convincing. What’s behind these buildings?”

“Just some crop fields and an orchard, why?”

As they came upon an alley between the inn and the neighboring general store, D ushered them to the right and down the alleyway, quickening the pace knowing that Shawn was still behind them. The alley spilled out into a picnic area behind the inn and store that was for viewing the blossoming orchard trees and the crop fields. D pulled Nadia up to a shady spot underneath a random oak tree. They were alone but not for long. Nadia was slowly starting to lose her composure.

“Aw crap, what now?”

‘ ** _Better think of something fast, Romeo, that guy is itchin’ for a fight…_ ** ’ the parasite’s raspy voice buzzed in the hunter’s mind. D looked at Nadia, her hood had been blown back, her forehead was glistening with small beads of sweat; the smell of perfume and sunscreen wafting on the wind. He reached for her and pulled her in close, wrapping his left arm around her waist.

“Wha-? What are you doing?!” Nadia nervously looked back at alley, sensing Shawn’s presence closing in.

With his free hand, the hunter took the stunned woman’s chin, turning her head back so she looked him in the eye, “No matter what happens, just go along with what I do. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, bu-?…!!!” Her words were lost as D locked his lips with Nadia’s. Her mind raced as she closed her eyes, falling into him. Go with it, he said? Fine. Her right hand gripped on the fabric of his cape while the other went up and around to the back of the hunter’s neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. They had cut it close. Shawn rounded the corner of the alley, spotting parts of them behind the oak tree. He moved for a better look and froze. To his eyes, what he saw was Nadia engulfed in a passionate embrace with the stranger in black. Her hands holding onto him, his around her, clutching fistfuls of her tunic at her back and waist. Shawn backed away, back into the alley; the wrench in his hand trembling with his anger. With one last look, Shawn turned on his heel and disappeared.

“ _ **Alright, you can stop, he’s gone**_ , ” a hoarse voice whispered.

_‘Stop? Stop what? What’s going on?’_

“ ** _Okay, he’s gone, you can stop now. Hey!_ ** ”

_‘Hey what, buzz off…’_

‘ ** _HEY, YOU DOLT, KNOCK IT OFF!!_ ** ’ The parasite bellowed in D’s brain. With that, D pulled away from Nadia. Still caught up, she lost her footing, landing face first into his chest with a muffled gasp.

“Wow, um…okay,” Nadia stammered, unsure of what to say as she backed away, “th-that, that, that…whatever that was…did it work?”

D looked toward the alley, a concerned look across his face, “I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough,” the puzzled woman scratched her head, “since we’re at the inn now, let’s take the back entrance and get you a room.” Nadia straightened her clothes and started off toward the three level building.

“No, not just yet,” D said. Nadia looked even more confused.

“To further drive home the notion that you’re taken, I should stay with you a bit longer. More to the point, considering his drunken state, he may become confrontational and I don’t think you want that in house full of children.”

Nadia nodded, “Makes sense,” her voice soft. “Let’s head back then. There’s more I need to do but I’ve spent too much time outside as it is. Any more and I’m going to have to bury myself in our cellar,” she smirked. Taking the paths behind the buildings along the main street, the pair made their way back the children’s home.

The house was dark and empty when they returned. Nadia mused that if Lyn and Chrissy were still not back with the children then they may have stayed for extra churched-related activities. D took his usual corner spot on the sofa, Nadia made herself comfortable on the sofa on the opposite side of the room, resting her head on a pillow on one end and resting her feet on the other. The fatigue finally took her the moment her body relaxed. Morning gave way to afternoon and still they sat alone in the big house. Things at the time seemed peaceful enough that even D himself allowed sleep to take him over. The house was silent save for Nadia’s light snores. Silent, until a loud, heavy knocking startled her and D out of their sleep.

“Hijo de puta!! What the hell?!” Nadia hastily got up and fixed her hair and clothes then made her way to the front door, all the while a clearly drunken voice shouted for her to hurry up and let in whomever it was that was pounding away.

Shawn had evidently made himself at home at the bar for the duration of the morning and afternoon, not even bothering to sober up and go to work. When he had finally had it with thinking about Nadia and that stranger and the sight of them kissing, he hurriedly made his way to one of two place she could be at this time of day. Stumbling his way up the porch steps, Shawn approached the front door of the children’s home and banged the side of his fist against it. Hearing the object of his discontent swearing on the other side, he shouted back, “Open the door, Nadia. Dammit, let me in!”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Nadia cracked the door open and peeked out. Shawn forced his way in, causing Nadia to quickly back away, noticeably perturbed by the man’s drunken demeanor. “No, Shawn, you do NOT just get to come in here, especially like this. Leave. Go home or go back the bar, I don’t care, just leave.”

“No! Ex-explain yourself, Nady. What-what’s this nonsense with you and this  _jerk_ ?!” Shawn drunkenly gestured to D; the hunter’s eyes narrowed. “You leave for (hic) for like a month and-and-and the next time I see you, you’ve (hic) got this guy’s tongue down your throat?! What the hell is going on?! You involved with this guy or something’?”

“I don’t need to explain myself, least of all to you, but if you MUST know, yes. Met him some time ago and brought him home to meet the family, so to speak…again...not that it actually concerns you.” Nadia crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Shawn waved his arms wildly, “Ah, this is some horseshit, I don’t believe this!”

“I don’t care. Believe it, now get your drunk ass outta my house.” Nadia was visibly angry but also anxious, she made sure to keep some distance between her and Shawn.

Shawn staggered back a bit then cast an irritated eye at the hunter sitting in the corner, then back at Nadia, “ Tch , he’s poking’ ya, isn’t he…guy like that? And a girl like you…yeah, you’re lettin’ him have some aint’ya…”

“That’s none of your god damn business! Now get the fuck out of my house!” There was a sudden growing din of boisterous voices outside as Lyn, Chrissy and the children could be heard approaching through the open door. Lyn and Chrissy both appeared just outside the frame, blocking the children’s view.

“Hey Nady- uh oh,” Lyn looked on in surprise at the confrontation. Both she and Chrissy looked shocked and unsure of what to do. Shawn eyed them, growing increasingly furious. Behind him unnoticed, Nadia shook her head at them and gestured for them to go back to town.

“Um, yeah, just…wanted to let you know, we’re…having dinner at the church. Come on, guys, let’s head back.” Lyn and Chrissy backed away, ushering the children the other way. Once they had gone, Shawn turned back to Nadia.

“Pshh, yeah, no wonder nobody wants your ass…not with all those brats hanging around,” Shawn spat with an inebriated smirk, “Should just do yourself a favor and dump ‘em all somewhere else…not like anybody wants ‘em…”

With that last remark Nadia gave in to her anger, “Get. Out. Of my. Fucking house,” she growled with gritted teeth, her fists clenched at her sides. Shawn suddenly shook his head and blinked twice. What did he just see? He must have just had a drunken hallucination because he could have sworn he saw the woman’s eyes turn red but when he blinked again they were their usual golden hue.

“HA! Big girl wants to fight, eh?! Fine, bring it on! (hic) I may be drunk as a skunk but can still lay you out!” He raised his fist. Both were about to come to blows but then came to a sudden halt. Shawn’s blood went cold and beads of sweat slid down his face as he felt the icy kiss of a long blade against his neck. He turned ever so carefully and looked back to see D standing behind him, sword drawn. How did he not hear the hunter move? With the spurs on his boots and drawing out a heavy sword, how was it that he was able to clear the distance without making a sound? Shawn shuddered. This stranger in black was staring him down with such intensity. He shook his head and blinked again. What was that? Was he hallucinating again or did this man’s eyes turn red like he thought Nadia’s had? He blinked again, turning to face the stranger head on. The man’s eyes were an intense, steely dark gray instead.

“I think she asked you to leave. You can go of your own accord…or in pieces, it’s up to you.”

Nadia looked at D in stunned silence, she hunched back and mouthed  ‘ _please don’t do anything stupid!_ ’

Shaking, Shawn looked back at Nadia, “I don’t believe this, not a bit. This isn’t over, Nadia.” He then slowly inched away from D’s blade and made a dash for the open door. He took one last look back, scoffed, then ran off. D turned and went to latch the door. Nadia swayed on her feet then sat herself back down on the sofa and dropped her head into her hands. Both were quiet for a time. The light outside was starting to dim as the afternoon began to fade into evening. D looked back toward the young matron.

“This isn’t going to work, is it… it feels like all we’re doing is trying to make him jealous. I don’t know what else to do. God, I just want him to leave me alone…”

“We can’t let up, though… he’s still here, I can feel him.”

“Where?”

“Somewhere toward the back.”

Nadia looked up, “I think I know where he is… there’s a large tree between this house and my cottage…you can see it directly from the window in the upstairs office. I’ve caught him a few times in that spot trying to peep into the window with binoculars on the few occasions I sleep here… I have an idea… it’s crazy but it might finally get him to lay off.”

Nadia stood up and trekked over to the stairs and made her way up, D following behind. Once upstairs they sequestered themselves in Nadia’s office. It was not an office in the true sense of the word, more like a spare bedroom that happened to have a desk and a few filing cabinets nestled in the far left corner, a wooden loveseat against the wall, and a bookcase to the left of the door. A queen-sized bed sat on the other side of the room by the large window with a few old nightstands on either side, and a wardrobe in the adjacent corner. Directly across from the office door was the aforementioned window, tucked back in a wide nook. The last rays of daylight were receding as evening crept in, the room growing steadily darker. Nadia looked at D as he sat himself on the loveseat while she stood toward the middle of the room. Her expression was uneasy, having explained her idea.

“It’s crazy, I know…it’s alright if you don’t want to go through with it. We can find another way…”

“This is the job you’re paying me to do, isn't it?” The hunter’s hushed tone making the woman all the more tense.

“Yeah, but…I don’t want to force you to do something you aren't comfortable with.”

“If there was a problem, I wouldn't be up here…”

Nadia looked back toward the window. The sun had finally set, the only sounds were that of the evening chirps of crickets echoing in the night. Nadia could barely think as she fretfully crossed her arms and rubbed her elbows. With her eyes closed, she sighed heavily, “Alright then, you seemed to know what you were doing this morning, how should we do  this ?”

“Are you going to follow my lead this time and not question me?”

Nadia slowly nodded.

“ ** _Then take off your clothes…_ ** ” There was that raspy voice again.

“Excuse me?”

Clenching his fist, D cleared his throat, “You’re doing it again. You wanted this to be convincing…just follow my lead.”

Nadia scrunched her nose, “Fine…but only my top and pants. I don’t know you well enough to get completely naked.”

D, while sitting, propped his sword against the wall then placed his hat on the seat next to him. He unclasped his pauldrons and let his cape drape across the back of the loveseat. Nadia sat on the bed and took off her boots, then after undoing her pants, slid them off and laid them on the edge of the bed. Standing up she wrapped her arms across her front and preceded to take off her tunic.

“Tell me about those scars on your legs.” D sat casually, his forearms resting on his legs. While Nadia was busying herself with her boots and pants, D was already down to just his trousers and boots; his coat, shirt, armor and everything else cast aside. Nadia stopped short and looked down at her body.

“Oh, nothing really worth hearing about. Can’t be a hunter if you’re not willing to get banged up a little. I guess it’s  surprising that I even have them, being a dhampir and all, but, truth be told, my healing abilities aren’t all that great.” Nadia pulled off her tunic and threw it on top of her pants.

“What about that big one?”

Nadia glanced down at her stomach where a mean-looking explosion of a scar was etched into her toned abdominals; a similar one was on her back, as if something had impaled her at one time. Biting her lip, she shook her head, “Don’t…don’t ask me about this…ever. Let’s just stay on track.”

D rose from his seat and slowly approached the young woman standing in her underclothes just inside the light cast from the window, her arms crossed and muscles tense, “Be calm. Go closer to the window, without being obvious, tell me what you can see.”

Nadia eased herself closer to the window, leaning her left side up against the edge of the nook she gazed outside and surveyed the yard. Underneath the window the barn was just to the left, the piles of undisturbed firewood stacked next to it. Nadia’s cottage sat some yards away. There was the wide open clearing they had walked through on their way to the backyard earlier that day, and there sat the tree with a few unkempt bushes and wildflowers. Nadia exercised her heightened vision, narrowing in on the shadows dancing about the tree’s trunk. In the shadows she spotted him.

Shawn had managed to slink his way back unseen not long after running off. Only out of spite and morbid curiosity did he find himself here. Was this all real? Did he truly lose  his  woman to another man? With a pair of small, old, cracked binoculars he set his sights on the upstairs window. There she stood, seeing her from just the waist up, her features illuminated in the faint moonlight. She looked almost wistful. Then that man stepped in behind her, his bare muscular chest pressed up against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into the crook of her neck. She smiled slightly as he seemed to kiss the back of her right shoulder. Nadia raised her arm and caressed the side of the man’s face and kissed his cheek, then sliding her slender fingers into the man’s long black hair.

“Relax. I see him,” D whispered as he feigned kissing the length of Nadia’s arm.

Nadia leaned her head as D slowly ran his left hand up her neck, “I’m about as relaxed as I’m going to get and yeah, even with those binoculars blocking part of his face, I can tell he’s not happy,” she murmured through barely parted lips. D’s right arm encircled Nadia’s front, his fingers grazing across her skin, up her chest and over her laced bustier-style brassier. As he gently kissed her neck and cheek, his hand then engulfed her ample right breast. Nadia exhaled a shuddering breath. It’s all an act, she had to remind herself as D turned her body to face his, lifting her up and bolstering her up against the wall of the nook. Taking the cue, Nadia wrapped her long, toned legs around the hunter’s hips. D’s hands ran up her thighs, his right slipped around the curvature of her backside, sliding his fingers partly underneath Nadia’s panties while his left hand leisurely went up her back.

Shawn couldn’t help but shake at the sight, watching as his rival held Nadia up, tangling his fingers in her hair. Nadia’s arms brought him in closer. Shawn had to look away for moment, his teeth clenched. This can’t be happening. Nadia was supposed to be his. Bracing himself, he peered through the binoculars again. Their lips brushed together then locked in another passionate kiss like they had done before. Shawn dropped his arm, barely hanging onto the binoculars in his grasp. He stood in disbelief watching their foreplay; without the binoculars he could just barely see as their heads turned, the back of the man’s head blocked Nadia’s face. 

Their lips parted briefly though Nadia kept D’s head positioned just so even as he bucked his body against hers. Tightening her legs, she leaned her head back slightly, her heart pounding in her chest.

“When is he gonna leave? We can’t do this for much longer. It-it may be an act but…any more and I…I’m not going to be able to control myself,” Nadia uttered breathlessly. D re-positioned his head to feign a kiss then trained his sight. Shawn was still there, though he was beginning to back away. The hunter focused his aura, letting it pulse outward just enough to make Shawn’s knees buckle. He backed away further then darted away to the cluster of trees that separated Nadia’s property from the rest of town; a look of defeat on his young face. Once he was sure that Shawn was gone, D eased Nadia down, planting her firmly on the floor.

“He’s gone. I think he believes you now,” D then stepped away.

Nadia made her way back to the bed and sat down, brushing her hair back; in the midst of everything her headscarf had almost fallen off. After fixing her tresses, she reached for her tunic and quickly put it back on. Nadia looked up briefly as she then reached for her pants. D had his back to her while standing partly in the faint light cast from the window and was in the process of putting on his black, long sleeved shirt. His biceps flexed slightly as he pulled it over his head. Nadia couldn't help but be transfixed. The muscles of his powerful frame defined briefly in the light before being covered as D gradually brought the shirt down and tucked it back into his trousers. He scooped up his hair at the base of his neck, pulling it out from underneath his top. For a brief moment he look so much different as he turned back to see Nadia watching him.

“What?” D raised an eyebrow.

Nadia shook her head, “Nothing…” She then quickly pulled her pants on, then her boots. D was already adjusting his body armor before putting on his coat and cape by the time she was done. Fully dressed, he picked up his hat and sword and made for the door. Standing just in the doorway he looked back, “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything,” then he left, shutting the door behind him.

Nadia flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, “Damn it,” she sighed, “I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.”  
  
  
  
D silently passed through the dark hallway to the stairs. He made it down the first few steps before the symbiote in his left hand spoke up.

“ ** _Heh, this is quite the pickle, isn’t it? You’re all business outside, but inside you were just as flustered as she was._ ** ”

“Shut up.”

“ ** _C’mon on, she was brave enough to tell you the truth. Why can’t you do the same? Go back and admit that you, yourself, were but a few moments away from bending her over that bed…_ ** ”

“Shut up!” D’s annoyance flared at the left hand’s pestering the further he descended.

“ ** _I don’t get why you’re so standoffish about it…it’s not like she’d be the first girl you’ve ever bedded. Could you please just admit that you at least like the girl?_ ** ”

“I said shut up!” Upon reaching the base of the staircase, the hunter walked over to the corner spot on the sofa and sat down just as the front door unlocked and opened up, Lyn and Chrissy filing the children inward. The was some fumbling, then the room brightened subtly as Lyn turned on the ceiling lights just enough. Taking some of the younger children by the hand while they rubbed their sleepy eyes, she guided them to the stairs while Chrissy, with the baskets that Nadia left on the porch, brought in the laundry that had been neglected in the backyard.

“Okay, guys, I know you’re tired but watch your step,” Lyn spoke quietly. One by one, they trudged up to the landing.

Chrissy left the laundry baskets next to the dinner table and stood at the base of the stairs and called after them, “Make sure you put on  clean  pajamas after you brush your teeth then go straight to bed. Don’t give Lyn any trouble.” They all murmured incoherently, even a few of the older boys were too tired to answer back as the group headed down the hall to the upstairs bedrooms. Chrissy spotted D sitting in the corner with his arms crossed and a look of aggravation.

“I’d hate to be a bother but…what was that earlier today? I hope nobody got too carried away…”

“There was some confrontation.” D’s voice was low and cold but had an air of concern, “They didn’t see anything,  did they?” He gestured to the children upstairs.

“No. On the way back to town we told them that you three were just having a grown-up talk and needed some privacy. They didn’t argue, though a few had to ask why we even bothered to come back in the first place.” Chrissy sat on the edge of the old recliner and folded her arms across her lap, “I take it Shawn made an ass of himself.” D nodded slightly.

“Where’s Nady? Is she upstairs?” D nodded again. Chrissy stood up and straightened her skirt, “I apologize if Shawn did anything to offend you.”

“You needn’t apologize.”

Chrissy waved her hand, “I know but still. I know the last thing Nady would’ve wanted was having somebody she just met dragged into this nonsense,” she then lowered her voice, “…Lyn told me she hired you and…” Chrissy glanced back toward the direction of the office then turned back to face D, “and we really appreciate you watching over her. I know Nadia can be a bit of a handful, but really, she’s one of nicest, most caring people I’ve ever met. If it weren’t for her lineage…then the whole town would love her…I’m really hoping one day we can get past that prejudice.” She gave a soft, sweet smile, “Anyway, thank you. And, I promise you, Mr. D, by the time you leave this town, you’ll love her too.” With that, Chrissy bid the hunter goodnight and went upstairs.

Some time later, with his sword and hat propped by the fireplace, D lay lightly sleeping on the sofa, wrapped in his cape. He awoke to the sensation of someone standing over him. Half opening his eyes, as the shadowy figure slowly came into view, he could see Nadia gently laying a warm quilt over him.

“You don’t have to do that.”

Nadia jumped back startled, falling onto the edge of the sofa at his feet, “Què dimonis?! No m'espantis així!” She panted a bit while clutching her chest.

D propped himself up on his right elbow, “Come again?” his brow knitted in confusion.

“Don’t scare me like that!” She swatted his leg with the back of her hand, “You damn near gave me a heart attack.” She stood back up and fixed her clothes, still wearing the same outfit as before. “Kinda fell asleep not long after the kids came back, but the chill outside woke me up. I thought you might be cold so I brought down a blanket for you. There’s a clean pillow too, if you want it.”

“I’m fine.” He laid back, resting his head on his arm.

“Suit yourself,” she sighed then pulled the quilt off, grabbed the pillow that she had brought with her and moved over to the other sofa and made herself comfortable, bundling herself up in the quilt. Neither spoke again until a few minutes later.

“What was that language you yelled at me with? It sounds familiar.”

“Hm? It’s Catalan. My mother raised me on it.”

“ **_Catalan, eh?_ ** ” the countenanced carbuncle spoke softly, “ **_That’s a variation of Spanish…both are pretty ancient nowadays…not many people left who can speak them_ ** **_,_** ” he lowered his voice further, “ **_I’m actually surprised you didn’t know that._ ** ”

“You’re right, they are  _pretty_   ancient. Long ago, there were more people who could speak either one, some used both interchangeably. When the Nobles came in and took everything over, the people packed themselves together in order to maintain what they had left of their cultures. Eventually, those that fled the other countries all made their way to this continent. The groups that survived, they settled in an area close to where Spain, I think it was called, used to be…and over time, all those cultures got mixed together. At least, that’s what my mother told me.”

“People will do what they can to protect what little they have.”

“Mm-hm,” Nadia agreed, “My mother and her family were very proud and fiercely determined to keep our heritage from dying out, so when I came along my mother made sure to pass it on.”

“So, I gather it was your father who was the Noble…”

“…”

“And something happened to your mother…”

“I…really don’t want to talk about it. That Noble’s a dick, my mother is dead, and the only man I count as a father is the old codger in that picture up on the mantle…that’s all you need to know.”

D watched as Nadia rolled over on to her other side, pulling the quilt over and making herself into a faded multicolored lump on the sofa. D was not surprised by her candor.

‘ **_That girl sure is guarded. Yeesh, she’s just as bad as you…_ ** ’

 

                                                                                            * * *

 

In the early morning hours, D found himself sitting on the porch steps outside with Nadia’s dog laying next to him. He had just walked the perimeter of the property, making sure the area was secure. Just before coming back around to the front on the left side of the yard, Leopold greeted him, eagerly exiting a small shed that was used as an over-sized dog house. Leopold meandered up to the hunter, sniffing at his feet and legs as D knelt down, letting the dog smell his hands. D then allowed him to sniff around his face as he ran his fingers through Leopold’s thick fur, scratching behind the dog’s ears. D unclasped the long leash from Leopold’s collar that kept the dog tethered in the yard, allowing him to follow the hunter back to the porch. There they sat in the morning twilight, dewy mist hanging in the air. The front door opened as Lyn and Chrissy stepped out. Lyn had changed into a lavender colored mid-length cap sleeved dress and was joining her close friend as she headed home for fresh clothes of her own before doing their morning errands. Nadia, wanting to spend time with the children, asked Lyn to take the materials she had collected from her hunt to the doctor she had mentioned beforehand who could analyze it all for any interesting details, or even clues regarding the origin of the mutated wolves that she and D had killed. An hour or so later, Nadia herself came out with the children in tow; the group of youngsters were off to school for part of the day. She still wore the outfit from the previous day, intending on changing after she had a decent rest in her own home; she had yet to even venture near the neighboring small cottage.  
Alone again, D sat staring off at the lake like he had done the morning he arrived. After about an hour, Leopold grumbled and shook his head then laid it in the hunter’s lap, licking at D’s hand. While D patted and stroked the dog’s head, Leopold yawned happily, rolling onto his back begging for a belly rub; the hunter begrudgingly obliged. Satisfied with the attention, the large dog rolled back onto his stomach. The air started to warm up gradually the more the sun rose, and both D and Leopold lifted their heads at the sound of approaching footsteps. Leopold hopped up and bounded in excitement at Nadia coming towards them; she stifled a yawn as she petted the dog.

“Mornin’…while I dropped off the kids, I checked with the Deputy mayor and even she doesn’t know when the Mayor’s coming back…aw, come on, stop with the grumpy looks already! Pop out that bottom lip and you’ll look like one of the kids.” D sighed. Nadia joined him on the steps, “Speaking of which, my little Leslie’s taken quite the shine to you. She’s actually hoping you’ll stay forever,” Nadia chuckled, “I know you’re looking to get out of here as soon as possible but you look like you could use a vacation, why not hang out and relax a bit? We’ve got a harvest festival coming up in about a week or so, you’re welcome to come.”

“Sounds nice.” D continued to stare of ahead, his arms folded.

“Yeah, it is. There’s a big formal dinner and a dance on the first night, then after that it’s three days worth of fun  games and music, and booths filled with samples of freshly harvested crops. I haven’t been able to go for the past few years ‘cause I always find myself out of town on jobs,“ Nadia paused and rubbed the back of her neck, “There’ll be a lot of people I don’t know and…even thought it makes me nervous, I’m actually kinda excited to go. I’m hoping I can land a few new parents for some of these kids.”

D arched an eyebrow, “Is adopting them out difficult?”

“Depending on the kid, yeah. The kids that I seem to have the hardest time finding parents for are the ones who’s birth families were killed by vampires or werewolves, or whatever other monster that gives people goose bumps. Sometimes it’s just a matter of finding the right people who aren’t so superstitious.”

“What about the ones who are not adopted?”

“They stay with me. Even if they age out of the system, I’m not going to turn out a lonely kid just because they’re technically old enough to fend for themselves. In Lyn’s case, she refused to be adopted. I did actually find a family for her when she was younger but she kept running away and coming back here. It’s my fault, I think. For a few years it was just me and her and we became really close.”

“Why didn’t you just adopt her yourself?”

“I tried, but the Capital won’t allow it. I have an arrangement with the Mayor, the Sheriff and the Capital administration that states that as long as I pass an annual review they let me run this place how I see fit, but owing to my blood status, they won’t let me adopt a child for myself in any official capacity. It’s dumb, I know…I can raise a child but I can’t claim them.”

“ **_Why not have kids of your own?_ ** ” There was that hoarse voice again. Nadia gave D a funny look, wondering to herself where that voice was actually coming from.

“I really don’t want to get in to that…and speaking of Lyn, here she comes,” Nadia looked up to see the young girl jogging up to the house; she was relieved to not have to another difficult conversation.

“You look worried. Did the Doc not want the stuff?”

Lyn slowed down to catch her breath, waving her hand as she came up to the porch, “No…it’s not that…it’s…I’m sorry Dia, I am so sorry but…it’s Shawn. He wants to see you later when you go to Tiernan’s to pick up Maisy.”

Nadia dropped her face in hands, “Ugh, it never ends…” She stood up and started to head off, “No, I’ll handle this now.”

“But Dia?! Jeez, at least don’t go alone,” Lyn called after her, “Mr. D and I are going with you! Leopold too!”

“Fiiine,” Nadia rolled her eyes, “Come on, Leopold, Shawn’s not likely to do anything stupid with you around,” Leopold ran after Nadia barking excitedly, “Yeah, who’s my big, mean ol’ guard doggie, huh?!” With Leopold in tow, the group headed into town for another confrontation.

As Nadia, D and Lyn passed through the plaza, they could hear hushed gossip from the townsfolk.  _That’s the guy, huh? Yeah, that tall, handsome one all in black. He’s that matron’s new fella? That’s what Shawn said, apparently they’re quit serious. Looks like he’ll have to give up the chase, what a shame, Shawn really had his heart set on that Nadia girl. My, that man’s gorgeous! If only I were younger. Ain’t that the truth. That’s a face that could break hearts, who could compete with that? Not me, that’s for sure. Bless my soul, he’s quite the yummy dish. Mother, please, you already have a husband. Don’t deny an old woman her fantasies, dear._

Just outside the old rest stop and depot, Nadia paused and took a deep breath, then marched in with Leopold at her side. Standing off to left toward the middle of the stable, leaning against a work station was Shawn. He took on an annoyed look when D and Lyn followed Nadia in.

“I want to talk to you…but not with them in here, especially  _him_ .”

“If you want to talk, you can do it with them here or you won’t be talking at all. After what you pulled yesterday, you’re lucky I’m bothering to even look at you.” Nadia approached the work station and crossed her arms, “What do you want…this had better not be some last ditch effort to win me over.”

“No, I wanted to apologize” Shawn kept his eyes down, “I can see that I don’t stand a chance. Who can compete with a guy like that?” Shawn motioned to D. The hunter’s eyes narrowed. Leopold let out a derisive snort.

“This was never some competition with me as the prize, Shawn, and badgering people into marrying you isn’t how you gain somebody’s affection. I don’t know how any of this started, if I said or did anything to make you think that we would ever be together, I’m sorry but it’s not gonna happen…and with what happened yesterday, I can’t even count you as a friend.”

“Nady, please…” Shawn furrowed his brow.

“No, Shawn, just…” Nadia put her hands up, “let’s do ourselves a favor and just stay away from each other, okay? No more hassling my friends. No more trying to track me down. No more trying to peep in to my home. All this nonsense ends now.” Nadia dropped her arms and turned to leave, Leopold just ahead of her.

“Yeah, it ends all right…” Shawn whispered, his dark words falling on deaf ears. He swiftly moved after the young woman, grabbing her by the arm as he brought out something from behind him; a large syringe filled with a sickly green substance. Before Nadia or anyone else could even react, Shawn pulled her back and jabbed the syringe’s needle into the back part of her shoulder, jamming the plunger down. Nadia yelped in pain and fell to the dirty stone floor as Shawn backed away. Nadia’s horse, Maisy, reared up in her stall, kicking her front legs as she let out frightened whinny. Hearing her cry out, Leopold rounded back, and seeing his owner on the ground, bared his fangs. He made a run for Shawn, snarling and knocked him back. With a balled up fist, Shawn landed a blow to the dog’s snout. Leopold backed away just enough for Shawn to regain his footing and reach for his large, heavy wrench on the work station. Leopold readied himself for another attack but stayed back as Shawn brandished his wrench, threatening a harder blow. Leopold could only back away growling as he went to protect Nadia. By this time D had stepped in with his sword in hand, the tip pointed dangerously at Shawn’s throat.

“Oh God, Dia!” Lyn ran to Nadia, kneeling down to check on her, pulling out the syringe that stuck in her back as she began to twist and jerk, “What did you just do, Shawn?”

“Answer her or you die where you stand!” D’s voice was furious; the wide brim of his hat cast a menacing shadow across his face.

A shrill, blood curdling scream ripped through the stable before the man could answer. D lowered his sword and turned back to see Nadia writhing on the ground; her back arching and arms and legs twisting. Lyn was frozen in horror, watching as Nadia’s veins burned, tracing black lines across her face and hands. Her bloodshot eyes widened as she continued to shriek in agony; the golden tones turned an intense red. Watching his deed unfold, Shawn could see Nadia’s canines grow into long, sharp fangs. Backing away he realized the truth.

“I knew it!” he spat, “I didn’t think it was possible for you to be a Noble at first since you could walk in sunlight but this, this is what you are…y-you’re one of those damned dhampir freaks! The both of you!”

D turned back to Shawn, his eyes burning. He raised his sword, ready to cut Shawn down.

“D, help her please!” Lyn cried out. The commotion had started to draw in a crowd as passerby wondered who was screaming and why. With the hunter distracted, Shawn made an about-face and rushed for the back of the stable, disappearing out a back entrance. As more people looked in to what was going on, D moved next to Lyn, throwing his cape around Nadia to block her from view. Chrissy, spotting the growing cluster of people around the building, pushed through the crowd.

“Oh my God! What happened?!”

“Shawn attacked Nadia!” Lyn shouted with tears welling up. Upon hearing that, the crowd of people outside became alarmed.  _Oh my! Somebody call for the Sheriff! Is she hurt?! Get the doctor!! What’s happened? Shawn attacked that young matron! Shawn did this? Round up the vigilance squad, they’ll catch him!_

Chrissy ran to the front corner and smacked a button on a control panel that dropped a solid, metal gate to block off the crowd’s view. She then ran to see to her collapsed friend, cradling Nadia in her lap as the hapless woman’s body jerked.

“What’s happening to her?!”

Lyn held out the syringe, some fluid still left in it, “Shawn injected her with something!”

“ ** _D, let me see that syringe!_ ** ” Lyn and Chrissy looked confused as to who else could be there. D took the syringe from Lyn, holding the needle just above his left palm. A small, wrinkled face appeared, shocking the two girls. “ **_Sorry, ladies but this is where I come in. D, squeeze out what’s left of that so I can examine it. Prepare yourself for a kickback, whatever’s affecting her could do the same harm to you too._ ** ” The symbiote opened it’s mouth wide as what few dregs were left dropped from the needle. After a few seconds, it winced and coughed. D himself couldn’t help flinching in pain.

“Well?! Hng! Hurry up, what is it?!”

“ **_A mixture of highly concentrated garlic and some kind of fast acting poison. Being a dhampir is the only thing keeping her alive._ ** ”

“Can we get her cure or something? There’s got to be an antidote, right?” Lyn’s voice was shaking.

“ **_We may not have time to wait in order to find one. D, hold me up properly, knowing what it is now, I can try and draw it out so brace yourself._ ** ”

D rose up and stepped back a bit and stuck out his left arm. The parasite focused hard and opened it’s mouth wide, quickly sucking in air. Nadia bucked in Chrissy’s lap and threw her head back screaming, the color draining from her face. Tiny black dots appeared on her skin as her pores opened up and released long puffs of solid particles, almost as if Nadia’s body was emitting a bloody mist that was then inhaled by D's left hand. D reeled back, gasping in pain; his body reacting to the substance the symbiote was drawing in. The parasite stopped, unable to draw out anymore of the poison.

“  ** _I got out what I could. What’s left has already been absorbed by her body. The only thing we can do now is to get her into the ground and let the earth try and heal her._ ** ”

“She mentioned…a cellar with a dirt f-floor,” D said panted, “Where is it?”

“I-in the main house t-there’s a door just under the staircase, it’s down there,” said Lyn panicking.

“Take Maisy, she’ll get you there faster,” Chrissy motioned toward the horse fretting in her stall but by then, with a rush of wind, D was already gone.

Going out the back entrance that Shawn had gone through before, D made for the children’s home with Nadia cradled in his arms, running at an inhuman speed. Plowing through the front door of the house, he headed for the staircase then threw open the cellar door; flying down the dark steps to the dirt floor below. D gently put Nadia down, setting her up in a corner. Light filtered in from small windows lining the main cellar wall, against it a wide work table topped with old tools. The other adjoining corners on the other side of the room were cluttered with wooden crates and gardening equipment; there, D spotted an old shovel.  
He spotted in the ground a large patch of loose soil, as if the dirt there had been dug up before, then worked quickly to dig a shallow pit. D dropped the shovel then picked up Nadia from the corner and gradually laid her down into the hole, letting her head rest on the edge. Leopold came galloping down the cellar steps with Lyn and Chrissy not far behind as D was covering Nadia with a blanket of soil. Nadia, just barely conscious, lifted her weak arms to try and help. Lyn moved to the other side of where Nadia was partially buried and fell to her knees; on the verge of tears as she grabbed the matron’s right hand. Chrissy sat down beside her while Leopold paced the floor whimpering before settling at Nadia’s feet.

“Nady, I’m so sorry, I-I don’t know what to do.” Lyn cried, clutching Nadia’s hand to her chest.

“The doctor’s coming but I dunno if he can help,” Chrissy shook her head in disbelief, “D, what more can we do?”

“I don’t…think…there’s anything more…y-you  can  do,” Nadia chimed in, shivering slightly.

“ **_Her body‘s wrecked. Even burying her may not be enough to save her._ ** ”

“Heal her, then,” D said, narrowing his eyes at his left hand.

“ **_I can‘t. I used what energy I had left on you and myself…it wasn‘t exactly easy filtering out that noxious concoction…wait_ ** ,” D's left hand feel silent for a moment, “ **_…hold on…there might be something we could try._ ** ”

“What is it? Please, do whatever you can!” Chrissy pleaded.

“ **_D, try giving her some of your blood, it could possibly transfer some your regenerative abilities to her._ ** ”

“No, that’s not possible. You know what it does to those with vampire blood, it could kill her.”

“ **_I’m aware of that, but at this point she’s dead either way. Just hear me out, alright? While sucking out the poison, some of her own blood got mixed in, there’s something odd about it. Prick a finger or something, both of you, and mix your blood together. If hers doesn’t burn then this idea might work._ ** ”

“No. No way. I’m not…drinking…someone else’s blood. I don’t…care if it’s from another…dhampir. I swore I’d never do that.” Nadia shook her head in defiance.

“Nady, please, at least try. It could save you if it works!” Chrissy pleaded.

Lyn squeezed Nadia’s hand, beseeching to the frail young woman, “Do it, Nady!! You can’t die on me, I won’t let you!”

“ **_We don’t exactly have the time to debate this!_ ** ”

“NO!” Nadia was shaking in anger. She couldn’t allow herself to do it. Someone suddenly took her other hand in theirs. D knelt down beside her.

“Nadia,” his voice was firm but soft, “it’s your choice, I can’t force you, but consider those kids out there that depend on you. You told me before that you would do anything to protect them. Has all that changed now?”

Nadia wore a familiar sorrowful look. D looked her into her eyes, “Let me help you.”

Nadia breathed a woeful sigh, “Fine. Let’s…at least see if…my blood doesn’t burn…”

Releasing her hand, both D and Nadia then bit the tip of their index fingers. D let his blood drip onto Nadia’s seeping cut. They watched and waiting for a reaction. After minute, nothing happened.

“ **_Well that’s settled then._ ** ”

D removed the leather vambrace from his left forearm and pushed up the sleeves of his coat and shirt. He pulled from his belt a broad-bladed knife, using it to make a deep cut a few inches above his wrist. He leaned his arm forward, vermillion slowly flowing. He looked down at Nadia, who still looked apprehensive. She gazed at the dripping blood, the smell beginning to overwhelm her; her eyes blazed red again.

“ **_You haven’t fed yourself properly in some time, have you? No wonder your body’s so weak. It’s impressive how you’ve managed to last this long…_ ** ”

D gestured his arm at Nadia, giving her a reassuring look, “Don’t worry, you won’t hurt me.”

Nadia gingerly took his arm with both her hands as she rose up, little by little, inching her mouth to the dripping wound. With her fangs at full length, she paused only for a moment to steady herself before biting down. Both Lyn and Chrissy cringed at the sight. D didn’t even flinch as the woman’s fangs pierced his arm. Breathing heavily, Nadia rocked back as the hunter’s blood ran down her throat.

A few moments later, D's left hand began to balk, “ **_Hey, hey, hey, ease off now, sweet cheeks! Yeesh, any more and she’ll bleed you dry!_ ** ”

Nadia hastily let go of D’s arm and laid back. She was stunned at how quickly the wound healed itself before D straightened his sleeves and refastened his leather vambrace.

 “Now wh-what…” Nadia looked at D, growing more concerned as she wiped away the blood from her mouth.

“ **_Now we wait. If it works, we’ll know soon enough. If not, then…well, it was nice knowin’ ya, kiddo._ ** ”

Nadia rolled her eyes derisively while Lyn and Chrissy appeared shocked at the parasite’s cavalier attitude.

“ ** What? I said it ' _might'_  work. Gawk all you want, ladies, but I make no guarantee-gyaah!! ** ” D clenched his left hand, restricting the parasite’s run-away mouth.

“You could at least be a bit more tactful!” Chrissy snapped.

“Hey, guys, look at me, don’t…don’t worry about it, o-okay? Just…” Nadia was fighting to stay conscious as what strength she had left seemed to be slipping away, “Lyn, don’t cry…sweetie, look at me. You guys are…going…going to h-have to prepare…yourselves. You both…have learned enough to d-do well on your own-”

“But Nady?!”

“Let m-me…finish,” Nadia was straining to continue as D took her trembling hand again, “A-auntie Justine has all the important things you might n-need along with Mayor  Dipshit . Whenever he decides…to b-bring his stupid ass back…make sure D gets what I owe him, o-okay? Do you…understand?” Lyn and Chrissy meekly nodded. “I’ve…got plenty…s-saved up, you’ll…be fine. Take care…of each other…n-no matter wh-what, the both of y-you and…the rest…of the kids,” Nadia looked over at D, “Make…sure…nothing bad…happens to them…”

“I’ll keep them safe, I promise.”

“Yeah…you’ll…be…okay…” Nadia’s words faded out, her head slowly slumped to the side as one small sanguine tear slid down her ashen face.

Lyn dropped Nadia’s hand as she cupped hers over her mouth, hysterically shaking her head as her welled-up eyes flooded over. Chrissy, already crying herself, tried wrapping her arms around the young girl’s slender shoulders, but Lyn pulled away. Picking herself up off the dirt floor, she ran for the cellar stairs; Chrissy took a final pained look at Nadia before going after her. Lyn tore through the house and out the front door that was hanging off its hinges, only making it a few feet away from the porch before crumbling to her knees again, her mournful wails ringing in the air. The sky had become overcast while they were in the cellar, and was threatening rain when Chrissy caught up with Lyn. She knelt down and threw her arms around the girl, both sobbing as rain drops began to lightly pepper the  ground.

D had stood to go after the two girls, eyeing the stairs after Chrissy had left, but stayed back. He turned and looked at Nadia as Leopold hobbled to her side where the girls had sat, whimpering as he worked her limp arm over his head. The look on her once bright, cheerful face now seemed almost calm, with a hint of melancholy, as if she had merely cried herself asleep. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the hunter let out a heavy sigh; his left hand hanging at his side.

“ **_Man, this…this is actually kind of heartbreaking…you’re really feelin’ this aren’t ya?_ ** ”

“Shut up…”

“ **_Don’t beat yourself up about it…we tried didn’t we? I said there was no guarantee, though, I was sure it would have worked…maybe we should’ve let her drain you…_ ** ”

“Just…shut up…” D knelt down beside the young woman, again picking up her slender hand; the satin rose headscarf that held her hair in place had been lost in the struggle. With his left hand he pushed back part of her long bangs behind her ear, letting his long fingers brush against her cheek; there was still some warmth left in them.

“ **_Wait…something doesn’t feel right…something’s off…_ ** ”

“She’s dead,” D muttered flatly, “there’s nothing left to be done…”

“ **_But that’s just it…give me her wrist…yeah, thought so. Dry your eyes, partner, this one’s still alive._ ** ”

 

 

 

 

  

 

End Chapter 2  
____________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow VHD fans!
> 
> If you are reading this then congrats for making it through the second chapter of my goobery fangirl scribbles!
> 
> I'm so happy to have this chapter posted here versus my da page where I was stuck having to split it up; balls! But now, I get to have it intact the way I originally wanted it!
> 
> The n00b in me feels the need to provide a link to my da page, where I also have fanart, but I don't know if I'm allowed to do that.


	3. Concerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, a vicious attack left Nadia fighting for her life. Narrowly escaping death, the young huntress now lies comatose and D finds himself in a difficult position. A link to her subconscious mind will allow D access to Nadia's shrouded past, but what will he see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'd love to hear some feedback. All I ask is for responses to be polite and respectful.

The weather was overcast and snowy as a gruff, mustachioed middle-aged man made his way through a small, but densely-populated Frontier town. On his way to a combined bank and post office, he carried a leather bag over his right shoulder. He pulled up the collar of his heavy brown coat and braced himself against the chill. A slight wind pushed past, sending snowflakes into the man’s eyes, causing him to turn his head to his left and bring down the brim of his tweed flat cap. Once the wind died down he opened his eyes; something on the edge of the woods that bordered the town caught his attention. Some strange goblin creature creeping about? No, surely his eyes were not that bad.  
Squinting his speckled green eyes, the man looked harder. It wasn’t a goblin, only a small child in tattered clothes. The man stopped in his tracks as he spied the child walking along the tree line, picking up wads of tall, dried out grass and leaves. Why was this small child out in the woods in this weather? And with no coat? The child had to be freezing.  
The man looked further down the street for the bank/post office. He had some time before they closed, his errand could wait. He then quietly headed in the child’s direction, making sure his large boots made as little sound as possible as he trekked through the thick snow. The closer he came he could see the child was a young girl; she couldn’t have been much more than seven or eight years old, with tan-colored skin. The nest of dirty dark hair on her head, littered with dried leaves, hung long past her tiny shoulders and covered part of her face. The white-frilled nightgown she wore, from the long sleeves to the torn hem that barely came past her knees, was spattered with dirt and other various stains, and on her feet were a pair of oversized, mismatched boots. This poor child, where were her parents?

“Pardon me, little girl, aren’t you cold? Where are your parents?” The man asked softly.

The girl stopped and whipped her head to see the man steadily approaching. She stood trembling with the bundle of grass and forest brush shaking in her arms. Was it because she was cold or because she was frightened? She backed away, the one golden eye he could see widened, searching back and forth in fear.

“No, no, please… don’t be afraid… I won’t hurt you. Are you lost? Where’s your family?”

The small child gaped at the man, backing away further the closer he came before letting out a startled squeak and running way in the opposite direction into the woods.

“W-wait! Come back!” he called out. The man chased after her, he didn’t mean to frighten the girl and he certainly couldn’t, in good conscience, leave her out here to potentially freeze to death.

She was fast despite the oversized boots on her feet, running through the trees as quickly as her scrawny legs could carry her. The trees became thicker the farther in they ran; what little light there had been became darker, but up ahead, just in front of a tall oak with a wide hollow trunk, a small lantern gave off a faint glow. The small girl tripped and fell before reaching the tree, but managed to scamper into the hollow space of the trunk just as the man caught up. She huddled toward the back, whimpering, as the man knelt down and peered inside.

“Hey darlin’, look, I’m not gonna hurt you. Here,” the man reached into his bag and pulled a wrapped candy bar, “You must be hungry, have this… take it as a peace offering.” He gestured it to the girl but panicking she slapped his hand away, accidentally scratching him. The man winced, drawing back while tiny beads of blood seeped from the cuts in his skin. Taking out a handkerchief to bandage his hand, he looked back at the girl. He couldn’t help but pity her. She slowly stopped shaking, staring transfixed at his hand; a soft, shaky gasp escaped her chapped lips. The man blinked in surprise as he watched the girl’s one visible eye fade from golden yellow to red.

“My God, y-you’re… are you a… vampire?!” The man fell back, barely hanging onto his cap as it almost slid off.

The once pitiful girl then scrunched her face in anger, “NO!!”

Crawling out of the hollow trunk, she pushed herself up off the ground then marched toward the man and yanked the candy bar out of his hand. Tearing off part of the wrapping, she hastily chomped down and within a minute it was gone.

Propped up on his right arm, the man looked stunned at the child as she swallowed hard with her balled up fists on her hips. “So then… are you… a  _dhampir_ ?”

The child meekly nodded her head. The defiant look she wore while eating went back to being frightened and sad as she backed away, looking to crawl back into her hiding place.

“No, don’t hide. I promise, I won’t hurt you. I know a lot of folks ‘round here are pretty fearful of those Nobles and aren’t too fond of dhampirs either, but…” The man picked himself up and dusted off his dark trousers and sighed, “looks like you’re more scared of them then they would be of you.”

She nodded. Though she’d eaten the candy bar and left a few smears of chocolate on her dirty face, he spied bits of dried blood on the corners of her mouth.

“What’s this? Did you get hurt?”

She shook her head, bits of leaf and twig falling from her matted hair.

“Over here,” her tiny, hoarse voice croaked. Waving at him to follow her, she moved deeper in the dark woods, carrying her small lantern. Some yards away in a clearing there were a few mounds covered in rocks; only one had a lopsided 't'.

“Are these graves? How come the others don’t have that kind of marker?”

“I had trouble making them…” The girl sighed, wiping a sniffle. Her voice had a strange accent to it. She walked over to the closest one and pointed her tiny finger, “This one’s a bunny rabbit. The bigger one’s a deer.” Her eyes welled up, “I didn’t want to…”

A man dressed in black stood near by, watching. D found himself standing with them in this clearing as if he were there, but yet unseen by the man and the little girl. There was a ripple through this scene and a flash to another of the same small girl sobbing, huddled over a dead rabbit that had been drained of its blood. Another flash, and he was back in the clearing.

The man looked over to the left side of the clearing to another large grave mound, “What about that one?”

“That’s the wolf…”

“You…took down a wolf?” The man couldn’t restrain his surprise. The little girl shook her head.

“He brought them to me. Then…” She whimpered and started to cry.

“Then what? What happened?” The man knelt down and rubbed the girl’s back.

“Some men sh-shot him. He was trying to b-bring me a chicken.”

“When’s the last time you fed yourself?”

The girl sniffed, “I snuck into some lady’s backyard and tried to catch a pigeon… she yelled at me and hit me with her broom. I don’t see her around anymore, though.”

“Oh, I see… that’d be ol’ Mrs. Draper. You don’t have to worry about her anymore,” the man chuckled, “Old bag moved about a month ago. Heh, guess her wild claims about vampires creeping into her yard were partly true.” He paused briefly, “So… you’ve been out here for who knows how long, and the last time you ate was a month ago? No wonder you were eyeballin’ me.”

“Am I gonna get in trouble?”

The man brushed a finger through his bushy mustache and chuckled, “Nah, most of the town’s glad to be rid of her. But you, little lady, what are we gonna do with you?”

A look of concern crossed her face as she slowly backed away. “I… dunno…”

“Hey now, no more of that. You can’t stay out here, why don’t we go find your parents?”

“I don’t have any…”

“Ah, I see… Whelp, how about it this, kid, wanna come stay with me?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“Then how about this,” he said as he took off his heavy coat and unfastened the inner lining, “I have an errand to run before that bank closes, so wrap yourself up in this and go stay in your tree. I’ll come back to check on you when I’m done. If you wanna come stay with me, keep that lantern lit. Okay?”

“O…okay…”

Another ripple and the scene changed to the hollowed oak. It had become much darker so when the man came back, he had his own electric lantern, only turning it on when he was out of view from the town.

“Hey, little girl? Are you still here?” he said in a hushed voice as he approached the tree, “Did you make up your mind, yet?”

There was the sound of light rustling from inside the hollowed truck as a faint glow came from inside, and the small lantern scooted into view.

“How ‘bout that.” The man gave a quiet laugh as he momentarily took off his tweed cap and scratched his head, then smoothed out his thick gray hair before replacing the cap on his head. “Why don’tcha hurry up and come outta there? We both can’t live in that tree.”

There was squeaky chuckle from the girl just before she crawled out from her makeshift home. The coat lining engulfed her scrawny frame while she held a small doll with a frilly pink dress in one arm. Carrying her lantern, she waddled toward the man while trying not to trip over the long piece of coat she wore; she was so small compared to this kind stranger. Despite her earlier reservations, she stepped up to him and gave a wide toothy smile. The tooth next to her right incisor was missing.

Another ripple came through the scene, and D then found himself standing in the kind man’s washroom. The small girl sat in a tub of warm, soapy water while wrapped in a towel. She looked as if she had been washed several times. She grimaced as the man rubbed another handful of shampoo into her hair, working up a bubbly mass on top of her head.

“So… are you going to tell me your name? I can’t keep calling ya ‘kiddo’ or ‘little girl’.”   
  
The girl grumbled.   
  
“What? Do you not like your name?”

“No,” she muttered, wiping away a few dripping suds.

“Alright, then how about a new one?”

“Okay.”

The man thought to himself, “Hmm, how does ‘Emily’ sound?” The youngster scrunched up her face. “No? Okay.” The man listed of a few names, each one being rejected. “How’s ‘Jennifer’ sound?” He asked, only to be met with a razz. “Ariel?”

“Blegh!!”

“Okay, okay, let’s settle this when you’re out of the bath.” The man stood and reached for a handheld showerhead. “You know the drill, kiddo,” he said, turning on the shower.

The girl covered her face with her small hands as water poured over her head. Her little body stiffened as she groaned aloud. It was common knowledge throughout the Frontier that vampires detested running water, and even their dhampir offspring were made uncomfortable by it. So, it was no surprise to the man when the girl balked at being rinsed off.

“Ah, I know, but this is the last one. I think we finally got all that muck out of your hair and after this, there‘s a warm bed and fluffy pillow waiting for you.”

The girl squealed in delight behind the small hands covering her face. When the last of the soap was washed out she stoop up, gripping the wet towel around her body. The man picked her up by the waist then planted her on the tile floor. He gave her a clean dry towel to replace the wet one, then took another from the washroom’s cabinet and began to dry the girl’s dark hair.

“Well, so far you’ve shot down every name I’ve suggested, but you know, I think I have a good one.” Handing her a long sleeved, button-down shirt that had been shortened to fit her, the man turned his head as the girl put it on.

Now clean and dressed, the man handed her a bronze pendant that she had been wearing underneath her dirty nightgown. Taking her by the hand, he led the child to a small bedroom just down the hall of what looked to be a small house. The girl squealed in delight again upon seeing the bed with a plush ivory quilt, running up and jumping onto it then rolling under the covers. When she had settled down the man handed the girl her doll.

“Alright, my little miss, how do you like ‘Nadia’?” The girl hummed quietly, thinking to herself for a moment.

“Hmmmmmm, okay!!” she giggled softly as she bounced in her seat in the bed.

“Great, now that that’s over with, I have something for you. When I was done at the bank, I met with a guy I know that deals with black market items. You know what that means?” The girl, now called Nadia, shook her head. “That means he has a lot of secret stuff that nobody’s really supposed to have, and he happened to have something just for you.” From his trouser pocket, he pulled out a small plastic bag with a handful of red pills inside.

“What are those?” Nadia asked, her curious eyes widening.

Taking a pitcher of water that sat on the nightstand by the bed, he poured some tepid water into a glass. “This is so you don’t have to worry about hurting anymore bunny rabbits or deer or go looking for pigeons. And, with some luck, my pal will be able to get us some more in a few days,” the man said as he dropped one of the red pills into the glass. It quickly dissolved in the water, turning into a dark red liquid.

Nadia stared at the glass as the man handed it to her, the scent making her shiver as her eyes changed to that eerie red. Nadia turned her nose up a it.

“Hey, don’t worry. It’s not really blood, just looks like it, and from what I hear it tastes just like it too. Now take it, drink it all up. I promise you’ll feel better.”

Nadia grimaced but took the glass, drinking the synthetic blood.

“You feel better now?” asked the man as Nadia handed him the empty glass.

“Yeah,” she sat licking her lips clean. Laying back, Nadia looked around the room, “Is this your house?”

“No. Just staying here for a bit. My real home’s in place far away in a biiiig house,” the man gestured his arms out wide, “with lots of trees and surrounded by tall mountains. I live there with my son, Roe. You’ll get to meet him tomorrow.”

Nadia smiled big and wiggled her feet excitedly.

D watched this scene silently, his eyes following the man as he stood up and rumpled Nadia’s damp hair.

“What do I call you?” Nadia asked as the man stepped away and headed to the bedroom door, passing by D in the process.

“I don’t know, whatever you like I suppose,” the man shrugged as he switched off the bedroom light, “Get some sleep.”

“Okay…” Nadia paused, then curled up in the bed, “Good night… papa…”

The man smiled, “Sleep tight, little Nadia.” As Nadia slowly fell asleep the scene fluttered then faded away.

“ **_So these must be her memories_ ** ,” the parasite in D’s left hand spoke up. “ **_You were holding her hand when she slipped out of consciousness… Were you intending to make a psychic link or was this just fortunate happenstance?_ ** ” Noting D’s silence, Left Hand continued, “ **_Either way, keep it up. With the whole ‘life passing before your eyes’ thing, we can find out what she’s been hiding. She’ll be pissed for sure if she ever wakes up, but it’s ‘better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission,’ as they say._ ** ”

As the previous scene faded, another took its place. D stood outside what was the man’s house. The sky was overcast, and a thick blanket of snow covered the house and ground. Nadia could be seen playing, her tattered nightgown replaced with a clean pale pink dress that matched her doll’s, a brown coat, and a pair of proper-fitting winter boots. A fluffy white scarf with matching mittens wrapped around her neck and hands. She rolled up large balls of snow as the man she referred to as ‘papa’ exited the front door with another gruff-looking stranger.  
D came up closer. As this was a memory, his boots barely touched the ground. And, as this was Nadia’s memory, he could only hear as good as she could in the scene. Nadia looked up as the two men stood in front of the house.

“Keep in mind Evan, this stuff’s pretty tricky to get a hold of, even trickier to keep people from finding out. But that old recipe I gave you the other day should do in a pinch in case the next batch doesn’t get here in time. And the bar owner I got it from is more than happy to make it for you.”

Nadia’s ‘papa,’ Evan, crossed his arms, “How’d you manage that?”

“Just told him the kid’s anemic. Anyway, mind those pills, do what you can to make them last. I’ll come by  again when I get the next batch.” The stranger walked off, patting Nadia on the head as he left.

Another much younger man then entered the yard as Nadia was lifting a large ball of snow and placing it atop a molded heap. He appeared to be either in his late twenties or early thirties, with brown hair and lightly tanned skin, wearing a bomber jacket with a pauldron and armored plating strapped to his left shoulder, over a white shirt and a pair of navy trousers. His heavy military-style boots sank in the snow as he approached Nadia.

“Hey, Roe!” Nadia called out as she stuck long branches into the sides of what appeared to be a snowman.

“Hey there, kiddo!” Roe rumpled Nadia’s hair as he passed by. Evan met him part way, a few feet from Nadia as she continued working on her snowman.

“Tell me again, pop, why are we hanging onto the kid?” Roe kept his voice low.

“It’s not that hard a concept. She doesn’t have any family and nobody in town’s missing a kid,” Evan lowered his voice as well, “plus, considering her ‘condition’, no one’s going to want her around. So the sooner Jack can get us those pills, the sooner we can get out of here. Believe me, Roe, I didn’t ask for one of  _them_ to be an adopted daughter but it’s not like she asked to be one herself either. Just trust me, she’s better off with us.”

Roe sighed as he turned to watch the girl as she placed small rocks on her snowman’s face for eyes then broke off pieces from a pine cone.

“Yo, Nadia, what are you making? A snow monster?”

“No, I’m making a snow  _vampire_ ,” she replied succinctly as she stuck the pieces of pine cone on the creation’s face, giving it fangs.

Roe looked at her confused, “Why on earth are you making a vampire?” He stood counterpoised with one hand at his waist while the other scratched the back of his head.

Nadia calmly raised her eyebrows then extended a tiny finger, signaling for him to wait. Both Roe and Evan looked baffled as she momentarily walked away to the edge of a grove of trees by the house and picked up a large fallen branch.

“Alright, now what?” Roe asked, then leapt back in shock as Nadia raced back toward her snow vampire, brandishing the large branch over her head like a weapon. She jumped up, and with a loud ‘hyaaaa!’ she smacked the snow vampire on the head, the branch cutting halfway through. Then she proceeded to beat her creation to pieces, parts falling off in chunks, and then kicked what was left.

Finished, she dropped the branch, letting it hang loosely in her hands. “That’s why,” she panted.

Evan, still perplexed, put his hands on his waist, “Well that explains a lot.”

“ **_Sure as hell does_** , ” D's left hand let out a raspy chuckle.

The memory rippled, and then changed to that of a bustling part of the same town. Evan had Nadia by the hand as they hurried along the bricked street through a crowd of townsfolk going about their day. Nadia bumped into a passerby accidentally and dropped her doll, she was rushed on before she could pick it up. She gasped, pulling back on Evan’s arm trying to reach back.

“Stop pulling and keep up.”

“But Papa-”

“Not now, we don’t have a lot of time.”

“ **_Hey, this is starting to look familiar_ ** ,” said D's left hand.

“Indeed it does,” replied D as he continued to follow the pair.

Nadia persisted, trying further to get Evan to slow down, “Papa, please stop, I-”

“Nadia, we don’t have time for this. We need to get to the depot before it closes,” Evan looked down at her sternly. Being lead further and further away, she looked dejected then scrunched her face.

“Papa, STOP!” She stopped in her tracks and kicked Evan in the calf with a hearty, childish ‘mmph!’

“Hey! What’s gotten into ya all of a sudden?!” Evan stopped and looked ready to scold the girl.

“I dropped my doll!” Nadia said, pointing behind her.

“Wha-?” Evan turned and looked. They scanned the street to the spot, now some distance from them, but the doll was gone. Evan sighed, “Sorry, kiddo, but I don’t see it, somebody must have picked it up already. We’ll check the ‘lost and found’ box at the post office later. Maybe you’ll luck out and it’ll be there. Now come on, buck up and let’s go.” Nadia looked miserable, trying to hold back tears.  
Soon after, they made it to their destination. D stood back toward the entrance as Evan approached the counter of the depot he had mentioned; Nadia whimpered behind him. The depot owner and Evan spoke, but Nadia ignored them. She sniffed and rubbed her nose as the entrance to the depot opened again, the door tapping a small bell. The two men continued to talk while Nadia had her sad eyes cast downward, not even raising her head as a pair of black boots with metal spurs crossed the wooden floor. Only when the figure called to her did she look up.

“Excuse me, miss, but I believe this is yours.”

Nadia gaped in awe at the tall man in black; spiked pauldrons adorned his shoulders, with a long cape coming down to his ankles and a long sword strapped to his back. The man’s wide-brimmed hat blocked part of his face. Only when he drew Nadia’s lost doll from the inside of his coat and knelt down in front of her could she see the man’s face completely. She couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful man as he held out the plush toy. Wispy fringe draped down his forehead from under his hat as his long black hair spilled over his broad shoulders and framed his face.

“Hey kiddo,” Evan gently nudged the girl, her wide eyes turning up at him, “look at that, eh?” He smiled, “Seems like you owe this nice fella a ‘thank you’.”

Nadia looked back the man, her eyes widening more as she blushed. Taking the doll in her small hands, she barely managed a hushed reply, her voice breathless, “Th-thank you…”

The man gave her a soft smile as he stood up, “Be sure to take good care of that.”

Nadia slowly nodded. With that, the man turned and exited the depot. Nadia gently waved her hand as he leisurely passed the paneled glass window. Smiling again, the man tipped his hat in return before disappearing out of view.

“Huh, never seen that guy around here before,” Evan said, brushing a finger through his thick mustache.

“Another one of those hunters passing through. Came by earlier to buy one of my cyborg mounts. Pretty fortunate he was still in town to find your doll, eh hun?” smiled the owner.

Nadia still gazed out the window. The memory started to fade just as Evan chuckled aloud, “Uh oh, looks like my sweet little Nady’s in love!”

Quick flashes of memories fluttered in and out, showing passages in time. Evan drove a horse-drawn wagon while Roe and Nadia rode in the back. She laid back on a rolled up blanket cradling her doll while Roe mentioned a figure in black astride a white cyborg horse off in the distance. Peering over the side of the wagon, she quickly ducked back down; hiding her blushing face behind her doll. Evan cracked a joke, making Roe laugh while Nadia protested, shaking her fists over her head.  
Then, outside what could only be an earlier version of the children’s home, and a thick forest of trees in the place where Haven would later be, Nadia played with Roe; leaping into his arms as he hoisted her into the air. Sometime later Nadia, Evan and Roe found themselves joined by a young boy in a light blue collared shirt and beige trousers with brown suspenders, close to Nadia in age, with platinum blonde hair cut short and pale skin. With his fair complexion and pointed ears, he too must have been a dhampir. They sat at a small wooden table, laughing with playing cards scattered about. The boy made a quip at Nadia’s expense. She in turn, punched him the shoulder.

“Shut up, Grey!”

“Hey! Pop, Nady’s hitting me!!”

“Alright you two, cool it,” Roe came up from behind and flicked them both behind their ears.

“OW!! POP!!” They both shouted.

“Knock it off, or I’ll flick the other ones…” Evan warned sternly.

Their eyes widened as both Nadia and Grey sank back in their chairs, “We’ll be good…”

The scene changed and Nadia was alone in her bedroom in a nightgown. She sat on her bed sewing up a doll with long black hair. Concentrating on one last stitch, she snipped the thread. Setting down her needle, she rummaged through a box on the bed and pulled out some pieces of black fabric that had been made into clothes. Once it was dressed, she fixed a small, wide-brimmed hat to the doll’s head and sewed it in place. Satisfied with her work, Nadia beamed at the doll in her hands. Her expression softened as she hugged it, swaying her shoulders.

Evan’s voiced shouted from somewhere in the house, “Lights out, kids! Your butts better be in bed asleep when I get up there!”

Clutching the doll, Nadia got under her covers as heavy feet could be heard coming up the stairs. After turning off her bedside lamp, she hastily hid the doll under her pillows as her bedroom door opened. As she closed her eyes, the memory faded to black.

“ **_See? I wasn’t joking when I said we’d seen her somewhere before! HA! Was I right or was I right?_ ** ” The parasite let out a raspy chortle.

“Yes, you were right,” D replied flatly, “Shut up.”

Nadia’s memories flashed ahead a few more years. She sat with Evan at a wrought-iron table outside an outdoor café in a neighboring town, a pair of partially-eaten dessert parfaits in front of them. Nadia’s hair had been cut short, wavy tufts sticking out from under an oversized black newsboy cap that covered her ears. She sat in her chair, bored, wearing a loose-fitting beige shirt tucked into a pair of dark-colored newsboy trousers with matching suspenders holding them up. She itched at the long socks covering the rest of her legs as she swung her feet, clicking her black loafers. The socks and loafers were the only pieces of her outfit that actually fit. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hands, a pair of green colored glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. In this memory she was  about thirteen years old.

Nadia sighed, “Pop, why do I have to keep wearing Roe’s hand-me-downs?”

Evan cleared his throat, “With all the growth spurts you and Grey have been having lately, it’s getting expensive buying you two new clothes. If you wanna wear something different, either pitch in and buy it yourself, or get better at your sewing and make some new clothes. Schooling you two cuts into my hunting, so Roe’s stuck working by himself and that means less money than before, so you’re just going to have to suck it up.”

“Ugh,” Nadia grumbled, leaning back, “Why do I even need schooling? I know enough already!”

Something coming up in the distance behind Evan caught Nadia’s attention. She gasped, gesturing wildly at the gruff, older man. “Papa! Papa, it’s him!”

Evan turned his head left as the hunter in black, riding his white cyborg horse, passed close by along the broad street. Nadia’s eyes followed, widening in awe, much like they had done when she first saw him. The hunter looked down at her as he went by, tipped his hat then continued on.

“ **_I just barely remember this… But looking like a boy and with those glasses warping her eye color, no wonder we didn’t recognize her._ ** ”

“Wow… I never thought to ask who he was back then… Who is he, pop?” Nadia looked back at Evan, “Do you know?”

“Yep, heard about him this morning at the bank down the street. That man there is D, he’s a vampire hunter. Some are saying he’s a dhampir as well.”

“Whoa!!” Nadia slowly exclaimed as she whirled back around, catching sight of D just before he departed into the distance. “I wanna be like  _him_ … I wanna be a hunter too.”

“Look here, missy, what happened to wanting to be a farmer and help with the crops and livestock?”

“No way, I wanna be a hunter like him… and you and Roe.” Nadia smiled big. Evan clapped his hand to his brow.

“Are you actually serious about this?” Evan sighed, “I’m guessing there’s no way you’re going to change your mind…”

“Nope!”

“Then there’s a lot you need to learn, young lady. Dunces don’t last very long wandering the Frontier looking for Nobles and their ilk. So get ready for a hell of a lot more schooling, among other things.”   
  
Nadia balked loudly. The memory began to fade as Grey and Roe came up to them. Their voices faint and indiscernible.

“ **_Better break the link, D_ ** ” the parasite spoke up, “ **_Looks like our fan is waking up._ ** ”

* * *

Nadia’s body began to show the first sign of movement since slipping into a deathlike coma. Bit by bit her breathing deepened, gradually reaching a steady rhythm. The pallor of her skin slowly slipped away and soon returned to its original complexion. Her fingers twitched as did her head, as if she were dreaming. A sleepy groan passed her lush lips as her eyes eased open.  
Blinking a few times, her sight adjusted. Staring forward she could see that she was on the floor of the cellar, or rather, she was _in_ the floor, having been placed in a shallow hole. She could feel soil on top of her, which in turn had an electric blanket placed over; she could only assume it was meant to keep her warm. Sunlight was coming in from the windows high up on the main wall to her right, but not bright enough to flood the room, meaning it must be late in the day.  
There was stirring to her left and when Nadia turned to see what the noise was, she could see D lounging next to her atop his sleeping bag, leaning back on a pile of pillows and cushions from upstairs. He had initially refused the offer, but Lyn had insisted. In the few hours since breaking his connection with the young woman’s subconscious, he watched as she came back to life little by little. With an exhausted sigh she looked up at him.

Leaning on his arm, he turned to meet her gaze, “How are you feeling?” His countenance was calm, though still somewhat concerned.

Nadia raised her right hand and rubbed her throbbing head, “I don’t think there’s a word to describe how bad I feel… It feels like everything was broken then put back together. I’m so sore and damn! My head hurts!” Upon seeing his relaxed setup, she then looked confused, “How long have you been down here?”

As she spoke, Lyn came down the cellar stairs in a hurried but careful manner as she carried a tray with glasses of water and a packet of red pills. She beamed at seeing Nadia up and alert. Having heard voices coming from the cellar she had immediately went to the kitchen, figuring the two dhampirs would most likely be hungry, especially Nadia. Kneeling, she placed the tray at the corner of the blanket and took a seat next to the haggard woman.

“I’m so glad you’re finally awake. You had us scared half to death! I almost didn’t believe it when D told us you were still alive. But, here you are!” Dropping a red pill in both glasses of water, Lyn handed one to Nadia, “Here, you’ve got to be starving!” She then passed the other glass to D. “And D’s been down here the whole time looking after you, isn’t that nice?”

“Just doing my job. You asked me to look after her, so I did.”

“Wait…what?” Nadia switched back and forth looking at D and Lyn, “Huh? Wait, no, never mind, I don’t wanna know…” Nadia made a waving gesture before downing her drink, “My head hurts enough as it is.”

Lyn cleared her throat, “Anyway…now that you’re okay, I’ll go tell Chrissy the good news! Come upstairs when you’re ready, I’ll help you get a bath started.” Lyn got up then scampered up the steps; she could be heard gleefully calling for Chrissy through the open cellar door. D stood as Nadia pulled away the warm blanket and pushed herself up from her earthly bed, all the while dusting off clumps of dirt and bemoaning the state of her clothes. Nadia swooned as she stepped up out of the hole, clutching her head as she fell forward. D caught her in his left arm.

“I got you. Take it slow.”

“Ugh, how long was I out?” Nadia groaned.

“About three days.”

“Three days?!” Nadia gasped, “Aw, man! There was so much that had to be done before all this.”

“Don’t worry about any of that, it’ll be taken care of.”

“Yeah, as soon I get cleaned up it will be…” Nadia summoned up a fair bit of determination as she went to climb the stairs. She felt faint and swayed back as she climbed the first step. D caught her again by the shoulders.

“The only thing you’re going to do is rest. You’re in no condition for work of any kind.”

“Fiiiiine,” Nadia groaned as she made another attempt to walk up the stairs, but slumped against the wall after only a few steps. D took her right arm and draped it over his shoulders, then went to support her at the waist.

Protesting, she grabbed his hand, “Excuse me but I can manage on my own, thank you very much.”

D rolled his eyes, “Don’t argue. I’m helping whether you like it or not.”

“God, you’re bossy!”

Lyn and Chrissy were already waiting at the top and helped Nadia toward the downstairs bathroom. D passed behind them as he made his way to the front door.

“Rest only. Absolutely no work.”

“Yes, daddy,  whatever you say,” Nadia made an annoyed pout as she was led beyond the bathroom door, razzing the hunter over her shoulder when she couldn’t be seen.

“Alright, no more of that Cranky Pants,” said Chrissy, shutting the door while Lyn stepped away to run water into the bathtub. As it filled she draped clean towels over the glass walls of the walk-in shower while Chrissy helped Nadia out of her boots. Nadia slipped out of her pants, then went to pull off her tunic. She barely had it over her head before Chrissy gasped.

“Oh my God, Nady!!” she shouted.

Heavy footsteps ran toward the bathroom then D burst in, “What happened?”

“Hey! No boys allowed!” Lyn yelled while threatening to throw a shampoo bottle at the hunter.

“Lyn, cool it,” Nadia hastily discarded her top to the floor, hardly concerned about standing in her underclothes with D in the room, “Chrissy, what the hell is going on? What’s the matter?”

“Nady, look,” Chrissy gestured up and down the young woman’s body, “your scars are gone!”

Nadia looked herself over, poking the spot on her stomach that was once home to a painful memory etched into her skin; its twin had also disappeared. The numerous scars from old fights and hunts that used to be engraved on her legs and arms, all were gone. Her skin was lively and new as if this young woman’s body had never seen battle. One would think Nadia would be shocked, but no, only a look of mild wonder and amusement graced her tired face as she inspected every limb. “Huh, well look at that…”

“If that’s all, I’m going back outside,” said D with his hand still on the door knob.

“You sure you don’t want to help bathe me too?” Nadia teased. D sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Being regulated to nothing but bed rest was beginning to get on Nadia’s nerves as she laid back in bed in the upstairs office. She was bored, and boredom made her fidgety. She tried sleeping, but she slept plenty while incapacitated in the cellar, and who could sleep with all the racket going on inside the house and out? Even without the noise, this time in the late afternoon was when she would normally be waking up and starting her nighttime routine- making food for the children’s dinner and getting them ready for bed, then preparing for her nightly patrols with a few members of the town’s vigilance squad.  
A couple of times Nadia tried to come downstairs. The first attempt was intending to watch the children play in the living room. She even tried to step out the front door to sit on the porch. But each time D would haul her back up the stairs and place her back into bed. If she was going to be stuck in bed, it could at least be in her cottage where she had books on hand to entertain herself with. Irritated, Nadia got out of bed again, but any hope of making it out of the room was dashed upon opening the door and finding the handsome hunter on the other side as he was just about to enter.

“Ah damn it…” Nadia groaned.

“Bed. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know…” Disappointed with her doomed efforts, Nadia adjusted her pajamas and crawled back under the covers while D clicked the office light on. Detaching his sword from his back and placing it across the wooden loveseat along with his hat, he then grabbed the desk chair and parked himself by the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay, I guess. Still sore, but mostly bored to tears. If I’m going to be trapped in here, can I at least have a book to read, Warden?”

“Maybe…” D said as he leaned in close with his hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Wait, what… what’re you doing?!”

The hunter touched his forehead to Nadia’s and held it there for a moment, “You have a fever. Here, it might benefit you to drink from me again.”

Nadia blushed as D started to take off his leather vambrace like he had done before. Thinking back on that day, she was embarrassed by the rush and stimulation she felt from the vitality in the man’s veins. Nobles and even some Dhampirs were known to take pleasure in drinking each others blood, even going so far as to make it into a sexual act. The notion made her feel awkward as she watched D push up the sleeves of his coat and shirt then extended his arm. Nadia pushed it away and shook her head.

“No thanks, Scooter. I think I had my fill of your particular brand.”

“ **_Tsk, tsk, she’s so picky_**. ”

“GAH!!” Nadia jumped in her seat and pointed at D’s left hand, “Holy hell, I completely forgot you had that!”

“ **_I’m not a ‘that'… I’m a ‘what',_ ** ” the parasite’s voice carried it’s usual sarcastic tone as he teased, “ **_and you should count yourself lucky, missy, as I know a dame or two wouldn’t have minded sinking their teeth into this guy._ ** ”

Nadia, although annoyed, did nothing beyond jutting out the tip of her tongue only for the left hand to return it in kind.

“ **_If you’re not going to take a swig, then you’re just going to have to get used to the idea of being cooped up for a few more days until your body’s recovered._ ** ”

Nadia gave D a sideways glance, “Does he ever shut up?”

“I’ve tried…” said D as he fixed his sleeves and vambrace.

Leaning back on her pillows Nadia sighed, “A few more days… I’m going to end up missing the festival… A shame too, made myself a dress for the formal dinner and everything. But, I guess it’ll just have to wait ‘til next year… That is if I’m still here, shit! I just realized that the whole town probably knows my little secret by now!” Nadia groaned and clapped her hands to her face.

“No,” D said calmly, “as far as I’m aware, those that don’t already know still remain ignorant of your lineage. As for the festival, the Sheriff and Deputy Mayor made an announcement the day after the attack stating that everything is on hold until Shawn is either captured or it’s made clear that he’s no longer in Haven.” When her hands rested in her lap, D stood and placed a reassuring hand on Nadia’s shoulder, “Relax and get some sleep.” She felt a pinch on bit of exposed skin and began to feel groggy.

“ **_There. That should knock you out for awhile, you mouthy little minx._ ** ”

The hunter picked up his sword, put on his hat, then went for the door and clicked off the light. The room was now in partial darkness as the late afternoon sun had dipped into the evening hours. D opened the office door and prepared to leave when a sleepy voice called after him.

“D?”

“Yes?” he said looking back.

“Sorry for being a jerk… and giving you such a hard time,” Nadia paused and yawned, “and… thank you… for saving me.”

D gave nod in return, “You’re welcome.” The door closed and then he was gone. Nadia’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier with every blink. She had one last thought before falling into a deep sleep.

_‘Did he just smile?’_

 

 

 

End Chapter 3  
____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, backstory! Not much in the way of action but we do get a glimpse of my OC's past =D and the lack of tension is made up for with plenty of sass and hopefully some humor. One line in particular had my hubby laughing pretty good, "What? Really? Are you really going to call him that?" and I'm like, "If you're laughing then don't question it." Humor dies when it has to be explained.  
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed reading chapter 3. I'm currently in the middle of chapter 4 which is shaping up to be another long one. Expect more backstory but there'll be a little more action and lots and lots of sass. I love sassy characters, ehuehuehuehue...


	4. What Doesn't Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, more pieces to Nadia's past are revealed. There seem to be more questions than answers as D seeks to uncover the truth. What could she be hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'd love to hear some feedback. All I ask is for responses to be polite and respectful.

 

Memories whirled back and forth in inconsistent motions as if Nadia’s mind were in disarray. The fevered dream state in which she lay left her fighting in her sleep. Visions caused her to call out for people no longer in this world. A warm hand placed on her damp forehead calmed her movements, easing her mind back to a time less frightening.  
A young Nadia, in her buttoned-up coat and white scarf, sat at a wooden table inside a quiet tavern with her adoptive father sitting across. The girl sat with her hands gripping the sides of her chair looking tired but also annoyed. Evan, with his arms resting on the table, glanced at her.

“Hey, kiddo, relax. As soon as Roe gets here we’ll head back to the inn so you can eat,” he said in a low whisper.

“But, papa, I’m hungry now…” Nadia whimpered, resting her chin on the edge of the table. Evan could only pat the child’s head.

“Roe will be here any minute, hun, just be patient.”

A few more minutes passed before the door to the tavern opened. Nadia became excited thinking the person entering would be Roe, but laid back in her seat in a huff when it wasn’t. But, right behind that individual, adjusting the rucksack on his shoulder, was Roe with a look as if he were just as impatient as he swiped bits of fallen snow from his dark hair. He took a seat at the table with an excited Nadia playfully pulling on his arm to the point her ear muffs threatened to fall off.

“If you got the stuff, let’s hurry back-” Evan kept his gruff voice low as he began to stand up.

“About that, pop,” Roe gestured for him to sit back down.

“What? You got everything, right?”

Roe leaned in, his brow furrowed, “I got most of it, the parts for the horse and the new wiring for my arm… But the shipment with the pills was lost. The trader happens to know Jack and sent a wire for him to meet us here, but it’s going to be a few days.”

Evan let out a heavy sigh, taking off his tweed cap and pinching the bridge of his wide nose, “I could talk to the barkeep, but I don’t know if he’s going to be as accommodating as the fella that gave us this,” he said, taking out a bit of paper from his coat pocket that had been given to him via the black market trader, Jack, who had previously supplied them the blood pills. Getting up from the table, the grizzled man made a worried stride to the bar.

Nadia patted Roe on the arm, “Hey, Roe-roe, why do you need wires for your arm?”

Roe smirked, “It’s mechanical. Lost my real  one fighting a Greater Dragon, burned it right off.”

“Really?” Nadia’s eyes went wide as she pulled back the sleeve of Roe’s jacket. Expecting to see metal underneath, she was disappointed when she only saw what she thought was skin, “Aw, don’t lie, Roe!”

“No, it’s true! Look,” said Roe with a laugh. Taking off the right side of his bomber jacket and rolling up the short sleeve of his white shirt, he tapped what looked like faint glowing circles in the skin that, as he went on to explain, was actually synthetic. Panels in his arm opened up, revealing a network of wires and gears and all the trappings of a cybernized limb. Nadia gaped in awe. All the while behind her, she could hear Evan clearing his throat.

The barkeeper who had been quietly cleaning beer steins, threw his towel over his shoulder as Evan approached the polished bar top. “What can I do for ya?”

“You happen to have a cook on hand?” Evan asked.

“Aye, that we do. You lot hungry?”

“You could say that. See my daughter there? She has an illness that leaves her weak, and we lost her meds on the way here…but I have an old family re cipe that can help. Would your c ook be able to prepare this?” Evan slid the piece of paper toward the man.

Glancing it over the barkeeper raised his brow, “Huh, Black Pudding, eh? Haven’t had any  request s  for that in ages, but sure, mate. No problem. This for all three of ya?”

“Yeah but, if you could, leave the girl’s raw. She’s been without her medicine for a few days and eating it that way will give her health a real boost.”

“Aye, I’ll see to that. Poor child,” the portly man eyed Nadia with a look of sympathy as she played with Roe, “but what a beauty, eh?” The barkeep hastily made his way to the swinging doors that led to the back part of the tavern, “EH! SMITTY! Fire up the grill and make some o’that Black Pudding, three orders, but leave one raw!”

After a time, Evan, Roe and Nadia each sat with a plate of food in front of them. While the two men began to cut into theirs, Nadia looked at hers oddly.

“Mine looks funny…” She leaned toward it and sniffed, “Smells funny too.”

Evan glanced over, “Asked them to leave yours raw. Poke it and it might still oink at you,” he said with a wink. With a small finger, the girl prodded the dark colored mixture of herb, oats, and pig’s blood as Roe gave a loud snort. Nadia jumped in her seat but let out a squeaky laugh when Roe did it again. She sniffed the food again, and then took a tiny bite.  
In this memory, just a few feet away, D watched as the young Nadia took her spoon and gladly gobbled up her meal. Afterwards, the three left the tavern, Evan toting a bag of extra portions to last until they could secure another batch of ‘medicine’. The memory went dark.  
Nadia’s mind began to shift. In the office where she laid asleep, D sat in the desk chair beside her with his left hand placed on her head as Lyn came in with a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth, the skirt of the outfit she wore the day they met swishing about her thin, pale legs. To her it appeared as though the hunter was checking the sick woman’s temperature.

“The fever’s been giving her bad dreams, hasn’t it?” said Lyn. Sitting on the opposite side of the bed, she placed the bowl onto the nightstand, and with the dampened cloth she started to clean Nadia’s sweaty face.

“She’s been calling out  names. Who’re ‘Roe’ and ‘Grey’? ” Though D knew some of the information from having glimpsed Nadia‘s memories, he couldn’t admit to it.

“Well,” Lyn dipped the cloth into the bowl of water again then partially rung it out, “Roe was her older brother, but he died about 20 years ago, long before I was even born. I don’t know who this ‘Grey’ is, though. There’s stuff about her past that we just don’t know. We’ve asked a few times here and there over the years but…There are some things she refuses to talk about. I made the mistake of asking about her scars too much and she got kinda mad at me. I never asked again after that.” Lyn went to dip the cloth again, “If she’s having nightmares then there must have been some pretty awful things that happened. If you plan on asking her when she wakes up, I’d tread carefully if I were you. She’s got quite the temper.” Lyn got up from the bed and excused herself from the room. D was once again alone with  the sleeping Nadia.

“ **_Tread carefully, pssh. With stuff like that, you’re like the proverbial ‘bull in a china shop.’_ ** ” The parasite in D’s  left hand chuckled aloud as its wrinkled face appeared in the hunter’s palm. “ **_Personally, I’d like to know how that Roe guy managed to die only some years before that ginger-haired filly was born. Twenty years ago? Seems fairly recent for our dear Matron, don’tcha think? Given the time frame, it doesn’t seem possible. While I don’t know the exact number, like I mentioned before, she’s got to be one or two thousand years old…if Roe were still alive he’d be about the same…not possible for somebody who, for all we know, was an ordinary human._ ** ”

“Indeed.” When the parasite’s face retreated, D returned the palm of his left hand back to Nadia’s forehead.

Searching her mind, the hunter found himself placed in the scenery of another memory. Just a few feet in front of the porch of the house that D knew as the children’s home, a young Nadia sat playing on the ground with pieces of a puzzle and her doll slumped atop her crossed legs in the dimming light of a late afternoon sun. Shaded by the house, she looked a year or two older in this memory than the one D had witnessed just a few minutes before. Though she still wore the pink dress and coat that had been given to her just a few years prior, both fit differently. The dress seemed shorter and the coat was not as baggy on her as it once had been.  
She looked up as a couple of shadows approached; one, though, was much smaller than the other and a might lighter in shade. Evan stopped just ahead of her. He had in tow a young boy about the same age as Nadia. His beige trousers and light blue button-down shirt were at least three sizes too big, with brown suspenders keeping his pants from falling to his feet. While one hand was clasped in Evan’s, the other was balled up in front of his face as he sucked on his thumb. For such a young boy, he seemed so morose. Evan knelt down and gestured for the girl to come to him.

“Hey Nadia, I got somebody I want you to meet,” he said, taking Nadia’s hand. “This here is Grey. He’s going to be living with us from now on. Why don’t you guys make friends while I go get Roe, alright?”

Evan patted Grey on the back then walked up the porch steps and disappeared  into the house. The boy’s wild  platinum hair spiked in all directions  with some long fringe draping over his frosty blue eyes. He had faint red streaks coming down the length of his puffy cheeks, as if he had cried bloody tears. Grey sniffled as he and Nadia looked at each other. Nadia held on to her doll, unsure of what to say or do, as Grey continued sucking his thumb.

“Um…hi…” Nadia said, shyly approaching the boy.

“Hi,” Grey managed to reply hoarsely without removing the thumb stuck in his mouth.

“H-how old are you?”

Grey stopped sucking on his thumb long enough to count on his fingers, “Nine,” then promptly stuck it back in.

“Hey, me too…well, I will be soon…why are you crying?”

“My mama died…” Fresh ruby tears began drip down Grey’s face, though he seemed to be holding back from crying outright.

“Oh…my mine died too.” Nadia hugged her doll a bit tighter.

“How?”

“I don’t wanna say.”

“Okay.”

It seemed strange to her that this boy could manage to talk with his thumb in his mouth, but then this encounter was strange overall as she had not been around other children. Looking back at her puzzle, she was about to offer letting him help when Grey popped his thumb out and pointed at her.

“You look funny,” he said, gesturing to her pointed ears.

Nadia blushed despite feeling insulted, so much so that the tips of the ears he was pointing to also turned bright red.

Clapping a hand to the side of her head she stammered back, “S-so do you!” Her manner became increasingly indignant. They bickered back and forth until Evan and Roe stepped out onto  the  porch, just as Nadia shouted at Grey, “Well you’re nine and you suck your thumb like a baby!”

“NADIA!!”

She screeched in fright, leaping back a foot. Although she knew she was about to be in trouble, Nadia still threw an accusatory finger at Grey, “He started it!”

“Did not.” Grey had his thumb back in his mouth and now looked somewhat cavalier after having almost cried just a few minutes before.

“Did too! Papa, he said I looked funny!” She angrily pointed at her ears, her doll hanging haphazardly in her bent arm. Looking as if he was trying to antagonize her further, Grey lightly kicked dirt at Nadia’s slip-on shoes. “Hey! Stop that!”

Roe and Evan intervened just when an infuriated Nadia went to give Grey a good slap. Evan grabbed Grey, hoisting him under his burly right arm while Roe did the same with Nadia. The girl flailed her arms all the while shouting what was to them a strange language; which explained the accent she had that the two men couldn’t place.

“You sound funny, too.”

“Hey!” Evan looked down at the boy, “You swore to me you weren’t going to be trouble!”

Nadia razzed Grey, only to be razzed back. Chuckling haughtily, Grey took his middle fingers and pulled at the bottoms of his eyes and razzed Nadia again, only harder. Now Nadia was enraged. Kicking her legs, she squirmed in Roe’s grip while swinging her fists.

“Poco cabrón estúpido!! Ven aquí y hacer que, me atrevo a usted! Voy a patear el culo!!” Which, translated in Nadia’s mind, came out roughly as,  “Stupid little bastard!! Come here and do that, I dare you! I'm gonna kick your ass!!”

The memory flashed to sometime later. The night sky was filled with twinkling stars, and Nadia and Grey both found themselves standing on either side of the porch, their young forms silhouetted against the brightly lit windows. Both stood with their arms extended out to the sides with a bucket weighted with lake water in each hand. They must have been like this for a while as Grey was beginning to falter. Nadia, on the other hand, was steadfast. Glancing at her out of the corner of his left eye, a wry smile grew on Grey’s lips.

“Hey,” he whispered, “betcha I can last longer than you…”

“Oy, cabrón, we’re not supposed to talk…” Nadia grumbled back.

“Nah, doubt it’d be worth it anyway. Your weak little girl arms won’t last long compared to my manly physique.”

Nadia’s anger flared as her cheeks puffed and her face and ears blushed again.

“ **_That little snot!_ ** ” D’s left hand laughed aloud .  “ **_But look at her, though! She grits her teeth just like you do! HA! Oh, look there, her ears wiggle too! Ho boy, is she pissed!_ ** ” D stood silently watching as the parasite continued his hoarse chortling.

“But,” Grey spoke again, “why not make a bet of it?” He chuckled softly but faltered again, spilling a few drops of water.

Nadia, sensing what she perceived as the inevitable, smiled wryly herself, “Fine. First one to drop their buckets has to run a lap around the house…”

“Sounds easy enough.” Grey arrogantly puffed out his chest.

“…Buck naked…” The smile on Nadia’s face grew all the more devious.

At that last statement, the haughty look on Grey’s face slipped away and he began to sweat. After about thirty minutes passed, Evan came out the front door just as Grey’s arms lost the little bit of strength they had left.

“Alright you two, no more fight-”

_CLUNK! SPLASH!_

Nadia whipped her head and body toward the commotion, dropping her buckets as she pointed, “HA! YOU LOSE, JERK!!” a look of wily satisfaction painting her face. She laughed and hollered, as did D’s left hand, while Grey started disrobing begrudgingly. Evan stood gaping, desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

“Heeey Nadiaaa!” Grey called out. Marching out on to the expansive yard, he made one last obscene gesture before flinging his underpants at the girl. Nadia again flew into a rage, using what bit of extra strength she had as a dhampir child to rip a baluster from the porch railing. Leaping over the side, she went after Grey, chasing him around the house and yard with the wooden post waving in the air. Roe had then come out upon hearing the raucous and fell to knees laughing at the sight over which Nadia could be heard angrily shouting.

“Voy a patear el culo!!”

In the waking world, Nadia’s adult body jerked in her sleep, temporarily throwing off D’s hand. Though her skin was still hot to the touch, she was sweating profusely, which meant her fever was on the verge of breaking. Still she pitched, mumbling incoherently. D moved to sit on the other side of the bed, doing as Lyn had done before. Taking the wet cloth from the bowl of water and ringing it out, he wiped her face clean. With another dip into the cool water, D placed the folded wash cloth on Nadia’s brow.

Nadia’s head tossed to the side. Gently gripping her right cheek, D brought her haggard face back toward him, readjusting the wash cloth as he went to reconnect with her subconscious mind.

“Grey,” she croaked, “No…come back…too d-dangerous…”

What memory could she be reliving now?

A burnt orange sky hung above what seemed like a derelict town. Stone buildings were covered with ghastly-looking mutant vines. Dark green lines covered with thorns and leaves streamed from busted out  windows and even jutted out onto the paved streets. A sixteen year-old Nadia trotted down one vine-covered avenue, a heavy double-sided battle axe in her right hand. Her other hand cupped to her mouth, she called out.

“Grey! Where are you?!” Her dark denim jeans had splatters of mud, her white tank similarly dirtied. She adjusted the collar of her blue hooded jacket, and the white tips of the fur-trimmed hood danced in the chilly air.

She moved on, stopping to look down other streets and alleyways. Again she called for Grey. Calming herself down, she focused on trying to sense his whereabouts. Having pinpointed his location, Nadia took off again. She moved her free hand to her head and adjusted the communicator hooked to her ear, pulling the microphone wand down toward her mouth then clicked it on.

“Roe, Pop, I found him. He’s in the courtyard.”

“Gotcha, kiddo. Heading that way now,” Roe’s voice buzzed in over a bit of static.

Turning a corner, Nadia slowed her gait upon reaching the courtyard. Grey was just ahead of her, kneeling down over a vine-covered body. His navy jacket flapped and fluttered in a passing gust of wind, and his only weapon was a large magnum strapped to his side. Sighing, he dropped a piece of vine and wiped his hands on his camouflage-printed pants. Grey stood up straight and adjusted the black shirt underneath his jacket, his military boots crunching over more vines, broken stone, and shattered glass as he met with Nadia. Her own similar boots stepped over fallen bodies.  
Standing face to face, it was made clear to the hunter that stood watching nearby how much these two dhampirs had changed in the years since that first meeting. Other than her state of dress and her long dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail, Nadia was not much different than how she looked in the present time; albeit a few years younger in appearance. Grey, though his wild platinum hair was styled differently with a few tufts sticking out, had vastly matured, physically growing tall and strong. His build was similar to D’s despite being a few inches shorter in height. He was no longer the scrawny, thumb-sucking nine year-old he once was.

“Don’t go taking off alone like that, dumbass. That magnum’s useless against this plant golem,” Nadia scolded Grey with a familiar harsh tone that was now devoid of the accent her voice once carried.

“Sorry, babe, guess curiosity got the better of me,” Grey half-smirked, his voice deep and low.

“I’m not your ‘babe,’” Nadia dismissed the remark and waved her free hand, “Don’t run off again, I can’t work the axe’s spell without you.”

Grey chuckled, “Whatever.” Jokingly, he flicked Nadia in the breast as he turned to join with Evan and Roe as they entered the courtyard from the other side.

“God, Grey  could you be serious for five minutes, please?! This job is hard enough without you being an ass.”

“Alright, five minutes,” he replied with a sarcastic nod. Despite all his growth, he still remained keen on teasing Nadia. The group came together near the crumbling, rundown fountain that sat in the courtyard’s center. All around them the cracked pavement was littered with bodies of the dead. Men, women, and children, all were covered in vines; sharp thorns torn into the skin. Nadia knelt down to examine the corpse of a woman. With the skin nothing more than a dried husk, it was nearly impossible to tell if the woman had been young or old at the time of her death. She asked herself the obvious question of who could have allowed this to happen, but she knew all too well the kind of monsters that created other monsters to attack humans who dared to live in the regions once inhabited by the Vampire Nobles. Grey knelt down by another corpse just a few feet away.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Dropping his teasing attitude, Grey finally adopted a serious look as he arched an eyebrow, glancing over at his partner.

“Yeah…the sooner we take it down, the better.”

“Though ,  it’s a bit late for these poor bastards.” Evan ran his calloused fingers through his gray hair, his narrow eyes scanning the area. His tall, burly form wore the same military-style outfit as Roe, but as Roe had only the one pauldron and armor-clad arm, Evan had two. Both veteran hunters remained alert, ready to pull the broadswords sheathed at their hips at the slightest sign of trouble. Meanwhile, Nadia and Grey examined the bodies.

“Pop, any word on the Noble that created this golem?” Nadia asked.

“There is, kiddo, but they’ve long since skipped town to one of the other continents. The best we can do for these folks is kill the beast so it can‘t attack anyone else. Keep your eyes and ears open, kids. Out of the four of us, the two of ya have the better senses.” The two teens nodded in agreement.  
Nadia was first to feel a sense of foreboding creep up her spine. Then Grey felt the same sensation. Standing, they each gave a knowing look. Nadia presented the battle axe she held in her right hand. Grey gripped the throat of the handle with his left. They each raised their free hand, but before they could continue, the looming danger they both sensed grew stronger. Grey turned back toward Evan and Roe, his eyes hastily searching for the direction the gloom was coming from. Stepping farther away but turning about and around, Grey investigated all possible directions. Even his dhampir senses were confused.

“Nady, you feelin’ this?” With his back to Nadia, Grey’s voice was becoming more and more concerned. He trekked closer to the older men. Nadia stayed rooted to one spot, the double-sided battle axe at her side shaking in her hand. She focused her mind and calmed her racing heart. She couldn’t afford to be scared, not now -- the training she had endured wouldn’t allow it. The toe of her right boot snagged on the torso of a corpse as she tried to catch up to Grey. Unbeknownst to her, the dark green vines strewn about the ground were silently converging to one point. A mass began to grow in size. Steadying herself so as to not trip, Nadia stepped over the body with her left foot. Something shot out from behind the girl and latched onto her ankle just as her other foot was hovering over the decaying figure.  
The other three hunters turned as a scream echoed in the courtyard. They turned back in time to see Nadia knocked to the ground, the side of her head smacking the pavement before being hoisted in the air. Though upside down, she could see their astonished faces as Grey, Roe, and Evan saw the growing mass holding her. The vines mutated into one solid form: the beastly plant golem they had been hunting. A wide drooling maw opened up on a head with multiple vacant, pus-colored eyes. A dripping tendril of a tongue slithered out from behind rows of jagged teeth. The momentum with which she was lifted turned Nadia in such a way she could see the ghastly sight behind her. She let out a piercing scream before being swayed in the other direction.

“Don’t worry, babe! We’re coming for ya!” Grey ran toward the hulking green golem, pulling out his magnum; Evan and Roe with their swords in hand were close behind him. Before he could get a shot off, engorged coils of green shot out. The wide limbs hit all three hunters in the chest, sharp thorns jabbing into them as they were knocked back. Any attempt to approach was met with a swift block. Grey was horrified as all he could do was watch as the golem, which by now had grown to almost twenty feet in height, licked its wretched tongue along Nadia’s back. She shuddered at the sensation.

“UGH!! Let go of me you, pervert!!” Nadia turned the grip the beast had on her ankle against it, using the tight grasp as a momentary anchor so she could swing her free leg up. Kicking the heel of her boot into the monster’s bottom jaw, the force from her leg was powerful enough to make the monster’s teeth to clamp together. This caused them to sever the tongue from the golem’s mouth. As it reeled from the pain, Nadia’s tethered ankle was released just as her body was circling around. Utilizing her heightened speed and reflexes, she swiped the battle axe left and severed the massive arm that dared to hold her captive. Following the twist in the swing, she turned her body back around. Then, as she landed on her feet,  Nadia sprung toward Grey.

“Grey, hurry! Grab the handle!”

Again, with their dominant hands on the handle of the battle axe, they attempted what had been interrupted. With two fingers pointed, they each brought their free hands up to their faces as Nadia and Grey chanted in unison the aforementioned spell. The axe glowed with a brilliant yellow light. The same glow gleamed along the contours of their bodies as the words flew from their lips.

_Dual suns, cry to the heavens!_

_Bring forth the holy light and split the earth!_

From the axe, therewere birthed twin silver halberds, both weapons simple in their design yet elegant all the same: a large curved blade on one side and second smaller one on the other, with a gold radiating sun motif on both sides of the rondell where the polls of the blades met at the head’s middle point. A long pike topped the head, its base gilded with a golden helix design, and the length of each halberd’s handles gave both wielders a massive reach. Nadia and Grey stood back to back in matching stances. With their supernatural speed the act happened in less than ten seconds, all the while the monster wallowed in pain.  
As he watched the scene take place, D could now see the prowess of these two dhampir hunters that was born from years of daily training and fighting as a pair. Even though it was only a memory, the seasoned Vampire Hunter could still feel the way their minds and bodies were synced as both stared their enemy down. The hulking golem, jutting out what was left of its tongue, released a nightmarish howl from deep within its chest.

“Yeah, like whatcha see, beasty?” Nadia taunted. “Took it from a bitch of a hag after we diced her up. Now we’re gonna do the same to you! It’s whatcha deserve for tryin’ to feel me up!”

“Nady, babe, don’t tease the plant monster,” Grey gave her a wink, “That’s my job!”

“Don’t call me ‘babe…’”

Both young hunters became quiet, a fierce look on their faces, each wrapped in the unnatural beauty that stemmed from the Noble blood in their veins. No bickering or teasing, both were now deadly serious, each feeding off of the other’s energy. This young, teenaged Nadia was not yet as strong as her older self, but her power and strength, the intensity of her pulsating aura- even in a memory she was proving to be what D had expected given what he had witnessed that night in the forest. Indeed she was much more than the average dhampir, just as the Left Hand had first ascertained.  
Both sensing the monstrous creature’s impending attack, Nadia and Grey braced their weapons and moved together with perfectly matched actions and timing. Side by side, they charged with the twin halberds. When the golem readied itself for an oncoming assault, Grey feigned a jab. In the second it took the creature to flinch, Nadia leapt, landing on the wider parts of the blades of her partner’s halberd. Without much effort in strength, Grey launched Nadia several feet up into the air. She sailed over the golem, circling and twisting her body to avoid the vines that shot up after her in such ways that would leave even the most expertly trained acrobat quaking with envy. Even D had to count himself impressed. Nadia landed on the other side without so much as a fault in her step. The twin halberds at the ready in mirrored positions, their formation was set to attack from all sides. No matter how or where the creature moved they would deal a devastating blow.  
But in this memory, what they had planned was not to be. They charged the beast; Nadia feigned going left while Grey went right. The instant the golem changed its direction they immediately jumped to the opposite side, following in tandem as they swiped the halberds. The monster moved to leap into the air, but as they had already predicted its move, Nadia and Grey instantly changed the direction of their weapons mid-swing. In a flash, the blades were up then coming back down like lightning; sparks flew up the moment bewitched metal met the pavement; the loud clangs echoed. The attack was no less than perfect, but yet the golem was gone, having disintegrated into a vast number of vines that shot away like hundreds of thin, dark green snakes that moved like the wind; leaves flew up in their wake. They hadn’t realized the golem had the ability to copy their speed and reflexes; that was a factor known only to its creator.  
The two dhampirs stood fixed, dumbfounded at the empty space. Evan and Roe, standing some feet away, were equally staggered. They all surveyed the wide expanse of the courtyard. Nadia and Grey trained their senses, but nowhere was the beast seen, heard, or felt.

“Fuck, it buggered off!” Grey shouted. Irritated, he clapped his free hand to his head,  and then  ran his long fingers through his hair.

“Ah well, there ya have it kids,” Evan said, brushing a gloved finger through his bushy mustache, “You win some, you lose some.”

“Nothing to do now but try and track it again  later. I don’t know about you guys but I’m not giving up on that bounty,” said Roe as he sheathed his sword.

All but Nadia were ready to pack it in and head back to the neighboring town where they had been staying. Grey stopped and glanced back. The girl was frozen, a confused, but stern look on her profile.

Grey came back toward her, “Nady, come on, we’re leaving. Hey, don’t go spacing out now.”

“It’s still here.” Gasping, she whipped her head right then back to the left.

“What do you mean it’s still here?” Evan called back.

“There’s nothing of it left, Nady, look.” Grey gestured all around them. The golem with it tentacle-like arms was gone, and so were the vines that enveloped the town and the dead. To  anyone  else, these people could have dropped dead of their own volition. To Nadia’s heightened awareness, all the creature did was take away what could have been used to discern its whereabouts. Out of their line of sight, the vines could be anywhere.

“You did  great  but ,  babe, it’s gone. We scared it off. There’s no point in hanging around…”

Nadia repeatedly shushed him, waving her free hand back and forth; the other still gripped her halberd so tight her knuckles turned white.

“Damn it, just focus! Focus real hard. Can’t you feel that?! I can‘t see it but it like it’s swirling around us. Like it’s charging up.”

“Can you sense where it’s gonna come from, kiddo?” asked Evan. Grey may not have been taking her as seriously as he should have been, but Evan certainly did. Being a veteran of the killing fields of the Frontier as well as the military, he knew better than to doubt another’s vastly superior senses, even if she was only sixteen years old. He unsheathed his sword once again, with Roe doing the same.

“Grey…listen, don’t drop your guard,” Nadia’s golden eyes pleaded for Grey’s sense of reason.

Finally, he gave in. Closing his eyes, Grey began to concentrate. With intense focus, he just barely managed to latch onto the faint pulse that Nadia hadn’t quite let go of.

“Jeez, you’re right. It’s like a vortex around the entire town! Don’t worry, babe, I got your back,” Grey winked as he gave a hearty thumbs up.

From their peripheral, both Nadia and Grey caught the flash of green the sped toward them, but neither were fast enough to dodge the attack that slammed into them, the force of it knocking the weapons from their hands. With the grip lost, the spell was broken and the twin halberds merged back into the battle axe. Vines upon vines coiled together to make massive arms that flew out and grabbed the two young hunters, and pinned them against the stone building on the other side of the courtyard. Nadia’s left shoulder took the hit against the cold stone, while Grey smashed against it with his back. More vines crawled up their arms and entangled them; quickly encasing their bodies as the golem reappeared, closing in on them as the thorns pierced their skin. Grey reached out desperately for Nadia with his right hand, while the other kept the thick tendrils from trying to choke him. She reached for him, calling his name, but the more Nadia struggled the tighter the vines wrapped themselves.  
Evan and Roe themselves were blocked again like before; the closer they tried to get, the farther they were knocked back. Hacking and slashing the vines led to their swords being ensnared and tossed away.  
Nadia tried to kick off the stone wall, but each time she was rammed right back into it. Both of them were now fixed to the wall as the vines encased them against the building. Beyond their struggling and reaching, all Nadia or Grey could do was watch as the other’s bodily fluids were sapped into the vines. Grey struggled more to reach out for Nadia’s hand and called her name, but the more he opened his mouth, the vines pushed against his throat and covered his face.  
D could only watch their frantic fighting and thrashing. What happened next would have been deemed a miracle by any ordinary human, but Nadia was not an ordinary human, nor was she an ordinary dhampir.  
The chaos surrounding her was threatening to drive her mind over the edge. Nadia’s anger reached levels one wouldn’t think to be possible as the Noble blood inside her awakened a furious power. Hearing Grey’s choked cries, her eyes blazed a hellish red. The skin along her arms emitted a heat that smoked the torn sleeves of her jacket. Her forearms turned a charred black, from the tips of her fingers to her elbows. Searing black flames erupted from her hands, burning the flesh of the vines.  
The golem howled at the pain, but a more vicious sound came from deep within Nadia’s throat that deafened the monster’s wail. Her fangs bared, the girl let out a snarling growl that would cower any lesser beast. The black flames licking up her arms grew, burning through everything they touched except for Nadia’s own body and clothes. Slicing through the thick mass of vines, Nadia cut herself free then did the same for Grey. His body slumped to the ground as he gasped for breath, watching Nadia as she came upon the creature, her body and mind driven mad by the crazed vampiric state.  
They all watched as the golem backed away, as if it were aware of the madness of the Nobility, cowering at the approach of a teenage girl that was dwarfed by its hulking body. The black flames grew in size as she flexed her arms and swung at the beast. Plumes of black flame flew toward its green flesh and incinerated everything they touched. Girl and beast moved more than halfway across the courtyard, the golem now half its size as the crazed Nadia burned away its body. Both were now at the point where the golem had attacked from. Its high-pitched squealing did nothing to deter its impending death.  
The others were left stunned at this. Evan, Roe, and even Grey knew the potential a dhampir could have, given their Noble blood, the manifestation of different powers and abilities inherited from a vampire parent, but this was beyond anything they knew or could think to imagine.  
Acting as though it knew it was dead no matter its attempts at escape the golem enacted one last insult. Launching itself at the girl, widening what was left of it gaping jaws, the golem wrapped its mouth over Nadia and swallowed her whole as if to crush her before her flames engulfed it. In the end, the creature’s effort was wasted as a dome of black flames exploded from inside the beast’s guts, every last piece of the golem burned to nothing. After a few seconds, the fiery dome receded back to its epicenter, where Nadia stood unfazed by her actions. Her hair had been undone and fluttered around her in long lengths, while torn bits of clothing also flapped in the swirls of hot wind.  
D stood before her now. The pulsating rage slipped away. No longer in the grips of insanity, Nadia’s vampiric features diminished. The girl swayed, her bruised and battered body exhausted from the fight. Grey reached Nadia as she fell back, catching her in his arms. Evan and Roe ran up after him.

“Nadia! Hey! Babe, look at me. Look at me!” Grey’s blue eyes were fraught with worry, “Nady, tell me you’re okay!”

Nadia gasped and wheezed as she tried to catch her breath, “Don’t… call… me… ‘babe ’… ”

“ **_ That was one hell of a spectacle… Though ,  that’s mere child’s play for you. I wonder where she got it from… _ ** ” D’s left hand pondered as the memory faded out.

“What are you getting at?”

“ **_Isn’t obvious? Either the Noble that fathered her is very powerful or…_ ** ”

“Or?” This was not the time for the parasite’s added drama and suspense.

“ **Or we’re looking at another hybrid experiment.** ”

***

The darkness of the unconscious mind brightened with another remembrance. The evening sky was awash with the bright lights of the Capital as Nadia and Grey wandered the grounds of a vacant park, gravel crunching under their boots. The two teens stopped to marvel at the setting sun. While Nadia gazed at the horizon, Grey secretly watched her as her countenance softened at the view, his eyes regarding the girl’s burgeoning femininity. It seemed some time had passed since the fight with the plant golem, and in that time Grey appeared as if he had a newfound appreciation for his hunting partner: The way she took off her tweed cap, as if to greet the coming night with childlike awe; that long mane of dark hair, the way her short white dress fitted her chest, but billowed around the rest of her body underneath a cropped black vest; her dark form-fitting trousers that made her long legs all the more defined. Something new was born from the fire that erupted that day. This was not the same old Nadia, and Grey seemed enchanted by her.

“What are you smiling at?” She asked, after realizing Grey had been quietly staring for much longer than she deemed appropriate.

“Huh? W hat? Uh, nothing…” Grey’s expression bordered on sheepish.

“Okay… You’re acting weirder than usual.” Nadia stood counterpoised with one hand on her hip, the other clutching her cap as she narrowed her eyes at the young man who was now giving her an uneasy smirk.

“It’s just… You seem different, is all. Not really sure if I like it or not,” Grey rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

“So? Who asked you?” Annoyed, Nadia turned on her heel and headed toward an elaborate fountain off to her left.

“Aw c’mon on, Nady, don’t be like that. You still like me… Don’t you?”

“With the way you’ve been lately, I dunno…Maybe I do… Maybe I don’t.” Nadia stopped in her tracks and turned back around and threw a pointed finger, “You’ve changed. You act different and I don’t know if I like it. For a loudmouth, you’ve been really quiet, and sometimes it’s like you go out of your way to avoid me. Other times you look like you want to kiss me or something!”

Grey grasped the hand thrown out at him and stepped closer. Nadia recoiled slightly at the oddly soft expression he was wearing, unsure of his intent.

“Maybe I do…”

“What? Don’t be stu-”

The last rays of sunlight cast a golden glow as Grey caressed Nadia’s left cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise when his lips locked onto hers. Her heart pounded in her ears. Grey smiled gently as he broke away. But the satisfaction of stealing Nadia’s first kiss was short-lived when a punch knocked him flat on his back.

“OW! What?!” Grey cupped both his hands over his face, “What was that for?” Supported with one arm, he pinched his bleeding nose as he looked up at Nadia. Her face and the tips of her ears blushed profusely.

“You jerk!! You could have at least asked for my permission first!!” Nadia was filled with conflicting emotions. Small beads of tears sat at the corners of her eyes. She wasn’t sure if she should be embarrassed or angry. With her hands balled up, she contemplated hitting him again.

Grey picked himself up but was too stunned to speak at first, “Nady, I-”

“No!” She backed away then picked up a pebble from the gravel pathway and threw it him, “You stay back you, you- defiler of women!!” She threw one more pebble before running off, faint sobs trailing behind her.

The next influx of memories depicted the two young hunters maturing and eventually growing closer over the next few years, despite the outburst that evening in the park. Their affections deepened after both confessed how they really felt.  
The rush of nostalgia slowed to one overcast day. The clouds threatened rain as Nadia and Grey rode their cyborg mounts toward a lonely barn that sat on the outskirts of a quiet Frontier village. On their first hunt together without Evan and Roe, Nadia and Grey found themselves in a difficult spot. The inn had refused them service, so the two were forced to seek refuge elsewhere. Their first thought was to keep going. The storm would shield them from the sun so they could have ridden on further to another town to stay in, but the rain was heavy as it began to pour, and slowed their body functions to the point that it was better to rest and wait for the nighttime hours. The deluge grew heavier as they reached partially opened barn doors, just wide enough for both to ride through.  
After dismounting, Grey tended to the horses while Nadia scouted the barn’s interior to make sure it was safe. Hunters knew better than to sleep in a strange place without checking for any potential hazards first. Though they were still young, Nadia and Grey were no longer the novices they used to be. Over time they had proved themselves capable enough that Evan and Roe felt they were ready to venture off without their help. And here they were, taking control of their surroundings like seasoned pros. Once the barn doors were secured and every inch of the inside was searched, the young huntress looked for a quiet place to sleep.  
The barn didn’t appear to be owned by anyone in particular, but somebody in town made sure it was kept clean for the bales of hay stored inside, and for that Nadia was thankful as she traipsed along the second level. The way everything was placed and how the hay was stacked meant there wasn’t much space to work with. She set her gear and saddle bags down and went to move a few bales to make room.  
Grey made his way up just as Nadia finished clearing a space. With a small knife, she cut the bindings on a few large bales, spreading the spilled hay to make a soft pallet, then prepped their blankets and sleeping bags. Satisfied with her task, Nadia removed her dripping poncho. It thankfully kept her hair and top half dry to an extent, but her jeans didn’t fare so well. After taking off her boots, she peeled off her wet jeans then set them aside to dry. In just her tank and underwear, Nadia took her jacket and folded it into a makeshift pillow. She laid back and prepared to sleep, while Grey was preparing to do the same. Flopping onto his unfolded sleeping bag in his t-shirt and boxers, he yawned and stretched as Nadia curled up under her blanket.

“Not too shabby, eh?” he asked, stifling another yawn. “This is probably the nicest barn I’ve ever been in.”

“Yeah, so nice I’m rethinking the strongly worded letter I have in mind for that ass of an innkeeper…” Nadia huffed, “Even after I offered to pay double the rate, he still threw us out…”

“Babe, what’d you think was gonna happen? You know most places aren’t too keen on people like us.”

“Yeah, I know…” Nadia grumbled as she cocooned herself in her blanket, “He didn’t have to be so rude about it, though. I mean, I‘m not expecting people to just suddenly be accepting and love us but… Is it too much to ask to not be hated all the time? I don’t think I’m being unreasonable.”

“I don’t know what to tell ya, babe. Try and not think about it so much,” Grey said as he rolled onto his side, facing Nadia’s back. She let out a frustrated groan. Scooting up behind her, he wrapped his arms around the girl, “At least one person in this barn loves you.”

“Really? Who?”

Grey made a disappointed pout, “Me, dummy.” He snuggled in tighter, nuzzling the side of his face against Nadia’s head, “I love you.”

Nadia wriggled loose and repositioned herself the other way. Facing Grey, she drew herself in and rested her head against his shoulder. “I love you, too.”

When her eyes closed, D was once more cast in darkness. Then there was a flicker of light as Nadia fluttered her eyes open. The rain had long stopped pelting the barn window above them, and what little sunlight there had been during the day began to fade away. The few clothes they were wearing had been tossed away when they made love for the first time several hours earlier. Grey was still sleeping as Nadia partly wrapped herself in her blanket and looked outside. Night was rolling in.  
Grey woke to see Nadia sitting atop a stack of hay bales to look out the tall barn window, her buxom figure still wrapped in her blanket. She turned when she heard his stirrings in the makeshift bed. With a tight grip on the blanket, Nadia made her way back down.

“It’ll be dark soon. Better get ready to head out.”

“Hey uh, Nady?” Grey asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice as his hunting partner checked her jeans and boots.

“Hm? What is it?” Nadia replied as she pulled on her jeans; the denim was stiff but at least it was dry. She was about to put her boots on when Grey began to stammer.

“D-do you, do you ever think you’d want to, um…” Grey shyly tapped his forefingers together, “Would you, uh…”

The more he tried to get the words out, the more nervous he became as Nadia stared at him. Her questioning eyes widened. What was he trying to ask?

Grey then suddenly shut his eyes tight and clapped his hand together in front of his face, “Nady, would you please marry me?!” The words flew out so fast she barely understood the question. Did he just propose?

“Wh-what?!” The boots grasped in her hand dropped to the wooden floor as Nadia stood stunned. For a moment she was frozen in disbelief. Grey quickly slipped on his boxers and trotted over to her.

“Nady, hey, you alright?” Grey gasped Nadia’s shoulders and gently shook her out of stupor.

“I… D-did you… M-m-marry? Y-you? M-me??”

“Yeah, when we get back home. Let’s get married.”

Speechless, all Nadia could do was nod.

Grey smiled wide and took her hands, “Really? You really want to?!”

Nadia smiled back and nodded again. Grey scooped the girl up, hugged her close, and gleefully twirled about. There was seemingly no end to his delight as Grey laughed and whooped with Nadia is his arms.

“Let’s hurry up and get this job over with, go home and get hitched! Then, let’s have a bunch of kids!”

“What? A bunch?!”

“Yup! Aw, c’mon, babe, don’t look at me like that! That house is too big to not have a whole mess of kids runnin’ around!” Nadia could only laugh at his excitement as Grey danced about again in the bright moonlight that spilled from the window.  
The scene changed again. And then again. Unfamiliar, menacing faces. A fight? Over and over these memories  flashed ;  some too quickly to be seen fully or understood. The subconscious mind D was immersed in warped and twisted, spinning out of control as Nadia’s voice could be heard screaming Grey’s name with one last glimpse of her terrified face. Nadia’s mind was becoming too chaotic. Searching further would be a pointless effort as long her fever persisted. But no matter: piecing together the clues from the last few bits of memories that he could see, D came to his own conclusions. However, the conformation was going to have to come from Nadia herself.

* * *

D meandered through the back streets of Haven, the sun shining overhead. On the far side of town, high up on the crater’s craggy wall he spotted a lookout station nestled on a wide cliff. A good spot for one to get view of the town’s layout, but how to get up there? He stopped just ahead of the Village Hall. Just off to his left, an old sign post housed a directory and an outdated map. As he suspected, if he continued heading toward the far side of the crater he was bound to reach a service road leading up to that cliff.  
The view from the cliff was excellent. D could see just about everything the town had to offer, from the farming fields and orchards that bordered either side, to the neighborhoods and businesses that branched off the main streets. Standing just a few feet from the edge, if he trained his sight, the hunter could see all the way to the other side of the crater.

Somebody could be heard approaching from the right, “Nice day for a stroll, isn’t it?”

The sheriff had spotted D as he made his way up the service road to the station on the cliff. D turned to see him as the lawman walked up. He seemed amicable enough though the hunter looked at him with an eye of indifference. Turning away, D looked back down on the town, the inhabitants going about their day. Many seemed to be working on decorating the major thoroughfares with brightly colored décor of ribbons and flowers. A band stand was being erected in the central square, while further along the street and up the entrance plaza booths were being made to display goods and games.  
The commotion from the previous week had halted the work for the coming festival, but now it seemed the town was ready to resume the preparations. There had yet to be any word of the whereabouts of Shawn or his  capture  and since then security had been heightened. Volunteer groups had been added to the local vigilance squad to guard posts throughout the town, while others manned the entrances.

“Everybody’s all up in a tizzy. Been so busy with the manhunt, I haven’t had the chance to thank you for taking Nadia’s place in the guard patrol. Speaking of, how’s she doing?”

“She’s getting better.”

“That’s good,” the sheriff sighed. “What happened was a real shame. I’ve known that girl for a long time, such a hard worker and takes such good care of them kids. And what a looker,” he said with a laugh, “But being half Noble, that’s to be expected, I guess.”

“You don’t have a problem with her being a dhampir?” D spied the sheriff out the corner of his eye.

“Nope. Well, I did at first. Everybody on the Frontier has that fear. When I took over as being sheriff, I didn’t realize I’d be working the side-job of keeping an eye on her. Initially I was very mistrusting, despite what the Mayor had said. I’ll admit, it took some getting used to, but after awhile it stopped occurring to me that the woman joining us for post-patrol drinks had Noble blood. The way she’d down a beer and crack a few jokes with the guys, Nadia was as human as any of us.”

D stood silently as he continued to view the town below. The sheriff watched over the stoic figure in black, his sight marveling at the hunter’s stunning features.

“And, in case you were wondering, you being a dhampir doesn’t bother me either.”

D looked at the lawman, but his expression was unchanged. “I don’t recall mentioning that. Is that going to be a problem?”

“You didn’t say, but I picked up on it when you told me your name the night you took over Nadia’s patrol duties. I’ve traveled some before I settled here, and I’ve heard a few tales of a Vampire Hunter who was a dhampir, dressed all in black with a great long sword and otherworldly looks. But like I said, I’ve worked with Nadia for a long time and it’s because of her I was able to have more of an open mind. So don’t worry.”

A few moments passed before the hunter addressed the sheriff again.

“Where can I find Justine?” D asked.

“Huh? Oh, you mean ‘Auntie Justine?’ Just over there on the east side of town, see that lone house covered in flowers by the apple orchard? She  lives there. But, why’d  you want to see her?”

“I have some questions I’d like to ask.”

“Hmm, if they’re about Nadia that’d make sense, but fair warning: the old bird’s kinda eccentric.”

The sheriff turned to head back down the service road, but looked back. “You know, the Harvest Festival’s in a few more days. You should get your sweet Nadia to invite you if she hasn’t done so already. It’s about time she got a nice fella like you to take care of her. If you don’t mind my saying so, you two are going to have some beautiful children.” The sheriff smiled and gave a wink before leaving. As he stepped away, he could have sworn he heard some coarse sniggering that sounded as if it came from the hunter’s left hip, but chalked it up the station’s transmitter tower creaking in the wind.  
The lone house covered in flowers by the apple orchard. For any ordinary man, it would have taken some time to get there, but for a man like D, it was hardly a chore. A simple step off the edge of the high cliff, and the hunter dropped like a stone, landing on the roof of a municipal building without a sound or being seen. Other than the few volunteer guards posted on almost every street corner, the backstreets on this side of town were empty as D made his way through. Following the cobbled street then turning onto a dirt path that led up to an old picket fence, the flower-covered home was just on the other side. As D passed through the fence’s gate, a stout old woman came out the old front door, supported by a wooden cane in one hand, and a basket of apples and a bouquet of freshly-picked flowers hanging from her arm.

“Oh my, I have a guest. Fancy that.”

“Are you Auntie Justine?” D asked as he approached the hunched old woman.

“Aye, that I am,” the old woman’s dark skin wrinkled further as she smiled. “I was just on my way to go see my dear Nadia, but I can go later. Come inside, I’ll make us some tea.”

Untying the scarf that covered her silver hair that was tied in a neat bun, and placing it and the basket of flowers and apples on a hutch in her small living room, Auntie Justine then made her way to the kitchen at the back, her cane tapping across the wood floor. At Justine’s request, D sat at her small, round dinner table on the other side of the living room after leaving his hat and sword at the door. A few minutes later the old woman joined him at the table with a tray of food and tea steeping in elegant china cups. After setting the tray and placing the tea on the table, Justine took her seat across from the hunter, adjusting her blouse and vest, and placing a napkin across her long, dark skirt.

“I take it you’re the young man who’s been looking after my sweet Nady. I came by just the other day to visit and had meant to thank you, but you were busy fixing that leaky roof. My, it was devastating to hear that she had been attacked, you have my deepest thanks for what you did.”

Justine’s wizened face was sullen for a moment as she thought on what had happened. “My, I hadn’t realized just how much I had come to rely on her and the girls until then. As you can see, dear, my old  legs can’t go very far on their  own. I was about  to  ride my old tractor over to the house when I saw a handsome young man in my yard.” She smiled as she clapped her gnarled hands together, “Now, what brings you here today?”

“Nadia had been talking in her sleep while she had that fever…”

* * *

After Nadia’s fever broke, D waited a few days until she was well enough to think clearly to ask about the visions he had seen.  
Just that morning Nadia had come down the stairs not long after Lyn and Chrissy had left to take the children to school. She sat in the living room on the sofa under the landing while D sat in his usual spot on the sofa opposite her.

“You’re looking rather pensive, dare I ask what you’re thinking about?” she fidgeted with the tattered knees of her jeans.

“The fever you had seemed to give you some bad dreams. The way you called out in your sleep was concerning to say the least.”

“Really? Wow. I didn’t scare the kids did I?”

“No.”

“Good,” she sighed in relief. “Some of the older kids are prone to night terrors and it’s not easy explaining that to the younger ones. Jeez, I can’t imagine what I could have said.”

“It wasn’t  much. Y ou also called out for people.”

“Really? Who?” she looked surprised at first, then seemed confused.

“It’s already been explained to me that Roe is your brother, but who’s Grey?”

Nadia’s confusion turned to apprehension. She folded her arms and sank back in the sofa; the droop of her shoulders caused the straps of her black tank to slip slightly.

“Please… Don’t ask…”

“The way  you  fought in your sleep was worrying Lyn,” D said succinctly, then his tone become more frank as he went on. “It was a struggle for her and Chrissy to hold you down, and both are concerned about your well-being. Lyn asked me not to say, but she hired me to look after you. I don’t want to upset you further, but I can’t help if you don’t talk.”

Both were silent for a brief time. Nadia seemed as if she were drawing up the strength to speak. She leaned forward and propped her folded arms on her legs.

“Grey wa-…we were…” the weary matron’s voice was strained as she sighed, casting her eyes to the floor, “A long time ago, we used to be hunting partners. My old man took him in when his mother died. He tried to find Grey’s relatives, any family willing to raise him, but… With him having Noble blood, nobody wanted him. With me, my pop already had experience with trying to raise one dhampir child, another wasn’t that big a deal, so Grey just continued living with us… God, he was so obnoxious,” though she chuckled, Nadia’s voice cracked. And, while she smiled, it was steeped in sadness.

D regarded her, “By the way you speak of him, Grey was more than just your hunting partner or some child your father fostered. Moreover, the way you  don’t  speak of him… It’s clear that he meant a great deal more to you than that.”

Nadia wiped away the few tears that had been threatening to fall, “Sorry… I suppose it’s not very hunter-like of me to cry. It’s just that…” Closing her eyes, she dropped her head dropped slightly as she spoke again, her long hair fell over her arms, “This is really hard to talk about.”

“There’s no shame in crying-” D spoke softly.

“I know that,” Nadia replied, her manner was terse; though it quickly softened again.  “But… You’re right, though…” She glanced over at the pictures on the mantle.  She  must have had the group photo on the end in mind.

“And?”

With an elbow resting on her knee, Nadia held part of her face in her hand, “We married young… Grey wanted to make the family that neither of us had when we were kids…” her voice cracked as the woman’s eyes began to swell, pools of crimson threatening to spill over.

“What happened to him?”

“There was a fight…” Nadia said as she chocked back a sob, “…I was so stupid…”

“Go on…”

“I… I can’t…” Nadia started to shake. Scarlet streams ran down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“I know it’s hard, but try. What happened?”

“H-he… He…” stammering, Nadia began to cry. When she didn’t continue, D finished the sentence for her.

“He died, didn’t he…?”

“Please… I can‘t…” she said between pained sobs.

“This  is what caused the scars on your stomach and back .. .”

Nadia made a weak nod, “Yes…” barely managing to reply.

“And what caused you to lose your child…”

“S-stop it! Please, stop!” Nadia crumpled into her body as she gripped her head, fistfuls of hair pulled between her slim fingers.

“Nadia-”

“Get out!! Get out now!!” Nadia’s shouts reverberated off the walls.

D slowly rose and silently went for the front door. Before leaving he looked back, one hand held the door knob while the other gripped the frame. “I’m sorry…” quietly fell from his lips as he left, but it was unknown whether or not his words reached her.

Chrissy and Lyn walked up the tree-lined path leading up to the home. Just ahead of them they saw the hunter as he leaned against a  tall oak. The closer they came  they could see the expression that he wore was more somber than usual.

“Well somebody’s looking a bit down in the dumps,” Lyn’s voice was jovial, more so than she had intended considering the look on D’s face. “What’s wrong? Is Nady okay?”

D sighed heavily, “I asked about the dreams she had…”

“Uh-” Lyn gasped, “Uh oh…” Both  she  and Chrissy became worried.

“Was she upset?” Chrissy asked. D nodded.

“To a degree, at first. Then I asked about her scars…”  
  
Chrissy cupped a hand over her mouth.

“Oh no,” Lyn exclaimed, “She’s more than upset, isn’t she?”

D nodded again. Lyn groaned as she danced anxiously from foot to foot before darting off.

Chrissy hung back. The nervous  look on the young woman’s face  made her seem as if she knew more than Lyn had believed.

“It was not my intention to upset her this  much,” D knitted his brow, “And  now ,  there are more questions than answers…”

Chrissy sighed, “I- I know, you’re only trying to help but… It’s probably best you lay low for a while. Go to town and find Auntie Justine, she‘ll most likely have the answers you need. I’d take you, but I should help Lyn.” As she chased after the young girl, Chrissy called back out to the hunter, “I’ll come get you when things blow over.”

* * *

Justine viewed the young man in black that sat across from her as he sipped his tea. “Bad dreams, eh? About what exactly?”

“Her past… Of that, I’m sure…”

“I see.”

Setting his cup back onto its saucer, D was quiet for a few minutes. The old woman helped herself to the plate of food before D spoke again.

“How did you come to know her?” he asked

“I’ve known Nadia my whole life, actually. Many years ago, long before this town was even here, she and her brother  managed the  children’s home. My great grandmother Eloise- well, my great, great, great, great grandmother that is- she was the first child that they ever took in. It took a long time for Nadia to find a new family for her, and it would take some years before they ever saw each other again. When Eloise grew up and had started a family of her own, she wanted to come back. That’s how Haven came to be. Some of the first families that settled here were ones started by the children she and her brother had saved. For some, like my great grandmother, they wanted to live in the place w h ere they knew they would be protected. But for a few of the others, they wanted to be closer to the only family they had ever known.” Justine paused and sipped her tea.

“Do you happen to know how old she is?”

“My, you’re blunt,” said Justine as she furrowed her already wrinkled brow. “Hmmm, let’s see… One thousand, eight hundred and eighty seven…”  She made  a glance at the small flip calendar on the table, “Tomorrow in fact, same as that sweet little Leslie. That little one’s been at the home since she was an infant… My, how they grow on ya when they’re young.” The old woman made a small pout, “But oh dear, it’s the same day she’ll be leaving us too.”

“Really?” D asked as he took another sip of his drink.

“I’m sure she’s mentioned her adoption. She’s made a habit of telling anyone who’ll listen.”

“ **_That’s real sweet and all, but you’re getting a bit off-topic here…_ ** ” the voice of D’s left hand said in a hushed tone.

Justine looked perplexed, then went to adjust her hearing aid, “Sorry deary, but you’re going to have speak up. It’s no good to whisper-  I’m a bit deaf in this ear.”

“You knew Nadia your whole life, so I gather you knew her brother as well.”

“That I did.”

“How is that he died only twenty years ago?” D asked. “In Nadia’s case, it’s common for some dhampirs to be centuries old, but not so much for the average human.”

“You make a fine point, love,” Justine chuckled, “I asked the same question when I was younger. Going by what they said, Roe was a bit too reckless in his youth and was introduced to cybernetics when he lost his right arm. His other arm and even both of his legs had to be replaced before he was even forty.  _‘The hazards of hunting’_ , he used to say. Nadia would say that every time he left for a job, he’d come back with something new. He was a full cyborg by the time I met him. Whenever Roe teased and called her an ‘old relic,’ Nady would always retort by calling him a ‘rusty tin can,’” Justine laugh ed  aloud.

“ **_Well, there you have it…_ ** ” the parasite whispered as D drank his tea.

“Yes, and again, please don’t whisper. Anyway, thanks to the synthetic skin he had, he didn’t age. He was such a handsome devil. When I was a child, he didn’t look a day over fifty, but of course by then he  and Nady were already ancient. He would have lived much longer too had it not been for that hunting incident.”

D looked at the old woman. Her words were so matter-of-fact.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I don’t know, but I remember the d ay Nadia got the news. The children  and I asked, but she told us we were better off not knowing.”

For a time, neither spoke. The old woman hobbled back into her kitchen and made some more tea. D looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It had been some hours since he left the house. He was on his third cup by the time he spoke again.

“What about their father?”

“Evan Creekridge? He died long before they started fostering kids.  I don’t know much  and even though I had asked about him a few times, Roe and Nady had always been a bit tight-lipped. All they’d say was  that  he was  a  great man and the home was started in his memory.”

A knock came at the door as Justine finished her thought. As it opened, Chrissy peered inside.

“Hey there, deary! Come in, come in! How’s our Nady doing?” Justine tapped her feet excitedly on the floor.

Chrissy came up  to  the table. While the old woman was buzzing about retrieving an extra chair, twittering about all the good company she was having that day, the hunter didn’t look up.

“Auntie, don’t worry about the chair, we’ll be leaving soon anyway.”

“Oh, really? I was on my way over before this young fella show up on my doorstep, mind if I tag along?”

Chrissy smiled and nodded, but her young face became earnest again as she looked over at D.

“Lyn and I managed to calm Nadia down. I don’t think she’s really mad, but please,  _please_  don’t upset her like that again.”

Justine glanced back and forth at the hunter and the young woman, looking confused, “Upset? Upset how?! Wait…” She paused, then the old woman gasped loudly, “You didn’t! You didn’t ask what I think you asked, did you?!”

D slowly nodded.

“Oh my, no wonder you were giving me the third degree!” she huffed. “What possessed you to go and do a crazy, harebrained thing like that?!” Justine nearly shouted as she gave the floor a hard tap with her cane.

“Auntie, he was just trying to help-”

“No! No, no, no! If he wanted to help he could have stayed out of it! Look here, sonny, I’ve heard the gossip about town. How long have you known her? If you’re her fella, then you’d know she’s got post-traumatic stress!”

“What?” Chrissy was surprised, “How do you know about that?”

“Roe told me,” said Justine succinctly as she looked at Chrissy, who towered over the dark-skinned old  woman.

“Believe me , you kids aren’t the only ones who’ve  made the mistake of asking,” she said, gesturing to herself. “He said it’s common for some folks who’ve experienced violent events. Look at you, you’re a hunter I’d wager,” Justine took her cane and pointed it at D, “you must know wh at I’m talking about. Roe told me that  after what  had  happened she  refused to ever speak of it ,  or even think  about it.  Any slight mention of it,  even by accident, she’d  get upset or angry.”

The old woman paused to catch her breath.

“ I can’t imagine the pain and anxiety it must cause her. Chrissy, dear, why do you  think she’ s always covered up? Or avoids  any questions about getting married and having kids? Those scars are a constant reminder of what happened!”

“ **_Then it’s a good thing she doesn’t have them anymore…_ ** ”

“What did I tell you about whispering?!” Justine shook her cane at D. The wooden, fritz-style handle ventured dangerously close to the hunter’s placid face.

“And the event, I assume you mean the one involving her husband…”

Chrissy was staggered, “What?! She was married?! Why didn’t she ever say so?”

“Because, dear, she didn’t want you know. Being pitied would only make things worse.” Justine then glanced back over at D, “And, yes, I mean that one.”

“What happened, exactly?”

“I don’t know…  other than he died. Roe wouldn’t go on to explain, it was just as difficult for him to have to remember, too. And, to be frank, I don’t want to know! What happened in the past is none of my business. But if you want to continue playing detective, here…”

Justine disappeared down a short hallway. After a few minutes she returned, dragging a couple of stacked boxes behind her with a spare cane.

“Roe gave me this, been looking after it for twenty years. There’s a mix of stuff in here,” she said, tapping the lid with her cane. “Old documents, legal papers, storage discs… And  a few old journals. Educate yourself.”

Justine then handed the other smaller, lighter box to Chrissy.

“This was meant for you and Lyn. Nady asked me to hold onto this in case something ever happened to her while she was out on that job.” The old woman then heaved an exhausted sigh. Walking over to her hutch, she tied her scarf over her hair and picked up her basket of apples and flowers.

“Now, if you two don’t mind,” she stated as she opened the front door, “I’d like to visit the home and play with the children before my arthritis flares up!”

  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 4  
____________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not an easy chapter to write. There are certain things that, even in a fictional setting, need to be handled in a delicate fashion. I want to make it clear that while there are some parts that are not as dark as others, the added lighthearted nature is not meant to trivialize what a character is experiencing, has experienced or will experience- in this chapter and in future ones.  
> Even a fictional character's mental health should be treated with respect and care, just as one might do with a person irl. PTSD, anxiety and depression are very serious problems and I did my best and will continue to do my best to make sure that situations concerning a character's mental health are treated with the appropriate amount of respect. 
> 
> With that said, I'm going to address this chapter as a whole.
> 
> Another part that was an issue to handle was the flashback to the fight with the plant monster. I got most of the way through writing that and realized, "Ah shiznit, this reeks of Sailor Moon..." So yeah, if it wasn't immediately apparent, that particular scene is a reference (and an homage now) to Sailor Moon R: The Movie. I'm seeing this happen more and more lately, that creators behind new animated series are such big anime fans that they make references to their favorite shows and it amazes me. Steven Universe has made multiple references to Utena and omg, that is exciting- I have to watch that show.


	5. Cadenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions ride high. Secrets are revealed and confrontation ensues. Has the day that Nadia feared finally come?

  
The afternoon sun darted from one patch of clouds to another as the day wore on. The sounds of a horse drawn wagon intermingled with the rest of the clatter on the streets as Chrissy drove D and Auntie Justine through town. The residents of Haven were crowding the streets, more so than usual, as they prepared for their coming festival. The street lamps were adorned with floral wreaths and ribbons, strings of electric lights hung between each post, and store front windows were painted with whimsical scenes.  
Though the excitement was high, the townsfolk were not quick to forget recent events. Shawn had yet to be found despite the Sheriff’s best efforts, nor could they forget the world in which they lived. Although Haven had many things in place that gave it the few luxuries of peace that most towns didn’t, this was still the Frontier, and fears of what lurked beyond the protected boundaries still remained.  
From his seat in the back of the wagon, D could see the people he passed prepping their homes and business with spiritual wards and talismans. As the wagon drew closer to the plaza, there was a mild odor in the air. Bundles of garlic, along with other traps and items used to ward off against the creatures of the night, were being carried off to the entryways into the crater as well as being loaded into individual packs for the members of the guard that would be patrolling the area in shifts. Their weaponry would be fully stocked, loaded, and sharpened as well. It was thanks to this vigilance that the people of Haven knew years of restful nights and to their hope, despite one man’s crime, another pleasant festival with which to celebrate the ending season.  
Once in the open yard in front of the children’s home, Chrissy slowed the wagon to a gentle stop. Lyn had brought the children home from school just an hour before and stopped playing with them long enough to help Auntie Justine down from her perch in the front seat. After seeing the old woman to a spot on the porch, she spotted D exiting the back of the wagon.  
  
“Hey…um,” the young redhead nervously approached, “N-Nady’s in the back taking down laundry…i-if you want to go see her.” D didn’t reply beyond a few simple nods and walked toward the back of the house.   
  
Rounding the corner, he spotted Nadia as she unhooked sheets and blankets from the line and dropped them off in a basket before disappearing behind another row. He moved silently like a shadow then paused just a few feet away. The top of her head was just barely visible as the matron’s hands reached up to pluck a pin off the line, then stopped. Her fingers tentatively gripped the sheet.  
  
“You don’t have to creep up on me… I know you’re there…”  
  
As the hunter came into her line of sight, joining her in the row of swaying blankets, Nadia sighed, her sight cast to the ground. She had cleaned up in the time he had been gone. Having slipped into a pair of flat heeled farming boots, Nadia stood at about her natural height, only coming to the hunter’s chin. The black tank she wore earlier that day was under an old blue flannel shirt knotted above the waist, and her long hair was neatly brushed and partly pulled back. But despite all that, D could see the effects of their talk on her face and in her mannerisms; her eyes were somewhat puffy and her shoulders drooped low. Coming up to her, D started to speak but the young woman stopped him.  
  
“I know what you’re going to say,” she said, holding her hand up, “I heard what you said as you left…”  
  
“Believe me, I am-”  
  
“I know… It’s okay. I’m sorry for getting so upset… and basically throwing you out. This…” she stopped and sighed, pushing back thoughts that threatened her composure. “T-that stuff… it’s really hard to think about, let alone talk about… You have no idea how much it hurts.”  
  
“I should have stopped when you asked me to.”  
  
Nadia sighed, “I’ve really painted myself into a corner, haven’t I?” She gave D a half-hearted smile, “I’ve bottled up everything for so long I don’t know what to do with it…” Frowning, Nadia sighed again, “And it ends up effecting everyone else too…”  
  
“Is that why you avoid it or pretend to forget it all?” D asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Nadia replied, rubbing her elbows, “It feels wrong to forget or act like it never happened, but it’s easier to get on that way.”  
  
“Easier for whom, exactly?”  
  
“Everybody, I suppose. Every day has been a constant fight to maintain myself. When I’m alone on a job, I deal with it better. But when I’m here, I don’t have the luxury to hide. Not anymore. I have my lapses in judgment but I do my best to make sure these kids have somebody to be strong for them because they’ve had it just as bad.” For a few moments the two hunters stood silently gazing at each other. Nadia then looked away. Part of her yearned to continue looking up at the gorgeous young man before her, but looking at him was like staring at the sun.  
  
“No more crying, then,” said D. It seemed a bit terse. Was it a command or a statement?  
  
“R-right…” Nadia replied.  
  
“Then why are you…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Why are you crying?”  
  
Nadia had her hands up to her face, trying to wipe away the streams that were already running down her cheeks, but somehow the tears only come out stronger, “I-I’m not c-crying! You are…” The words tumbled from her lips as she ran into D, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.  
  
“Hey, wha-?…!!” D’s arms hovered over the sobbing woman’s form that clung to him.  
  
“Sh-shut up…” she mumbled, “Everybody needs a hug now and then…. Even big jerks like you…”  
  
D stood puzzled for a moment, then slowly brought his arms down around Nadia’s shoulders. For a time, neither moved or spoke. The only sound that drifted between them beyond the faint chirps of crickets and the distant sound of  children playing were the matron’s muffled sobs.  
Nadia eased her crying down to a few short sniffs.  
  
“I went into town earlier and got you a room at the inn. It’s the biggest one they have. I took a peek, it’s actually really nice. I think you’ll be comfortable there,” she spoke softly and wiped a few stray tears from her face.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that,” said D, speaking just as softly.  
  
“I didn’t go out of my way to pick out the best one, it was the only one available. Apparently, there are some out-of-towners visiting for the festival.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Consider it part of your payment for helping me. I can’t do much more until the Mayor comes back.” Nadia turned her head and rested her cheek on D’s chest, “Also, people are starting to gossip… all this squawking about living under the same roof and not being married, it’s not proper-  _squawk, squawk, squawk_.” Nadia made a small razz.  
  
“And we can’t have that, can we?” said D as Nadia drifted away.  
  
“I don’t care. It’s a bunch of convoluted nonsense, anyway. People need to mind their own business.” Nadia huffed with her hands on her hips before looking back at D. Noticing the mess she made on his coat, Nadia took a handkerchief from her back pocket and dabbed away the few red streaks.  
  
“Sorry, I went and cried all over you.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, you’re not the first.”  
  
Nadia chuckled as she put the handkerchief back into her pocket, “All done, but I don’t think that helped much. If you’ve got a spare set of clothes you can help yourself to the washing machine before heading over to the inn, but, mind you, the dryer’s busted… It’s why we’re stuck having to dry everything outside.”  
  
“This is all I have.”  
  
Nadia’s eyes bulged.  
  
“I’d ask…but I doubt you’d give me answer,” chuckling aloud, Nadia gestured to D to follow her. “Come with me, I think some of my brother’s old clothes might fit you.”  
  
After going into the house, Nadia rummaged through a few storage boxes that she had pulled out and set a bundle of clothes on the bed in the office for D to sort through.   
  
“Are there any formal clothes in here?” D asked.  
  
“Not in that pile on the bed. I think there’s something in those boxes, though. Why do you ask?” Nadia gazed at D quizzically.  
  
“You mentioned before that the festival has a formal dinner.”  
  
“Ohhh, okay,” Nadia gave a few short nods. “I didn’t think about that. Honestly, I didn’t think you’d come.”  
  
“Why is that?” D gave the young woman a sideways glance.  
  
“Well, you don’t look like the sort that goes out of their way to have fun.”  
  
D sighed heavily.  
  
“ ** _Groan all you want_** ,” D’s left hand whispered, “ ** _but she’s got a point._** ”  
  
“Until Lyn tells me otherwise, I’m still hired to look after you.”  
  
Nadia then sighed herself, “I figured you’d say that.”  
  
Going over to the storage boxes pushed off to the side, Nadia searched through them then pulled out a few garment cases and set them on the bed next to pile of clothes.  
  
“Try these on.”  
  
Nadia excused herself from the room and waited for D to change. After a while Nadia lightly knocked on the door.  
  
“How’s going?”  
  
“You can come in.”  
  
Nadia re-entered the office and froze in her tracks. The sight before her left her breathless. Dressed in a deep blue tuxedo jacket with tails, gold buttons on the front, and gold cufflinks, an ivory waistcoat and white dress shirt underneath, and pristine white slacks, D was elegance personified, right down to the dress shoes that replaced his boots. He had even gone so far as to tie back his long black hair.  
He turned to look at the woman standing like a statue in the doorway as he adjusted the jacket’s lapels.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Nadia suddenly remembered to breathe, “Y-yeah, that’s…that’s a good look,” she stammered as she eyed the gorgeous vision from head to toe. Nadia stepped farther in and quietly shut the door behind her, bracing herself against it. It was taking a fair bit of effort to not collapse in ecstasy from the sight. Nadia had to lock her knees just to keep them from buckling.  
  
“But…” she started to say.  
  
“But?”  
  
“You don’t have to wear that if you don’t want to.”  
  
“Wouldn’t formal dress be required?” D asked.  
  
“For you, we can make an exception. Besides, I kinda like your usual attire more. Black suits you better,” Nadia said with a smile.  “I’ll leave you to get changed. Everything you need to wash your clothes is downstairs. I’ll even take everybody into town so you can have the house to yourself.”  
  
With a nervous laugh, Nadia slipped out of the office, mentally kicking herself as she went,  _‘Damn it, woman, get your shit together!’_  
  
Once outside, the flustered matron gathered the children playing in the yard and, with Lyn, Chrissy, and Auntie Justine, they piled into the wagon and made for some hastily planned activities in town. Keeping the troupe in tow, Nadia let the children marvel at the festival’s set up. Their burgeoning excitement helped ease her mind. They toured the orchards behind the inn. Lyn and Chrissy helped the younger ones pick apples and other fruits from the trees. Nadia watched from off to the side only to realize the tree she took shade from was the same one she and D and stood under once before. Remembering what had transpired made her blush from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.  
The sun began to dip. With the approaching dusk turning the sky’s colors, Nadia called everyone back. On their way back to the large foster home on the hill, the children mused about their baskets filled with freshly picked fruit. Chrissy and Auntie Justine promised all kinds of sweet treats to make the next day for the forthcoming party for the exuberant little Leslie who sat between them bouncing her stuffed bear.  
  
Chrissy patted the girl’s head, “I can’t believe you’re leaving us. Are you excited to meet your new parents?”  
  
“Yup! Teddy’th exthided too!” Her cheerful mood made the girl’s lisp all the more pronounced.  
  
Lyn turned in her seat next to Nadia as Nadia turned the wagon onto the path leading up to the house, “I can’t believe it either! The day after tomorrow you won’t be ours anymore.”  
  
“I’m going to miss you so much, buttercup. Promise your dear ol’ Auntie Justine that you’ll write, alright? Maybe even get those new folks of yours to bring you back for a visit!” The withered old woman smiled wide as she playfully nudged the child’s button nose.  
  
“Come on, you guys. Anymore and you’ll make her feel bad for leaving,” Nadia grinned as she pulled the reins to have her horse come to a stop.  
  
One by one, the youngsters climbed down from the back of the wagon with their baskets of fruit carefully tucked under an arm. Each child also took notice of the hunter sitting on the porch bench near the front door. Clad in his familiar black raiment, he spied the children of the corner of his eye. They quietly giggled as they passed him, avoiding direct eye contact. Not out of fear from his somber expression, but from mere bashfulness.  
Nadia climbed the porch steps with the little Leslie’s hand clasped in hers and once they reached the top, the young matron handed the girl her basket of fruit. Catching sight of D as she headed for the door, Leslie stopped for moment. Picking a shiny apple from her bundle, she placed it on the bench. When Leslie’s bright round eyes met the young man’s dark gaze, she buried her face into her stuffed bear and darted into the house giggling.  
  
Nadia laughed, “I think she likes you.”  
  
“Of course she does!” said Lyn as she passed, “He’s all she talks about.” She disappeared into the house with Chrissy following behind, pondering aloud, “What smells like daisies?”  
  
“ ** _It’s me-_** ”  
  
D stifled the hushed voice coming from his left hand.  
  
Nadia gave the hunter a confused look.  
  
“Did you say something? Or…was it him?” she asked point to D’s clenched fist.   
  
D didn’t answer.  
  
“Anyway,” Nadia started to say as she nervously leaned against the porch railing opposite D, “While I was in town, I had a quick chat with the Sheriff. Now that I’m feeling better, I’m heading back out for night patrols, and since you did a good job of covering for me, he'd like you to stay on the job while you're still here- with full pay, of course.”  
  
“Why?” asked D.  
  
“He likes having you around. It’s not everyday that a famous vampire hunter waltzes into town and is willing to help pick up the slack. And, I figured since you’d be tailing me anyway whether I liked it or not, might as well get paid doing it. I also can’t imagine Lyn’s compensation for you guarding me being all that much, so a little extra money couldn’t hurt.”  
  
D simply nodded.  
  
“I have a few more things to do before I can leave, so you can go on ahead of me and meet with the Sheriff if you want, since you’re already familiar with the routine. Once I’m done here, I’ll gear up and meet you at the main gate. How’s that sound?”  
  
“Sounds good to me.” D got up from the bench and climbed down the porch steps, and began the walk back toward the town. He was almost to the tree-lined road when Lyn popped her head out of the open front door.  
  
“Dia! You’ll never believe it!” She said with a wide, gaping smile.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Somebody fixed the dryer!”  
  
“Are you kidding me?!” In her surprise, Nadia nearly fell over.  
  
“I’m serious, Dia! Somebody pulled out the tool box and fixed it like new!”  
  
“How-how is that possible…even I had trouble working on that thing…” The young matron then realized the only possible answer: there had been only one person at the house in the time everyone else was gone. Nadia looked toward the road, her eyes searching for D, but he had already disappeared.

 

***

  
D stood like a silent black sculpture at the rocky entrance into the crater that he had entered when he had first arrived at Haven. Dusk was slowing turning into night when he heard the approach of hooves in the dirt. Nadia had come, clad in her hunter attire. Twin laser daggers were secured in their charging units inside the holsters strapped to her thighs, and her laser rifle was slung across her back. With her long red scarf dancing in the wind, Nadia had returned to being the stout huntress that D remembered. Halting Maisy as she pulled up beside D, Nadia gestured to him.  
  
“Hop on. We’ll ride down to the bottom then set out on foot from there.”  
  
Climbing onto the back of the mount, D gripped one hand on the woman’s hip as he adjusted the sword on his back with the other. With the grazing of his fingertips on the bit of exposed skin that peeked from under her shirt, like that first night on the vast meadow, Nadia couldn’t help but blush. Signaling the horse to move on, they trekked down the sloping path.  
Once at the bottom, both hunters dismounted. The sky was painted a deep indigo; bright stars glimmered overhead. But the beauty of the heavens was lost once they entered into the forest of trees. The canopy blocked out the sight from above, creating the eerie darkness that greeted them. The forest gave off a sense so foreboding that even light dare not enter. But, that was the desired effect. It was an added bonus to the defenses to scare away any simple-minded creatures, human or beast, that knew to fear the dark. Then there were ones that had no sense of fear, and that’s what made night patrols around the crater a necessity.  
There were three entrances with which one could enter. Two were smaller tunnel passages on the southeast and southwest points, secrets known only to Nadia, the Sheriff and his three deputies. Two of those deputies each lead a small group made of members of the town vigilance squad through the tunnels on horseback, blindfolded to preserve the secrecy, while the third stayed in town to aid the Sheriff. Nadia always took the main entrance. Despite the optical illusion that hid it from direct sight, it was still the one most accessible and more likely to be infiltrated, therefore it needed the most protection. Being dhampirs, with their uncanny abilities and reflexes, both Nadia and D were forces unto themselves on their own. But together, nothing that entered that forest was likely to make it through alive.  
With Maisy stationed at the tree line before the sloping pathway to act as an alarm in case anything did happen to slip by them, Nadia and D got into position. D leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. The hunter melted into the darkness while Nadia made an effortless leap up into an adjacent tree and situated herself on a wide limb. All there was left to do now was to wait and listen.  
For a time, all was quiet. Nothing stirred save for the leaves rustled by the wind. After a few hours, Nadia heard a gruff male voice through her wireless communicator.  
  
“Scout Master, this is Scout Leader One reporting. East is clean so far, over?”  
  
“Roger that, Leader One,” replied Nadia, as she adjusted her ear piece, “But keep your eyes peeled, the night’s still young, over.”  
  
“10-4, Scout Master. Will check again at the next appointed time. Scout Leader One, out.” After that transmission, Nadia waited to hear from the second scout leader. A few minutes passed, then a few more. They were late with their check-in. Just as Nadia was about to hail them, a frantic voice came over the communicator.  
  
“This is Scout Lead Two, parties be advised! We have four class-three giant cats inbound, over!”  
  
“Leader Two, this is Scout Master, roger that. What’s their position, over?” Nadia crinkled her brow at the urgency in the man’s voice.  
  
“One’s been taken out so far, wait- no, two have been taken out. The other two are headed n-!!”  
Nadia jerked forward when the voice suddenly cut off.  
  
“Leader Two, say again! What’s their position, over?”  
  
Silence. D looked up as Nadia positioned herself to move. Even in the pitch black, D could see clear as day the worry on her face.  
  
“Leader Two! Come in, Leader Two! …Jon, answer me! Are you all right?”  
  
Static crackled then a pained voice came through, “ _Hng_ , s-sorry, Scout Master…one caught me off guard,” the voice gasped, “Both were headed north, last I saw…over.”  
  
“Roger that. Are you injured, over?”  
  
“Bastard clocked me good but I can carry on, over.”  
  
“Roger that.”   
  
Once the relief left her voice, she became stern. Nadia stood up on the thick branch that had been her perch. She trained her sight. She could see through the dark as it were midday and could see far off into the distance. With the Noble blood in her veins, her senses were naturally heightened to a great degree, but she couldn’t recall her vision being this acute; even her hearing seemed to have been sharpened. She could hear the pounding of feet from miles away. But, despite the advances, she couldn’t see through the trees themselves. Strapping her goggles to her face, she adjusted the electronics to locate heat signatures.  
  
“Scout parties, this is Scout Master. We have incoming hostiles headed north. Get to high ground and stay alert. D and I will engage. If we get taken out, you know what to do. Scout Master, out.”  
  
Nadia slung her rifle from off her back and took proper hold, then made a great leap to the tree across from her that D had been standing under. Without so much as a word, both hunters hastily made their way through the woodland to meet their targets. D traversed the ground while Nadia dashed from branch to branch; their movements were quick and silent. Suddenly they stopped. Some yards ahead, large forms moved through the brush. The giant cats entered a small clearing in the trees, their bulky bodies emitting random bursts of electricity. They stopped and sniffed the air while devilish growls rattled in their throats. The largest of the two then sniffed the ground as if it were searching for a particular scent.  
D and Nadia hid in the dark, watching every move the beastly cats made. Nadia quietly knelt down on the branch she had landed on, and positioned her rifle. Before she put her eye to the scope, she made a quick glance at the hunter down below. It seemed odd that he merely stood by, but with a closer a look it was apparent he was as ready with an attack as she was. Nadia’s ears picked up the sound of his muscles flexing as he prepared to take his sword. She could hear the sound of tendons stretching in her hands as her fingers gripped her weapon, ready to pull the trigger. Just what had D’s blood done to her?  
Shaking her head of these thoughts, Nadia trained her rifle, and as soon as the glowing eye of one of the growling beasts was in the crosshairs, she fired two quick shots. Both streaks of hot beams struck the monstrous cat’s face and exited out the back of its head. It’s deathly howl echoed as it fell to the ground. The second giant cat, startled by the shots, leapt away then let out a deafening roar as bursts of lightning shot out from its body. Bright flashes of light lit up the permeating darkness. As soon as the hulking cat got Nadia in its sights it made a lunge for the tree she was perched on just as she fired another shot. It missed, merely singeing fur as it flew past and hit the dirt where the cat had once stood. The cat’s huge paws gripped the trunk of the tree as it climbed up.  
  
“I don’t think so, kitty-cat,” Nadia said as she aimed her rifle down. The cat then let out a roar and another burst of lightning that rocketed up tree when two wooden needles struck it in the shoulder. Nadia leapt off her branch before the lightning hit her. She sailed through the air and made a graceful landing a few yards behind the beast as it too hit the dirt. Nadia made a quick about-face as the mutant feline then barreled after D. She fired a shot, hitting the giant cat in the back just as a flash of white light sliced it down the middle. The two halves fell to the ground with a sickening wet slap. The air still crackled with energy as the body of one dead monster cat convulsed slightly, each twitch sending out tiny electric jolts.  
  
“Nice takedown,” Nadia said with a few admiring nods. She then slung her rifle across her back. “Thanks for the assist, but we’re not done yet,” Nadia reached for her communicator, “Scout parties, this is Scout Master, hostiles have been eliminated. Leader One, how’s the East side, over?”  
  
“East side is clear, over.”  
  
“Roger that. Temporarily move part of your team to cover the North, over.”  
  
“10-4, Scout Leader One, out.”  
  
“Scout Leader Two, how’s the West, over?” Nadia rubbed the back of her neck, still worried over the man’s condition.  
  
“West side is clear, over.” Although his voice was somewhat strained, the man seemed resolute.  
  
“Roger that. You guys know the drill. West side scouts, however many it takes, haul the carcasses on your end out on to the Northwest side of the plains. D and I will meet you there. Leader Two, position the rest to cover area. Scout Master, out.”   
  
Nadia pulled off her goggles, letting them hang on her neck, then walked over to the beast she shot and grabbed its leg.  
  
“Not so tough now are ya, eh Fur-face?” Nadia chuckled as she hoisted the corpse over her shoulder then turned toward D. “Alrighty, you make kill, you carry the spill. Thankfully, where we’re headed is close by so you won’t be stuck dragging that thing for long.” Nadia then turned on her heel and headed off.  
  
“ ** _Pretty nice of you…not slicing it in half to begin with, since doing so would have chopped that tree while she was still in it…_** ” the hoarse voice from his left hand said then made a soft chortle.   
  
D said nothing as he grabbed the two halves of the dead cat by the leg and followed after Nadia.  
  
“ ** _You know, most guys give the girls they’re sweet on flowers and such…but I guess saving her ass from a giant electric cat works too. And, that’s a pretty sweet ass, I must say…_** ” the parasite cackled.  
  
“Are you quite finished?” Ordinarily, D wouldn’t have said anything. But in this instance, the voice from his left hand was becoming more bothersome than usual.  
  
As they exited the trees and moved further out onto the grassy plains beyond, Nadia veered slightly to meet up with the group of scouts that came out just after. After dropping the bodies of the dead monsters on the ground, one scout approached Nadia as she dumped her kill onto the pile; D followed suit.  
  
“Shouldn’t we take them in? We could make use of the meat, couldn’t we?” The young man seemed almost nervous as he spoke, nearly blushing as Nadia met his gaze.  
  
“If it was a different breed I’d agree, but these particular ones can’t really be eaten. We can take the hides, though. After that, we’ll burn the bodies and use the ashes to make fertilizer. Next season’s crops will be huge for sure.”  
  
The scouts made use of their hunting knives and broadswords to relieve the carcasses of their fur. After toiling away for a time, the skinned beasts were placed back into a pile over chunks of split wood.  
  
“Alright, guys,” Nadia turned to address the group of men, “I'll finish up here. Head back and reposition yourselves, we’ve only got a few more hours left. The ashes can be collected after the sun comes up.”  
  
The scouts turned to leave, joking and sighing in relief. A few of the men carried bundles of the stripped hides to be taken back to town, while the others hoped the rest of the night went without incident. Once they disappeared into the trees, Nadia faced the pile of skinned flesh. She held out her hands as small plumes of black flames erupted from her palms; the tips of the flames had a golden orange hue with flecks of red. The skin became charred almost instantly, but Nadia’s expression was calm as if she felt nothing at all. Flexing her hands, the flames became bigger. Lobbing the black fire from her hands onto the pile, she stepped back as the flames crawled across the flesh. And, like a magician, she waved her hands, manipulating the flames to spread wider and faster. When she waved her hands up, the flames flared into a brilliant orange and red blaze. Once she seemed satisfied, Nadia turned away and headed back to her post. D followed close behind her.  
  
“ ** _Interesting little trick, you got there. Why not share it with the rest of the class?_** ” D's left hand spoke aloud as the two hunters trekked through the thick blanket of darkness.  
  
“The answer’s kind of obvious, don't you think?” Nadia turned a glaring at eye at D’s left hand.  
  
“ ** _Come on, you seem liked well enough. Sharing your little secret can’t be all that bad._** ”  
  
With a slight snarl, Nadia whirled around and grabbed D’s left arm by the wrist with one hand, bringing the face of the parasite to her eye level.  
  
“ ** _Hey, wha-?!_** ”  
  
“Look here,  _Fingers_ ,” Nadia spat as her other hand burst into a small, black fiery ball. Even her eyes went crimson, with two white fangs poking out from under her lips. “I’ve said it once already. There’s a fair amount of people in town who know me well enough not to care about my being a dhampir, but there’s an ever greater number of those who would. If word got out, all hell would break loose! When the day comes where we can walk the streets without being treated like trash, I’ll put on a show, but until then you keep your god-damned mouth shut! Got it?!”  
  
Dropping D’s arm with a frustrated grunt, Nadia turned and walked away, quickening her pace as she went.  
  
“ ** _A little sensitive, aren’t we? I was only joking…_** ”  
  
“Why not do as she asked and be quiet…” D replied with a quiet but stern tone.  
  
Despite the last outburst, the rest of the night went without another disturbance. As dawn approached, the scout groups left their stations and headed back into town. Nadia and D mounted the awaiting cyborg horse and galloped back to the main gate. Once through, Nadia slowed Maisy down to a slow walk.  
  
“Hey, sorry for getting angry back there,” she said to D as she craned her head to the side.  
  
“Your anger was well warranted, so don’t apologize.”  
  
“Regardless, I am. Anyway, now that you’ve got a room at the inn, I’ll drop you off there,” Nadia sighed as they slowly approached the town plaza.  
  
“No need. I can walk from here.” D made a quick dismount. The young huntress seemed a little taken aback but brushed it off.  
  
“Ok, then. But, before you go, Leslie asked me to invite you to the little party we’re having in the afternoon.”  
D quirked an eyebrow at the request.  
  
“I thought you’d do that,” Nadia chuckled, “I told her not to get her hopes up. But if you do come, don’t worry about any gifts, having you there would be present enough.” Nadia couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Perchance, what does she like?”  
  
“ _Ponieth_  and  _princetheth_ ,” the matron laughed. Wheeling her mount toward home, Nadia waved back at D. “Catch ya later!”  
  
A few denizens of the village were beginning to peek out from behind doors as business owners readied to open up their shops as the morning light trickled in. With the cobbled streets all but empty at this early hour, it was a quick walk to the inn. For the few that did happen to be out walking the main street, though, it was eerie how the hunter moved like a shadow. They watched him with bated breath as he passed through the inn’s double doors.  
The interior was quaint but uninspiring, the main floor mostly taken up by the tavern. Customers were scarce, with a few sitting at some of the tables and one at the bar; each slumped over in a drunken slumber with a bottle of booze or an empty shot glass in their hand. There was one small area off to the left that housed the front desk with a lazy-eyed clerk who sat at the counter with his face buried in an old book. He looked up at D the moment the hunter approached and his tired eyes then went wide as he took in the sight. Had it not been for the exquisite nature of D’s countenance, the young man could have sworn he was greeting a grim reaper. Like a startled rabbit, the young man jumped to his feet and straightened himself, almost as if he were addressing royalty. Oddly, the boy felt it necessary to salute the hunter as well.  
  
“Um, er, g-good morning, s-sir,” he stammered, “how can I help you?”  
  
“I was told I have a room,” D replied.  
  
“O-oh, you must be Mr. D then, r-right? Ms. Nadia told us you’d be coming. Give me a moment to get the key and I'll show you to your room…”  
  
The young clerk then stashed his book under the counter and turned to fumble with the locked cabinet that held the room keys. Once he took hold of a simple brass key, the teen gestured for D to follow him up the wide staircase. The boy could scarcely keep his nerves in check as they made their way to the third floor, and his goosebumps only seemed to worsen as they traversed the long hallway. D’s room was toward the end, some distance away from the others. For it to be separated this far from the other rooms, this particular room must have been a great deal bigger than the average, and indeed it was.  
Once the clerk steadied his hand long enough to get the key in the lock, the door opened up into a spacious suite. Clicking a switch by the door, two of the closest wall sconces gave the room some partial light. There was nothing grand or ornate about it, just the average country faire, but it was certainly a lot nicer and more inviting than some of the places D had stayed in before. The wide space afforded the room a small sitting area complete with two plush wingback armchairs, a table, and, unlike some of the smaller rooms, it also came with a fireplace. There was a large canopy bed facing opposite the fireplace with a writing desk by its side; the bed’s lace curtains matched the ones that hung from the nearby window.  
  
The clerk went in ahead of D and proceeded to show the hunter around. “The bed’s got clean sheets, and there's extra blankets and fresh towels in the bathroom's linen closet, and there’s wood for the fireplace. The tavern downstairs is always open, and, if you’d like, we do offer room service. We can schedule meals to be brought to you whenever you’d prefer.”  
  
“That won’t be necessary,” D replied as he came in behind the clerk. The hunter’s deep tone of voice nearly made the boy quiver.  
  
“A-alright, then. I’ll just put your key on the desk. Should you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” The flushed young clerk then headed for the door in a meek fashion and, for some odd reason, bowed as he left. “Please enjoy your stay.”  
  
D placed his sword across the seat of one chair, hanging his hat on its wing, and rested himself in the other. Propping his feet up on the table, he then looked down at the nearby wood pile. He took the topmost log and looked it over. No one could know what his thoughts might be or why he took out his dagger, but whatever his reasons for doing so, D began to whittle and cut the small chunk of wood, the trimmings littering his lap and the floor.

 

***

 

The day wore on and everything was about as peaceful as could be, all things considered. The tension waned and the atmosphere seemed almost joyous the closer it came time for the eagerly-awaited festival. But, nothing compared to the jubilant happenings that wafted from the children’s home. The scent of something warm and sweet drifted from the open door as Chrissy and Lyn brought out armfuls of party things to dress up an old picnic table that had been taken from the barn. The spirited Auntie Justine helped some of the younger children put on their nicer clothes. Leslie could hardly stand still, making it all the more difficult for the old woman to button up the child’s frilly red dress and put on her white pinafore. Even Leopold couldn’t contain his excitement as he played with the other children outside, barking and jumping as they ran about. In their elation, a shadow passed through the trees unnoticed.  
Nadia awoke to the sounds of laughter and gruff barks, smiling to herself as she climbed out of bed; a tiny beam of light cut through the darkness of her room as she peeked through her curtains. After getting dressed, Nadia pranced down the staircase of her modest cottage and stepped inside her small bathroom, humming and musing to herself. The soft hums turned into beautifully sung melodies as the young woman brushed her long, dark hair, tying part of it back while also covering her elven-like ears. The young woman wasn’t one to admire herself but she couldn’t help but take a little pride in her appearance as she looked upon the tall beauty that stared back at her in the mirror. She checked and rechecked her outfit, adjusting her white tunic; she was glad that it had been saved from the dirt stains it had acquired. On an impish whim, she razzed herself before leaving her bathroom. After dropping a plasma pill into a mug of water, Nadia had herself a quick breakfast before heading to the front door. She could have sworn she heard a light tap on the heavy wood.  
  
“Yes? Hel…Oh? Huh, I swear I heard somebody knock… Pfff! Nad, ya old coot, you’re starting to hear things.”  
  
Nadia sighed and chuckled to herself, shaking her head as she was about to head back inside. Her eyes then caught sight of something sitting atop the small metal garden table by the front door. A few periwinkle flowers tied together with a thin piece of ribbon.  
  
“Wow, nobody’s ever left me flowers before…” she thought out loud to herself, “Who could’ve left them, I wonder?” Picking up the blossoms, Nadia then noticed a plain tag hanging off the ribbon with ‘Happy Birthday’ scrawled in black ink. Her lush lips formed a wide grin at the gift. “Thank you,” her smile widened as she brought the flowers to her nose for a long smell, “This is lovely…though, whoever you are, you really ought to work on your penmanship,” she mused out loud again before slipping back inside.  
  
An hour later, Nadia left her cottage and crossed the wide lawn to the neighboring house. Nearly four o’clock in the afternoon, the yard was brimming with delight. The children danced and played with Nadia joining in, playing chase and scooping up a giggling Leslie and giving her a lighthearted toss up into the air.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you, ya little cutie!”

Another young girl ran up and tugged on the hem of Nadia’s tunic, “Matron, Matron! We wanna play ‘Knights and Dragons’, will you be the dragon?”  
  
“Sure. Why not, rawr!” The girl squealed as Nadia trotted after her with Leslie under one arm.  
  
It wasn’t long before another entered the yard. A long shadow crept over Nadia as she sat in the grass, the hood of her tunic pulled up over her head and adorned with a pair of fake horns and a pair of wings fixed to her back; Leslie happily sitting in her lap with her toy bear and wearing a small costume hennin. She turned to see D’s tall black form standing behind her.  
  
“You’re just in time,” she said, smiling, “I’ve been a bad dragon… and I need to be punished.”  
  
The other children gathered around, brandishing small wooden swords.  
  
“Hey, cool! Mr. D’s here!”  
  
“He can slay the dragon!”  
  
“Yeah, save Princess Leslie, Mr. D!”  
  
“Yeah, thave me!”  
  
“You can use my sword!” One of the older boys scampered up and held out his wooden sword for D to take; the hunter’s hand was almost as white as snow compared to the boy’s dark skin. Nadia stood with Leslie held to her chest.  
  
“You can’t have her, Sir Knight! She’s my little snack! In fact, I think I’ll eat her now!” The tiny girl giggled and squealed as Nadia playfully nibbled at her shoulder. The twin sister of the boy who gave D his sword then ran up beside Nadia and swatted her hindquarters with her own sword.  
  
“Let her go, Dragon!”  
  
“Hey, nobody swats a dragon on the butt without their consent!” Nadia jokingly jeered as she let Leslie slip from her grasp.  
  
“Get her now, Mr. D! Kill the dragon!!”  
  
“He’s gotta catch me first!” But before Nadia could get away, a thin plank of wood slipped under her right arm.  
  
“Oh no!” Nadia gasped, grabbing the hilt as she whirled around, “I…I’ve been slain!” She then crumpled to the ground. All the children cheered and whooped.  
  
“Yay! All hail the Dragon Slayer!”  
  
Leslie ran up to Nadia, “You’re not really dead are you?”  
  
“Nah, of course not,” Nadia whispered as she blinked an eye open. Nadia then stood up while taking off the pair of horns and her hood.  
  
Leslie waltzed up to D and smiled wide while adjusting the steeple hat and its lace train, hugging her bear in one arm, “Matwon thaid I get to be the Princeth thinth it’th my birthday.”  
  
“Where’s your royal steed?” D asked.  
  
“Ummm,” Leslie looked around with a finger to her lips, “I don’t have one.”  
  
“Then, Milady,” he said as he knelt down to one knee and took off his hat, “Will this do?” There, perfectly balanced on top of the hunter’s crown, was a small wooden horse. Leslie’s eyes widened as did her smile.  
  
“That’th for me?” She made a soft gasp as D handed her the statuette. Nadia was stunned at how well the toy had been made.  
  
“That’s quite the steed, Milady. Now what do you say?”  
  
“Thank you, I love it! Thank you!” Leslie gleefully threw her arms around the hunter’s neck, even giving him a tiny peck on the cheek before running to the other kids. “Look what I got!”  
  
“Wow, cool!”  
  
Nadia smiled then laughed, “You really made her day now. Nothing’s going to top that horse. Be careful, or she might try to take you away with her when her new parents come.”  
  
“When will that be?” D asked, placing his hat back on his head.  
  
“Not too much longer. Probably around sunset.”  
  
The children were gathered up as Nadia walked over to the picnic table, taking off her wings as she went. Each child took a seat as Chrissy came from the house with a small tiered cake in hand; D stood off to the side under a tall tree. Leslie bounced in Nadia’s lap as Chrissy lit four tiny candles while the other children sang.  
  
“Look at that, kiddo, I’m so jealous,” Nadia held the girl up so she could blow out her candles. There was a chorus of cheers and happy applause while Lyn divided up the cake. When the children had finished their treats, they left the table to resume playing. Nadia looked behind her at D’s shaded spot under the tree.  
  
“Come over here and sit,” she said, waving him over, “Chrissy’s outdone herself with this cake.” Smiling to herself, Nadia plated the last two pieces as D sat down.   
  
Leopold bounded around the table looking for scraps, eyeballing Nadia’s treat as she placed her dish in front of her after handing a plate to D. The huge dog draped his muzzle over her shoulder, licking his chops.  
  
“I don’t think so, fatty! You’ve had enough treats today!” Nadia brushed Leopold away, “Go sit over there.”   
  
Leopold sulked and trotted away as Nadia reached over to pour herself and the hunter a glass of juice, but as soon as her guard was down, the hulking dog leaped back and snatched her cake in one bite.  
  
“Wha-?! HEY! You big jerk!”   
  
Nadia groaned and pursed her lips in an annoyed pout, her eyes narrowing at Leopold as he happily trotted away. The hunter sitting adjacent to her, resting his chin on the back of one hand, lightly slid his plate across the table. Nadia barely noticed the action but when she turned back to see D’s dish in front of her, she glanced at him in surprise. Blushing, she tried not to smile, then took a knife and another plate and split the piece in half.  
  
“My, you’re gentlemanly. Keep that up and you’re gonna spoil me. Flowers  _and_  the last piece of cake… If you're trying to prove you're not sweet, you're failing.”  
  
D furrowed his brow at that.  
  
“Aw, come on. I know it was you,” Nadia smirked.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” D said quietly between bites.  
  
“Fine, be coy all you want,” Nadia ate her dessert in a huff, “They were a lovely gift and thank you anyway.”  
  
The late afternoon turned to dusk as the children continued to romp and play. Chrissy and Lyn kept them in check while Auntie Justine sat off to the site in a cushioned chair with Leslie at her feet. D had stayed at the table while Nadia gathered up the dishes and took them inside. On her way back out, with a pack of playing cards in hand, she noticed something off in the distance, through the trees to the long road. D seemed to notice as well.  
  
“Somebody’s coming,” he said.  
  
“I was just wondering about that,” Nadia replied as she placed the pack of cards on the table, “Could be Leslie’s new parents.”  
  
“Could be.”  
  
“If that’s the case I better get her stuff ready,” Nadia turned to head back inside, but not before throwing a glance back at D, “After this, I’m challenging you to a game. If I win, you owe me a dance at the festival.” Turning on her heel, the young woman sauntered back into the house.  
  
“ ** _Ha! You’re on, Sweet-cheeks!_** ”  
  
About fifteen minutes later, a gruff man came riding up to the yard, pulling to a stop near Chrissy and Lyn; Justine called for the children to come closer to her. Climbing of his mount he turned to them. His surly demeanor was more than off-putting.  
  
“Can we help you?” Chrissy asked, a little more than surprised with the man’s manner. Lyn was almost cowering behind her.  
He scanned the property, before looking back onto the two young women, “Yeah. I’m lookin’ for the Matron that runs this establishment.”  
The man seemed as if he was on the verge of losing his temper. Some of the younger children were shrinking behind the older ones. A minute later Chrissy found her voice.  
  
“I think she’s inside. Wait here, I’ll go get her,” she turned to head to the house but not before whispering to Lyn, “Keep on eye him.”  
  
Lyn did as asked, but backed away as she did so. This man seemed as if he were about to spit nails. He scanned the property again. For a moment he fixed his sight on D, who sat passively watching the group with Leopold near his feet. It seemed the hunter’s eyes narrowed as he spied this ill-tempered guest.  
Chrissy reappeared with Nadia, but the two hung back on the porch. Nadia too was concerned with the man’s attitude. She whispered to Chrissy before leaving to greet the man. Chrissy adjusted her glasses then called for the kids to come inside. Justine supported herself with her cane as she stood up, taking Leslie’s hand.  
  
“Come, deary, let’s go inside.”  
  
The gruff man gave Nadia a narrowed suspicious look, further crinkling the crows feet radiating from the corners of his eyes.  
  
“You Ms. Creekridge?” the man asked as he spit out the toothpick he had been chewing on.  
  
“I am. Can I help you?” Nadia asked calmly.  
  
“Yeah, my clients sent me.”  
  
“Clients?” Nadia asked.  
  
“Yeah, the one’s that were comin’ for that girl.”  
  
“Oh, are they here? Leslie’s all set to go whenever they’re ready,” Nadia replied.  
  
“No, they won't be comin' today.”  
  
“Alright. Then I suppose they’ll be picking her up tomorrow?”  
  
“No.” The man reached into his coat and pulled out a thick envelope then handed it over to Nadia, practically shoving it into her hands. “They ain’t comin’ today, tomorrow or any day. The adoption’s been over-turned.”  
  
“What?! Over-turned?” Nadia was more than shocked.  
  
“Yeah, over-turned. Voided. Not happenin'. Or all you half-breeds hard of hearin'?” the man nearly shouted.  
  
Nadia’s breath caught in her throat. Chrissy and Lyn gasped while Justine’s jaw almost hit the floor as they watched from the porch, the sudden shout stopping them in their tracks as they tried to hurry the children into the house. Leopold started a low growl and began to inch away from his spot by D; the hunter grabbed the dog’s collar before he could get too far.  
  
“What are you going on about?” Nadia’s shock was met with sinking uneasiness.  
  
“Don’t play dumb, missy. On their way here, my clients happened to meet somebody while they were in the neighborin’ town who was kind enough to inform them that the child they’d be claimin’ was bein’ cared for by some freak dhampir. They immediately turned back to have this adoption rejected. Ain’t no way they’re takin’ on a kid that’s been tainted by some half-blooded spawn of the Nobility!”  
  
Nadia dropped the envelope. From the porch she could hear some of the children whimper as Lyn tried to usher them inside. Chrissy hurried up to Nadia, D not far behind, as the man mounted his horse and turned to leave.  
  
“I haven’t done anything to them…” Nadia said quietly, her mind raced as her heart sank.  
  
“Keep the damn brat. And, you can be sure I’m informin’ your Sheriff and your town council. Can’t believe they’d allow this joint to be run be some Noble kin.” With that, the man gave a hard kick to his mount’s flank and took off. There came a shrill cry from the porch as Leslie ran across the yard, passing through Crissy’s hands as the young woman tried to stop her.  
  
“No, come back! Come back!” The girl tripped over her own tiny feet and fell to her knees. A harsh twist of fate had left this child bereft of the family she had been promised. This once happy girl now sat heartbroken. Nadia clapped a hand to her mouth, unable to bear the sound of the girl as she began to cry, fighting back her own tears as she slowly walked over to the crumbled child.  
  
“Nady?” Chrissy asked, as the young matron scooped up the wailing Leslie.   
  
With the girl held against her, Nadia headed back to the house.  
  
“Nady,” Chrissy asked again, “Are you-?”  
  
“We’re fine. I’m taking her upstairs…we’ve got a lot to talk about.” The crack in her voice was unmistakable.   
  
“What do we do now?” Chrissy asked. She looked up at D with a noticeable fear in her eyes. “If he tells the town council, word’s going to spread like wildfire. Before we know it, people are going to be knocking our door down.”  
  
It was alarming how aloof his expression appeared as D looked toward the house, the light from the windows shining brightly against the now darkening sky, “Have everyone stay inside. I’ll keep watch out here.”  
  
  
The next few hours passed with everyone sitting on edge. Nadia had quieted Leslie’s crying long enough for her to join the rest of the children for their evening meal. Some of them had a lot of uncomfortable questions about what had happened, but they didn’t receive much in the way of answers.  
  
“Who was that guy?”  
  
“He was mean! He called Matron rude names!”  
  
“What’s a ‘damper’?”  
  
“Now, now, you kids quiet down and finish your dinner,” Justine said, quieting them with a wave of her wrinkled hand.  
  
“But,” started one of the older boys before Nadia cut him off.  
  
“Do as your told,” she stated calmly but firm. “Everyone is to finish eating, then you’re to go straight to bed, understand?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am…” they all begrudgingly replied.  
  
After that, Nadia stepped out onto the porch, making sure to shut the door behind her. D stood at the front end by the top of the steps. Nadia pulled up beside him and looked out toward the darkened landscape. The moonlight highlighted the ripples on the nearby lake as glowing flashes from insects dotted along the water’s edge. A passing breeze tussled the leaves in the trees. The peaceful serenity of their home had been shattered. Every shadow now came as a looming threat. If the man was true to his word, it was no longer a matter of if the people in town would come, but when. Nadia tensed at the thought.  
  
“Are you alright?” D asked.  
  
“More or less,” Nadia replied.  
  
“How about the girl?”  
  
“I don’t know. I calmed her down but…obviously she’s still upset, but who wouldn’t be, you know? Damn it all… He had to go and ruin everything…” There wasn’t a doubt in the woman’s mind as to who informed Leslie’s potential parents of her heritage. There was a brief pause before Nadia addressed the hunter again. “D? We…we’re dhampirs but…we’re not Nobles, right?”  
  
“No. We may have Noble blood but we’re not Nobles…” D stated firmly.  
  
“But, neither are we human…” Nadia replied.  
  
“If a dhampir chooses the path of the Noble by drinking human blood, then they are a vampire. What makes one a human is their choice to live as one. If that’s how you live and what you believe yourself to be, then that’s what you are.”  
  
Nadia gave him a forlorn smile, “It’s a nice sentiment…too bad not everyone sees it that way. Let’s hope-” Nadia stopped suddenly. Both of their attention was drawn to what they saw far off into the distance. “Ah, shit!” She exclaimed, “We’ve got a mob coming!”  
  
Running back inside, she called for Chrissy and Lyn.  
  
“What’s going?”  
  
Pulling them in close so the young ones couldn’t hear, Nadia tried to keep her voice low and steady, “We need to get the kids out of here. Take them down to the cellar and wait by the shutter doors. I’m going to hitch the wagon and bring it around. Load everybody into the wagon and make for the trees.”  
  
“But, Nady-” Lyn started.  
  
“Don’t ask questions, you know where to go. Make sure you've got something to defend yourselves with along with Leopold.”  
  
Chrissy and Lyn nodded.   
  
Keeping her expression calm and her voice steady, Chrissy called to the kids, “Ok guys, we’re gonna do a practice drill.”  
  
“Aw, but we haven’t even had dessert yet!”  
  
“We’ll have dessert later, if you do a good job and listen. Come on, form a line.”  
  
Lyn came to Justine and Leslie as the old woman stood from her seat.  
  
“Lynnie, I don’t wanna do a dwill…” Leslie said, still sniffling a bit.  
  
“I know, but Matron says we have to, so be good and listen, ok? You can even be the line leader with me.”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
With the children queued and herded toward the cellar stairs, Chrissy brought up the rear with Justine.  
  
“What in blazes is going on?” the old woman whispered.  
  
“I think there’s trouble. Nady said to get everyone out, so that’s what we’re doing.”  
  
With Maisy hitched to the wagon in the barn and with Leopold in tow, Nadia led the cyborg horse out and around toward the back of the house. She came upon the outside shutters to the cellar just as Lyn opened them from the inside. Stepping out with Leslie in tow, she passed the girl over to Nadia.  
  
“Good job being line leader, kiddo,” Nadia said as she picked the child up and placed her inside the wagon, “Keep it up, ok? The drill will be over before you know it.”  
  
Nadia quickly climbed down the wooden steps as Chrissy was readying the rest of the children to head up, “I don’t think we’ve got much time left,” she whispered, “Hurry and get them out of here before somebody sneaks around back.”  
  
Before she could even finish her train of thought there came a loud crash, as if something had been thrown through one of the windows upstairs. Some of the children squeaked in fright.  
  
“Kids, head up the steps and get in the wagon, right now. Chrissy is in charge, stay absolutely quiet and do as you're told.”  
  
Nadia then raced up the steps out of the cellar and into the upstairs living area. A large rock had broken through the living room window behind the sofa, glass littering the floor. Not wasting a second, she grabbed a spare laser rifle that was hidden on top of the dining hutch. A member of the crowd outside launched another rock just as Nadia slammed open the front door; she shot it mid flight, disintegrating it.  
  
"You got a lot of nerve showing up like this and damaging my property!”  
  
“We’ve got nerve?! HA!” exclaimed a man as he stepped from the crowd, “We’re not the half-breed dhampir that’s been lying to an entire town and thinking it counts as people!” The heavyset man, with his fancy state of dress, was the leader of the angry mob and a member of the town council. He was also the renegade Shawn’s father. Some of the other members of the crowd murmured their agreement to his statement. From the side of the gang of angry townspeople, the Sheriff hurried himself up to the house with his deputies and a few of the vigilance squad behind him.  
  
“Sorry, Nadia, I’m so sorry. We tried to stop them, but the rest of the guard patrol’s mixed up with them.”  
  
“What the hell are you apologizing to her for, Sheriff?” the councilman spat, “Don’t tell me you knew about this? You do realize this piece of Noble trash ran my son out of town, right?”  
  
“You shut your damn mouth!” one of the deputies shouted back.  
  
“How dare you take that tone with me, boy! I can’t believe you’re defending her! And don't think for a second that that hunter you brought back with you is going to make much of a difference! Yeah, I know who you are, Vampire Hunter D!”  
  
D shot the portly councilman an icy glare that made a cold sweat drip down the man’s back.  
  
“In case you’ve forgotten, Mr. Croft, your son was the one who attacked her. He ran off on his on accord. Nadia’s the victim here, not Shawn,” said the Sheriff.  
  
“Only because that bitch led him on. She must have done something to warp his mind! Used whatever damned vampire powers she’s got to make him crazy!”  
  
“Shut up! That’s a lie and you know it!” Nadia tensed her rifle. There was a rising burning sensation beneath her skin.  
  
“The only lie here is the one you’ve spewing since you arrived. Nearly six years you’ve lived here and the whole time you’ve been a wolf in sheep’s clothing! Does the rest of your family know about your blood status?  _Tch_ , can’t believe the woman I used to have thing for, your mother, allowed herself to birth filth like yo-!!”  
  
Three fiery shots from Nadia’s rifle hit the ground at the councilman’s feet. The unanticipated shots caught the man off guard, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his backside.  
  
“You see that?! She just attacked me! Why don’t you idiots do something?!” he shouted at the members of the patrol guard that made up part of the gang. A few stepped forward but stopped when the Sheriff’s deputies and the few squad members that were on Nadia’s side raised their own rifles. The silence between the two groups was deafening.  
A loud beep disrupted the stillness as a truck carrying the Deputy Mayor pulled up; several more vehicles and wagons, carrying a larger number people, came up behind it. The Deputy Mayor hopped out of the truck, nearly tripping in her heeled shoes as she tried to straighten her long pencil skirt, hurrying towards Mr. Croft as he was being helped up.  
  
“Councilman Croft, what the bloody hell are you doing?”  
  
“What do you think, woman?! We’ve got a damn dhampir living in our town. Or are you in on this charade too?”  
  
The Deputy Mayor made a look of disgust, “Of course I’m in on this, Luther! As is the Mayor and so are you! What line of bull have you been feeding these people to get them to follow you like this?” There was then a resounding gasp from the crowd as all eyes fell upon the councilman as he gaped at the Deputy Mayor.  
  
“I…I d-don’t know what you’re talking Aida…”  
  
“Don’t give me that crap… and it’s Ms. Lau to you. You know very well what I mean. Your signature is on every legal document pertaining to her status and her work orders.”  
  
“He’s known the whole time! He’s been playin’ us for chumps!” somebody in the crowd shouted. The rest began to push up on him. Inching away from the angry crowd, Croft backed into something hard and metallic; the long, heavy barrel of Nadia’s rifle. He fell back startled when he saw the incensed look in her eyes.  
  
“H-help. Help me!” he cried inching away, “She’s gonna kill me!” The crowd parted as he tried to crawl away.  
  
“Psh- trust me, Luther, if I wanted your fat ass dead, you would be,” said Nadia as she grabbed the man by the collar of his blazer. Hoisting him up as if he was light as air, she hauled him back over to the Sheriff.  
  
“Get your hands off me, you have no right to be here!”  
  
“No,  _you_  have no right to be here!” exclaimed an aged voice from back on the porch. Justine stood on the top step brandishing a handful of papers. “Every inch of land from this crater to edge of the surrounding plains belongs to her. According to the last will and testament of Evan Creekridge, ownership of his entire property was to be handed to his children. After his son’s death, said ownership then passed to his to next living heir, and being his legally adopted daughter, that means Nadia.”  
  
“What the hell are you talking about, you crazy old bat?! Evan Creekridge died over a millennium ago, how the-? What- And Roe only died twenty years ago… How could he be Creekridge’s son? And her! How?! She’s too young! How can this be?! What does this all mean?!”  
  
Nadia looked at the man with an un-enthused stare, “It means you’ve been a pain in my ass for a very long time, Luther Croft, ever since you came here.”  
  
“But.. But that means…your mother was…”  
  
“It’s been me this whole time. Mother, sister, cousin- every single one. I’ve been the one and only Matron of this home all the way back to the very first kid that graced my doorstep.”  
  
“Which was my great-grandmother! Look,” Justine pointed with her cane to the large number of people standing by the vehicles near the road, “Look at all those people over there. Every single one of them is a descendant or family member of the original settlers of this town, all of which were kids she helped take care of. All of you, with your guns and pitchforks and pointing fingers- you should be ashamed of yourselves! This whole town exists because of her. Every security we have, every bit of peace! None of you would be here if it weren’t for our Nady! So how dare you try to take her away!”  
  
Nadia didn’t realize that so many would come to fight for her. She had always feared that there were more who would be afraid of her and want her done away with than those willing to stand behind her. The people standing by the road gave her nods of encouragement. In the calm, a tiny voice cooed from the side of the house.  
  
“Matron, why are people shouting? Is the drill over yet?” one of the young girls called out as the children peered around the corner.  
  
“Almost. Just…just stay over there, alright?” Nadia shouldered the strap of her rifle as Wade, the patrol guard from the front gate, stepped forward and grabbed Croft by the arm.  
  
“Nadia, I’m sorry. I… I had no idea how deep this went… Some fella came riding into town and barged into the town hall and started mouthing off about how we had some monster living among us. Then Mr. Croft here got half the town riled up before we could get a handle on things,” Wade glanced back at the crowd, “This man lied to you folks. Got you all worked up over nothing.”  
  
“Like hell it’s nothing! You just gonna stand there like a bunch fools and ignore the fact you got a couple of dhampirs living here and who knows what else?!”  
  
“Why should it matter?” The Sheriff asked, “You know full well that Nadia’s done nothing wrong. She done everything we’ve asked of her and more, in accordance with our legal agreements. So why are you continuing to push the issue?”  
  
“I know why,” said Nadia coolly. Standing toe to toe with Croft, she looked him dead in the eye, “This is payback. Isn’t it, Luther? For your son…and for yourself. You played ignorant but you’ve known a for a long time, haven’t you? This is just plain old revenge. For every time I turned you down. For every tactic that failed to win me over… For daring to tell Shawn ‘no.’ Hmph… Like father, like son…” Nadia turned around and began to walk away.   
The followers he thought he had began to pull away, shaking their heads in disgust. The vigilance squad grouped back together behind Croft as the sheriff and his deputies passed by Nadia to confront him. Croft then pulled a pistol from the inside of his blazer.  
  
“I won’t be outclassed by some filthy half-breed!” He bellowed as he pointed the barrel of his firearm at Nadia’s back. There was a sharp whistle as something whipped through the air, then Croft cried out and dropped his gun as the back of his hand and wrist were impaled by two long wooden needles.  
Nadia whirled back in surprise as Croft fell to his knees, looking down at the crumpled councilman then over at D. The hunter gave no indication that he had even moved.  
  
“Alright,” exclaimed the Sheriff as his deputies picked Croft up off the ground, “We’re done here. Take him back to town and patch him up, then put him in a holding cell. What do you say to that, Ms. Lau?”  
  
“That’ll do for now. We can figure out the rest when Mayor Dowling returns. For everyone else, you should all go home. Any upstarts that want to follow Mr. Croft’s example will find themselves in the same jail cell.” With that, Deputy Mayor Lau headed back to her truck. Little by little, the property emptied. The once incensed gang of residents now called out voices of apology as they left.  
Lyn and Chrissy brought the children from around the corner of the house and escorted them back inside. A few of the people that had stood by their vehicles came over to help fix the busted window.  
Nadia stood out on the lawn watching nothing in particular as a quiet breeze rustled her hair.  
  
“Even on my night off I can't catch a break. Thanks to all this nonsense, the patrol’s been screwed up,” Nadia said to the figure in black standing behind her. “Who knows what’s had a chance to creep in. The scout team’s gonna have a mess on their hands."  
  
“Then we should get going,” D replied.  
  
“I know. But I don’t feel right leaving them, though.” Nadia looked back at the house with a pained look.  
  
“Then you should stay,” D said, “I’ll go.”  
  
“Are you sure?” she asked.   
  
D replied with a nod.  
  
“Ok, then. Be careful, will you?”  
  
The hunter replied with a simple tip of his hat before disappearing into the night.

 

***

 

Much to everyone's relief the rest of the night went without incident. It had taken some time but eventually the children settled down and finally went to sleep. Though she was still upset about her adoption being rejected, even Leslie was too tuckered out to cry. She fell asleep as soon as she made herself comfortable, with her wooden horse tucked under her arm along with her stuffed bear. Both Chrissy and Auntie Justine decided to stay the night in case something else happened.  
Nadia stood alone in the darkened living room. The broken window had been fixed, and she had just thrown away the last bit of shattered glass and debris she could find. Although she scanned the floor as if to look for anything she might have missed, it wasn't shards of glass or anything physical she was looking for. The sanctity of her home had almost been destroyed by two people who tried to stoke the fear of an entire community -- one out of  prejudice and ignorance, the other out of petty jealousy and spite. Broken windows could be repaired and order could be restored but it was going to take some time for her peace of mind to heal. It was over for the time being, but what about the next day? Or the day after that? Nadia shuddered to think what might happen if somebody decided to change their mind. Those that stood behind her as well as her clean record might not be enough to protect her if anyone decided to get the Capital Administration involved. Nadia sighed heavily. Thinking about all the what ifs was giving her a headache.  
Quietly climbing the stairs, the weary young woman entered the upstairs office and relaxed herself on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, the image of D's handsome face flashed in her mind. She was glad to have been able to avoid patrol duty with her thoughts so out of focus. She wondered what the hunter was up to right then, patrolling the northern section of the forest all alone. She knew he would be fine, but still she worried.  
Nadia breathed in deep and cleared her mind, closing her eyes for a moment, or at least she thought. Next thing she knew it was early morning twilight as she awoke to the sensation of something dark and fearsome closing in from outside. Climbing out of the bed she rushed out of the office and down to the living room, hoping that it wasn't what she was thinking. Nadia peeked through the curtains and felt a wave of relief as D climbed the porch steps. She hurried to the door to let him in.  
  
"So, how'd it go? Nothing too bad, I hope…" she said softly.  
  
"A Night Cloud was roaming the eastern section but that was it," D replied in an equally quiet and succinct tone.  
  
"Thank goodness," Nadia sighed in relief, "I was thinking it was going to be a lot worse."  
D said nothing as he took a seat on the sofa, propping his sword against it. Nadia followed suite and sat down on the edge of the adjacent recliner.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining…but I'm kind of surprised you decided to come back here instead of going straight to the inn…"  
  
"I will eventually, but, as I recall, you challenged me…" D said as he pulled out the deck of cards Nadia had left on the picnic table during the party.  
  
"What? Seriously? Come on, D, it was just a silly wager," Nadia said, shaking her head, "Besides, I stink at playing cards, remember? I'd probably lose anyway."  
  
"You won't know that until you try." The way D's hat blocked his face as he shuffled the deck made it difficult to judge his expression, but by his tone, he seemed more than serious.  
  
"Fine," Nadia replied with a groan, "We're playing Poker then. Best out of three wins, but for more than just a dance…if I win you also have to tell me if you were the one who left those flowers by my door. And, don't you dare let me win."  
  
"I would never," D said coolly as he dealt the cards.  
  
The first round was a draw with both hunters having the same hand. Despite her low expectations, Nadia still tried to make an effort. The second round dragged on as she exchanged a few cards hoping to get a decent hand. She glanced at D out of the corner of her eye, but as she guessed, getting a clue from him was pointless as well as distracting as his unearthly looks made it hard to concentrate. She put her focus back to her cards. The ones she had seemed good enough. Then Nadia noticed D's hand reach out to the deck as he himself exchanged a few cards. If D had a few bad cards maybe she had a shot. Smiling inwardly, Nadia prepared to reveal her hand. When both hunters were ready, she placed her cards down. No luck, though, she lost this round.  
  
' _Damn_ ,' she thought, ' _Thought I had it this time. Oh well. Alright, Nad, one more to go…_ '  
  
The deck was reshuffled and new cards were dealt. Nadia took her time. She knew her chances of winning were slim to none, but still she felt determined to do so. After exchanging cards she felt a swell in her confidence. She had a really good hand this time. She glanced at D again and steeled herself for the reveal.  
  
"You ready?" she asked.  
  
The hunter nodded. Both then laid their cards on the coffee table. Nadia couldn't keep her eyes off him as she watched D's eyes widen ever so slightly. What was he surprised at? Then Nadia looked down at their cards.  
  
"Oh shit…" she remarked in a whisper. She had won the third round. But, it still left them in a tie. Nadia scooped up the cards and reshuffled the deck a few times before setting it back down. She gave D a hard look. "Alright, tie breaker. Take one card from the top, highest card wins."  
  
Each then took a card.  
  
"Ready?" Nadia asked, with a fiery determination.  
  
"Ready."  
  
Nadia braced herself then slapped her card on the table, "Queen of Hearts."  
  
"Ten of Spades."  
  
Nadia had to stifle a shout of excitement. Now she had really won.  
  
"Sorry," she said, trying not to laugh as D leaned back in the sofa, "This is a first, I've never won at cards before! So, with that said… Were you the one who left me those flowers?"  
  
The brim of his hat blocked his eyes as D replied, "Yes."  
  
Though Nadia was sure of the answer, she was stunned nonetheless. "But…why?"  
  
D cocked his head to the side, "That wasn't part of the wager," he said with a firm look.  
  
"Damn it… Alright then…You'll probably be wanting to head back to the inn now."  
  
Nadia got up from her seat just as D stood up from the sofa. She then made a quick look at the clock on the wall. It was nearly time for everyone to be waking up.  
  
"It's best to head out now before the kids know you're here. So, I guess I'll…see you later?" But her words fell on empty space. Before she had even turned back around the hunter had already made his way to the door and left, "Hmph, spoilsport…"  
  
  
The morning routine was relatively normal despite the previous night. The children didn't appear to have been disturbed by what had happened. More than anything, they were more concerned about why Leslie's adoptive parents didn't come to get her. Nadia sat beside her as she ate her breakfast. It seemed as though she was in better spirits.  
  
"How you holding up, kiddo? Are you still upset about your parents not coming?"  
  
"No, not really," she said shaking her tiny blonde head, her pigtails swinging back and forth.  
  
"Really, really?" Nadia asked, somewhat amazed by her candor.  
  
"Yup, them and that mean old guy called you bad namesth stho I don't like them anymore."  
  
Nadia, Chrissy, Lyn, and Justine all looked at the girl in shock as well as some of the other children as they began to chime in.  
  
"Yeah, they said you were a damper or something like that," one of the older boys said with a mouthful of toast.  
  
"No, it's  _dhampir_ ," replied one of the older girls, "I read it in a book at the library one time. It's somebody who's got a Noble for a parent or is a descendant of one, right?"  
  
"That's right," Nadia said with a light sigh. There was no holding back. As much as Nadia wanted to shield them from it until they were older, there was no way for her to do that now. They had every right to hear the truth and it was best that they heard it from her first.  
  
"But Matron, how can you be part Noble when you're so nice? Aren't Nobles mean?" The one older girl asked while batting away her twin brother's hand as he tried to mess with her locs.  
  
"Well, Mika, that depends on the Noble. Many can be cruel, because they believe humans to be beneath them, no better than slaves or animals to prey on. That's why they’re feared, even now when there's not so many of them left. But…there are some that actually see humans as equals, and want nothing more than to get along with them."  
  
Mika and some of the other children nodded their heads as they listened and tried to understand.  
  
"But what about dhampirs?" Mika asked, "The book I read said that they're no better than Nobles because sometimes they go after humans too."  
  
"That's true, but it's something that rarely happens. Because people fear dhampirs so much because they're afraid they'll be like their Noble parent and come after them, many can't live in towns or cities like most people can, so the chances of being attacked by a dhampir are practically zero. And, that's only if they choose to do so, and many don't. See, that's why some of the grownups outside last night were so angry. That mean guy on the horse told them that I was one and they were afraid that I was bad and hurting you guys, and thought I was going to hurt them too, so they didn't want me to live here anymore."  
  
"Even though you're nithe and have never done anything bad?" asked Leslie with her eyes wide.   
  
Nadia nodded.  
  
"What a bunch of jerks…" stated Mika's brother.  
  
"I'd agree with you on that, Eddie, but it was only one jerk. Mr. Croft, the big guy who was doing all the yelling, he had lied to everybody and tricked them into being angry and scared because he was mad at me."  
  
"Why was he mad?" asked Mika and Eddie in unison.  
  
"Because our Matron didn't want to marry his jerk son, Shawn…" replied Justine as she sipped a mug of coffee, "And that jerk Shawn is the reason she was so sick. He tried to hurt our Matron because she-"  
  
"Tiney, come on, no more. I think they understand now," Nadia waved her hand at the old woman to calm her down.  
  
"But you're ok now, right? 'Causthe Mr. D thaved you," Leslie leaned over and wrapped her arms around Nadia's waist.  
  
"Mm-hm, that he did."  
  
"I think you should marry  _him_!" Leslie giggled.  
  
"Alright, no more of that… Come on, guys, finish up or you’re going to be late."  
  
The children settled down and went back to eating their meal. But, Mika still seemed worried.  
  
"Matron, they're not really gonna make you leave, are they? You're…you're not really a Noble, right? 'Cause I don't think you are…" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Me neither," echoed the rest.  
  
Nadia closed her eyes and sighed. She could care less about what some of the people from the previous night thought. What lived in the hearts of the young ones in her care, that was all that mattered.   
  
"Don't you guys worry about that. I'm not going anywhere. And, no matter what, I won't let anything bad happen to you either, ok? Now, hurry up and get ready for school."  
  
When their meal was finally done, the children left the dinner table for their rooms upstairs just as a knock came at the front door. Justine hurried to the door while Nadia helped Chrissy clean up.  
  
"Scold me all you want, Nady, but if there's somebody on the other side of this door lookin' for trouble, they're gonna get it!" she exclaimed loudly. With her cane at the ready, the feisty old woman opened the door, "Who the hel-?! Oh, well hey there, Sheriff…what brings you here?" It was astounding how quickly this old woman could go from being ready to fight to almost motherly in a single breath.  
  
"Morning, Ma'am. Got a notice here for Nadia from the Deputy Mayor. She and the town council, with the exception of Councilman Croft of course, want to issue an official apology for what happened."  
  
Nadia came to the door just then as Justine let the Sheriff in, "What's happening now?" she asked.  
  
"Ms. Lau held a town meeting earlier this morning and basically cleared the air about everything. Everyone realized pretty quick that Councilman Croft was in the wrong, but many still had concerns pertaining to you. Thankfully, it was easy enough to make them understand that while you may not be fully human, there's no reason to be afraid. She's asking for you to come into town as many of the residents want to extend their apologies as a group. It was either this, or they crowd your doorstep again."  
  
"Pshh, yeah, to hell with that," Nadia scrunched her face, "Ok then, when do I need to be there?"  
  
"If you can handle it, come in around midday, alright?" The Sheriff excused himself and drove away in his rickety truck back to his office. Nadia rested her head against the door frame. Going out in the middle of the day wasn't going to be easy. She was going to have to take extra precautions or risk another long nap in the dirt.  
  
Noon was steadily approaching by the time Nadia was ready, taking nearly two hours and two bottles of high-grade sunscreen to get ready. Stepping out from her cottage, Nadia fussed with the long blue skirt she wore and the billowy white blouse she paired with it, and tapped the toes and high heels of her black mid-calf boots. She figured for a formal apology, she had better dress for the occasion. Just ahead, Justine and Chrissy waited with the wagon. For her final measures, Nadia adjusted her red scarf, unfolding it so that it was wide enough to wear as a hooded shawl, then popped open a black parasol for extra shade.  
  
"Are you done fussing about over there?" Justine called out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."  
  
Nadia couldn't help but be nervous the closer they drove toward town. What if everyone suddenly changed their minds? A public apology could just as easily turn into a public lynching, and she didn't want to have to hurt anybody just to get away. Chrissy stopped the wagon at the head of the plaza. The crowd gathered at the center courtyard was huge. Nadia swallowed hard as her hands shook. Closing her eyes, the young matron thought of the sweet faces of the children she held dear. The people who had come to defend her home. She thought of the tall gorgeous hunter and remembered what he had said.  
_  
What makes one a human is their choice to live as one.  
_  
' _You're human, Nady,_ ' she thought to herself, ' _You're human, no matter what anybody says._ '  
  
Nadia repeated these words to herself as she hopped off the wagon. Step by step, she slowly made the walk to the courtyard with Justine and Chrissy not far behind. All eyes were on her the closer she came. She could hear the whispers of the people ahead as if they were speaking in her ears, the words were so jumbled together she could scarcely make out what they were saying. Deputy Mayor Lau and the member of the town council stood off to one side. The expression of the matronly looking Deputy Mayor seemed confident enough.  But where was D? Nadia stopped a few yards shy of the crowd and made a hasty scan of her surroundings. At last, she found him under the awning of a nearby shop, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
A giant hulk of a man then stepped out from the gathered mass. The austere look on his face was disconcerting as he approached the young woman shrinking underneath her parasol, the spurs of his boots clinked with every heavy step.  
  
"H-hey, Chua…um…" Nadia gulped as the man towered over her. She felt a cold bead of sweat slip down the length of her back as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.  
  
"So…here we are," Chua's deep voice came out firm and loud, "You know, Roe was good pal of mine back in the day. Knew he was an old fellow, but I didn't realize he was  _that_  old…but then he was always pretty private… So then, is it true? You and him started this town all those centuries ago?"  
  
Nadia gently nodded her head. She stood frozen in place as Chua came even closer. Her golden bewildered eyes widened. She chocked back the lump in her throat as he leaned down. Suddenly his long, burly arms reached out and pulled her in. It was like being embraced by a wild bear. In her surprise, Nadia lost the grip on her parasol. A number of the townsfolk watching gasped.  
  
"It's because of you that my family's been able to live here for three generations," Chua stated for all to hear. Letting Nadia go, Chua then turned back to face the crowd, "Because of her we've known more peace than anybody could ever hope for. It's also because of her that we now have batches of enhanced fertilizer to help our crops. Next year's harvest is gonna be so big we'll be eatin' good for years!"  
  
There were smiles from the crowd and murmured words of agreement. Chua looked down at Nadia and grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Don't sweat it, girlie," he guffawed as he patted his wide hand heavily against Nadia's back, "You bein' a dhampir aint' no big deal, right folks?"  
  
Many happily agreed.  
  
"Although," Chua stated tersely, "If anybody's got a problem with ol' Nad here havin' a bit of Noble blood in her veins, feel free take it up with me. I'll help ya start packin'. Learn to live with it or get the hell out."  
  
The Deputy Mayor came up to Nadia as the people gathered around with light applause, "Nadia, the people of Haven would like to apologize for the actions that took place last night. I promise you, it will never happen again. As acting mayor, on behalf of everyone here, you have our deepest gratitude for your ongoing service to our home- your home."  
  
"Thanks, Aida," Nadia humbly returned Ms. Lau's beaming smile.  
  
Ms. Lau, along with the rest of the council, ordered the crowd to disperse. Some approached Nadia with their own personal regrets before leaving. Nadia made a quick glance at the man in black standing under the awning not too far away. He looked as if he were smiling before disappearing down the street toward the inn.  
  
Chua looked down at the relieved Nadia, "So, you still comin' to the festival?"  
  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
"Good!" he said as he slapped her back again, "I'll save ya a seat at the best table!" With that, the towering man waltzed off, leaving Nadia to head home with Justine and Chrissy gleefully cheering along the way. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

End Chapter 5  
____________________________________________

 

 


	6. Nadia's Aria/The Night They Danced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the harvest festival has come, but emotions are still riding high. What awaits the young matron Nadia and the famous Vampire Hunter D under the waxing moon?

 

The next day passed as if recent events were but a distant memory. Even patrolling the crater's surrounding forest that night ended without so much as a peep. The following morning, the level of excitement was steadily reaching its zenith. The day of the belated harvest festival had finally come. Everything was set, from the booths stocked with food and games, to the bandstand by the town's central fountain. Round tables lined with crisp white tablecloths and matching chairs bordered a portion of the neatly cleaned cobbled street. The rest of the main thoroughfare around the fountain was designated for mingling and dancing.  
For the large house on the hill outside of town, the anticipation couldn't be any higher. Old Auntie Justine prepped the kitchen at dawn, baking mounds of treats to take to the festival booths, then a special breakfast feast that made the eyes of the children go wide as they came down the stairs. For a few of the young ones, this was their first festival so their eagerness to go was tremendous. Once they had finished eating, Lyn felt it best to let them expend their energy playing outside while Chrissy took the time to set out their formal clothes. Everyone whiled away the morning hours and most of the afternoon. But, just as the children had calmed their zeal, it ramped up again the moment they saw a certain hunter in black enter the yard. Coming from her small cottage, Nadia entered from the other side just in time to keep the youngsters from pouncing on the young gorgeous man.  
  
"Alright guys, cool it. Go inside and get cleaned up, you're going to have to start getting dressed soon," she said as she readjusted the long garment bag draped over her arm and bettered her grip on the makeup case and shoebox she carried. Though she still wore her black and gray shirts and jeans from the night before, Nadia had since showered and appeared more than refreshed after a nice long rest. She pulled up alongside D as they followed behind the children.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Well enough, you?" he replied.  
  
"Soundly, for once. Almost didn't want to get out of bed," Nadia said through a stifled yawn, cracking her neck as she passed through the front door. After a few quick greetings, Nadia hurried up the stairs to the office to get dressed while D made himself comfortable in his usual spot on the sofa. The clock on the wall chimed the early evening hour. As the time to leave drew nearer, the fervor threatened to spill over again.  
Lyn led the children to a play area at the back of the house to quiet them down again. Maisy had been hitched to the wagon and pulled out front; the cyborg horse let out a delighted whiney as she shook her braided mane, little white flowers tied to every plait. Another hour had passed as the clock chimed again. Everyone gathered by the door, ready to head out and load themselves into the waiting wagon. All save for one, the young matron who had yet to leave the upstairs office.  
  
"Hey, Dia, are you ready yet?" Lyn called up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming, hold on," Nadia shouted back, just as she was coming out of the room, "Aw, crap. I forgot my shoes…"  
  
Chrissy and Justine couldn't help but giggle along with the children. Lyn merely rolled her eyes as she fidgeted with her long lilac dress, the deep purple sash tied around her slim waist, and fixed the large bow at the back. There was a rustle of fabric and pattering of heeled feet as Nadia rushed to the stairs.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
There was a collective gasp as she came down the steps, almost as if she were floating. Her long dark tresses were pulled up into elegant loops and curls, a few long strands framing her face. The flawlessly applied makeup vastly accentuated her otherworldly beauty. The young woman was an emerald dream, trimmed in gold; the deep green of her flowing dress trailing behind her. Lyn marveled at the gold trimmings that wrapped around the upper waist and bust of Nadia's dress, the tiny gold beads and sheer glittering folds that fell off her shoulders.  
"W-wow… Nady, that came out better than I expected. Are you sure you didn't just give up and buy it when nobody was looking?"  
"What?" Nadia playfully gasped as she passed, "You doubt my sewing skills? How dare you…"  
  
As D stood by the door, a tiny hand tugged at his coat. Leslie stared up at him beaming.  
  
"Doethn't Matwon look like a princeth?"  
  
Whatever thoughts the hunter might have had, his stony expression didn't betray them.  
  
"Okay, kids, quit staring and let's go. Shoo," Nadia began to guide the children out the door.  
  
Crickets chirped in the grass as they all filed into the back of the wagon. Nadia and D took the front driver's seat. The hunter held out a hand to help Nadia up. A swell of nerves floated in Nadia's stomach as she flicked the reins. Clattering along the darkened path, a smile traced along her plush, dark red lips but the young woman couldn't help feeling like she should have stayed home. She didn't want to imagine the amount of attention that could possibly come her way. Nadia wondered just how much she was going to stick out in the ridiculously fancy dress she fashioned for herself, recreating what she had seen in a store magazine. Maybe she should have kept it simple and left off the all the gold décor.  
The closer they came to the glowing lights of the town ahead, the more Nadia wanted to leap from the wagon and run back home. But, the time for running had passed the moment the wagon stopped just outside the plaza. One by one, the children climbed off the wagon and scampered off to play with the other children from their school, Lyn and Chrissy trailing after them; old Justine cackled as she went along.  
Nadia sat frozen in her seat. She didn't realize that D had already jumped down from the front and tied Maisy to a post until he was already standing next to her side of the wagon. His deep voice shook her from her anxious thoughts.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked, lending out his hand.  
  
"A little…" Nadia replied with a half-hearted smile as she descended.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine," his response firm and to the point.  
  
"Yeah… I know…" Smoothing out the length of her dress, Nadia then walked on toward the festivities.  
  
" ** _Don't worry, you'll be fine?_** " sputtered a raspy voice from D's left hand, " ** _Are you kidding me? Jeez, you really are a dunce when it comes to women-_** "  
  
"That's enough," D clenched his left hand into a fist.  
 

***

  
The evening was progressing with an air of elation as many were hoping it would. Despite her tension, Nadia was able to find a way to relax and enjoy herself among the swirl of jovial townsfolk. Of course she was inundated with attention the moment she entered the plaza, as the young woman had expected, but the attention she received was by many who were glad to see her. Heaps of praise and compliments rained down as some of the children ran to their matron and pulled her toward a few of the game booths.  
Eddie had been trying to win a prize for himself and his twin, Mika, at a shooting gallery but couldn't land a shot with the pellet rifle. The boy was unfortunately too short to get a decent angle with which to hit the wooden targets, he was on his third try when Nadia came up beside him. Grabbing a nearby crate, Nadia helped the boy up and showed him how to hold his rifle properly.  
  
"Brace it with your shoulder and hold tight, with your hands like this. Line up your sights- the little pointy bits, there you go."  
  
"Am I doing it right?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Yep, you're doing good," Nadia replied, "Steady… Keep your eyes open…now, shoot."  
  
Eddie pulled the trigger with the other youngsters watching with bated breath. To their delight he managed to hit the target dead center and win the prize that he and his sister had their eyes on.  
  
"Good eye there, missy. Care to take a try yourself?" the man running the booth asked, holding the pellet gun out.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm at a slight advantage. Wouldn't be fair for everyone else if I took home all the goodies," Nadia said with a laugh.  
  
The man returned it in kind, "Ha! That's a good one!" he replied with a hearty guffaw, "If that's true, I'd eat my hat! Come on, there ain't no way a pretty thing like you is that good with a gun!" Being one of the number of out-of-towners visiting Haven for the festival, there was no way for the man to know that the bright-eyed young woman in the flowing green gown was a highly skilled hunter.  
  
Nadia smiled wryly as the towering Chua sauntered up, having heard the commotion from a few booths away, "So, what's so funny, Nad?"  
  
"This gentleman doesn't think I can handle a rifle…"  
  
"Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Are you nuts, man? I wager you your entire cart of prizes this girl can hit the bull's-eye on all those targets three times over!"  
  
"Blindfolded…" Nadia added.  
  
The man gaped at the notion with a visible sweat, "Impossible! You can't be serious… fine. Clear all the targets three times blindfolded and you can have my entire cache," he stated with an annoyed grunt.  
  
Chua handed Nadia his silk cravat. Taking it, Nadia covered the devious glint in her eyes. A few more people gathered around the booth along with the rest of the children. Nadia cracked her knuckles then held the rifle up. At the last second the man threw a switch at the back of the booth that set the rows of targets moving in either direction. He cast a snide smile, thinking he got the best of them. That smile faded quickly the moment Nadia started firing, hitting target after target with relative ease. With her trained dhampir senses it was more than child's play to remember the position of each target and predict where they would be. Near the end, Nadia relaxed her shoulders and moved to turn away.  
  
"Hey, wait," the man called out, "You forgot-"  
  
Not even turning her head back, Nadia faced sideways and held out the rifle with one hand and fired one last shot. An added boost from her own aura propelled the pellet with such force it splintered the wood on impact.  
  
"Th-that's not possible…" the man gasped amid the cheers from the people watching.  
  
"Ha! What'd ya think of that, mister?!" Chua laughed.  
  
"Wh-what…just what kinda girl are you?" the man looked at Nadia slack-jawed as she removed the cravat and handed it back to Chua.  
  
"Just your average Frontier hunter, that's all," she said with a wink as she turned to Chua, "Hand out prizes to anybody that wants one." With that, Nadia walked away with an extra bounce in her step. She took a seat at an empty table on the far side of the plaza.  
  
Leaning against the front post of a closed shop, D watched as the young woman gleefully chuckled to herself.  
  
" ** _Heh, heh,_** " D's left hand chortled, " ** _I like this kid._** "  
  
He looked back toward the booth as Chua handed out the booth man's prizes as the fellow himself woefully mopped his brow. D then turned his dark gaze back to the matron just as a giggling Leslie pranced over with a tray full of treats and climbed into her lap; a few of the other children were not too far behind.  
  
" ** _Hey, don't be such a wallflower, go over there._** "  
  
Regardless of the parasite's coaxing, the hunter remained where he stood.  
  
The musicians on the bandstand played various melodies, some of which inspired many to dance. As soon as they had finished their meals, a large number of people hurried to the dance floor with partners in tow. Even Nadia's troupe of children couldn't resist the urge. Lyn had pulled a local boy she liked from the crowd as Leslie tugged Nadia from her chair. Chrissy and Auntie Justine were content to stay at their table a few rows away from where Nadia had been sitting; Chrissy's fiancé was on patrol duty for the time being, and Justine's legs weren't up for all the frolicking. They were just as content watching the young matron, laughing as she tried to wrangle Leslie's jubilant twirling. Each youngster then wanted a turn, followed by Lyn who couldn't wait to introduce her crush; the boy she dragged along blushed the moment he and Nadia shook hands.  
After a few dances, as soon as she spotted an opening, Nadia backed out of the cluster of dancers to a quiet spot by a bench nestled between two pillars a few yards away. Leaning against a pillar, the young woman wasn't sure how much more fun she could handle, though she was happy at least to see the children having a good time, Leslie especially. Out the corner of her eye, Nadia spotted a dark figure standing two shops over. It seemed odd to her that D always managed to look so glum.  
_  
'Figures, gloomy as usual. I could've sworn I've seen him smile at least once since he's been here… What's up? Afraid a little grin's gonna crack that stony face of yours? Come on, smile dammit…'_  
  
Then D caught her gaze out of the corner of his own eye.  
Panicked, Nadia brushed along the side of the pillar and slipped out of D's line of sight. Behind the pillar, she quickly turned around and peeked her head out just enough to look back. Did he really see her looking? She wasn't sure. Slinking back behind the pillar, Nadia blushed and buried her face in her hands.  
_  
'You idiot… Crap, did he see me? What if he did?!'_ Nadia hastily turned to take one more look around but then smacked headlong into something hard, the force of which caused her to stumble back and land in the bench behind her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that," Nadia replied as she shook her dazed head. She then looked up to the face of the person she had bumped into and froze; her eyes went wide. The flush of her cheeks only deepened, spreading to the tips of her pointed ears.  
  
"Why are you hiding?" D asked, noticeably perplexed.  
  
"Uh…I dunno…" Nadia shyly avoided his questioning stare. For a moment the two were silent.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I believe I owe you a dance," D stated succinctly.  
  
Sheepishly, Nadia cocked her head, "If you wanna dance, you can ask me properly…" she said, sounding a bit more terse than she had intended.  
  
With a wry smile, D held out his hand, "Would you care to dance with me…?"

Chrissy looked on as D led Nadia out with a graceful twirl into the throng of dancing residents, just as the band began to play a slow, blissful melody.

"Auntie?" she asked abruptly of the wizened old woman sitting next to her.  
  
"What is it, deary?" Justine replied between sips of her small glass of sherry.  
  
"Has Nady ever spoken to you about him? About Mr. D? Are they really…you know- together? Like people have been saying?"  
  
"Well, I thought so at first, considering what that rat-faced Shawn Croft was spouting off about when he said he found them in the orchard. And, on top of that, not everyone is inclined to do as much as he has done for somebody they just met if there wasn't some amount of attachment involved…"  
  
"I'm sensing a 'but' coming on…" Chrissy remarked, adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Indeed… The other day while we were all in town, Nady and I had a chat while you and the kids were picking fruit, and I asked if they happened to have any plans for the future…" Justine then took another sip of wine.  
  
"And?" Chrissy asked, flustering at the old woman's pause.  
  
"Apparently this has been an act from the beginning, starting with Lyn asking Mr. D to act as a sort of bodyguard in case that blasted Shawn tried anything. From there it progressed into him posing as her lover so the bugger would finally leave her be."  
  
Chrissy cast a forlorn glance at the two figures in black and green swaying in the crowd toward the bandstand, "An act? Are you sure?"  
  
"So she says," Justine replied, "What are you getting at?"  
  
As she watched Nadia glide across the cobbled dance floor, Chrissy sighed, "I've seen the way she looks at him when she thinks no one's watching… and…there have been a few times I've seen Mr. D look at her with the same faraway look. It may have started out as an act, but…I think there's more to it than that."  
  
Justine now carried the same saddened expression as they continued gazing toward the dancing pair, "I see what you mean, " she sighed, "Looking at them now, it's kind of obvious…Why do they fight it…?"  
  
The moment the band had finished playing, Nadia slipped away from D and turned the corner of the bandstand, leaning against the platform's solid back. The instant the woman heard the hunter's footsteps, she moved farther along the back of the platform.  
Turning the same corner, D found Nadia's slender form cast in the shadow of the bandstand, leaning her shoulder against the high panel, her arms folded in an almost weary way, "Is something the matter?"  
  
Nadia sighed softly, "No…not really", turning to face him as D came nearer.  
  
"Then why are you hiding again?" he asked softly.  
  
"I…I don't know…" The look she wore seemed all the more sad as the band began to play a new slow tune.  
  
D took Nadia's hand and pulled her into another slow dance. Something then compelled her to rest her cheek against his chest.  
  
"We've let this go on for too long…" Nadia's voice was low, with a hint of regret, "I shouldn't have forced you into this…"  
  
"You didn't force me into anything…" he replied.  
  
Stopping mid-step, Nadia jerked her head up, "I-?! But…"  
  
"Do you want me to stay away?" D asked.  
  
"N-no…I…" Nadia looked away, "I don't know what I want…" Looking back, Nadia noticed there was something more to the somber expression painted on the hunter's face, a deeper sense of melancholy that she had never seen before. "I... I don't want you to leave but," she said in a breathless whisper.  
D brushed a long strand of dark hair behind her ear as Nadia's arm glided up his chest; his hand gently pushed on her back, like he was holding her closer. As the dulcet harmony of the band's song played, they inched ever closer with every note. The fingers of Nadia's other hand held his shoulder, intertwining with D's long black hair. Their lips so close, the hunter could almost taste the sweetness of her breath.  
  
"Hey Nady?" someone called out, "Nady, where'd you disappear to?"  
  
The sudden voice stopped them just shy of embracing like they had done once before.  
  
Lyn rounded the corner as Nadia backed away, "Hey, there you are! Oh, wait…" Lyn noticed something odd about the pair, "Oops! did I…interrupt something? Sorry, I'll leave you guys alone!" A bright flush burned across Lyn's speckled cheeks, then she whisked herself back around the corner.  
  
Nadia sighed and cast her eyes to the ground and turned away, "I better go…" And, like Lyn before her, Nadia disappeared around the corner.

 

***

 

The excitement surrounding the festival proved to be much more unnerving than Nadia thought, more than she was willing to endure as she attempted to make an early exit. Lyn begged her to stay, worried that she had done something wrong. Looking back to where she had come, Nadia wondered if D was still behind the bandstand. Why did that have to happen? The thought of it left her shaken inside. She left feeling embarrassed where D had seemed unmoved; the bemused young woman envied his steeled nerve.  
The walk back to her cottage was going to take longer without Maisy and the wagon to ride back in, but Nadia hoped that the time on her own would calm her worried thoughts. She lifted her eyes and gazed at the moon above. It was a beautiful night. A small breeze blew past, rustling the leaves of trees along the path, gliding through the slits on either side of her dress and billowing the silk and chiffon fabric. Despite Nadia's flustered emotions, the lone huntress mused to herself. She finally felt accepted, and for the first time, felt as if she could live in this place without fear.  
After a time, Nadia finally reached the end of the path that edged the rolling meadows with the large foster home not but a few yards way, her cottage just on the other side. She looked off to the left, toward the lake glistening in the moonlight; the solar powered lights along the lake’s gazebo illuminating the shadows with a soft glow. Nadia sighed contently, this was the best part of being home. The night was still young, she was allowed to enjoy the peaceful serenity on her own for once. Walking along the water’s edge, making her way toward the gazebo, Nadia then began to feel a rising sense that she was being watched from afar. The memory of Shawn’s attack crossed her mind. Maybe she was being foolish for walking on her own.  
_  
‘No…he wouldn’t dare come after me again…it’d be his last conscious act. Honestly, you’re just being stupid, stow the anxiety for once.’_ There was a possibility, but she was sure it couldn't be him. Nadia did, however, have a suspicion of whom it could be. A certain handsome hunter in black, perhaps? She approached the wide-set steps that led up to the gazebo. The hearty wood softly creaked beneath her feet, the gold shimmer of her sandals catching the light. The heels of the woman's shoes clacked softly against the wood as she walked up the few steps and up on to the main floor of the gazebo, then crossed to the other side.  
Nadia took a seat on a small wooden bench and leaned against the wooden railing. The varnish of the wood was smooth and cool against her skin. These quiet moments on the lake, basking in the glow of the moonlight, Nadia was starting to feel at ease as she rested her head on her arm and watched the flashes of fireflies that danced about the air in the distance. The sense of being watched crept up again, the feeling of eyes on her from close by. The more she focused her senses the more she could feel it. She shrugged it off. The sounds of nature were still chirping and buzzing- if there was danger it the air, the silence would have been deafening. Whomever it was, if they were a threat, they would have attacked by now.  
  
D himself had begun to tire of the frivolity of this village’s festival activities. It had been interesting watching Nadia interact with the townspeople as they took her in as one of their own. Afterward, there was nothing that he had any interest in doing beyond standing off to the side. Then the hunter caught Nadia's gaze. He remembered the touch of her hands from when they danced. The closeness of her lips. Then they were gone. D watched from across the town’s plaza as Nadia had spoke briefly to Lyn, hearing from across the way the quiet tones of her voice. He watched as she silently passed through the crowd and headed out alone toward her home. With no other reason to stay, D began to follow suit, honoring Lyn’s request to watch over her. The hunter hung back a good distance, not wanting to disturb the woman; with his keen sight he could see well enough from afar. He looked on as a light wind flew by her, her emerald green dress fluttering about her long legs as she walked, rippling in the breeze like long floating rivers of emerald as she continued to walk.  
  
" ** _What a vision…not that you’ll actually come out and say it,_** " quipped his left hand quietly.  
  
Unfazed, D replied, "What are you talking about…?"  
  
" ** _Say what you will, but I know what you felt the moment she stepped out in that dress, all dolled up. You may have appeared stone-faced to everyone else, but I heard your breath catch in your throat… I felt your heart race the brief instant you two locked eyes. Even I could sense the blush on her face when she saw your eyes widen. I’ve told you so many times, no matter how hard you try to hide it, I can sense what you feel. Even back when you two met in that forest, the moment you saw her face… it’s all there. After all these years, there’s finally somebody who stirs you up. Not even that Lang girl could do tha-_** "  
  
"Quiet…" D clenched his left hand into a tight fist. By now they had followed Nadia up to where she had reached the end of the tree-lined path, the large house up ahead. As Nadia headed toward the lake nearby, D stayed back, watching her. He had suppressed his powerful aura while he followed her but after the outburst with the parasite in his hand, his dexterity faltered, albeit slightly, but enough for her to become aware. He could sense Nadia’s unease as he regained control. She walked further on, as did he. The moonlight caught her features in such a way, parts of her gown glittering in the glow of the moon and the light along the gazebo. She looked ethereal as she sat down on a bench to gaze at the lake, like a scene from fairytale.  
  
' ** _Silence me all you want_** ', the symbiote's hoarse voice resonated in D's mind, ' ** _But don’t deny it, she’s brought out feelings in you that you've long since buried… that's not an easy feat. This girl… she gets you. She understands better than most what the struggles are… moreover, she's just about proven that you can be a hunter…and have a life… she's damn near perfect for you..._** '  
  
D stood silent, he faltered again in suppressing his aura; Nadia was again aware of not truly being alone. She looked up at the moon, the light reflecting off the rippling lake dancing across her face, pensive and calm.  
  
' ** _I’m going to do you a favor by making myself scarce for awhile… do_ yourself _a favor and at least make an attempt at living._** ' D's left hand then fell silent. The symbiote's words brought back the memory of what the other D, his other self, had once said to him, _‘Have the life… I couldn’t…’_  
  
D walked up to the gazebo then up the steps, releasing his hold on his aura as he approached Nadia. He reached the center of the floor just as she turned to see who was coming.  
  
"Oh…I thought it was you following me, glad to know I wasn’t just being paranoid." Nadia stood and straightened her dress as she approached him, "About before… I shouldn't have left like that. I'm sorry… this is all just so confusing, I don't know what to think anymore…"  
  
D regarded her quietly.  
  
"I don't know what I can do to make it up to you, but maybe we could head over to my place and relax there..." She then nervously rubbed the back of her neck, "What do you think? Wanna join me for dinner?"  
  
"Sounds nice," D slightly he bowed his head and gestured for her to walk ahead.  
  
As she walked past, Nadia felt glad to be in front as D couldn’t see her elated expression as she blushed. Things had changed since their meeting. She realized then that she could no longer deny how deeply he moved her; everything D had done, and not just for her. Despite his stoic appearance and his reputation for being cold and aloof--if all the tales about him were true--she could see deep down the underlying compassion. Nadia smiled to herself as she walked up the grassy stone pathway to the front door of her home. After unlocking the door, the two hunters stepped inside. The dark open space slowly began to light with a dim glow as the motion controlled light sensors throughout the cottage’s lower level picked up their movements.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable at the table, I’ll make our drinks."  
  
Nadia was nervous to have D in her home as she made her way to the small kitchen, listening to the rustle of him unlatching his sword. He then removed his hat and cape, placing each on the back of a chair; his coat and long striped scarf stayed on.  
This was all strange and new. What was the proper etiquette? Should she use her wine flutes or regular drinking glasses?  She couldn’t remember if she meant this to be a date or a casual meal. Nadia was glad her back was to D so he couldn’t see the flustered look on her face.  
Nadia moved to open a small wall cabinet and took out an electric kettle and a box of plasma pills from her stash. She sighed anxiously as she filled the kettle with water then plugged it in. As the water was warming up, Nadia opened the box of pills to set a few on a decorative plate, but in her flustered state she dropped the box, packets of pills scattering all over the floor. She grimaced. The harder she tried to be in control, the more she fumbled. Silently cursing, Nadia knelt down to pick up the mess, so focused on calming her nerves she failed to see that D had come up behind her as she stood back up. She leapt back in surprise.  
  
"Sorry, this is a little embarrassing… I’m not used to having a guest… not here, at least," Nadia said warily. She turned back around and placed the pills back on the counter, then went to open the cabinet with the glasses.  
  
D reached the cabinet door first and opened it for her, "Which ones do you need?"  
  
Slightly dumbfounded, Nadia looked up and gestured toward the top, "Th-the wine flutes…on the top shelf…"  
  
Lightly placing a hand on her shoulder, D reached up and took out two narrow glasses, cradling them in his long fingers as he brought them down and set them on the counter. Nadia's back was to his chest, the top of her head barely reached his chin. Reaching his arms around, he plucked two pills from the packets and dropped them into each glass. He then reached for the kettle just as the water finished warming up and steadily poured the warm water over the pills, the capsules dissolving into synthetic blood. The drinks made, he set the kettle down then moved back so Nadia could turn around. She leaned against the counter as D handed her a drink; tentatively, she took it.  
  
"A vote santé," Nadia toasted with a shy smile as she and D clinked their flutes and took a drink. She was done after a few long sips, D shortly after; each then setting the glasses down. Nadia moved toward her dining table and sat down, seemingly relieved now that her attempt at a quiet meal was done; it felt more awkward than romantic. D sat at the table in the chair next to her as she leaned down to slip off her sandals. "Sorry, these things are really uncomfortable."  
  
"Doesn’t bother me…" D leaned back in his chair, watching as Nadia moved her shoes under the table and sat back up.  
  
Nadia's stomach was in knots. This was harder than she had expected.  
  
"What’s upstairs?" he asked.  
  
"My bedroom and study… Not much else, other than a great view of the mountains. Wanna see?" Nadia stood and took D by the hand and led him up the stairs, light sensors illuminating their way as they moved up the steps. As she reached the landing, Nadia opened the door to her room.  
A large four-poster canopy bed was the first thing one could see as they moved further in with a short, six drawer dresser at the end; the top decorated with old framed photographs, drawings, and a number of small handmade clay ornaments. The corner of the wall on the other side had a deep alcove with a large double-paned window, with decorative pillows atop a thick cushion large enough to be a bed itself; the rest of the wall was made of built-in shelves, overflowing with books. Another large double-paned window graced the far wall opposite the bed. The adjacent space was the study area with an old worn desk and a simple chair; the only light was a small ornate lamp. Nadia moved toward the window alcove and sat down. She leaned over to pull apart the curtains just as D sat down with her.  
  
"The mountains are prettier during the day. Some days, when the light hits them just right," Nadia gingerly ran her slender fingers across the glass, tracing the mountain tops, "…the peaks almost sparkle. This is going to sound dumb but it’s my favorite thing to see right before I go to sleep."  
  
"…Tell me about your family…" D asked abruptly.  
  
"I hope you're not planning on bringing up what we've talked about before…" Nadia folded her arms and braced herself .  
  
"No…" D replied softly.  
  
"What else do you want to know, then?"  
  
"Tell me about your mother… how did she come to be involved with the Nobility?"  
  
Nadia was quiet for time, nervously rubbing her arms. She took a deep breath before she spoke, "My mother was taken in by a Noble- my father… even though he already had a wife. She didn’t really care too much about him having a mistress…that is, until my mother became pregnant. My father likened himself a student of this Sacred Ancestor person, at least I think that's what they called him. I don't know much, but I remember someone mentioning that he had experimented on me while I was in the womb. There were traits that he had learned about from what this Sacred Ancestor had deemed his only success- whatever that means- but I guess none of them worked… I was pretty much deemed a failure. Honestly, I don’t know why they let me live… I can't be sure, but it was said that the Sacred Ancestor had all his failures destroyed… How was I any different?"  
  
D didn’t answer. He continued to listen as Nadia leaned back and tried to think back and remember her past.  
  
"It's all a jumbled mess, but… One day she said something had changed in him, something about my father was different. She had never felt threatened by him before then… something happened. She pulled me out of bed one night and said we had to leave. Then she died… after my father’s wife caught her trying to escape with me."  
Nadia continued, "It was a grave offense, and as punishment my mother was passed around and fed on until there was nothing left… right in front of me."  
  
Nadia paused, visibly uncomfortable.  
  
“…As one last insult to my mother, that noblewoman, my father's wife, adopted me and forced me to live like them… l-like a Noble… live as if my real mother never existed. And… w-when I didn't comply…" Nadia stopped and clamped her hand over her mouth as she shook her head. Then she looked out the window. Nadia had a look of deep shame and sadness, "…It's been so long, I barely remember what they look like."  
  
"Not even your mother?" D asked.  
  
"No… my mother I’ll always remember," Nadia grasped at the pendant she wore, "She gave me this locket the night before she planned our escape… It's a portrait of me and her a few days after I was born. I remember when she gave it to me, she told me an old folktale from her village about a man dressed all in black who traveled the world destroying Nobles… 'a man so feared they dared not speak his name'…"  
Nadia undid her necklace and opened the locket as she leaned forward and handed it to D. As he looked at the small portrait, he could see that Nadia’s mother had the same features: dark hair, golden brown skin, bright golden eyes; he gestured the pendant back toward her.  
  
As she took back the locket, Nadia was startled when D took her hand, "Your mother would be proud of the work you’ve done."  
  
Nadia smiled, "I hope so… that old codger, too."  
  
She could only imagine what the man who had taken her in would say about what she turned his home into. They sat silently for a time. D kept his eyes down. Nadia then realized she had been unconsciously stroking D’s hand with her thumb the whole time he hand been holding hers. Taking a chance, she took D’s other hand.  
  
"You know, you could always stay here, make a life for yourself… I mean, you wouldn’t have to stop hunting entirely but… for all the good you’ve done, you deserve a chance at being happy."  
  
He gently squeezed her hands, but his voice was still low and terse, "You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, I do…" Nadia leaned in and tenderly kissed D’s forehead, catching him off guard, "…But we can talk about that later. It’s getting late… Let me change clothes and I’ll walk to the inn with you. I should go and check on the kids anyway."  
  
Nadia stood to walk away, letting go of D’s hands. Reaching up with one hand, she undid her hair as she attempted to walk to her dresser. The dark locks fell in wavy strands and curls, bouncing around her shoulders and down her back; the way her hair had been parted to cover the shaved side framed her face just so. She looked so elegant and refined. She hadn’t gone a few steps before D took her left hand again. Astounded, she stopped to look back.  
  
"I’d like to stay here… if you’d allow me…" D looked at the stunned woman with a partial sideways gaze, his rare smile warm and reassuring.  
  
Nadia was unsure of what to say, "I… sure, uh… I’ll go downstairs and fix up the sofa-"  
  
D stood then reached out his hands and tenderly caressed her face. His palms were warm against her cheeks as he drew in close, bringing their lips together. Nadia trembled slightly at this embrace, her hands quivering as she slowly gripped the hunter’s wrists. She hadn’t expected this, but regardless, the feeling made her melt inside. This man she had admired for so long, once so abrasive and cold, now held her like a dearest love.  
  
"Up here is fine," he said after their lips parted, then nuzzling Nadia’s brow with his.  
  
Nadia looked up, partly taken aback; her heart raced as she looked into his eyes. She raised herself up closer to his face once more, brushing his lips with hers. D held her close as they kissed again, Nadia wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

***

  
Soft, early morning sunlight filtered in through the large curtained windows. D stirred in his sleep and slowly woke, rolling onto his back. He looked to the empty spot in the bed, then propped himself up on his arms. Nadia stood by the window by her desk, peering out of the part in the curtains, clothed in only a short semi-sheer robe that hung off her shoulders and a pair of lace panties that hugged her hips. Her arms were crossed with one hand to her mouth, absentmindedly biting the tip of her thumb; her dark hair draped over her chest.  
The distant sounds of music and laughter drifted in from outside. D’s movement alerted Nadia, she looked back at him laying in her bed; a pile of discard clothes and D’s leather armor sat on the floor, his shining blue pendant resting on the nightstand. She smiled as she turned back to the window, "Good morning, sleepyhead."  
  
"Good morning to you too," he replied softly.  
  
"Last night was unexpected…" Nadia mused.  
  
"Did you not want me to stay?" D sat up, resting his arms in his lap, parts of his hair falling over his face.  
  
"No, no…it's not that, just surprising is all. I honestly thought I was putting you off so when you asked to stay… I was relieved…" Nadia started to blush, she couldn’t bring herself to tell this beautiful man that being with him was the happiest she had been in a long time.  
  
D smirked impishly, shaking away strands of his hair from his eyes, "Really?"  
  
Nadia chuckled at D’s expression as she shifted her position at the window to face the hunter in her bed, folding her arms as she stood counterpoised on her leg, "Don’t look so smug, mister… I could tell you were holding back."  
  
"Oh you think so?" D chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I do…" as she put her hands on her hips, the hair draped over her shoulders partially covered her breasts, "because I was holding back too…" Nadia started to make her way back to the bed, letting her satin robe fall to the floor, "…And I think we should try that again."  
  
Bracing her left knee on the side of the bed, Nadia playfully fell into D’s arms, the two of them falling back. Nadia supported herself on her left arm while she gently rested her body onto D’s. With her other hand, she traced a finger along his chiseled features toward his mouth, lightly stroking his lips. She noticed a small sense of concern from him.  
  
"Don’t worry, nobody’s going to come looking for us with it being daylight hours, not with the festival in full swing," Nadia brushed the hair from D’s face, "I’m all yours," she smiled as she gently stroked his cheek.  
  
"I suppose I’m all yours too, eh?" D brushed his fingers along Nadia’s face before running them through her hair, softly gripping the base of her head. His thumb softly rubbed her cheek as he placed his other hand on her back.  
  
Nadia reflected his moves as she leaned in, grazing her lips against his, "Like I said, no holding back."  
  
D pulled her in close, their lips meeting with a long, passionate kiss. He stroked his hands up and down the woman's back before slowly sliding them down toward her bottom, softly clutching her rear. Moving his hands back up, he then slid them down her panties, gradually pushing the lace along as his hands felt the curvature of her backside.  
Nadia bolstered her body up onto her left leg then straightened the other, maneuvering her body so she could slide the black lace garment off her legs, then kicked them aside. Her left hand moved along D’s chest, down to his hips to grip the covers. She pulled them away, revealing his muscular form, still naked from the night before, then rested herself fully onto D’s body once again.  
With a swift motion, D rolled their bodies over, so fast that Nadia didn’t realize she was on her back until she opened her eyes to see him above her; her forearms against his chest. His long jungle of hair cascaded around her. Nadia moved her hands about his torso then up and down his arms, feeling the tense muscles underneath. The darkness of his eyes were alight with desire, yet even in this moment they seemed so low. This was unlike the previous night, his eyes shut tight; perhaps to hide this part of himself. Now she could see the depths of his loneliness, and the thought of this pain was heartbreaking.  
The longer she stared into his eyes, the more hers began to swell, tiny streams of scarlet trailing down the side of her beautiful face. D leaned down and kissed her forehead, this woman’s soul so open to him. He could sense her yearning to hold him close, to shelter him. Stroking her soft hair, D kissed Nadia's lips again, his skin against hers, basking in her warmth. He rose and gripped on the bed’s wooden headboard with one hand, bracing himself, then traced the side of Nadia's supple frame down to her hip with the other, bringing her leg up to his waist. His fingers glided down toward the inner part of Nadia's thigh then moved up to rest on her stomach. Not so long ago there had been a huge scar here, but like the rest that had once traced her skin, it was gone; every aftereffect of long ago battles had been erased.  
D felt her body quiver at his touch, the thumping of her heartbeat echoing through her veins. He could smell her, the smell of her blood, her skin- the aroma of orchids and jasmine, mixed with the scent of her amorous longing. His own lust aching, he pressed his hips against hers. Faint gasps fell from both their lips. Nadia hugged D’s body as he moved, their bodies undulating under the covers, her sighs and moans wafting in the air. With another swift motion, D moved to sit up on the bed, Nadia embraced in his lap; her legs wrapped around him. His long arms encircled her as her body heaved against his.  
The sensation was electric, their bodies glistening in the dim light. D’s eyes shut tight. His heart and mind were still at odds. His instincts screamed to not lose control, still clinging to the discipline of steeling his emotions.  
_  
'After all these years, there’s finally somebody who stirs you up'_ , _'she’s brought out feelings in you that you’ve long since buried'_ , _'do yourself a favor and at least make an attempt at living.'  
  
'Have the life… I couldn’t…'_  
  
Was it possible? D had never been in love before. The days since they met, the times he reacted without thinking, every time his heart raced when she was near. When she was ill and close to death, he stayed by her side. Even now, all he wanted was to hold her close and never let go. Was this what it felt like? Was this… love?  
His eyes opened at the sound of Nadia's whimpering. Beads of sweat glimmered on the sides of her face, small curls of hair stuck to her skin. Her words rang out in his mind, ‘no holding back.’ He could see it now, the effects of their Noble lineage when wrapped in sensuous desire- those once golden eyes now blazed red, her fangs partially elongated as she bit into her bottom lip, blood dripping down her chin then onto her chest. Like him, Nadia, too, was still holding back. In the throes of ecstasy, she was fighting to not let her vampiric side show. Without another thought, D gave in, no longer wanting to shut everything out. He leaned in, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.  
  
"It’s okay, let go," he whispered as he traced his lips up her throat to her cheek, "…just let go."  
  
"I…  I can’t," Nadia panted, "I’m… afraid to… fall into it," tears welled up in her eyes again as Nadia hugged him, her head slumped onto D’s shoulder.  
  
"I’ve got you…" D whispered, "We… can fall together." He was not sure how much longer he was going to last as his body shuddered. The shift in his movements made Nadia’s body spasm, her head jerked up as she gasped out a low moan. The blood from her lips had trickled further down her chest and down her left breast. The sweet smell of her warm blood was enticing as he bent his head toward her ample chest, raking his tongue across her skin. It was intoxicating. D’s senses flared at the taste, further hardening his urges as his own vampiric nature emerged. His grip tightened around the woman writhing in his embrace. The sensation of D’s feasting threw Nadia’s body over the edge as she threw her head back, the sound of her erotic calls resonating like bells in his ears. D jolted. His entire being shook. No longer able to withstand the immense rapture, D's own voice rumbled and moaned, his brow pressed against Nadia’s shoulder; their mingled voices echoing around them.  
  
  
The hours ticked by and the daylight waned, unbeknownst to the two lovers sleeping soundly in each other's arms. The blue sky slowly slipped into its evening colors. The activity in town increased as the festival's fervor gradually reached its peak. Just outside Haven's walled borders, a horse-drawn wagon trotted along the dusty road, driven by a short, bespectacled man; a fat cigar puffing in the wind. The town mayor that Nadia had been waiting for had finally returned. The townspeople greeted and waved at him as he passed through the festival square on his way to the village hall. Lyn, minding the children as they played, noticed him on his approach, and waved at him to stop.  
  
"Ah, Miss Lyn! I was hoping to bump into you. Here, hop on, ride with me to the office," Mayor Dowling seemed quite chipper as he stayed his horse. Lyn called to Chrissy to take over her watch as she climbed onto the wagon seat next to him; the older chap cracked the reins at his horse and the wagon continued on.  
  
"You know, Nadia’s a bit miffed that you’ve taken so long to get back, what was the holdup?" Lyn, herself, was not holding back her own annoyance.  
  
"Oh really?" Mayor Dowling took a long drag of his cigar, "Sorry about that, kiddo, but that’s the tough part about being an elected official… things rarely go as planned, especially when dealing with other elected officials. All the squawking about money and this and that… would have gone on a lot longer if it weren’t for some of the other buffoons forgetting why we were there to begin with. But, your dear Matron can rest assured that I have everything in order and her payments guaranteed. I even have some new work. So, my dear girl, run off and tell her to meet me here as soon as it’s convenient," the Mayor grinned haughtily as he pulled the wagon up to the front of the hall.  
  
Lyn climbed down from the wagon, "As long as it’s all handled, I guess that’s ok." She straightened her light brown skirt and fixed bits of stray auburn hair. Dowling hopped off the wagon next to her; Lyn had almost forgotten just how short the man was. She was barely average height, but the Mayor himself didn't quite reach her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, yes, run along now," he flapped his hands at her, "Shoo!"  
  
Lyn nodded. Turning on her heel, she then jogged off, intent on fetching Nadia, "…It’s dusk now, she ought be waking up soon…"  
  
  
Crickets began to chirp as the sun went down. Nadia, still in bed, was resting on her side with D on her right, playfully braiding a lock of his hair as he slept and tying the plait off with a bit of loose string she pulled off her pillow. She rested her head by his shoulder and stared at his sleeping face. His gorgeous features were relaxed, his right arm laid across his stomach with the other wrapped around the Nadia’s waist, his hand at her hip. Not sure if the hunter was awake or not, Nadia took the braid of his hair and impishly tickled his cheek; there was no reaction. Smirking, she then took the braid and brushed the tip of his nose. D crinkled his handsome visage as he opened his eyes, side-glancing at Nadia as she continued to play with his tresses.  
  
"Wakey-wakey," she grinned as she waved the tuft of D’s hair at him.  
  
"…Sleep well?…" he asked.  
  
"Pretty much, considering…"  
  
"Considering what…?"  
  
"Well you kinda wore me out," Nadia smiled mischievously.  
  
" ** _I’m certainly not complaining…_** " the parasite in D's left hand cracked in hushed tone. With a muffled chuckle, he made D’s hand grope Nadia’s backside, making her laugh aloud.  
  
"What did you say?" Nadia asked, not sure if she heard D correctly.  
  
"Quiet…" he said flatly, "…or I’ll do it again."  
  
"Oh ho, not much incentive for me to be quiet then…" Nadia teased, gently pushing off his arm and rolling onto her back while covering a yawn as she stretched her body. "But, alas, we should clean up and-"  
  
There as a knock at the door downstairs.  
  
"HEY DIA! YOU AWAKE??"  
  
"-Get dressed…damn!" Nadia groaned, sliding out of bed and slipping on her robe as she rushed to the window across the room.  
  
"DIA!" the voice shouted below again, just as the flustered young woman pushed open one of the panes, making sure only her head was visible through the curtains.  
  
"WHAT!?…Oh Lyn, it’s you."  
  
"Yeah, it’s me," Lyn rolled her eyes. "The Mayor’s back. He wants to see you… and I tried to find Mr. D but he’s not at the inn… you know where he is?"  
  
"Uh…" Nadia stammered. Quickly pulling her head back in, she glanced at D who was now sitting up, his brow furrowed in confusion; she shrugged her shoulders at him.  
  
D's left hand chortled to himself, " ** _Looks like somebody’s in trouble now…_** "  
  
Nadia jutted her head back out the window, "D’s, uh… he’s here… downstairs, uh… we're having a hunter’s meeting." She pulled back in again and slapped a hand to her face. "You idiot… why did you say that?" she groaned, scolding herself.  
  
The corner of D’s lips twitched, half smiling, "Some meeting…" he quipped dryly.  
  
Nadia snickered. "Shut up…" she whispered, jokingly scrunching up her nose at him. She peered out the window again.  
"Just give me some time to… look presentable, I’ll meet you later."  
  
"No rush," Lyn waved her hand, smirking as she turned to leave, "Take your time."  
Nadia pulled the window pane closed, chuckling to herself, then strolled over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She sauntered by D on her way to bedroom door.  
  
"Alright, creep," she joked, poking D in his shoulder, "do what you want, I’m gonna take a bath."  
  
Nadia yelped in surprise as D pulled her down across his lap. They gazed at each other for a moment, before leaning in for one last long kiss.  
  
  
The early evening air was cool during Nadia and D’s walk through the town. Nadia spotted Lyn waiting by the town’s center fountain.  
  
"You didn't have to go through all the trouble to look nice, it's not like he's going to care," Lyn remarked in regards to Nadia’s clothes. It was interesting how she looked more businesslike compared to what Lyn was used to. Though not without her cropped jacket, Nadia switched her usual hunting attire for a white button-down shirt tucked into a clean pair of belted jeans, layered over her usual pair of boots. Her hair had been parted again to cover the shaved side and pulled up into a loose twist then clipped in place, the remaining tufts draped over the top.  
  
Nadia rolled her eyes at Lyn’s comment,"He's shut up in his office, right?"  
  
"Yeah, he said everything was in order," said Lyn.  
  
"Good. Took him long enough," Nadia cracked, "Stay here, this shouldn’t take too long."  
  
Mayor Dowling sat at his desk and mumbled to himself as he puffed on a new cigar, swapping papers and counting money; bags of Dalla coins were stacked in piles. A knock at his door interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"This better not be a waste of my time," he huffed.  
  
"Funny, little man, considering you did a good job of wasting mine."  
  
Nadia seemed mildly bothered by the Mayor’s haughty remark as she and D walked through the door. Dowling stood from his desk, walked over and stood before the woman. Both crossed their arms in the confrontation, staring at each other, eyes narrowing with annoyance. Standing at nearly half her height, Nadia had to lean down to meet the mayor's glare. Suddenly, they both began to laugh.  
  
"Seriously, girl, after all these years, do really think I’d shortchange you?" Mayor Dowling hooted, wiping away a tear.  
  
"Nah, I know you’re good for it," Nadia chuckled, "But it’s not just me. My partner here helped me on the last job so I owe him…" she said, standing up straight as she gestured to D, "Probably more to compensate time lost sitting here waiting for you." Her expression then turned strict. "And, I’m sure by now you’ve heard about Shawn and Luther."  
  
"Yes. First bit of news I heard the instant I came back into town. Shame what they tried to do, but I’m glad to see that you're doing well… Don’t worry about Croft or his boy. I’m sure the Sheriff and I can more than handle him if Shawn ever dares to show his face in this town again."  
  
Dowling then looked up at D. Adjusting his glasses, his eyes widened.  
  
"My, what a lovely looking young man you have there, my dear," the Mayor exhaled a wisp of smoke, "but you know, I pay you to hunt beasts and the occasional vampire, not pick up handsome men wandering the woods," he said sternly, a hand on his hip, the other waving a finger between the two hunters.  
  
Nadia’s eye twitched in mild agitation, then she cleared her throat, "Don’t wag your finger at me, just pay him. I promised half the bounty, but considering it was two mutant wolves, better pay us both the full amount."  
  
Dowling gaped at her, Nadia's stern expression unwavering. She leaned down again, brow raised in expectation.  
  
"Come on now, pay up… Double the work, double the pay…"  
  
"Ah, fine!" the Mayor balked at her stare, throwing his arms up, "I’ll pay ya both the full bounty!" He turned and ambled up to his desk and grabbed several bags of money, tossing them over to Nadia, "You’re as shrewd a businesswoman as ever, Nady my dear," he said.  
  
"I didn’t last this long by being timid," Nadia passed D his share of money, "Now that this is settled, what’s this new job I hear you have?"  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that. Seems some of the officials from the west are having a bit of trouble. Apparently, some wayward Nobles that were thought to have left for the other continent, or so story goes, seem to have resurfaced, possibly to take over the positions of the previous overlords that were destroyed some time ago by another hunter… some fella whose name I can't recall."  
  
"Which region?" Nadia asked with a look of concern.  
  
"Uhh," the Mayor rummaged through his papers, "let’s see… ah, yes, looks like they decided to reclaim their old home in… Castile. You mentioned once you were from there, thought this might interest you."  
  
Nadia’s eyes widened as she slowly pushed her share of money into D’s arms, "Here, I’m going to need your help…" Nadia sighed heavily. "Guess I can't put this off any longer," she said faintly under her breath.  
  
"To do what…?" D’s calm expression unchanged.  
  
Nadia looked at him, her expression uneasy, a look of fear behind her eyes.  
  
"To settle an old score."

 

 

 

 

 

End Chapter 6  
____________________________________________


	7. VHD: Retribution -- Side-chapter -- The Night They Kissed Under the Waxing Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight detour from the main story.
> 
> D and Nadia's relationship changes, like starting anew. Their first true kiss and desires ignited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first side-chapter of 'Retribution', taking place within the story but not depicted outright. A fair bit of intimacy was showcased in Chapter 6 but this is the more explicit scene that happens beforehand. 
> 
> Needless to say, this side-chapter won't make much sense unless you read the previous ones.

  
  
  
Something materialized that night, amidst the joyous atmosphere of one small town's annual festival. Two souls had peeled away the trappings that had been keeping them apart. In the dimly lit bedroom they had embraced, swathed in the faint glow of a nearby desk lamp. Encased in each other's arms, neither was willing to break away as they continued to brush and caress each other's lips.

This was an embrace that Nadia remembered. It seemed so far away now, the day she had first tasted him. The intent was to paint a façade to drive another away. It was never meant to be real. But, was that what happened? Something must have occurred the moment D had pulled her close that day in the orchard. His embrace seemed so passionate. The seconds passed so slowly that near the end she didn't want him to let go, and for a moment, he didn't seem to want to let go either. Had it truly been an act? The second half of their play hadn't been much different in its purpose, yet it progressed to a point where both were about to cross the threshold of their willpower and lose control. Then the moment had passed and they were free to part. But, as Nadia has sat on that bed and adjusted her clothes, she noticed something within herself as she watched D. The last glowing ember deep inside her body that longed for the hunter. Her eyes followed his every movement as her heart fluttered; in that instant she wanted him, wanted him to turn back and cast himself upon her.

Nadia was unaware, though, that D too had been fighting to hold back. As he had held her up against the wall of the office, the woman's long legs wrapped around his waist, all Nadia had to do was ask him to and D would have given in to his body's lustful wanting, those urges begging him to throw Nadia onto the spare bed, tear away the woman's satin undergarments and part her legs. Resisting those carnal cravings, he had stepped away and let her sit alone.

But, here in this space -- Nadia's bedroom, in her own home -- they could now lay bare the desires in their hearts.

D clutched at the back of Nadia's long emerald dress with one hand while the other tangled his fingers in her wavy mane. The sweet taste of her mouth danced on his tongue, her arms wrapped around his neck, her body pressed tightly against his. The pale skin under his black raiment begged to touch hers. They slowly pulled away, Nadia resting her head against D's armored chest.

"Do you want me…" he breathed in her ear.

"Yes," she replied in a breathless whisper, "I've wanted you for so long…" Nadia's hands moved to slip D's long coat from off his shoulders, followed by his lengthy striped scarf.

D moved to undo the bindings of his vambraces and his heavy leather chest armor. He placed his blue pendant on the nearby nightstand. For a moment, the woman stood silently watching as he briefly sat on the cushion of her window's alcove to remove his boots. She stepped back into his arms the moment he went to stand.

"D…" Nadia's voice was soft as she called his name.

"Yes?"

A few seconds passed before the words fell from her lips in a faint breath, with a longing look in her golden eyes; words she had been yearning to say…

"Make love to me…"

Nadia stood on the tips of her bare feet and took his lips again as D ran his hands across her back, his fingers searching for the fasteners that would undo her dress as Nadia untucked his shirt. Letting her go, D pulled the shirt over his head. Nadia's fingers slid down his muscular stomach to the belt on D's waist, unfastening the buckle and letting the dark strap of leather fall to the floor. She then reached for the top of his trousers as D's hands glided up her arms then pulled her dress down, letting it fall to her feet. Her slender form wore nothing more than a simple pair of silk panties and the flush of her cheeks.

D wrapped his arms around Nadia's waist and hoisted her up, carrying her to the bed behind her. She landed with a gasp as D laid atop her, his warm breath hitting her skin as the hunter's strong hands ran along her thighs. Casting his dark gray eyes toward her strikingly beautiful visage, D then grabbed the side of the woman's silky garment and dragged it down her legs. The sight of the woman's naked figure enraptured D, an ache growing in the front of his trousers.

Nadia gave D a pained looked as she reached out for him. "D…please, " she whimpered, "I need you…"

D had an animal-like lust in his stare as he crawled up her form, parting her legs as his hand slid down and stroked the burning passion between her thighs. Nadia let out a gasp at his touch. She lightly groaned when his long fingers slid inside her, then leaned on his forearm and took her soft lips again, his gentle massages arousing her more. When he was done, her body was soaking wet.

Nadia quivered. Her body needed him. She whimpered for D, hugging the buxom swell of her chest as he backed away. Quickly, he took off his trousers and snug boxers. Barely a moment later, he crawled back onto the bed and pushed the woman's legs further apart and pierced her with his aching member. Arching her back, Nadia cried out. The pain was sharp. Centuries had passed since she last shared her body, it was like her first time all over again. Gasping, she fell back to the bed with D pressed against her chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he tenderly caressed her breasts. Nadia moaned in his ear, planting tiny kisses along his pale shoulder. The heat of her golden brown frame warmed D's skin as she ran her hands across his rippled back.

D stared deep into Nadia's gold eyes, brushing his fingers along her blushing cheek. Her gorgeous mouth parted in fevered pants and soft cries as their hips rocked. Then came a turbulent rush in his blood the moment he took the back of her head and pressed his mouth to hers to feast on those lush, red lips. Quickly, he snapped his eyes shut. He felt the pull of his Noble side, the part him that inhaled the scent of the woman's skin; the smell of her burning blood; the growing will of the vampire within him that sought to sink its fangs into that soft, slender throat. Slightly lifting his head and biting his bottom lip, D fought to push down the urge.

Nadia gazed at the beautiful countenance of the man above her, his eyes clamped shut amid his deep groans. Her insides were hot with the sensation of him fucking her. She felt a growing knot in the pit of her stomach. She felt a craving, a throb for something more than the hardened lust thrusting inside her. Nadia felt her fangs peek out from her gums. Her eyes flamed a bright crimson. Something in the back of her mind pushed for the desire to bite him, to taste his blood again. She shook away the thoughts as she clenched her fists, driving her sharp nails into the flesh of her palms. Hooking her legs over his, Nadia ground her hips against D and fucked him harder, the sudden sensation making him gasp. Now she felt a different rush, a growing thrill as she tightened her grip. A breathless sigh escaped her throat. She went numb as a marvelous feeling shot up from the base of her spine. Her mouth fell open with a chorus of sensuous wails as she hugged D close.

D's rising bloodlust subsided as he listened to the rhythmic tune of Nadia's climax, her grip pulling on him. Then, he felt a different wave deep within. Rising up, he braced himself on his arms. Nadia glistened beneath him in the dim light. A shuddering breath rattled in his throat as he pushed his hips harder. He could feel it -- an intense zeal surging between his legs that slowly filled his body as the striking beauty under him reached up and caressed his face.

"D…you're so close, I can feel it…" her voice barely a whisper, "do it…"

"N-Nadia..I…" he groaned.

"Shhhh," she cooed, "please, do it…do it now, come…come, D…"

D furrowed his brow as her words played in his ears, his exquisite features scrunching as the heated pleasure reached its peak. With one arm he took a forceful hold on Nadia's lower half, his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass as he raised her hips off the bed and bucked against her wildly. His mad vigor caused Nadia to climax again. Her potent cries intertwined with D's deep, rapid moans, a torrent surging through him as he came inside her. When the sudden zeal was over, his body shuddered and the arm that supported him buckled. D partially collapsed onto the bed as he set Nadia back down. He sighed heavily as he laid his head atop her chest, his soft, exhausted pants gracing her ears. Nadia gently wrapped her arms around his damp shoulders and kissed the crown of his head, stroking his long hair.

What had been existing between them had changed. Neither could grasp the meaning or what the coming days would bring, but, for the time being, both were content to simply hold each other and let things be as they were.

 

 


	8. Ghosts from Long Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past and present collide as D learns more of the heartbreak from Nadia's old life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the proper chapter 7. Don't go by the site listing.

  
Several days had passed. The festival had long since ended and the people of Haven went back to their usual routines. Many were busy driving tractors and combines up and down the fields, plucking fruits and nuts from trees and vegetables from large gardens to get the last of the crops harvested. Soon, the outdoor market would be bursting with new seasonal faire to get the town through the coming winter, although time and weather seemed to be working against them thanks in part to the region's malfunctioning weather controllers. There was a short window of time in order to get everything done before the freeze came, and unpredictable heavy rains made keeping up all the harder.  
On a particularly rainy day, D traversed the main street on his way to the foster home on the hill. Since the night Nadia had hired him to help her with a new job, he had scarcely seen her. There wasn't much in the way of information other than what the mayor could provide. Even requesting data from the Capital's library was a fruitless endeavor. The precious details of what they would be up against lay with the golden-eyed matron, and she had so far developed a habit of disappearing when not taking care of the children in her home. The only time the two hunters had together since that fateful evening was during the night patrols, and even then Nadia was frustratingly tight-lipped. Upon reaching the front porch of the large house, D met with Lyn just as she was leaving to run a few errands before bringing the children home from school.  
  
"Where is she?" D asked with a noticeable chill in his words.  
  
"Sorry, you just missed her…" Lyn shuddered inwardly at the hunter's icy gaze.  
  
"Where is she?" D asked again, more terse than before.  
  
"Please don't get mad but she told us not to say."  
  
The young girl winced at the look in D's eyes.  
  
"B-but," she stammered, "Nady said that I should tell you to go see the doctor she works with if you happened to stop by today. Apparently the results from the samples you two brought in came back, she's just been too busy to tell you about it herself."  
  
D gave Lyn a quiet but stern bit of thanks and turned to leave, a frustrated sigh passing his lips as he climbed down the porch steps. As he reached the tree-lined path to head back toward town, a hoarse voice came from D's left hand, " ** _So, headed to see that doc about those mutants wolves?_** "  
  
"No."  
  
" ** _Really? I thought it'd be interesting to see what they were all about- oh, I see… That's old news. It's got nothing to do with you or this new job so you don't care, do you?_** "  
  
"That's right."  
  
" ** _Ah, but that's not what has you flustered…_** " the symbiote said with a wheezing laugh.  
  
The rain began to fall harder.  
  
" ** _Not used to getting the brush off, hmm? Usually you're the one giving the cold shoulder… now it's the other way around…_** "  
  
"Shut up."  
  
" ** _Ooh, testy are we?_** " The symbiote then clucked its tongue, " ** _Sheesh, I leave you alone for one night… You've really gone and let this one get under your skin, do your feelings go that deep- gyaah!!_** " The countenanced carbuncle let out a pained yelp as D clenched his left hand into a fist, driving his nails into the flesh of his palm.  
  
Another day went by and still Nadia slipped by like a ghost. The day after that, D caught sight of her as he made his way back to the children's home. Wearing a light green waterproof poncho and carrying a small bag in one arm, she darted across the path and into the thick cluster of trees as the weather brought another downpour. D followed after her. Though the rain caused his biorhythms to plummet, he was still able to move through the trees at an unnatural speed. It was the same for Nadia. If it weren't for the boost in her abilities, D would have caught up to her easily, yet she managed to keep several yards of distance between them. Was she aware of who was behind her? Nadia made a turn around a wide oak, D seconds behind her.  
There was a thin path through the brush leading up to the rocky base of the crater's walls and though she was fast, Nadia should have still been visible. In the few seconds it took for D to catch up, she had disappeared. The hunter could still feel a slight glimmer of her presence, though, but it felt as if it was coming from beneath his feet. What trickery was this woman up to? It was as if D had been chasing his own shadow. There was no choice left but to head back the way he came.  
As the daylight hours passed, D sat quietly in the living room of the home as everyone else came and went. Lyn left with the children in tow while Chrissy went up to the office to look for some files. Sometime later, after finishing her task, the young woman came down the stairs, but now she had tears in her eyes; a thick book in one hand and the other holding a handkerchief to her face.  
  
"Something the matter?" D asked as he stood up from his seat in the dark corner of the living room.  
  
"Oh…no. Not really…" Chrissy sniffled.  
  
" ** _Then what's with the waterworks?_** " asked the hoarse voice that came from D's left hip as he approached.  
  
"I was looking for some papers and came across this old journal. I skimmed through it but now I wish I hadn't," Chrissy began to tear up again, "…It-it all makes sense now…"  
  
D took the book from her hand. There was nothing on the front or back covers but on the inside, the top right corner of the first page read 'E. Creekridge'. He realized it was the journal of Nadia's adoptive father. It was no great task to deduce that clues to the elusive matron's past might lay within its pages. "Mind if I take a look?"  
  
Chrissy shrugged her shoulders, "I guess that'd be alright, just don't let Nady know you have it." She then excused herself as her eyes welled up again.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Nadia reappeared. Whatever she had been doing left her physically exhausted on top of her body already craving rest during the day. Even with D's blood coursing through her, it would have been a surprise to anyone else how she had not begun to feel the weaknesses that plagued her kind sooner. Leaving her drenched poncho and muddy farm boots on the porch, she silently passed through the front door into the darkened living room and crossed the floor to the sofa on the other side. She was dressed differently, her jeans and flannel shirt replaced with khaki slacks and a white buttoned shirt over a green tank. She had yet to take notice of the gorgeous form that spied her in the shadows as she sat down and sank into the plush cushions.  
  
"What have you been up to?"  
  
Had she not been tapped out, Nadia would have leapt out of her skin at the sound of D's coolly-asked question. Instead, she made a slight jerk in her seat as she caught his steely gaze. "Nothing you have to worry yourself with…" she sighed heavily.  
  
"I need to ask you about this job you hired me to help you with. What kind of Nobles are we going after and when?"  
  
Nadia stifled a sleepy yawn, "I've been prepping for that. I'll tell you when I'm ready…don't…don't worry about it…okay?" She let out another yawn, "We've got…patrols later…I need…a nap-" Nadia slowly dropped to the side and onto the sofa, lightly snoring.  
  
D sighed heavily.  
  
As she slept, somewhere deep in her mind, Nadia dreamed that a black knight carried her up the stairs and placed her in her bed.  
  
  
In the dim quiet of his room at the inn, D sat in one of the plush chairs by the fireplace. A warm fire in the hearth had been lit in his absence. With the coming of the cooler weather, it was customary for the inn to turn on the heaters or light the fireplaces for its guests so their rooms would be cozy upon their return. A nice gesture for others, but it was nothing for the hunter; his cape and coat were woven with fibers that insulated him from heat and cold.  
His eyes glanced over the outside of the old journal in his hands. Dark, aged leather and sturdy binding had stood up to years worth of use by its original owner and the ages spent packed away. Despite Nadia's silence, at least some of D's other questions might be answered with this book. He skimmed through the pages. The amount of time between each entry varied, one every other day, to a week or more. D then skipped through about a third of the tome. These were Evan Creekridge's early adult years, there was nothing of interest in those pages save one thing. As D's fingers ran across the written words, it became evident that Creekridge had latent psychic abilities. As he recorded his thoughts with paper and ink by hand, his mind transferred the visions in his head to the pages of this journal. D could just as easily play Evan's memories in his mind the same way he had done with Nadia as she lay dreaming.  
Soon, D reached the passages that mentioned Nadia when she was a child, similar memories but from a different perspective. Then came the pages that mentioned Grey. A young boy orphaned when his mother, who was a victim of the Nobility living in a sanctuary, had been killed by bandits because of her condition. Creekridge was not in a position to adopt Grey like he had done with Nadia, although he was able to care for him as his legal guardian. Over the years he had come to love the boy like his own son. And, considering how they basically grew up together as friends in the same household, it was no surprise to Creekridge when Grey started developing feelings for the girl.  
  
_I knew as soon as they hit those awkward teenage years, they were going to start looking at each other differently. Grey, much like myself, has a weakness for women. I don't know whether she knows it or not, but my Nady has him wrapped around her little finger. Even back when she was smitten with a female classmate at the boarding school I sent them off to for a time, Grey followed after Nady like a lost puppy…or so I gathered from their letters. So of course when her heart was broken, as one usually is during summer crushes, he was there to pick up the pieces. Nady brushed him off, though. I think in her own stubborn way she wanted to deal with it on her own. He griped occasionally about how bullheaded she was, and Nady did the same about him…ah, the joys of youth!  
_  
A faded memory of a young Grey and Nadia floated through D's mind. They stood arguing in their boarding school uniforms in the middle of the old home in the crater with Evan and Roe holding them back. As D came across another passage, a familiar memory played through his consciousness.  
  
_We had a close call hunting the golem up North. It's been some time since then, though. I've been too busy to get a chance to jot my thoughts down. Thinking back on it, Nady certainly had us scratching our heads when she suddenly started shooting this black fire from her hands. In all my years in the hunting trade, I've never seen such a thing. I started out as Dragon Hunter so I'm not unaccustomed to creatures that shoot fire, but flaming Nobles are a whole other kettle of fish. At the time, I knew about as much as the next person when it came to Nobles, which wasn't a lot. But with two dhampir kids living under my roof, it seemed like a good idea that I brush up. Vampire Hunters are the leading experts, but they're a fickle bunch. A good number of them are dhampirs themselves so they weren't inclined to help me with my two ankle biters. It seems odd to me that they'd be so mistrusting of others like themselves...but then considering how they're treated by everyone else, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. So far, I've learned what I could about Nobles and what knowledge exists of their dhampir progeny…I couldn’t find anything to explain the outburst Nady had. But then, I'm only human. Nothing about Nobles or dhampirs is going to make a damn lick of sense to me. Let's chalk it up to that. All I can do for Nady is help her get that new trick under control.  
_  
There was a vision of Nadia in what appeared to be a training facility. In a short amount of time, she had just about mastered her new skill. Her supple form flipped, twirled, and spun around realistic holographic images projected onto mechanical dummies, all while shooting the black flames from her body. The more momentum she put into the attack, the stronger the projectile. Her signature move was leaping and spinning her body sideways and creating a fiery ring that would then be launched like a spear. Grey was in awe of her as he watched.  
Then came Evan's memory of when they were in the Capital. Nadia had come to him in tears.  
  
_I was at loss at what to do when she ran to me crying. Took me a while to get her to calm down long enough to understand what had happened. When she told me that Grey had stolen her first kiss and she punched him for it, I couldn’t help but laugh. Then she yelled at me for laughing and demanded I make Grey give it back. Roe and I completely lost it! How do you make somebody give back a kiss? I don't recall Roe ever being this irrational when he was their age, but then my boy was never one for romances - and teenage ones at that.  
Grey has spent the past week trying to get her to forgive him. The boy's technique leaves something to be desired._  
  
Grey stood outside at the back of the old house, calling up to the upstairs window of Nadia's bedroom while Evan worked on repairing the limbs of a worn out cyborg horse.  
  
"NADY!" Grey shouted. "Hey! Come on…"  
  
Nadia's head peeked out the open window, "Go away. I'm not speaking to you." Then she pulled back.  
  
"You spoke to me just now! Look, how many times am I supposed to say I'm sorry?"  
  
Thrusting her head back out she shouted, "Do it 'til your tongue falls out, I don't care!!"  
  
"Come on, babe, quit being stupid!"  
  
Just then a heavy boot came flying out the window and smacked Grey in the face.  
  
_This would be the second time Nady has bloodied up his nose. Boy, was she not having it. Can't blame the kid for trying, though. Teenagers…didn't understand them when I was one, and I certainly don't understand them now. Especially when those teenagers happen to be half Noble. I wonder if Noble parents have to deal with the same kind of nonsense with kids we humans do. That would be an interesting conversation…not that I'd go out of my way to have it. I don't know. I'm sure these kids will figure each other out eventually.  
_  
For Evan, as time went on, the more accepting he became of Nadia and Grey's relationship. It took some years for it to happen, but once they overcame their initial childish resentments it didn't come as a shock to him when Grey asked if he could propose marriage. He was more than happy to allow it. What actually surprised him was why Grey had waited so long to ask.  
They didn't have a set date or anything big planned, it was hard enough just trying to find someone who was willing to perform the rite. With their blood status, they couldn't very well walk into a church or temple or even a town hall and ask to be married. In the end, Roe took it upon himself to become an ordained minister. Once they had gotten all the paperwork ready, all that was left was to wait for Roe's application to be approved. The day after his license was delivered was the day they gathered in the living room and the two young dhampirs exchanged vows.  
Nestled between the pages was an old photograph of the occasion. Nadia wore a simple white sundress with a matching ribbon in her hair and held a small bouquet of wild flowers. Grey wore one of Roe's old tweed suits. He stood beaming with an arm around his new wife's waist with Roe and Evan standing on either side in their old formal military uniforms. Creekridge couldn't have more proud. When the day came that Nadia had found out she was pregnant, save for the father-to-be there wasn't a man alive on the Frontier who was more overjoyed.  
But D knew what was soon to come. As he scanned a few more pages, one short entry caught his eye. Other than the date, all the entry said was 'Grey is dead.' There were no memories to be seen from this either. How did he die? The answer came once D turned an empty page and found a long entry that was written a over month later.  
  
_Our boy is gone and Nady lost her baby. It's been a while since then and I haven't been able to sit down and get my thoughts in order. But it's too much to keep holding it in so I figured I'd better do something or else this grief will drive me mad. If there exists a God in this world, how could he be so cruel…  
_  
D found himself within Evan's memory as his fingertips touched the page. The sky burned a dark orange as the sun hovered just above the horizon. In a small town in the Frontier's inner ring, they sat outside the local tavern. Nadia was only few months along so she wasn't showing much, although Grey lovingly rubbed her stomach anyway. They had just finished a hunt, although Nadia had been sidelined the entire time, and Evan decided to splurge on an expensive bottle of liquor.  
  
"Pop, was it necessary to spend that much?" Roe asked. "We really ought to be saving as much as we can."  
  
"Nonsense and poppycock, we need to celebrate," Evan replied, "We have to toast these two kids here starting a family and my becoming a grandfather, so quit your yapping and start drinking."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No buts, my boy. Don't worry about it. We'll do what we can and start hunting bigger game. If need be, we can head out to a few places I know are friendly to-" Evan hesitated. Not wanting to say the word out loud in case any strangers happened to be listening in, he merely cleared his throat as he gestured to Nadia and Grey then continued. "We'll find a suitable place to live and while you and I are out on hunting jobs, Grey can find himself some work while Nady relaxes," Evan took a quick shot of his drink and swallowed hard. "Easy peasy."  
  
"Why do I have to be stuck at home by myself? I can work too!"  
  
Evan shook his head at Nadia, "I don't think so, missy. You're in a delicate condition and need to rest."  
  
Nadia pouted as she adjusted the collar of her blue hooded jacket against a chilly wind.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Nady. You can always bust out your old sewing machine and make stuff to sell. Heck, our kid's going to need clothes anyway," Grey said with a wide smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Nadia replied as she put her hand over Grey's that still clung to her belly. Grey then kissed her forehead as she leaned against his shoulder.    
  
Not long after there came a loud ruckus as a heavy steam-powered tank rolled through the street. A few burly men hung off the outer hull, laughing and hollering with the others inside as they passed and parked the vehicle a few yards shy of the tavern. Ten hardened men jumped off the tank and headed into the saloon looking for booze and pleasurable company. From the look of them, burly and scarred, they were either hunters of some kind themselves or mercenaries. Soon, two men rode up on horseback; the town's mayor and the sheriff.  
  
"It's like a told ya, Rolf, it's those blasted mercs," the mayor said, pointing to the tank. "It's barely been three days and they're already back. We need to do something before they start causing trouble again."  
  
"What would you have me do, Mr. Mayor?" the sheriff cast a weary eye at the old man. "My only deputy is still in the hospital from the last time you asked me to handle them, and what remains of our vigilance squad is scared shitless."  
  
"Well we have to do something. If I have to, I'll hire a hunter to drive them out!"  
  
Nadia quirked her brow at that. She tied her hair back and after making sure her ears were covered, she left the table before Grey and the others could protest.  
  
"So, I hear you're in need of a hunter."  
  
The sheriff looked down at her from the seat of his mount, "We are…You know any that are close by?"  
  
Nadia nodded as she gestured to herself.  
  
"Kid, I ain't got time for jokes. There's no way a skinny gal like you is a hunter. Get back to school or skipping rope or something…"  
  
"Hey, I'm serious, look here," Nadia pulled out a small placard from the inside of her jacket and handed it to the sheriff. It was her license, proof that she was indeed a hunter. The picture of her on the card was a bit ridiculous as she pointed comically and made a winking grin at whoever had taken the photo.  
  
"Holy sh-!! You're Rad Nad?! I heard you blew up a golem that had killed an entire town…"  
  
"Yep, that's me alright."  
  
"But it says here you're a Vampire Hunter…" said the mayor as he leaned over from his horse, "Even if you're willing to handle some unruly mercs for us, we wouldn't be able to afford your rate…"  
  
"Eh," Nadia shrugged. "Yeah, normally you'd be looking at fifty grand minimum for the lot of them, but at the moment I'm willing to settle for something lower."  
  
"Will twenty-five do?" the mayor asked.  
  
"Jeez, man, at least make it worth my while!" Nadia placed her hands on her hips in a huff.  
  
"Um, thirty?" the mayor took out his handkerchief and dabbed the small beads of sweat from his brow.  
  
"Ugh," Nadia groaned, "Make it forty and you've got yourself a deal."  
  
The old mayor and the grizzled sheriff made uneasy glances at each other before the mayor turned his tired eyes back to the young girl, "That's it, then. Consider yourself hired."  
  
"Excellent," Nadia exclaimed heartily as she clapped her hands together, "I'll leave you to hash out the money with my pop over there." With that, she passed the two men on horse back and headed over to the parked tank as the mercenaries were leaving the tavern; a few of them left with some girls clinging to their arms.  
  
"I'd be careful, miss. Those guys are a pretty tough bunch to deal with," the mayor called after her.  
  
"Nady, you think you can handle all of them at once?" Evan asked as she stopped by the table to grab her gear.  
  
"No sweat, pop," Nadia replied as she slipped on a pair of fingerless leather gloves and hid a few throwing knives into the sides of her boots.  
  
"Of course, if things get hairy, feel free to step in." Nadia chuckled as she checked the daggers she had attached on either side of her hips.  
  
"Try to not hurt them too much, ok? And don’t get too wild, you still have our little one to consider."  
  
"Don't worry, Grey, we'll be fine," Nadia replied as she placed a tender kiss on Grey's forehead before turning on her heel.  
  
Upon approaching the group of mercenaries, one particularly gruff member turned his attention from the busty saloon girl on his arm to the young huntress as she stopped just a few feet away. Spitting out his cigar, he gave Nadia a lecherous grin, "Hey, boys, look at what we've got here! She's a lot younger than these gals but she's one hell of a beaut'!"  
  
"No kiddin'," said another as he glanced over the first man's shoulder.  
  
"Say, cutie, what brings you over here? Looking for a good time?"  
  
"Hey, I thought you said _I_ was all you wanted?" claimed the girl cozying up to the third mercenary.  
  
The saloon girl that sat with the first merc appeared to be to in her thirties and was most likely the one in charge of the others. She narrowed her eyes at the teenager before her, "Get lost, honey, there's no way any of these men are going to want some flat-chested kid."  
  
Nadia rolled her eyes at the remark. Obviously this woman was grasping for straws in the way of a snide insult toward Nadia's frame. Though this woman may have been intentionally blind to what was in front of her, the men were most certainly not. Nadia could easily hear the whispered comments about her body that were starting to irritate the other saloon girls.  
  
"Damn, look at those!"  
  
"Pretty well endowed for a kid."  
  
"Man, I'd love to stuff my face between those puppies…"  
  
The other girls began to voice their annoyance.  
  
"Do what Liza said, girlie, beat it! It's probably past your bedtime."  
  
"Yeah, your mommy must be looking for you," Liza chuckled haughtily.  
  
"Oh shut it, you over-painted harpy. I'm here on business."  
  
Liza took offense at Nadia's remark, "Why you snarky little bitch!"  
  
"Hey now, settle down, ladies!" the first mercenary said as he pulled Liza back before she could take a swing at Nadia, who wasn't the least bit concerned. "I think we're getting off on the wrong foot here. Let me introduce myself, the name's Zeus, like the old mythical god. We're just rolling through looking for a good time. This place has some of the best booze and whores in the whole sector… but if you're not looking to join in, then why are you here?"  
  
"That's just the thing, Mr. Zeus," Nadia said with her hands on her hips, "all your fun is pissing people off. The mayor's had enough and wants you gone. That's why I'm here… I've been hired to make you leave."  
  
Zeus and his men looked at Nadia with puzzled stares. Even Liza and the other girls seemed confused. Then they all starting laughing. It was about a minute or two before any of them calmed down long enough to look back at the girl who was now very annoyed.  
  
"Oh, man," said Zeus as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I haven't laughed that hard in a while! Thanks for the joke, kid."  
  
"I wasn't joking…" Nadia said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You telling me you're a merc like us? Or-"  
  
"I'm a hunter…" Nadia replied, cutting Zeus off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Come on," jeered one of the other mercenaries, "There's no way a brat like you is a hunter."  
  
"Look here, sweetheart," Zeus said as he took out another cigar from his vest pocket with Liza lighting it for him as she draped her arms over his muscular shoulders, "playtime's over now. Either beat it or join us…preferably join us…you're a bit young for my tastes but I still wouldn't mind bending you over..."  
  
Before Zeus could finish the long drag of his cigar, a throwing knife whizzed through the air and pierced the thick metal side of the tank just a few millimeters away from Zeus's head. Both he and Liza dropped the snide looks on their faces, along with the rest of the group.  
  
"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. Where did that knife come from? They all stared at Nadia in shock. They had barely taken their eyes off of her and she still had her hands on her hips. When did she move to grab her weapon?  
  
"Laugh at me again and the next one's headed for your face, I'm not even close to kidding. I am indeed a hunter and I've been hired to make you leave…so how about it?  We can do this the easy way or the hard way…"  
  
"That's it, I've had just about enough of you!" Liza climbed off the tank and marched toward Nadia, "I'm not gonna let some mouthy little twat cheat me outta some easy pay." The woman had her hand raised and was ready to deal a heavy slap.  
  
Nadia caught her by the wrist mid-swing and snapped the bones like twigs as she tossed Liza over her shoulder. As Liza squirmed on the ground and cried out over her broken wrist, Nadia turned back and addressed the other two saloon girls, "Ladies, I'm not here for you so this is your last chance. Take your friend and head back to the tavern and stay there."  
  
Without so much as a second glance at the men, they climbed of the tank, gathering their skirts and running to Liza just as she stood up.  
  
Holding her injured arm, Liza shot Nadia a nasty look, "Kick her ass Zeus! Then come find me when you're done, I'll give you something extra special." With that, she and the other girls took off. For a few seconds there was only silence as a dusty breeze swept by.  
  
"Like I said, boys, it's the easy way or the hard way," Nadia stated firmly.  
  
Zeus pulled the throwing knife from the side of the tank and launched it, the weapon piercing the ground at Nadia's feet. While Zeus looked as if he were about to spit nails, Nadia didn't even bat an eye.  
  
"The hard way it is then," she said as she popped the joints in her neck and cracked her knuckles, "Alright…it's your funeral."  
  
"The only thing that's gonna be hard is me when I'm done beating the snot outta you, then you're gonna get it in the ass. After that my boys can have you."  
  
"Yeah," one of the other men shouted, "we'll show ya what happens to girls who get in our way!"  
  
"Come and get it then," Nadia smirked. She then took a stance that reminded D of a Frontier doctor he had once met during his travels. Had this young huntress been taught a similar fighting style? 

*** 

_As a hunter and former military man, I wasn't worried about whether or not Nady could handle herself in a fight…I trained her well. And, with her abilities, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she could easily wipe the floor with these men. But as a father, every fiber of my being burned as I heard the things they said to her. Roe had his hand on the hilt of his sword the whole time. And Grey…I had never seen him look that way before. The way his eyes blazed like hellfire… We wanted to step in and help, but it was Nady's job, her fight…she never would've forgiven us if we had interfered.  
_  
The irate mercenaries prepared for an onslaught but Zeus raised a hand that stayed their weapons.  
  
"Stay back, boys, I get the first crack at her…" he said as he flicked away his cigar.  
  
Nadia's smirk only deepened. All eyes were on the girl as a man nearly twice her size charged toward her. Zeus's muscles bulged as he drew back his arm then slung it forward, full strength with intent on knocking out his opponent. However, his fist met with open air. Within the blink of an eye, the girl vanished from sight. Zeus spun around and found her standing a few feet behind him, the smile on her plush lips silently mocking the man. He charged again, but as he did so Nadia leapt and twisted her body sideways then hooked her legs around Zeus's thick neck. As the girl's svelte frame made the short fall to the earth, her hand caught the ground to brace herself, after which she used the downward momentum and the strength in her legs to flip Zeus over and tossed him a number of feet into the side of the tank. The impact knocked the air from his lungs as he bounced off the metal and hit the dirt. Zeus's men, the mayor and sheriff, and even those that watched from behind darkened windows, gasped in shock and awe.  
As Zeus staggered to his feet, he threw a surprised look to the girl who stood tensed in a reversed stance. She was clearly a lot stronger than she looked. But how could that be? She was just a kid, she couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen…how was she able to throw him like he weighed next to nothing?  
  
"It would seem…I've underestimated you…" Zeus wheezed as he tried to catch his breath, "Won't be doing that again…Boys, show girlie here how we fight on the Frontier." At Zeus's command, the other mercenaries jumped from the tank with their bastard swords, pistols, and other weapons in hand. Two of the mercs had bullwhips at the ready. As they came at Nadia from either side, they cracked their whips and caught Nadia by her forearms as she reached for the daggers on her hips. The men pulled the whips taunt, stretching the girl's arms out. They leered at her and chuckled, thinking they had her at a disadvantage as the other mercs followed after them.  
  
Nadia chuckled herself as she smiled wryly.  
  
"You're not in a position to be laughing, toots…" said the man to her left.  
  
"Yeah, what's so funny?" asked the other.  
  
"Nothing much," Nadia replied, "just this…" As she said that, Nadia tugged hard on the sturdy leather wrapped around her arms then grabbed cords as the men she caught off guard flew toward her. With a firm grip on both whips, Nadia turned her body and flung the men overhead then pulled the whips tight and slammed their bodies to the ground. With the men incapacitated, their weapons were now at Nadia's disposal. Three more mercs came at her with their pistols drawn and ready to fire. Two of the three men lost their guns to whips in Nadia's hands--cracking them right and left, the guns fell from the men's busted fingers. As the third man fired his pistol, Nadia dashed with bursts of speed, dodging each bullet as she snagged the previous two men with her whips and tied them up, then gave them a hefty kick toward the other men on the ground. The merc kept firing his weapon as Nadia sped toward him, each projectile merely hitting an afterimage. His pistol ran dry just as the young huntress slammed her fist into his guts. As the merc passed out from the blow, Nadia grabbed onto his arm and sent him flying, his unconscious form landing on the growing pile of bodies. Five mercenaries down, five more to go, including Zeus who had so far been watching with gritted teeth.  
Two mercs with their bastard swords came after Nadia just as she turned back toward the tank. The first tried to swing his sword to cleave her in half but she dodged the attack by leaping and tumbling over the blade. As the man reversed the swing of his blade to try and catch her in the back, Nadia dodged again with a back handspring over the sword as it sliced through the air. With lightning-quick reflexes Nadia took out her daggers, launching one at the merc closest to her, catching him the throat. She flipped the second dagger around and gripped the tip of the blade with her fingers then threw it just as the other merc came running and hit him in the chest, the force knocking him flat on his back. The last two of Zeus's men buckled at the sight of the youth coming toward them. With fear in their eyes, they tried to flee but Zeus caught them before they could run off.  
  
"Where the hell do you two idiots think you're going?!" Zeus bellowed as the two men squirmed in his grip.  
  
"We're getting' the hell outta here, man!"  
  
"Y-yeah, there's something wrong with her! She ain't right!"  
  
"Cowards!! You're useless to me, then!!" Zeus roared, then gripped the two men by their necks and slammed their heads together, cracking their skulls and killing them instantly. He then tossed their bodies aside. "You've cost me my men," Zeus said with his teeth clenched tight, "…had this played out differently, I might've let ya live…as it is, I'm gonna choke the life outta ya and fuck your corpse right here in the street…"  
  
_As soon as that guy said those words, even with Roe's help, it was a fight to keep Grey still. The whole situation had me sweating, but I believed in my girl…  
_  
Seething, Zeus came after Nadia like a raging bull. Nadia ducked as he struck out with his huge fists then circled around. As Zeus tried to follow her movements, she double-backed to stay at his rear then made several quick punches to his ribs and kidneys. Stumbling forward, Zeus shook the nausea from his head then whipped around, taking another swing at the girl. Just as it seemed like Nadia had the advantage, Zeus made a move that caught her unaware. It was at that moment events seemed to run in slow motion. Zeus swung his muscled arm out for a mighty punch, but as Nadia's attention was drawn into her move to deflect it, his other fist came flying in with blow headed straight for her stomach.  
Something must have clicked inside the girl's brain just then because her whole demeanor changed. She had been holding back her abilities so as to not alert any bystanders to her nature, but as her opponent's fist came at her belly, her growing baby nestled inside, Nadia's instincts flared. Her golden eyes flamed that frightening crimson as she lashed out and took Zeus by the wrists. She then let out an inhuman growl that made Zeus's  blood run cold.  
With a gasp, Zeus scrambled out of the girl's grip, and as he stumbled back she followed after him. Her fingernails had lengthened and looked like claws, the glow from her eyes, the pearly fangs that peeked from under her snarled lips--Nadia's form had become truly monstrous.  
  
"The boys weren't kiddin'…" Zeus muttered, "there is something wrong with you… With all that strength I thought you were a mutant but you're not… You're not a Noble either, though…you're one of those half-blooded dhampirs, am I right?"  
  
"Why don'tcha come over here and find out?" Nadia replied in voice that seemed to reverberate from the depths of Hell.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything…" Zeus said as if he were strengthening his resolve. However, before he could ready himself with another attack, Nadia launched herself at him, flexing her muscles and releasing her black flames. As she grabbed Zeus by the collar of his vest, the fire set the fabric alight. The merc tried to wriggle away, flames burning into his skin, but Nadia yanked him toward her as she pulled her right arm back and sent it flying. A fiery, charred fist hit Zeus on the side of his face like a searing hot sledgehammer. All the strength in the assault sent him zooming backward toward the tank with such force that his body became embedded in the metal siding. Sliding out of the dent, Zeus rolled in the dirt to snuff the flames that threatened to engulf him. Hurrying to his feet, he dashed to the side door of the tank and climbed into the cab. The engine roared as he started the ignition and took one last look back.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this, you freak!" Zeus yelled, and with that, he steered the vehicle and raced off as fast as the tank could go.  
Nadia screeched like a demon and made a move to go after the fleeing mercenary. Two strong arms grabbed her from behind and held her back although she struggled to break free.  
  
"Nady…Nady! Let it go," Grey said as he fought to keep her still, "Nady, stop, it's over! Calm down…"  
  
Nadia pulled at Grey's arms that held her tight.  
  
"Gonna kill him!" she cried out, her natural voice mixed with demonic tones, "He tried…he tried to hurt our baby…" Small, hellish black flames flew from her mouth with every word.  
  
"He's gone, though," Grey said as he gently brushed his fingers along her cheek and stroked her head, "He's gone, Nady, just relax…" As Grey calmed Nadia down, Evan and Roe met with the sheriff and the mayor. The mayor had ridden off during the fight to fetch what had remained of the town's vigilance squad. As the small group hurried to take away the unconscious mercs to the holding cells at the sheriff station and cart away the bodies of the deceased, from the back of his horse the mayor threw Evan a small sack of the money owed for Nadia's hire.  
  
"I had a vague suspicion when her license said she was a vampire hunter…" The mayor stroked his beard, "I'm not one to renege on a deal but I can't have her kind in my village, so take your money and go."  
  
Roe clucked his tongue, "Well, we're certainly not going to stand here and try to change your mind, but at least cut the girl some slack, alright? In her condition, she has every right to protect the child she's carrying… Honestly, we were in the wrong to let her do it in the first place."  
  
"Motherly instincts, eh? Hmm… Regardless of her condition, though, I can't have somebody like that running loose in my village. Just go…and you'll do well to not set foot in this town again…"  
  
Evan and Roe turned to leave with their gear in hand and headed toward Nadia and Grey.  
  
"Let me ask you something," the mayor said while Evan was still just a few feet away, "I'm guessing it was her mother who's of Noble blood?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Evan replied, "she's adopted…"  
  
"Adopted? You mean to tell me you willingly took in a child who's half Noble?" the mayor looked aghast at the notion that anybody would do such a thing.  
  
"Yep, that's what he means," Roe said as he shot the mayor a glaring eye, "Come on, pop, let's go."  
  
_We had no choice but to get out of there as quickly as possible. Of course, if I had known then what I know now, I would've thrown the money back and let Nady go after that Zeus fellow…let her chase him down and scorch the son of a bitch… Better yet, I would've avoided that place altogether…_  
  
D took a brief pause from the journal and reflected on what he had already read.  
  
" _ **So the kid's got more fight in her than we thought…interesting…**_ "  
  
"And where have you been?" D asked the voice coming from the left hand that rested on the open pages.  
  
The fact that D had even bothered to ask such a question of the carbuncle as it raised its wrinkled face from the palm of his hand proved to be about as intriguing as the secrets in Creekridge's journal.  
  
" _ **Oh? Did you miss me?**_ "  
  
"Don't flatter yourself…you took off without telling me, what have you been doing?" the hunter asked as he turned his hand to look at his palm.  
  
" _ **Hey, how many times does it need to be said, don't think that you can order me around just because I live in your hand…at any rate…I went back to analyze the blood from that mutant wolf I took in. There's an odd sequence chain attached to the DNA… Still don't care to find out what that means?**_ "  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
" ** _I thought not…Welp, keep reading, what have I been missing? There's gotta be some tasty tidbits about our sweetie-pie in here…_** "  
  
D narrowed his dark eyes as his left hand chuckled.  
  
_It took some time, but we were able to set ourselves up with a decent place to stay. The town was small, but the people were open-minded enough that they didn't mind us being there, particularly Nady and Grey, so long as we kept to the outskirts and the kids stayed out of trouble. Thankfully the house that had been leased to us fit the bill. There was even a doctor who was kind enough to look after Nady and even helped find Grey a job. As small as it was, the town couldn't afford the same security as the other places we had been to…really made us pine for our big house in the crater, but our old home was days away from the nearest town and Nady needed to be close to a doctor while Roe and I went out on hunting jobs. Despite his dhampir nature, with his training and all his keen senses, the local sheriff was more than willing to take Grey on as a deputy and have him patrol the outer perimeter, especially at night.  
For awhile we had it good. Sometimes we'd even lose track of time. It was only when Nady really started to show did we realize it had only been two months…two short months since the fight with those mercenaries. We had nearly forgotten about it. But be it fate or mere coincidence, we were given a harsh reminder…  
_  
Evening was steadily approaching as Evan and Roe drove along the dirt road in their armored car to the house just outside the small village. They had been away for several days and were glad to be back. Nadia had come out the front door of the old wooden home to greet them just as Roe parked the car a few yards shy of the tiny front porch.  
  
"There's my girl, how you doin' kiddo?" Evan called out as Nadia bounded across the yard and latched onto his burly arm.  
  
"Not too shabby," she replied with a wide smile.  
  
"Jeez, Nady," Roe said as he dragged their gear from the back of the car, "you get bigger with every trip we take…"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," said Nadia sarcastically as she ran her fingers across her protruding stomach. Barely halfway along, Nadia had more than outgrown the few sets of clothes she had. With a bit of money from the earnings that Evan and Roe sent back she had ordered yards of different kinds of fabric, and not just for herself but also for her baby. With the help of two older ladies she had befriended in town, she was able to fashion some infant clothes, and some properly fitting outfits for herself; a few dresses and skirts, and she took the liberty of resizing some of Evan and Roe's old shirts. The dress Nadia wore now was a plain sleeveless dress tied back at the waist, and although it lacked any flair or pretty details, it was the one that became her favorite. It could adjust to her growing size, it was soft and comfortable, and most of all it was her favorite color.  
  
"So where's Grey? Has he left for his patrol yet?" asked Evan as he followed Nadia up to the porch.  
  
"Actually he's inside making you guys a nice dinner. One of the women who helps me sew taught him how to cook. Thanks to him, the town was able to save some money and the sheriff was able to take on a new deputy, so as a reward he gets some time off. He's been in the kitchen all day…honestly, I don't know who he thinks is going to eat all that food."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about, kiddo," Evan ruffled Nadia's dark hair, "if it tastes as good as it smells, we'll share the leftovers with our neighbors, how about that?"  
  
Nadia smiled wide and nodded cheerfully, then hugged Evan's arm again as they walked into the house. Grey was busying himself in the kitchen, occasionally burning his fingers on hot metal and swearing at the pain; his sleeveless black shirt and camouflage pants sported random spots of white as he had dusted flour off his hands. Despite the mishaps, Grey was rather proud of his efforts as he darted back and forth from the kitchen to the dining table, setting places for everyone to sit and enjoy the feast he prepared.  
D's form stood nearby, watching as the platinum-haired youth playfully swatted Nadia on the backside while trotting back to the kitchen to grab the main dish: a roast made from a deer he happened to come across in the woods near the village. One of the women whom Nadia befriended had even showed him how to make jerky for Evan and Roe to take on their trips. The meal's sides were made from vegetables that Nadia had grown in the small greenhouse they had out back; beyond sewing, she needed something more to occupy her time.  
Evan and Roe's eyes widened at the bounty on the table, it had been a long while since they had sat down to such a large meal. Nadia's attention was more drawn to the small cake set off to the side.  
Much of the evening was spent being a family again. They joked and laughed and told stories of how things had been going. When the meal was over and the food packed away, they headed outside to enjoy what they could of the cool evening air. Being out at night, for most, would not have been a wise decision, but Grey's efforts patrolling the surrounding area had allowed them at least the ability to enjoy the twinkling night sky in relative peace and quiet so long as they stayed within the protective electromagnetic barrier surrounding the property.  
As they sat out on the home's front porch, the indigo colored sky lit up with the sight of a small meteor shower. Excited, Nadia ran out into the yard, Grey following after. Roe excused himself and went back inside. As he sat alone, Evan leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the porch railing, then took out an old pipe from inside his jacket. With Nadia pregnant, he couldn't have a smoke with her sitting next to him. With a hearty puff of his pipe, Evan quietly watched the young couple out in the yard as they marveled at the sky above and listened to their growing excitement at becoming parents; they both stood with an arm wrapped around the other's waist.  
  
"So, you know what we're having yet?" Grey asked as he gently poked Nadia's belly.  
  
"No, I want to be surprised," she replied.  
  
" _Tch_ , man, I was hoping you'd know already," Grey ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily, "Which do you think the baby's going to be, though? A boy or a girl? I'm hoping it's a boy…"  
  
"Of course you are…most men are looking to have a boy first…"  
  
"And let me guess, you want a girl…"  
  
Nadia ran her hand tenderly across her large front, a smile grew on her lips, "It doesn't matter to me, I'll be happy with either one."  
  
Grey turned and faced the young girl and placed a hand on her stomach. He smiled as he looked down at the bump that his child was growing inside, "I can't wait for them to get here… Hey, uh…kid…" he said as he kneeled and spoke to Nadia's stomach, "You and me are gonna have some fun when you come out of your mama. There's a whole bunch of stuff I'm gonna teach you how to do but, um…I'm new at this so, uh, take it easy on your dad, okay?"  
  
Nadia chuckled. "I guess we better start thinking of names soon," she said as Grey stood back up.  
  
"Got anything in mind?" Grey asked.  
  
"Not yet, I haven't come across any that I like…"  
  
"Eh, we still have time," Grey said, shrugging his shoulders, "we'll figure one out eventually."  
  
Evan smiled as Nadia and Grey shared a loving kiss under the shooting stars zipping across the sky. But, the tranquil night was soon disrupted by a load vehicular roar. A large black shape sped toward them from a distance, beams of light shining at them from spotlights attached to the top and sides of this vehicle that looked as if whoever was driving it planned to crash through the barrier and run them over. Instead, it swerved to a stop within a few yards.  
Evan practically fell out of his seat while Nadia and Grey turned toward the mammoth vehicle in surprise, shielding their eyes from the blinding spotlights. Putting himself in front of Nadia, Grey called out to whomever was behind the wheel just as Evan started to hurry over to them.  
  
"Hey, who's there? Show yourself…this is private property!" Grey shouted.  
  
Evan was nearly halfway to reaching them when suddenly they were fired upon. "Shit! Make for the tractor!" he called out to them.  
  
Turning quickly, the two young hunters made for an old rundown tractor that sat just a few yards away. It was much closer than trying to make a run for the house or the armored car, and without its tires, in addition to its size, the tractor made for decent cover. With his back to incoming shots, Grey made sure to keep Nadia in front of him as they ran. Though they were fast to clear the distance to the tractor, Grey still took a shot in the shoulder. Sliding in the grass behind the tractor, Evan and Grey landed with Nadia sandwiched between them.  
  
"Well this is just great…" Grey spat.  
  
"Either of ya hurt?" Evan asked.  
  
"They got me in the shoulder but the shot went right through, it's already healing, so I'm ok. Nady, you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. Who the hell is that?!"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Evan said. "What we need to do is get out of here. As it is, we're already in a bad way. The only one of us with any sort of defense is Nady and we'll be sitting ducks trying to hide in the house…if Roe's as smart as I think he is, hopefully he's already got our gear in hand. I still have the keys to the car. We'll make our way over, then you two run along the side of the house out of sight while I drive the car around to the back. Then we'll pile in and head toward town and alert the sheriff…"  
  
"There's too much ground between us and the car, without any cover one of us is sure to get hit," Grey furrowed his brow.  
  
"I'll make us some cover then…" Nadia was already on her feet and on the move before Grey or Evan could stop her. Taking a split second to peer around the edge of the tractor, Nadia then flexed her hand and launched a fiery black ball that landed a few feet shy of the barrier fence and ignited the grass. With a swift move, Nadia manipulated the small patch of fire to snake along the length of the fence and turn into a tall wall of black flame. The sudden appearance of this wall created a lull in the hail of bullets. Without needing to be told, Evan and Grey took the chance and ran, with Nadia just behind them keeping track of her fiery diversion.  
And it was merely that. The fire she created would block the sight of their attacker but it was no shield. Her instincts told her to stand and fight, but Nadia knew that they were at a disadvantage. The blinding spotlights would make it nearly impossible to get the vehicle in sight, otherwise she'd simply let loose a barrage of flames at it to try and blow it up. There were too many risk factors involved in trying to make a stand; escape was their only option.  
They reached the shelter of the armored car just as another round of gunfire began to bombard them; thankfully, the windows and windshields were bulletproof as well. Evan pulled the door open and climbed in, keeping himself low as he dug out his keys and switched on the engine.  
  
"Don't just sit there! Run!" Evan shouted as the engine roared to life, "Head to the back, and if Roe isn't already out there, hide inside until I come around!"  
  
Hunched low to the ground, Nadia and Grey moved as quickly as they could along the side of the car, bullets narrowly missing them as they reached the darkened side of the house.  
Evan reversed the car a few yards at an angle, almost ramming into the barrier. Once he was clear to move forward, he slammed on the gas peddle. With the wall of black flames still blocking them from view, there was hope that their assailants had no idea where they had gone. To further ensure that, Nadia flung another flaming ball and extended the length of their fiery cover just as Evan screeched the car to a halt at the back of the house. Unfortunately, his timing was off as he stopped just a few yards farther away than he had intended. He counted on Nadia's diversion giving them more time, and prayed that the distance wouldn't matter since he knew all three were quicker on their feet than he was.  
Roe was with Nadia and Grey, and just as Evan had hoped, he brought out emergency bags of gear and weapons. Evan thanked his lucky stars that his boy remembered all his training. Roe removed the car's detachable weaponry from the trunk and started hitching them to the car's mounts as Nadia climbed into the car's backseat. In order to make room for their bags, the guns stored in the trunk had to be taken out as there wouldn't be any room in the back seat, and they certainly weren't going to leave the guns behind. There was precious little time but it was a necessary task; this way they'd have some defense as they tried to make a getaway.  
Instead of climbing in after Nadia, Grey went to help Roe instead, running to grab the bags while the other man attached the weaponry.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing? He's got it handled, get in here!" the girl shouted after him.  
  
"Two is better than one, babe, the faster we can get this done the better," Grey said as he hoisted a bag of guns from the pile that Roe had left by the back door.  
  
"Oh for the love of-" Nadia grit her teeth and got out of the car.  
  
"Hey, get your butt back here!" Evan shouted.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder where your head's at…" Nadia called out to Grey as she ran to meet him.  
  
"Yeah, but you still love me, right?" he said with a wink.  
  
"Of course I love you, dummy, now hurry up!" Nadia couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
Evan noticed a shadow moving along the roof of the house as Grey threw the bag of smaller guns and ammunition into the trunk of the car, then ran back to get the rest with Nadia's help. Circling back to the car with the last of the gear, with Nadia just ahead of Grey, there came a gleam of light from the shadow on the roof.  
  
As soon as he saw it, Evan scrambled out of the car, shouting at them, "GET DOWN!"  
  
Everything seemed to slow to a crawl as something flew from the roof toward them. Nadia turned back to see what Evan had meant, just in time to see what looked like a jagged edged spear hit Grey in the back and exit out his chest, the force so strong it embedded the head of the spear into the ground. Shock left Evan breathless as Nadia screamed, the bag she carried falling from her grip. Then came a lumbering sound from behind them as something large had climbed atop the car. Nadia was nearly a foot away from Grey as something came whizzing through the air.  
Evan saw it just as the girl's fingertips touched Grey's face. A man leapt into the air from atop the car and launched a spear at Nadia, impaling her through the back and out the lower side of her stomach, anchoring her to the ground like what had been done to Grey. Evan dove to the ground and pulled a gun from one of the spilled bags of weapons, firing a shot at the man who was now running toward a thicket of trees. The shot hit the stranger in the back, and once his body hit the ground he never moved again.  
Evan looked over at Roe. He had hit the dirt the moment Evan had shouted for them to get down, and he just barely saw everything with horrified eyes. The huntsman then noticed the shadowy figure on top of the house move back and disappear over the other side of the roof. Roe saw it too.  
  
"Get after him, Roe, don't let the bastard get away!" Evan threw his gun at Roe.  
  
As soon as he jumped up from the ground, Roe snatched the gun from the air and ran toward the front of the house. Shouts were heard and gun shots rang out. Then there was silence, save for the crackling of the black blaze that bordered them and Nadia's terrified sobs.  
Evan ran over to them as Nadia tried to pull on the spear that anchored her to the ground while screaming for Grey. She called out to him to open his eyes and look at her, anything to let her know that he was still alive. As Evan got closer he could see: the spear had hit Grey from such an angle that it had pierced him through the heart. It was unknown if he died instantly, but from the look on his face, dark blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, it seemed that Grey expired before seeing Nadia get hit herself. Weak from shock and blood loss, Nadia fainted as Evan reached out to grab her.

  
_I was at a loss as to what to do. That spear was stuck so deep in the ground, neither of us were strong enough to pull it out, not without hurting Nady further. I grabbed my sword from one of the bags and lopped off the back and front ends. Roe carried her to the car as I did the same for Grey. I couldn't leave him like that. There wasn't anything we could do for him except bring his body into the house for the time being. As far as we could tell there was only the two of them. It had been that bastard Zeus. We figured he had partnered up with the stranger I took out to exact some sick revenge on us. Whatever the case, Roe did him in. He stayed behind to keep watch and make sure there weren't any more coming after us as I drove Nady into town. I prayed as hard as I could to whoever would listen.  
_  
The sheriff and his deputy rode past on their horses as Evan sped toward the town's small clinic. They must have heard the gunfire, as did several others as many of the townspeople came running out their doors to see what was going on. Making a sharp turn, then driving a few more blocks, Evan stopped at the front of the clinic. The doctor was still inside, working with his nurse on paperwork when Evan burst through the door carrying Nadia in is his arms.  
  
_The doc did what he could, but saving Nady's baby was hopeless. The head of the spear was huge and must have had multiple edges. When it hit her, it tore through her insides…shredding everything… The only saving grace for Nady was that she hadn't been hit in the heart like Grey had been. I don't know what kind of surgery they did, but they were at it for hours, putting Nady back together. The doc told me once they were done that he wasn't sure what more he could do. He had little knowledge of dhampirs, but knew enough that she'd live so long as there was no damage to her heart…for everything else, that depended on her level of healing…from what I knew of dhampirs, that ability varied from person to person, and if there was one thing that she lacked, it was quick healing. The damage was so severe that the doc was even unsure if she'd heal enough to ever have kids again.  
Nady was unconscious for some days after that. Even if she had been awake, I don't think I would've had the heart to tell her that had things been different she would've had a little boy. It would've only been salt in the wound…  
By the time she woke up, we were already back at our house in the crater. The doc helped us with preserving Grey's body long enough to bring him back. It was only right that we lay him to rest at our true home, and it broke my heart to see the look on my girl's face as we were setting up to bury him and their little one._  
  
The sky was a deep, cloudless mix of color as sunset was coming in. Grey had been brought back to the crater in a crate, wrapped in heavy linen, the remains of his child bundled in the same type of cloth and nestled in his arms. They had waited for Nadia to wake up so she could be there for their farewells, and for the delivery of a proper coffin that had come just the day before.  
After removing Grey from the crate, Roe and Evan placed him on the grass and prepared to set him inside the coffin. Nadia stood silently off to the side. Most of what she owned in clothing had been left behind at the other house. Evan had taken the liberty of ordering some for her when he sent out for Grey's coffin, but it was going to be some time before those would arrive. For the time being all she had other than her hospital gown was the simple white sundress she wore when she and Grey were married.  
Looking down at his face, with the bundle of their baby cradled under his chin, Nadia fell to her knees beside Grey's body.  
  
As sanguine tears streamed down her face, she threw herself onto Grey, shaking him, "Grey, wake up! Please wake up! Please, Grey! Wake up!" she cried. Neither Evan or Roe could help feeling staggered as they watched Nadia cry as she pulled Grey into her arms. Evan knelt beside her.  
  
"Baby, he's gone… They're both gone. We have to let them go…" he said as placed a hand on her quivering shoulder.  
  
"No!" Nadia only sobbed harder.  
  
"Pop, let's let her have a minute, she needs time to say goodbye…"  
  
Sighing, Evan stood up and nodded, "Right… as it is I forgot the tools… Nady, hun, take as long as you need to…"  
  
As he spoke, Nadia had already laid Grey back down and nestled beside him as Evan began to back away, chocking back the lump in his throat. Turning to catch up with Roe, the gruff seasoned hunter wore a look of deep sadness as he cursed the cruelty of the world they lived in. For a girl so young to suffer such tragedy, to lose the one she loved most in the world and the life they created together; for Grey's life to be cut short just as he had grown into adulthood; it was all too cruel. This was the kind of severity that painted the wastelands of the Frontier, and nobody would be spared the kinds of horrors that lurked around every corner. There was much in the way of suffering in the world, Evan knew this, but the notion did nothing to quell the sadness and anger he felt at witnessing Nadia getting another taste of it.  
Evan could still hear her muffled sobs behind him as he neared the rundown shed next to the house. Then there came a sudden whoosh! in the air. Whipping back around, his tired eyes caught sight of a strange event. The spot where Nadia lay with the body of her love and child had become a raging pillar of black fire, the rays of the setting sun deepening the golden ends of each flame. He rushed back, but the intense heat of the flames kept him from getting any closer.  
Roe came running, having heard the commotion, and upon seeing the blaze he wheeled out an old fire hose cart as fast as he could. After setting up the manual pump, he threw out one end of the hose into the nearby lake then ran with the other, reading the nozzle as he went. Then came a sudden voice on the wind that stopped the two men in their tracks…  
  
_Don't…I have to be with him…  
_  
The blaze seemed to burn for ages, and just as Roe was about cast the voice's request aside and douse the flames, they extinguished all on their own. When Evan and Roe approached, all that remained next to Nadia was a pile of ash. Nadia had fallen unconscious. Without her mind and will to manipulate it, the fire dissipated. The charred crust that layered her body cracked and crumpled to dust, leaving Nadia as she had been before. It was odd that such a power could burn everything else to cinder but the wielder. Odder still that the girl's body could protect and heal her against such an ability, yet couldn't heal anything else with such unnatural swiftness.  
  
_Nady was out for several days. We put the ashes in a tall mason jar and sold the coffin to an undertaker in the neighboring town. It was so foreign to me, that all that remained of our boy and the child that would have been his son could fit into something so small. I wrapped the jar in one of Grey's old bandanas and tucked it away on our bookshelf by the fireplace.  
This old house feels so empty… Sometimes I think I can hear that boisterous laugh of his… Even my old eyes would trick me into seeing that kid running through the house. There were times I'd wake up hoping all this was just a bad dream… And I'm sure Nady felt the same the moment she woke up, but once reality set in she became increasingly withdrawn. Most of the time she came and went like a ghost, almost catatonic… And when she slept, it wasn't much. Whatever nightmares she had left her screaming. Some days she didn't sleep at all. I didn't know what to do. I went out to the neighboring villages and asked what doctors that happened to be there for help. Each and every one was either too busy or too damned prejudiced to care about the woes of some dhampir, nor were they inclined to give me information on anybody that would. We were on our own…  
When I came back, Nady was only getting worse. She stopped using the plasma pills and it got to where we had to hold her down and make her drink, and even then that didn't work. She wouldn't eat or sleep…she refused help of any kind… One day I found her in her room, sitting on the window seat in direct sunlight…_  
  
Nadia was like a golden-eyed wraith. The color of her skin was dull and ashen as she sat in the light. With her emaciated body and the dark circles underneath her slightly sunken eyes she was like a living corpse, and her white dress was no more than a death shroud.   
Standing in the doorway to her room, for a moment Evan was left speechless. To be as she was, risking what little health she had by sitting in sunlight, it was like she was willing herself to die.  
  
"Nady, how long have you been sitting there? Don't sit in the sun like that, you're going to make yourself worse…" he said.  
As she turned, he could see her eyes had lost all their luster, and the look her gaunt face wore could have shattered even the most hardened of hearts, "…Good…"  
  
"No…No! Not good. Not good, Nady, come away from there." Evan ran to her, grabbed her under the arms and pulled her from the window. The rail-thin girl fought him with every last bit of her strength, kicking her legs and scratching at her father's arms with her overgrown fingernails, all while yelling to be let go. Loud footsteps were heard running up the stairs.  
Roe, having heard the commotion, came as quickly as he could. Standing in the doorway, he and Evan looked at each other in utter confusion and sadness. What came next chilled them to their bones.  
  
"I don't want to be here anymore! Please, just let me die!"  
  
When those words came flying out of Nadia's mouth, Evan fell to his knees with Nadia collapsing in his lap. The gruff old huntsman looked down at the girl in disbelief. Roe mirrored the same look of shock as he approached to help them up. Hands shaking, Evan gripped Nadia by the shoulders and turned her to face him.  
  
"You can't mean that… You can't… Look me in the eye and tell me you don't mean that!" he said as his tired eyes began to water.  
  
With tears already streaming down her face, Nadia reached out for the hunting knife sheathed on Evan's belt.  
  
"I can't be here," she cried as she pulled out the blade and slapped it into Evan's trembling hand, "I don't deserve to be here! It was all my fault, I should be dead too! Just kill me!" Nadia pulled Evan's hand holding his knife toward her chest, just over her heart, "Please, end this torture! I can't be here, not without Grey…"  
  
Silence gave rise to the sounds of Nadia's mournful sobs until something equally despondent came floating on the air.  
  
"…Why?" Standing beside them, Roe was shaking, "What are we supposed to do without you, huh?"   
Nadia could only stare at him in a confused daze as he sank to the floor. "Grey and your… they were our family too… Dammit! I'd give anything to bring them back."  
  
"…Nady…"  
  
She looked at Evan as he called her name. Tears began to spill over as he still held her quivering shoulders.  
  
"We've already lost so much…" Evan then pulled her close and held her in his burly arms as his voice cracked, "You're my little girl… I can't bear to lose you, too!"  
  
In all his years, there were only a few times Evan could remember feeling sad enough to be misty-eyed, but as he listened to the things that Nadia had said; heard Roe cry for the first time since he was a boy; the painful, desperate heartache that he had been hiding since the day they were attacked broke free, and the once hardened-huntsman broke down and wept harder than he had ever thought humanly possible.  
Although muffled, Nadia's laments could still be heard as she buried her face into Evan's chest.  
  
"Papa, I'm…I'm so sorry…"  
  
_I don't know how long we sat there…the three of us huddled together. Our whole world's come crumbling down. To hear her say all that… Before then, I couldn't begin to imagine her pain… It was more than loss. There was also guilt…survivor's remorse. She believed it was her fault that it all happened, she was the reason Grey and her baby were killed and she needed to be punished, that it was only right that she be dead too.  
For her to sit there and beg me to stick my knife into her heart… She thought I could just let her go… like she didn't mean anything to me…   
I wasn't going to lose anyone else.  
Before I found her that day, I never dreamed I'd spend part of my life raising some lost kid as my own, let alone raise one that had Noble blood… But, after all these years, I can't picture my life without her. I don't care who her parents are, or where they are, or what they are…she's mine…  
All that talk about dhampirs being no better than the monsters that spawned them, 'better get rid of them as soon as see them'…it's all bullshit. Folks are too quick to forget that humans can be just as monstrous as any Noble or a dhampir that's fallen into their bloodlust…  
Grey was no monster…my grandson wouldn't have been a monster…   
  
My Nady is not a monster…  
  
…God help me, I want to see my girl smile again…  
_

***

  
" _ **Well, I'll be damned… With a past like this, it's no wonder the kid never wanted to talk about it. And to top it off, her mother had been murdered right in front of her as well… All that grief is enough to drive anybody insane.**_ "  
  
The hoarse voice from D's left hand came to a pause as the hunter looked up from the aged pages of the journal and looked beyond the window across the room. Night had come and the rain had stopped. Viewing all of the memories soaked into the pages of the tome, time had seemed to pass differently. In D's mind it was as if he was living those memories as they happened. It felt as if days had passed, when in reality it had only been a few hours. As he turned his attention back to the journal, D skimmed through a few more passages.  
It had taken nearly two years for Nadia to regain her full health. Evan was at her side every step of the way. And, though he strived to help as best he could, he knew the girl Nadia used to be was gone. The scars on her body, the look on her face as she trained--a cold, stern look mixed with deep sorrow, a look that D himself was all too familiar with--she was no longer that bright and cheerful girl with the smile that could captivate any living being.  
When the day had come that Nadia told Evan she was ready to say goodbye to Grey and her baby, he took the jar of ashes that had been hidden away on the bookshelf and gave them to her. It was a clear autumn day as the sun began to set in the distance. Evan and Roe joined her as she trekked to the snowy tops of the crater's mountainous walls. The old huntsman recalled the look on her face as she held the glass jar, the chilly wind rustling her dark hair and the white fur that lined the hood of her old blue coat that she had found tucked away in her closet. Her young face was more than that of a grieving widow, it was also one of a hardened soldier.  
Roe read from an old book of psalms as Nadia held out the jar, as if to present it to the setting sun and the cold gusts. The air rippled from intense heat as her hands started to glow, then her skin began to darken. As her eyes shut, the glass jar shattered from the heat, and the ashes within were slowly carried off by the wind. Then they were gone.  
Though their belated ceremony had ended, Nadia wanted to stay and asked to be left alone. Evan looked back as he and Roe headed down the rocky cliffs, saw her standing stoic on the drifts as the dying rays of light shined on her. There was no knowing her thoughts, but Nadia looked as though she had come to a resolution. As Evan faced forward again following behind Roe, something perked his ears. He wasn't entirely sure, but he could have sworn he heard Nadia's whispered voice on the wind.  
  
_…Goodbye, my love…  
_  
As the days came and went, Evan wondered if happiness would ever find them again. As the years passed, the steady flow of time did nothing to heal the wounds on his daughter's heart, nor did they have any affect on her youth. Ten years later, Nadia still had the youthful face of a girl who had only just become a woman. Maybe it was just a trick of her genes, or maybe something her in Noble blood slowed the ageing process slightly, but with each passing year Evan realized that there might have been more to her lineage than he thought. At a point in her life when her hair should have had some silver tinge to it, when there should have been a few lines on her face, Nadia was still as young as she had always been.   
D was nearing the end of the journal. One last memory played as he read Creekridge's final entry.  
  
_I realized just the other day just how long it's been. I can't believe it, thirty years already. I caught my reflection in the mirror and realized how old I've gotten. I never thought I'd live to be such an old geezer, but as I lay here in my bed, I know my end is coming.  
Nady and Roe have done well to take care of me.   
My Nady…she hasn't aged a day.   
I had hoped that over time she'd be back to her old self. Maybe find someone new. But, it hasn't happened yet. I wanted her to be happy again. I wanted to hear her laugh. I'm not long for this world…I'd been praying to see her smile again, just once, before I go.  
_  
Laying in his bed, propped up against a small stack of pillows, Evan hacked and coughed as Nadia entered his room carrying a tray of food, a glass of water, and medicine. She wore a long ivory sweater over a pair of jeans, and her dark tresses were tied back in a braid.  
  
"Hey old man," she said as she walked to bed, her short boots barely making a sound, "how're you feeling today?" Her voice was soft and almost devoid of emotion.  
  
"The usual…like shit…" the old man said with a chuckle as Nadia set the tray down on the bedside table.  
  
"Hopefully some of this soup and your meds will perk you up. Maybe later when Roe gets home we can sit on the porch."  
  
As she sat down on the bed beside him, Nadia opened the pill bottles she brought. Evan stopped her and took her hand in his.  
  
"I think we're fooling ourselves with these pills," he said, his gruff voice holding back another cough.  
  
Nadia closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, "Don't talk like that."    
  
"Nady…look at me…"  
  
Her golden eyes met the old man's gaze.  
  
"What would make me feel at ease is seeing you be happy."  
  
Nadia sighed heavily. "That part of me died a long time ago…" she replied softly.  
  
"Come now, that can't really be true. I know somewhere deep down, that cheery girl you used to be is still there. I want to see her again."  
  
Nadia remained quiet as her gaze stared off to the side.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?"  
  
Nadia shook her head, "…No…"   
  
"What about that hunter you were so enamored with when you were a kid? I remember you fawning over that doll you made…"  
  
"Pop, that was so long ago. He could be dead by now for all we know…"  
  
"I don’t think so, Roe's told me he's heard a few recent stories about him…What was his name again? D?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty sure that was it…but, pop, neither of us have seen him since then and I doubt we ever will…"  
  
"You never know…stranger things have happened…" Evan smiled, then he began to cough and wheeze.  
  
Nadia reached for the pills and took what ones were needed, then picked up the glass of water. When the fit was over and the pills had been taken, Nadia took back the glass and Evan laid back. "Pop, don't get yourself worked up over something like this."  
  
"Whatever you say, doctor…" Then Evan raised his frail, wrinkled hand and held Nadia's face, "Nady…my beautiful Nady…"  
  
"What?" she asked, somewhat surprised as she clasped her own hand to the one on her cheek.  
  
"I don't think I've ever told you how proud I am of you…how proud I am to be your father."  
  
"Pop…"  
  
"My sweet little Nadia…I love you so much…"  
  
Evan's old, withered eyes became alight at what he saw just then. Something he hadn't seen in so long crept across Nadia's lips: She smiled. It was soft, with a hint of sadness behind it, but it was still a genuine smile.  
  
"I love you too, papa…"  
  
_Then suddenly, there it was. That one precious gift I'd been waiting for. I can go in peace now.  
I've been so blessed to have these kids in my life.   
I'll ask for nothing more than for my girl to be happy again, for her and Roe to find joy and live their lives to the fullest.   
  
If either of you happen to be reading this old journal of mine…I love you. Take care of each other. Be safe. And don't forget to be kind. Do what you can for others, even if it isn't much. You know I've always taught you guys that a little can go a long way.  
Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be with Grey on the other side. We'll keep watch over you. Remember us when you can. Remember all the good times we had and smile.  
_  
Evan Creekridge drew his last breath not long after writing his final passage, what life energy he had left spent creating that unknown psychic link. D leaned back in his chair. There was nothing more to the journal he held. Or was there? As he went to close the book, D noticed something strange. Written up side down on the opposite side of the very last few pages, there was a piece written by a different hand. Turning the book around, D read this new entry, dated roughly twenty years prior to the present day; each word written with prim, graceful strokes.  
  
_Hey pop,  
  
I found your journal by accident while clearing out some old junk.   
  
It's crazy writing this, knowing you'll never see it…maybe you can hear my thoughts as I write? I don't know… If you can, I miss you… All of you…  
Roe should be with you now. Slug him one for leaving me behind.  
You'd be proud of him, though. It got annoying sometimes, but we looked after each other just like you asked. We made sure that the other would be taken care of in case anything unexpected happened.  
Roe got a new horse not long before he left. I couldn't believe he named her 'Maisy'…I thought it was silly to name a horse after your mother. I've done my best to take good care of her. She's a good horse. A bit bonkers, but sweet. The same travel depot that Maisy came from also had this giant cyber dog. Roe thought I should have him for protection when I was alone, especially when I'm out hunting. It makes more sense now that Roe's gone, now that I'm truly on my own…  
  
Well, not really…  
  
You'd be surprised with what we did to the house, what our crater's become. It was so long ago I don't remember when exactly it happened, but one day I was passing through one of the Northeast sectors and came across this small village that had been attacked by bandits. Everything had been torched. I didn't think much of it, there wasn't anything I could do except to just keep going, but then I heard this faint crying. There was this little girl, Eloise. She was all alone. I didn't really know what to do, but then I remembered how you found me. Roe thought I was nuts for bringing her back with me, but I thought maybe we could take her in and look after her until we could find her a new family. You told us to always be kind and do what we could for others.  
The house is too big to not have a bunch of kids living in it…  
That was mine and Grey's dream, right? To have a house full of kids… I can't be a mother, but at least I could act like one.  
So that's what we did, pop. Roe and I made our house a haven for the lost. And, a lot of them came back after they were grown to make their homes here. It's amazing…our crater's become a town now. Can you see it from where you are?  
You wanted me to be happy again, and your wish came true. It all started with Eloise. She helped me be happy, she helped me remember how to smile…I just had to wait a couple hundred years to find her.  
  
I know deep down you were hoping I'd fall in love again, but I can't. I don't think I can be happy like that again. I don't deserve that kind of happiness... But taking care of all these kids over the years…finding them families…this is what's made me happy, doing what I know you would've done. Seeing them smile makes me smile. Can you see it, pop?  
I can be happy doing this. I can be happy giving people a home, protecting them…  
I know this will never make up for the all the wrong I've done, but I can at least do something to make sure no one else has to suffer.  
In a way, I hope you guys are proud of me.   
Mama, if you can hear me, I hope you're proud of me too.  
  
Yours always,  
Nady  
_  
With nothing else left to read, D closed the journal and returned it to the pocket inside his coat. 

***

D went to the children's home but Nadia wasn't there. Chrissy told him to check the village hall; the last she had spoken with the young matron she had planned to spend most of the evening around the administrative buildings and the library, busying herself with maps of the Frontier after she had a chance to speak with the mayor. Handing the journal back to Chrissy, D left and headed toward the other side of town.  
  
The village hall was empty save for a single clerk dozing at the front desk. He was startled out of his nap as the hunter approached and tapped the call bell.  
  
"Sorry about that," the clerk said anxiously, "how can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for the matron Nadia, is she still here?"  
  
"Uh, last time I saw her she was coming from the library…I think she said she'd be in one of the private rooms in the rec center," the clerk said pointing to the west side of the building.  
  
After giving his thanks, D swept past the clerk toward the hallway beyond the front desk, and disappeared around the corner. As he walked down the empty halls, the hunter picked up the small glimmer of the young woman's presence. Upon entering the recreational center his ears caught the sound of muffled music and voices. On the other side of the center, the door to a small room was left partly open. Making his way over, D silently opened the door.   
Nadia had fallen asleep on one of the sofas, large maps and topographical charts laid across the floor. A small notebook lay open on the end table next to her. She had made copies of the maps and charts, and spent a number of hours working out their travels plans.  
The music and voices D had heard were coming from a large display monitor sitting atop a rolling cart that stood off to the side. Images flashed across the screen depicting a king traveling with his knights, all oddly pretending to ride on horses. Some minutes later the king and his knights approached an old man on a shabby rope bridge. Here, the old man spoke a line that D remembered the patrol guard Ward saying the morning D had come to this town. This must have been the 'movie' that Nadia meant when she and the young guard were exchanging jabs that day.  
Though they were not as commonplace as they once were, movies still existed as a form of entertainment. There was even a mobile theater that traveled around the Frontier. By chance, Nadia came across it some years ago and bought spare equipment from the merchant that ran it. With the merchant's knowledge on the equipment she bought, in addition to a few newer pieces of technology from the Capital, Nadia fashioned a smaller, but permanent version for the people of Haven. Some of the tech from the Capital also afforded her the ability to refurbish video discs from ancient times that she would occasionally find during her travels. It wasn't an exact science and didn't always work, but when it did the townspeople were glad to make a special occasion of each new film. The small number of movies the town library had were stacked on the cart's middle shelf.   
The young matron snored softly, then chuckled. Even as she slept her mind still reacted to the voices from the monitor.  
  
" ** _Can't seem to catch a break, eh?_** "  
  
D didn't reply as he sat on the sofa adjacent to Nadia and picked up her notebook. She had all manner of details written down, possible routes and detours, as well as weather patterns for the areas they would be passing through. There was a note clipped to the top of the page.   
  
_Tiernan's shipment should come in soon, maybe in a week or two, get D's horse then.  
Maisy needs tune up.  
Do house repairs before leaving.  
Manage papers._  
  
The top two notes had been crossed out. What was written underneath the note immediately drew the hunter's attention, one of the towns that Nadia had marked for a rest stop: Ransylva.  
  
" _ **This doesn't bode well…**_ "  
  
Nadia stirred in her sleep.  
  
D went to place the notebook back onto the end table, but took notice of a piece of paper that the notebook had been laying on top of: it was a legal notice. Despite what had been done to resolve the issue, the Capital Administration was going to be involving itself with what had happened when former council member Luther Croft tried to have Nadia driven out. A representative was being sent and a hearing was set to discuss the matter.  
  
" _ **Like I said, just can't seem to catch a break…**_ "  
  
D remained silent and placed everything back. He took one last look at the slumbering matron, then left.  
  
  
Early morning sunlight found D perched on a branch near the spot by the rock wall where Nadia disappeared when last he followed her. Having figured out her pattern, all that remained was to wait. Within an hour she appeared, but not from the direction of the foster home. She emerged from a door-like hole that slid open in the rock wall, mopping her brow with a towel draped around her neck. After stepping away a few feet, the door closed behind her.   
Whatever Nadia had been doing left her sweaty and her breathing labored as she took the towel from around her neck and dabbed the damp spot on her chest that was threatening to soak the dark cut-off tank top that fit snug against her body; her black leggings were equally snug and accentuated her exquisite curves.  
Her breath gradually became normal while she unwound the strips of cotton that wrapped around her knuckles to her mid-forearms. After taking a few minutes to let her joints relax, she then rewound the bindings. Feeling satisfied with her short break from whatever she had been doing, Nadia adjusted her ponytail, then turned back to the hidden door. As her fingertips touched a protrusion on the rocky surface, her voice called for the door to open and she slipped back inside.  
This was how she had managed to give D the slip.  
  
" ** _Pretty tricksy for a female, wouldn't you say?_** " chortled the hoarse voice from his left hand, " ** _No, of course you wouldn't._** "   
  
D said nothing as he approached the hidden door. There came a faint glowing light from his blue pendant as he stood before the door, and not a second later it opened. Silently, he traversed the dark passageway. A winding staircase lead him down to a small elevator shaft. Upon reaching it, the cab rose back up from the depths it had taken the wily matron. Whatever place Nadia had gone to was deep underground. When the elevator finally reached the bottom and opened its doors for the hunter, it had traveled a number of miles.  
  
" _ **I wonder what sort of place this is…**_ "  
  
"How far underground are we?" D asked.  
  
" ** _At least five miles underneath the town, give or take…_** "  
  
There was a light at the end of the long hallway leading away from the elevator, and at the end there was a short corridor. Here there was an automated door with a shatter-proof window next to it. From the shadows of the corridor, D looked beyond the window to see Nadia and Lyn in the training facility that had been mentioned in the old journal.  
It had once belonged to the Nobility, to train their soldiers in combat. During the war with the extraterrestrial beings that threatened the planet and the Nobility's rule, it also doubled as a shelter from the bombs the alien foes deployed. Eventually, the Nobles had to flee the area, leaving this facility abandoned for ages until Evan Creekridge happened across it. This was where he trained Nadia, to fight and hone her abilities. And, such training continued as D watched the young woman flip and dart between dummy opponents, her eyes blindfolded to better sharpen her other senses.  
For a time Nadia used her fiery blasts, then switched to the laser daggers in the holsters strapped to her legs. There was a previously unknown trick to these daggers: as the woman pulled them from their holsters while back-flipping over a droid with a holographic projection simulating a Noble soldier, she manipulated the daggers in such a way that made their blades grow. Instead of daggers, the bright green lasers were now the length of swords, slicing through the metal of each droid that came her way. The way she handled her dual weapons, it seemed Nadia's fighting style was almost reminiscent of D's. Was this due in part to the blood he gave her?   
The current droids were out, but the battle simulation wasn't quite finished yet. While Lyn worked a nearby control panel, Nadia remained vigilant. Her muscles stayed flexed in her battle stance, defining the tone that lay just under the surface of her slender frame. More than just an athletic build, in the midst of fighting it morphed into the body of a warrior.   
  
"Well, shoot," Lyn's faint voice exclaimed, "I can't get the next sequence to start…"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Nadia sighed, "I'll figure out the problem later and we can run the next simulation tomorrow. I have to be at the village hall in a few hours anyway, better to cool down now and get cleaned up before heading over."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lyn asked.  
  
"Shorty will have a hissy fit if I'm late…" Nadia replied as she jumped up and hung herself upside down on set of horizontal bars near the control panel. Hooking her feet, she then raised her torso back and forth in a series of crunches that made her abdominals bulge.  
  
" ** _Hmm, seems those sweet hips of hers are more dangerous than I thought…_** " a hoarse voice chuckled.  
  
Nadia stopped halfway through a raise, a creeping sensation tingling down her spine. Lyn felt it too. Both turned their eyes to the figure standing on the other side of the window.  
  
"Uh oh…" said Lyn, "S-should I let him in?"  
  
"Considering the grumpy face he's wearing, I think so…"  
  
The light above the automated door switched from red to green, and the door slid open with a faint hiss. D entered, then as the door closed behind him, the small rush of air fluttered his cape and coat.  
  
"You've been rather difficult to keep up with," he said as he came up to the bars.  
  
Unhooking her feet, Nadia swung her body and dismounted the bar with a slight flip. "Yeah, I know, and I wouldn't be surprised if you're frustrated with me," she replied.  
  
" ** _Frustrated would be putting it mildly…_** "  
  
Nadia groaned at the symbiote's chuckled retort.  
  
"I'm sorry if you're angry," she said as she knelt by the control panel. Beside it was her duffel bag. Lifting it up, Nadia threw the bag over her shoulder and took her towel that was sitting on the control panel, draping it around her neck. "It might come off as unreasonable and stupid, but I hate talking about stuff like this until I've hashed out a decent game plan."  
  
" ** _Not the type to count your chickens before they hatch, eh?_** "  
  
"Exactly. Especially when it involves having to remember stuff that makes my skin crawl…" Nadia then turned toward Lyn, "Go on and head back, I'll take care of the rest."  
  
The ginger-haired girl nodded then swiftly exited, leaving Nadia and D alone in the training facility. For a few minutes they stood in awkward silence.  
  
Nadia sighed, "I'm sorry…I don't mean to be difficult. There are things I handle better when I'm alone, remember?   
  
D's expression remained unchanged, "I see…"  
  
For a moment Nadia took a brief pause, casting her eyes to the floor, then returned her gaze back to the hunter in black. "Give me some time to freshen up and change. There's a shady spot on the south side of the trees with an overgrown log that overlooks the town. Wait for me there, okay?"   
  
Saying nothing, D nodded and left through the automated door.  
  
It was nearing midday, and D climbed a slope through the trees that lead to the spot Nadia had referred to. The crest of the hill had a panoramic view of the bustling village. For a time D sat in silence atop the overgrown log, gazing at nothing in particular. Only when the sound of boots crunching through the brush reached his ears did he focus his attention. Looking back, he saw Nadia approaching from the trees; her long blue skirt and white blouse ruffled in the breeze. She planted her bag and black parasol in the grass, then pulled back the scarf she wore like a hood as she stood behind him. The hunter turned his focus back toward the town below.  
  
"Wha-? Hey…what's that look for? I…I know I've been a pain," she said softly, "…Please understand, I'm not trying to exclude you… I asked for your help for a reason. I just wanted to wait until I had most of the details worked out before getting your input…"  
  
" ** _I think it's more to do with you personally than the job in question_** ," chuckled the voice from D's left hand.  
  
"What?" Nadia asked, slightly dumbfounded, "What does that mean? Are… are saying you feel neglected? Is that what this is all about?"  
  
The hunter's reserved demeanor was his only reply. Nadia could only shake her head and smile. She came down on her knees and draped her arms around his shoulders. It was faint but as she hugged his neck, the young woman could feel D's body tense.  
  
"Let me make it up to you… I have a hearing with a rep from the Capital in a little bit. I don't know how long I'll be, but afterward I can come by the inn and we can discuss the job over dinner. How about that?"  
  
D gave a small nod.  
  
"Alright, then. I'll meet you as soon as it's over," Nadia, a warm smile on her lips. Standing up, she turned to leave.  
  
"What is it about? Your hearing, I mean…" D asked.  
  
"Oh? It's about the incident with Luther Croft… and possibly Shawn. Or at least I think so. I won't know for sure until I get there. Part of me is thinking the Administration's going to use this as an excuse to overthrow my claim on the land…"  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"Mmm, I don't know… But I'll be sure to remind them that it'd be in their best interest to keep me around." Picking up her bag and opening her parasol, Nadia headed down the side of the hill. Turning back, she threw smile at D and waved, "See you later."  
  
  
As Nadia had expected, the representative from the Capital called for the entire town council to join the hearing. He even called in the Sheriff. Mayor Dowling sat beside the representative, fidgeting with his glasses as Deputy Mayor Lau nudged him with her elbow.  
  
Clearing his throat, Mayor Dowling addressed the representative who had introduced himself as Mr. Landon. "Is this really necessary? The court should have gotten my wire. The incident was resolved, there's no need to drag it out…" Dowling said.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Dowling, we received the wire but nearly as soon as it arrived, another came in. Apparently former councilman Croft filed a complaint…"  
  
As she sat on the other side of the long office table, Nadia rolled her eyes, "Gee, I wonder why."  
  
"This is not a time for sarcasm, miss. You realize what's at stake here, don't you?" Mr. Landon shot her a dismissive eye. "Considering the facts, the Bureau would be well within its rights to seize this property…"  
  
"Figures," Nadia scoffed, "bloody vultures…"  
  
A few of the other council members seated at the table squirmed uncomfortably as the young matron sat cross-legged with her arms folded to one side. The annoyed look on her face didn't suit the situation. The Sheriff made a hushed chuckle, but the worried look Mayor Dowling gave him stifled his laugh.  
  
"Excuse me, but that's not an appropriate attitude for the matter at hand…"  
  
"No, I think it is," Nadia replied, glaring at the man. Her icy stare left Landon in a cold sweat as he adjusted his suit and tie. "With the exception of the few provisions granted by the government, this town is pretty much self-sufficient. We rake in a lot of money annually because of the crops we grow and our surplus fertilizer, both of which sell for a pretty penny in the neighboring towns. This place is a gold mine, one the Bureau has been itching to get their grubby mitts on it for the last century…the only thing standing in their way is the half-breed that owns it."  
  
"Miss, you are mistaken. That's not-" Landon said as he nearly dropped his fountain pen.  
  
"No, I'm not, and you know it or you wouldn't be here. I don't know what kind of connections Mr. Croft has in the Capital, but I'm thinking they're ones willing to cut him a deal if he can run me off. Otherwise, he'd have nothing to gain from my leaving. Think about it. As I'm sure Mr. Dowling and Ms. Lau have made you aware, I have stayed in line with the Administration's requirements. And, since Croft was the one who started the riot by duping the residents, he should have no grounds for a complaint…except for the fact I wouldn't let him or his son get in my pants."  
  
The room was silent save for Mr. Landon's gaping stutter.  
  
"L-look here, t-that's a lot of unfounded s-speculation…" he stammered.  
  
"Really?" Nadia asked with a feigned look of surprise, "Then why are we here? Why has the Bureau sent you to oversee a matter that's already been handled? Why am I in the hot seat when I've done nothing wrong?"  
  
"I'm just f-following procedure-"  
  
Nadia immediately rose from her seat and slammed her hands on the polished wooden table, "There is no _procedure_. I wasn't born yesterday…I'm well aware of the sleazy deals that go on behind closed doors!" There was a fierce tone in the young woman's voice.   
  
Landon backed away while Mayor Dowling jumped up to try and quell the tension, "I think we're getting a little too hot under the collar, why don't we have a short recess and come back to this after we've all had a chance to settle down?"  
  
"No, there's nothing to settle," Nadia kept her piercing gaze on Landon as she addressed the diminutive Mayor. "The matter with Croft has been taken care of. So again, why are you here? I haven't done anything illegal…I haven't committed any crimes…save for being born a dhampir. _So why are you here?_ "   
  
Nadia enunciated every word in her last sentence as she glared at Landon. The man's eyes went wide as his slim glasses slid down his long nose.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Nadia stood straight with her hands on her hips, "Either charge me with something and have the Sheriff cart me away, or go back to the Capital and remind the big wigs that they'd lose more than they'd gain with me gone…" With that, Nadia turned on her heel and walked out of the office, adjusting her scarf as she went. All eyes followed her form through the glass window in the door as she cleared the long hallway, the heels of her boots barely making a sound. 

***

The afternoon had faded into dusk by the time Nadia had left the village hall, and night had come by the time she reached the inn. A crescent moon shined brightly overhead.  
Taking the back entrance, she slipped up the stairs. With the festival long since over, the inn was nearly empty except for the handful of patrons in the tavern area, so it was hardly a task to go unnoticed. Upon reaching D's suite, Nadia lightly rapped on the door.   
  
The hunter's calm voice came from the other side, "Come in…"  
  
The room was dim, the only light coming from the warm fire roaring in the wide hearth. Sitting by the fire, D seemed almost relaxed. Most of his belongings had been placed on top of the bed on the side of the room opposite the fireplace, including his cape, coat, and scarf; his sword and hat were propped by his seat. Nadia wondered where exactly he'd been sleeping.  
  
" ** _So…how was your little hearing?_** " asked D's left hand.  
  
"Pretty much how I thought it was going to be," the huntress remarked as she sat in the wingback chair across from D, setting her duffle bag and parasol on the floor. "Supposedly, they thought about bringing you in as a 'person of interest'…"  
  
"Really?" D asked stoically.  
  
Nadia nodded, "I can't imagine why though."  
  
She bit the tip of her index finger in pretend worry then grinned wryly. D matched it with a faint smirk of his own.  
  
"Don't worry. I called their bluff," said Nadia as she opened her bag and pulled out her notebook, along with two tin cups and a bag of blood pills. "And as promised, details for this hunting job plus dinner."  
  
D skimmed over the notes that Nadia provided. He had downed the contents of his cup in the instant it was handed to him. Nadia sipped her drink, periodically nodding or shaking her head whenever D asked a question. This first part of the discussion was fairly easy. They talked well into the night going over travel routes and places to avoid, points along the way that would be potentially hazardous for those with a Noble lineage. Nadia didn't have a specific route in mind to take, time wasn't necessarily an issue so much as being able to do the job and come back in one piece. The way she had it figured, it was a simple matter of heading North/Northwest, following the coastal mountain range, then make their way to the western side of the Southern Frontier to Castile, after making their first stop in Ransylva. When she mentioned that specific town, Nadia could have sworn she saw a shift in D's placid expression.  
  
"Depending on how fast we go on horseback and the number of stops we make, this could take roughly a few weeks…at least as long as nothing happens to slow us down," Nadia picked up her notebook and flipped through a few of the pages. "There's a lot of places we'll be passing through that's wide open land with little protection from the sun, so of course there'll be plenty of night traveling, which will be annoying considering all the creepy-crawlies. But, since yours truly can't be in the sunlight for too long--well, I'll go for as long as I can, but I make no guarantees that I won't fall out of the saddle at some point. Just don't go leaving me behind…" Nadia crossed her arms over her legs and pouted slightly.  
  
"You're my employer, wouldn't be wise for me to leave you behind," D replied.  
  
"Hmm, true," Nadia made a mischievous grin, "And speaking of horses, Tiernan's shipment should be arriving in a few days, I figure we can set out sometime after. I still have a few things to take care of, but I should be done by then."  
  
The rest of the discussion was what Nadia had been dreading most. Swallowing the dregs of her cup, the huntress steeled herself for what D would ask next.  
  
"Who are the Nobles we're going after?" he asked.  
  
"Any and all Nobles residing in Clair de Lune Castle. The main two being Baron Piotr Drakonovich Indrikov, and Lady Élise Defleur… the number of their associates has most likely changed over time. From what I've been told, we can do away with them however we like so long as we avoid any innocent civilian casualties.  
"There's a village near the castle, many of the residents there have gone missing. Some that were found were either dead or had become vampires…a few of them spoke of being taken by the Nobles for experimentation before being destroyed. The heads of the village believe those still missing are being held prisoner in the castle, and they ask that we also try and get them out as best we can."  
Nadia sighed heavily and rubbed her temples.  
  
"This Baron Indrikov and Lady Defleur, they are…?" D asked with a blunt tone.  
  
"My father and his wife…adoptive or not, I'm not going to refer to her as my 'mother.' Hmph, stupid cow…" Nadia's words had a noticeable bite to them as she muttered the insult. Leaning back in her chair, she crossed her arms, fingers angrily drumming against her bicep.  
  
" ** _Getting kinda prickly there, kid…_** " said D's left hand with a wheezing laugh.  
  
"The locals call her La Bruja Blanca…"  
  
" ** _What does that mean?_** "  
  
"The white witch," Nadia replied, "Though I remember calling her a lot worse. Got my bell rung for it, but it was worth it to see the look on her stupid face." The light from the fire made the matron's expression all the more devious.  
  
" ** _Now your old man, what's his deal?_** "  
  
"I don't remember, but like I said before, he did experiments hoping his successes would win him favor from this Sacred Ancestor person--probably to increase his rank. That's what his wife was hoping for, I know that for sure."  
  
Nadia paused for a moment as D moved from his chair to the writing desk by the canopy bed, taking the notebook with him. Half sitting on the edge of the desk, he flipped through its pages again.  
  
"Thankfully the locals in the village have a bit more info…" Nadia continued.  
  
The survivors that had been turned said many of the Nobles in the castle bragged about their lineage, that it was only right for them to gain favor with the Sacred Ancestor. Several millennia ago, Drakonovich was the surname of the first patron of their line, with the blessing of his progenitor. 'Drakon' meant 'dragon', a title the revered Ancestor was called, and Drakonovich had hopes of attaining a similar level of regard. But, somewhere in history Drakonovich lost his position in the ranks of the Greater Nobility. Since then his descendants had been trying to gain it back.  
Three thousand years before the birth of Nadia's Noble father, the Drakonovich clan aligned themselves with the Indrikovs, dubbing the merged family the 'heralds of the great dragon'. Their coat of arms consisted a three-headed dragon over two unicorns, something Nadia vaguely remembered her father being quite proud of.   
  
"Clair de Lune Castle is built into the side of a long mountain range that borders a large cape. Getting inside is going to be issue," Nadia sighed, "I don't know of any secondary entrances. If there are, we'd probably be swimming our way in… I don't swim, so I suggest going through the front door guns blazing. Now that that's over with, if you don't mind, I need a drink…"  
  
D watched Nadia from his perch on the desk as she rummaged through her duffle bag and pulled out a bottle of oddly colored alcohol, Salsa Booze.  
  
"Been holding on to this for some time. I haven't gotten around to actually opening it, though…" she said then grabbed their empty tin cups.  
  
" ** _My, the kid's got taste…she brought the good stuff!_** "   
  
The countenanced carbuncle appeared in D's left palm, licking its wrinkled maw as Nadia cracked open the container and poured some of the liquor for D. Before Nadia could even pour some for herself, D's left hand reached out on it's own accord and took the bottle from her.  
  
"Hey! Give that back you twerp!" she demanded with a stomp of her foot.  
  
" ** _Whoa, there, kitten…if you two crazy kids want a peaceful night alone, you're gonna have to buy my silence!_** "  
  
"Wha-!"   
  
Nadia was left slack jawed as the left hand tossed up the bottle and caught the opened neck in its mouth, chugging loudly as D drank the contents of his cup in one long gulp. Nadia took the empty bottle.  
  
"No fair…" she said softly, a heavy pout masking her beautiful features, "And there's nothing left of yours, is there…" Nadia's pout grew heavier as she eyed D's empty cup.  
  
" ** _Well, that's that. See ya!_** "  
  
The two hunters were left in dim silence for a few minutes.  
  
"That was a jerk move…but at least he's gone," Nadia mumbled. Taking the empty cups and bottle, she trudged back to the small table by the fireplace and set them down.   
  
"Now what?" D asked, gripping the edge of the writing desk as Nadia came back.   
  
She thought for a moment, then made an impish, cat-like smile. "Maybe I can still get a taste," she said in a soft, somewhat provocative voice as she cozied up to him, gliding her arms up his chest.  
  
Their hips being almost equal in height made it easier for the alluring young woman to gently caress D along his jaw. Nadia brushed his hair back. The hunter made a faint chuckle when the tips of her fingers lightly tickled the spots behind his ears as she went to hold him. D nearly copied her movements as he brushed back Nadia's tresses, and her plush lips took his as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She could feel her desire building the more they kissed. Nadia's lustful wanting fueled her actions as she slid her hands down toward D's waist and grasped the tucked fabric of his shirt, slowly pulling it up.   
  
Suddenly D gripped her by the wrists, "What…what are you doing?"  
  
"…I, um…" Nadia was taken aback, the sudden snap back into reality leaving her fumbling for words. "Trying to seduce you…" she said as she backed up, like a child that had been scolded, "But…I guess it didn't work…"  
  
D gazed at her with a questioning look as Nadia tentatively turned away.  
  
"S-sorry I wasted your time. I'll…I'll just go now…" she said with a nervous stammer. The downcast matron moved to go collect her things, intending to leave, but she had barely gone two steps before she was taken by the hips and pulled back. She gasped aloud as her back bumped against firm muscle.  
  
"I merely asked what you were doing…" D said softly into her ear, "I never said it didn't work…"  
  
Nadia's golden eyes widened in surprise. For a moment she was at a loss for words. Then, a coquettish smile spread across her angelic countenance. Acting on instinct, her right hand held the one at her waist, and she reached back with the other and tangled her fingers in the gorgeous hunter's long mane. Leaning her body in such a way, Nadia craned her neck then took D's lips again as his left hand slowly undid her blouse.  
  
  
Night gave way to morning, the dark indigo sky gradually fading into rich violets and azure blues. The light from the dying fire illuminated Nadia's figure as she stood looking out the window watching the scenery brighten bit by bit, her clothes lit with a faint golden sheen. The two hunters had lost themselves in their embrace, their passion unbridled. Even as she went to use the shower afterward, desires reignited before the water had a chance to warm up. Nadia had only just calmed her racing heart, vaguely smiling in wonder as she folded her arms.   
D exited the bathroom, shirtless, with a towel draped around his neck, and his boots discarded by the desk. Crossing the room, he silently came up behind Nadia and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Does anyone know that you're here?" he asked.  
  
Nadia shook her head, "They probably think I'm at my place."  
  
"You could stay…sleep here if you want…" D said with a soft, gentle tone, then buried his face in the crook of her neck. Anyone who knew him would have been shocked by what he just said. Such an extreme rarity for a seemingly emotionless, cold-hearted vampire hunter one could wonder if pigs had learned to fly.  
  
"What if someone comes looking for me? Like that rep from the Capital?" Nadia asked with a hushed flirtatious laugh at the soft kisses he made on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll protect you…"  
  
Nadia suddenly froze and the smile fell from her lips. How he'd said those words sent a chill down her spine the instant she happened to glance at their reflections in the window glass. As he rose up, the visage of the young man behind her changed. It was no longer D that stared back at her with a doting gaze, but another: A young man with equally pale skin, wild platinum hair, and frosty blue eyes.  
In a blind panic, she flew from D's embrace and backed away, catching herself on the closest chair. Nadia's hands trembled as she clutched them to her face, fear and tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I shouldn't have done this…I shouldn't have done this…" Nadia's voice shuddered, then cracked as red lines fell down her cheeks. "I shouldn’t be here…"  
  
"Nadia… Hey-look at me, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't… I'm sorry, I can't…"   
  
" ** _Wha-? What in blazes has gotten into her?_** " The reemerged symbiote was just as confused.  
  
Nadia continued the shrink back, her eyes darting from D to the window behind him; her breathing heavy and rapid.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I can't… I-I can't do this!" Her fright taking over, Nadia whipped around and ran for the door, then tore down the empty hall and down the front stairs.  
  
" ** _What the hell was that all about?_** "  
  
From the window, D watched as she ran from the inn and across the cobbled street. His eyes followed her as she passed through an alley and into a thin cluster of trees just before an empty field. Her knees weak, Nadia collapsed on herself, clutching the sides of head as she broke down. As far away as she was, D could still her soft cries.  
  
_W-what've I done?! What've I done, what've I done?! Oh god, what've I done?! Forgive me, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! D…I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I can't! I can't do this! The closer we get…it feels like I'm betraying him…Oh god, forgive me, please D, forgive me!  
_  
And just as quickly as she had fallen, Nadia was on her feet again, disappearing into the adjacent woodland.

 

 

 

 

 

 

End Chapter 7  
____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really....really, really, really, really hard to write...
> 
> It took me a lot longer than I thought it would take to get through it because of all the friggin' crying I was doing.
> 
> Now I ask my readers who've made it this far...please don't hate me!!! PLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE!!! And please don't hate Nady! Please, please, please don't hate her for what happened!


	9. VHD: Retribution -- Side-chapter -- Two Hearts [Burning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another detour =3
> 
> What happened during chapter 7, as the story cuts out when the two hunters kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These side-chapters are optional of course, for those who may want to skip the sexy parts... 
> 
> Fair warning, this one's much longer and naughtier than the first one.

 

"S-sorry I wasted your time. I'll...I'll just go now..."

Nadia couldn't help but feel defeated. She hadn't intended for their evening to transpire this way, but something about the vampire hunter always managed to spark a flame inside her whenever he was near. A desire to be close to him, innocent or otherwise. However, the thought of his lips gracing hers again became more than a simple want. As Nadia wrapped her arms around D's neck, and D wrapped his around her slim waist, that small spark of desire turned into wanton lust as she tasted his decadent lips again. Her fingers moved as if they had a will of their own as they slipped down the hunter's chest and gripped the tucked fabric of his shirt. Something deep inside wanted to pull it off so she could feel the warmth of his skin. Nadia had barely untucked a fistful before D caught her by the wrists. She wasn't sure how to react when he questioned her actions. 

"What...what are you doing?" he asked.

The tone of D's voice, as soft as it was, still carried its usual placidness. It made the zealous beat of her heart falter, the building rush sinking into a knot as Nadia backed away. Feeling unwanted, what more could the young matron do but make a somewhat dignified exit? Then, as she turned to gather her things, a pair of hands grabbed Nadia by the hips and pulled her backward, her back bumping into D's chest. The words he spoke softly into her ear, "I never said it didn't work..." turned her disappointment to relief, then to delight. 

It seemed to happen so suddenly, however the surprise faded away as Nadia reached back, craning her neck to take D's lips again as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Her right hand clutched the one that held her to him as D's left slowly undid her billowy white blouse. His nimble fingers unfastened each button all the way to the collar then pulled it away gently, letting the light fabric fall to the young woman's elbows. As she broke away from the hunter's sweet lips, Nadia's heart fluttered as D's powerful arms enfolded her slender frame. For the briefest of moments all was quiet and still as she held her brow against his cheek. Then the room began to spin and Nadia found herself facing the wall behind them, her legs hitting the edge of the writing desk that D had been perched against. 

There was a rustle of cloth then D's bare chest pressed against Nadia's back, her forearms braced on the cool polished wood of the desktop as the momentum pushed her forward. D's warm breath hit her skin as he kissed the nape of her neck, his hands slowly climbing up her torso to her chest, then grasped the dark laced satin bra that held her ample bust.

Nadia leaned her head back against the hunter's shoulder as he undid the pearlescent clasp at the front, her bosom spilling forth. She moaned softly into his ear as he clutched her soft, naked breasts, her hardened buds squeezed between D's fingers. His right hand went down and removed the belt she wore, then moved to undo the fasteners of her long skirt. The light blue garb cascaded down her alluring legs, revealing a familiar pair of black lace knickers and dark stockings held in place by a black and white garter belt. The young matron's hushed moans floated in the air. D's left hand continued to grasp her chest while his other traced along her hip and took hold of the lace garment that adorned her curves. Slipping them off her hips, they fell to the floor were Nadia kicked them aside with her discarded skirt. 

D caressed his lips along the young woman's bare shoulder as his hand glided from her hip to her rear and disappeared. Her head fell forward as those agile digits reappeared, gently stroking the damp folds between her thighs. She released a shuddering breath as they slid inside. D made a faint chuckle as she whimpered, one hand pinching and kneading her breast as the other massaged her moistened quim. Nadia's cheeks flushed. There came a short pause as the young man's hands left her body. There was another rustle and a clinking of metal as she heard him undo his belt and trousers. His wet fingers gripped and stroked his hardened lust. D's foot then nudged between the matron's heeled boots and knocked her legs apart. She furrowed her brow, a gasp falling from her lips as she felt that familiar pressure stabbing into her loins.

The stone and wood paneled walls did well to muffle the sound of her cries.

This was a level of pleasure that Nadia had yet to encounter, something that made the whole of her body quake. She wondered how experienced the handsome hunter was. Or was he simply a naturally gifted lover? Her knees buckled. Had the old wooden writing desk not been there, she would have happily collapsed to the floor. Nadia's heart pounded in rhythm to D's hips as they beat against her backside, the fevered huntress then reaching down and coddling the stiff rod thrusting inside her. His fingers dug into the crease of her thighs as he rocked her back and forth. Her mind exploded with thoughts she was too breathless to say.

_ 'Oh...oh yeah...fuck...yes! Yes, fuck me... Harder... Fuck me harder, D!' _

Suddenly, almost as if he had read her thoughts, Nadia was turned around and placed atop the desk. She cried out as D speared her again. The shelves of the writing desk pressed into her back as she wrapped her legs around him. Her golden eyes were on the verge of tears as he ensnared her breasts, lowering his lush lips to taste her tender nipples. D's long black hair fell over his shoulders and tickled her skin as Nadia draped her arms across his back. Soon the gorgeous hunter's lips met hers with breathless kisses.

D braced himself with one hand on the desk while the other pressed against the small of Nadia's back. They gasped and moaned excitedly in each other's ears. Nadia groaned aloud, digging her nails into his skin the harder D pushed. Then another faint sound caught the woman's attention. 

The wood of the old desk began to creak under their weight. 

Nadia spied the canopy bed to their right. It was cluttered with D's saddle bags and other belongings, but they had do to something before the old desk fell apart.

" _Hah_ -D...we- _hah _ -we better," Nadia panted, she could scarcely keep her thoughts together, " _Ahh_ -this desk- _hah_ -is gonna break...we- _ahh_ -we better mov-"

But Nadia didn't get the chance to finish those words before she felt her body rise and fly to the left. Next thing she knew, her back was against the adjacent wood paneled wall; the last button of her blouse barely held the shirt together as it hung on her arms. As D's hand moved from her back to grip her ass, she couldn't help but make a light laugh; perhaps he forgot her rear was sensitive to being tickled. Or did he remember? As she looked into the young hunter's exquisite visage, the corners of his panting mouth twitched up into a faint smile, gleaming white fangs poking out from underneath his vermilion lips. The crimson glow from his eyes matched hers as Nadia's own pair of fangs shined in the light from the fireplace as she grinned.

Their blood was hot from their impassioned fucking.

D kissed and stroked his lips along Nadia's throat to the crook of her neck. She felt sharp points being dragged across her skin. Dark red beads seeped from the scratches his needle-like teeth had made. Running his tongue over those seeping gashes, D's vampiric nature flared at the taste of that sweet claret. Pricking the tip of his tongue, D lapped again at the tears in her skin.

Nadia jolted and bit her lip at the sensation of their blood mixing, even the smallest amount made her quiver. Warm sanguine wine dripped down her chin, the fragrant smell luring the hunter back to her waiting lips.

Their bodies were reaching the tipping point.

Nadia's gasps and moans became louder as D bucked against her, harder and faster. Then, as electric waves shot up her spine, those moans morphed into orgasmic wails. Her legs tightened their hold on D's hips. 

D braced his left hand on the wall that bolstered them as his body shuddered, his nails tearing into the wood as he dragged his fingers down. Pressing their brows together, his heaving voice grew as he came, his gruff moans intertwining with the silvery cries of the woman in his arms.

Nadia was numb from the top of her head to her feet. As D slowly began to release her, she wondered if she'd even be able to stand. As she brought her legs back down to the floor, she could feel her strength returning but was still reluctant to let go of D. The breathless matron rested her head against his shoulder, content to hold him just as he held her as she listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. The growing cold brought Nadia back to reality, the fire in the hearth was beginning to die. Glistening with sweat, she needed to clean up, and quick before the wetness from her nether regions reached her stockings. With the other half of her clothes on the other side of the room, it was already going to be an awkward walk to the bathroom.

"Mind if I use your shower?" Nadia asked as she readjusted her blouse.

"Not at all."

After a small peck on D's cheek, Nadia quickly tip-toed her way to the desk with her thighs firmly held together. As she went to grab her skirt and panties, she noticed D giving her an odd look; his trousers already fixed.

"Don't laugh, ok? I know this looks dumb..."

D could only smile wryly and shake his head as she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

 

Nadia was impressed with the suite's spacious walk-in shower. It seemed rather luxurious considering how quaint and simple the room was. The elegant frosted glass, the multiple shower heads in the ceiling that simulated a steady rain, and the fancy tile work--no wonder the room was so expensive. Despite that, she was glad to be clean, making use of the detachable shower wand and a nice scrub with a flowery scented soap. Even with the small body aches caused by the running water, she was enjoying the task. Nadia had a thought to do her hair next when the shower door creaked open. There was only one person it could be, yet still she covered her chest as she turned in surprise to see D stepping in with only a towel around his hips and a faint grin on his face.

"You kinda startled me there," Nadia said with a relieved sigh as she loosened her grip on the wash cloth clutched under her chin.

"That was not my intention," D replied.

"Of course not," she replied in turn with a wry grin. "But couldn't you have waited a bit longer? Another few minutes and I would've been done..."

"No..." D approached and glided his fingers across the young woman's face, moving away a few dripping locks of her dark hair. Caressing her soft cheeks, he pressed his brow to hers, "I couldn't wait..."

Under the tepid rainfall, their lips met again. That burning passion seemed reignited as Nadia found herself backed against the tiled wall. A dull slap was heard as the hunter discarded his damp towel.

"Again?" Nadia asked, "S-so soon?"

"I couldn't wait..."

The wily matron made a coquettish pout, "Keep this up and you won't have any energy for our trip." 

With a wry smile, D replied, "I'll manage..."

Once more their lips resumed their lustful embrace. Nadia threw her arms around D's neck as his wrapped around her waist. The hunter's hands roamed across her body. As the water temperature began to rise they broke away, D burrowing into the crook of Nadia's neck. His hands crept around and up her chest, softly pinching her hardened buds as he dragged his lips down her wet skin. Nadia blushed as D nuzzled his cheek against her, instinct driving her to cradle him closer. Suddenly she gasped aloud as he began to lick and suckle her, tugging at his hair. With each pass of his tongue, she could feel her arousal growing. When the young woman thought she couldn't take much more of his teasing, D rose up and took her by the hips.

"Turn around..." he whispered in her ear, it almost seemed like a low growl.

Entranced by his foreplay and unearthly beauty, Nadia obliged. With her arms propped against the tiled wall, she waited with bated breath. She slid down slightly as her hips were pulled back. Pushing her long hair aside, D traced his tender kisses across her skin. She moaned longingly as he lanced her again, clutching her waist as he rocked his hips. Every sensation flared anew. As the pleasure rose, she begged for more.

" _Ah_ ...yes...just like that," Nadia panted. Again she dipped a hand between her legs, brushing and pawing her fingers at D's thrusting member, " _hah_ , _hah_ -oh, you feel so good..."

D's hand slipped down and met hers as he leaned forward, clutching it as he moved his other hand to her left leg.

"So do you," he replied as he gripped her leg behind the knee, gently raising it up. His fevered moans reverberated off the shower walls.

The flush on Nadia's cheeks deepened with a swift swat to her backside. Hushed, sensuous words nearly growled in her ear.

"Wow, you can be  naughty  when you wanna be..." she mused.

Chuckling, D swatted her again.

The pleasure soon boiled over for the hunter and huntress, sending tremors though their limbs. Their voices bawled over and over as they climaxed, fangs gleaming in the light.

Standing in front of the fogged bathroom mirror, Nadia's heart was still pounding. After a another quick wash, she left the shower, too overwhelmed to stay with a certain hunter standing nearby. Wrapped in a dry towel, she held her clothes to her chest, an additional towel draped over her arm. The beguiled matron wiped away some fog on the mirror, her already fuzzy reflection made worse by the condensation. She smirked at her image in the mirror, then glanced over at the shadowy form in the shower. Through part of the clear, horizontal designs of the frosted glass, D's dark eyes caught her gaze. One gave her a wink. Nadia's cheeks flushed as she tried to hide a grin, then darted through the bathroom door. Just on the other side, she leaned against the cold wood and breathed a sigh. She couldn't see clearly, but she was sure that gorgeous young man was smiling as he winked at her.

The room had grown dark and cold as the fire had dwindled to a few tiny flickering flames. Walking over to the fireplace, the young woman grabbed a piece of fresh wood from the nearby pile. After setting her clothes in one of the armchairs, Nadia placed the small logs atop the dying embers, then waved her hand around the hearth. The embers burst. The blaze was small and wouldn't last long, but at least it was warm. Sitting in an empty chair, Nadia took her second towel and began to dry her hair. A gentle heat from her hands helped dry her locks through the towel, and within a few minutes her hair was dry and neatly combed. She quickly dressed, laced her boots, and looped her scarf about her shoulders. After making sure her duffle bag was packed, she went to spy on the world outside.

The town was still cast in darkness in the wee hours of the morning, but soon dawn would come to chase away the shadows. As she stared down at the empty streets, Nadia's heart still fluttered. What was it about that young man that stirred her emotions so ardently? His presence always seemed to leave her spellbound. And although Nadia pondered what to do as the time for their mission drew nearer, nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen as D wrapped his arms around her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such naughtiness, ehuehuehuehue...


	10. Traveler's Ballad/Heading West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and Nadia are setting out on their journey. What will befall them as they cross the wild Frontier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proper chapter 8.

A chilly wind swept across the grassy plains as two riders made their way on horseback. The fields of once vibrant green grass were now a dull shade of brown as the flora prepared for its wintry sleep. The sun was just about to fade into the horizon, the moon taking its place as the source of light in the darkening sky, when a heavier gust blew between the two riders.  
Nadia grabbed hold of her scarf as it flew up on the wind, tucking it under the heavy coat she wore over her cropped jacket, then adjusted the strap of her wide-brimmed hat just in case it, too, wanted to try and fly away.  
  
"Cripes, it's cold..." she muttered. Though her coat was insulated, the wind found a way to sneak through.  
  
It was that time of year again in this part of the outer Frontier when the conditions are unpredictable with icy winds and precipitation. The rains back home had stopped, but soon they would be replaced by snow; the lands Nadia was about trek through with her fellow hunter wouldn't be much better. She cast a weary eye in his direction. D was just ahead on his steed, a hearty white mare with a dark gray muzzle, and a touch of silver and dark spots on its flanks. He didn't make a move when she spoke, nor did he give any indication that he heard her. Not that the young matron was trying to start up a conversation, merely voicing the sudden brace against the cold, but she would have been lying to herself if she said she didn't want him saying something in return. Nadia turned and looked at the white-capped mountains dwindling behind them. They had left Haven at dusk and had been riding in silence since, but even before then D had hardly spoken at all.  
  
   
The last day before the scheduled journey was tense and bittersweet.  
D left the inn with Nadia's forgotten duffle bag in hand after receiving word that there was something for him at the travel depot down the street. Tiernan was there to greet him as the hunter entered the depot's stable.  
  
"Shipment came in early this mornin'. Got one all set up for ya," the grizzled mechanic said as he gestured to the cyborg mare that was set aside in its own stall. "The navigational system's all up to date, made sure to oil up all the joints -- she runs smooth as silk -- but go ahead and take a gander at her and let me know if there's anything else you'd like to have done before y'all head out."  
  
D circled the mare, eyeing the horse from front to end as he ran his hand along its soft synthetic hide.  
  
"Looks fine to me," he said looking back toward the mechanic.  
  
"And she's all paid for, too. That little lady of yours made sure to take care of that in advance," Tiernan quipped with a wink.  
  
With his new mount already cared for, D made a simple nod and left.  
  
Tiernan was in a daze as he stood alone in the stable. There was something strange about the hunter's expression as he left. In the time he'd spent in this little town, D had come off as rather listless and slightly intimidating. He had such a mysterious air about him, at times Tiernan wasn't sure if he should be afraid or aroused. But, this time the cold, almost scary look was tinged with something else. There had been a few times the young man even seemed a little gloomy, but there was more to it now, a sort of sadness that bordered on heartache. Tiernan mused to himself about the hunter's doleful state. Thinking back on his own past experiences, this was something that usually involved a woman.  
Preparations so far had been handled, there was nothing left to do but wait, except for one thing. Duffle bag in hand, D made his way toward the children's home. A violin could be heard playing in the distance, a sweet melody that could lift even the downtrodden spirits of the trees that lightly swayed in the breeze as D trailed the path to the large house. The yard was empty and the house was quiet, the children most likely in school. As D climbed the porch steps, Lyn came out the front door, a basket of folded laundry in one arm.  
  
"Well, hey there," she said warmly, "Looking for Nady?"  
  
"She left this behind," D replied as he held out the duffle bag.  
  
"Oh great! Thanks for bringing it back. We've been wondering what happened to it." Lyn took the bag and placed it atop the basket of clothes as D turned to leave. "Oh, wait, you're not staying?"  
  
"Do you need something from me?" he asked in a cold, curt manner without looking back.  
  
"Well...not really."  
  
"Then there's no need for me to stay..."  
  
"M-maybe there's one thing you could do. Nady's been kinda down since the other day. Normally she only takes out her violin when she's moody... the way she's playing it today, though, as happy a tune as it is, it makes me want to hide in my room and cry. Maybe seeing you will cheer her up?" The girl wore a hopeful smile.  
  
D turned back, a shadow falling across his eyes, "I doubt my being here will change anything."  
  
It was a look that sent shivers down the girl's spine as the hunter walked away, and that chilly sensation carried over to the following day as she rode with Mayor Dowling in his wagon as they escorted D and Nadia to the crater's entrance.  
Nadia slowly rode her horse Maisy close to the wagon, and D was just a few yards ahead.  
  
Sitting in the bed of the wagon, Lyn rested her arm on the side and whispered to Nadia, "Don't scold me for asking but, what's up with Mr. D? And you, for that matter. You both look down in the dumps. It looked like you two were gettin' kinda cozy at the festival, did something happen?"  
  
"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Nadia replied with a sideways glance.  
  
"Oh," Lyn said with a slow understanding nod, "complicated grown-up stuff that I should keep my freckled nose out of, right?"  
  
"Yep. And besides, you know how I am when I have to leave."  
  
The two hunters had set themselves up for their trip while all the children were were away at school. After they came home and had one last meal together, Nadia made sure to tell them to not be surprised if she wasn't there to wake them the next morning. As was her habit before taking off on a job, she made her goodbyes, but kept them short and to the point because some of the younger children were not old enough to fully understand just how dangerous being a hunter was. The possibility of her never returning would only upset them, and long teary goodbyes would only make leaving harder.  
  
"I'm going on a trip and I might not be back for a while, so be good and do as you're told while I'm gone, okay? I want to hear a good report when I get back."  
  
With that, the young matron left and without looking back, not even at the sound of her little Leslie quietly whimpering with tears in her eyes and hugging her stuffed bear.  
  
The wagon and two hunters came to a stop just outside the entrance to the crater. Nadia and D sat on their mounts on either side. Nadia reached into one of her saddle bags and pulled out a small parcel, holding it out for Lyn, "Here. Hold on to this."  
  
"What is it?" the teenager asked.  
  
"Your birthday present. I know it's not for another month, but just in case I don't make it back in time... if I make it back at all."  
  
There was something disconcerting about how matter-of-fact her words came across, so much so that Lyn made a double-take so hard it nearly undid the yellow bow tying back her auburn hair.  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that!" she practically shouted, "You'll make it back just fine!" Unable to hold back the worry in her tone, Lyn called over to D, "You'll make sure of that, right, Mr. D?"  
  
"We still have a contract. As my employer, if that's your order then it will be done." His cold tone of voice, the unflappable look of his gorgeous features; D seemed to take no notice of the entreaty in the girl's eyes as his black raiment fluttered in the evening breeze.  
  
Fervently nodding her head, Lyn replied, "Yes! Please! No matter what, come back in one piece. Both of you!"  
  
As soon as the girl was comfortably reassured, by both Nadia and the Mayor, the wagon turned around and headed back to town.  
For a moment the two hunters stared out beyond the ridge overlooking the vast meadows below as the sun continued to dip. Then, D finally addressed Nadia for the first time in what seemed like ages since their emotional fallout.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
That was all D had to say to her.  
  
   
Even now, as they trailed the plains, there was nothing but the sound of the wind.  
Despite any hard feelings, though, there was a job to do. They were professional hunters after all, they had no choice but to buck up and stay on task. At least, that's what Nadia kept telling herself. After riding all night, they stopped at Nadia's underground bunker to sleep away the day, then woke at dusk to ride off again. Within a few hours of leaving the bunker, the last remnants of the forest parted, and what lay before the two hunters now below the grassy slope on which their mounts stood was rocky terrain.  
Nadia sighed then turned her golden gaze to the handsome dhampir to her left.  
  
"Two days ride from here is a big river that'll be a bit of a troublemaker. After that it should be an easy enough ride and we should still be sittin' pretty with our supplies by the time we reach Ransylva."  
  
D said nothing as he gazed off into the distance.  
  
"Alright then... if there's nothing you want to add, then I suggest we make the most of our time and get as far as possible before morning." Nadia patted Maisy on her head and ruffled her mane, "How about about it, girl? Ready for a nice long run?"  
  
Maisy made a cheerful neigh and padded her hooves in the dirt. It had been a long time since Nadia last let her cyborg horse run at top speed, and she could tell the old mare was antsy for a chance to let loose.  
  
"Try not to fall behind," D said tersely as he gripped the reins of his own steed.  
  
Nadia cut him an unamused look, "Hey, she may be an older model, but my Maisy can run just as fast as your new fancy-pants pony..."  
  
"Is that so?" D replied with a slight quirk of an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," the wily matron replied with narrowing eyes, "so do me a favor and try not to choke on my dust..."  
With that, Nadia took off, leaving a trailing cloud in her wake.  
  
The hunter in black watched as she gained more and more of a lead on him. Those with even the keenest of eyes may not have been able to catch the faint sight of a smirk on the young man's lips as he gave a kick to his horse's flanks. He caught up to the huntress easily, pulling up alongside her and matching her pace briefly before darting ahead. Within no time at all, D put several yards between them.  
Nadia was slightly annoyed by this. While she knew she had a lot to answer for with her outburst back in D's hotel room, she couldn't help her growing agitation with his manner. And, now it seemed like he was teasing her like a schoolboy showing off his shiny new toy.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, eh? Come on, Maisy, let's show Pretty Boy what you're made of," Nadia said with a devious grin.  
  
Rider and mount charged on. Maisy leapt at the chance to run for all she was worth. Her thunderous hoof beats echoed on the wind as she and Nadia raced to catch up to D. Soon they were neck and neck again. Nadia smiled wryly at D as they rode side by side, then her smirk grew deeper as she fell behind. D didn't take much notice until she suddenly appeared on his opposite side. A hint of emotion swept across his countenance as the sly young woman crept closer and closer then swatted the hunter's left shoulder.  
  
"Tag, you're it!" she called out, then dashed off, her laughter reverberating around him.  
  
How could anyone possibly best D like this? It was nearly impossible. All the best riders of the Frontier, even the ones among the Pony Express, could never hope to match the hunter's skill and mastery over his ride, or his ability to make even the most ordinary of horses fly at an unnatural speed. However, here was someone who seemed to be challenging that ability. D gazed at her out of the corner of his eye as he caught up to her once more, her unearthly beauty sparkling with a slight phosphorescent glow in the bright moonlight. Then, D remembered he had his blood in her veins to thank. Whether that dazzling beauty of a girl was aware of it or not, it seemed the hunter's gift was having an increasing influence on her existing abilities. Who knew what more she was capable of?  
On and on they raced. One could wonder if Nadia was aware that the mere fact D was continuing to play this game was an extreme rarity. Was she aware of the possible effect she was having on him? Was D even aware of it? Outwardly there was no way to truly tell.  
As the sun peeked over the horizon, the two hunters ended their ride on the crest of a wide hill. The two horses panted heavily, tired from their run, but were otherwise still in excellent shape.  
  
"How was that, huh?" Nadia exclaimed proudly, her nose and cheeks flushed from the cold wind as she patted and rubbed Maisy's neck, "Gave you a run for your money, didn't she! Like I said, my girl's old but she ain't some two-bit nag."  
  
D made no reply.  
  
"  ** _So, who's the winner?  _**" asked a hoarse voice that sounded like D's.  
  
"Ah, who cares," Nadia laughed, waving her hand, "Let's find a shady spot to sleep before it gets too bright out."  
  
As they trotted down the hill, they realized they had gone farther in their run than anticipated. According to the data on Nadia's goggles, they were less than half a day's ride from the river she mentioned before. To add to her surprise, there was an old bomb shelter built into the hill they just climbed down. Nadia remarked on how fortunate they were to come across such a thing, and wondered how long luck would be on their side. But, as lightning suddenly split across the sky in the distance, followed by a low rumbling of thunder a few minutes later, it seemed that their luck might be fleeting.  
D remained silent during this time. Ominous clouds continued to roll in, blotting out what little light hung in the sky.  
  
"Wow, this might be worse than I thought," Nadia said as she checked the readings from her goggles, "I don't remember the weather in this area being so bad. I guess those controllers got a bit daffier since the last time I came through." As she pulled off her goggles, Nadia turned to D, "What do you think? Should we risk it?"  
  
It was a fair question. The storm itself was still some miles away, and with the heavy cloud cover they could easily go for most of the day without any worry of the sunlight. The rain, however, would be another issue once the storm actually came. Running water was an enemy of the Nobility, as it would be for anyone who shared their blood. While the two hunters had their horses to rely on for continued travel, the rain slowing their movements could prove problematic in the event they were attacked by any roaming beasts. Not only that, crossing running water would be equally dangerous, and this was one of Nadia's biggest concerns with their journey.  The river that was waiting for them had grown in size over many centuries. Changes in the landscape due to bombings from centuries-old wars altered its banks and made it wider than it once was. Additionally, numerous monsters now called the river home. Many a traveler had been caught unawares by mysterious creatures that would grab them as they tried to cross, and drag them under to their deaths. As for the two hunters, should either of them fall in the water, their limbs would freeze, they would sink, and ultimately drown, regardless of any monsters. The thought made the young woman's skin crawl. While she may not have known how D felt about it, Nadia herself had a fear of the water that didn't stem from her being a dhampir.  
D glanced at the huntress, her questioning gaze deepening as she waited for his answer.  
  
"Well? Should we risk it or no?" she asked.  
  
"I can risk it, can you?"  
  
Nadia nodded, though not without some inner trepidation.  
  
"Of course," she said as she put her goggles back on, "if it gets too bad we can always double back to this shelter and wait the storm out. How's that?"  
  
D's only response was to lead off into a gallop as another flash of lightning lit the sky. Nadia could only sigh heavily and shake her head as she followed after him. 'This is going to be a looong trip...' she thought.  
  
They galloped for several miles in silence, then the rain began to fall. Heavy droplets beat against them as they drove on through the deluge. Nadia's limbs tensed as the rain grew heavier and heavier. She could see the river in the distance. Even without her goggles zeroing in on the swelling banks, she could see the waters becoming a raging torrent. She pulled to a stop just as they were half a mile away. She could still hear the water lashing against the wooden supports of the bridge they would need to cross even at this distance over the loud downpour. With the river like this, the creatures living in it would seek shelter under the depths.  
  
"This's bad," she called over to D.  
  
"We can make it if we go faster."  
  
"No way! Don't be crazy! It's too dangerous, we really should just go back."  
  
Suddenly there came a deafening clap of thunder. The boom spooked Maisy, and in her fright she threw Nadia from her saddle, rearing up on her hind legs and taking off. Nadia hit the ground hard, but was just as quick to jump to her feet, her eyes catching her horse's frightened run heading straight for the river. Despite her biorhythms dropping and her naturally heightened speed made slower, Nadia ran after the horse, calling out for her and using any of her programmed commands to get Maisy to stop. From behind came the sound of hooves beating at the ground, then an arm wrapped around Nadia's waist.  
  
"Stop!! Dammit, D, let me go!!" Nadia wriggled and fought to free herself from his grip.  
  
"There's something waiting in the water," D said. Just above the lashing waves floated tips of translucent tentacles. "If you go chasing after her, you'll be dragged down as well."  
  
For a moment Nadia froze. Something flashed in her mind, blurry scenes from a nightmare she used to have but did not know why: Churning water, the sensation of being trapped, a tightness around her throat. A chill ran down her spine. Nadia shook away the thoughts and continued to try free herself from D's grasp. The need to save her horse outweighed her fear.  
  
"If that's what you think, then get off your ass and help me!"  
  
If they hurried they could still catch Maisy before she hit the water, or so Nadia hoped. D quickly pulled her onto his saddle and spurred his mount into a gallop.  
As Maisy neared the swelling riverbank, the watery tentacles lying in wait shot out and snatched her by the legs. Another snaked around the barrel of her body just as D and Nadia closed in.  
Nadia cried out for the horse as she attempted to jump from D's saddle, but the hunter's arm still held her by the waist.  
  
"God dammit, let me go! I can't lose her!"  
  
Nadia wrenched herself free, then pulled out her daggers as she ran, the laser blades growing in length as she twirled the hilts in her hands. Sensing more prey, another tentacle shot out. Nadia dodged the attack, then sliced off a chunk of the limb. The beast beneath the water trashed in pain, then pulled harder on the animal already ensnared in its grip. Maisy was bucking, trying to free herself as her master came running. Nadia slashed her blades furiously at the tentacles, even as more came bursting through. Those, too, were cut away, then finally the determined huntress freed her frightened steed. What remained of the severed tentacles slithered back into the water. Nadia hastily switched off her blades and stashed them in their holsters, then grabbed Maisy by the bridle to guide her away.  
Suddenly an enormous creature erupted from the river's depths. The mutant chameleon-like cephalopod whipped its remaining limbs around as it charged at the huntress and her horse. One slimy limb wound around Nadia's ankle and tried to drag her away, but not before she was able to pull her rifle from its scabbard on her saddle. Positioning the weapon while being dragged, Nadia put the beast in her sights. Its serrated beak gnashed at its incoming prey. Before she could get a shot at the tentacle gripping her, though, it threw her up into the air. Quickly she readjusted and prepared to fire while airborne, but there came another delay when a series of flashes whipped by; a number of rough wooden needles pierced the tentacle and eyes of the monstrous squid. It roared in pain as Nadia fell towards the ground. Not waiting until she landed, the huntress fired her rifle, but the killing blow came from the flash of light that sliced the squid's gigantic head in two before Nadia's first shot hit. In its death throes, the monster squid sank below the raging river, and Nadia hit the ground on her feet.  The threat was gone, but Nadia was still shaking, although not from fear. She loosened the strap of her hat and tossed it down her back, then pulled off her goggles as she threw a fiery look at the man behind her. D had already slid his sword back into its sheath. He must have been testing her, and must have found her skills lacking, otherwise why would he step in like that when she was about to kill the beast herself? She wasn't a comparable hunter, just a weak little girl to be saved like he was paid to do. Or, that's what Nadia thought in that moment, and it dealt a heavy blow to her pride. More than that, what really fueled her ire was his seeming willingness to let her horse be killed. She cleared the few feet that separated them and threw her fists at him.  
  
"How dare you!! How... how could you do that?! I could've saved her a lot faster if you hadn't grabbed me!" Nadia beat the sides of her fists into D's chest, emotions surging with every blow; all her anger, her sadness, her dwindling trust in the man she thought she had been falling for. Her eyes welled up, but she fought to hold back the brimming tears. She wasn't going to let him see her cry any more. "Why would you just abandon her like that?!" she yelled as D caught her by the wrists.  
Nadia struggled with all her strength in the hunter's grip as he met her gaze.  
  
"You hired me to kill Nobles, but I was also hired to keep you safe... A horse can be replaced."  
  
His words made the young woman freeze.  
  
"Y-you don't get it, do you...? Do you have any idea what she means to me?"  
  
Memories flooded through the young woman's thoughts, the day she got word of Roe's death. A stranger had come to their home with Maisy in tow, and letters in his hand. Maisy had wandered into a Frontier town with Roe slumped on her back, and with his last breath he asked for her to be taken home.  
As the images flashed in Nadia's mind, so too did they come to D as he kept his grip. He saw her sinking onto a wooden bench in the old barn as the letters fell from her trembling hands. Tears streamed down as she burrowed her face into the horse's muzzle.  
  
"You don't understand," Nadia muttered to D, "She's not just some brainless animal, she's my friend... and I will not abandon her. I will not leave her to die, not when I know she can be saved!"  
  
Nadia tore herself from D's grip and ran to Maisy. The cyborg horse stood nearby, shaken but unharmed. Once she was sure of her steed's well-being, Nadia gripped Maisy by the bridle and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" a steely voiced called out through the rain.  
  
"Back to that bomb shelter. We're going to stay there and wait out the storm," she replied without stopping or looking back.  
  
"I didn't make any agreements to that..."  
  
Nadia stopped in her tracks.  
  
"You know, you said it yourself," she said with an obvious bite to her words, "I hired you. And as your employer, you will do what I tell you, when I tell you. Is there any part of that you don't understand?"  
  
When D didn't make a response in turn, Nadia continued on. She stopped again once his low voice followed after her.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is..." There was a hint of a growl in her voice. Nadia turned slightly and met the hunter's cold stare, a faint crimson glow to her eyes, her fanged teeth clenched through the rainwater pouring down her face. "Never... hold me back like that again..."  
  

 

***

 

For three days the storm bombarded the countryside. The river continued to surge, its waters flooding the lower flatlands. The hillside bomb shelter where the two hunters stayed was thankfully on higher ground. D stayed closer to the entrance while Nadia took quarter toward the back with their horses.  
The huntress took no notice of him, nor did she speak. She spent her time caring for their mounts, checking her notes while warming herself with her portable heater, and going over the supplies she had packed for the both of them. A few of her saddlebags had been damaged when Maisy was attacked, and her frustration grew the more she analyzed their predicament. While most of the contents were still in good condition, her canteen had been busted along with her container of blood pills. Most of the small packets had fallen out, lost to the river. With their food supply shot, Nadia had to ration what little was left. Staying in the shelter, and with another few days until they reached the next town, she hoped what was left would last them until they reached civilization.  
D reclined against the reinforced dirt wall. If Nadia came near, it was simply to give him his share of the pills. They took shifts keeping guard, and when he kept watch as the young woman slept, he witnessed something strange. As she lay atop her sleeping bag, with Maisy curled up beside her, the matron fretted and kicked in her sleep. On their last day in the shelter, the storm outside blew rain inward causing the hunter to move further in. Rolling out his own sleeping bag, he lay a few feet away from the matron as she slumbered. Again, she tossed and turned in her sleep. If D had any shred of curiosity left, that small notion took hold as he reached out and touched his left hand to Nadia's head.  
She was a child, running through a haunting scene in an old, wooded courtyard. Her white dress was torn, a tiny black shoe missing from her feet. She was being chased, though she dared not look back at her pursuer. She then came upon an ornate reflection pond. Suddenly, a shadowed figure pounced on her. Her vision blurred. She choked and gagged, pulling at hands on her throat. Was someone strangling her? Drowning her?  
Nadia woke with a startled gasp.  
D stood outside; the rain had stopped. The haggard woman came up near him as he surveyed their surroundings. Then, nearly as soon as she stopped beside the hunter she darted away, running just a few feet to a sparse tree with her hand clasped to her mouth. She fell to her knees and braced herself on the tree's base, vomiting as soon as her legs hit the damp dirt. For a few moments she shivered as she caught her breath. Then, Nadia stood and headed back inside the shelter.  
  
"I'm stressing myself too much..." D heard her hushed voice say.  
  
With the storm now gone, they continued their trek unhindered. Overcast skies allowed them to move during the day, so they traveled onward without stopping, taking a leisurely pace due to the muddy bog of land. They encountered another large river, this one blissfully calm and free of danger as they crossed the wide stone bridge. After another day, stopping at the top of another big hill, Nadia breathed a sigh of relief. Just ahead, a weather-worn signpost pointed the way to the village of Ransylva. But, Nadia's relief was short-lived. As she made her way down the hill, intending to take the main road into town, she noticed D going in a different direction.  
  
"Uh, hello, town's this way..." she called out after him. It seemed he was heading to the nearby highway that lead through the adjacent mountain range.  
  
"Pass on Ransylva," he replied without stopping, "There's another town on the other side of that ridge."  
  
"If you're talking about Greenwich, that's four days out of our way and we need supplies."  
  
It became apparent that the young hunter had no intention of listening. Nadia swore under her breath as she caught up to him.  
  
"Why are you being such a stubborn ass?! We need supplies. We ran out of our pills two days ago if you recall. Ransylva's got a decent enough black-market dealer and it's right over there."  
  
D halted his horse and rummaged through one of his saddlebags. He pulled out a small plastic pouch of pills. When Nadia had given him his share, he didn't use them, but stored them away instead. Having no interest in arguing the matter, he handed them over and cued his mount onward.  
  
"Oh, for the luva-!" Nadia exclaimed in a huff as she balled her hands on her hips, cursing the man in black and his dismal attitude, before trotting after him.  
  
To say the matron was annoyed was an understatement. D certainly knew how to ruffle her feathers. The longer they traveled like this, the more irritated she became. As they traveled over the mountainous ridge, her narrowed eyes bore into the hunter's back.  
  
" _ **Man, has she got daggers for you**_ _ **,**_ " his left hand whispered in a tone only D could hear. "  ** _It's actually kinda creepy... How long are you gonna keep this up?  _**"  
  
D ignored the parasite's query.  
  
A few nights' worth of travel and they reached the bottom of the other side. The flat valley before them stretched for miles. The moon shined brightly overhead, illuminating the old fluorescent markings on the highway. A sign overhead displayed how much father they needed to go. Another half day's ride, and hopefully no surprises along the way, Nadia thought to herself. But, her thoughts spoke too soon. Not long after entering the valley, the two hunters came across a tragic sight.  
A caravan carrying two small families, possibly heading to the same village, had been attacked. Every soul had been cut down, their wagons destroyed. But, by who or what? The most likely culprits could have been the pack of lessor dragons that now fed on the corpses. On closer inspection, however, a different scenario came to mind. The wagons had been destroyed, but not by beastly claws. There were large holes blown into the sides, and the wheels shot out. Ransacked luggage littered the ground. Bandits had attacked these poor people, murdered them and their children, then left their bodies to rot in the wilds. This must have been within the last day or so, as the scent of blood still hung in the air.  
D spared them a passing glance, but that was all; he neither stopped nor said a word. There was nothing more to be done, they were dead, and the dead had no bearing on him. The woman behind him, though, stopped her mount and pulled off her goggles. A shuddering breath passed through her lips, her golden gaze slowly turning crimson. The bloody scent must have been strong as the dragon beasts tore through a pair of tiny bodies. They suddenly threw their heads up, something new catching their attention.  
Nadia pulled out her rifle and took aim. The giant lizards hissed and growled at their new game, the thought of fresh meat moving them toward the mounted huntress. Laser shots lit up the darkness, and each beast fell before they could take another step. The red hue disappeared from her eyes as Nadia lowered her rifle.  
  
"Keep moving..." D said as he came up beside her.  
  
Still holding her weapon, Nadia threw him a look.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
  
If D wasn't going to listen to her, then she wasn't going to listen to him either. Wheeling her horse around, Nadia went closer to the massacred caravan. It was not that the dead had any bearing on her either -- she was used to coming across such happenings, this was the Frontier after all. There was no misplaced sense of sentimentality, she just wasn't callous enough to leave them without doing something to appease their spirits. Waving a smoldering hand, Nadia tossed a ball of black flames onto the mass of bodies. As the fire spread and grew, she recited a hushed prayer. Once she was done, she traced a symbol in the air and turned away.

  
"Now we can go," Nadia said as she passed ahead of D. This time she would lead the way, and if the hunter had any problem with that, she thought to herself, she knew precisely where he could plant his gorgeous lips.  
 

 

***

 

The years had been unkind to the village of Greenwich. Tumbleweeds rolled on the breeze across the dusty dirt streets. The vast majority of the town had been abandoned, left to fall into disrepair. The one place that still breathed life was the saloon, but over time it had become an unsavory den of bandits, thugs, and other dregs of society. None of that seemed to bother the two hunters in the least as they hitched their horses and passed through the rickety double doors. While no one inside stopped what they were doing as the two newcomers walked across the floor, all eyes were fixed on them as they took a seat at a lonely table in the back near the bar. The bartender looked just as unprincipled as the other patrons as he approached.  
  
"What'll ya have?" his deep, husky voiced asked while chewing on a fat cigar.  
  
"Wine," D said impassively. The bulky barkeep quivered slightly. The rusty tune of the young hunter's voice, as well as his unnatural good looks, sent tingles down the man's spine.  
  
Shaking his head, the bartender turned to Nadia, "And for the little lady?"  
  
"Same..."  
  
The bartender nodded and ambled back to the bar. He had a quip about how young they seemed to be and asking for such a grown-up drink, even though it wasn't out of the ordinary for youngsters to imbibe from time to time. Due to their unsettling aura, though -- especially the young man in black -- the unnerved barman kept the thought to himself. While he was used to having witty banter with the usual shady characters that came through, these two didn't seem the type to joke around with. After bringing them their drinks, the bartender eased himself down to the far end of the bar and stayed there.

  
For a few moments the saloon was silent. Then, a pair of heavy boots stomped their way over to the dark corner with the two unusual strangers. Nadia had barely brought the tin cup of her drink to her lips when an equally heavy voice called down to her, "Well hey there, princess, what brings ya to these parts?"

  
Nadia furrowed her brow as she made a sideways glance at the gruff outlaw that had come up next to her. He had a lecherous look on his bearded face while he eyed her up and down. For a hunter as well as a woman in general, this kind of attention was common, but being a woman that looked as awe-inspiring as she did, it was practically routine. Routine or not, though, it was still bothersome. Nadia sighed heavily as she replaced her drink on the table.  
  
"Not interested..."  
  
"Aw, honey, don't be like that! You got a nice set o' legs I wouldn't mind havin' wrapped around me... Hell, I'd even like to have a roll in the sack with your friend here." The outlaw reached out his hands, looking to take the two hunters by the wrist, "C'mon upstairs and lemme take ya both to Heaven..."  
  
Silver and green lights flashed before the outlaw's eyes, then he screamed. Looking down, he saw his hands laying at his feet. He backed away unsteadily, staring at the bloody stumps of his arms.  
  
There was a metallic sound of a sword sliding into its sheath, although D appeared as if he hadn't moved at all. Meanwhile, Nadia sat tensed with one of her laser daggers blazing in her hand, "Do yourself a favor, pal, walk away."  
  
A number of the other men in the saloon quickly crowded around the bleeding outlaw. No doubt he was part of their group.  
  
"Bitch, you got some balls messin' with us," one of the outlaw's fellow bandits barked.  
  
"Better hope Mr. Perfect over there's ready to step in and bail you out," another bandit snarled.  
  
Nadia rolled her eyes as she replied, "Mr. Perfect can keep his perfect ass out of it."  
  
As tough as they appeared to be, the bandit group backed up as the visibly vexed young woman stood from her chair, inching farther and farther away with every step she took. Reaching into her coat pocket, she produced a leather bag and tossed it over to the bartender.  
  
"For the drinks and the mess... and the hole in the wall..."  
  
The barman looked confused, "What hole?"  
  
He had hardly finished speaking before one of the bandits charged, aiming to bum-rush the huntress and knock her down. Dodging his swing, she dealt the man a blow to his solar plexus that sent him rocketing across the length of the saloon floor and through the opposite wall. The others were left stunned. Clearly they had no idea who or what they were dealing with.  
  
"Wh-what are you?!" one of the bandits asked.  
  
Nadia tossed her hat behind her and threw off her coat. Every unusual feature of her nature stood out, right down to the hellish glow in her eyes and the growl in her voice, "What the hell do you think?"  
  
The tension increased by the second, and while some of the men began to doubt their decision, one stepped up to face the challenge.  
  
"What the fuck are you bastards cowering for? She's not a Noble, just one of those weirdo dhampirs. And a female, to boot." The bandit challenging the red-eyed huntress brandished a heavy club, "Come on, we can take her! We've got her outnumbered."  
  
Nadia met his glare with derision. "Go ahead, fight me... if you're man enough," she said with a sneer.  
  
The bandit swung his club, and there the fight ensued -- although it didn't last for long. In less then a minute, six out of the seven attacking bandits were laid out. The last bandit standing was the man that wielded the club, which Nadia had immediately caught when he first swung at her and knocked him the gut with it. He panted as he picked himself up, glaring at her menacingly. The only weapons he had left were his bare knuckled fists. As he took another swing, though, the arm he used was grabbed and wrenched off his body.  
  
Nadia then backhanded the bandit with his own limb, sending him back to the floor. Tossing the severed arm aside, she knelt down and snatched the bandit by his hair, "Not even in your dizziest daydreams could you ever hope to best me."  
  
After dealing the fallen bandit a final punch that knocked him unconscious, Nadia cornered the shaken bartender. Bringing him in close, she whispered into his ear.  
  
"There's extra money for you if you tell me what I need to know..."  
  
   
Several miles from the Greenwich saloon there was a railway station. Coincidentally, the bandits Nadia beat to a pulp had been planning to rob the freight train that was scheduled to arrive the next day. Traveling the rails was a dangerous plan, as the few trains that ran across the Frontier were nearly always attacked by roaming beasts or thieves. As such, they only carried cargo and not passengers. But, that didn't deter D or Nadia in the least. The place they needed to go was Barrow, and the easiest way to get there was to take the train; information the Greenwich bartender was more than happy to give for additional pay, provided he kept his mouth shut, because if either D or Nadia caught sight of anyone following them he would severely regret it.  
Anything could be bought on the Frontier as long as one was willing to pay. With the right bribe they could hitch a ride, and as luck would have it, the conductor of the inbound train was unscrupulous enough to accept such bribes. After handing over a few high-value dala bills, the two lone travelers were set to climb board. Stowing away in an empty boxcar, they passively watched the world pass by; their horses tethered at one end of the car. When daybreak came, the doors were shut and the two dhampirs took the time to rest.  
When Nadia awoke, it was early evening, just before dusk. D was still asleep. Silently she cracked open the car doors and peeked outside. She didn't like the smell in the air, nor the color of the sky above. Something was brewing on the horizon. And, neither did she like the smell of her clothes. Tip-toeing to their mounts, Nadia went through her things and pulled out a water-proof traveling case that housed a clean set of clothes and shoes. However, to the matron's chagrin, the outfit inside was her white blouse, blue skirt, and pretty black boots; not something one would wear on this type of excursion.  
  
"Well, that's the last time I let Lyn pack my stuff..." Nadia muttered. Despite mixed feeling, she was somewhat relieved that her young ward remembered to include extra underclothes. The last thing Nadia wanted to do when they reached Barrow was peruse the general store looking for feminine wear.  
  
In a dark corner, D opened his eyes. As he caught sight of the thin trail of sunlight cutting across the floor, he followed it to the young woman looking out the partially open doors, her long skirt fluttering about her ankles. On his approach he remarked on her state of dress, "You changed your clothes..."  
  
"The others were dirty," Nadia replied. Glancing down at her outfit, she clucked her tongue, "Lyn must think she's being cute."  
  
"They suit you..." D stated succinctly.  
  
"Don't get cute with me either," she replied flatly.  
  
Neither spoke any further. The village of Barrow was in sight. They would need to make a hasty exit once the locomotive pulled into the station. When the train came to a stop, the conductor met them as they helped their steeds down the loading planks. Apparently there were black market goods among the standard cargo, so he was on the lookout for the same dealer they were.  
  
"There ain't much time, train rolls out soon to get ahead of the magnetic storm. When you're ready, go to the general store and look for Zeke... he's the ugly fuck with one eye."  
  
"Alright- wait, what's this about a magnetic storm?" Nadia asked, immediately concerned.  
  
"Nasty piece of work thanks to those damned Nobles. Comes about randomly once or twice a month. If I was you, I'd find a place to stay first. Then, make sure to stock up good when you meet ol' Zeke, y'all are gonna be here a spell."  
  
Adjusting the makeshift hood of her scarf, Nadia thanked the man with a few extra shiny coins. As they guided their horses down the main road, Nadia spotted Barrow's hotel. It was rather large since the town was frequented by travelers, so much so that it had an equally large stable next door. After hitching the horses, Nadia squared her shoulders and entered the hotel with D coming in right behind her. Getting a room wasn't going to be easy, especially if one considered the unpleasant disposition of the manager. He backed away when they came up to the front desk, his apprehension becoming all the more obvious the moment he laid eyes on D.  
  
"Oh, don't mind him," Nadia exclaimed innocently at the manager, trying to be as adorable as possible, "he always looks like that."  
  
"Darlin', if he's what I think he is, then y'all better march right back out those doors."  
  
Inwardly, the matron's mind twitched from the man's irksome manner. Already frustrated, she wasn't about to take any of his nonsense. Poising herself calmly, Nadia thought of something quick.  
  
"I understand your concern, sir, but with the storm coming we need a room. My husband's a wealthy figure in the Capital, so I need the best bodyguard I can find to protect me while I travel to see him. Don't worry, I can cover the cost of your insurance, and I'm more than willing to pay double your rates."  
  
The insurance Nadia referred to was a hotel's fail-safe should someone come with a dhampir in tow. In the event one went on a rampage, the insurance would compensate the damages incurred. Her ruse of having a dhampir as a bodyguard was not unheard of, either, and the people that did so were incredibly wealthy as they were the only ones who could afford to pay such extraordinary amounts of money. It was a clever move on Nadia's part, and of course she wasn't about to tell the man she was one herself. If this worked, then perhaps Lyn packing her a nicer set of clothes wasn't a total waste.  
  
The manager didn't seem entirely convinced as he eyed the unwavering young woman, "You... what about you?" he asked. "You human?"  
  
"As the day is long."  
  
"Then why cover yourself like that? It ain't all that bright out..." he stated, suspicious of Nadia using part of her scarf as a hood.  
  
"Because the doctrine of my faith requires it." Then with a heavy amount of entreaty in her eyes and voice, Nadia gently placed her hands to her abdomen , "Please... we need a room."  
  
The manager agonized for a few moments before finally giving in, "Blast it all... Fine, but y'all ain't stayin' in here. Heaven forbid any of my other guests see him walkin' the halls at night. The stable over yonder's got quarters that ain't bein' used at the moment, pay me double- no, make that triple my rate, then it's yours for however long you need it. But, mark my words, missy, the instant he starts causin' trouble, you'll be out on your ass."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Nadia replied, bowing as she backed away to leave, "Many blessing to you and your family."  
  
The moment she and D left and headed over to collect their horses, the facade dropped.  
  
"Sucker," she muttered with a smirk as she took Maisy by the bridle. Nadia couldn't help having a chuckle, "Some men are just too gullible... Now don't be causin' me any trouble, Mister," she said jokingly as she passed by D, "or I'll have to give you a whoopin'."  
  
Something flickered across the hunter's stoic expression. Not knowing exactly how to take her words, he sighed heavily.  
  
It was an impressive stable, to say the least. Although it was currently empty save for their own mounts, it was large enough to house several horses at a time, along with storage space on its second level. The third level was a loft area that had a portion of its space walled up and turned into living quarters for stable workers. Compared to the rest of the stable, this sequestered apartment was a bit small, a room that was only a few square feet larger than a hotel suite. But, considering their options, neither hunter had any complaints. There was large bed and a quaint sitting area, and a number of windows spanning one wall to let in plenty of natural light. There was even a separate utility room opposite the apartment where Nadia could wash her clothes instead of having to use the apartment's bathroom.  Upon entering their temporary quarters, the first order of business was to take care of those windows. Nadia immediately dropped her bags by the door and trotted over, grabbing the moth-eaten curtains and drawing them shut. Meanwhile, D placed his own bags and sword on the floor of the sitting area, then stretched himself out on a long sofa.  
  
With the room nice and dark, Nadia went back to the door and picked up her bags, "I'm gonna go to the general store and look for that Zeke character," she stated matter-of-factly, "Anything in particular you need?"  
  
D didn't answer. Lounging on the sofa with his hat pulled over his face he appeared as though he would rather sleep than pay attention.  
  
Needless to say, this further needled what was left of Nadia's patience.  
  
"Fine. Be that way," she barked, inadvertently slamming the door as she left.  
  
Nadia was down to her last nerve. Had it been anyone else she would have already lost her temper. There was no doubt as to what caused his current state. The flustered young woman understood fully that he had every right to be angry with her. She wanted to make amends, of course, and ever since that night she had been bucking up the courage to apologize. But, D seemed more content to push her away, to the point she ended up pushing back. Unlocking the utility room with her spare key, Nadia dug out her satchel and left the rest. After locking the door, she headed out of the stable. She paused for moment before crossing the street.  
  
"We can't keep going like this..." she sighed aloud. Eventually, something was going to have to be done.  
 

 

***

 

The clouds were heavy and dark, and the town was awash in a hazy purple twilight. People hurried about to finish their tasks as streaks of lighting flashed, eerie bouts of static causing the hairs on their skin to stand on end. Deadly bolts could strike them down at any time, so the faster they could make it to the safety of their protected homes or shelters, the better.  
As a golden-eyed young lady darted down the streets, thunder rumbled above. Nadia adjusted her satchel as she ran back to the stable. With her side-quest finished, she hoped she had enough time to do some washing up before the magnetic storm fully hit. She raced up the steps to the loft once the stable doors were secured. Quickly she went to work, filling the utility sink with warm water, dropping in a few dissolving tablets, and scrubbing her clothes with a block of soap. To her disappointment, though, there nothing suitable to dry her freshly washed laundry on, and she wasn't about to let her underthings dry in the open. Fortunately, setting up a few wooden pitchforks as a substitute drying rack would do just fine. Standing back to take a little pride in her craftiness, Nadia had a sudden thought.  
  
"I wonder if Mr. Tall, Dark, and Grumpy's got anything that needs washing," she mused out loud.  
  
Standing outside the door to the small apartment Nadia was about to turn the knob to enter, then stopped. Should she go in? Her simply being there was more than likely a bother to him. Nadia wanted desperately for things to be like they were before, but if she were to apologize to D, throw herself down at his feet and beg for his forgiveness, would that even accomplish anything? It felt as if no matter what she did, she was going to be an unwelcomed pest.  
In the end, the weary matron turned away. D could have the room to himself. Nadia wandered over to the other side of the loft to an old pile of hay and horse blankets stashed by the stair railing; she resigned to make this her bed for the duration of their stay. Her eyes glittered in the creeping darkness as fatigue set in, a lone red tear sliding down her face as she fell asleep.  
  
   
A clap of thunder boomed as D opened his eyes. Pulling away his hat, he turned to his right just as a bright flash illuminated the dark. The chaise lounge across from him was empty, as was the bed when the hunter stood up. There were no other bags to be seen. The bathroom was untouched. The magnetic storm was blustering through the town outside, but Nadia had yet to return. Stepping out of the apartment, he checked the utility room. There were her things, but where was she? Passing through the short corridor and into the larger space of the loft, D focused his senses. Just barely, over the static charge in the air, he picked out the faint glimmer of her presence. Following it, he found the girl sleeping on a pallet of dusty blankets and hay. Kneeling down, the hunter brushed the hair from Nadia's face. She had been crying as she slept.  
  
"D...I'm...so sorry," she mumbled, fresh tears fell from her eyes, "please...don't go..."  
  
Something in her dreams was making her fret in her sleep. Placing his left hand to her forehead, he again entered her mind. There she stood, standing in a sea of mist, her world a dismal, barren landscape. Catching sight of something ahead, she went after it. A tall figure cloaked in shadows marched through mist. The man in black's raiment fluttered behind him, a wide-brimmed hat blocking his face. Nadia began to run to catch up to him, but no matter how fast she ran she was unable reach him.  
  
"Come back! Please, I'm sorry!" she cried out.  
  
The man continued to ignore her. Still she kept running. Then suddenly something shot up from the ground and snatched Nadia by the ankle: a black skeletal hand. She hit the ground hard as another boney hand grabbed her. Shaking her head clear, Nadia looked back. A black mass bubbled from the dirt. Numerous demonic-like beings clambered toward her, wicked smiles spreading across their faces. Horrified, Nadia screamed, calling out for the man in black, but he didn't look back. The demons latched on to the young woman's legs as she tried to scramble to her feet. As she fell back to the ground, those demonic beings began to drag her toward the pit they came out of. Nadia kicked her legs to free herself, smashing the heel of her boot in their faces as the demons tore at her skirt. The ranks of the demons swelled as Nadia clawed at the ground to drag herself free, and the decaying skeletal bodies threw themselves at her.  
  
Again, she cried out, "D!! Help me, please!!"  
  
She was nearly halfway pulled into the pit, but still the man ignored her pleas. Then, with every last bit of her strength, Nadia tore herself from the horde's monstrous grip and pulled herself out of the pit just as it closed up. Shaking, she stood up. She searched the heavy mist for the shadowy figure. Once Nadia's eyes spotted him, she saw he was much farther away.  
  
"Please... don't leave me! I want to go with you!"  
  
Nadia ran after him once more, but suddenly she had to stop herself from going over the edge of a precipice. To her shock, the ground ahead had disappeared. Nadia spun around, and the mist began to clear. The spot of land where she stood was now an island surrounded by nothingness. The sea of fog pulled away, taking the man in black where she couldn't follow. Confused and alone, Nadia slumped against a dead tree; a hangman's noose swung from its gnarled branches. Slowly she sank to the earth, hugging her knees to her chest. Her voice choked in her throat. As tears began to fall, all Nadia could do now was watch as the man in black's figure dwindled more and more into the distance.  
  
D took his hand away.  
  
" ** _Poor kid...  _** **"** his left hand said," ** _how long are you gonna keep punishing her like this?_** "  
  
Something flickered across D's countenance as he scooped Nadia up into his arms, thinking on what the parasite had just said. Was that what he had been doing? Making no reply, D turned and walked back to their quarters. The heavy winds outside rattled the windows as he lay the sleeping matron on the chaise lounge. Making himself comfortable on the sofa once more, D glanced back at her. Something about him, or maybe the simple touch of his hand, seemed to calm her fitful sleep.  Pushing his thoughts away, D closed his eyes. There was nothing more to do or say. For now they would rest, anything else that happened would be dealt with in time.  
  
Out in the storm, something brewed as the two hunters slept. Beyond Barrow's borders, somewhere out in the storm-ravaged wastes, a darkness loomed.  
   
   
  
  
   
End Chapter 8  
____________________________________________


	11. VHD: Retribution -- Side-chapter -- Through the Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third side-chapter.
> 
> Everything is the same, as strange as it may seem. Is this real, or is it a dream?

 

Nadia opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above. As she glanced around, she found herself lying on the chaise lounge in the sitting area of the small stable apartment. She had no recollection of having come back into the room, nor could she recall when she took off her shoes. Yet here the matron lay, her blouse, skirt, and hair free of straw from the pile of hay and blankets she had been previously sleeping on. Curiously, she turned to her left. In the dark, D sat with his arms folded on the sofa across from her, his figure silhouetted by the light of the moon outside. It seemed he decided to take the time to relax during their stay, having set aside most of his attire save his shirt, pants, and boots. Sitting up, Nadia blinked the fatigue from her eyes, although her vision remained somewhat hazy.

"When did I-?" she muttered, "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter."

She stood from her seat and crossed the carpeted floor, approaching her fellow hunter rather sheepishly.

"Um... I was... kinda hoping I could talk with you... about what happened."

"Why?" he asked, his voice low and somewhat aloof. "What's done is done."

"I... I know that," Nadia bit her lip. She expected this much from D, even his odd expression as she sat on the sofa next to him. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. All I want is a chance to apologize."

"Is that so?"

Nadia nodded. She sat quietly for a moment, searching for the right words to say. Slowly she summoned up her will and turned to face him, "I can't explain it. It was like my own mind playing tricks. I saw something... and it frightened me. Running away like that... I... I felt so ashamed. Believe me, D... I truly am sorry." Sighing, she sat back, then laid her head against D's shoulder. "I should've told you sooner, but... I was so afraid of what you'd say."

D unfolded his arms, laying them on his legs as the young matron sighed heavily.

"I wish I could take it all back... that probably doesn't mean much to you now. Honestly, I wouldn't blame you at all if you hate me for it."

D looked down as Nadia took his hand. 

"I don't..." he said softly.

Nadia gently burrowed into his arm, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," he replied. "and I didn't intend to hurt you either."

His words came as a surprise. She didn't know what more to say. For a time they sat in silence. She had wanted so badly to be near him again. Then, smiling softly, Nadia twined their fingers.

"I've missed you," she said. "I miss being close to you, talking with you..." For a moment, Nadia paused, staring at their clasped hands. "And, as uncouth as it might sound, I... I miss... being with you."

"Really?"

"Yes," she replied, slowly nodding, "You've made me feel things I thought I couldn't feel again."

There was silence once more.

Nadia closed her eyes, "I must sound foolish, saying something like that."

D looked down at her, "If I asked... would you ever deny me?"

"No..." she replied, "I don't... I don't think I could ever deny you."

There was something in the air. A sort of tension rising between them. As D spoke again, his words had a mysterious quality to them. 

"Come to me, then..."

As Nadia's eyes opened, they glimmered in the dark. It was like a dream, but how could it be? It felt so real. Gradually, she rose from her seat and straddled the hunter's lap. She gingerly touched a hand to his face, brushing away the fringe that draped over his dark eyes, and held his cheek with the other. D in turn brushed a lock of hair behind Nadia's ear. Pulling each other close, their lips touched. The longer they kissed, the stronger their passion became. More and more, they hungered for each other. 

Nadia ran her right hand down D's chest, then dipped it between his legs. She tenderly rubbed and kneaded him, feeling him getting hard as his lustful urges grew. Undoing his trousers, she reached in. D let out a soft moan as she pulled out his throbbing member, her hand daintily stroking every inch. 

As Nadia massaged him, D leaned her back and pulled open her blouse, unclasping the front of her bra. He delicately groped her ample chest. Leaning in, he ran his mouth along each perfect breast, kissing and sucking on her plump buds. His every touch sent shivers down her spine, making her own lust burn hotter.

With her free hand, Nadia gripped the back of D's neck. Tracing her plush lips across his cheek, she bit at his ear.

"Want me to take care of this?" she asked, her grip on his cock squeezing him harder.

"Don't tease me..." he replied as he kissed her neck, running his hands down her back and unfastening her belt and skirt.

Nadia eased off of his lap with a seductive chuckle, letting her clothes fall from her slender body as she stood. All that graced her supple curves now were a pair of white lace panties and stockings; it seemed odd, though, as she didn't recall them being packed in her traveling case. D pulled off his shirt as she knelt down, positioning herself between his knees. She pulled him in for one more kiss while her hands massaged his length before she replaced them with something softer. She wrapped her lips around him, feeding on him. D gasped as the sensation shook his body, his gorgeous face blushing. His fingers tangled themselves in Nadia's long locks as she ran her tongue along his shaft. Her precise licks at the tip made the hunter convulse, groaning loudly as he gripped the sofa cushions and threw back his head. The pats of her tongue, and the slow lustful sucking made his eyes roll back.

D reached out suddenly and grabbed Nadia under her arms, pulling her onto the sofa. He nipped at her neck, then leisurely traced his lips down her heaving chest, down to her abdomen. As he held the blushing woman by the hips, D paused for a moment at her stomach, inhaling the smell of her skin before leaving a kiss there. Tangling his fingers in her panties, he tugged them down and off, then parted Nadia's thighs, draping her left leg over his shoulder. D adjusted himself then leaned in. The flush of Nadia's cheeks deepened as he ran his tongue along her moistened flesh. As he lapped at the sweet ambrosia that seeped from her rosy slit, his right hand reached for his aching manhood. Slowly he jerked his grasp back and forth while his licks tickled his lover's delicate node, his subtle movements tantalizing both their bodies.

Nadia's soft cries grew as she hugged the swell of her chest, then clapped a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming out as the other reached down and clutched a fistful of D's black hair. She bit down on her finger, the hunter's rapturous pleasuring beginning to take a toll.

Grabbing her by the waist, D picked her up and turned her around, seating her over his lap again. With her legs folded underneath her, she impaled herself on him and leaned back against D's chest as she rolled her hips. Nadia's breath shuddered as his left hand squeezed and kneaded her breast, pinching her tender nipple while his other hand slid over her hip to her front.

D moaned seductively in Nadia's ear from behind as he stroked her, "You missed this, eh? Missed my holding you?" He held her body tight as he gently bucked against her. An alluring smile grew on his lips at the sound of her soft cries growing louder, "You like that?"

Nadia threw him a flirtatious grin of her own as she leaned forward and braced herself on his legs, "Uh huh..." As D rocked her hips harder, Nadia reached between her legs, her fingers rubbing the stiff rod thrusting into her. "Seems like you missed me too... haven't you?"

D smirked at her coquettish chuckle, then swiftly he rose up and pitched her body onto the cushions. She clung to the arm of the sofa with her hips up as he pounded against her backside.

Nadia could feel them both about to lose control. She closed her glowing red eyes as their fevered panting intensified. D pressed his chest to her back, his hot breath hitting her as he dragged his tongue along the nape of her neck. As he nipped and kissed the crook of her shoulder, Nadia felt needle-like points grazing her skin. Then those points began to stab into her just as they were both about to come.

Nadia's eyes suddenly snapped open. She shot up, gasping aloud as she clutched at her racing heart. Shaking, she glanced around in the dark as beads of sweat dripped down her face. She was laying on the chaise lounge, her blouse sticking to her damp skin. She then cast her eyes over to the hunter laying on the long stretch of sofa across from her, his sleep undisturbed. Her thoughts swimming, Nadia clutched at her head. Did that really happen? Or was it a dream? But it couldn't have been a dream, she thought, it felt so real. Nadia bit her lip as she looked down at her lap. She felt numb and wet between her legs.

"I should probably take a shower now..." she muttered to herself as she stood up and silently headed to the bathroom.

As the cold water ran down her aching limbs, Nadia thought back on that surreal experience. Everything that took place, what D did and how amazing he was -- dream or no dream, she longed for him to do it again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. D's Aria/ A Hunter's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What may become of the two hunters as they're impeded by the storm? Can they reconcile their differences? And while they wait for the tempest to pass, an old enemy lurks in the wastes of that Frontier town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proper chapter 9

Nadia woke with a startled gasp and found herself laying on the chaise lounge of the stable's small apartment. How did she come to be here? Why was she not on her bed of old hay out in the loft? Then she wondered about the strange dreams she had as she glanced over at the hunter sleeping across from her. The relaxed look of his slumbering face was oddly arousing, but then D did have an otherworldly look that could bewitch anyone around him. Anxious and weirdly numb, she looked herself over. It seemed she had sweated profusely in her sleep. Silently she made her way to the bathroom for a cold shower. The ache in her muscles from the running water did little to alleviate her mind as it seemed no matter what, D was never far from her thoughts. Perhaps now that neither could go anywhere with the storm bombarding the town, she could take a chance on giving him a long overdo apology once he was awake. Wrapping herself in a clean towel, she snuck out to the utility room to grab her bags and other clothes. Then, once she threw on her sleeveless half-shirt and cut-off cotton shorts from her traveling case, Nadia climbed into the warm empty bed. But, sleep wouldn't come. She lay staring at the holes in the heavy curtains, watching the lightning flash outside. Then she heard D stir on the sofa. His shadowy form crossed the floor, her back to him as he went into the bathroom. The shower began to run.  
D later emerged from the bathroom and went back to his resting place on the sofa, placing most of his things on the floor before laying back down, wearing just his trousers. While the threat of danger was null, his sword still lay next to him. There was no telling how long he stared at the ceiling before the sound of rustling from the bed caught his ear. Then a pair of slender legs came up beside him. Nadia had a touch of sadness to her calm expression as she moved his feet to sit on the other end of the sofa, placing them back across her legs as she sat. 

"I've been wanting a chance to talk with you."

With a cocked eyebrow, D asked, "About what?"

Nadia nervously propped her arm on the top edge of the sofa, "Well... you may not want to hear it, but I... was kinda hoping you'd let me explain what happened."

For a few moments D looked away.

"You've no need to explain. I know there are things from your past that still trouble you."

"But I..." Nadia rubbed her neck as she tried to reply, "At least let me apologize... I owe you that."

Taking notice of the sorrowful entreaty in her eyes, D sighed.

"You don't have to... I already know."

Tiny red beads glittered in the corners of Nadia's eyes. She flinched slightly at the touch of fingertips grazing her skin. D reached out then wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. There was a hint of something on his lips as he lay back down. Nadia couldn't help but smile faintly herself. Softly, he called for her. Carefully she crawled up his legs then laid alongside him, resting her head on his chest as his left arm held her. The beat of his heart was calm and soothing. Nadia lost count of how many minutes went by before she spoke again.

"Can we just stay here like this?" she asked.

"For how long?"

"I dunno. Forever?"

The corners of the hunter's mouth twitched as he replied, "Forever's a long time... and we still have a job to do."

Nadia sighed, "I know." After a moment she raised up, a red flush to her cheeks. Her voice softened as she gazed into his eyes, "You know... you can make me yours... whenever you want to..."

D raised his right hand and caressed his fingers along the side of her face, brushing her hair behind her ear. He held her blushing cheek as Nadia reached up for him. As she inched closer there came a clap of thunder and lightning. Suddenly, in that bright flash of light, the face of the girl leaning in to grace his lips with hers changed. Instead of the blushing young matron, there was a girl with luxurious raven hair and sun-kissed skin, her bright round eyes gleaming.

D tensed and grabbed the girl's wrist, "N-No... Do-!"

The light was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. The vision of the raven haired girl was gone, leaving a stunned Nadia in its wake.

"W-what do you mean?  _Don't_ ? D-do you not want this? D-do you not... w-want me?"

Rarely did D ever find himself speechless. Nadia's eyes began to swim as she backed away.

Her lips quivered as her voiced cracked, "I'm sorry...I... I was a fool to think tha- ...I'm sorry, I won't bother you again."

Quickly D raised up and grasped Nadia by the cheek before she got too far away, pulling her onto his lap.

"No... I want this..." he said softly, his left arm around her waist, "I want  _you_ ..." Then he took the young woman's trembling lips. Slowly they wrapped their arms around each other. Even as D carried her back to the bed, pulling off her clothes as he went, Nadia couldn't quite grasp the meaning behind that emphasis. As he reclined on the bed, he kept her straddled on his lap, his delicate touches making her skin prickle.

"What's this spell you have over me..." Nadia breathed in his ear as D burrowed into the crook of her neck.

"I could ask the same of you..." he replied as his lips followed the contours of her chest, hooking a finger over the hem of her black cami bralette as he went. Pulling it down, D placed a kiss atop Nadia's breast. Then that thin article of lace was cast aside, too.

D's eyes sparkled in the dark, taking in Nadia's phosphorescent glow, the blush on her face as he held her hips. Then those dark eyes closed as he sighed, the woman's gentle motions making him bite his lip. She gasped aloud as he rolled her over. As the storm continued to rage outside, they held each other close. The windows reverberated from the hard claps of thunder amid their ardent embraces. Neither hunter took notice, locked inside their own little world. The holes in the curtains peppered them with dazzling beams of light with every bolt of lightning as D went for the hand Nadia had nestled on her pillow, intertwining their fingers.  
  
A creature wrapped in shadows crept through the wastes, making its way toward the town of Barrow. None of its denizens took notice of the creeping malevolence that wafted along the blustering wind, save for one. A hunter of unearthly beauty taking solace in the dark, resting soundly with another of comparable measure curled up beside him, both in nothing more than their underclothes; they had slept like this for nearly a day.  
From that creeping malevolence came a voice. For ordinary people, the sound of it would have been drowned out by the storm, but the ears of the hunter picked up on that voice like it was an echoing pin drop.

D opened his eyes. Night had come, and with it a foreboding danger.

"Nadia..." called out the voice, "Naaadiaaaa..."

D listened closer.

"Where aaarrreee yooouuu, Nadiaaa..."

Making sure not to wake the slumbering young matron, D climbed out of bed. From the far end of the room, he peeked out the curtains and scanned the streets. Focusing on that prevailing sense of malice, D trained his hyper-keen vision toward the outskirts of Barrow. A man stood among the waving reeds.  
It was Shawn.  
Somehow he had found them. There was also something different about him. No human in their right mind would be outside at this hour, storm or no storm. Closing the curtain, D turned his sight to the bed. Nadia had rolled over in her sleep.

" _**Should've taken that guy out when you had the chance...  **_" said a raspy voice as D silently dressed, "  ** _I guess your concern for the girl came as a distraction... Don't let it happen again.  _**"  


Seemingly ignoring the voice from his left hand as he finished dressing, D strapped his sword on his back and moved to the other side of the bed. Taking a seat on the edge, he placed his left hand on her outstretched arm.

"  ** _Right... That should do it.  _**" the parasite remarked as D pulled his hand away. " _**You know... it's said people are the most honest when they're asleep. You've got about a minute before that takes effect so...  **_" When D didn't respond, his left hand's coarse voice goaded him on, "  ** _Well go on... say something.  _**"

D brushed the fingers of his other hand along Nadia's cheek. She smiled in her sleep, moaning softly as she rolled to nuzzle into his palm.

"I have to go..." he said softly, "There's something I need to do, but I'll be back..."

Nadia mumbled somewhat incoherently in her sleep, those muddled words causing a faint stir of emotion on the hunter's face.

" _**Wait... Did she say what I think she said?  **_ " The reason for the symbiote's surprise stemmed from the fact that not too long beforehand, she had expressed something different.

 

Nadia had curled up against D's chest as he lay beside her, curling her fingers in his hair.

"There's something I need to tell you..." he said.

Nadia tensed nervously, "Don't... please, don't... I don't think I'm ready to hear it."

D furrowed his brow, "You don't know what it is I'm going to say."

"If it's what I think it is, please... I can't... not just yet."

"Then when?" D replied as he took her hand.

"I..." Nadia buried her face into him, "J-just wait. I promise you, when this is over... when we're both standing on that ridge outside Haven... y-you can tell me then... Okay?"

"Okay," the hunter nodded, then said nothing more.  
  


***  
 

Amidst a lull in the storm, D exited the stable, though rumbling thunder and bursts of light still threatened in the dark clouds above. People behind closed curtains watched him as he took to the street. He must be crazy, they thought. Passing through the gates of the town palisade, D left Barrow behind for the overgrown meadows. He waded through the tall, dried out grass for over a mile before reaching a rocky clearing. Here he picked up on Shawn's presence.

"Come out," D said, "There's no point in hiding."

From out of nowhere came a wicked chuckle.

"I suppose you're right."

Shawn emerged from behind a decayed oak tree. As he chuckled again, something glittered. Two pearly fangs.

"Found yourself a Noble to take you in, I see." D remarked as Shawn ventured closer.

"How astute of you to notice," Shawn replied with a grin, "Can't put anything past the likes of you, hunter. Wasn't a pureblood by any means, but a Noble's a Noble, am I right?"

"You're a fool."

"Well, I'm sure as shit a better class than you'll ever be!" Shawn shot back. "More than enough to have it out with you, put a stake in your heart, then take Nadia for myself."

D narrowed his cold stare at Shawn's proclamation.

Noticing the hunter's expression, Shawn smirked, "So tell me, D, you keeping her warm for me?"

D said nothing.

"Have you had her yet?" Shawn asked with a sneer. "Tell me... how is she? Does she moan like a whore when you're on top of her? Perhaps she takes it from behind like a bitch in heat."

Shawn stopped a yard away, glaring at D with a mocking laugh.

"I suppose I'll find out soon enough. With you out of the way, I'll have a bit of fun tearing that town apart before I put it to her good. Maybe I'll make her like me, then we can lay waste to that sorry excuse for a town back home."

Shawn cackled maniacally, then a steely voice cut his laughter short.

"And if Nadia refuses?"

"Ha! Then I'll stake her once I've taken what I want, no one else is going to have her."

"  ** _Oh for the luva-! I know we're not gettin' paid for this but, jeez, quit playin' around and kill him already.  _**"

Shawn knitted his brow at the voice that seemed to come from the hunter's left hip.

"Weird trick throwing your voice like that. You talk to yourself like this often?" he asked. "Not that it matters... Prepare yourself, hunter!" Shawn then drew the sword he kept at his side, a veil of murderous intent swirling about him. Then something made him freeze just as he was about to make a running leap. A far more venomous lust to kill radiated from the young man in black, a dark shadow falling across his face as the wind picked up the hems of his tattered raiment, his eyes aglow with a piercing red light. Gritting his teeth, Shawn charged forward, heaving a gruff yell as he swung his sword.

D dodged with a flash of light, a clash of metal resounding among the rumbles of thunder.

"What a piss poor excuse for a hunter you are. I expected more from someone as infamous as you. But, then again, you are just a lowly half-breed."

"Am I?" D replied coolly.

Shawn stopped for a moment. There was something more to that icy response. Then came a low thud as Shawn's sword arm fell to the ground, leaving a bloody stump at his shoulder.

"When did you-?" A trickle of sweat dripped down Shawn's face as he stared at his severed limb.

"Pick it up..."

Shawn glared at D, his eyes burning with the same intensity as the hunter's.

"You wanted to be a Noble... now fight like one. Come at me..."

"Whatever, you bastard, I'm just as good with my left hand anyway!"

Grabbing the sword with his remaining arm, Shawn charged the hunter again. Then again. And, again. Every thrust he made D dodged. It was almost as if the hunter was playing a game of cat and mouse. But which of them was the cat?  
A loud clap of thunder boomed overhead.  
Even as lightning began to strike the earth, neither Noble or hunter stopped. Shawn then put all his strength into one huge swing, but it was a fruitless effort as D dodged once more. With that same leap back, D kicked off the ground. His cape and coat flew up like the wings of a bird as a tremendous purple bolt hit the ground behind him. The long elegant curve of his blade shined bright as D held it high. The sight of it made Shawn's blood run cold, his legs paralyzed with fear.  
Then everything went silent with another lull in the storm.

"Y-you... you were mocking me... this whole time... weren't you..." Shawn gargled up blood as he spoke. The sound of a sword sliding into its sheath echoed in his ears. He collapsed on his knees as a red line formed on his shirt, running from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. "I didn't stand a chance... did I?"

D circled around and made his way back toward town, passing by Shawn's halved body in the process.

" ** _Poor excuse for a hunter, eh?_** " whispered D's left hand, " ** _Yet the fool didn't think to simply reattach his arm... not that it would've helped, of course. He was rubbish as a human and as a vampire._** "

"That weird voice... doesn't suit somebody like you..." Shawn coughed from behind the hunter.

D didn't look back as what was left of Shawn started to crumble into dust, his dying breath hitting the hunter's back.

"All... I wanted... was for her... to look at me... the way she... looks at you..."   
  


***  
  


With a muffled yawn, Nadia opened her eyes. Something was different. Propping herself on her elbows she looked to her left. D was sleeping on his side facing her. The relaxed state of his gorgeous face made him seem younger. A hint of a boyish look that did not quite fit such a fearsome hunter. Nadia smiled as she watched him sleep. Who knew he could be so cute, she thought. Gently she leaned over and laid a small kiss on his forehead, then crawled out of bed. After going through her bags, Nadia pulled out her notes. With the unexpected detour away from Ransylva that eventually brought them to Barrow, they were going to need a course that would lead back to their original route. But unfortunately, as she was not expecting to be in these parts, there was nothing in her notes that could help. Then she had a thought. Quickly throwing on her nicer clothes and covering herself properly with her scarf, Nadia headed downstairs and through a side entrance from the stable that lead directly into the neighboring hotel.  
It was nearly eleven o'clock Night. Despite the late hour, there was somebody working the front desk. Regrettably, it was the irritating manager. Nadia furrowed her brow and sighed. Straightening the hood of her scarf, she approached.

"Good evening, might I trouble you for some help?" Nadia asked with her sweetest smile.

The manager gave her an anxious look. Perhaps he was worried about where a certain hunter could be as he was absent from the young woman's side.

"Hm?" Nadia cocked her head. Spying a drop of sweat that was trailing down the man's pudgy face, the clever huntress was quick with some reassurance the moment she realized what might have been distressing him. "Oh... Oh! No, don't worry! Don't worry, he's secured, I assure you!"

The manager blew a heavy sigh of relief while Nadia made a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head. Although inwardly, she was cackling deviously at having pulled the wool over the man's eyes again.

"Alright, then," said the manager as he adjusted his spectacles, "what can I do for you, miss?"

"Would you happen to have a map of this region? I've never been through here before, and it'd be nice to know what places to look for in case.. you know, I get lost or something..."

The manager nodded slightly as he puffed on his cigar, kneeling down behind the desk then dragged out a long box of rolled up parchment. Untying a roll, he spread out the wide piece of parchment showing a somewhat detailed map along the desktop. He seemed to have taken a shine to the pretty young lady in front of him as he had no problem pointing everything out with added advice.

"As long as you got a compass handy, you should be able find these places just fine. Keep heading northeast and y'all will find a few decent towns along the way."

Leaning on her elbows, Nadia spotted something curious, "What's that big dark spot over here?"

"Oh... That's the Hollow Wood Forest," the manager replied with a shiver, "Some folks call it the Midnight Forest, though, as the sun never shines overhead... Something to do with the Nobility, I think."

"Sounds dreadful," Nadia said with a false twinge of fright.

"Oh believe me, darlin', all manner of horrible things hiding in there, no doubt about it. Won't catch my sorry ass in that place, no siree!" the manager mopped his sweaty brow on a handkerchief, then smiled, "But y'all are headin' to the Capital, of course, so there's no need to worry yourself about it!"

"Yep, r-right you are!" On the outside Nadia smiled, but mentally she was stomping her feet. This little act of being so demure was getting on her nerves. Thankfully the end came when the manager handed her this particular map as a gift. She made a pleasant departure then headed back toward the side entrance to the stable. Once the portly manager's back was turned she poked out her tongue at him then disappeared through the door. D was awake when she came back into the apartment. With the newly acquired map, they charted their path.

The Hollow Wood Forest. The way the manager described it, it would certainly send a chill down anyone's spine. As would anything that involved the nightmarish Nobility. Nadia had her concerns as there was no knowing what exactly they would come across. D, of course, had no fear. This trek back to their original route would take them right through the dreaded woods, but as it was the quickest path to take, this was the way they were going.  
By the morning of their third day in Barrow the magnetic storm finally let up. When the afternoon came around, they were packed up and on their way out of town. Although the departure the two hunters wanted was not the one they got as the hotel manager decided he wanted to see the pretty young lady off. To keep up the ruse that they were heading to the Capital, they ended up exiting out of the opposite side of town, and the manager walked with them the whole way to the town gates. And, though he spent half of the time talking with Nadia, wanting to make sure she was going to be alright and all manner of things, he also spent the other half casting starry eyed glances at D. Even though the manager made it clear his distaste for D and his nature, it seemed he too, like many others before him, could not escape the pull of the young man's exquisite visage. When the hunter in black cut the portly man a sideways glance as he and Nadia were about to pass through the gates, the manager blushed like a school girl. Though they were free of the manager and the town, now they had the added chore of doubling back around unseen.  
It was nearing dusk. Just a mile ahead, there was the forewarned forest. With no manager left to impress, Nadia took a moment to pull out her hidden away daggers, hooking the holsters to the belt of her jeans then securing the bottom straps to her legs.

"That guy wasn't kidding..." Nadia remarked as the trees of the forest towered above them.

"A playground for the Nobility, no doubt designed to keep folks away," D said.

Nadia cocked her head to the side, "Makes you wonder how bored they were to come up with stuff like this."

When D didn't reply, Nadia made a playful smirk as she adjusted her cropped jacket.

"Scared?" she asked.

"No..."

"Wanna hold my hand?" she asked with a cute smile while holding out her hand.

D's response was a heavy sigh, in conjunction with a bit of low coarse laughter that came from his left hand, which was then choked into silence as he took a tighter grip of his reigns. Nadia giggled as she followed him into the dark woods, jokingly telling him not to be such a sourpuss.  
'Midnight Forest' was an appropriate byname. Much like the forest that surrounded Haven, the Hollow Wood Forest had a thick canopy that blocked out any light. With the trees blocking out the way they came in, they were cloaked in darkness. Though Nadia had her goggles to help her see in the pitch black, without any shred of light D was riding blind. A small flicker of a black flame from her hand and the hunter's sight was as bright as if it were midday. Then they were forced to stop. The pathway was blocked by a mound of toppled trees. Not only that, just on the other side, the road, the very ground itself, had split into a wide fissure. There was no choice but to dismount and lead their horses around and through the dense forest. For miles they walked, with D in the lead.  
There was something lurking behind the trees. Something unseen, even with their keen eyes watching.  
Nadia breathed a tiny sigh of relief once they came into a clearing. Extinguishing her flame, she pulled off her goggles and gazed at the twinkling stars. There was no way to truly know if these were real stars or if they were a Noble made illusion to accompany the permanent night, but either way, they were a welcomed distraction from the eerie vibe of the forest.

"Stay close," D called to her as she began to lag behind.

Nadia quickly caught up, Maisy trotting along with her.

"Sad to think they might be fake..." she pondered aloud, "The moon, too. It's a shame, anywhere else and this might actually be beautiful."

The prevailing creepy sensation drew Nadia's attention behind her. Small smokey orbs glowed faintly among the treeline. Such strange little lights, she had no idea what they were. Shaking her head, Nadia set her focus back on D, the shine on his silver pauldrons highlighting his broad shoulders.

"Everything the Nobility touches becomes tainted, even the beauty of the night..." said D, a somber tone in his voice.

"But it's fading, though," Nadia replied, "Someday people will be able to walk under the night sky without fear of Nobles." She gazed intently at the hunter, a swell of hope fluttering in her chest. "Do you think that maybe, once they're gone... things will get better for people like us?"

"It's a pipe-dream," D said without looking back, "a delusion people tell themselves so they can sleep at night. You'd best not cling to such fantasies. It may be fading, but the touch of the Nobility will never truly be gone, not while there are those that carry the same blood."

Nadia looked at him in shock, "But... it's like you said, just because we're dhampirs it doesn't make us Nobles. It's our actions that define us... Surely at some point there'll be peace for everyone, regardless of lineage."

"There can be no peace for those like us... Not while we have the same accursed blood in our veins. To be born a dhampir... is to be born a monster..."

After a few moments, D stopped in his tracks. The sound of Nadia's footsteps had ceased.

"Don't fall behind, keeping moving."

"How could you say something like that?!" Nadia's sorrowful yell echoed.

"What are you talking about?" D shook his head as he turned back, "I didn't-"

Nadia stood frozen with a look of utter devastation, squeezing Maisy's reins in her hands. Her lips trembled as a lone tear slid down her face.

" _**My God... D, her eyes! Look at her eyes!  **_ "

Something strange had come over her, and the truth of it was painted on her face. Nadia's eyes were glazed over with a milky white tone, the skin around them discolored, almost as if she wore a mask of bruises.

D's own eyes widened as he looked at her, it was rare for anything to give him cause for alarm.

"Nadia..." He called out softly as he approached.

"NO! You stay back!" She yelled as her voice broke, her shoulders shaking.

"  ** _D! In the trees... Those're... Ghost-lights! Willow-o'-the-wisps! They got her under a spell, D, you could be saying anything to her!  _**"

"How," Nadia began to cry as D inched closer, "How can you say something like that? I... I thought we... Is that how you really feel? Is that all I am to you? A monster... and yet you still slept with me... why?! How can you be so heartless?!"

"Nadia... I need you to be still..."

D cautiously went to take hold of her while reaching out with his left hand to try and undo the enchantment that was bewitching her. He was so close to her taking her hand as she let go of her horse's reigns.

"Keep away from me!!" Nadia cried out as she violently pushed him away. She took off back toward the trees with incredible speed.

D was immediately on her tail, trailing just a few feet behind. He could catch her. Just a little bit faster. Suddenly the ground began to warp under their feet, twisting, elongating. In just a few seconds, those few feet turned into several yards. Farther and farther Nadia was being pulled away. Once she was through the trees, the huntress disappeared into the darkness. As D passed through the trees himself, the darkness faded. The forest floor was covered with a mist that gave off a dim glow. But Nadia was nowhere in sight, though he could still hear her cries.  
The fissure. That's where her cries were heading to.  
Nadia nearly tripped as she ran. She had to get away. But where could she go? Every direction looked the same. She looked at the ground, the glowing mist. It swirled around her feet, then it seemed like it was flowing toward something. Somewhere out in the distance she could hear D calling out for her. She could hear the parasite in his left hand shouting that they needed to find her, that she was a goner when they caught up to her. That fear moved her feet.

'I have to get away!' Nadia's thoughts screamed.  And, in between her thoughts, faint voices called out to her.

_Yes...get away..._

_Away..._

_Away from him..._

'How could he say such horrible things?!'

_You're a monster..._

'No! I'm not!'

_You are..._

_Monster..._

_He hates you..._

_Get away..._

'But I... I thought he...why?' 

_He doesn't like you..._

_Doesn't love you..._

_Hates you..._

_Doesn't even like himself..._

_Get away..._

_Away..._

_He's going to catch you..._

_Hurt you..._

'But... he wouldn't... would he?'

_Yes..._

_Get away..._

_Come to us..._

_To us..._

_We will protect you..._

On and on she ran, the haunting words in her mind pushing her forward. Her muscles burned, she was losing stamina, even though she knew she was capable of going for much longer. There was a light ahead. Nadia stopped to catch her breath. Fatigue was setting in her legs as she braced herself against a dead hollow tree. Her heart was pounding. Her head was swimming. There were small orbs floating around the trees. Nadia couldn't run anymore, her legs were too weak. Slowly she staggered toward the bright light. The bright light coming from the huge fissure in the ground.

"I can't... I can't run. I'm so... tired." Nadia panted. Behind her the small orbs gathered. They gathered in the trees, circled around her feet, some even looked like they were coming from the light.

"I'm so tired."

_Yes..._

_Tired..._

_So tired..._

"I'm tired of everything."

_So tired..._

_Rest..._

_Yes..._

_Take a rest..._

_Come to us..._

"I can't keep living like this."

_Rest..._

_So afraid..._

_Take a rest..._

"Why... D... why, D?"

_Hates you..._

_Hates himself..._

_Get away..._

_Away from him..._

Nadia stood at the edge. The entire span of the fissure glowed as mist flowed from it.  
D ran through the trees. He could see the light ahead. He picked out faint voices coming from the dark recesses of the forest, he heard them speak but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then he found the trace of Nadia's presence. She was close. He could hear her voice saying how tired she was, questioning him. Then D came up to a path, the road they were supposed to travel but was blocked -- this was the other side. Just ahead the light became brighter. There was a figure silhouetted against it.

"I'm so tired," he heard Nadia say. Then D could hear the voices in the dark more clearly.

_Tired..._

_Rest..._

_Take a rest..._

_Rest with us..._

Nadia wavered at the fissure's edge, "But I... can't. I just... I want to go home." She heard her name being called. A voice like the night was calling for her. His voice. D's face flashed in her mind. "D... I wanted to go with you. But I can't. It's... too dark."

D was closing in, but the closer he came the more it seemed like he was running in place.

"D... you don't understand... you know where you belong."

"Nadia! Don't move!"

"I can't live in the darkness," a single tear ran down Nadia's face, "But neither can I live in the light..."

_Can't live..._

_Such fear..._

_Rest..._

_Take a rest..._

_Can't live..._

D was so close as he reached out for her.

Nadia's mind was losing focus, she was on the verge of fainting, "There's nowhere... for me to belong..."

And then, she fell.

 

The light from the fissure vanished, and Nadia along with it. D stood at the edge, the was nothing more below his feet but a deep crevasse that lead into pitch black shadows. It was strange how dark it was despite the glowing mist. D leapt off the edge. He caught the rocky surface of the fissure wall then jumped from one small ledge to another until he reached the craggy bottom. The mist shined a little brighter as his touched the smoother surface of the ground. There was something just a few yards ahead. As D came closer, the mist swirling about cleared away. There she was. D knelt beside her and brushed her long dark hair from her face. Nadia's eyes were dull and lifeless, her skin was cold. Blood streaked down the sides of her face, not just from her sanguine tears but also from her nose and the corners of her mouth. D held Nadia up against his chest, her head dropped to her shoulder at an odd angle. It was clear that her neck was broken. Her arms were snapped at the elbows. Her left leg was weirdly twisted. A dhampir could easily heal from these wounds, but as the matron's shattered body lay in D's arms he could see how part of her chest was caved. Her heart had been pierced by her own ribs. Even if D pulled out the broken pieces of bone, perhaps have the parasite in his left hand try and heal her, it wasn't possible. His left hand couldn't heal her the same way it could heal him when it came to a pierced heart. Had it been possible, it still wouldn't have made a difference. The bright light that Nadia fell through, the willow-o'-the-wisps that came from it, they took her soul. That was how they fed.   
This was what lead the Nobles to abandon their own hunting grounds. The creatures they created with science and magic would even feed on them. Destroying them wasn't possible. The bomb that created the fissure was their first failure. Then the Nobles realized that the magic within the wisps couldn't be undone. They so feared their own creation they dared not return.  
Now the ghost-lights seemed fixed another meal as their glowing orbs began to appear from the shadows.

"  ** _What do we do?  _**" asked D's left hand, "  ** _Do we keep going and finish the job, or do we head back?  _**"

D said nothing as he looked down at Nadia's face. Taking out a black cloth from his pocket, he wiped away the blood then cradled her head against him.

"I made a promise..." he said softly, his voice like rust.

" **_A promise? You mean the contract with the girl..._  ** "

D merely repeated what he had already said, "I made... a promise..." He took a sharp intake of breath as he tightened his hold on Nadia's body. He could see the ghostly orbs coming closer. Their lights grew brighter as their voices spoke to him. Then they stopped. Some began to float away, back into the darkness. They were afraid. Afraid of the hunter as he grit his teeth, fangs poking from under his crimson lips. The look he wore. They feared the vampire he had become, the blood light in his eyes.

 

 

 

  
  
End Chapter 9  
____________________________________________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *currently hiding under a blanket with a box of tissues*
> 
>  
> 
> I referenced D's line of "To be born a dhampir, is to be a monster" from the English redub of the 1985 movie. It's such a powerful statement, I couldn't resist the urge.
> 
>  
> 
> The best way to find out when I'll be working on and posting new chapters is to follow me on either Deviantart or Tumblr. Both links are on my profile page <3 <3 <3


	13. Aria Reprise and Obbligato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future remains uncertain. With Nadia's body in his arms, D has to make a decision. Stay true to a certain promise he made, or continue the journey alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the proper chapter 10.
> 
>  
> 
> 'The Last Rose of Summer' is a poem by Irish poet Thomas Moore.

 

  
It was nearing dusk. Just a mile ahead, there was the forewarned forest. With no manager left to impress, Nadia took a moment to pull out her hidden daggers, hooking the holsters to the belt of her jeans, then securing the bottom straps to her legs.

"That guy wasn't kidding..." Nadia remarked as the trees of the forest towered above them.

"A playground for the Nobility, no doubt designed to keep folks away," D said.

Nadia cocked her head to the side, "Makes you wonder how bored they were to come up with stuff like this."

When D didn't reply, Nadia made a playful smirk as she adjusted her cropped jacket.

"Scared?" she asked.

"No..."

"Wanna hold my hand?" she asked with a cute smile.

D regarded the young huntress, then slightly cast his sight to her dainty outstretched hand. There was something odd hiding behind his stern dark eyes, even more so as Nadia caught his gaze once more.

"What? Is there something wrong?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

D then suddenly took Nadia by the hand, pulling the stunned matron off her mount and seating her across his lap. He reached over and grabbed the reins of the woman's cyborg horse then secured it to his own, while an astonished Nadia asked him if he had lost his mind.

"There's something dangerous about this forest," D stated succinctly as he urged his steed forward, one arm keeping a firm grip around the woman's shoulders. "It's better to stay as close as possible."

"D... You're acting strange."

The hunter seemed to pay no attention to her statement.

"Once we're inside, close your eyes. Don't open them until I say. No matter what happens, stick close to me, understand?"

Nadia agreed with a reluctant nod.  
Strange, indeed. That sense of oddity only deepened as the forest came nearer. Could D sense something about it that Nadia couldn't? She even wondered if he had had some sort of premonition about it. Why else would he become so cautious?  
The answer to the mystery was a truth only the hunter in black and the parasite in his left hand knew. A truth D was reminded of as he held the young woman against him, her eyes closing the instant they passed into the trees.

  
Her golden eyes had lost their shine. Her body was broken and cold as D cradled Nadia in his arms. The ones responsible for this tragic turn lurked in the shadows as that young man of unearthly beauty let out a howl of rage, one that was as mournful as it was frightening.

" _** D, what are we going to do? ** _ " asked his left hand amid D's shuddering breaths.

"I made a promise... and I'm going to keep it," D replied as he lay Nadia's body back against the ground. There came a brilliant flash as he stood, his sword at the ready in his hand.

" _** Hey, don't get any funny ideas ** _ **_,_** " remarked the symbiote, apprehension coating its raspy voice. " **_ Don't make me take them in. The magic that made those wisps is too strong, they can't be destroyed... they'll only kill us from the inside out. _ ** "

As his eyes burned crimson, D fixed his gaze on the faint glowing orbs in the dark as he raised his sword. Then that gleaming curved blade slashed at the empty space behind him. A tear in reality appeared where he had sliced the air, a strong force of suction pulling at him. The length of his black raiment fluttered around him as D leaped through.  
A thick fog permeated the vast space around the hunter. Swirls of the smoky haze danced about his fingers as D reached out. Images flashed. That beautiful golden-eyed girl twirled before him in her elegant emerald gown. D could hear the sound of her laughter as he moved through the fog.  
The Akashic Record. The ether that controlled time and space throughout the universe, a phenomenon that could alter the fabric of creation itself. Here D was, glimpses of the past, present, and future surrounding him. Nadia's enchanting smile as she smelled her small bundle of flowers. The sight of her above him, her face blushing in the dark as he held her cheek. He could hear her call out his name.

" **_ Wait, what're you-? _ ** "

The hoarse voice of the parasite gasped in awe as the hunter reached out and plucked from the air a puff of smoke.

" **_ You're just full of surprises _ ** **_,_** " said D's left hand as he sliced at the empty air once more, " ** _You really should just go on and tell her._ ** "

D said nothing as he made the jump through the hole he created.

 

The light from one of Nadia's laser daggers cut through the pitch black darkness as D guided his horse along, his eyes using the bright green glow to see as clear as day. Lengthening the blade, the hunter slashed away the forest brush and heavy branches that blocked their path as they went. Everything else in the 'Midnight Forest' was deathly quiet and still. Then, snaking about the forest floor, came the ghostly mist. D looked off to his right. He could see the glow from the fissure becoming brighter, and the ghost-lights as they danced about. But then they faded back. It seemed as if they were backing away in fear. Despite this, though, their voices still spoke to the hunter's mind as his cold eyes narrowed. His grip on Nadia tightened as she began to shiver.  
Something wasn't right, but regardless, Nadia kept her eyes shut. She clung tighter to D as they passed the deep crevasse, a fear like she had never known seeping down to the marrow of her bones. It felt as if she had walked over her own grave. The voices in her head, they wouldn't stop calling to her.

"D, m-make it stop... t-they won't stop talking. M-make 'em go away."

"Don't listen to them, what they say isn't real. Focus on my voice alone."

"I-I can't. T-they're too loud."

"Do something to drown them out. You said once you sing to the kids back home, sing something." 

"O-okay..."

Nadia thought of her home, the children she cared for. How their faces lit up as they grouped around her whenever she brought out her instruments to play. One of their favorite songs that came to mind was one she had learned from her huntsman father when he sang it to her at times when she couldn't sleep. Her voice was unsteady at first as she tried to concentrate.

_'Tis the last rose of summer,  
_ _Left blooming alone;  
_ _All her lovely companions  
_ _Are faded and gone;  
_ _No flower of her kindred,  
_ _No rosebud is nigh,  
_ _To reflect back her blushes,  
_ _Or give sigh for sigh._

In the still of the dark, Nadia's voice grew stronger. The shiver in her body slowly faded away with every note. And as surprising as it was, she didn't falter the moment D's voice joined with hers.

_I'll not leave thee, thou lone one!  
_ _To pine on the stem;  
_ _Since the lovely are sleeping,  
_ _Go, sleep thou with them.  
_ _Thus kindly I scatter,  
_ _Thy leaves o'er the bed,  
_ _Where thy mates of the garden  
_ __ Lie scentless and dead.

_So soon may I follow,  
_ _When friendships decay,  
_ _And from Love's shining circle  
_ _The gems drop away.  
_ _When true hearts lie withered,  
_ _And fond ones are flown,  
_ _Oh! who would inhabit  
_ _This bleak world alone?_

By the song's end they were beyond the influence of the fissure. Although, as they left the trees and entered the small clearing, Nadia still clung to D, burrowing into his chest. There she stayed until the entirety of that dreaded forest was far behind them.  
As dawn's pale light peeked through the clouds overhead, their journey continued unimpeded. D looked down at the girl pressed against him. The steady rhythm of his heart had lulled her into a deep sleep. Gently he wrapped part of his coat and cape around her to shield her from the sun. Luckily, they didn't have much farther to go. In less than half a day, they would arrive at their next destination.

 

***

 

People eyed them with an air of suspicion as the two hunters passed by on their mounts. For those living in the small village of Santa Reina, traveling strangers were few and far between. As the Capital maintained a heavy restriction on the populations of towns and villages across the Frontier, one couldn't just move to a new place on a whim. So for unknown persons to traipse along their streets, they would either be hunters, bandits, or something far more fearsome. Considering the spell of misfortune they had been suffering for some time, it seemed just as likely for Nobles to appear. In the region of Castile, Santa Reina was one of the few remaining villages that had yet to be completely done in by them.  
Nadia sat uncomfortably in her saddle as the eyes of the denizens stared at her, whispering to one another. Having made sure to cover herself up properly, it was not that she stuck out, especially since the young huntress shared a similar complexion to many of the villagers. Some were the same, while others were either lighter or darker skinned. Any other time and she would more than likely fit right in. Whatever the case, their probing sight made her slightly uneasy. Nadia sighed in relief as the town hall came into view. What appeared to be a gruff looking sheriff and his deputy leaned against the side of the building near the entrance as Nadia and D hitched their cyborg horses to the posts lining the wooden sidewalk.

"You must be the hunter the chief called for," the Sheriff exclaimed after putting out his cigarette, eyeing D up and down, "A bit masculine for someone going by the name 'Rad Nad'."

"Uh," came a faint voice from behind the young man in black, "that would be me." Nadia stepped out from behind D and tossed back her hat and the makeshift hood of her scarf, "I'm Rad Nad."

"Kid, you're yankin' our chain," scoffed the Deputy.

As she rolled her eyes, Nadia reached into her inner coat pocket and pulled out the request order that Mayor Dowling had given her, making sure to point out the recent addendum that she would be working with a partner.

"A partner? Wha-? Alright, I suppose it's not entirely unreasonable for Vampire Hunters to have partners." Looking back at D, the Sheriff cocked his brow, "Then who are you, pal?"

His exquisite features carried his usual look of indifference as the hunter replied flatly, "D."

Both the Sheriff and Deputy gasped, awestruck at who was in their company.

"V-v-vampire H-hunter D?  _That_  D?" stammered the Deputy.

"The gods be praised, we just might be saved after all!" the Sheriff proclaimed as he slapped his hands together.

 

The wizened village chief rocked back and forth in his rundown office chair, puffing purple smoke from his long, wooden pipe. The slight discolor of his eyes suggested he was going blind in his old age, which more than likely explained why he didn't bother to look at either of the two unearthly youths that sat across from him.

"I greatly appreciate your coming all the way here," the old man's voice croaked, "And, as you brought with you someone of such infamous skill, your arrival was worth the wait."

"Sorry it took longer than expected, the weather proved to be more of a problem than I anticipated," Nadia replied.

"No need for that," the chief took long draw from his pipe, "The important thing is that you're here."

"Has anyone else gone missing since you sent the request?" the huntress asked.

"Thankfully, no."

A woman who appeared to be in her early fifties stood off to the side with her arms crossed, and a rather surly look on her face. She had introduced herself as the chief's aid. Nadia got the notion from the look in the woman's eye that she didn't approve of the two hunters.

"I suppose, as there are two of you now, you might be wondering if there will be an increase in the pay," the woman said, not bothering to mask her disdainful tone.

"It may seem vulgar to say so, but yes, the thought did cross my mind. It won't be necessary, though."

The woman tipped her head to the side and quirked a pencil-thin eyebrow, "Oh? What about the young man there?"

D scarcely turned his head, although he did cast a cold stare out of the corner of his eye.

"He's under my employ," Nadia replied, "so his pay is already taken care of."

"I see, well that's a relief," the aid retorted.

"But," Nadia said, "Lodgings would be nice."

"Oh, great. Now they want a place to stay... Unfortunately, we don't have any hotels for your kind but I'm sure the bushes outside the village would be glad to have you."

"Excuse me?!" Nadia jumped to her feet. "Last I checked I was asked to come here, but if you've got a problem, I can certainly walk my happy ass outta here and you all can sit back and wait for the next hunter to come along."

"Then I'm sure you can see yourselves o-"

"Frida..." the old chief called out calmly as he turned in his chair, "that's enough. Go home."

"But, Father-"

"Go home."

Frida glared at the two hunters as she turned on her heel and stormed out.

Nadia stood fuming until D snatched her by the back of her jeans and pulled her into her chair, "Sit down."

The chief continued to puff on his pipe. "Please, don't take offense. I can't do much for how my daughter feels towards dhampirs. Nor will I lie to you by saying that I or the rest of the people here don't share those same feelings, but as it is, we're not in a position to look for replacements."

"I take it someone in your family is among those that are missing," D stated.

"Yes, my granddaughter. My son-in-law, Frida's husband, went out to find her but ended up becoming a victim himself. So, as I'm sure you're aware, anything or anyone related to the Nobility is going to run tensions high. You're welcome to stay, of course, and can come and go as you please. In the meantime, I'll do what I can to secure lodgings for you."

Nadia stood calmly and squared her shoulders, "Thanks, but I'll take my chances with the bushes." 

 

A mile or so out in the rocky grasslands beyond Santa Reina's palisade was an old mine. But, due to numerous attacks by supernatural beasts, as well as a cave-in that rendered the mine useless, it had been left untouched for decades. However, part of the mine remained somewhat useful. Its wide entry tunnel ran a few yards before opening up into cavern, a place the village youths used to go for cheap thrills. Although, in the wake of the recent kidnappings of villagers by the Nobles residing in the nearby mountain castle, the mine had been abandoned yet again. It was this place that the village chief had sent the two hunters as Nadia had stubbornly refused to reconsider the old man's offer to stay in the village.

" ** _Why do you have to be so bullheaded?_ ** " came the raspy voice of D's left hand.

"What do  _you_  have to complain about?" Nadia retorted as she led Maisy deeper into the cave.

" **_ Something not so dank and creepy that's for sure... _ ** "

"Well, Fingers, you're welcome to go back to the village," the matron replied as she tied her horse's reins to an overturned mining cart. Looking back toward the left hand of the young hunter behind her she smirked, "But you'll be going by yourself."

" _** Shit... ** _ " the countenanced carbuncle said with a defeated sigh.

"Ah, c'mon, it's not that bad." Nadia hoisted her saddle off her horse's back along with the rest of her gear, and dropped them nearby on a soft patch of dirt. "At least this way we won't have folks breathing down our necks. And, check this out..."

Nadia pulled from her satchel what looked like a baton. She walked back to the opening into the cavern and extended the baton's length, then pulled from it a thin cloth that ran several feet. The huntress then proceeded to anchor the elongated rod and the bottom of the cloth to cover the cavern's entrance, blocking from view the tunnel that led outside. Although from their perspective the cloth looked somewhat sheer, Nadia had the device programmed to give the other side the appearance of fallen rocks and other debris. They were completely camouflaged from the outside world.

"Heh, how's that? We can see out, but no one can see in," Nadia gave a satisfied grin.

" _** Impressive. Where'd you get that? ** _ "

"Back in Barrow. That Zeke character I got our supplies from had a few gadgets I couldn't help getting my grubby mitts on." Dusting off her hands, Nadia returned to her pile of bags.

During this D had begun securing his own steed to the overturned cart and gathered his own belongings off its back, while Nadia pulled out a large heavy tarp to cover a wide spot of ground. She then undid the bindings of her sleeping bag and zipped it open. D merely tossed his onto the tarp just a foot or so away, content to simply use it as a pillow.  
The young matron pursed her lips at that as she unpacked a few spare blankets, eyeing the hunter as he approached the covered entrance. Just as his back was turned, she snatched the hunter's sleeping bag and prepared it properly next hers, turning both into a doubly sized pallet. Smiling mischievously, she turned to see D just as he unhooked part of the camouflaged cloth and disappeared into the tunnel. Nadia quickly jumped up and followed after him. D had his habits, but there was something more peculiar than usual about him that didn't sit well with Nadia. She found him standing several paces away from the mine, gazing off into the distance.  
The medieval fortress in the distance was built into the crescent shaped mountain range, highlighted by the waning daylight; Clair de Lune Castle. Inside its stone walls were their targets.  
As she gently placed her hand at D's shoulder, the concerned young woman softy called out his name. D turned and met her questioning gaze.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Nadia heaved a sigh then matched his countenance with an equally stern expression, "Doesn't look like 'nothing'. What is it?"

D turned his dark eyes back toward the distant mountain fortress, "We rest tonight. Come morning we make for the castle."

"I was actually thinking the same thing."

The mine sat near the crest of a hill. There they stood silently looking down at a wide valley. A vast graveyard of toppled humvees, military tanks, and burnt out machines of war lay between them and the castle; the remnants of a long ago battle to break through the fortified wall that separated the castle from everything else.

"D?"

"Yes?"

Nadia took his hand, "You made a promise to Lyn before we came here. I want you to do the same for me. Promise me that we'll both come out of this alive."

Her lovely visage was unwavering as D stared deep into the golden pools of Nadia's eyes. Saying nothing at first, he reached up his hands and caressed her soft cheeks. Much like that fateful night during Haven's festival, the hunter kissed the huntress. Then as their lips parted, a passing breeze fluttering his black garb, and D softly said, "You have my word."  
  
Suddenly, the unthinkable happened.

An invisible force knocked Nadia back. She righted herself just in time to see D encased in a large bubble. She pulled out a dagger just as D launched from the inside of his coat a few wooden needles. They passed through the bubble, doing nothing to break its shield. Before Nadia could reach him, the bubble raised the hunter up and began to float away. She jumped as she ran, slashing the glassy shield to break it open. When that too failed, Nadia jumped again, hoping to pass through the bubble like D's needles and grab hold of his hand. Higher and higher D floated away, beyond her desperate reach as he was pulled toward that foreboding mountain stronghold.

Whether or not he could still hear her, Nadia shouted after D, "I'll find you! No matter what, I'll find you!"

Then the hunter vanished from sight.

Nadia stopped in her tracks. A feeling of dread sent a chill through her bones that outmatched the cold in the wind.

"Now what do I do?"

 

The young woman's image played on a wide monitor. The screen's glow barely reached a figure sitting in the dark. The look of worry on Nadia's face drew a wicked smile on a set of vermilion lips.

 

***

 

The door to the village chief's musty office burst open. Frida, his aid and daughter, looked up in fright at the darkened figure in the doorway.  
Nadia breathed heavily. Forgoing the use of her cyborg horse, she raced at an ungodly speed back to Santa Reina.

"Where's the chief," she heaved, ignoring Frida's angry shouts to leave.

"None of your business! Get out!"

Frida came at her with an iron poker that she had been stoking the office's fireplace with. Nadia knocked it out of the woman's hands with ease. Then the huntress reached out and grabbed the woman by the throat and hoisted her into the air with no effort at all.

"Spare me your nonsense," anger dripped from Nadia's voice as she spoke, "Where's the chief?"

Frida's response was to kick out her leg, which Nadia easily snatched. Resisting the urge to snap a few bones, she only applied enough pressure to the aid's ankle to get her to talk.

"Lady, I despise repeating myself. If you know what's good for you, you'll tell me where he is."

"He's... at the... village theater!"

Nadia let Frida loose. The woman collapsed to the floor gasping as the huntress quickly turned on her heel. Exiting out of the village hall, Nadia ran to other side of the small town. The old theater was alight with glowing electric bulbs. She pushed passed patrons coming in and out of the front entrances. Once inside she ran to the ticket booth. The teenager inside nervously pointed to the staircase that lead to the theater's upper levels when she pressed him for the chief's whereabouts. As she bolted up the steps, Nadia caught sight of the old man on the mezzanine overlooking the playhouse's grand stage.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Chief, but this is important."

"Oh?" the old man turned his ear at the sound of her voice, "Is that you, Madame Hunter? How can I help you?"

The village chief directed the girl to the theater's main office as she explained.

"I see," he said. "Your partner was spirited away, much like my fellow villagers. And for a man such as him to be taken captive, that is indeed troubling news to hear."

"I would've gone right in there after him, but I don't know what kind of security that castle has. I could have been blown to pieces like those tanks in the valley before I even reached the wall. I need to know anything and everything you can tell me. Not just for D but for your people as well." 

"Unfortunately, my dear, I may not be of much help to you."

Nadia heaved a weary groan as the chief tottered over to the intercom on the desk.

"But I know of someone who can," he said as he pressed the com button, "Send for the Sheriff."

As they waited, Nadia paced the office. Admittedly, the old man had his own prejudice against those with vampire blood, but unlike his daughter he was at least willing to help for the sake of those whose lives were at stake. For that and his patience, Nadia was deeply grateful. Hopefully the same could be said of the Sheriff. As she rounded the office floor once more, something caught her attention. An old ornate painting hung in one corner, partially covered by a velvet drape. Out of curiosity, she approached and pulled away the dusty curtain. Nadia's jaw dropped at the image. A portrait of a beautiful ballerina, poised in an graceful stance while playing a violin. Exquisite as it was, it wasn't just the painting that drew a gasp from the huntress but the dancer herself. Instinctively Nadia grasped her bronze locket.

Hearing the rustle of the cloth and the young woman's gasp, the chief arched his head in her direction, "Ah, I see you found her." The chief then stood beside her. Though his sight was failing him, he still gazed intently at the painting. "Centuries ago she was this town's pride and joy. Mariana Aurelia Ignacio Alvarez. She was as skilled a dancer as she was a musician, indeed a true prodigy."

"Some would call her Maria..."

"How-how do you know that?" the old man asked.

Nadia didn't answer, she continued as if he hadn't asked at all.

For the people of Santa Reina, Mariana was almost legendary. In her time, when the small village was in its infancy, many struggled to survive. Food was scarce and the night brought the predatory Nobles to their doorsteps. Her violin in hand, she stood in the center of town from dawn to dusk, and the music she played was so uplifting the villagers felt as if they could live off the notes alone. Everyday she did this, until her skill caught the attention of the Noble residing in the mountains. His servant came to her family home one night and asked her to play, but not just any music. The score sheets he gave her was music crafted by Nobles, notes humans weren't meant to play. Should Mariana impress the messenger with her talent, his Noble lord would give a sizable reward.  
The story then went on to say that upon his return to his master, the servant had tears in his eyes. From the reward the Noble paid, Santa Reina flourished from its poverty. Its main draw was the theater the Noble built just so he could hear her play. From long distances people would come, and when they heard Mariana's music and watched her graceful dancing, for a few moments they forgot they were ever sad. Every night the lovely girl played on the stage in her elegant blue ballet dress, the Noble lord watched from his private box seat. The long train of her costume twirled around her as she danced, enchanting the audience as she drew her bow across the violin strings. Then the time came when the Noble approached her personally.  Come, live with me at my home,  the Nobleman proposed. After that, she was never seen or heard from again.

Again, the old village chief asked the wistful young huntress, "How do you know this?"

"Mariana was my mother."

At this, the old man dropped his cane. His shock wasn't surprising, but what he said next certainly was.

"She was right," his raspy voiced gasped.

Nadia furrowed her brow, "Who was right?"

"The girl in my dream, or at least I thought it was a dream. Not too long ago, I sat here listening to our village quartet, then there was this cute young lady. With my old eyes, I could just barely see her face. What stuck out the most was her bright red hair."

"What did she say?"

"'One day she will come. The child of your treasured past. Help her and she will set you free.' Then, poof! She was gone."

"That's... weird," Nadia said, looking at the old man strangely.

"Regardless of that, your presence here is proof that what she said was real. Truly, you coming here must be Heaven's will. Whatever you need, we are at your disposal."

Shortly after, the Sheriff arrived. In tow was his deputy, as well as Frida. The instant she entered the room she tried to have Nadia arrested. Despite her claim of Nadia attacking her, the village chief refused to allow it.

"Father, she nearly killed me!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Nadia said as she rolled her eyes, "In my defense, you attacked me first. All I wanted was for you to tell me where your old man was, instead you tried to bash my head in."

"Father, she can't be trusted. All dhampirs are the same. Bloodthirsty fiends, just like the Nobles. Every single one! So just do us  _normal_   people a favor, make like bat and fly away!"

Nadia scowled, "Why don't you shut your trap before I fly my hand to your face..."

"Enough," the village chief put himself between the two women. "Frida, you must stop this. For the sake of your daughter and the rest that were taken, let her be. Dhampir or not, according to what was foretold to me, this young lady is the key to our salvation."

For a moment the room was left dumbstruck.

"Old man, please," Nadia sighed heavily, "don't make me out to be some sort of messiah. I'm just a hunter, no better than a mercenary, here to do a job -- plain and simple. You want me to kill some Nobles? Consider them dead. You want me to bring back your missing villagers? Done. Get the picture? Believe me, you'll get your money's worth. Just tell me how I can get into that castle."

 

***

 

Night had long since fallen. As the glowing monitor displayed the lone figure standing at the other end of the valley, a pair of crimson lips smiled yet again.

"It appears we underestimated her loyalty. Wouldn't you say so, Milord?"

A deep voice crept from the darkness, "Indeed."

The lithe figure standing before the monitor screen turned toward the young man in back hanging by his wrists in heavy chains. Stopping just a few feet shy of him, the Noblewoman craned her head from side to side.

"Seems to me your mongrel pet will follow you to hell and back. We should play with her a bit longer before we give her a proper homecoming." With a vicious smile, the Noblewoman turned back to the veil of living darkness, "If you'll allow it, sire, let's see what the mutt can do."

"Proceed."

 

Nadia searched the valley graveyard of long abandoned military machines and vehicles. Her eyes were on the lookout for something specific. Something that could take a heavy pounding and come through with little damage, at least while she was inside it. And, particularly something that still had a working engine and a functional fuel source.

Going by the information that the Sheriff had given her from history records about the long ago war, the high wall that blocked off the castle was made of a unique kind of stone. A kind the Nobility manufactured with an ability to repair itself almost instantly. The military personnel leading the charge figured out the small window of time it would take to create a hole in that wall to launch something through, but unfortunately their tanks and canons were not fast enough to keep up. Nor could they withstand the barrage of anti-proton weaponry that the Nobles employed. Wholly outmatched, the humans gave up the battle and fled.  
That was all she needed to hear. Before she even reached the valley, Nadia already figured out that she had to pass through a hole in the wall as she was making it. Hence the search for something fast, heavy, and durable. The huntress soon found her prize. A reinforced humvee laying on its side. After using her inhuman strength, she righted the vehicle then lopped off its roof with her laser daggers. The fuel for the atomic engine was low, however there was just enough to do what she needed, and was thankfully still in decent condition despite sitting unused for years. Several yards ahead near the base of the wall, there were mounds of smashed vehicles, a few piled in such a way they could serve as a ramp.  
Nadia climbed behind the wheel of the humvee. Although the key for the ignition was gone, she could still pull out the wiring and spark the engine to life. The humvee's headlights lit up with the roar of the engine, their beams cutting through the dark. Slowly she pushed through the vehicles that blocked her path. Once her way was clear, Nadia put the humvee in reverse.

 

Several pairs of eyes watched the security monitor, spying the huntress as she revved her ride's engine.

"What is she doing?" a girlish voice laughed softly behind the Noblewoman.

"I'll credit the mutt at least one thing, she's certainly more clever than the humans that tried to invade us before," the Noblewoman replied.

"Shall I ready the droids, mother?" came a man's voice.

"Do it. Although I doubt she'll make it past the outer courtyard."

The Noblewoman turned her attention back to the bound hunter in black.

"What do you think? Do you believe your fellow mongrel can best our defenses?"

D made no reply beyond his icy stare.

"Oh, but dear me, that was rather crude of me to call you a mongrel... considering you're  _his_ ." The Noblewoman smiled, albeit condescendingly, then addressed the veil of darkness that encompassed the rear portion of the grand security room. "Do forgive me, sire, old habits I'm afraid."

"Mother, look. Here she comes!"

 

When the moment was right, Nadia adjusted her goggles then pressed her foot down on the accelerator. She careened down the cleared path, steadily increasing her speed. When the makeshift ramp came into view a short distance away, she slammed the pedal to the floor as turret guns hidden along the length of the wall began to shower the valley in a hail of fiery beams.  
At top speed the humvee launched through the air. Nadia held the steering wheel steady, bracing for impact just before the humvee plowed into the wall. Chunks of stone went flying as the vehicle came through. The instant the tires hit the ground, the huntress pressed onward, dodging decorative statues and gunfire left and right. Suddenly, holes opened up in the ground as she entered the central part of the courtyard. What looked to be robotic soldiers ran to intercept her. Nadia didn't change her speed, mowing down any that came in front of her. As a large group of them stopped to open fire, Nadia waited until the last second to jump out the top of the humvee. Back-flipping off the back end, she landed gracefully a yard or so away as the runaway vehicle punched into the crowd of android troops. Not hesitating for even moment, she dashed forward.

"C'mon, you fucks, is that all you got?" she roared, slicing her way through robotic limbs and torsos as she headed for the gangway that lead to the castle's main entrance.

Her boots barely made a sound as she ran along the stone path, the heavy double doors coming ever closer. Then she stopped in her tracks. The doors had creaked open slightly, a sliver of yellow light glowing through the crack. Nadia placed her daggers back into their holsters then readied the rifle slung about her back. Slowly she crept up to the doors, then pressed her back to the wall beside the entrance, easing her way along to the opening. Something about the light hurt her eyes, even through her goggles. Holding her rifle in one hand, she reached the other over to the crack in the doors.  
The instant her fingers probed the light, she jerked her hand back, leaping back from the doors in pain. The pain lingered for a minute before fading away. What was sunlight doing inside a Noble castle? And incredibly strong sunlight at that. Nadia marched up to the doors and kicked them open. The sight that greeted her made her jaw drop. There in the grand foyer, a dark figure was hunched on the floor, tethered by the hands between two columns. Above shined a small artificial sun. Nadia backed away, shielding her face. Through her goggles she could make out the hunched figure in black. It was D. Nadia looked up, scanning the high ceiling for the sun's mechanism. Once she found it, a few blasts from her rifle ended the sun's light.

"D!" Nadia cried out as she raced over, shooting one of his hands free as she ran.

She dropped to her knees and cupped his face in her hands. His eyes slowly opened.

"Don't worry, I'm here," she said softly.

"You...you need to get...out of here..." D heaved, his rusty voice racked with pain. Then, using what little strength he had, he gave Nadia a forceful shove back.

"What the-!" Nadia yelped as she fell back, then scrambled to her feet. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Just go!"

Without warning, the determined young huntress did something that many would have deemed impossible, as the sound of a hard slap across flesh echoed off the marbled walls.

Nadia looked at the collapsed hunter, seething with anger as she prepared to send the back of her hand across D's other cheek, "Get up! I'm not letting you throw your life away. Not after what you swore to me. They're not worth it."

The voice of the parasite croaked as Nadia fired one more shot to set the hunter free, " **_ D...listen to her... C'mon, kid, get us out of here. _ ** "

As Nadia helped D up, something caught her attention as she draped his arm around her shoulders. For a moment, three figures stood at the top of the ornate staircase. Two men and one woman. Three Nobles looking down at her with amused smiles. For an instant she couldn't help but glare at them, then Nadia swiftly turned away with D at her side.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining," the Noblewoman smiled as she watched the events unfold on the monitor screen.

 

Nothing came for them as the made their escape. There were no androids, there was no gunfire. Even as Nadia drove the humvee back to the wall an entryway opened up, allowing them to pass.  
Back at the mine, Nadia prepared a shallow bed in the soil. Once D was settled, she gently covered him with a layer of dirt after wrapping his cape across his front.

" **_ Just who were those guys? _ ** " the parasite asked softly as it ate mouthfuls of dirt.

Nadia sighed heavily as she sat beside D, "My brothers."

" ** _And the woman?_ ** "

"My sister."

"There are several more in there," D said, his voice weak.

Nadia pulled away his hat and placed a folded blanket under his head, then brushed his dark hair from his face.

"Including  _him_ ..." he continued.

" _Him_ ?" Nadia asked, "Who's  _him_ ?"

" **_ The big guy himself, the king of all Nobles. _ ** "

The Sacred Ancestor. Once the countenanced carbuncle uttered that name, Nadia realized the full weight of the task that lay before them.

"This is going to be a lot harder than we expected," D said.

Nadia shook her head, "No... stop. We're not talking about this anymore."

For a few moments, they were quiet, save the sound of chewing and fingers digging into the ground.

"Why are you doing that?" Nadia asked when she focused on what D's left hand was doing.

" **_ Consuming the elements aids my abilities. Earth, for instance, will help me deal with Pretty Boy here. _ ** "

"And the other three?"

" _** Don't bother me with questions right now, kid, I need to focus. ** _ "

Nadia narrowed her eyes at the left hand, then shook off her annoyance and looked at D. He had already fallen into a deep, coma-like sleep.

  
Somewhere deep in the young man's psyche, there was someone softly calling to him.

_D..._

_'Hmm?'_

_Don't go..._

_'Go? I'm not going anywhere.'_

_Don't go..._

_'Who are you?'_

_Please...my love...don't leave me..._

 

D opened his eyes. Pale light was filtering through the cloth covering the cavern entrance. There was a firm grasp on his right forearm. Rising up from his earthly bed, he looked down at the young woman sleeping beside him, his hand clutched to her chest. For three days and two night she had cared for him. With the exception of tending to their horses, Nadia rarely left his side. Gradually, he eased his hand out of her grip and brushed wisps of hair away from her slumbering face.  
Nadia slowly woke to the sensation of something lightly pressing against her forehead. She quickly rose up at the sight of D staring down at her.

"You're awake?! A-are-are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, "thanks to you."

"Thank goodness," she cried out in relief as she threw her arms around him.

" ** _Ah relax, Sweet-cheeks, you think a little sunlight syndrome's gonna stop this guy? Not on your life. Though, I will admit, that miniature sun was some potent stuff._ ** "

"You don't have to cry," D said as the matron's shoulders started to shake.

"I'm not!" she replied. "I'm just glad you're alright."

D lifted himself out of the shallow bed and stood up. As Nadia went over to the adjacent spot where their bags were, D took off his cape and coat and shook off the dirt, then dusted the rest of the soil from him. Draping his black garb, scarf, and hat across the back of his horse, he turned to see her fixing him a cup of water with a plasma pill.

"Here," she said as D approached, handing him the tin cup, "you've got to be hungry. D-don't argue, just drink it."

Nadia pulled off her own scarf and jacket as D downed the contents of his cup, placing them beside their sleeping bags. For a second she was startled by him touching her shoulder. As she turned around, the look on his gorgeous visage made her worry.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You saved me..." D said softly as he caressed his hand along Nadia's cheek.

She backed away timidly as he came closer but stopped. The look in his piercing eyes made her knees weak. They gazed at each other for few moments. Then the hunter said something that made the young woman throw herself into his arms. As D's hands roamed underneath her layered shirts, he pulled their bodies down to the soft pallet of blankets.

 

***

 

D lay awake staring at the cavern ceiling as Nadia slept beside him. Directly above them his sight caught something faintly twinkling in the dark. Picking up a small rock on the ground near his head, he launched it like a missile and knocked the twinkling object loose. What fell into his left hand was a raw blue gemstone, something left behind from when the mine was still in use.

" **_ Nice little sparkler you got there. What're you gonna do, propose to her with it? _ ** "

"Shut up."

Nadia began to twitch in her sleep. She fretted as D rolled onto his side, her soft voice moaning as he placed his left hand to her head to calm her. He stroked her soft hair a few times then paused. Then D closed his eyes.

The hunter stood in a swirl of inky black fog. Just ahead of him was a small girl. In a tattered white dress and a doll hanging from her arms, she couldn't have been more than five years old. She was weeping as he knelt in front of her.

"Why are you crying?" D asked.

Hiccuping, the small girl replied, "I want my mama."

"But...you know you're mother isn't here anymore, don't you?"

Her red tears falling harder, she hugged her doll to her chest, "I still w-want her, though."

D made a strange expression at what the girl said next.

"W-where's y-your mom?"

"She's not here either."

"Don't you m-miss her?"

There was a peculiar look to D's countenance when he replied.

"Y-yeah..."

The little girl then threw her arms around the young man's neck, "I don't wanna be alone."

"I'm right here..."

"D-don't leave me, okay?"

"I'm always here."

 

Nadia woke to the sound of rustling and the clinking of metal. D was adjusting his clothes. She propped herself on one arm and covered her bare chest with her blanket while he went for his cyborg horse. As he headed for the cavern entrance, he saw that she was awake.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to scout the area," D replied softly, "Stay here and get some more rest. Come nightfall we head back to the castle."

Too tired to question him further, Nadia slowly nodded then laid back down and fell asleep.  
Outside the mine, D climbed onto his saddle and looked intently at his surroundings. The overcast morning lent the world a dreary gray haze. Disregarding the eerie calm, the fierce hunter gave a swift kick to his horse's flank and galloped off.

 

 

  
  
End Chapter 10  
____________________________________________  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever get that awesome feeling of finding something that fits your work so well that you're like "YAASSS!! RELEVANT AS F*CK!!" That's how I felt when I came across that poem by Thomas Moore when I was looking for old European folk songs. And it's a very lovely song to listen to if you're into operatic type singing. I listened to a version on youtube that makes me think of how Nadia's voice might sound.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. YAY!! Nady lives! *throws confetti* My Sassy Queen is back!


	14. VHD: Retribution -- Side-chapter -- Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was it that D said to Nadia in the abandoned mine... Unbeknownst to her, the torch she carries burns ever brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual these side-chapters are optional. But, of course, there may little tidbits in here that might not appear in the main story.

 

The intensity behind the look in his eyes made Nadia's heart pound.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You saved me..." D said softly.

For a moment, the young woman was left dumbstruck as the gorgeous hunter caressed her cheek. That sensation, coupled with his gaze, made her insides flutter with nervous tension. What he said next would melt all of that away.

"Come to me..." he said, "be mine..."

Forgetting all her doubts, Nadia flew into D's arms, wrapping hers around his neck. She savored the taste of his lips as his hands slipped under her layered shirts, roaming up her torso. The chill in the air prickled the matron's skin as D stripped the top half of her body bare, her shirts and cami bralette cast aside without a second thought, all while he pulled their bodies to the floor.

D fell atop Nadia as they hit their pallet of sleeping bags, one hand holding the back of her head while the other slowly crept down her chest toward her hip. His fingers ran along the waistband of her jeans, then swiftly undid the buckle of her belt. Making quick work of the button and zipper, he pushed the denim down her long legs.

D took a moment to break away and pull off Nadia's boots and the rest of her pants. Once those were tossed away, he peeled off his shirt. When he looked back, Nadia was sitting up. She was hunched and shaking, her arms hugging her chest and her legs slightly clenched with her feet beneath her. The faint scent of the blood rushing between her thighs wafted through the air.

"What's wrong?" D asked as he discarded his own boots and trousers.

The blush on Nadia's cheeks grew deeper.

"What've you done to me?" she replied, "I'm... I'm so hard it hurts."

D lay next to her as he pulled her back down to their makeshift bed, gently running his right hand down her arm. Nadia stretched back out then uttered a hushed gasp when the young man took her hand and placed it on his crotch.

"Look at what you've done to me..." his rusty voice breathed in her ear.

Nadia's hand trembled, feeling the hardened bulge underneath the fabric of his snug boxers. Pulling away, she rolled over, turning her back to the hunter with her arms pressed against her chest again.

"This is embarrassing," she whispered, "I don't know why I'm suddenly so shy with you."

D smirked and gripped Nadia's right hip, scooting up behind her, a light chuckle in his voice.

"Want me to take care of this?" he asked, sliding his hand between her thighs.

With a small chuckle of her own, Nadia replied, "Don't tease me..."

The huntress softly moaned as D's nimble fingers quickly slipped under her panties and into her moist slit. He could feel the stiffness of her muscles as he raked his fingers between the folds of her flesh, spreading through her wetness and rubbing the sensitive node that made her writhe. He stopped when she began to whimper his name.

"I can't s-stand it any longer," Nadia said in panting breaths, "take me now. Do what you want, just take me."

D sat up as Nadia lay quivering, licking and sucking his fingers clean.

"You taste so sweet."

As D moved over her and inhaled her scent, Nadia reached down and scratched the side of her thigh with her nails. Small red beads seeped from the cuts she made.

"All of me? Or just down there?" she asked with a provocative stare. The hunter quickly moved to his elbows and raked his tongue along the tears in her skin. As those small wounds healed, she slashed her right wrist then presented it to him. Taking in the fragrant smell of the blood that dripped from her, his eyes blazed red. Gripping the huntress' slender wrist, D caught every drop before that wound healed over too.

"All of you," he whispered as Nadia dragged her fingernail along her breast. D pressed against the side of her body and ran his tongue along that bloody gash, then encompassed the tender point of her flesh, caressing the hardened bud. Then the hunter's mouth latched onto the blushing young woman's waiting lips, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip as they kissed.

Nadia broke away to kiss D's neck, her lips following along the contour of his shoulder. Scratching her nail across his skin, she pricked the tip of her tongue on a pointed fang and licked the mark. The sensation made D shudder. His sighs of longing floated in the air as he stripped off his boxers, then hooked his arm around her. As she rolled onto her stomach, he pulled up her hips a bit as he pulled the cotton panties off her body. Nadia shivered at the touch of his fingers grazing across her ass as D straddled those supple legs, spreading her thighs to find her dripping sheath. The flush on her cheeks intensified as she gripped the blankets of their bed, crying out as he pressed into her.

D exhaled deep, lustful moans as he rolled his hips against Nadia's backside. Leaning down, he propped himself on one arm, then snaked the other under her chest and pulled her up, clutching her left breast as he cradled her back against him. As the blushing huntress bolstered herself on her arms and arched her back into him, D slipped his hand down to her waist and quickened his pace to match her rhythm as she pushed back. D's eyes rolled back a bit as his lips twitched into a smile, the heated pleasure ensnaring his mind. In this moment, he was no longer a hunter, merely a man losing himself in the body of the woman beneath him.

Nadia trembled as the gorgeous young hunter kissed her cheek then reared up straight, his fingertips jabbing into her skin as he tightened his grip. Just as their fevered lovemaking was making her arms weak, D turned her over and laid her on her back. The amorous tension in the pit of her stomach fluttered at the hushed swears he breathed in her ear as D nuzzled his head against hers.

His zealous, panting breath deepened as D began to buck against her harder.

"I'm...gonna come..." he gasped softly as he raised her body off the bed. Pricking the skin of her neck with his fangs, D lapped at the few drops of blood that ran down the matron's throat.

Nadia's eyes started to well up as she wrapped her arms around him. She was growing numb between her legs, and an increasing feeling of euphoria spread up her body.

_Give it to me...come inside me, D... I can't bear you children but at least I can still be close to you. Make me come...I wanna come with you..._

Gradually their voices rang out together, echoing off the cavern walls. Then, with their bodies spent, D gently lowered Nadia back onto their bed. All that could be heard now was the sound of her weeping. Turning away, she hid her face behind her arm.

"Why are you-?"

"I don't w-want you to see me l-like this..." Nadia whimpered.

"Don't hide from me."

Nadia dried her eyes as she pulled her arm away, "W-why not...?"

"Because," D replied as he caressed her cheek then kissed her quivering lips, "you're beautiful."

Even as D laid down beside her and held her close, there was still no knowing how he truly felt. And, at the same time, Nadia wasn't sure of her feelings either. Part of her desired to spend the rest of her days with him, but deep down she knew when their job was done he was going to leave. She knew he wasn't going to stay with her forever. Being the type of hunter he was, that was just his way. Yet still Nadia wondered...

How was she ever going to let him go?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear...these two are going to be the death of me.


	15. Recitativo / Lair of Fiends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nobles lie in wait inside Claire de Lune Castle. What other foul deeds do they have planned for our two hunters? And what will Nadia do once she is face to face with her vampire kin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter could be potentially hard to read in some parts emotionally or could be potentially triggering. Read with caution.
> 
> Apart from that, here are a few story notes:
> 
> Some of the names here have obvious pronunciations but just in case... 
> 
> Ivan is pronounced 'Ee-von'  
> Maxim is pronounced 'Max-eem'  
> Selene is pronounced 'Sel-een'  
> Elise is pronounced 'El-eese'  
> Piotr is pronounced 'Pee-oh-ter
> 
> Got some Russian terms in here, 'zvezda' means star, and 'zvezdochka' means little star in one big word.

When D returned from scouting the castle's perimeter, Nadia was awake and ready to go. She stood just inside the mine tunnel anxiously fidgeting with her scarf while waiting for him. After dismounting his steed, D followed her back into the mine. Morning had since changed into afternoon, and the afternoon was quickly becoming evening - nearly time for their hunt to begin. As they had no need for their cyborg horses for this part of their work, the hunter hitched his next to Nadia's. As D was stepping away, Maisy nickered softly and playfully bumped her muzzle against his back. With a wry smile, he returned the attention with a few strokes and pats on her neck. Nadia had stayed close to the cavern entrance while he finished his last few tasks. When he was done, D approached.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

For a moment he merely held her gaze.

"You don't have to go," D replied succinctly. "In fact, it would probably be best if you went back to the village and stayed with the Chief."

There was an obvious expression on her face, as if to say ' Have you seriously lost your mind? ' before she responded with a hearty, "Ah hell no."

"I'm not making this suggestion lightly. In keeping with Lyn's request, it would be in your best interest to go back and let me do this job alone."

"No way, you're not taking this away from me. As much as it disgusts me to say it, those devils in there are my family...they're my responsibility."

" _** Look, kid...he's got a point. You're a little in over your head here- ** _ "

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Nadia shot back at the raspy voice of D's left hand with an angry stamp of her foot.

"This is simply for your protection..."

"I don't need protecting! Stop treating me like I'm made of glass!"

There came a brief pause. Then the symbiote's old voiced croaked, " _** Heh... bickering like an old married couple... ** _ "

"Shut up!" both hunters replied.

Reigning in her anger, Nadia squared her shoulders, "I'm not going back and that's the end of it. We do this job together, or we don't do it at all."

With that, she immediately left the mine cavern, marching through the tunnel and out into the open grasslands. When D followed her outside, she was standing at the crest of the hill overlooking the valley that sat between them and the foreboding castle.

"I'm not changing my mind..." she stated firmly.

"I wasn't going to ask."

" _** Alright, alright, let's move on... ** _ " the Left Hand said with a sigh. " _** We know they're expecting us. Any chances their security is still up? ** _ "

"Only one way to find out," Nadia replied as she bent down and picked up a hefty looking rock.

Human onlookers would've gasped in shock at how fast it flew when she hurled it. Rocketing through the air like a missle, the rock cleared the valley in less than a minute and bounced off the high barrier wall without leaving so much as a mark. Nothing happened. No shots were fired from the hidden turret guns, no blasts from laser cannons. All that came through the valley was a passing breeze.

The vexed young woman clucked her tongue, " _ Tch _ , typical. Assholes are playing us..."

" _** Nobles certainly like their tricks ** _ ," the symbiote said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, they can eat me... I know this game all too well," Nadia spat as she made her way down the hill and into the valley with D not far behind.

" _** Wow, so ladylike! ** _ "

Nadia glanced over her shoulder and eyed D's left hand with an unamused glare. Turning toward the castle she quickly donned her goggles and switched on the digital display.

"So.. how do you wanna do this? Do we go for the front or look for an entrance at the back?"

When D didn't respond, Nadia looked back. The hunter was nowhere to be seen.

"D? Wha-?! Where did he-?! God damnit! That is such a guy thing to do!"

After a string of curses and a punch to a tank that left a sizable dent in its side, the irate matron calmed herself down. While it was possible for her to clear the length of the valley in a fairly short amount of time using her enhanced capabilities, Nadia instead used the long walk to temper her nerves. Once she reached the other side, night had fallen, blanketing the sky with a deep indigo.

Upon approaching the barrier wall, Nadia was about as calm as could be expected considering her mission. That is, until she passed through the opening that appeared and saw a figure some yards away in the central courtyard. She stopped in her tracks the moment she recognized who it was.

A young man in aristocratic regalia sat on a bench near a reflection pond, his long dark hair dancing on the wind. A cape the same color as the night was wrapped around his torso like a sash, draping over his shoulder and held in place by a crystallized dragon's eye. His pale skin was as white as the marble statues that stood in the pond's center.

As he stood up, the young Nobleman gave a polite bow, "Good evening, my little zvezda."

Taking off her goggles, Nadia narrowed her eyes, "Ivan..."

"Tell me, my dearest little sister, how long has it been?" he asked, condescension coating his every word.

"Not long enough," Nadia retorted.

Ivan chuckled, "Capricious as always, I see."

While Nadia remained rooted to one spot, her vampire brother slowly moved around her, eyeing the huntress up and down. Holding his chin between his fingers, there was no doubt as to what he was doing. Nadia was positive he was examining her, probing every detail for weakness.

"My, my, sister dear, you sure have grown," Ivan mused, "For years we thought you dead, but now here you stand. Tell me, what brings you back after all this time? A family reunion, perhaps?"

"I've been hired to eradicate the Nobles in this castle," Nadia replied flatly, "including you."

"Ah, you became a hunter I see! How sporting. And, in league with that hunter D you so valiantly rescued from us before. Bravo, zvezdochka, bravo. Oh I must say, our father will be most pleased. With your fortuitous return, perhaps his goals will actually be realized. Now, be a good girl and come with me."

As Ivan reached out his gloved hand, inviting the huntress to take it, Nadia stood by and shook her head dismissively.

"You honestly think I'm going to come with you willingly?" she asked with a smirk. "You must be a special kind of stupid."

"How droll," Ivan replied, "If you insist on refusing to cooperate I will, as the saying goes, drag you in kicking and screaming."

"No,  _ brother dearest _ ...as the saying goes, you'll never take me alive..." Nadia reflexively reached for her daggers.

"Then it can't be helped," Ivan said with a shrug, "Should I cross paths with that hunter D again, I shall tell him your death was a good one."

The Nobleman then faded into nothing.

Nadia tensed in place. She shifted her sight, scanning her surroundings as she focused the rest of her senses. Then, a haunting laugh broke the silence, followed by a sudden plume of smoke that erupted from the ground beneath her feet. Nadia couldn't help gasping aloud as she felt the earth collapse and her body sink.

A large portion of the courtyard filled with smoke and dust as the ground continued to crumble around the rift. Ivan reappeared out of thin air, standing perfectly poised on the head of one of the marble statues in the reflection pond. His eyes were sparkling at the sight, his red lips twisting into a cruel smile at having accomplished his task.

"Rest in peace, little sister...my dearest Ana..." he said with a laugh as he turned to leave.

"Don't count me out just yet, Ivan..." Nadia's voice called out from somewhere in the distance.

The Noble turned in surprise. A figure formed in the thick cloud of smoke, just on the other side of the wide crack in the earth. As the shadowy form approached with a steady gait, two bright green lights blazed in each hand with a soft electric hum.

Nadia appeared from the haze and paused just a few feet away from the rift's edge, the length of her daggers extending into swords. A thin line of blood trickled down the side of her head. Taking a lick of what dripped near her mouth, she took a deep breath then smiled wickedly as she exhaled. She seemed to enjoy the look of shock on her brother's face. Without warning, Nadia made a running leap across the expansive rift, sailing into the air with her weapons raised high, prepared to slice through Ivan as she came down. He narrowly dodged her attack as the huntress made a swipe at his chest when she landed. Coming at him full force as she swung her swords again, her attacks forced the vampire to be on the defensive. As aggressive as her attacks were, she was unable to land a strike because Ivan just narrowly outmatched her in speed. Suddenly he vanished, then reappeared several yards away near the entrance to the central courtyard that faced the castle's stone gangway.

"Clearly you're much stronger than I anticipated, Ana dearest," Ivan stated with a haughty laugh. "Despite your lowly dhampir status, at least what Noble traits you do have did not go completely to waste. Oh, my sweet Ana, how entertaining! I shall indeed enjoy our little romp before I end you."

Nadia paused on the concrete pathway beside the reflection pond. Switching off her blades, she stuck them back into the holsters strapped to her thighs. Since her close range melee attacks were useless in this fight, she was going to have to resort to a different tactic.

"I don't go by that name anymore," she said, her voice low but stern.

"Eh? What was that?" Ivan replied as he jokingly raised a hand to his ear as if he couldn't quite hear her, even though he obviously did. "Then what, pray tell, shall we put on your epitaph? Should we decide to make one, that is."

Nadia remained silent, her only reply being a contemptuous glare as Ivan laughed.

"Ha! So be it, then! Just another nameless fool to do away with. Come at me, hunter!"

A long crystalline shard appeared out of thin air in Ivan's palm as he raised his hand high, then launched it like a spear when Nadia prepared to move. It passed through her body and struck the statue behind her. Or, it passed through what Ivan thought was her body. No, what he saw was merely an afterimage the huntress left behind, an effect from her leaping out of the way with incredible speed. Ivan grimaced at his foiled attack, then sent more shards flying.

One shard after another went whizzing by, piercing only her afterimages as she dodged right and left. Her movements were so fast, it was as if the huntress was hardly moving at all. Then she came running. Nadia leapt into the air, catching the next shard that came flying, then twisted her body sideways as black fire erupted from her hands. The blaze formed a circle around her as she spun her body, then shot that crystal shard back at Ivan wrapped in a fiery plume.

Once more Ivan was left dismayed at her abilities, nearly falling to the ground as he evaded his own weapon being thrown back at him. His eyes went wide at the sight of her engulfed in flames, black fire tinged with a pale orange glow licking up her arms. The young woman's once golden eyes now blazed a hellish red as a demonic smile revealed a pair of sharp fangs.

"What's the matter, Ivan..." Nadia jeered, "I'm just a lowly dhampir, right? C'om on, hit me!"

Nadia sent a barrage of fireballs toward the Nobleman as she punched the air, then somersaulted over another crystal spear that came her way. As she hit the ground and rolled her body upright, she pounded the sides of her fists into the pavement with ungodly strength, cracks shooting like lightning along the pathway.

Ivan lost his balance as the concrete crumpled under his boots, falling on his backside with an undignified grunt. When he shook his vision clear, his huntress sister was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, something overhead caught his eye. Nadia was descending from above, having kicked off the ground when he was knocked back. The Noble barely managed to scramble to his feet as Nadia pounced on him.

For a full-fledged vampire, Ivan was left staggered by her ferocity. Hardly able to defend himself, he might as well have been human as a flaming right hook to his jaw sent him flying backwards along the length of the castle gangway. There was a fair bit of distance between them now. If he was quick, he could escape into the castle. Ivan jumped up and ran like mad to the large double doors, but just as he reached them, the whole expanse of the wall erupted into flames, searing the flesh of his hands as he grabbed the metal handles. With the way into the castle barred by fire and blocked by stone walls and ceiling, there was no longer a means of escape from the huntress closing in from behind.

"Mother!" Ivan called out, "Do something! Somebody, please! Sire, I am but your humble servant! Whatever you ask of me I shall do it, please just help me!"

Being a Noble, Ivan was not accustomed to fear. The feeling crept up his spine just as the torches that lit the gangway began to dim.

"No one's going to save you, big brother."

The smoke from the dying torch light snaked its way toward Nadia as she made her approach. Back-lit by moonlight, her piercing sight burned like red hot coals in the dark.

"A Noble who can't even beat an ordinary dhampir, what a joke."

"A-ana," Ivan stammered, "Ana, please..."

Nadia remained aloof to his plea. Raising her arms above her head, she began to circle the smoke around her, drawing in more as the torches went out. The light from her eyes seemed to grow brighter as the smoke circling overhead ignited. Swirling black fire snarled around her hands then took shape into a more massive form. Pausing for just a moment, the huntress caught the look of terror in the face of her Noble brother. As she held his gaze, her lips twisted into that demonic grin. Nadia spun her her body around and whipped her fire toward Ivan, the head of the long plume morphing into what looked like a fiery black dragon. The monstrous beast of flames wound around Ivan, boxing him inside a raging inferno.

"Ana, please! Let me go!"

Ivan gasped as Nadia emerged through the wall of fire. Summoning what remained of his courage, Ivan threw a fist at her. His attack missed.

As Nadia snatched him by the wrist, Ivan swung a counter-punch. Rearing back to dodge his upswing, she reached down into the top of her boot to pull out a throwing knife, and plunged it into Ivan's chest. She grabbed his other wrist as his jaw dropped. Nadia held him tight and took in the stunned look on his unnaturally youthful face.

"A-ana..." Ivan's voice was choking in his throat as his body slowly began to wither, "You'll burn in this fire with me..."

The towering enclosure of black flame shrunk inward, growing thinner until the walls touched their bodies. Pained shrieks of agony echoed off the stone surfaces of the castle gangway. When the fire dissipated, Nadia was left holding the wrists of Ivan's charred body. With a gentle squeeze of her hands, the burnt limbs crumpled away just as the rest of Ivan collapsed into a pile of ash.

 

***

D silently passed through a dark hallway. Having entered through a door that appeared as he traversed the base of the mountainside, he had yet to encounter anything potentially troublesome. So far nothing appeared to separate this castle from the many he had seen during his travels. Nothing stuck out as particularly praise-worthy or astonishing, not even the doorway's random appearance. It would take more than centuries-old tapestries and decor so opulent it bordered on garish to make the hunter quirk an eyebrow in surprise. Except for what awaited him on the other side of the door at the end of the hall. As he came into a lavish parlor, two young ladies stood to greet him: a young blonde haired girl and a somewhat younger redhead. Two Nobles with dresses so white their hair seemed all the more vivid in color.

"Good to see you again, D," the blonde said with a faint smirk and a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"Lilia..."

"It's been ages, hasn't it?" The young redhead nearly glided along the floor as she rushed to meet D, taking his hand as she flashed him a welcoming smile as if she were greeting a long lost brother.

" _** Well, looky here, it's Mia baby. ** _ "

Mia flushed as she dropped the hunter's hand then placed hers on her hips, "Hey, only Lilia gets to call me that!"

In a huff, Mia backed away and went to stand by Lilia, pursing her red lips as she hugged the former huntress' arm.

"Why are you here?" D asked, "What are your ties with the Nobles in this castle?"

An interesting question to ask of two young women he hadn't seen in years. D must have been uncharacteristically intrigued, especially considering their appearance in a nest of vampires with possible connections to the Sacred Ancestor that he was sent to destroy.

"We don't have time to chit-chat," Lilia replied frankly. "We need to take you to see  _ him _ . We'll explain on the way."

To humans, this castle might have appeared to be nothing more than a maze of ornate hallways and corridors. To which, that was the point. For any unlucky enough to have been taken by the Nobles for experimentation, the trick of the maze was to confuse those that were bold enough to try and escape. No matter which way they turned, or door they went through, each corridor or hallway was exactly the same as the one before, like an Escher maze designed by the devil himself. Many lost the will to keep going before being caught and returned to the dungeons below the castle, while others lost their minds. Those driven insane were done away with. The strong willed prisoners that managed to keep their sanity were turned and used like hunting dogs to capture fresh test subjects.

The point of these experiments? To find those capable of prolonging the longevity of a declining species. Something the Nobles' Sacred Ancestor had been striving to achieve.

" _** The same ol' song and dance, eh? I wonder, how does our little sweetie-pie factor in? ** _ "

Lilia stopped suddenly, causing Mia to bump into her from behind.

"Sweetie-what?" she asked, partially shocked and amused, "Are...are you two, like, together or something?"

D sighed heavily.

" _** What's it to you? Are you two together? ** _ "

"It's not really any of your business, Lefty..." Mia said, latching onto Lilia's arm again.

" **_ Well, same to you... _ ** "

Lilia rolled her eyes, "Yeesh, just stuff it. Look, we clued you in as best we could, D, but at this point, we know about as much as you do. This is why we're escorting you. There's supposed to be some big to-do with the Lord and Lady of this castle. It's why  _he's_ here."

Mia nodded in agreement, "Yes.  _ He _ brought us here because-"

"Because  _ he _ knew I would come..." D said.

"Kind of. I can't read you, but that girl... I can read her and she's attached to you somehow. Because of that connection,  _ he _ knew if she were to come, you would surely follow."

"So we were lured here..."

"That's one way of putting it," Lilia quipped.

"Lili, don't joke..."

D turned his eyes forward and continued down the hall toward their destination with a sudden urgency to his steps. Mia reached out and took his arm to stop him.

"D, wait. We don't know what  _his_ intentions are, but please, d-don't do anything rash."

The hunter's only response was a cold stare before jerking his arm loose, his black raiment fluttering behind him as he quickened his pace.

Soon D and the two young women entered an expansive throne room. Guards stood at every entrance into the grand hall where a large number of Nobles mingled about and conversed. All became quiet when the hunter crossed the polished floor. At the head of the room, a short series of steps led to two ornate seats which were occupied by two regally dressed Nobles, the  Baron Piotr Indrikov and Lady Élise Defleur. Behind them, another set of steps led to a more extravagant seat, a throne designated for one of higher status. On that throne, sat a haunting figure in shadow. The Baron and Lady stood upon D's arrival.

"So good of you to join us once again,"  the Noblewoman said with a hint of mocking to her greeting. "Begging your pardon if our being overly formal displeases you, Lord D. Suffice to say, we have been asked to do so by our liege."

Élise made a grand curtsy, sweeping the long folds of her garnet colored gown. The jewel studded pins that held her silver tresses twinkled in the light as she then tilted her head toward her Baron husband.

"Dearest, you forget yourself. Bow to his lordship."

There was something not quite right about the Baron as he corrected his posture and bowed at the waist. There was a vacancy in his sight which, added to the dark circles beneath his almond shaped eyes, made him seem all the more peculiar.

Then the two guards at the east entrance stood at attention and tapped the ends of their spear staffs to alert the crowd before opening the double doors, "Announcing our Lord Maxim and Lady Selene."

A strikingly beautiful woman with long, golden hair casually walked through, the train of her dress flowing like a heavenly blue river. The white silk roses along the plunging neckline added to her elegance, but did little to hide the swell of her chest. Behind her came a stern looking man with a white cape clasped at his right shoulder with a glittering ruby pin. His dark mane cascaded down past his shoulders, tied at the back with a gold clip. Neither appeared to be pleased as they passed D. Lilia and Mia stood on either side of him. Selene glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a look that suggested the young man was nothing more than an insignificant bug. Maxim didn't acknowledge the hunter in black at all as he walked passed.

Élise gestured to them as they were coming up to the dais,  "Dears, you would do well to properly greet our guest."

As they doubled back, Selene sighed heavily at the inconvenience. She paused her steps long enough to do a flimsy curtsy, accompanied by a snide smile before turning back. Maxim barely twitched his head for a bow.

"Well, I suppose that will have to do for the moment," sighed  Élise, "Now, where is Ivan?"

"The fool went to meet the mutt against my orders," Maxim's deep voice grumbled.

"And?"

"He died, practically on his knees begging for mercy," Maxim replied.

Selene chirped with a mocking laugh, "Bloody coward...and at the hands of that lowly waste of space, no less!" Selene turned and gave a more courteous gesture to the towering figure of darkness sitting leisurely on the throne, "Do pardon the human turn of phrase, sire, it shan't happen again."

"Indeed it shan't, Selene,"  Élise responded firmly, "I will not have vulgarity in this court. As for Ivan, as much as it pains me to say, had he survived I would not have welcomed back one who disgraced himself in such a manner. His failures will not be ours."

Selene sauntered about the dais then circled around Maxim.

"Too bad our Ivan turned out to be such a poor soldier. Such a lack of respect for authority, you should have been more firm with him. Maybe then he would have seen you as his Captain and not his brother..."

"What does it matter now?" Maxim cut his dark eyes at her, scowling at Selene's teasing.

"Perhaps the mutt can take his place..." Selene said with a laugh.

"That had better be a joke..." Maxim's eyes burned at such an insult, "I will not have that filth under my command."

"Oh, please, darling, don't take it so personally!"

"Enough!!"

Élise's booming voice drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Once again you forget yourselves. You insult this court with such childish nonsense. Cease this behavior immediately or I shall send the both of you after Ivan myself. As well as the mutt should she not prove useful. Is it not enough that we must lower the standards of this court to host such creatures..."

"Mother, dear," Selene teased with a grin, "you forget yourself."

Élise froze, then cleared her throat as she made a quick bow to the dark figure, "Forgive me, Milord... Again, old habits."

"Hmm, and speaking of the mutt," Selene spoke with a laugh in her voice as she glided down the dais steps to the main floor, giving D a mocking look as she passed, "I wonder where she is right now."

"I will be surprised if the runt makes it past my sentries," Maxim replied.

"Surprised, eh? With your little tinker toys? I suppose it may not matter, as she'll certainly be hip deep in trouble if she makes it all the way here."

Selene waved her hand about the air, a number of gold bangles clinking along her arm as she did so. A fog crept up from the floor and rose up above the crowd, taking shape into a large screen-like structure.

 

After she kicked open the large double doors and cleared the grand marble foyer, Nadia was making her way through the northern wing of the castle. Statues and busts placed at various points gave the eerie impression that their eyes were following her. Nadia paused for a moment in the middle of another dark, empty foyer. Her memory of this place was not what it used to be, and without a certain young man to help, she had little patience for searching every room until she found who she was looking for. Then a thought crossed her mind. Forming her strategy, the huntress snapped her fingers and made an affirming nod.

"Time to make some trouble," Nadia whispered to herself.

To her right was a wide staircase, and at its top was a pair of intricately carved doors. Beside them was a strange looking device. Of the few identical sets of stairs in this foyer with their own elaborate doors, this particular pair were the only ones with a computing machine attached to them. Something important must be behind them to require being locked and secured by a computer that ran identity scans. Nadia looked over the machine, finding a hand scanner and a port big enough for a finger to be inserted. The young huntress pushed a few random buttons then tried to pry open the doors.

The computer buzzed loudly then stated firmly in a male voice, "Entry is sealed... Authorization required..."

"Hmm, what kind of authorization?" Nadia asked. Not expecting an answer, the girl shook her head in disbelief when the computer responded back.

"Without special clearance, only those of the  Drakonovich/Indrikov bloodline may pass, save for the Sacred Ancestor and his honored descendants..."

Nadia chuckled, "That's it? And here I thought this was going to be hard. Alright, what do I do?"

"Place your hands on the scanner for print analysis, then insert an index finger into the port for DNA extraction..."

Nadia removed her gloves and stuffed them into her pocket, then did as instructed, lining up her hands on the glass as a green light ran up and down the screen. Upon sticking her finger into the port, she winced as something punctured her fingertip.

"Analysis in progress, please wait... Analysis complete. Welcome, Anastasia Aurelia  Drakonovich Indrikova..."

"Alvarez," Nadia muttered under her breath. "And that's not how you say it," she scolded the computer, "it's 'Ahna-stah-seeya'. I may not like my name but the least you can do is pronounce it right, you dillhole."

"Apologies," replied the machine, "This computer is not programmed to recognize pronunciation..."

"Whatever. Now let me in already."

"Access denied..."

"What the hell! I did what you said, you smarmy bastard, open up."

"Access denied... User has been issued a permanent lockout by an Administrator... Only an Administrator can grant access..."

Nadia pursed her lips, scowling at the computer, "Fine. We'll do things my way then."

The matron walked over and stood in front of the doors, then carefully examined them. As she knew this entryway was more than likely fortified, trying to break it down with her own strength would be a waste of effort. She then bent down and twisted the thick heel of her boot, taking out a small wad of putty wrapped in plastic. Then she twisted the heel of her other boot and took out a bag of tiny metal sticks connected with wire. Nadia took small pieces of the putty and lightly mashed them into various parts of the doors, then stuck the ends of the metal sticks in each piece. After she was done, one small stick hung free. A miniature detonator, and the wire that ran from it was an incendiary line. Nadia pushed the button on the head of the detonator, then quickly marched down the stairs as she whispered a countdown. The instant she touched the middle step there came several loud pops like gunfire. Looking back, she grinned deviously to herself while the doors fell apart and a series of sirens began to blare.

"Heh heh, let the games begin," she chuckled.

There came a thunderous sound of footsteps stampeding from all directions. There were some that sounded slower and much heavier. From the bigger hallway entrances and from hidden side doors, castle guards came running with spears and swords. And with them, stomped giant armed robots.

"There's the intruder!" called at one guard who appeared to be the leader in charge, "Capture her at all costs. Alive, preferably."

Nadia chuckled, smirking at the guards inching toward her as she braced for a run, then immediately turned back and raced up the stairs and through the newly opened doorway. Beams of hot lasers shot past as she ran down the dim corridor, blowing suits of armor and stone statues to pieces as they missed their intended target. She laughed when she heard one of the guards shouting to set the lasers to stun rather than kill.

Something up ahead caught her eye; a figure in the shadows darting down one of the dark hallways. Nadia couldn't make anything out from the figure except for a wisp of white fabric at their feet. Suddenly a gaping hole opened up in the middle of the floor. The huntress just barely caught herself in time, her arms waving wildly as she stumbled back. For a moment she paused and glanced down into the darkness. There was a slant to the masonry at the base of a long ladder. The guards and their robots were getting closer with every second. With no time to waste, Nadia jumped. She fell several yards before landing gracefully like a cat, then let gravity take over as she slid down on her feet to where ever the slanting stonework went.

She didn't have far to go as the sliding path ended sharply just before a long passageway lined with giant metal statues, after which was another set of stairs. Nadia lost her train of thought staring up at the menacing metal monsters and their equally giant axes. A wave of pounding feet echoed off the walls. The guards were suddenly at her back. Nadia ran. As she did so, the eyes of the metal giants lit up, their heavy limbs squealing as they raised their axe blades high. The nimble young woman dodged and tumbled, narrowly missing being sliced in half as the axes came down as she sped toward the staircase. The horde of vampire guards were not but a few yards behind her as she hit the top of the stairs and barreled her way through the doors. To her mind, another tedious foyer, although this one at least seemed to be taking her where she needed to go.

_'Just a bit longer,' _ she thought,  ' _Have some fun cracking a few skulls, then let them catch me... these idiots can bring me right to 'em.'_

Marble columns ran along the walls, fixed with brightly lit candelabras. At the end, a red haired girl stood in front of another set of gilded doors.

Nadia stopped in her tracks.

The girl popped like a bubble and disappeared. Then the doors behind where she had stood were thrown open just as a small number of the guards chasing the huntress came storming in.

A blonde haired girl in a white dress called out from the doorway, "Hey!"

"I'm kinda busy at the moment," Nadia shouted back, "Ah shit!"

Two guards tried to grab her from behind. When she slipped from their grasps, they tried to beat her with their spears. Nadia scolded herself mentally for not taking the time to practice more with these types of weapons when she should have. This was going to take some extra trickery on her part to rid these men of their weapons. After dodging another series of swings, she bolted toward one of the marble columns, the guards at her heels. With unnatural ease, she ran up part of the column and back-flipped over the two guards as they brought up their spears to hurl them. She grabbed one spear in the midst of her flip, snapping it in half as she landed.

The unarmed guard grabbed her from behind, then grunted loudly when she stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut. As he stumbled back in a daze, his partner swung his spear to knock her off her feet. With a back handspring, Nadia avoided the blow and somersaulted over the staff as the guard reversed his swing. Like she had done just a barely minute before, she grabbed the spear from the guard's grip and broke it across her knee. Although they were both now unarmed, the two guards came at her again, expecting to tackle her to the ground. Nadia somersaulted over their arms, rolled across the floor and grabbed the other broken spear. She whirled them in her grasp then jabbed the spear heads under her arms and into the chests of the guards as then ran up. As they withered into dust, their follow guardsmen swarmed in. Nadia took the opportunity to launch the broken spear heads like javelins into the horde, hitting two more guards in the chest. Their remaining numbers were still overwhelming, though. Had this been a fight to the death, she would've reconsidered using her alternative firepower. However, she would save that for when she really needed it. There was no point in wasting the effort when she was simply biding her time thinning out their ranks before she felt like being caught. And, neither was she going to waste the power of her laser daggers. Nadia glanced back to the blonde girl at the door. She had a pair of guards on either side of her. Then Nadia glanced back at the horde coming for her.

"Here, catch!" the girl shouted as she hurled a spear she nabbed from one of the guards beside her.

Nadia leapt and snatched it from the air, twirling the staff and stabbing the spear head into the stone floor. Then, with a tight grip on the staff, she used her momentum to swing her body around and smashed her feet into the face of an incoming guard. As the force of her blow knocked the guard back into a group running up behind him, Nadia landed almost kneeling. The guards that narrowly missed being bowled over came after her, swarming around her on all sides.

***

 

The huntress had no way of knowing, of course, that her actions were being watched all this time. Her audience was the bewildered Nobles who were stunned by the unexpected prowess of one whom they saw as a lesser being. A lowly dhampir able to best members of an elite guard of highly trained vampire soldiers? It should be impossible. But yet, their proof was made obvious as they watched the girl turn her body, spinning on her feet as she whirled the staff of her spear about her neck. The flourishing move of her attack sent the heads of the guards soaring.

Selene was slightly impressed, "Hm, I was joking before but perhaps with some proper training, the runt could be a replacement for Ivan."

Maxim narrowed his eyes at his sister's remark.

Although she was seen earlier standing before the doorway, Mia had actually not left D's side where they stood near the dais. What Nadia had seen was only a mental projection Mia had made of herself. She was also the figure that had activated the trap in the floor. Mia leaned and whispered at the hunter.

"D...she's amazing. She fights like you do. Did you teach her that?"

"I did not..." D replied, shaking his head.

Nadia dropped to her knees and leaned back as she slid across the floor, under the swords that sought to cut her down. After a quick dodge of gunfire, she rolled to a kneel. Before she could move any further, she looked up to meet a pair of spears pointing at her face. She looked up to two other guards, more imperial in dress than the ones that had been chasing her.

"Heh, guess the fun's over," she muttered.

"Get up," one guard commanded.

The one guard kept the huntress at bay, ordering her to be still while the other bound her hands in shackles. Then they both grabbed her by the arms and ushered her through the doorway. The crowd of Nobles parted as Nadia was forcefully shoved ahead, the guards keeping their spears pointed at her back as they ordered her to move forward. The smug expression she wore appeared odd to those who watched her march through the room. A look of satisfaction was the last thing a prisoner should be wearing, but they didn't know that this had her plan all along. Her parade ended some feet from the dais. Nadia gave D a wink before two guards flanked her.

"Well, well, the lost prodigal child returns,"  Élise announced, "Many thanks for gracing us with your presence."

"De nada, bruja," Nadia smirked.

"Mind your tongue, young one,"  Élise stated firmly, although the calm on her face faltered, "I will not have that dog language spoken in this court."

Nadia scowled at the Noblewoman. Then for a moment her sight fell on the Baron who stood off to the side of the dais. The moment he turned his head and caught her gaze, something in him changed.

Piotr Indrikov shook his head to clear his mind, as if it had been in a fog. The deep green of his eyes became brighter as he focused on the girl staring up at him. Her face... he knew her somehow. He made a low gasp as the thought struck him.

"M-maria?!"

Nadia jerked at the mention of that name.

"No..." Piotr corrected himself as he examined her more thoroughly, "Ana... My Ana, you've come back to me!"

The Baron hurried toward her, hoping to embrace his missing child, only to be met with a blazing green laser dagger pointed at him -- one that Nadia managed to grab despite her hands being cuffed. Even the guards standing next to her weren't fast enough to stop her, the most they could do was stand poised for action.

"Back off, pal," Nadia commanded, "These chains won't hold me back, I will end you if you take another step."

"My darling girl, you would take arms against me?" Piotr stood aghast, the light of the young woman's dagger highlighting the streaks of silver in his black hair.

Nadia scrunched her face in confusion, "Why are you calling me that? Who even are you?!"

"Ana, how can you not know me? I'm-"

"He's your father, you daft idiot," Selene suddenly barked, her crossed arms accentuating her bust.

"Selene, my child, you speak out of turn!" Piotr shouted. There weren't many present who could recall that last time the Baron raised his voice in anger.

"Yes, Selene, wait your turn," Nadia said with a smirk, "Or would the pampered puta like to die next?"

Selene's eyes went red as her angelic features twisted with rage, "You mongrel wretch!!"

The Noblewoman's figure blurred then vanished. A second later she flashed in front of Nadia and slapped the back of her hand across the huntress' cheek with such force that had the girl been human her head would've been knocked off and sent clear across the room.

Nadia swirled her tongue about her mouth and spat out a bit of blood, a loose tooth clattering along the floor. Selene's outburst had no effect on her as she made another snide grin. 

Piotr grabbed Selene by the wrist and pulled her back, "Away with you, child!"

Again  Élise raised her voice and ordered the room silent. She glared all the more menacingly at the matron.

"I have had enough of this! Clearly I should have finished you off when I had the chance. It would have saved me from having to construct the beasts that obviously failed in their task." When she noticed Nadia's perplexed look, she smiled haughtily, "Yes, my child. Mutants engineered with your scent encoded into their very genetic makeup...to track you down no matter where you went. Not an easy task, of course. Took me centuries to get it right, but something had to be done to correct the mistake that human made when he failed the mission I hired him for."

Piotr was astounded by this, " Élise...you knew...you knew this whole time? She was alive all these years and yet you said nothing?! Mariana, where is she?" Piotr then turned back to Nadia, "My child, where is your mother?!"

For a moment, Nadia couldn't speak as she stood shaking. Every fiber of her being burned with a fierce anger.

"Where is my Maria?" Piotr asked once more.

"Ask her," Nadia replied, tossing her chin up to the Noblewoman who stood reveling in the hatred that wafted from the young woman, "She's the one who killed her..."

Piotr faltered as he looked back to  Élise, "Y-you killed her?"

"That...bitch...had Ivan restrain me," Nadia went on, fighting to say every word, "Then...she took my mother...and tore her throat out right IN FRONT OF ME!!"

As Nadia seethed with rage, Piotr turned his equally vengeful sight from  Élise to Mia, who was clinging to Lilia.

"You there, you are our Lord's telepath, correct?" he asked.

Mia slowly nodded.

"Does my daughter speak the truth?"

"Y-yes," she replied.

"Come, prove it to me."

Élise suddenly twitched nervously. For over a millennium, she had weaved a spell to keep the truth hidden. Her web of lies began to crumble when Mia gingerly placed a hand on Nadia's head and cast her memories onto the misty screen.

***

For the Baron, hardly any time had passed since he last saw his daughter. He had no knowledge of the passing centuries. 

In reality, his mind had been locked in a dream, and for some time before Mariana had tried to escape the castle. In the Baron's catatonic state, Élise would do as she pleased. When Mariana would confront him about the Noblewoman's treatment of her daughter, he would merely look at her and ask why a lowly dhampir child would be any of his concern. As she lay huddled with a young Nadia in her arms, she would tell stories from her home that had been passed down through the years. Stories about a man who struck fear in the Nobles. She prayed nightly that those stories were true, hoping that one day that man clad all in black would come. When she could no longer wait, she roused Nadia from her sleep and ran with her. They had scarcely made it though the dungeons before they were caught.

Élise, Maxim, Selene, and Ivan all stood cackling in the shadows, the torch light giving their red eyes an eerie glow.

Ivan flashed behind them and pulled Nadia from Mariana's grasp.

"Trying to run away, eh, little one?" he laughed as she pushed Mariana aside.

Nadia, just barely five, could only whimper as Ivan gripped her by her tiny arms.

"Stealing Father's prized failure," Selene said as she grabbed Mariana then tossed her to the floor at  Élise's feet, "There can be but one punishment."

"Indeed,"  said Élise.

Then both Nadia and Mariana screamed when  Élise pulled the woman up, yanked her head back by her hair and sank her fangs into Mariana's throat. Mariana's screams became gargled with blood as Élise ripped out part of her neck. Spitting out the chunk of flesh, she then shoved the woman to Maxim.

"Do what you will, but do it quick. Then get rid of her."

Maxim then made a rare, fearsome smile before sticking his own fangs into the dying Mariana. Selene joined him, taking the woman's arm and biting into her wrist.

"What about the mutt," Ivan asked as  Élise was walking away, while Nadia cried for her mother.

"Shut her up." Then  Élise left.

"With pleasure!"

Then Nadia was smacked across the room, her head hitting the brick wall hard. All she saw before blacking out was her mother's body dropping to the floor.

Mia delved further into Nadia's mind.

Élise relished in her husband's seat of power while he stood by in a stupor. For nearly a year, a frightened Nadia was at her mercy. When she refused to drink from human slaves, Élise would have the child locked away and starved until she did.

Maxim would ignore her, while Selene and Ivan delighted in treating the girl like an animal. Their reprimands for every misstep left Nadia bloody and bruised. Sometimes they did it on Élise's command, other times they did it simply because they felt like it. And, when Nadia would look to her father for help, her entreaties fell on deaf ears.

The humans held prisoner in the dungeons were of no help either, save for two. A young boy about fourteen, Malo, and his twelve year old sister, Sienna. They gave Nadia the comfort she was desperate for, calling her 'Annie' and singing lullabies to help her sleep. They even went so far as to share their meager meals so she wouldn't go mad with hunger. Then came the night they lost what little they had to make their escape.

In the twilight hours before morning, one of the lesser vampires working at the castle as a servant made an error in their tasks, failing to properly lock a door to a maintenance tunnel. An error that Malo took full advantage of. With Sienna and Nadia following close behind, he navigated the tunnel until they reached an old rusted grate.

"Can you break it, bro?" Sienna asked

"Can't be too hard, look! It's already crumbling," Malo replied as he wedged a plank of wood he found between the rusty bars to pry them apart.

For him it looked like an easy enough task but it turned out to be more than he bargained for. By the time he was able to break off one bar, siren alerts began to sound.

"Crap! Here, you guys squeeze on through," Malo used his strength to bend another bar as best he could to widen the space.

Voices echoed from close behind.

"Malo, they're coming!" Sienna had just helped Nadia through. Then she noticed Malo wasn't coming through as well, "Hurry up!"

"I'm too big...and they're gonna be here any second. You guys are gonna have to make a break for it."

"But what about you, big bro?" Nadia squeaked as she clung to Sienna's waist.

"Don't worry about me, Annie," Malo said with a wink, "Go with Sienna, I'll hold those creeps off."

"So we're 'creeps' now, eh?"

The children gasped and screamed as two Noble servants appeared behind them.

"Go, tell the masters we found them," said one servant to the other.

The one servant vanished back down the tunnel while the other gave Malo a hungry stare.

Malo turned back to the two girls, "You gotta run! GO!!"

Sienna ran as fast as she could with Nadia running beside her, keeping a firm grip on the girl's tiny hand while Nadia held tight to her doll. The sound of her brother's cries echoed in the air. They kept close to the stone walls until they reached the trimmed hedges of the front courtyard. Sienna stopped for a moment to catch her breath at the corner of the lush wall of greenery. From here they could see the reflection pond in the central courtyard.

Nadia sensed a creeping feeling and looked ahead, then gasped.

"Oh no..." Sienna whispered sadly to herself as she clutched Nadia to her chest.

"There you are, my  little zvezda..."

Ivan stood leaning with unnatural ease against the tall hedge, lightly smelling the scent of an artificial rose held daintily in his fingers.

Sienna screamed when he bared his fangs. At her wits end, she took Nadia's hand and fled, running blindly while Ivan gave chase. She didn't make it that far before yelping in pain, then collapsing to the stone path. Nadia stood trembling at the sight of Ivan's rose sticking out from Sienna's back.

"What's the matter,  little zvezda? Don't you want to play with your big brother?"

Nadia stumbled as she tried to run.

Ivan was on top of her in seconds, dropping the girl to the ground at the base of the reflection pond. He wrapped his hands around Nadia's throat.

"You're nothing but a filthy, mongrel failure! So, why?!" Ivan spat as he squeezed harder, "Why are you his favorite?!"

Ivan pulled Nadia toward the pond as she gagged and clawed at his hands. Then he plunged her upper body under the water.

All Nadia could see was his shadowy form, his blazing red eyes and gleaming fangs, choking on cold water as she squirmed and kicked her legs. She was growing weaker and weaker, her bloodshot eyes slowly rolling back just as the sky overhead started to become lighter in color. Then she heard Ivan howl in pain as his skin began to burn. Dawn had come. Suddenly his hands left her as he disappeared. Nadia slowly drifted deeper into the pond, too weak to move while water seeped into her.

_'Mama...'_ The image of Mariana flashed as Nadia's mind was fading.

Just then, as she was about to slip away, her body was pulled from the water. Coughing and hacking, she looked up to see Sienna.

"Look, Annie...the sun. It came and...chased the monsters way..."

"Sissy, get up," Nadia whimpered when Sienna crumpled to the ground.

"Annie...go...get away from here." As blood trickled from Sienna's mouth, she smiled, then breathed her last.

With security momentarily stalled, Nadia used her supernatural traits to skitter up the stone wall of the castle's perimeter, then ran as far as her legs would take her. She lost track of time and all sense of where she was. Soon it became cold. Then snow covered the ground. In a thicket of trees she fell to the ground, her feet too numb to keep walking. There was a hollow tree nearby. Crawling inside, the child curled up into ball and cried herself to sleep.

***

Mia took her hand from Nadia's brow and meekly stepped away.

"So that was your gambit, eh,  _ mother _ ? Track me down with mutants and mercenaries and kill me so you could keep up this façade..."

When Nadia opened her eyes, she locked her sight onto the Noblewoman standing nervously on the dais. As did the Baron.

"Traitorous witch..." Piotr uttered through clenched teeth, "You usurped my authority, killed my Maria, and sought to do the same with my Ana..." Flying up the steps of the dais, he gripped Élise by the throat, "No wonder you used sorcery against me, for such treason I should have you staked here and now!"

"Father!"

"Silence, Selene! You would do well to keep that forked tongue behind your teeth... My own flesh and blood...all of you have betrayed me. Guards, seize them."

The remaining guards slapped the same heavy manacles on Maxim and Selene as they had done previously with Nadia, then ordered them on their knees and awaited further instruction. Meanwhile, Piotr still gripped Élise by the neck.

"I should not care to hear your reason, but I want to know... Why? Why, Élise?"

Élise struggled to speak as she held onto the Baron's wrist, "We...were so close...to reaching our goal. To reclaim...our family's place...among the Greater Nobility. Then you...had to go...and fall in love...with a human. Not only...did you abandon...your work...but you sought...to replace me...didn't you? We betrayed you...dear husband? You...betrayed us first...with that woman...and her vile...half-breed whelp."

Piotr's contemptuous look only grew deeper.

"As I stated before," he said, "I should have you staked immediately." Then Piotr released the Noblewoman. "But, I shall leave your fate, as well as Maxim and Selene's, up to our liege."

The Baron stepped to the side, flourishing his fur trimmed cape as he faced the shadowed figure. Although his face couldn't be seen, the giant of a man gave off the feeling that he was amused.

"Your will, sire," Piotr said, his right fist clamped to his heart as he bowed, "whatever it may be, it shall be done."

The towering shadow stood as whispers began to float through the Nobles standing idly by.

As the light of the room revealed his face, Nadia's eyes went wide. Looking to D as he stood off to the side with Mia and Lilia, she tilted her head and gestured toward the Sacred Ancestor with a questioning look.  _'Why do you look so much like him? You couldn't be-'_

Then a deep voice spoke, drawing attention to the king of Nobles.

"Baron..." he said as he pointed to Nadia, "This was the child you meant to be your success?"

"Yes, sire," Piotr replied, "But the experiments did not end as I had intended."

"And why is that?"

"Because...I could not go through with them. Her body was too weak to support the gem I created to magnify her power...had I used it, it would have left her a mindless berserker. You would have ordered me to destroy her..." Piotr turned to Nadia as he continued, "and I cared too deeply for my child to bestow that kind of fate."

"I see," replied the Ancestor, "I have waited nearly two millenia for a final report only to hear your results were a failure. Yet, the Lady Defleur says otherwise. Tell me, why have you summoned me here?"

Élise met the Sacred Ancestor's command with a deep curtsy, "If I may speak freely, Milord, it was because I felt the gem itself could prove useful. Along with three others I created myself. In your hands, these experiments may yet bear fruit...four more successes to add to your legacy. And with your power behind them, they could be the veritable Four Horsemen to usher in a new age."

"Interesting..." The Sacred Ancestor then gestured to Nadia, "You there, you are a Vampire Hunter, correct?"

Nadia, staggered by his gaze, could only nod in response.

"Did the humans in that village hire you to come here?"

Again, Nadia could only nod.

"I see, yet I sense in you a desire for vengeance more so than money..." The towering Noble King then addressed the room, "Three Nobles have been charged with treason. These two can await their punishment in the dungeons," he said as he gestured to Maxim and Selene. "Lady Defleur, however..."

The Sacred Ancestor addressed Nadia once more.

"Would you like to be the one to execute her?"

Nadia replied with a devious grin.

"This should be enlightening."

"M-milord-?" Élise stammered.

"Silence, woman... You are to battle this hunter. Should you survive, we shall discuss the matter of these experiments further."

Élise bowed her head, "If that is your will, sire..." Then the Noblewoman turned to the Baron, "Be patient, dearest husband, in a moment I shall rid you of your cowardice."

The Lady Defleur stood at the base of the dais, just a yard or so away from Nadia.

"Any last words? Parting sentiments for your fellow hunter, perhaps? If you'd like, I may be generous enough to grant you a few seconds to beg for mercy..."

When Nadia replied with silence, the Noblewoman's features soured.

As Élise raised her delicate hand, a shard of crystal materialized at her fingertips, "So be it, stripling!"

Then Élise suddenly froze.

The young woman's voice began to softly float about the air, singing in a language long forgotten by many. When she stopped, a darkness fell across Nadia's countenance. Even the guards holding her at spear-point seemed on edge. A fierce lust to kill emanated from her being as her eyes began to glow. A puddle of black pooled at the huntress' feet, drawing in the shadows around her. As the pool of shadow expanded to include the two guards, there came the sound of rustling leaves. Then the heads of the two guards were parted from their bodies just as two spear-like shadows pierced their hearts from behind. There came immediate gasps of shock. Then more calls of surprise came as Nadia looked left, then right. More shadows had erupted from the floor, taking out the guards that stood on either side of the throne room.

"Your parlor tricks do not frighten me, child!" Élise exclaimed. She then prepared to send her crystal shard flying but suddenly stopped again.

Wind whirled about Nadia's feet, spiraling up her body as she brought her arms up to her chest. As she crossed them at the wrists slightly, she braced herself then pulled the chains apart, regaining full use of her limbs.

"Th-that's not possible..." Élise's jaw went slack. "Not even Nobles can break those chains. Don't just stand there, you fools, seize her! All of you!" Élise commanded the remaining guards as well her Noble guests.

Nadia took a dagger in her right hand then motioned the laser blade into the length of a sword just as her left hand engulfed itself in black flames. She dodged and twisted about, avoiding the blows of the vampires that came for her. Many lost a limb or two before she stuck her blade in their chests while others were set ablaze, reduced to ash in seconds.

Élise stood shuddering at the sight.

Almost as quickly as the fight had begun, it then came to a stop when a shout echoed off the walls.

Nadia turned her crimson eyes back to the Noblewoman.

"No! Impossible! This can not be..." Élise practically screamed, "La flamme diabolique!"

"What nonsense are you spitting out now, you damned twat?"

"The black flames of that yellowed eyed witch...she was only a myth!"

Nadia rolled her eyes derisively, "Oh, for fuck's sake, I've had enough of this!" The huntress then changed her stance and launched herself toward Élise, the blade of her sword set to pierce the Noblewoman's chest. But before the she could land the strike, Nadia's body was halted in midair.

As the girl flinched from the dense pressure pushing in on her, the Sacred Ancestor stepped away from his throne and descended the topmost tier of the dais, his right hand outstretched. As he reached the midlevel, he motioned for Élise and Piotr to step aside.

"This is intriguing," he said amusedly. "Baron, you say she was too weak as a child... She is certainly stronger now. Indeed, my dear, you have much power flowing inside you..."

The towering Ancestor approached further. As he did so, a silvery light flashed.

With his sword drawn, D set himself between Nadia and the Noble King.

But the Sacred Ancestor did not falter in his step.

"Out of the way..."

The Ancestor's eyes became alight, then an unseen force lifted D from the ground and sent him soaring back to where he came and pinned him against the wall. Then surprisingly, Mia and Lilia were sent to join him. The Sacred Ancestor extended his left hand out toward Piotr. In his palm appeared a bright red gem; the light reflecting off its many sides showered the room with varying sparkles of color.

"Baron, is this the gem of which you speak?"

"Y-yes...it is." Piotr hung his head. Although aware of what the response might be, still he pleaded, "Please, Milord, I beg of you...Not my Ana..."

"Do not grovel before me," the Sacred Ancestor commanded, "This is what you promised, and I shall take it as I see fit."

Nadia's body then twisted in the air as her sword was knocked from her grip. As the red gem floated toward her, her form straightened with her arms held up, as if she were tied to an invisible rack.

The corners of the Sacred Ancestor's lips twitched, "Four horsemen to usher in a new age... Which shall you be, though? Surely not Death...he rides a pale horse..." He cast his gaze to D for a moment, then looked back to the struggling huntress. "All that fire and rage you carry inside you..."

The red gem hovered for a moment.

Nadia convulsed in pain, her voice caught in her throat as a void appeared in her chest. A dim light pulsated within. Her heart. Slowly the gem began to fuse itself to her. Then her choked screams were set loose.

While Maxim was unmoved, Élise and Selene watched with sadistic glee.

Piotr stood frozen, astounded at the sight of his child writhing in agony.

"Help...me...please..." Nadia wearily looked to D as he struggled to free himself from the force that held him back. Then she fainted.

With the fusion complete, the Sacred Ancestor waved his hand.

An empty space opened in the floor beneath the young woman, slowly pulling her under to a place deep within the castle as the hunter in black bellowed her name.

 

 

 

  
  
End Chapter 10  
____________________________________________  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllrighty then... the proverbial shit has hit the fan...
> 
> First I do one Lord of the Rings homage with Nady's fight with the guards, the 'under the arms' jabs with the spears like Legolas. Then I had to go and do another one by referencing Gandalf's 'forked tongue' line from Two Towers. I couldn't help myself.  
> Then I get toward the end with the gem and I'm like, "Fucking hell! Can I do anything that doesn't harken back to Sailor Moon???"  
> Apparently not...
> 
> Anyway... Pretty sure this chapter was a hard pill to swallow but I hope y'all enjoyed it. 
> 
> And before anyone asks, I'm already working on the next chapter.


	16. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again D and Nadia have been separated, and a gem with a mysterious power lay embedded in Nadia's chest. Where could she be, and what's to become of the young huntress if its power is unleashed? And, should they be reunited, what are they to do when no one can be trusted and enemies lurk around every corner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah, there's a scene in here that's going to be difficult. If anyone feels it's too uncomfortable to read, feel free to skip ahead with the rest of the chapter.

 

The space was filled with total darkness, not a speck of light for their supernatural eyes to see with, only their sensitive touch could alert their other senses as to what might surround them. The floor underneath them was cold stone, was it possible they were in a dungeon? A square shaped light appeared in the wall nearby, then several more. A wall of monitor screens. Now they could see that they were in an old, disused surveillance room.

"What the hell is this crap? Why is  _he_ punishing us?" Lilia huffed as she leaned against the wall to the left of the monitors.

Mia stood close by. Shaking her head, she replied, "I have no idea." Then she turned to D, "Do you?"

Adjacent to them toward the center of the room, D stood with his arms crossed. They had been taken captive in a sense. D, along with Mia and Lilia, had been relieved of weaponry. In the process of his sword being taken there was a struggle, during which his left hand had been severed.  
Although the light hitting him from behind cast his countenance in shadow, the two young Nobles could see his eyes narrow as he stared at the floor.

"We're in the way. Or I am, at least," he said.

Lilia rolled her eyes, "I see...  _We_ aren't being punished, we're just your glorified babysitters."

"So it would seem."

"This sucks..."

"Indeed."

"It's possible we're not being punished, but it sure feels that way," Mia interjected as she glanced about the room. "This room's been sealed with extremely powerful magic, there's no possible way out. I can't sense anything or anyone... I can't even make use of my projections."

Lilia pounded the wall with her fist, "That's just great. We might as well be stranded on another planet!"

"D?" Mia gently touched her hand to his arm, "Do you think Nadia's alright?"

 

There was faint, throbbing pain in her chest and head as Nadia slowly blinked open her eyes. In fact, her whole body ached. Looking down, she saw that her torso had been stripped down to her black cami bra. Her jeans and boots were still intact, but her holsters and remaining dagger had been removed. She then scanned the room to get her bearings. As she took in the sight of what looked like a medieval laboratory, she noticed she couldn't move her arms. She had been shackled again, this time to a stone wall. As she struggled to free herself, a calm voice called to her from the other side of the lab.

"I wouldn't bother trying. Those manacles are from a much stronger stock than the ones you broke out of before."

"Who the hell are you?" Nadia snapped as she jostled her arms again.

From behind a set of bookshelves, a slim man in a white lab coat stepped out. Cradling a book in one hand as he adjusted the strange spectacles sliding down his nose, he seemed like an ordinary scientist, or a technician of some kind. Clapping the book shut, he placed it on a table then turned to the glaring young woman. His weak smile revealed his true nature, white fangs gleaming in the light of the fireplace behind him.

"You may call me Doctor Mimas," he said, brushing back the mop of hair that hung down to his shoulders like straw. "I  was the vassal of Lord Cronus, but seeing as you turned him into dust, my servitude now falls to his daughter, milady Demetria... She also happens to be your brother's first lieutenant."

Nadia sarcastically tossed her hands up, "Like I care..."

Suddenly the doctor rushed toward her, hovering his face close to hers as he braced against the wall.

"Oh, if I were you I'd care very much," Mimas said with a maniacal glint in his eye, "As you get to be my pet for the time being. And by milady's orders, I can do with you as I please while examining the effects of the gem inside you..." Mimas brought his hands down to Nadia's hips, then slowly ran them up her body and held the sides of her chest, "And, my dear, you have such shapely assets for me to research..."

"Don't touch me!" Nadia jerked her leg up and kicked the doctor in the gut, knocking him back across the room.

Mimas righted himself. For a few seconds he gave a venomous stare, then readjusted his spectacles.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, hunter. You may be strong, but you won't be leaving those manacles any time soon. Nor would I rely on those flames of yours. See this?" Mimas picked up a glass syringe, "This serum was designed to suppress such bothersome traits. Lesser Nobles and dhampirs like yourself are easier to examine when they can't use their abilities. Of course, I should have done something to lessen that strength of yours more, or at least thought to shackle those lovely legs. But no matter, I like it when my pets struggle."

Mimas turned away and went to work at his lab table, pulling together file folders, test tubes, and empty syringes. He had beakers filled with different colored liquids, and all manner of surgical tools. Nadia jerked and strained her arms trying to free herself.

Keeping his back to her, the doctor chuckled to himself as he glossed over the scalpel in his grip, "Don't worry... I promise I won't hurt you too much."

The Doctor seemed rather amused with himself, possibly enjoying the thought of what he planned to do as he hummed quietly. Although Nadia drooped her head, she kept her eyes on him. She then steadied herself and grit her teeth.

"You've gone quiet there, pet. Perhaps now you're ready to cooperate," Mimas said as he prepared a syringe with a sleeping draught. "I'll have a good look at that gem, as well as those perky tits of yours. Then, when you wake, you'll have a nice rewar-gah!!"

Mimas looked down. Sticking out of his chest was a glowing laser blade.

Standing behind him as he slowly crumbled to ash was Nadia. Having broken her own thumbs to slip out of her shackles, she silenced her movements as she crossed the floor and took back her dagger just as her bones healed, then stabbed the odious Noble.

"Nighty-night, pendejo..." the huntress grimaced as she spat on what remained of Doctor Mimas. Once her clothes and weapon were back in order, she looped her scarf about her neck and left.

The dimly lit stone hallway beyond the laboratory seemed to go on longer than it should have. For as long as she had been walking, Nadia had thought she would've encountered something different along the way, like other hallways or doors leading to other parts of the castle. She stopped for a moment. It was possible she might have to double back to the lab and look for another path to take. She closed her eyes to think. Then, a peculiar wind gently blew past her. There were no windows here, only stone walls for as far as she could see; this wind was an impossibility. Nadia snapped open her eyes and nearly fell back in surprise. Just ahead of the matron, the hallway had changed. There was an adjacent corridor to her right, and at the end was a weirdly shaped door. Options were slim. She could either turn back or move forward. Taking a chance, Nadia pushed open the heavy door. What greeted her on the other side left her speechless.  
A red sky. No sun or moon overhead. A few yards away was a wall of fallen stone.  
Climbing up the haphazard wall and seeing what lay beyond, Nadia thought she was going crazy. A vast rocky dessert ran for miles in every direction. There were dead trees here and there, and off in the distance there looked to be a mountain. Standing on the ledge of the wall, the warm, humid air that blustered through the matron's hair sent an unnerving chill down her spine. This shouldn't be possible, but then she remembered she was in a Noble's castle, with technology capable of doing just about anything a Noble could think of. It was staggering to think of the kind of science that could produce such a vast landscape inside a solid structure, atmosphere and all. Nadia shook away the thoughts, then dropped down the other side of the wall and marched onward. She didn't have the time to dwell on tedious details. She needed to find D, and a way to get rid of the gem the Sacred Ancestor put inside her.  
It was about a two mile walk from the stone wall to the mountain. During this time the wind changed from gentle breezes to strong gusts, tossing up bits of sand and rolling pebbles and fallen branches across the dried out terrain. Upon closer inspection, there was a wide opening at the mountain base. As Nadia drew closer, a figure emerged from the darkness. She narrowed her eyes as she stopped some yards shy of the mountain opening.

"Greetings, runt..." Maxim said with a rare smirk, "I see the good Doctor has failed. But, it matters not. I shall find out for myself what that gem is capable of."

Nadia tensed and reached for her dagger.

"Stay your hand, child," Maxim commanded, "I am the one to decide the matters of this duel. Therefore you shall fight with the weapon of my choosing. Now, throw away that dagger of yours."

Sighing heavily, the huntress took her dagger from its holster and tossed it aside. Satisfied by this, Maxim reached behind him and produced a sword with a long, curved blade, one Nadia was all too familiar with. Maxim threw it unceremoniously, light gleaming off the blade as it flew. The sword pierced the ground as it landed a short distance from the young woman.

Maxim gazed at her with a snide look, "I must say that hunter was none too pleased to be relieved of that..."

Nadia's anger flared, "You lie... D would never-"

Maxim laughed, "Foolish girl, if you knew me at all you would know I never deal in falsehoods. I indeed took that sword from him, and this as well." Again the Noble took something out from the inside of his billowing white cloak and tossed it. Landing at the huntress' feet was a severed left hand.

"You bastard! Where is he?!" Nadia clenched her teeth, eyes blazing red.

"You shall find out soon enough. Now, pick up that sword."

The words had scarcely left Maxim's lips when Nadia grabbed the hilt of D's sword, pulling it from the ground as she charged at him. For an average sword, it was heavier than she anticipated, even with her own naturally heightened strength; although that ability had been dulled some by Mimas' injection. Perhaps it was the rush of adrenaline that gave her a boost as she heaved the sword into a swing, but her strike was blocked by the blade of Maxim's own sword just as he pulled it from its sheath.  
For a moment Maxim viewed the infuriated matron with calm derision.

"Is this meant to frighten me?" he scoffed.

With little effort, Maxim pulled out his sword completely and knocked Nadia back in one swing.

"Child, you know not whom you fight. I am not in the same league as the riff-raff you have destroyed."

Nadia sneered, "Not a very nice thing to say of the Nobles who were your superiors."

"If they can be bested by a filthy dhampir then they are not worthy of their titles."

Hunter and Noble charged each other, the clashing of their swords echoing around them.  
Nadia's muscles burned with every move of D's sword, and her chest ached as she dodged and blocked her brother's attacks. But she didn't care. Maxim dared to hurt D, and there was no knowing what else he might've done. For this and the death of her mother, Maxim had to die, along with any Noble who acted against her.  
They seemed strangely matched in their duel, neither one able to land a strike against the other. Maxim appeared as though he could read her moves, and Nadia could somehow read his. There was no telling how this duel could end, if it ended at all.  
Both flourished their weapons.  
Nadia took advantage of the split second Maxim's back was exposed when he turned. As she copied Maxim's move, she reversed the grip of her weapon and thrust the blade under her arm, jabbing it into the Noble behind her.  
For a few moments, neither could move.  
Maxim looked down at this chest. His opponent had copied his move almost perfectly, but miscalculated the trajectory of her blade. She had missed his heart, although not by much.  
Nadia gritted her teeth. She had just narrowly dodged the tip of Maxim's sword. She counted herself lucky that it had only made a gash in the side of her chest. Had she stayed true to her aim and struck Maxim's heart, he would have struck hers as well.

"I must congratulate you... You are indeed a skilled warrior. Whomever it was that trained you, you have done them proud..." Maxim pulled himself off Nadia's blade with a pained grunt.

The huntress remained tensed, keeping D's sword raised as she and Maxim moved to face each other.

"At ease, little one. We shall leave this at a draw for now, but do not think that this is over. We shall be seeing each other again soon."

Maxim whipped his cape as he turned, then disappeared.

Left on her own, Nadia turned back toward the mountain opening. She had to keep moving, and that entryway was bound to lead her to where she needed to go. She approached D's severed hand where it lay and picked it up. She wondered where D might be as she looked it over, hoping that wherever he was, he was safe despite losing his hand.

" **_Yo..._ ** **_"_** croaked a raspy voice.

Nadia gasped in shock, fumbling the hand and then dropping it as if it where a dangerous animal.

" **_Well that was rude..._ ** " wheezed the Left Hand as it righted itself on its stump.

"So you still work?" Nadia asked with a perplexed look.

" **_Yep. D never gives me a break. Working me half to death like he does...he's a real slave driver, you know._ ** "

"I wouldn't go thinking of this as a vacation, Fingers, 'cause I'm not that much of a picnic either. If you know where he is, you're going to lead me to him."

" **_No picnic? Pssh, I figured that a long time ago._ ** "

"Oh shut it, you damned...whatever you are!"

The parasite yelped and skittered away as Nadia swiped at it with her foot. Sighing heavily, she pulled off her scarf and preceded to tie it around the hilt and crossguard D's sword, then secured it to her back as a makeshift scabbard.

The moment the girl's hands were free, the symbiote lobbed her discarded dagger back to her, " **_I believe this is yours._ ** "

"Thanks," Nadia replied, catching her dagger from the air, then placing it back into its holster. Then she stepped over to the hand and picked it up, "Now, what to do with you..."

A wrinkled face appeared in the palm of the Left Hand, a lecherous grin on its lips as it stared at Nadia's chest, " **_I can think of a couple of things you can put me in..._ ** "

The huntress stared back unamused, "Gross..."

The parasite lamented as Nadia instead placed it in her other holster then headed through the dark passageway.

" **_Spoilsport..._ ** " 

 

***

 

"I see Lefty's the same ol' pervert," Mia quipped as she watched the scene on the wall of monitors.

Unexpectedly, the glaring white screens had changed. There were a few random glimpses of different areas in the castle, then came a live video feed of Nadia. D, Mia, and Lilia watched as she climbed the stone wall and crossed the rocky desert, then encountered Maxim. Mia was enthralled once again as she watched the matron fight.  
Although Nadia's swordplay didn't differ that much from D's, Lilia was still somewhat impressed as she considered who it was the matron was fighting.

"Not bad... What did they call that transdimensional-thingy she's in, again? The Nursery?" Lilia asked, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Hopefully that weird hand of yours can do what she's thinking and get us out of here."

D made no reply as the three of them continued to watch the matron traverse the dark tunnel.

The huntress and the severed Left Hand had been traveling through the dark for some time, following a downward slope. Nadia eventually had to stop and put her goggles to use, as the light from the entrance had long since faded. The unlikely pair appeared to be in a subterranean cavern, stalactites and stalagmites of varying sizes protruding from the ceiling and floor.

"Hey, you got any idea where we are?" Nadia asked the symbiote secured in her holster.

" **_Not really. Couldn't see much being cooped up in your brother's cloak. From what I could see, he went through a strange door not far from that throne room... After that I lost all sense of direction except for where he was going. I figure if we track his steps in reverse, we should be able to find that door._ ** "

"Good plan. Except I don't see any tracks..."

" **_Shit... Then just keep going straight until I say otherwise..._ ** "

"Fine. I'm trusting you, Fingers. But know that if you lead me off a precipice, I'm going to be extremely annoyed..."

The parasite fell silent as Nadia continued on. The feeling of being watched crept up her spine. Nadia stopped and instinctively reached for her dagger. Scanning her surroundings with her goggles, nothing came immediately into view. Nadia kept her guard up, though, as she resumed her trek. Who knew what could be lurking in the dark behind every rocky spike.  
For D's Left Hand, this was beginning to feel very familiar.  
There was a splash somewhere in the distance. Then, a sound of something slithering.  
The hair on the back of Nadia's neck stood on end. She pulled out her dagger, extending the blade's length as she whipped around to slash the imposing force coming from behind. As she did so, something smooth and cold caught and curled around her wrist. Then her weapon was forced from her hand as something else grabbed the young woman by the scruff of her neck and hoisted her up.

"My, my, sister...what have we here?"

A light formed up ahead, belonging to a torch carried by a large and strange looking woman. A woman with slicked back hair, grimy skin, and nude from the waist up. What was below this stranger's waist made Nadia's eyes go wide. The woman had no legs. From the hips down, her body was that of a snake.

"This must be the morsel Lord Maxim spoke of," said the snake woman with the struggling huntress in her grip.

Nadia kicked her legs and swiped her free hand, reaching to take hold of the sword strapped to her back, "Let go of me!"

"Oh dear, this one's going to be trouble," the first snake woman said as she grabbed Nadia's other hand. The creature took the huntress by the arms, unwinding the strange rope capturing her wrist and wrapping it around both. Nadia was then suspended outward. The rope binding her hands was actually the end of the snake woman's tail.

Sticking her torch in the rusted metal sconce of a dilapidated pillar, the second creature agreed with the first, "Indeed, sister, but the more they struggle, the better they taste."

As the second snake woman came closer, Nadia swung her leg, looking to kick the woman in the face. Her effort was foiled as the snake woman's tail shot out and coiled around her legs and bound her ankles.

"Naughty little thing... You won't be needing this," the snake woman said as she tore away Nadia's scarf and took D's sword.

The first snake woman took the Left Hand from its holster, "How strange... and, unappetizing." She then tossed it some distance away.

Nadia struggled as she was suspended in the air between the two creatures. She flinched at the pain in her limbs - the more she fought to pull herself free, the tighter their grips became.  
The first snake woman touched her fingers to Nadia's cheeks.

"My, this one's quite pretty..." she said, her forked tongue flicking between her black lips.

"Mmm, yes, " said the other, "And her scent...so sweet. You have a man's scent on you as well."

"Yes, it reminds me of the Great One."

"What the hell are you? You can't be those Medusas..." Nadia said as she struggled.

"Don't confuse us with those fools, child. We are Nagi," the second snake woman hissed as she slithered closer.

Nadia twisted in their grip as the creature ran her hands up her legs, "Get the fuck off me!"

"Oh, look at how she fights us... I can tell she's seen the Doctor, I can smell that serum..." The first Nagi creature then heaved her rank breath into Nadia's face. The huntress' strength began to fade as she fell into a stupor.

"Let...go...of me..."

"Aw, poor lamb. With that Doctor's serum, you can't do a blessed thing, can you?"

  
Mia and Lilia were stunned by the sight of Nadia being held captive.

"This isn't right..." Lilia said nervously, "We gotta do something! Mia?!"

"I told you, I can't!"

Both looked to D. The hunter's face was shrouded by shadow. They couldn't see the look on his face, but they could tell just by his stance as he stood with his arms at his side. His remaining hand was balled into a fist, shaking, and held so tight his nails cut into his skin and blood seeped from between his fingers.

Mia's eyes swam "D, I'm so sorry, I... I don't know what to do..." Looking back to the monitors, she clamped her hands to her trembling lips.

The two Nagi inhaled the smell of Nadia's skin as they drew closer. The first that held onto the huntress' torso gripped the young woman's layered shirts and pulled them up, then did the same with her bra.

"So soft," she said, running her clammy hands over Nadia's breasts, "I dare say they might be bigger than ours."

The second Nagi went to undo the matron's jeans, "And such a delicious figure..."

Both bared their dripping fangs and went to sink them into girl's flesh. Then suddenly the first Nagi jolted in pain.

"Something bit me!"

"What?!"

Then it was the second Nagi's turn to scream as something shot into her abdomen. Neither seemed deterred, though, as both went back to their intended meal with only a second's worth of hesitation. But then they stopped again. The first Nagi noticed a searing pain in the end of her tail.  
Nadia's hands were suddenly on fire. Black flames burned into the Nagi's scaly flesh as the huntress' eyes snapped open, blazing red as she curled back her vermilion lips in a vicious snarl. Long pearly fangs peaked from her gums as she clenched her teeth. Then before either could react, Nadia's body combusted, shooting fire in all directions in a great ball of flame.  
A powerful suction began to pull the flames in a singular direction. A few feet away, D's Left Hand sat on its stump, the parasite's wrinkled maw taking in every bit of searing hot flame until nothing remained.  
Nadia's combustion had ended. She broke free of the Nagi as their bodies burned, then fell hunched over on the ground, sitting on her knees as she hugged her arms to her chest.  
Crawling on his fingers, the Left Hand came up and tapped her on the leg.

" **_Hey, kid, you alright?_ ** "

Nadia suddenly gripped it by the wrist and flung the hand away.

" **_Hey, what the hell?!_ ** " it shouted as it flew.

"What kept you?" Nadia asked with a shuddering breath as she adjusted her clothes then stood.

The hand moved surprisingly quick as it came back.

" **_Sorry, kid, but I can't do much when I don't have the elements I need. I was looking for water...instead I had to make do with a mouthful of that creature's blood. Trust me, I wasn't going to leave you high and dry. Who do you think bit the first one then shot that second in the gut with frozen blood?_ ** "

Nadia picked up the hand and placed it back in its holster then went to look for her dagger and D's sword.

" **_Come to think of it, I was actually wondering why you didn't just fry the snakes to begin with... At any rate, you sure showed them._ ** "

"Do me a favor and shut up..."

" _** Whatever you say, boss. But if I do that, I won't be able to tell you where the door is. ** _ "

 

***  


 

The monitors went blank.  
Mia sighed in relief as she clung to Lilia, who in turn looked to D. The hunter's face looked stern and cold. His right hand had relaxed some, and the bleeding stopped once his wounds healed over. Then behind them, the door to the room unlocked and slowly creaked open.  
Lilia went to investigate. Stepping out into the corridor, she noticed it was empty. Not a soul in sight here, or in the neighboring corridors across from them.

"I guess we're free to go," Lilia stated as she came back into the room.

"That's so strange." Mia tilted her head in confusion, "Why would they randomly let us go?"

Lilia threw her arms up in an equally confused and annoyed shrug then went back out into the hallway.

Mia took D by the arm, "Come on, let's go look for her."

They searched multiple hallways; parlors and bed chambers; every foyer and ballroom - this one entire wing of the castle seemed abandoned. Upon entering a portrait gallery on one of the lower levels, there was a set of doors leading to a private suite. The sitting area was empty, but as they came into one of the bedrooms, there was someone standing just on the other side. The figure suddenly turned with a long sword tensed for a fight.  
Nadia's scarf had been partially burned, now too short to keep D's sword tied to her back. She stood with it raised, ready to take out whomever had come in. The moment she saw D approach the room's center, however, she dropped the sword and ran to him, taking no notice of the two girls behind him as she burrowed into his chest.

"Looks like we found her," Lilia said with a quirk of her brow.

Mia came to the hunter's side, "D?"

The young man addressed them firmly, "Leave us..."

Lilia nodded as she took Mia by the hand and lead her out to one of the other empty rooms in the suite.

Once they were alone, D slowly wrapped his arms around Nadia's quaking shoulders. She shook from head to toe, but not from the chill in the room or from sadness or fear.

"She killed my mother... Sh-she killed my Grey, and my-" Nadia's voice sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. But that quickly faded, replaced by fierce loathing and anger. "I gonna kill her, kill them all. They're all going to burn in the deepest pits of hell...even if I have to take them there myself...and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

D sat them down on the carpeted floor at the bed's side and held the matron against him.

"You made me a promise, remember?" D spoke softly as he gently stroked her head, "You're going to have a hard time keeping it, following after them like that... And I know of some children back home who'll miss you if you do."

The bedroom door opened somewhat as Mia and Lilia peeked in.

D cast them an unpleasant look, "Leave..."

Mia darted away as the hunter's immense aura brushed against them. Lilia, however, stood firm as she bolstered against the door.

"I know you what to be alone, but-"

D's aura grew more forceful, pushing the girl back out and slamming the door in her face. With a sigh of defeat, Lilia simply spoke through the door, though her words were muffled.

"Look, it's almost daybreak, I think you're safe. They've all got to be asleep by now. We're about to drop off, too... Stay here and try and to get some rest yourselves, alright? We'll look in on you at dusk." With that, Lilia turned away and left.

There was a tapping at D's right hip. The hunter looked down to see his missing left hand. Gripping the limb, he held it against the stump of his forearm. As soon as the severed ends met, the wound quickly began to heal. Within seconds he looked as if he had never been cut at all; even the sliced fabric of his clothes and thick leather vambrace fused back together. After flexing his fingers, D took Nadia's chin and turned her head side to side, gently looking her over.

"I'm okay," she said.

D held her to him once again, "You fought well."

As he stood, D pulled Nadia up with him, then picked the matron up and placed her onto the bed.

"Get some sleep," he said as he rounded the bed and went to the other side of the room, looking to occupy a nearby armchair.

Nadia's voice called from behind him, "Only if you sleep next to me..."

Time has a way of fooling the senses. During their travels so far, leaving Haven behind and their arrival at Santa Reina, it felt as if a lifetime had passed. Even as the two hunters lay sleeping, the minutes passed like hours.  
A delicate, pale hand touched the side of Nadia's head; lightly, so as to not wake her. The ginger haired girl smiled as she watched the pair sleep, a feeling of warmth billowing deep inside at the sight of the hunter in black cradling the matron against his chest. Then suddenly the form of the girl popped the instant the young man's eyes opened.  
Mia gasped in the dark.

"What happened?" Lilia asked as she rolled onto her side and propped her head on one arm.

"I think he caught me," Mia replied.

"I told you not to spy... What're they doing?"

"Nothing, just sleeping. Or at least, she is...in his arms..."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Lilia chuckled, then shook her head, "I knew it... Good for them." She smiled faintly as she lay back down, with Mia scooting up beside her.

  
Dusk was approaching, with night not too far behind. The last rays of light shone outside as the sun sank slowly into the horizon. However, so long as that light didn't shine inside the castle, the two Noblewomen could walk the halls alongside the two hunters.  
This particular corridor, lined with portraits on one side and elaborate murals on the other, Nadia was sure would take them back to the throne room as its length spanned the entirety of the castle and connected all its wings. Or, so her memory led her to believe.

"For an intruder, you seem to know this place fairly well," Lilia said with a quirked brow.

"I used to live here," Nadia replied coolly, "Those rooms we were in...that was my home."

Nadia paused for moment, clutching her head. She swooned a little then caught herself on a table that housed a bejeweled gold vase of artificial roses; one of many that sat between each painting on both sides of the hallway.

" **_Lookin' a bit peaky there, kid..._ ** " came the symbiote's raspy voice.

"Are you alright?" Mia asked.

Nadia shooed the girl away before clapping her free hand to her mouth. The urge to be sick brewed in her stomach. The stench of the Nagi's breath must've had a lasting effect, or that's what she was thinking. Then the huntress pulled out the bouquet of flowers, tipping the vessel toward her just as she planted her face into the wide opening and vomited. Once it passed, Nadia shook away the sickly feeling as she caught her breath, then placed the flowers back into the vase and walked away as if nothing happened.  
Although not a completely shocking thing to see, Mia and Lilia were still partly dumbfounded by it. What happened next, however, had all of them surprised.  
Transparent walls shot up from the floor, surrounding Nadia in a glass-like box. The same happened almost immediately to Mia and Lilia. A curved blade sliced though the air to shatter the glass, but to no effect. The transparent boxes began to fade away as the three women pounded on the glass to break it, then they were gone. Only D was left behind.

She may not have had clear direction, but the matron had been right about their path. Opening a set of doors, D once again found himself in the throne room. The once candlelit chandeliers overhead had been extinguished, casting most of the grand room into a gloomy darkness. The only existing light came from the iron torch stands set near the thrones on the dais. The party of visiting Nobles were gone, as were the guards. There was no one, save for the soul bound to one of the smaller regal chairs. The fluttering torchlight glittered off the heavy silver chains wrapped around her slender form.

Nadia awoke with a gasp at the touch of D's hand to her cheek.

"D," she said, her voice weak, "you came for me..."

"What happened?" D asked as he took the chains and broke them apart, the metal causing only slight irritation to his skin.

"I...I don't know," Nadia replied, slowly standing up, "One minute I was in that strange box, the next I'm here...with you." Then she threw herself into the hunter's arms. "Oh, D, please! Get me out of here! I can't stand this awful place anymore!"

Anyone else would've been rightfully frightened, and their rescuer just as inclined to aid them. But, for the determined huntress that D knew, this was a strange turn.

The brim of his hat cast D's gaze in shadow, "What about what you said before?"

"I don't care about what I said!" Nadia cried out as her shoulders began to shiver. "If...If you can't help, then...take me. Here and now. If I am to die, I want to leave this world having known your embrace!"

The hunter's grip tightened on the young woman's arms as he pulled her away.

Nadia's glistening face was wracked with sadness and fear, "D, my darling, you're hurting me."

" **_HA! Now I know it ain't her!_ ** "

"Indeed, it is not," came a voice from the darkness behind them, "Clever disguise, Selene."

The form of the matron shifted, the glamour fading away into that of the buxom blonde Noblewoman. Her red lips twisted into a grin as she threw D a mocking look, "Hello, lover."

She vanished from the young man's grip, reappearing at his back as she greeted the figure emerging from the shadows: the imposing form of the Baron Piotr Indrikov.

"Evening, daddy dearest," Selene quipped as she dodged the flash of light that swiped at her from behind.

"What have you done with my Ana?"

" **_Something we'd like to know, too..._ ** "

Both the Baron and Selene made questioning glances at the young man in black, that low hoarse voice seemingly coming from somewhere around his left hip.  
Selene laughed, she knew precisely how her father would react, having put the matron in a place where she might be of use once the gem in her chest became active. She was to be tested first, according the wishes of their supreme leader. There was more to be seen than just what the gem could offer. Of course, should this end in failure, Nadia's gem, as well as those created by the Lady Defleur, would be destroyed and its hosts along with it. And, for their Noble creators, there would be dire consequences.  
Of course, since neither had been part of the prior experiments, Selene and Maxim would be spared. But for their own heinous acts, they had implored leniency from the Sacred Ancestor, to which they would be granted a pardon provided they act as directed.  
It was a tricky situation. Only a select few would actually reap any reward from this endeavor. If she were to become a genuine success in the eyes of the Sacred Ancestor, Nadia would live, but as a puppet of the Nobility. Should she fail, it would be her end.  
For D, his position was equally difficult. To him, both sides meant death for the huntress, and not so long ago he had given his word to protect her. So as the young man in black sheathed his sword, his mission became all the more clear. That gem had to be removed before it was activated.

 

***

 

The Battlegrounds. That was where Selene had Nadia placed. Much like the Nursery, it was a transdimensional space within the castle, and the Baron knew precisely where to go. As D marched the opulent halls, Piotr was at his side to guide him. He looked to the hunter as they descended a winding stairwell that led them deep underground.

"My apologies for Selene," he said, "I am aware of the job you are here to do and I realize I am in no position to stop you...but for now, we must keep her alive. Should a problem arise, we may very well need her. At least until we find my Ana. After that, you are free to do what you will."

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they came into what could only be described as a giant aquarium, a space built well below the ocean's surface. Hunter and Noble paused at the sight before them, gazing out into the dark depths beyond the heavy partition that separated them from the cold waters. Schools of fish swam by, as did many other forms of sea life.

"Keep moving," D said succinctly.

"A moment, please," Piotr replied. The Baron approached the partition wall, staring out into the depths with a forlorn look. "My child was stolen from me," he stated quietly, "Gone for so long, she looks at me like I am a stranger. No...an enemy, as she has come back to me as a hunter. However, I am thankful at least that she is alive. As I recall now, I did have a few lucid moments when I realized she was no longer here. When I would ask for her, I was told she was dead and her mother had run away. Part of me knew it was rubbish. Mariana cherished our daughter, she would never have done such a thing."

Piotr looked away, somewhat misty eyed, then glanced back at the hunter.

"I have lost so many years...tell me, how well do you know her?" he asked, "My Ana, has she lived a good life thus far?"

D briefly stared back in silence.

"She has, despite the losses she's suffered," the hunter replied. "Her human father raised her to be strong and kind. You can be proud of that, regardless of her being a hunter."

"Yes," Piotr nodded, "yes, I can be proud of that. Were it possible, I would have liked to thank that man."

"You can thank him by helping her... You don't want this to be her fate, and neither would he."

Looking back to ocean waters, the Baron spied a group of gargantuan manta rays as they slowly swam past.

"Look there!" he said. For a moment he forgot who he was with as he placed a hand on D's shoulder. Had it been anyone else, they would've been left unconscious or missing a limb or two.

D went to move the Baron's hand away but stopped - an image flashed in his mind when he gripped the Noble's wrist.  
A woman in a white gown with a feathered collar stood near the stairwell, holding the tiny hand of a girl, who wore her own white dress and a red bow in her hair. The girl's face was placid, then went wide with surprise and delight. The child's glossy black shoes clacked along the stone floor as she ran up to the thick glass, her doll clutched in her arm.

"I would bring her here sometimes," the Baron said. "She loved these creatures. I remember when we last played host to our liege, I brought Ana here. When one came by, she tugged on me and said 'Look, a Flap-flap.' I corrected her, of course, saying 'No, my darling, those are Mantas.' She looked back at me and stamped her foot, 'No, papi, Flap-flap'..."

Piotr then shifted his train of thought as he took his hand from D.

"There was talk as to what to do with her when she became older," he said softly. "There were not many Noble families willing to take one such as her into their fold. I specifically went to those I knew to be compassionate to humans, and even they were disinterested in allowing a dhampir to marry into their line. I had thought that perhaps our Sacred Ancestor would take her as his own..." 

Piotr jerked slightly when D placed his left hand to his temple. A memory flashed. The little girl in her white dressed giggled and ran about the feet of a shadowy figure. Hiding behind a clothed table, she poked her head out from one side, calling out 'peekaboo!' then disappeared as she laughed when the shadow's red eyes caught her, only to reappear and do so again on the other side.  
The Baron took a step back, perplexed as to why the young man would do something like that.

"Tell me, Lord D, are the rumors true?" he asked, "Are you truly  _his_?" The Baron's eyes then steadily went wide. "If this be true, then Milord," he said as he knelt before D, as if to pledge fealty to the hunter, "I would be most honored to grant her hand to you."

" **_Oh, please...like you really need his permission-gyahh!_ ** "

Piotr cocked his head. He had heard the faint whispers of a raspy voice but didn't quite hear what it had said. He looked to D's balled up left hand, then up to hunter's strangely beautiful visage.

His countenance showing no emotion, D simply stated, "Keep moving..."

The passage leading to the Battlegrounds was close, just on the other side of the castle's power hub. Knowing of Selene's trickery, gaining entry into the space and finding the captive huntress wouldn't be easy. This was what Piotr had alluded to when he asked that his Noble daughter be spared. The Battlegrounds ran a number of different simulations simultaneously, like a maze of alternate realities. Nadia could be in any one of them. The door to the control room opened once the Baron touched his hand to the scanning plate. Stepping up to the computer console that ran the width of the room, Piotr clicked on the giant monitor. He scanned the computer logs, looking for the most recently used simulations and access points. Nothing. Selene knew how to cover her tracks. Unless a more convenient answer presented itself, they would be left viewing each simulation one by one, of which there were hundreds, and time was of the essence.  
It just so happened, though, that one such answer entered the control room in the guise of Maxim's first lieutenant, Lady Demetria. The shine of her flaxen tresses put her golden armor to shame. She cast Piotr and D an unfavorable gaze as the entryway into the simulator closed behind her.

"Demetria," Piotr called over to her, "What simulation did you just come from?"

"And why should I be telling you, Piotr?" There was disdainful tone to her angelic voice.

"As a soldier in the regional army under this castle's command, I am your superior-"

Demetria laughed, "Superior?! Ha! You are merely a Baron, and a disgraced one at that. Upon my father's death, my service to this castle ended. As the new Viscount of this sector, I am  _your_ superior and no longer under any obligation to follow your command, or Maxim's. Even if our liege were to grant you back your family title of 'Count', I still would not take orders from you. My orders come from the Great One and  him  alone..."

Piotr sighed, "All I ask is that you tell me where my Ana is, and nothing more..."

The Noblewoman scoffed then turned to leave the control room. She stopped in her tracks, her path blocked by a beautiful vision of death that had suddenly appeared in front her. Demetria readied her spear only for a silvery flash to knock it from her grip. Before she could reach for her sword, the tip of another hovered dangerously close to the tip of her nose.

"Where is she?"

"And why should I answer you?"

"Demetria, you know not whom you speak," Piotr stated, "If you value your life, you will answer him."

As D held his sword to her, Demetria still refused to speak. Unsheathing her sword, she decided if the hunter wasn't going to move out of her way, she would make him move. Then there came another flash of light that sent her right ear flying.

"Answer me, or your head is next..."

Demetria backed away. Although she didn't speak, she turned back and headed to the computer console while the flesh of her ear steadily grew back. As she pressed a few buttons an image came up on the monitor screen, then she faced the Baron.

"The 'Battlegrounds' simulation is the final test for your little Anastasia, where the power of the gem will be witnessed. Should she make it there, that is. At this time, she is in the Conservatory..." 

 

The decrepit hall was empty for the moment. Its moth-eaten curtains and tapestries were covered in cobwebs, and the floor caked in dust. Portraits of the Drakon and Indrikov families and other paintings hanging along the walls were dulled by time and lack of care. The dome ceiling above had already started to crumble. Then the sound of footsteps echoed.  
Nadia entered the dilapidated space, tiny puffs of dust flying into the air with every footfall. The eerie calm sent shivers up her spine. Normally, places like this wouldn't garner such a reaction, but she wasn't here under normal circumstances. And, her frustration was becoming more evident. She had woken up placed in a chair near the entrance to the Conservatory, the doors locked tight, and she could see the double doors on the other side of the room were also locked. A strange device was attached to the lock, and it was obviously going to take more than a key or code to open it. Then the girl noticed a blinking light underneath a large cloth, draped over what looked to be a sort of box on top of a pedestal. Pulling away the dusty cloth, she found a glass display case, and inside lay a relic from her past. Nadia made a shuddering gasp of surprise. Nestled on a bed of velvet was a violin, its smooth wooden body still retaining its polished shine. She recognized her mother's violin. Pushing the blinking button, the case opened, allowing the bewildered matron to take the instrument. Just what was she supposed to do?

_You know what to do... You know what song to play..._

But what song would that be? She had no idea. Nadia knew many, but only human ones, even the ones her mother would play for her.

Demetria chuckled at the look on the huntress' face.

"She is on the verge of failing her first test, which will surely be her last," she said. "There is but one song that can open that lock, and I highly doubt she has heard it, let alone knows how to play it. Neither a human nor a dhampir has the skill to play notes crafted by Noble minds."

" **_My, my, Nobles are a lot more long-winded nowadays than they used be..._ ** " came a raspy voice only D could here.

Piotr gazed at Demetria, a calm look of astonishment to his features, "Then you greatly underestimate her."

Both Nobles turned to the monitor suddenly, with D following suit. A melody had begun to play; dulcet tones at first as Nadia worked the bow across the strings, passing the pedestal into a more open space on the dirty floor.

Demetria's eyes bulged, "That's not possible. The last time that song was played...she had not yet been born..."

The notes flowed beautifully from Nadia as she lightly swayed to the music. She slowly began to dance gracefully, like a prima ballerina. It was strange, this music. She went deep inside her mind, finding recollections of sounds she had once heard, not just sounds but also feelings and movements. Sounds mixed with the rhythmic beats of her mother's heart, her womb. She let the memory guide her. As her boots glided along the floor, a low mist rose up. Nadia paused her dance as she bent forward, pacing the song more slowly. Then suddenly she snapped her back into a curve as the song became more aggressive in tone, snaking her body upright. Her dance was more fierce, more than just a ballet with every twist and spin. The mist was rising higher. Behind the young woman, the mist began to take shape. A feminine figure stood there, reaching for Nadia as she played. Then that mist figure flowed into her, creating a burst of light. The form that was once the matron was different now. It was Nadia, but at the same time it wasn't. A young woman with golden brown skin, part of her long, dark hair pulled up into curls and braids.

"Mariana!" Piotr cried out.

The long train of her ballet dress swirled about the air as she spun in a pirouette. On one pointed foot she then arched her form as she leaned back, thrusting up a bent leg as she pulled her bow across the strings for a long, sweet note. In the midst of this mesmerizing song, Nadia had transformed, the ether whirling about her feet possessing her body with her mother's spirit. In essence, she had become her mother. The dance began to slowly come to a close as the force of the music tapered off, back to the softer harmonies it started with. Then it was over. The mist vanished, and Nadia was Mariana no more. Just as she came to realize what had happened, the strange lock on the doors ahead clicked open.

An empty hallway, then a dimly lit stairwell leading down from the Conservatory to a heavy wooden door. On the other side was a series of dank holding cells; the innards of a dungeon. It was quiet at first, then Nadia picked up the sound of frightened chatter. Towards the back in one large holding area there were twenty of them, mostly adults, although there were a few small children huddled together. When they saw the huntress approach they shrinked back, believing her to be a Noble servant sent to fetch one of them. Nadia wrenched the cell door off its hinges then calmly entered.

"Get back, demon!" A man shouted, throwing a partially eaten apple at her.

Snatching it from the air, Nadia took a bite, "Thanks for the snack... Look here, people, I'm not with the Nobles. I'm a hunter. The chief sent me to bring you all back home."

A girl in a disheveled dress stood up from off to the side.

"No, you're lying," she cried, "They'll say anything to trick us, warp our minds into going with them!"

"Honey, if that were the case it would've happened already." Then Nadia took a seat on the cold floor. If need be, she'd sit here for as long as it would take for them to get the idea. She looked to the most reasonable-looking member of the group, "So, what're you in for?"

The gruff-looking man cleared his throat, "Do you not know?"

"I want to hear it from you..." she replied, "What's you're name?"

"Thorn... They've been taking us one by one for tests, some don't ever come back. The ones that do, go through the gateway over there...to a place called 'The Battlegrounds'." Thorn pointed to a large metal doorway located on the other side of the dungeon. "The weaker of us, the Nobles cart away as food. We have others," he said as he stood and gestured to the doors along the wall. Smaller solitary cells within one large cage, a few housing at least five more prisoners.

Nadia looked in on the huddled people in one of the smaller cells. A thin reed of a girl sat with a small child who looked to be resting on her lap.

"Hey...what's your name, kid?"

"Carla... This's my little sister, Bryn."

Nadia then realized something odd up the child in Carla's lap.

"Sweetheart," Nadia knelt before Carla, "you do realize she's gone, right?"

Carla nodded, fresh tears making tracks along her dirty face, "But I can't leave her here..."

"I understand. I'm here to get you guys out, but if you bring her along she's your responsibility, unless one of the strong men here don't mind carrying her for you."

"No, I have to do it!"

"Alright." Then Nadia looked the girl in the eye and spoke to her firmly, "Like I said, she's your responsibility. Keep in mind, though, getting out isn't going to be easy. At some point you're going to have to decide what's more important...bringing her home for burial, or your life... Believe me, I think she'd understand."

Leaving Carla be and stepping back into the larger holding cell, Nadia took Thorn aside. She told him of the Chief hiring her and the plan to kill the Nobles and free their human hostages. She recalled the escape she made in her youth, the old maintenance tunnel that lead her to her own freedom.

Thorn shook his head, "It's a no go that way. The one you speak of was sealed up good and tight after two of our group tried to escape. She was able to make it back when they were discovered," Thorn tossed his chin to the disheveled girl nearby, "the other one, though, her father...he didn't make it."

"I see," Nadia replied. "Well, aside from walking out the front door - which I don't recommend unless you've got a death wish - we best figure another way out."

Thorn thought for a few moments, then snapped his fingers, "I remember hearing of a passageway to an underground water source that flows right out into the cape..."

Nadia nodded, "Good. We'll find out where that is and head that way, then figure out the rest when we get there."

As she stepped away, Nadia nearly bumped into the frightened girl Thorn had motioned to. The girl gingerly approached and straitened her tattered dress.

Sticking out her hand she introduced herself, "I'm Stanzi...m-my grandfather's the Chief. If he hasn't yet paid you-"

"Kid, don't worry about that, it's been handled..." The girl was giving Nadia a strange look, "How old are you anyway? You look like you're barely sixteen..."

"Eighteen, actually... If-if you've already been paid, then...then take this as extra incentive." Stanzi took a dull knife from he dress pocket and made a light cut into her wrist. "There are plenty of empty cells we can go to...take this, and anything else you want of me... Save us, then please, avenge my father."

Nadia looked to the seeping cut that dripped the girl's life essence to floor. Her heart began to beat a little faster. She took in the scent of the girl's virgin blood, her golden eyes steadily turning crimson. The huntress could sense the girl's burgeoning desire, to be taken by someone of unearthly beauty and nature. She heaved a shuddering breath. The girl was a beauty in her own right as she stared back at Nadia with a clear yearning in her gaze.

Nadia smacked the girl's hand away, an incensed look painted on her countenance, "Don't speak to me of this nonsense..."

She turned away and headed into one of the empty solitary cells on the other side of the dungeon and slammed the door, locking herself inside. Leaning back against the door she buried her face in her hands, then gripped her head as she tried to chase away the indecent thoughts that plagued her mind. Suddenly she lashed out, punching the adjacent wall until her knuckles bled, leaving a sizable dent in the masonry. Nadia braced her arms on the wall, steadily catching her breath. She couldn't deny what she knew deep down, her own fluttering desire for that girl. Had she not been on the cusp of giving her heart to someone else, she would've taken her. But, the notion of taking the girl's blood, that was what gave the huntress the most startling thought: Had she done so, she wouldn't have been able to hold back. Falling to her knees, the matron stripped off one of her gloves. As she bit into the palm of her own hand, it was then Nadia realized just how hungry she was.

 

 

 

  
End Chapter 12  
____________________________________________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think D and Nady might be able to hang on to each other for the rest of the hunt...nope! And right when he's being a cinnamon roll too =3
> 
> And Piotr. Oh, my sweet Baron! Such a marshmallow.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Thoughts? Questions? Rotten tomatoes to be flung at my head? *takes cover*
> 
>  
> 
> And in case nobody's been following me on tumblr or my deviantart page, I have a Society6 store with some VHD merch.


	17. Horseman of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia feels the grip of a powerful force just as she comes across those she's been tasked to save. Can she overcome it, or will she fall prey to the bloodthirsty urges?  
> And what of D? How are they to do this mission together when they're pulled apart almost as soon as they're reunited?  
> Their fate hangs in the balance as the power of the gem in Nadia's body is set to be unleashed.

The bewildered group heard dull thuds coming from the cell the huntress had locked herself in, thuds that accompanied a faint shake in the foundation of the dungeon, as if there were something pounding against the thick stone.

Thorn turned to Stanzi with a confused look, "Have you lost all sense, girl?! What in blazes possessed you to do that?"

Stanzi looked equally confused as she looked toward the locked cell door, then down at her bleeding wrist.

"I don't know," she replied as she stared at her seeping wound, almost mesmerized, "It was...something I was supposed to do. Just before that hunter introduced herself, a voice spoke to me...told me to do it..."

Then as the girl took the pale yellow kerchief tied about her slender neck to wrap around her wrist, Thorn noticed the two small punctures near her jugular.

"You..." Thorn was torn between fear and anger, "You traitor! You dare sit amongst us with those marks on your throat?!"

Thorn called for everyone to back away, to barricade themselves in the empty cells if he failed his task as he broke a plank of wood off an empty crate. He readied the make-shift weapon as he stared venomously at Stanzi backing away.

Then the door to the cell on the other side of the dungeon flew open.

"Stand back, Thorn," Nadia ordered, having heard the shouting.

"Miss Hunter, please!" Stanzi called out as Nadia approached with a determined gait. The girl met the huntress part of the way, only to be greeted with a harsh slap across her cheek.

"You idiot! Just when were you going to inform me that you're a victim of a Noble's kiss, huh? When you were having me feed off you, or while I was fucking you?"

Stanzi held her aching cheek, then parted her trembling lips for a response, but Nadia stopped her before she could utter a word. The huntress eyed the young woman with such ire.

"You could've seriously jeopardized this whole rescue... Either one of us could've been triggered, or both. This whole dungeon would be a bloodbath..." Again the girl tried to speak, but Nadia raised her hand to silence her, "Save it. Thorn, watch her, but don't do anything unless she actually tries to attack..." 

Nadia then met with each prisoner one by one to check them for bite wounds. Once she was satisfied that Stanzi was the only one with the accursed mark on her neck, the huntress rounded up the rest of the group. 

"There's got to be a guard room we can search for a map or blueprints to find that underground water source. Thorn, stay here and keep watch," Then the huntress pointed to Stanzi, "You, come with me..."

"W-what d-do you w-want me to do?" Stanzi stammered.

"What you can do for now is shut up. Until I kill the Noble that bit you, you're the proverbial fox in the hen house. You're with me so I can keep an eye on you." 

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" asked Thorn. "What should we do if something happens while you're gone?"

"Call me Nadia... If something happens, just give a shout, I'll hear you..."

Nadia motioned for Stanzi to follow her. Once they rounded a corner and were out of earshot of the other prisoners, the young huntress gripped the girl by the arm.

"Keep in mind I have other people to save besides you, so this is your one and only warning... You hear any voice other than mine speaking to you, let me know...because the instant you try to attack me, you're done."

 

The two young women traveled through a few corridors. The dungeon was bigger than Nadia had expected, having many different areas divided into numbered sections. Despite its size, the huntress eventually came across what she was hoping to find. The guard room was empty as she and Stanzi passed through the door. Although there were questions as to why the prisoners were left unattended, what was more questionable was why the room was left unlocked with minor weaponry out and prime for the taking. It appeared too much like a set up, but nevertheless she needed to get those people out, and having them armed in the process would certainly improve their chances of survival.

"Hey," Nadia called over to Stanzi as she searched a cluttered desk, "make yourself useful and search those cabinets. Look for anything that looks like a map or a floor-plan."

Stanzi nodded and went to work.  
There was no guarantee they'd find what they were searching for. Nadia had been in her fair share of jailhouses in the past, and a few had building plans stashed away. If Nobles had the same tendencies as humans, then there was a chance at least. The floor was soon a mess of papers and ledgers as Nadia tore through desks and cabinets, dumping out drawers and storage crates. So far she had come up empty handed.

"Having any luck?" she asked as she looked over to Stanzi.

"Not really," the girl replied. "There's this torn piece of parchment with some funny diagrams on it and this box of old junk. I think it's stuff that was confiscated from prisoners...my dad's notebook was in here."

Nadia took the parchment and laid it onto a nearby table, then mentally clicked her heels at the discovery.

"These are more than funny diagrams. Look, these are schematics to an electrical network and a list of maintenance tunnels... You and your dad were caught in one, right? Let me see his notebook..."

As she flipped through its pages, the young matron came across something that made her eyes go wide.

"How many times did you guys try to escape?" she asked.

"For me, it was just the one time. But dad, he...he and of few others would sneak out sometimes, but then they'd come back. The last few times he did it alone because the others were caught."

Nadia's lips twitched into a grin, "Your dad was a genius. Crazy as hell, but a genius. See here? Those squiggly lines look like a symbol for water, that must be the water source Thorn heard about, and dear ol' dad mapped the tunnels right to it. I think he and those partners of his were planning to sneak you guys out one at a time. No wonder that one tunnel was sealed off."

"Why'd he start with me?"

"You're his daughter," Nadia said with a shrug, "makes sense he'd want to save you first. Grab some of those weapons, then let's head back."

Thorn met with Nadia the moment she and Stanzi returned.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"You bet your ass. Here," Nadia said as she handed him a sword sheathed in a belted scabbard, one of a few she carried over her shoulder. She armed the stronger of those in the group with the swords, then armed the others and the children with daggers. "Alright, we're outta here. Thorn, keep to the rear and watch our backs. The rest of you, keep together, no stragglers. If you see anything coming at you with red eyes and pointy teeth, stab 'em in the heart...anywhere else and you're dead, got it? Now, let's go." 

***

Nadia kept her eyes and ears open as she lead the group. After memorizing what she needed of the schematics and list of tunnels, as well as the handmade map, she passed it along to Thorn in the event something unexpected happened. She glanced behind her at the group. Many were frightened, the children in particular. But, regardless of the ever-present fear, most were somewhat relieved now that they had a chance to escape. The hope of freedom and seeing their families again kept their feet moving. Nadia then looked to Carla. She looked to be around ten or eleven, and despite her thin frame she was managing to carry the dead weight of her little sister's body fairly well as she held her piggyback. At her side, Stanzi was a nervous wreck. The girl's breath was labored and shaky as she held a hand up to her mouth, nervously biting at her forefinger. Her eyes darted in all directions, looking at every shadow for danger. The matron clapped a hand to her shoulder, although this made the girl squeak in fright.

"Calm down, you'll be fine," she said. Nadia was still partly annoyed with the girl but managed to give a reassuring smile. "I apologize for being harsh with you, but you really pissed me off back there."

"I'm sorry. It's-it's just that-"

"I know. I get it, you're scared...especially after finding out the reason why you did it, and everyone else's reaction to it. Being a Noble's victim is a hard pill to swallow."

"I'm glad I'm in front with you," Stanzi replied in a hush, "They're all scared of me. I'm pretty sure they would've preferred you had left me back there, or killed me..."

Nadia chuckled, then whispered, "Now you know what we dhampirs go through on a daily basis."

Taking Stanzi by the arm, the huntress quickened her pace for a moment, taking an extra lead ahead of the group.

"Don't worry about them, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, okay? Now, tell me about the mark. Do you remember the Noble who bit you?"

Stanzi sighed aloud, searching her mind for what little she could remember. There was a great shadow outside of the cell, eyes like fiery red jewels glittering in the dark. It passed through the bars, then from behind it came another. A woman with pale yellow hair and a hypnotic voice. Her tone was so sweet and soothing when she spoke, like she was being lulled to sleep by her own mother. As hard as she tried, though, Stanzi couldn't remember the woman's face.

Nadia immediately thought of Selene.

"Was the woman wearing a blue dress?" she asked.

"No. But I do remember shiny gold armor."

"Damn...nobody I know. But blonde hair, gold armor...I'll keep that in mind."

For a few minutes no one spoke. Then Stanzi looked to Nadia.

"Ma'am, what do I do if...if I...you know," Stanzi couldn't bare to say to it.

"First, don't call me 'ma'am', that makes me sound old. 'Nadia' is fine...or 'Miss Nady' if you'd like. Secondly, do you mean if you feel hungry for blood?"

Stanzi nodded. Then Nadia took Stanzi's arm and pressed it to the girl's chest.

"Then bite yourself," she replied succinctly, "Part of you is still human, that will settle any cravings."

"Are you sure?"

"Works for me..."

They continued on from there in silence. This far into their trek, they had yet to encounter any opposition. For the human hostages, this eased their tension, but for the hunter leading them, this only deepened her concern. The stone hallway was bare, save for the iron sconces along the walls. It reminded Nadia of her journey from Mimas' laboratory to the strange door leading to that dreadful desert. Even with the guides they had, there was no way to know if there would be a sudden change in their surroundings.  
Their path ahead split three ways. The hallway they were in went straight, then there were ones to the left and right. Nadia lead the group left. After several meters, they came upon a discolored patch in the wall: the sealed tunnel.

"Are you dense, woman?" Thorn huffed, "I told you, it's sealed."

Nadia rolled her eyes with a sarcastic smile then balled her fist. She tensed her body, rearing back her arm, then swung forward. The masonry work exploded inward as she punched a sizable hole through the wall.

"Not anymore," Nadia replied. "Alright, Thorn, you're in the lead. I'll bring up the rear now. The rest of you, follow Thorn. Stanzi, stay with me."

Thorn went first, then the others steadily followed suit. The maintenance tunnel must've been sealed only recently, or there was a secondary entryway because the electrical components were still being utilized. Nadia could feel the energy from the cables running along the walls and her ears could pick up a soft electrical hum. What light leaked in from the broken wall was beginning to dim the further they went. Nadia was set with her own options, but her human charges were going to need a way to see. She called for the group to stop then asked for the other men with swords. They replaced her at the rear while she headed up to the front with Stanzi in tow and met with Thorn. The huntress raised her hand and set it ablaze. The people around her gasped in shock.  
Once their awe subsided, they pressed onward. Hours seemed to pass by. Soon they came upon a fork in the tunnel. Electric lights glowed dimly in the tunnels ahead. Nadia extinguished her fire. She ushered the group in front of her and down the tunnel to the right. She paused for a moment and looked back to make sure there was nothing behind them. The instant she turned back to join the group, though, she smacked into something hard. Her loud swears halted the group. Thorn and Stanzi ran to see what happened as Nadia pressed her hands in front of her. It was like she had walked into a glass wall.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Thorn, knocking his burly knuckles against the invisible surface.

"Can you break through, Miss Nady?" Stanzi asked.

Nadia shrugged then tried to punch her way through. When that didn't work, she took a few paces back then ran, sending the whole of her body against the barrier. She reeled backwards and landed on her backside.

"I can't break it. Looks like you guys are own your own for awhile." She turned to Thorn, "Think you can handle this without me?"

Thorn nodded, "What'll you do, though?"

"I've got what I need up here," she replied as she tapped her temple, "There's a couple of intersections at some point before the passage to the water source, I just need to find the right one and meet back with you. In the meantime, makes some noise so I can hear you."

"Like what?" Thorn looked dumbfound.

Nadia shrugged, "Just raise your voices..."

"We could sing our town's old hymn. It could help boost everyone's spirits too." Stanzi's face lit up at the thought of being of some help.

Thorn scoffed, "That old prophetic nonsense? Please..."

Nadia thumped the barrier at Thorn and jabbed her finger at him, "Do it, and with gusto. Should you get to the water source before we meet back up, wait for me there. I'll try to get back to you as quickly as I can."

With that, Nadia turned on her heel and darted down the other tunnel.

The huntress mentally counted her steps as she sprinted down the tunnel. She had gone at least a mile or so before stopping, and perked her ears. The voices of the group echoed faintly, singing a hymn of a divine spirit engulfing a mountain in flames. From what she could make of the words, and how Thorn described it as prophetic, it seemed the town had been praying for the Gods to smite the particular mountain they were trying to escape. It was an interesting concept, and lovely to listen to, but Nadia wasn't one for scripture. If the Gods wanted to lend a hand, they were more than welcome, although the matron wasn't going to hold her breath waiting.  
Again, she sprinted down the tunnel, keeping her hearing trained on the distant voices. One of the intersections was due in another half mile, but upon reaching the area it should have been in, it wasn't there. Nadia shook her head. She knew she had memorized the maps down to the smallest detail, it should've been here. She clucked her tongue and took off once more, slowing her sprint down to a walk as she scrutinized the tunnel walls and floor looking for any subtle differences.  
Then, something about the hymn's lyrics were starting to sound familiar. Some of the words she didn't recall except for one chorus, and then its tune. Her mother used to sing this to herself. Perhaps the reason the song was unknown at first was because her mother would sing part of it in a different language. Nadia lifted her voice and recited the words, mimicking the gestures her mother would do.  
There was a light ahead.  
The tunnel opened up into a wide circular space, and the ceiling above was nothing but solid black. In the center of this mysterious place was a pedestal with a strange orb floating above it, a large glass ball with a mist swirling inside. There was something haunting about it, the way it seemed to pull the huntress toward the orb. The mist had a beauty to it as well, so enchanting Nadia couldn't help touching her hands to it. Then, as her fingers slid down the sides, her grip tightened as a force shocked her body. Her limps went stiff, and her head jolted back as her eyes went white with a brilliant glow.  
The mountain, the castle itself was on fire. Smoke drifted up into the night sky as giant plumes erupted from within the fortress walls. And deep inside, among the flames was a figure in black. Not a hunter, Noble, or human. This couldn't be the divine spirit the hymn spoke of. This was a creature of darkness, a demon, one with frightful shimmering eyes.  
Nadia went limp and fell to the floor. She cleared the jumbled images from her mind and looked up. The room and the orb were gone. In front of her was the tunnel intersection she was looking for, and to her right came the sound of voices.

Thorn suddenly halted the group. Footsteps were quickly approaching from somewhere down the side tunnel they had come across. He drew his sword from his hip, as did the other men.  
Stanzi held her dagger shakily.

Thorn shot a look at her, "Any funny business on your part and you'd best stick that into yourself."

Stanzi swallowed hard, not daring to meet the man's gaze. She kept her sight down the dark tunnel. There was a strange green glow. Then, from the darkness emerged the young matron with her goggles fixed to her face.  
Thorn's shoulders went slack as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Stanzi was so overcome, she threw her arms around Nadia's neck, "Thank goodness you're back!"

"Don't worry about me," Nadia replied as she patted the girl's back while taking off her goggles, "I'm fine. Let's worry about finding the way out. Come on, let's keep moving."

Thorn stayed in the lead while Nadia remained at the back of the group with Stanzi. According to their maps, they were closing in on the underground passage. Then, a few meters away, came a large gateway. The thick metal gate was down, too heavy for any of the men to lift.  
Nadia was strong enough to bend the grating, but it wasn't enough to completely tear it out. Taking out her dagger, she used the heat from its laser to saw through the metal. When she was done, there was an opening big enough for the entire group to pass through at once. She moved them forward. As she brought up the rear, she stopped. She grit her teeth, groaning loudly as she hunched over. There was a pain in her chest.

"Miss Nady?" Stanzi moved to rush over. 

Thorn was just behind her, "What's going on now?"

Nadia quickly backed away holding her hand up to stop them, "You need to get...get away from me... Leave me here a moment...go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"No way! We gotta stick together." Stanzi gripped the huntress' shoulders as Nadia fell to her knees.

"You need to get away from me," Nadia practically growled.

Stanzi remained where she was. She looked to Thorn and silently gestured for him to keep going with the group. When they passed through the gate and disappeared, she knelt beside Nadia with a deep concern on her youthful face.

"Tell me what's wrong, Miss Nady."

Nadia's breath has haggard. The painful throb near her heart only grew. What was worse was the growing hunger. She was so hungry, and she couldn't understand why. Pulling off her glove, Nadia bit into her hand again, fervently drinking every drop of blood that poured down her throat. She stopped for a moment, hoping that was adequate to slake her pangs, but no, the hunger was just as strong as before.

"I can't make it go away..." Nadia sighed heavily, "No matter how much I feed...I'm still starving." Then her eyes began to swim, "They're all scared of you...but really...they should be scared of me. How...how am I going to get them out when I shouldn't even be near them?"

A slender forearm was gingerly placed before her. Nadia looked to the girl beside her. The look from her was genuine. There nothing lustful about Stanzi presenting her life essence to the huntress, she only wanted to help end her pain.

"Lore says virgin blood is powerful, right Miss Nady? Even if it's just a drop. Please...please, Miss Nady, take what you need."

"You don't understand," Nadia replied through clenched teeth as she pushed the girl's arm away, "This hunger...it's insatiable. If my own blood can't stop it, what good is yours going to do..."

"You have to at least try-"

"I'd kill you if I tried!" Nadia pounded her fist into the floor, sending tiny cracks along the stone surface. "It's this thing inside of me, this gem my father created. It must be. It wants blood...rivers of it. It wants battles...carnage...war. I can feel it pulling on me. It knows my mind...it wants me to tear you apart...because it knows what'll happen if I do."

It was then that the huntress' words struck home. Now Stanzi understood. If what Nadia said was true, it wouldn't stop with her; it was possible all the people Nadia was sent to save would become her prey. If their town found out, they'd rise up and come after her. Then, they too would be slain.  
Nadia pounded her fist into the floor again, and then again, and again. If something had to be destroyed at this moment, then let it be this and not the girl, she thought. Slowly the frightful urges began to dissipate, and then they were gone. Of course, this was only temporary, they were likely to return at any time. Nadia got up and composed herself as best she could. There wasn't a moment to waste, she had to get those people out.  
Passing through the gateway and down a flight of steps, the two young women ran to catch up with the group. The air became cold and moist the further they went down the sloping tunnel. There were tiny reflections of light up ahead. From the tunnel they entered a vast cavern, and before them was a lake. To their left, ocean waters lit with light from the setting sun stemmed from grates built into a giant stone wall.  
Nadia swore out loud as Thorn came up beside her.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

There was no way out from here, no doors or boats. It was likely Stanzi's father misjudged what he had seen when he found this place. Unless Nadia had these people swim the dangerous ocean waters beyond the wall, the escape was a failure. No, she wasn't going to accept this. Nadia looked to the giant wall, its stacked blocks of stone and mortar. If it can be built, then it can be destroyed. Her rage ignited as she ran. She sent her fist flying with tremendous force, stone blasting out as she pummeled the masonry. Part of the wall collapsed into a large opening, the debris forming a partial solid surface on the water as it landed on the craggy rocks of the mountain base. This could be a possible bridge to cross, but with solid mountain in the way it was useless. Nadia braced herself. She was about to try something crazy. Fire burst from her left hand as she backed against the cavern wall, partially jutting out into the open air. Closing her glowing red eyes, she then concentrated, putting all her energy into the fire that engulfed her arm. Propping it with the other, she raised her arm up. The instant she opened eyes, the plume of black flames shot forth like cannon fire, tearing a trench into the mountain rock. When the dust settled, there was a now a newly formed pass to the other side. The humans had their bridge to freedom now.

Nadia gestured to Thorn and the rest of the group, "You're good. Go...now! Quickly!"

The people rushed forward, although still awestruck by the huntress' miraculous feat. Thorn lead the way, carefully aiding them along. Only one stayed behind, standing at the start of the makeshift bridge.  
Holding tight to part of the broken wall as she stood on the raised ledge, Stanzi looked back to Nadia.

"Come with us..." she pleaded.

"I can't," Nadia sighed, "my work isn't done. Until these Nobles are gone, you all are still in danger."

"Please, Miss Nady! It doesn't matter anymore, we're free," Stanzi's eyes were brimming.

"No...it does," the huntress softly replied, "I still have to find that Noble who bit you. And besides..." Nadia said as she held her hand to her chest, "I can't let this thing turn me into a monster."

The girl began to gently weep as Nadia approached. Reaching up she took Stanzi by the cheek and lowered her head. A cold wind off the ocean waters rustled their hair as the huntress pressed Stanzi's lips to hers. Then after a moment Nadia nudged the girl back.

"Go," she said, shooing Stanzi away, "Go home and forget about me."

She then turned on her heel and ran back through the passage and up into the tunnels. Another heavy blast and the entryway into the cavern was sealed. There was no turning back. Nadia sped through the tunnels back to the dungeons, all the while pushing the thought of that girl out of her mind. For her and the rest of the escaped prisoners, the nightmare was almost over, but for Nadia it had only just begun. This castle was on the brink of battle, and she needed to find D.

***

"What a disgusting display." Selene scrunched her petite nose at the sight on the monitor. Curiosity brought her down to the control room to see how her dhampir sister was faring. She then cast her gaze to the Noblewoman in gold armor, "Demetria, darling, be a dear and escort our little Ana to the Battlegrounds simulator. Maxim will meet you there."

Demetria made a firm nod then disappeared through the entryway she had come from not long before.

"She is a curious little thing, isn't she?" Selene mused as she sauntered past D, casting him a playfully seductive gaze. Perhaps she had underlying hopes to make him hers once Nadia was out of the way. She came to the Baron's side, "Tell me, Father, just what was Mother shouting about before? This myth of a yellow-eyed witch?"

"Oh? Taking an interest in human lore, Selene? How intriguing...are you ill?"

Selene chuckled at Piotr's quip, "Morbid curiosity, Father, it will soon pass."

"Then allow me to help remedy it," Piotr replied with a sarcastic tone.

It was a legend told to him by Mariana the first night Piotr met her. He had complimented the beauty of her eye color, remarking how he had never seen someone with golden eyes. Such a unique quality among the humans living in the town beyond his castle. 

"Thank you, Milord," Mariana had said with a blush. "It's a rare trait within my family's line. It's why my parents gave me the name 'Aurelia'."

"A name that means 'Golden One'...I see," the Baron replied, "It suits you."

Mariana hid her smile behind her hand as her blush deepened, "It's meant to honor our ancestor. Many thought her to be a witch because she had a strange way with fire, as it would turn black the moment she came near, and the way she could make it move and dance in her hands. Our history says that many feared her for this. But, when a lightning storm set their homes aflame, she extinguished the blaze with a wave of her hand, and after that they revered her. Of course this is just a legend, it's probably not true. You know how we humans like to embellish things. But, since then, it became tradition to give her name to a child born with golden eyes, however rare an occurrence it may be."

The Baron smiled at Mariana's bashfulness. It was this coy demeanor of hers that drew him closer, a young woman whose own actions made her a living legend at the time -- not something he was used to in the world he dwelled in.

"Interesting," Selene said when Piotr finished, "Mother thinks our Ana is this witch come back to life...how silly."

"Do not insult my child in my presence, Selene," Piotr snapped, anger changing his emerald eyes to ruby.

" _I_ am your child, Father," Selene retorted. "That whelp is an unwelcome intruder, unworthy of her title and our family name."

The Noblewoman turned in a fit of pique, her light blue dress floating behind her as she followed after Demetria.

Nadia stopped suddenly, not far from the cells where she had found the human prisoners. There was a woman in gold armor off to her right a short distance away, standing before the gateway that was said to lead to the 'Battlegrounds'. Gold armor and blonde hair; was this the female Noble who had marked Stanzi with her kiss?

"Welcome, hunter. I am Demetria, Viscount of the Cronus clan," she said with a haunting ring to her voice. "Follow me."

The gateway opened to a wall of nothingness behind those metal doors. Then Demetria jumped back and disappeared through the wall of black.  
Nadia narrowed her eyes and made for the opening. As much as it irked her to do so, D was going to have to wait.  
This void was unnerving.  
An odd feeling of static prickled her body as Nadia gave chase. Her boots padded along a hard surface as she ran, then suddenly it felt as if she was moving across open air. There was a flash of light, then the black void opened up into a courtyard that sat high on the mountain cliffs, broken columns of various sizes dotting the edges. The night sky shined with countless twinkling stars, casting shadows along the intricately patterned stonework.  
Demetria stood at the center, the light overhead giving her pale body a faint, phosphorescent glow.

"This is our simulator, hunter," Demetria stated as she took note of Nadia's mild surprise.

Nadia looked about the courtyard, "Is this-?" 

"Real?" replied Demetria, "Oh yes. While it is produced by a computer mainframe, this space is as real as our own world. Should you fall off these cliffs, you will fall far and indeed feel the sting of impact. That is, if the blade of my spear or my sword do not pierce your heart first."

For a moment Nadia's response was cold silence.

"Oh such a look! Do you wish to challenge me?"

"Did you bite that girl in the dungeon?"

"I have taken many a human female in my time, you shall have to do better to refresh my memory."

"One of your more recent victims. This tall," Nadia said as she leveled her hand just above her shoulder, "lavender dress, black hair, with skin slightly lighter than mine." When the Noblewoman didn't immediately answer, Nadia prodded further, "Did you defile this girl with your Kiss of the Nobility?"

Demetria laughed haughtily behind her gloved hand, "Defiled? Yes, many times with that one. And oh how she would blush when I took her to bed, making certain to keep her body pure so that her blood would imbue me with its strength as I drank from her."

Nadia pulled her laser dagger from her holster, lengthening the blade as she twirled it in her hand. The Noble side of her blood burned with desire for a fight, a killing lust heightened by the jewel in her chest.

"Are we to battle now?" Demetria chuckled as she readied her spear.

"You're a vampire...and I am a Hunter, this is our fate."

The stagnant air bristled at the energy that wafted from these two warriors. Both stood poised for attack, however neither moved. For the huntress, she was still gauging her opponent, pinpointing what strategy she might use. Would she lead off with a full frontal assault, or was she planning on having Nadia charge at her first? Whatever happened, Nadia had to be careful. This wasn't like her fight with Ivan. While he had some skill his laziness was apparent, which made him ill equipped to engage one who trained extensively. This Demetria woman, on the other hand, was incomparable to her brother. If she was anything like Maxim, Nadia could very well lose. As Nadia flexed her muscles, honing her senses, she made ready her plan. To fight this Noblewoman, she was going to have to fight like a Noble herself. Perhaps this would be a good time to satisfy the gem in her body. She focused deep, listening to the voices that whispered to her mind.  
Both Hunter and Noble charged at each other, weapons sparking as they clashed.  
Nadia dodged a swipe from Demetria's spear, then swung her sword, narrowly missing the Noblewoman's shoulder. She had hoped that her laser could cut through the long shaft of the spear, but it must've been made with an extremely strong material as she only nicked it; an interesting characteristic to note. Her Noble blood and the gem spoke to her, dictating her moves as Demetria came for her again. Nadia dodged and rolled away from her attacks. Somehow the huntress knew she was going to leave herself open. As battle-experienced as she seemed to be, Demetria appeared to have a specific move that left her vulnerable. Nadia bided her time, waiting for her to use that move again. The golden warrior charged, then Nadia ran. She sped to a tall column, leaping up part of its height just as Demetria came up behind her. As the Noblewoman flourished her spear, Nadia bounced from the column, then grabbed the neck of the spear just as it lunged at her. For a moment, reality slowed to a crawl. Nadia savored the look of surprise on Demetria's face as she wrenched the spear from her grip while her body sailed overhead. When Nadia touched back down to the pavement, she holstered her dagger and brandished the spear. She mused for a moment. Then came the sound of a sword being pulled from its scabbard. Now Nadia could see, this was where Demetria's true skill lay. The blade of that sword came closer to drawing blood with every swing. The last two attacks damaged her jacket and parts of her layered shirts.  
There was a pause to the battle.  
Demetria stood fuming at the young woman. Then suddenly a pool of shadow appeared under Nadia's feet. The huntress sank into it, smirking as she vanished. The air echoed with devilish laughs. A shadowed figure rose up nearby. Demetria thrust her blade, but the figure faded away into nothing. Then came another, and then another. With every swing of her sword, Demetria met with nothing but empty space, all the while the wicked laughter continued. There came a break in this odd duel. The vexed Noble soldier searched the courtyard upon hearing a sultry voice tainted with darkness.

"How does it feel now that the tables have turned?"

Demetria looked behind her, then up to see Nadia perched atop a broken column, her form silhouetted by the moon as she held the Noblewoman's spear behind her neck. Her jacket and scarf were gone, as were the sleeves to her shirts, the torn parts of her layered tops revealing her muscular stomach. At the moment her face was partially cast in shadow, her eyes closed. She took a deep breath, as if to savor the smell of the wind or search for the scent of fear.

"Hmm, head-games aren't all that great when you're the one being fucked with... Tell me, Noble, are you frightened?" The muscles in Nadia's arms flexed as she took a better grip on the spear's staff. The sight of her would cow anyone else, the physicality of her feminine form was truly intimidating. How did the Noble soldier feel as she set her eyes on her?

"Frightened? HA! Do not insult me with such a human notion," Demetria spat. "One such as I would never be frightened of filth like you."

Nadia chuckled, the twist in her smirk revealing her pearly fangs. Then, the shadowy part of her countenance lit up as she opened her eyes: burning red jewels alight with a strange and unnatural gleam. When next she spoke, her demonic laughter carried on the breeze; the huntress' enchanting voice was now haunting and dripping with murderous intent. 

"You should be."

A portion of the gem's power was at hand, magnifying Nadia's vampiric nature as she soared from her stance above the courtyard and down to greet Demetria with a swing of her staff. The eyes of those in audience to this fight were fixed to the monitor screen in the control room, their minds entranced by the embattled forms of these two warriors.  
Nadia spun and twisted the spear in her hands and about her waist as she deflected Demetria's every blow, turning and bending her body as if she were in a dance. She was captivating in her skill, but the maniacal look on her face made her seem like a beautiful demon. Truly she was monstrous.  
But Demetria thought of something that halted Nadia's chilling laughter.

"You are an admirable fighter, hunter," she said, "but what would that man of yours think if he were to see you now?"

The words made Nadia freeze for only a moment, but long enough for Demetria to land a blow that sent the huntress flying backwards. She managed to stop herself before hitting the stone barrier of the courtyard. Those words had struck a nerve. The smirk fell from Nadia's visage as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, her lips now curling back into an enraged snarl. 

Demetria laughed, "What would D think of you fighting as a Noble? Of this game you play, hmm?"

Nadia launched the spear, sending it rocketing toward Demetria like lightning. It nearly struck her head as it whizzed by, grazing her cheek before striking the stone wall several feet behind her. However, Nadia wasn't intending on hitting her, merely sending a message before making her next move.

"Don't patronize me with your bullshit." Nadia's hands burst into flames, "If this's a game, quit stalling and beat me if you can."

Brandishing her sword, Demetria tensed to lunge, but stopped. Her eyes went wide. The black flames' pale orange glow faded and turned a brilliant crimson as they grew and snaked around Nadia's body like a fiery black ring. Then as she shot toward the Noblewoman, she seemed to almost glide across the stone floor as she punched fistfuls of fire from her ring and sent them flying. And much like she had done with the huntress, Demetria stood frozen. Her sword beat away the flaming projectiles but she couldn't get her feet to move. The sight of this demon hunter chilled her to the marrow. It wasn't until Nadia was nearly upon her was she able to finally get her body moving, but by then it too late. As she turned to run, Demetria felt the weight of the huntress on her back as Nadia clamped her arms around her neck, her hot breath burning her skin as she spoke into Demetria's ear.

"You lose..."

A glowing green laser stuck out from Demetria's armored chest. Then both Hunter and Noble exploded into a ball of black fire.

When the flames receded, Nadia stood panting amid the swirls of smoke and ash. Her body itself smoked as the heat from her skin singed the gore that had splattered her. With blood dripping down her face, her lips carried that devilish grin once more. She chuckled softly to herself, then again, her voice steadily growing louder. The courtyard erupted with the huntress' hellish, maniacal laugh. One had to wonder whether it was the will of the gem or Nadia that spoke as she sank into a pool of shadow, "What fun..."

***

Silence blanketed the control room. Piotr was too stunned to speak, whereas  Élise , who had entered just as Nadia and Demetria began their fight, pursed her lips with a satisfied smile.

Clapping her hands together she spoke aloud, "Milord, I believe we are ready for the next phase of our plans."

_ Good... I shall be there presently... _

A minute or so later a billowing veil of shadow descended at their backs, solidifying into the form of the great Noble King. Lilia and Mia nervously came from behind and stood at his side.

D reached for the hilt of his sword.

"Stay your hand, D," the Sacred Ancestor commanded. "Even you are aware that we are at a critical stage."

"End this now..." D coldly narrowed his gaze.

"Why? Are you not curious to see how she will progress?" the Ancestor replied. "A positive conclusion could be advantageous for you as well. You once had hopes for meaningful coexistence, did you not?"

"The Nobility has had its time, you know this..."

"Oh? I see..." the towering Ancestor stroked his chin, then gave a knowing look, "So then, would you rather I remind you what happens to failures?"

"Milord, please-!" Piotr pleaded.

"Silence, Baron," the Ancestor's command carried such a weight to it he didn't even need to raise his voice. He turned his ruby-like eyes back to the hunter in black. "You are my one success, anything less shall be erased," he said as he approached the control panel. "I could very well put an end to the girl now, if that is indeed what you would prefer... Or..."

Complacent in this, the Ancestor watched D as he slowly lowered his hand.  
Even  Élise was overly pleased with herself at this outcome. She cleared her throat and addressed Piotr.

"Send for the others. Maxim is already in the simulator, correct?" When the Baron nodded,  Élise continued, "Excellent. Then let the final test begin." The Noblewoman pressed a dainty finger across a series of buttons on the control panel.

Suddenly, D turned on his heel and ran through the entry into the simulator.

"No! Stop him!"  Élise cried out.

"Leave him," said the Ancestor, "Let us see how well our Horseman of War can fare against the blade of Death." 

Floating in the black void, Nadia fought to push back the monstrous force dwelling inside her. When her feet connected to solid ground once again, she stood in what looked to be a darkened chamber. She sighed heavily. The temporary surrender to the gem took more of a toll than the matron had intended. She was so close to losing herself to the madness, were she to do it again she could possibly lose herself completely. Nadia looked down at the bundle of clothes in her arms and scrunched her nose.

_ Welcome, child... _

Nadia nearly fell back in surprise, then grabbed her dagger. 

"Who's there?!" she shouted, the glowing green blade threatening empty air.

_ Do not be frightened, my dear, no harm shall come to you. Now, tell me, how may I be of assistance? _

Again, she looked down at the bundle in her arms. Her jacket had been sliced and torn during her previous fight, it was no good to her now. Her red scarf could be salvaged, thankfully. Her torn shirts were also in need of replacing.

"Um, I guess some new clothes would be nice," Nadia replied with a shrug.

_ Whatever you desire shall be yours... _

The dark was then swathed in brilliant light. When her eyes adjusted, the huntress was in a veritable sea of clothing, racks upon racks of clothes of every sort. Her eyes bulged, wondering how this was possible. Then, just as she was hoping she could come across her other missing dagger, the darkness expanded beyond the trove of clothing and into an expansive collection of weaponry. Again Nadia's mind boggled at this.

"How? How is this possible?" she asked, her bewilderment almost childlike as her eyes fixated on a familiar object set on a table of other weapons. Her missing dagger.

_ As I said, my child...whatever you desire...shall be yours... _

Musing to herself, Nadia perused the vast selection of clothing, picking out a simple sleeveless red shirt and a cropped black moto jacket. She quickly dressed, then set her daggers back into their holsters. Then, for no other reason than because she felt like it, she snatched up a silk aubergine scarf and wrapped it about her neck, underneath the red one she already wore.

Nadia spuddered her lips, "Hm, next I'd like to find D... Getting pretty sick of being separated all the time."

The mysterious voice spoke again as a doorway opened in the wall of darkness.

_ Then look no further, child... The one you seek approaches, but beware...so do many others. _

"Oh great, a party," quipped the huntress, "and I went and forgot the refreshments."

As she marched towards the doorway, Nadia got the distinct impression that somebody was laughing in the shadows.

The spurs of D's boots clinked as he ran across the rocky terrain underneath a hazy red sky, through a dried out desert similar to the one Nadia had ventured across after leaving Mimas' lab. In the distance there were boulders of various sizes littered about the landscape, and from behind them came a great many figures. Some were even perched atop the boulders. These were some of the Nobles that had been gathered in the throne room. The rest, people clothed in tattered farming clothes, looked to be former captives turned vampire. Suddenly a large wisp of white billowed in the spot between D and the approaching horde, revealing a smirking Maxim.

"Greetings, hunter D," he said, the horde behind him halting in their tracks then slowly backing away. "I had hoped we could cross blades at some point. My dearest Selene would like you to join her here at the castle, but I cannot allow that. Those with sullied blood are not welcome in our family. To appease your passing, I shall be sure to send the runt to join you once our liege is through with her."

With tremendous speed, Maxim drew his sword and took a running leap at D.  
With a flash of light, D in turn drew his own blade, blocking Maxim's blow as he landed in front of the hunter. Blades sparking from the friction, both knocked the other back. D launched a few wooden needles at the Noble, but Maxim guarded himself with the reinforced fabric of his cape, just narrowly missing being struck.  
A voice came shouting on the wind, calling for D as a plume of black fire smacked into the ground. From it, the smoking form of Nadia emerged, her eyes glowing red with malice once she saw with whom he was fighting.

"Hey, boys, mind if I join in?" she quipped with a wry grin.

"Oh?" Maxim raised a brow in a rare show of delight, "Eager to redo our duel from before, eh?"

"Yep," Nadia replied, then looked to D. "How about we try doing things together for once?"

Although there was a faint glimmer of relief to his gorgeous countenance, D replied rather coolly, "I can handle this one alone."

Nadia nearly stamped her foot in annoyance, ready with a retort to the hunter's supposed reluctance to have a woman assist him in a fight, or that's how she saw it. That is, until Maxim spoke up.

"No...the two of you against myself...I like these odds. Taking out this traitorous whelp and the infamous hunter D in one go..." Maxim's wicked grin grew wide, "Your deaths shall make me famous, even among the Greater Nobility."

"Don't go patting yourself on the back just yet, big brother," Nadia said with narrowed eyes. "You call D infamous, yet I doubt you know anything of what he's accomplished. If you did, you'd be pissing yourself."

"Enough of your blathering, you insufferable brat!" Maxim coupled his retort with a thrust of his free hand, releasing a wave of energy that sent the huntress flying backward.

This momentary distraction gave D a chance to strike. Kicking off the ground, he leapt toward Maxim with his longsword already poised to land a blow.  
The instant Maxim noticed this, his face faltered with his mistake, but only for a second. He raised his sword and narrowly saved himself from being sliced in half by catching the hunter's blade at the crossguard. Here the Noble realized that he had indeed misjudged the young man's strength. The eerie calm on the hunter's unnaturally beautiful visage sent a tremor through Maxim's body. Then another thought struck him as he deflected more of D's attacks. The young man's face was remarkably similar to another's. The force behind his every move was incredible as he sent his blade after Maxim. Then there was D's unsettling aura.

With a shuddering breath, Maxim jumped back as D sliced at him again, "D... Could it be? Are you... Are you  _his_?"

D gave no answer as he awaited the Nobleman's next move, nor did he give any indication that he noticed the pool of black that grew behind Maxim, and the girl that rose from it. Although Nadia had silenced her moves, Maxim did at least hear the rustle of wind that came when she fired a throwing knife at him. Again he used his cape to guard himself, knocking the knife from the air.

"You waste your efforts, child. It will take more than that to defeat me," Maxim said with a scowl.

Nadia scoffed, "How is it a waste? I got your attention, didn't I? It's my turn now."

"How can you be this irritating..." Maxim said as he and Nadia circled each other, "So be it, let us finish what we started. But you shall need more than those little toys of yours." Maxim smirked at the glowing daggers in Nadia's hands.

"Oh, brother dearest, it seems you forgot what they can do." With that Nadia twirled the daggers in her hands, their blades growing. She now stood with two imposing swords in her grip.

"Mine is a sword crafted from the metals of a fallen meteor, it is nigh indestructible. But, go ahead and try."

Maxim came running when Nadia launched herself toward him. As she drew nearer, the huntress rose the blade in her right hand to strike as Maxim angled his blade to protect his chest. But then, just as her foot touched the ground she immediately twisted back in the opposite direction, sending her blade to meet the other side of the Noble's torso.  
This painted Maxim's face with a look of shock as he quickly changed his position. He turned his blade upside down, stopping the laser as it began to cut into him. He pushed it back out then tumbled away, the rent in his body healing itself as he stood back up. He looked to the young woman in confusion. This was a maneuver known only to Nobles, how could one such as her know it? Of course, Maxim didn't know that this huntress had spent the vast majority of her life training with Noble technology, and here she came to use it against him. Nadia flew at him again, her blades circling the air in a vicious dance as she twisted and spun her body. The onlookers to the fight were in awe of how she could keep up with the skilled Noble Captain. Once more he had made the mistake of underestimating his opponent, and one with a powerful item put inside her by the Sacred Ancestor himself. With this realization, though, he remembered her one glaring weakness; one that came with his sword held high as the hunter in black jumped back into the fray. Maxim angled his sword above his head, catching the blades of both hunters as they came down on him. Using all his strength, he knocked them away, then said something that made Nadia hesitate in her next strike.

"You would do just about anything for him, wouldn't you..."

Using that instance of hesitation, Maxim swiped his sword and knocked Nadia's blades from her grip. Then, in her surprise, he threw a fist into her solar plexus, a blow that sent the girl flying backward and hitting the ground hard. He then used the same energy force as before to knock D back.  
Nadia's lungs stung as she tried to catch her breath. As much as it hurt, she was back on her feet in seconds. She ran to Maxim and jumped, turning her body just so to wrap herself around his neck and body, using her momentum to bring him down. Now he too was without a weapon as Nadia kicked his sword aside, then sent another kick rocketing toward Maxim's face as he got up. Her Noble brother learned quickly that Nadia was just as formidable in hand-to-hand combat as she was with bladed weapons, but they seemed to be in a stalemate as neither could truly land a blow on the other. Then, as he bobbed and weaved, picking up his sword as he went, Maxim heard something strange as he swiped his weapon at Nadia's torso. D called out to the huntress as she tumbled over the Nobleman's blade, tossing one of her deflected weapons back into her hands. For a moment, Maxim had forgotten about the hunter.  
Then there came a flash of green light.  
It took Maxim a moment to fully realize what had just happened. He had been too slow to counter, thinking Nadia was going to copy the same technique he had used during their first fight - only instead of raising her body, she stayed low and rose her arm as she reversed the grip on her dagger, sending its blade into Maxim's back and out his chest as she increased its length. Maxim dropped his sword. This time, the young woman had made sure to strike his heart.

Blood trickled from the corners of his mouth as Maxim slowly began to disintegrate, "You have bested me... Truly, you are a force to be reckoned with...the both of you..."

"You know," Nadia said softly, "Not once have you ever called me by my name."

"Indeed, I have not," Maxim replied with a cough. "Before I die, I shall grant you this one respect... Milady Indrikova... Anastasia... Give my regards... to our father..."

With his last breath, Maxim crumbled to ash. As the last bit touched the ground there came a scuffle from the group of onlookers. A voice shrieked for the fallen Noble.  
Nadia looked toward them to see Selene ahead of the crowd, her trembling hands cupped to her lips.

Selene's angelic features contorted in anger, "You vile monsters!"

"Ha!" Nadia laughed mockingly, "We're the monsters?! Coming from you...oh, that's rich."

"I would not be so quick to humor, Ana my dear," Selene said with venom in her voice as she produced a small remote. "Your time has come. The full extent of the gem shall now be released."

Roughly hewn wooden needles shot through the air to pierce the Noblewoman's chest. D's throw would've been on the mark, had it not been for the nameless vampire henchman that put himself between Selene and the young man's projectiles.

"Do your worst, hunter!" Selene cackled as the henchman turned to dust. "Each and every one of these piles of trash will lay their lives down to protect me."

"D, we gotta get outta here!" Nadia said as she tried to run to him, "We need to find my father and get this thing out of me-!"

A powerful force knocked the two hunters apart. Nadia landed several feet away on a hard patch of ground while D smacked into the trunk of a gnarled tree.  
Selene waved her hand. As she did so, the tree's branches lurched down like snakes and wrapped themselves around the hunter, then raised him high into the air.

"Enjoying the view, my darling?" Selene asked, amused by D's attempts to break free. "Struggle all you want, those branches will only tighten their hold. Truly, you are nothing more than a mere spectator here. Now, behold the power of my father's creation!"

The moment Nadia was on her feet, Selene pressed the remote's button. Nadia hunched over and clutched her chest. The pain was unbearable. Her vision went blurry with colored spots dancing in and out, sweat dripping down her face as she grit her teeth. Her insides started to burn, then a sharp tone rung in her ears. Just when she couldn't take much more, the girl shot up, arching her back as her screams ripped through the desert. In that same instant her form ignited, then exploded forth into a giant black dome. When the fiery shadows dissipated, the huntress was something wholly different as she stood drooping like a wilted flower. Her arms were charred from the elbows down as they hung limp, her fingers slightly elongated and her nails long and sharp like talons. Even her elven-like ears were slightly more exaggerated. But, what gripped her onlookers more came when the huntress raised her head. She looked at them with the strangest of eyes - no longer did they have their golden hue, but neither were they the usual crimson of an enraged Noble. Instead, they were now a glowing white surrounded by pitch black, with a piercing blood light shining in the center of her pupils. She gazed at them with a questioning look of hurt. Then, that beautiful countenance of hers warped into beastly rage, her blood red lips curling back to reveal multiple sharp fangs as she let loose a demonic roar.

"Our Horseman of War hath come!" Selene exclaimed with a clap of her hands. She then directed her attention to the Nobles standing by dressed for battle, "Go, destroy her if you can. Prove yourselves worthy of our Sacred Ancestor!"

The Nobles charged with their weapons in hand, an ingrained will for glory pushing them forward.  
When the creature that was once Nadia saw this, she tensed her body for a lunge. The desire to tear them to shreds welled up as she wriggled her fingers. Not only that, she also had a growing thirst, for their blood and their fear. She would kill them, slowly, watching as their eyes filled with horror before she tasted their vital essence then ripped their hearts out. But, something jutted from the ground as she went to move. A tree root shot forth and grabbed the huntress by her long mane. This act only incensed her further. With a wave of her hand, a wisp of fire flared around the grip on her hair and set her free, cutting off several inches of its length in the process.  
Nadia's eyes locked onto the nearest target, a Nobleman running toward her with his broadsword prepared for a strike, his cuirass gleaming in the light. She bolted toward him at an ungodly speed, too fast for him to react as she pounced. She landed on him with unnatural grace, almost like a bird as she stood perched on his thighs as the Noble reared back. His voice shrieked as she gripped his head, then tore it off. Nadia ignited the body as it fell to the ground. With the dismembered head in hand, she eyed a number of Nobles quickly approaching. She cocked her head, lining them in her sight. Setting the Noble's torn head ablaze, she fired it like a canon ball in such a way it punctured through their torsos one right after the other.  
The turned farmers and villagers didn't fare much better when they charged her. Raising up her hands, she set the very ground on fire and incinerated them all in one go.  
At the sight of this, all but one of the remaining Nobles fled, teleporting out of the simulator. The last Noble, a raven-haired chevalier, stood as a protector to Selene. He steadily confronted the encroaching huntress. His attempt to cow her only made her bear her fangs in a devilish grin. She vanished the second he tried to take off her head, then reappeared directly in front of him. Nadia gripped the Nobleman by the shoulder with her left hand, then whipped back the other, pitching it forward like a lance. Her hand shot through the chestplate of his armor and out his back, the Noble's heart dripping in her grasp. The youthful knight gaped in shock as he slowly disintegrated.  
Selene stood backed against one of the large boulders in disbelief, watching as Nadia crushed the heart she held, then lapped at the blood coating her hand.

"Milord," Selene called out softly, too frightened to speak much louder, "Is this the weapon you mean for us to control? I-if so, then Mother, please, control her now."

Nadia tilted her head, her eyes wide in question, "Mother?" Her voice resonating with a hellish tone, she looked at Selene weirdly, "Mother?"

Incoherent thoughts jumbled in her mind. Flashes of her youth, memories of her horrific treatment. The sight of a woman in a bloodied white dress. She remembered being slammed into a wall. More and more the thoughts flooded her consciousness - being beaten, kicked, humiliated, cold hands slapping across her face. A deep rumble echoed in the huntress' ears as the images of her brothers, Selene, and Élise merged into one. Growling, Nadia's eyes began to glow. Then she screamed out as she lunged toward her Noble sister.  
Selene had no time to react as she was caught trying to scramble away. Even with all her strength, the Noblewoman couldn't pry Nadia's hands from her throat.  
Gradually, Nadia pushed Selene up the rocky wall of the boulder, all the while tightening her hold on the Noblewoman's neck. Although this move wouldn't kill her, it still hurt terribly and made it hard for her to speak.

"You've caused so much pain," Nadia growled, "how do you like feeling it for yourself?!" She pulled Selene away from the giant rock, then began to ram her against it, over and over. "How does it feel?! Do you like it?! Huh?! Do you like it?!"

With a final slam against the boulder, Nadia leaned in close.

"Are you frightened?" she asked with a menacing look, "How does it feel to be afraid, hmm? Do you like fear? Because you reek of it..."

Selene trembled in Nadia's grip.

Then the huntress' voice dropped low, "And death... Do you like death? How does it feel...knowing that any second could be your last?"

"What do you want from me?!" Selene cried out.

Nadia reared an arm back, her eyes wide, "I want you to die..." Then her hand flashed forward, boring into Selene's chest and pulling out her heart. 

Bit by bit, Selene began to crumble as Nadia slowly gouged her fingers into the bloody muscle. With one last squeeze of her hand, both the heart and Selene turned to ash.  
Now that Selene was gone, the branches holding D loosened their grip, allowing him to break free. He effortlessly landed at the base of the tree, then quickly went after Nadia. Standing cautiously behind her, D called her name, holding tight to the sword in his hand. It was her body, and her voice, but was this really Nadia, or the power of the gem controlling her? She slowly turned to look at the hunter, her wide set eyes staring at him with that piercing red light. Did she see D for who he truly was? Or was he just another Noble for her to kill?

 

 

 

  
End Chapter 13  
____________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Holy shiz...
> 
>  
> 
> 9/20/16 ***UPDATE***
> 
> Just wanted to give a little shout out to those that have stuck with this story for so long. I wish there was a better way to keep readers informed.   
> I don't want people to worry. I'm completely devoted to this! I'll never abandon this story, not when we're so close to the end! So here's the thing... The next chapter is going to be a beefy one, lots of stuff going down, so it's going to take some time to get this one out. Plus I'm going to do InkTober, so the added work is going to eat up more of my time. I've got about 2 more weeks until October starts so I'm going to do as much writing as I can until then.   
> I know! Waiting sucks. But bear with me, please.  
> I can't guarantee when it'll come out but I'm going to do my best to make this chapter worth the wait.  
> You guys have no idea how much I appreciate you. I never expected people to actually read this, let alone read it and like it. Thank you! Thanks for every page view, every kudos, every comment, on here and on my DA page.
> 
> If at all possible, if anyone here happens to be on Deviantart or tumblr, you can always check in there for teeny updates; links are in my bio.


	18. Finale / Vengeance and Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will be the one left standing as D and Nadia are pitted against each other? In this fight against vampires, difficult choices must be made.

The huntress was like a haunting statue, frozen with that wide stare boring into D as if she didn't know him at all, her hands dripping with blood. Her fingers twitched, as if her hands begged for another throat to strangle. Then Nadia's lips widened into a villainous grin, beastly fangs gleaming in the light.

"Hello there, handsome..." The young woman's voice rung with a demonic tone that would've sent lesser men running.

" _**C'om on, kid...snap out of it! If you don't...** _ "

"Snap? Snap?" Then Nadia cackled, "All I wanna snap are bones, break some necks! My skin...it burns, I wanna set something on fire! This castle, that town, burn it all and watch those maggots run! I wanna see them try and fight back!" She reached out and took D's free hand. "Come with me, we can kill them together! Bleed them dry! Won't that be fun?!"

D stared back at her with a somber look, a touch of weariness behind his gaze, "Nadia... You don't want this, it's the gem..."

"Nadia? Who's she? Oh! You mean this meat-sack?" The huntress leapt back several paces. "If you want her back..." she uttered a low chuckle, "you're gonna have to fight me..."

Nadia's eyes flared with a bright blood light, her hands bursting into black flames; their tips tinged with crimson.

Tensing his muscles, D readied his sword, "Let her go..."

"No...  _He_  gave me this body, she's mine! Fight me!"

A gust of wind whirled about her body as Nadia seemed to levitate off the ground, then launched herself at the hunter in black. A fist engulfed in those strange flames swung toward his face, and although he dodged the blow, the heat blistered his pale skin. More and more she gave chase as D continued to slip away, her attacks missing him by just a fraction of a second.  
The two hunters battled across the landscape, leaping and bounding off the tops of mounds and boulders in a weird fiery dance.  
It seemed more of a battle of wits for D as he had yet to raise his sword for an attack, having only used it thus far to bat away the plumes that Nadia fired at him. For a moment, the hunter got ahead of her, putting some distance between them.

The raspy voice of his left hand spoke in a low, grave voice only D could hear, " _**Our options are slim...that thing is stuck in her good. Either you kill her, or she kills you...and if the latter happens, she'll burn this world to cinder.** _ "

D paused briefly atop a mound of stone, the eerie beauty of a girl steadily coming toward him. As he watched her close in, another dark voice crept into his thoughts.

_Can you follow through with it, though? The hunter who slays all who bare their fangs at him... Can you kill her? Can you truly kill the woman you lo-?_

"Silence..." D's voice carried an obvious bite. "Whatever happens...don't interfere," then he clenched his left hand, "either of you..."

When Nadia came within feet of where D stood, the hunter lunged at her, coming down on top of her and wrestling her to the ground. Although she tried to wriggle free as he gripped her throat and pinned her to the ground, Nadia froze the instant she saw the tip of his blade. Her hands clamped to the arm that held her down, she drew a shuddering breath as the length of steel inched closer.

"Let her go," D commanded.

Nadia laughed, "Never. You're gonna have to destroy me, and this girl. HA! Oh? What's this?" It seemed the sentient mind of the gem controlling the huntress could peer into D through his touch.

"Oh I see...and you haven't told her yet. Oh, this is too good! And she'll die never knowing the truth! And at your hands no less! What fun! It's even funnier knowing how she feels about you."

The huntress raised a slender hand to D's cheek, smiling wickedly. D only tensed more, keeping a firm grip on both the young woman and his sword.

"She hasn't been honest with you either, but you already know don't you..." The devilish dual tone of Nadia's voice cruelly taunted the young man above her. "She does, of course...and deeply it seems..."

" _**Don't listen to that thing, D...it's like the Wisps, that gem will do or say anything to deceive you...** _ "

"Oh? Maybe I'm lying..." Nadia grinned, "Or maybe what I say is true. Oh, these thoughts of hers, what a naughty little thing. Do you know what she'd do when you weren't around?" Nadia bent her right leg, gently rubbing it along D's inner thigh. "You know, this is even better. Your hand at my neck, that sword about to run me through...this's really turning me on!" Suddenly her hand that gripped D's wrist forced it down Nadia's chest and held it on her breast, while the other that held his cheek pulled the hunter closer. She softly caressed his lips with hers, "You want her...I know you do. Take her...then kill this body if you must. Makes no difference to me. I'll just be placed in another, then I'll end you and be on my merry way."

" _**D, I...I don't see another way around this. I don't want to see her die either, but what choice do we have?** _ "

"There must be another way..." D pulled himself back, grasping the girl's throat again with his sword ready to strike.

" _**You're letting her distract you again!** _ "

"Choices, eh?" Nadia chuckled, "You're acting as if you ever had one to begin with. I told you, you're gonna have to kill me. So go on, do it." Nadia gripped the hunter's blade and pulled it to her chest, "Do it. Kill me. Kill us. That's all you're good for... Death incarnate... Leaving a trail of bodies wherever you go. Kill us! Or are you too much of a pussy to actually go through with it?"

Nadia suddenly summoned a great deal of strength and pushed D off. The moment she was on her feet she went after him as she gripped the hilts of her holstered daggers and pulled them out, lengthening their blades in the process. With inhuman speed, she charged after D.  
Their weapons clashed as the battle resumed. Strike for strike, the huntress would not be outmatched. Then suddenly Nadia knocked D back. Her body went rigid, her head jerking oddly. When next she spoke, her voice came in her usual tone.

With a pained look, her eyes back to their lustrous golden hue, the young woman called out to D, "D...please...end this...You can't-"

Her head and body jerked as her eyes shut tight. When she opened them again, they were the strange glowing white surrounded by black, with that piercing blood light like a pinprick in her pupil.

"Shut up!!" Nadia growled, appearing to talk to herself. "Your body is mine! I'll make you watch!"

It became immediately clear there was secondary war being fought, one inside the matron's own body.

"Watch me as I kill him!"

"No!"

"I'll kill him! Then I'll kill that girl!"

"No! D!! As your employer, I order you-!!

"SHUT UP!!" Nadia bolted after D once more, "Hunter, your head is MINE!!" Kicking off the ground, her eyes again that weird mix of colors, Nadia raised her right-handed sword like a javelin.

As the huntress sailed up high, set to send her blade rocketing toward him, D reached into the innards of his coat with his free hand. With his beautiful countenance contorted with anger and remorse, he fired a long wooden needle. It flew with such speed the girl had no time to react as the thin stake pierced her chest. Crying out, she fell from the apex of her flight and landed with a dull thud in D's arms as he ran to catch her, the momentum bringing him to his knees. 

The sudden change in the energy flow emanating from the Battlegrounds drew attention to its location.  
A certain few watching from the control room dared not look away, although the Lady Élise made a sweeping turn and exited the room. Lilia and Mia quietly held onto each other, standing adjacent to the Noble King, his features unmoved.  
Even across the valley and into the town, the young girl Stanzi could feel the change in force. Perhaps it was the small connection she had with the woman who saved her that alerted her senses. As she lay on the living room floor next her mother, who stroked her hair as she nestled her head in her lap, Stanzi suddenly raised up and cast her eyes out the window toward the looming castle. She felt a twinge of fear for the huntress. Clutching a trembling hand to her heart, Stanzi prayed that Nadia was safe.

D held Nadia close, brushing her hair from her face. Within moments of their battle's end, the landscape changed drastically. Baron Piotr appeared out of a dark ripple in the air, the desert plain and its red sky turning into a wide, empty space bathed in dim, yellow light.

"My deepest apologies, milord," the Baron said as he approached, "This pains me...though your pain is greater still."

"Stay back..."

D's cold voice halted the Noble in his tracks, then the hunter reached for the needle of wood stuck in Nadia's chest. As he gently pulled it out, the wound steadily healed. The matron then stirred in his arms. To strike the gem embedded inside her, shattering it without puncturing her heart and killing her - such mastery of skill from the man known only as D. The Baron was so staggered by this he fell to his knees.

"Milord, please..." Piotr said softly, "let me hold my child."

Noting the entreaty in the Baron's voice, D gently passed Nadia into his arms. Cradling her against him, Piotr tenderly held her cheek.

"My darling Ana...too long I have waited to hold you again."

Nadia's eyes slowly fluttered open. Gazing up as her vision cleared, the man smiling down at her was not the one she was hoping to see. Gritting her teeth, she pushed away from the Baron.

"Get away from me!" she nearly shouted as she scooted back along the glassy floor.

Piotr reached out and took her hand, "My darling you have nothing to fear from me. You and your mother, you were my greatest joy-"

"Like hell we were! You left us at the mercy of that witch, and for what? That gem that turned me into a monster!"

"Please, Ana, listen to me," Piotr pulled Nadia's hand to his chest, then took his other hand and grasped her cheek, though she flinched at his touch. "I was bewitched. Everything that had happened, I never knew until now. And it wounds me, deeply, to know of how you suffered... To watch-" The words choked in the Baron's throat, his emerald eyes brimming, "To watch those memories...seeing my beloved Maria murdered...y-you both were...were stolen from me."

Overcome, Piotr pulled Nadia to him and hugged her tight, vermilion tears running down his cheeks.  
Nadia was too dumbstruck to move or speak, clutched against the Baron's chest. To hear a Noble weep, she never thought it possible, believing Nobles were too heartless to ever feel sadness. Yet here it was. The sound of his cries, the words he spoke, this was her revelation that she had for all her life hated her Noble father for all the wrong reasons. He was never truly among the villains, and was essentially a victim himself. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around him, unsure of what else to do. It wasn't so much the Baron who needed her forgiveness, as she needed to forgive herself for having discovered the truth yet had still been blind to it.  
Even as they stood, father and child still clung to each to each other.

"I'm sorry," Nadia said softly.

"My darling you have nothing to apologize for."

"No... I do..."

"Verily it seems we both have our own burdens to bear. Let us put this behind us for now, there is much to be done. I must destroy my work, then there is one more who has yet to answer for her crimes."

"Don't worry about  _Milady_ ," Nadia said as they parted, "We can take care of her."

As she went to collect her daggers, Nadia spied D out of the corner of her eye. For an instant she could've sworn she saw his lips twitch into a faint smile. On further inspection, though, his features were as placid as ever.  
The three made ready to leave the simulator. Just ahead a portal opened. Instinctively Nadia went further ahead, with Piotr and D trailing behind her. Only it wasn't Piotr who signaled for the portal.  
From it emerged Lady Élise, catching Nadia and Piotr off guard. With a malicious grin, the Noblewoman immediately raised her right hand, a large crystal shard forming in her grasp as she did so, then fired it. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as the shard flew toward Nadia. Piotr called out for her as he rushed forward, with D just behind him reaching for his sword.  
With a brilliant flash of light D jumped ahead and swung his sword just as Élise glided back into the portal. His eyes narrowed. She had been too quick for the hunter's steel to leave a fatal blow.  
In that same instant, Piotr gripped Nadia's shoulder and pulled the girl back. Then came the sound of flesh being pierced. The Baron cried out as he was knocked back into Nadia, the Nobleman and huntress collapsing to the ground.  
D whipped back around at the Baron's howl of pain.  
Nadia quickly righted herself on her knees, holding Piotr in her lap. Her jaw went slack at the sight of the shard in his chest.

"Hold still," Nadia said, her hands trembling as she reached for the shard. "H-her trajectory was off...just need to pull it out...y-you'll be fine..."

"No... No, my darling, I am done."

"But-!"

"Hush now..." Piotr reached up and touched his hand to her face as he slowly began to wither. "You came back to me...and I can go in peace knowing for once I have done right by you." Piotr glanced over to D for a moment, "Take care of her for me, won't you?"

D gave a slow but firm nod.

At the hunter's answer, Piotr smiled then returned his gaze to Nadia, gingerly brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Ana, my love...my beautiful girl...you look so much...like your mother..." Then the Baron breathed his final breath.

Another portal opened, Mia and Lilia coming through just as Piotr closed his eyes. Mia gasped, touching her hand over her mouth.  
Nadia's stunned gaze bore into the floor as her father's hand dropped from her face. With trembling lips, she pulled him closer. Even as his body crumbled to ash, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging herself once he was gone. Whimpering softly, she begged for him to come back. Gradually her cries grew louder as she gripped her hands to her head, then suddenly threw her head back in a pained scream, black flames erupting from her body like a super nova.  
Mia darted forward, thrusting her arms out as she created a barrier to block fire that shot toward her, D, and Lilia. As D moved to go to the wailing huntress, Lilia pulled him back. Opening up a portal, she placed a compact device and wireless remote in his hands.

"Leave her be," Lilia said, "sometimes girls need a good cry."

"What is this?" D asked, looking at the device she gave him.

"It's a bomb. I trust you know where to take it."

Both then looked to Nadia.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her. Now get going."

Lilia then gave D a gentle push toward the portal. With an affirmative nod he went through, the portal closing behind him. Soon after the hunter's departure, the raging black flames disappeared, allowing the two girls to approach the weeping huntress. Mia knelt beside her and offered a small cloth, then put her arms around Nadia's shoulders while she cleaned her face.

"Thank you... You know, you're very strange for Nobles," Nadia said with a sniff.

"We weren't always Nobles," Mia replied, smiling softly. "We're sorry...about your father. We tried to stop her."

Lilia sighed heavily, then knelt beside Nadia as well, "Take comfort knowing that he loved you. Not many Nobles would be willing to go out like that."

Mia and Lilia stood and backed away as Nadia got up, taking out one of her daggers and switching it on.

"Hey," Lilia said with her hands up, "I know you have no reason to, but you can trust us..."

"I'm not going to attack you," Nadia replied. "You're D's friends. If he trusts you, then so do I. Plus, I can't forget your help from before." Then she began to walk away.

Lilia relaxed her stance, "Alright, then. Be careful going back out there, that woman is hell bent on killing you."

Nadia raised her dagger and sliced the air, creating a tear in reality. Mia and Lilia were astonished by this, as only a select few knew how to do such a thing. Nadia herself was surprised she could do it, but something deep down had compelled her to do so. As she was about to enter, a voice called her attention.

Mia gave a knowing smile, "Take care...and look after him for us."

"Will do, and take care yourselves," Nadia replied, returning the gesture, then jumped through the tear.

Watching as Nadia left, Lilia sighed, then chuckled as she touched a spot on her neck, "D still kinda owes me, but I guess I'll just have to let it go."

Mia laughed, "After all these years you're still holding onto that? You're silly. Besides, you have me."

"That I do." With that, Lilia wrapped an arm around Mia, "Let's go, there's not much for us to do here now." 

***

Nadia trotted along through a dense fog. The gray, misty realm gave her an uneasy feeling of deja-vu as she surveyed her surroundings. Then she spied a tall black figure in the distance. That strange disembodied voice spoke to her, telling her to approach. The moment the young matron cleared the distance, the voice spoke again, but this time it came directly from the towering figure.

"We meet again, my child..." the deep voice said.

As the figure turned, the girl was surprised to see the Sacred Ancestor standing before her. Nadia tensed and reached for her weapons.

"Worry not, child, I shall not harm you."

"Haven't you done enough?" Nadia narrowed her eyes, "What more do you want?"

"Merely to grant you an offering..."

The Noble King waved his hand, altering the foggy realm into a vast, familiar meadow.

"You were happy once, were you not? You can have that again, with that boy..."

"What...what do you mean?" Nadia asked, the tension in her body going slack.

Again the Sacred Ancestor waved his hand. In the distance there were people, two older men and a teenage boy sparring. Nadia gasped once she saw who they were.

"It can be yours again, your previous life. All you have to do is ask."

"You mean, you can bring them back?"

"The past can be rewritten. You can go back and live the life you wanted."

Nadia closed her eyes, a sense of melancholy washing over her, "But, if I did that...everything that's happened since, it would all be undone wouldn't it? Like it never happened? You do realize this could affect countless others...how can you ask this of me?"

"It is merely an offer. But think of it... Your beloved husband, do you not want him back? Do you not love him?"

"No, I do! But how..." Nadia eyes welled up, "how can I bring him back...when I'll only break his heart..."

The Ancestor came closer and put his arm around the young woman and held her to him, "Because you love another..."

Trembling, Nadia gave a meek nod.

"Then you should tell him."

There was no knowing how long she stood there, held against his chest. Then a change in his voice caught her attention. Nadia jerked her head up. No longer was she held against the Sacred Ancestor, but a young man with sparkling blue eyes and wild platinum hair.

"G-Grey?"

The young man smiled, "Hey, Nad." Grey chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair, noting the undercut beneath it, "You look funny."

"Hey, I-!" For a moment she forgot the circumstance. But as she remembered, Nadia threw herself into Grey, choking back tears.

"Aw, c'mon now...don't be sad for me. Pop told you in his letter, didn't he? We've been watching over you."

"Y-you mean...you mean you-?"

Smiling at Nadia's astonished look, Grey nodded, "Yeah, I already know. It's okay, though. I never wanted you to spend your whole life mourning me. Besides, I like this guy."

"But Grey-"

Grey shook his head as he stroked the matron's hair, "Nady...don't undo everything just for me, I'm fine where I am. You've accomplished so much...and D...he's a good man. You should get to be with your heroes. I know, 'cause you were mine." Then Grey leaned down and kissed Nadia's quivering lips.

As they parted, Nadia clutched Grey's hand to her heart, "I'll always love you, Grey."

"I know," Grey said with a wide smile, "I love you too." With a hint of mischievousness to his grin, his form began to hover off the ground, "Now go kick some ass."

Grey vanished in a blinding flash of light. Squinting behind her arms as she held them up, Nadia saw a shape in the place Grey once stood. Floating in the white light was the battle axe they once shared, the one she was forced to leave behind the night he died. It was strange seeing it again, but with a firm resolution, Nadia gripped the handle. Suddenly she was shocked by a warm sensation enveloping her hands. A great wind blew against her, tossing up her hair and the length of her scarf as the warm sensation spread through her body. When this odd occurrence was over, Nadia opened her eyes to find part of her had changed. Silver pauldrons covered her shoulders and arms, ones that looked just like Evan and Roe's. Then down on her legs, matching greaves protected her knees and shins. She had been prepared for battle. Tightening her grip on the axe, she could feel something powerful coursing through her. Without warning, the ground gave way, although Nadia didn't fall. Instead the surrounding world of white changed. The scene that greeted her now was hauntingly beautiful. There was a crystal blue sky, with puffy white clouds. Waterfalls cascaded down from gardens floating overhead. Some flowed into pools of gardens floating underneath, then down into grand ponds adorned with majestic statues of dragons and unicorns. It all seemed so magical, tall topiaries dotting the landscape, and every flower a winsome red rose. However, this was tainted by a malevolent energy.

"Hello, young one...and welcome to my garden."

Standing in her elegant crimson dress,  Élise pursed her lips behind a picked blossom held between her dainty fingers. She suppressed a titter as Nadia brandished her axe.

"Bluster all you want, my dear, all your efforts will be for naught."

Nadia gave a sarcastic retort, "You seem awfully sure of yourself."

"Ha! This is my world, you vile mutt," Élise said with a malicious grin, "You shall not be the victor."

With a haughty laugh, Élise swung her right arm up. This signaled a number of roots to shoot out of the ground, thick like tree trunks, that intertwined together to form a larger one. Then the giant mass of tangled roots launched itself at Nadia like a giant brown snake, seeking to plow into her. The force of impact would've been devastating but the huntress was quick on her feet, tumbling out of the way just as the giant roots crashed into where she had just stood. Immediately after that, a second mass of roots rocketed toward her. Nadia noticed its base was closer to the crazed Noblewoman. She braced herself. Just as the roots were about to come down on her, Nadia made a great leap up, landing on the mass of roots as they slammed into the earth. Nadia bolted down the length of the roots, using them like a bridge to avoid the ground. Although, Élise had some clever tricks up her sleeve. As Nadia ran, rope-like vines snaked from inside the mass and whipped toward the girl. They were fast, but she was faster, her axe cutting them down as she made her way.  
Élise's expression faltered. Raising her other hand, she called forth a massive bundle of rose bushes. They morphed into a similar monstrous form as the roots, the thorns on the stems growing as large as stakes.  
One after another, they went after Nadia, swarming her from every direction. She ducked, dodged, and weaved to avoid the incoming attacks, bounding over them like an axe-wielding gymnast. Once Nadia neared the base of the roots she ran across, she raised her axe and made a leap toward Élise, but the irate Noblewoman suddenly vanished just as Nadia made her swing, the axe blade cutting into the ground instead. The huntress stopped for a moment, panning the area. There was no doubt that Élise was going to prefer hiding behind tricks and mind games. However, Nadia was more than ready. Élise had control over the surrounding flora, but the now smirking huntress had her own abilities. Then, Nadia spotted her.  
Élise stood at the edge of one of the floating gardens, her red lips twisted into a vicious grin, though it fell once she saw Nadia's smirk. It seemed the girl was mocking her with that look.

"You would do well to wipe that look off your face, child,"  Élise called out,  "As I told you before, this battle is mine!"

Again the snaking masses of roots and rose bushes came for Nadia, and again she used them like winding bridges. Although, this time she used them to her advantage. Leaping and bounding her way upward, they followed after her like giant tentacles, only every swipe that they made took the huntress higher. Nadia made sure to change her directions, all while masking her aura, so that as she climbed higher to reach the platform the Noble Lady wouldn't know where to expect her. Nearing the top, Nadia jumped between two massive tangles of roots. Then as they curved up and over the platform, she fired a blast of black fire at  Élise. For a moment Élise had a look of fright in her eyes as she dove out of the way, her gown fluttering about her legs as she landed in the synthetic grass. Nadia was set to pounce as she tried to scramble to her feet, but just as she was about to put her axe to the Noblewoman again, Élise teleported away. Nadia was on to her, though. Élise was having difficulty keeping her presence hidden. Spotting her almost immediately after she vanished, Nadia went after her, jumping off the ledge of the floating platform and running along the roots to go after her. This chase was not without its frustrations, though. Every time Nadia came close, Élise would disappear. Bounding between the roots and bouncing off the sides of columns, her attacks would miss by a hair's breadth, one such attack destroying a large dragon statue as Élise vanished once again. Catching her breath, Nadia paused on solid ground.

"Quit mucking about!" Nadia shouted. "At least Maxim was honorable enough to fight me directly!"

"YOU DARE TO USE MY SON TO INSULT ME?!"

At that enraged exclamation,  Élise let loose a barrage of roots and vines. Nadia swung her axe every which way to cut them down, but like the heads of hydras, their numbers only increased. One massive bundle coiled around her waist, seemingly unhindered by her fire as she tried to burn it away. Heaving her off the ground, the tentacle-like mass crashed into the earth, then took off with tremendous speed with the huntress in its grip, plowing her into statues and columns before whipping back and throwing her. Nadia bounced several times along the ground before steadily rolling to a stop, face down in the grass. Her body ached as she lifted her head. Élise stood some distance away.

"As I said, victory is mine!"

But as their eyes met, Élise caught sight of something that chilled her to the bone. As Nadia picked herself up, in a strange sort of hallucination, her face and body appeared to flicker. As her expression formed into a look of fierce determination, her body would change for an instant. A pale white-haired male, then the hunter in black. Back and forth they shifted from them to Nadia, and in between those flickers of different faces, the Noblewoman could've sworn she saw the blazing red eyes of her Noble liege staring back at her. One last switch to D, then to back the huntress as she stood firm and brandished her axe.

"What manner of sorcery is this?!" Élise said, her mouth gaping in fear.

The huntress' response was boldly reciting the weapon's old incantation.

_Dual suns, cry to the heavens!_

_Bring forth the holy light and split the earth!_

A flash of light, and in the young woman's hands was an elegant, gleaming halberd.

"Your time has come," Nadia stated. "For my mother... My father... Grey... For everyone. Retribution is ours!"

Nadia's hands ignited as she swung the halberd up, then swiftly brought it down as her golden tinged black flames morphed into lightning, the bolts shooting from the halberd as if it were a conduit.  
Élise stood frozen in place with no chance to react as the energy force struck her. Her voice screamed as electricity burned through her body. The energy then dispersed, leaving her smoking form in its wake, most of it severely charred.

"M-Milord...sire...my Sacred...Ancestor, please! Grant me mercy!"

_This was my command, was it not? This girl - this Hunter - was to be your executioner should she win this battle. To the victor go the spoils, Lady Defleur... Do accept your death with some dignity..._

Though Élise's head was stuck in a thrown back position, she rolled her remaining eye down just in time to see Nadia speeding toward her as the omnipresent voice finished its last sentence.  
Nadia kicked off the ground, spinning her halberd overhead as she soared up high. As Élise cried out once more to be spared, Nadia reared her blade and brought it down, light shimmering off its sharp edge.  The strike cut deep, splitting the Noble Lady from her left shoulder to her right hip. With the deed finally done,  Élise fell to ash.

  
D meanwhile, as the battle waged, had traced the castle halls back to the power hub he had passed previously with the Baron. Bomb in hand, he approached the main reactor and set the device. Primed for detonation, all he had to do was click the remote. Turning on his heel, D left the hub and headed back to the main part of the castle. An odd thing occurred as he walked the corridors. Images played on the walls as if they were a video screen, the fight between Nadia and  Élise displayed in real time.  The images ceased, though, before the fight concluded. There was no way to know which would be the winner until he came across them. Although, it was possible the hunter already had his thoughts on the outcome. Passing through the central complex and out into the main foyer, D suddenly stopped. Footsteps were approaching. Looking to his left, a young huntress entered from an adjacent dark hallway.

" _**She lives! You done good, kid**_ , " came the raspy voice of D's left hand

Nadia furrowed her brow, perplexed as to what the symbiote in the hunter's hand was alluding to, as if it knew what she had been doing. She shrugged it off as she came over to "I was wondering where you went," she asked.

"Taking care of one last thing," D replied, then took note of the axe in her hand, "And you? What of the Lady Defleur?"

"She's gone. They're all gone..." Nadia sighed heavily. Their hunt was over. There wasn't much she could do about going back and collecting what remained of all the slain Nobles, but she at least had the remnants of their main quarry. To her mind, those would be proof enough that the job had been completed. The remains of her father, though, Nadia had other plans, as she felt the Baron deserved more. "After all these years...it's finally over."

" _**Uh-oh** _ ," said the left hand, sensing something ominous, " _**I don't think we're alone just yet...** _ "

Sensing the same presence, D and Nadia looked to an entryway on the other side of the grand foyer. From the shadows came a towering figure, with eyes like red jewels. Flourishing his long cape behind him, the Sacred Ancestor locked sights with D. As the Noble King came forward, D reached for the sword on his back.

Nadia felt a cold shiver down her spine. Something was different about him now as the Ancestor reared back his right hand. Even D felt it as he prepared to charge at him. At what looked like an attack from the Ancestor, Nadia darted forth, about to put herself between them.

"No, don't hurt him!" she cried out.

The towering Noble waved his hand, a glowing vortex opening up behind the two hunters as he sent out a force of energy that knocked Nadia off her feet. Soaring backward into the vortex, the last thing Nadia saw before the vortex closed was D's look of surprise.

***

Nadia clutched a hand to her head as she propped herself up on the hard floor. Why did the Ancestor attack her? Shaking off the nausea, Nadia stood and looked around, then gasped aloud. She was no longer in Claire de Lune castle, but somewhere completely different. The features were more spectacular, the high walls glittering faintly in the soft light as if they were made of opaque crystal. Surely this couldn't be Heaven, she thought, although she did wonder if she was actually dead as she noticed her body seemed a little see-through. Suddenly she heard voices, somebody was close by.  
Not knowing what else to do, Nadia followed the sounds echoing off the walls. Turning a corner, she came upon an empty ballroom, where the voices seemed to come from. Although, it wasn't totally empty. On the floor, seated on a plush pillow, was a boy playing with his toys and making the voices she heard. He appeared rather young with his black hair tied back, dressed in dark kicker pants and a white shirt, dress socks and black buckled shoes. Nadia gingerly approached. The boy stopped his play and turned. He blinked curiously at the young woman. Noting the child's cherubic countenance, Nadia couldn't help a feeling of endearment.

' _He's so cute..._ '

"Hey, lady," the boy said with a smile.

"Um...hi..." Nadia replied nervously. "W-what's your name, kid?"

"My mom calls me her 'little prince'!" the boy said, clacking his feet together.

Then both Nadia and the boy noticed another child hiding among the shadows. The second boy was identical to the first in nearly every way, save for the sour look on his face.

"Oh, it's  that  kid again..." said the boy, scowling at the second.

"Who is he?" Nadia asked, perceiving the other child to be this boy's twin.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes I think he's me...or am I him? I don't know." Then the boy gestured for Nadia to come down to where he sat then whispered, "My father says I'm not supposed to talk to him."

"Why's that?"

The boy replied with a shrug, "Maybe it's 'cause he's creepy..."

Nadia clicked her tongue, thinking to herself,  ' _Look who's talkin'...bit of a creepy bugger yourself..._ '

The second boy jolted as if he were spooked, then took off down the dark corridor behind him. When he was gone, the first boy went back to his toys. After a minute or so of sorting his elaborate set of figurines, he turned back to the puzzled matron.

"Hey, lady, are you a princess?"

"Uh, no...why do you ask?"

"'Cause you're super pretty. Better be careful, though, or the Evil Knight will getcha! Raaa!" the boy said as he wriggled one of his toy figurines.

"Oh no!" Nadia exclaimed, playing along, "What'll I do?"

"Don't worry. I'll save you," the boy replied earnestly. "The prince protects the princess, right?"

The boy picked up his other more regally dressed figurine and put it with one dressed like a medieval princess. Then they both heard a woman calling out.

"Where are you, little one? Where's my sweet prince?"

From an adjacent doorway into the ballroom came a beautiful woman in an elegant dress, her long hair flowing behind her.

"Momma!" The instant he saw her, the boy jumped and ran into her waiting arms.

"There's my little prince," the woman said, stroking his head. "Who else is here, though? Who are you playing with?"

"The pretty lady," the boy replied, his delicate little finger pointing to Nadia.

Although the boy's mother looked right at the matron, the woman tilted her head in question as if she couldn't see her. Again this made Nadia wonder if she had actually become a wandering spirit. The boy then shrank into his mother as he spotted something beyond the doorway she had come from. Nadia's eyes went wide as that something entered. A towering figure in black, a flowing cape lined with a deep crimson, eyes red like jewels. The Sacred Ancestor came through, seeming to take notice of the young woman as he passed by, but then ignoring her all the same.

"Come," he said, gesturing to the woman and the boy to leave ahead of him. He gave Nadia one last glance. In the same instant the vortex reappeared, the Ancestor knocked Nadia back with a wave of his hand, then flourished his cape as he left.

When next she woke, it was to a cool touch to her forehead. Fluttering her eyes open, Nadia looked up to see a young man of unearthly beauty kneeling beside her. Nadia's mind raced as she propped herself on her arm, clutching her head while trying to piece together what had just happened. Had that been real? Or had it been a dream?

"Are you alright?" D asked.

"I guess so... What the hell was all that?"

"A kind of portal, I suppose. Passing through it must've caused you to pass out."

"Yeah," Nadia replied with a slow nod. "Had a crazy dream too."

"What did you see?"

"I think I was a ghost or something. There was this boy...w-wait a second-" Nadia's breath caught in her throat. She had a stark realization as she clutched her hand to her mouth, "That boy...he was..." Nadia then looked to D, "he was you...wasn't he? That's...that's why you saved me...that night with the wolves."

"Because I made a promise."

D took the girl's hand and helped her up. Once more the Sacred Ancestor appeared, and at this D shielded her.

Gripping D's shoulder, Nadia shouted, her voice reverberating of the stone walls, "Stop it!"

Perhaps her command was for the both of them as each halted in place.  
The Sacred Ancestor gave a reluctant sigh.

"Take care of them," he said, then turned on his heel and vanished into thin air.

The young woman was confused by what that was supposed to mean. Who exactly was he referring to? Her confusion didn't last, though, as D bolted forward, attempting to follow after the Noble king. Nadia stopped him, but barely.

"No, D! Don't... _he's_  already gone."

D gazed at her, the girl resolute in her actions. With his own heavy sigh, glancing to the shadowy hallway, D asked, "Shall we go?" But when Nadia didn't reply, he looked back to see that she was already making her way to the castle's main entrance.

Once outside in the castle's gangway, Nadia continued on while D stayed back for a moment. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the detonation remote and clicked the switch. There came a sudden boom, shaking the very ground under their feet. No longer of any use, D tossed the remote away, then followed after Nadia.  
The surrounding land continued to shake with mild tremors as the looming fortress began to break apart.  
D and Nadia watched the walls crumble as they brought out their horses for fresh air, then steadily packed their gear in the mine. When they were set, they mounted their steeds.  
Nadia took a final glance back to what had once been her home, and her prison. Gripping the reins, she steered her ride toward town. She had a moment of nostalgia, but it quickly passed. Her parents had been avenged, and her father's remains buried. The castle was destroyed, taking part of the mountain with it, and all her painful memories. There was nothing left for the hunters to do now but hand in their proof, then they would be free of this place.

On a whim, Stanzi peeked out her bedroom window, her mother refusing to let her roam outside even though most of the villagers were in the streets watching the last of the haunting castle fall. Amongst the people crowding the streets, she spotted two hunters on horseback heading in the opposite direction. Excitement hurried her feet as she swiftly came down the stairs of her house and darted out the front door. She could hear her mother yell for her, then quickly following as Stanzi ran down the block to the main thoroughfare. The moment Stanzi reached the main road, the two hunters had already quickened their pace. There came an ache in her heart as she watched Nadia ride closer to the edge of town. Again, Stanzi ran as fast as she could, though she just barely caught up.

"Don't go," she cried out, "Don't go, Miss Nady, please!"

D looked to his left, noting Nadia's cold, blank stare as the girl continued to plead for her to stay. When the huntress increased her horse's speed, he in turn matched it. But the girl somehow managed to stay on their heels. Amid the girl's pleas, Nadia reached for the scarves on her neck, untying the one of gilded aubergine silk then tossed it onto the breeze in her wake. It hadn't floated very far before Nadia put her heel to her horse's flank and took off into a full gallop.  
Stanzi was forced to stop, unable to keep up as the two hunters galloped away. She then caught the scarf that Nadia had tossed aside. Had she meant this for her? Clutching the silk to her chest, her eyes began to water, watching as her savior rode farther into the distance, never to return. This scarf would be her keepsake, something Stanzi could hold onto and cherish. To remember her beautiful huntress and the first time she had fallen in love.

 

The journey home would be short compared to when they had first left as they took their original route back. Nadia had given up the effort to cover herself, freely letting her less-than-human attributes show. There was no point to it now, especially since her secret was out back home. Then there was D, who never made such efforts, so why should she? This sense of mind had its drawbacks, of course. One dhampir alone passing through a town was enough to stir up a lot of trouble, but two? This meant they couldn't linger no matter where they stopped for rest or supplies. It was less than ideal, but manageable as the two hunters were able to reach the town of Ransylva with hardly an issue. Pulling in sometime in the afternoon, they hitched their mounts outside a small hotel. The manager was amicable enough to let them stay awhile to sleep, provided they left at dusk, which they had already planned to do. When dusk came they prepared to leave, although Nadia wanted to head to the general store first. The ever present nausea was beginning to become a problem. Leaning against the front of the hotel, D kept watch as the haggard matron crossed the street. Not but a few minutes later something caught his eye.

Out of the side-street, between the hotel and a small boutique, came a young woman carrying a small parcel. A simple shirt and faded jeans, luxurious raven hair, and a whip at her side. D only caught a small glimpse of her face.

" _**No...could it be?** _ " asked D's left hand in a low whisper, " _**No, not possible...she'd have aged a great deal by now.** _ "

The girl stopped, feeling as if she were being watched. With her hand on the whip secured to her belt, she cautiously turned to see a young man in black standing not far behind her.

"Doris?" he asked.

"Who, me?" asked the girl with her dainty finger pointing to her nose, "No, my name's Dorine."

"My apologies," D replied, "you look like someone I once knew."

Suddenly the girl named Dorine smiled as D was turning away, her eyes alight and gleaming. Something about the young man sparked a thought in her mind.

"Are you referring to the woman who owns the farm on the outskirts of town?"

D immediately stopped and turned back at the girl's question, rarely could anyone get this sort of reaction from him. The hunter slowly nodded.

"That woman, she's my great-grandmother," said Dorine as her smile grew wider. She then quickly ran to the nearby boutique while signaling for D to follow, "Nana! Nana, come here!"

"I'm coming, dear," called out a voice from inside the shop, "Hold on a moment, I'm not as spry as I used to be."

Out into the early evening light, came an old woman.

"Nana, shouldn't you be using your cane?"

"Cane? Nonsense, canes are for old people. Now what's with all the shouting?"

Dorine pointed to D, "Nana...look..."

The old woman gasped, "Oh, my word...could it be?" Slowly she approached the young man. Although they were somewhat wistful, her eyes still carried their youthful sparkle, "D? Is that really you?"

"Hello, Miss Lang."

"You know you can call me Doris, D," the old woman replied with a light chuckle, "Besides, it's Tsurugi now."

"I see," D said, a faint twitch to his lips, "So the good doctor returned."

Doris grinned as she spoke, "Yes. He had given up after meeting you, but after awhile he came back, saying he cared for me too much to lose hope. In time he won my heart. He was a good, kind man and husband, we had a wonderful life until he had to leave us." Doris sighed longingly. "I thought I had let him down in our youth, because of what I thought I had felt for you..." After a momentary pause, Doris spoke again, "D, I...I want to apologize..."

"Doris, you don't-"

"No, D, please...I've waited all these years..." Doris paused to gather her strength. "I was too impetuous with my feelings back then. I thought I was in love. Throwing myself at you like I did...thinking you'd stay...even though, deep down I knew-" Doris sighed, "That was a difficult position to put you in, and...I'm sorry... In the end, though, you did the honorable thing and I thank you. Thank you...for that, saving me from the Count, and giving Dan someone to look up to." Doris wearily cast her head down.

Dorine came up from behind and gently put her hand on her grandmother's shoulder as a chilly breeze came by, swishing the old woman's dress about her feet. The same breeze fluttered D's tattered black raiment as he quietly gazed at them.

"If you don't mind my asking," said Doris as she looked back up, smiling once more, "Have you found someone yet?"

There came the tinkling of a shop bell in the distance. D cast his eyes to the general store, spying Nadia as she exited the shop and went to their horses. The same chilly breeze returned and tossed her dark hair, its length much shorter than it once was as it danced about her shoulders.  
Doris followed D's line of sight and watched as well as Nadia packed the goods she purchased.

"Oh my," Doris exclaimed, "D...she's lovely. Is she...like you?"

D simply nodded.

Doris then unexpectedly went to cross the street, steadily marching over to the huntress.

"Nana, no, come back!" Dorine called out.

But it was too late. Doris approached Nadia and called her attention.

Nadia was offput by this, feeling slightly intimidated by the look in this tottering old woman's eyes.

"Sorry to be a bother, dear, my name's Doris. I'm an old friend of D."

"Um, hi...I, uh...I'm N-Nadia..."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, you listen here...D is a dear friend, so you better be good to him."

"Eh?! What?" Nadia was taken aback. Just what was this old bird talking about?

"Nana, come on! Leave her alone!"

Doris shooed her hand at Dorine, before looking back to the gaping matron.

"I mean it," Doris said as she shook her finger, "Be good to him. There, I've said my piece. Pleasure to have met you." With that, Doris walked away, leaving a slack-jawed Nadia in her wake. Upon her return, she patted D on the arm. "I wish you nothing but happiness D. Please, be well, and know you're always welcome here."

"Thank you."

Doris' heart fluttered, as did Dorine's, at D's parting gift as he tipped his hat and walked away. The rarest of warm smiles, from one who appeared so cold and untouchable. This look and the man who wore it, they would remember for all their days, it was just such a smile.

As night fell, D and Nadia put Ransylva to their backs, the glittering stars above lighting their way. It was beautiful, this starry moonlit night, but it did little to alleviate the bittersweet taste to their return home. For two days they rode, until the evening of the second day when they reached the old underground bunker. Here the two hunters rested, although for Nadia, it was a fretful sleep. Part of her didn't want to go back. Regardless of that notion, she knew she had to. Come morning, the weary huntress saddled her horse and rode on, with D galloping beside her.  
The snow on the ground marked the arrival of a long winter for this sector of the Frontier, the afternoon sun making the fresh powder glimmer.  
Off in the distance Nadia could see the white-capped mountain tops of the crater, their crests sparkling like diamonds. Haven was just on the other side. Their time, was steadily coming to a close.  
On the clifftop near Haven's veiled entrance D pulled his horse to a stop by the edge, Nadia having parked her horse to his left. They sat here for a few moments, gazing down at the sprawling vistas below. Nadia had spoken very little, even before they had begun their trek back. D knew it wasn't like her to be this way. He regarded her for a moment, watching as she tossed back her hat and adjusted her scarf.

Speaking softly, D placed his hand at her shoulder, "Would you like me to come with you to the house?"

Slowly Nadia turned her head to look at D, then returned to looking at the glimmering meadow, "You don't have to... Now that the contracts are completed, I suppose there's no obligation for you to see me the rest of the way." Nadia then stared at her hands as she balled them in her lap, "Hell, you could've left when we stopped at the bunker."

"That's true..."

D returned his sight to the meadow as well. A minute passed, then his ears perked to the sound of the huntress quietly weeping. Looking back, he saw Nadia was gritting her teeth, trying to hold back the tears that streamed down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"B-because...because this's goodbye..." Nadia replied, "Y-you're leaving, and I'm...I'm never going to see you again, am I?" Here she clasped her hand to her face, breaking into a sob. "I don't want you to go."

"Why?"

"Because I..." Nadia clenched her teeth, building her strength to say what she had been holding onto for so long, "I love you."

A moment or so later D gently gripped Nadia under her arms and pulled her across his lap. Her cries choked in her throat as she gasped aloud, but didn't stop even as D held the girl against him.

"You don't need to cry..."

"But-!"

"No, listen. I have to go, that much is true...I have to find  _him_ ," D said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But, don't cry...because I'll come back. I'll come back for you...and the others," then D gingerly placed his left hand at Nadia's stomach, "and for this one."

"W-what?" Nadia froze in disbelief, clutching D's hand, "Y-you mean...I'm...I can't be..."

"You are..."

"But, w-why...why didn't you say anything?"

"You made me promise not to."

Nadia's jaw went slack.

"But everything we went through...you should have at least-!"

"I know...I screwed up. I'm sorry," D replied softly, "I should've done more to protect you... Don't worry, though...this one's strong, no harm was done."

For awhile they sat in silence, D staring off into the distance as Nadia laid her head against his shoulder.

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know... Finding  _him_  won't be easy. I'll return when I can."

Brushing his fingers against Nadia's face, D then tipped her chin up and slowly kissed her lips.

"I love you," she said, as their lips parted.

"I know," he replied, stroking the young woman's hair. Resting his cheek atop the crown of her head, D wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, too."

A winter wind blew across the white covered plains, scattering the snow flakes that began to fall. Through this wintry meadow marched a lone horse and rider, a young man in black who's raiment fluttered along that passing breeze. Pulling to a stop, D turned his horse slightly and looked back. With his keen sight he could see on the cliff the girl he was leaving behind, waving to him as she did her best to smile. He could hear her voice on the wind. Then D did something that would've made others think they were dreaming. He reared back his steed, the horse neighing loudly as he raised his arm up high, returning the same gesture. There was a flicker of emotion across the hunter's countenance as he gave a kick to his mount's flank, taking off at a gallop toward the forest. What that was exactly, would be a mystery.  
Nadia turned away from the cliff's edge and steered her horse to the mountain entrance into the crater, Maisy nickering softly at the chilly air. After passing the main gates into Haven, she slowly traveled the road to the tree-lined path that lead to the large house on the hill. Here Nadia climbed out of the saddle and finished the walk on foot with Maisy at her side.  
The children playing outside noticed their matron coming up to the house, as did Lyn and Chrissy. The two ran to her, relieved to have her finally come home.   
Upon their arms hugging her Nadia fell to her knees, fresh tears falling as she clasped her hand to her mouth, her opposite clutching her stomach. Her heart was overcome. The happiness she felt for the new life growing inside her, and the sadness of having to watch the man she loved disappear. D was gone, and who could know when that beautiful shadow would come into their lives again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. The finale has come.
> 
> I apologize for the wait. A lot came up while I was trying to finish it, even more so during the editing process.
> 
> And before anyone asks, and I know someone will...YES, THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE!


	19. VHD: Retribution -- Side-chapter -- Sweet Dreams [are made of this]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short rest from their travels. For one, repressed feelings still plague their thoughts, and what might manifest in the corners of their mind could only make those feelings stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With stuff like this...yeah, who am I to disagree? *snort* I made a dumb quip (about a song).
> 
>  
> 
> Yep...more sexy sexy...

The return to the underground bunker was bittersweet as the two hunters ventured down the passageway. They would soon be back at Haven. For others, returning home would be a relief. But for Nadia, it was a cold reminder that her time with D was ending. Once they entered the stables, she hastily put her horse in its pen, then went into the bunker's living quarters just as D was taking the saddle off his own mount and collecting his gear. She paused briefly before switching on the lights, pushing down the feelings welling up inside her. The weary matron set her satchel and saddle bags on the nearby table then pulled out her traveling case. She went into the washroom just as D entered the quarters. The thought of his leaving was overwhelming, it was getting to the point where she could hardly stand to be near him without wanting to burst into tears.

D could be heard making himself comfortable on one of the beds.

Fatigue was beginning to set in as daytime drew near. Perhaps a decent rest would help alleviate her sadness. After a quick shower, Nadia slipped into some fresh underclothes and socks, put on her jeans, then pulled out her sleeveless half-shirt. After dumping her laundry in the bunker's rickety washing machine and giving her boots a decent cleaning, she put on her slippers and went back out into the main room.

D seemed to already be asleep in just his shirt and trousers, the rest of his clothes draped over the endframe of the bed.

Nadia was partially relieved. Had he taken one look at her, she would've fallen to her knees and wept. Instead, she went to her worktable and took a seat, then pulled a book from one of her bags. It was a simple photo album, pictures of familiar faces that for a moment made her smile. She set it down and rested her head on the table, trying to fill her mind with the happy smiles of the people she was going home to. The next moment she opened her eyes she realized some time had passed. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, otherwise she would have crawled into one of the other beds.

D was awake and looking through her album.

"Do you miss them?" he asked.

Nadia nodded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, although her sight remained somewhat hazy.

"As much as I want to see them, I kinda don't want us to go back..."

D quirked a brow, "Why is that?"

"Because...you'll leave when we do..." Nadia sighed, her heart heavy as she got up from her chair and stood by the hunter, "and I don't want you to go." She perched herself lightly on the side of the table then burrowed into him.

D brought a hand under her chin and tipped her face up. There was something behind that dark gaze of his. Could he not bear to see her cry? The fingers of his free hand grazed along her cheek, then brushed her hair behind her ear. As he held her, the young man brought their lips together, a lone tear falling from the matron's closed eyes.

_ Don't go... Stay with me...please... I... I... _

Even in her own thoughts, Nadia couldn't bring herself to say it, despite the notion that this chance could be her last. She began to kiss D more ardently. Perhaps if she showed him how deeply she cared for him, maybe he would stay. The thought of this deepend as his right hand slipped from her cheek and down her front, groping her chest. He eased it down further to her hip, then moved across her stomach to the button of her jeans. The young woman scarcely took notice of him undoing her pants until the hunter's hand slipped underneath her panties. She broke away from his lips with a soft gasp, clinging to him as he worked his fingers inside of her. Nadia held tighter to D as he leaned her back some, rubbing his hand against her, every stroke making her body tremble. 

His voice breathed in her ear, "Do you like it when I do this? Do you want more?"

Nadia could hardly reply. She grit her teeth, she was close to having an orgasm. However, she pushed it down, wanting to make this last. Then D began to lower his stance, steadily resting on bended knee. As he gripped the matron's jeans and underwear with his other hand and pulled them down her legs, he shifted the hand that manipulated her dripping quim. He took the slippers off her feet and tossed her pants aside, her panties clinging to her thighs as she quivered.

D withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, then Nadia dropped her head back, moaning softly as he put his mouth to her body. He ran his tongue between her flesh, tasting her as he gripped her hips. She braced against the edge of the table as her body shuddered, taking a trembling hand and tangling her fingers in his hair. He pressed harder against her flesh, licking and rubbing his tongue on her sensitive node until she screamed. Nadia fell onto the table top, her chest heaving.

D was soon hovering above her, "Want me to stop?"

Nadia shook her head, overcome with emotion, "Oh D, p-please...please, fuck me..."

The matron reached up and took the hunter's lips, pulling off his shirt as she held him close. D then broke away and took hold of the panties that still clung to her thighs and dropped them to the floor. He went for his belt next, quickly casting it aside to unfasten his trousers. It was Nadia, though, who then reached into his boxers as she sat up and pulled out his hardened member. She grabbed him by waist and brought the hunter between her legs, gently stroking the length of his cock as she rubbed its tip against her moist slit. She then eased the young man into her, wrapping her legs about his waist as he laid her back and bucked against her. He pulled up the front of her shirt, her ample bust still encased in her bra. His hand gripped the flimsy piece and tore it away. The hunter took hold of her breasts as he thrust his hips, tracing his lips along her skin. He licked her burgeoning peaks, making Nadia cry out. D chuckled, then lightly swatted her breasts to harden those soft buds, suckling them amid her fevered pants and moans.

Nadia held tight to the young hunter as she placed kisses on his neck and cheek, softly whimpering his name as he made love to her. He bolstered his body on one arm, gazing into her eyes for a moment before shutting his own as he sighed loudly. He softly whispered to her, over and over, words that made her heart flutter. Was this real, or was she dreaming? She held on to those gentle words of adulation, desperately hoping for them to be true.

D hugged the girl to him and raised her up, bringing her to the bed behind them. He rested their bodies on the mattress, barely losing rhythm as he reared back and gripped her legs. Then Nadia suddenly leaned up and grabbed his shoulders, using her strength to roll him onto his back. D gasped aloud as she straddled his body, the hunter's eyes rolling back as she rode him. He grabbed her hips and moved them harder. His hands slowly reached up and forcefully took her breasts, bringing a seductive smile to her glistening visage as he pinched and pulled on her. He wrapped his arms around her as she pressed against his chest, running her soft lips along the crook of his shoulder.

"You like this?" she heaved into his ear, "Do you like it when I fuck you back?"

D's voice shuddered in his throat as she rolled her hips, just barely managing a reply, "Y-yes...d-do it more...do it more..." 

With his eyes rolling back, D gasped aloud, his body tensing as Nadia complied. He was about to come, and so was she. Their bodies peaked. As they both bawled aloud, D gripped Nadia tighter, digging his nails into her skin. Her breath was hot as she licked and kissed his neck, the scent of his blood all the more inticing as she sank her fangs into him.

Nadia gasped as she snapped her eyes open. She looked about the room. She was still in her seat at the table, while D shot up in his bed, woken by her sudden jolt.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I...I'm fine...I think," Nadia replied, "Just had an intense dream is all..." Rising from her chair, she wearily came over to the bed, "D-do you...do you mind if I, um..."

D nodded and made room for her as she climbed in and snuggled up beside him. As Nadia laid her head on D's shoulder, he took her hand as she draped her arm across him. Although the young woman couldn't see the look in his eyes as he did so, she felt a sadness to the way he touched his lips to her forehead. The matron wondered if perhaps his leaving was affecting him just as it was her. She was too shy to ask, though, as her sight blurred, tears brimming at the thought of what he had whispered in her dream.

_ I love you... Oh, my Nady...I love you... I love you... _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this a while back, but had to wait until the finale was up to post it.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm in the middle of writing the epilogue. Hopefully this will tide y'all over until it's ready.


	20. Encore / Days Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every end has new beginnings.

 

Under a bleak and overcast sky, a solitary rider traveled the long empty highway atop a speeding cyborg horse. Or at least that was what the postal carrier could see off in the distance. This postman for the Pony Express had been dispatched to ride the major highways - along with several men, each headed in different directions - to find a particular individual. A hunter dressed all in black, a wide brimmed traveler's hat, and a long sword strapped to his back. As the stranger in the distance came closer and closer, the postman could see more clearly. This lone rider fit the description. The postman slowed his mount to a trot, then down to a walk as the man and black was about to pass.

"Hey, pal, afraid I have to stop you a moment..." the postman called out.

With his cyborg horse running at a heavy speed, the man in black quickly pulled back on the reins of his steed and stopped; the grey, speckled mare protested loudly as he did so. His voice deep and cold, he asked, "What business do you have with me?"

The unearthly beauty of this man's visage sent a shiver down the postman's spine.

"Are you the hunter they call 'D'?" the postman asked, choking back the lump in his throat.

"I am... What do you want?"

"A bunch of us were sent out to find you, to deliver a message," the postman reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a slightly crumpled envelope, "Here. Don't know anything about it other than it was imperative that you receive it as soon as possible. Pretty lucky one of us was finally able to get this into your hands; been riding these roads for some time looking for you." The postman then tipped his hat and turned his mount in the opposite direction, "Take care, brother."

The young man named D braced his hat against the wind, as well as keeping a tight grip on the envelope in his hand. He looked ahead to the North, where the overcast sky was beginning to turn darker, the scent of a storm hanging in the air. This was his intended direction, to a job in one of the Northwestern sectors. D sighed then tore open the envelope. Inside was a letter.

_Dearest D,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I can't know where you are or what you might be up to, but it's important that you come back to Haven as soon as you're able to. It's nearly time, Nady needs you._

_\- Lyn_

D froze for a moment. 'It's nearly time', and the letter was dated almost three weeks prior. Stuffing the letter in his coat pocket, D gave swift kick to his horse's flank. Rather than continue his travels to the North, he instead turned off the highway and headed East, his mount flying at an unnatural speed. What awaited him on the other side of a sloping hill, though, was a gang of armored bandits seeking to rob and murder any who crossed their path. But the misfortune lay with them, as the hunter flashed his sword the instant they made ready their attack. With a flash of light, several heads flew up into the air as D galloped past. He didn't have time to waste on such trivial fights.

Overhead, the moon was barely a sliver, the stars covered by a thick veil of clouds as D approached the main entrance into Haven. The heavy gates had only halfway opened before he blazed on through, tearing down the curving road past the quiet hamlet to the tree-lined path, the large house on the hill waiting for him. The windows of the Creekridge Children's Home were glowing against the dark of night like a beacon, the nearby lake as still as glass. Upon coming into the house he was immediately sent upstairs to the home's office. Quickly he opened the door.

The office, which also doubled as a spare room for the home's Matron, had changed since he had last been here. With the desk and filing cabinets moved elsewhere, it was simply a bedroom now, the head of the spare bed placed against the wall where the desk had once been. Here lay the matron, sleeping. The other end of the room had been made over into a nursery area with a simple crib near a familiar window nook. Standing watch over the crib was a ginger-haired girl.

Lyn smiled the moment the hunter entered the room, "D...you're here."

D walked over to the bed, gazing down at Nadia as she slept, "How is she?"

"Doin' okay for now, so says the doctor," Lyn replied with a heavy sigh. "It was harder on her than expected. The doc gave her something to help with the pain, and he even went out and dug up the yard for fresh soil, with Nady being a dhampir and all. I don't know what was in that medication, but that plus being exhausted sure knocked her out."

"How long until she wakes?" D asked, kneeling by the bedside.

"No idea. Could be about as long as the time you took care of her." Lyn stood by the end of the bed, "Can you stay awhile?"

"No," D said, placing his left hand on Nadia's brow, "as it happens, I was on my way to meet a client. The job is urgent, so I'll have to leave soon."

Nadia faintly stirred in her slumber, a slight reaction to the cool touch to her forehead.

"Rotten luck," Lyn said, rubbing her right elbow sadly as she swept her foot across the floor, "I knew I should've sent for you sooner...Nady was excited, hoping you'd be here in time. She called out for you, too." Lyn then stepped away and went back to the crib. From it she picked up a small bundle wrapped in a blanket.

D rose as Lyn came back.

"At least we have one ray of happiness..." she said as she held the bundle, "Here, D, come meet him...come meet your son."

"My...son?"

As D approached the girl, Lyn gently placed the bundle in his arms. Cradled against him was a baby swaddled in the warm blanket, thin wisps of black hair jutting out from underneath the newborn's knitted cap.

The boy's skin was pale, although not as pale as the young man that held him, owing to the bit of color he inherited from his mother. Contrast to his fair complexion, the boy's cheeks were rosy, and as his eyes fluttered in his sleep D could see their color was a bright gold.

D was silent, looking at the baby in his arms, saying nothing even as Lyn excused herself so they could have time alone. In all his years, this was one thing D never thought he would become, having forgone the idea of a family. Yet here the young hunter stood, a father. Gingerly he moved more of the blanket out of his son's face, the child cooing as he stirred awake.

A raspy voice came from the left hand that touched the boy's face, a wrinkled visage appearing in the palm, " **_Well, look at that...cute little bugger, ain't he?_ ** "

The newborn sleepily gazed upward, for a moment or so staring at D and the symbiote, then yawned before slowly falling back to sleep.

" **_ Don't sweat it, kid, sometimes his face gives me that reaction, too , _ ** " the Left Hand chortled.

D sighed. Turning back, he grabbed the wooden armchair from the corner near the bedroom door and placed it by Nadia's bedside.

" **_I did what I could when you touched me to her, but there's still no telling when she'll wake up. You'll have to make do with what you have..._ ** "

Making himself comfortable in the chair with his child in one arm, D reached over and held Nadia's right hand with his left, then laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Despite the edges of his sight being somewhat hazy, the scene before him was crisp and clear. The sky was a brilliant blue with puffy white clouds, a picturesque summer day. D sat on a wide tree stump at the top of a hill. Down in the valley, there should've been the town, but instead it was grassy fields of green and wild flowers. In those fields two men sparred with a teenage boy, training him. But, that was not the main focus of D's attention. Just a few feet ahead of him stood a girl, her hair and the skirt of her periwinkle dress billowing lightly in the breeze. She had her hands clasped behind her back, contently watching the training session. As she felt his presence, the girl turned to face him, smiling sweetly at the hunter and the tiny bairn he held.

"You're here..." Nadia said, coming toward D. The gentle look on her young face, framed by her long hair without its usual undercut, made her seem so much softer, more like the girl she should've been versus the hardened Hunter that D had come to know. "I was hoping I'd still be awake by the time you came."

"Where are we?" D asked.

"My dreams, I guess...I'm not sure how this mind stuff is supposed to work," Nadia shrugged. "When I get lonely I tend to dream about the people I miss. Over there, watching those three jokers trying to outmatch each other was one of my favorite memories. Then that one over there," Nadia pointed to a sudden change in the landscape on the other side of the crater, a nighttime festival in the town square, "that's when you asked me to dance. I...I never told you, but, I worked extra hard on finishing my dress when you said you'd go...'cause I wanted you to see me in it."

Nadia's cheeks flushed as she hid her sheepish grin behind her cupped hand. D smiled in turn, although it faded as he looked down to the child that cooed again in his sleep.

Standing next to D, Nadia bent over their son, gently caressing her forefinger against the baby's round cheeks, "He's beautiful, isn't he? He looks so much like you."

"I was going to say he looks like you..."

"Pssh, nonsense," Nadia chuckled, then she sighed contentedly. "Just look at him, though...he's precious. I'm so glad you finally get to meet him."

D kept his eyes set on their baby, a hint of melancholy flickering across his countenance. The longer he stared at the slumbering babe, the more that hint began to grow.

Nadia looked off into the distance as she placed her hand on D's shoulder, watching her one memory come to a close, then another slowly coming to take its place, one of her as a little girl playing with Roe as Evan laughed. She then glanced over to the festival scene, she and D about to have what would've been their first kiss if Lyn hadn't unexpectedly shown up. The memory brightened her smile. But just then, her ears perked at the most unusual sound. One she had never heard before, least not from the man issuing it. She looked back to D, his shoulders quaking as he cradled their son closer. Under the brim of his hat, she could see the lines of red streaming down his face.

"No..." she gasped, her heart sinking, "no, my love, please...please don't cry!" Kneeling on the tree stump, Nadia cast D's hat aside as she ran her hand through his hair. She wrapped her arms around him, her lips trembling as she kissed his temple, then gently nuzzled into his brow. "Of all the people in the world...it's your tears I can't bear to see!"

"I...I tried to...I should've gotten h-here sooner..." D said as he burrowed into the crook of Nadia's shoulder. "No... No, I...I should've stayed. I never should've left."

"But you had to," Nadia replied, her own tears falling as she stroked his hair, "It was important that you find  _him_...all the while helping those that needed you."

"You needed me, too," D wrapped his arm around the girl's waist, "You needed me and I failed..."

Nadia clasped her hands to D's damp cheeks, raising his head to look up at her, "You're here now," she said as she brushed away his long fringe, "that's what counts. I wish I was awake to hold you for real, but I can at least be happy knowing that you're here, alive and well to see our son. Hopefully I'll wake up soon, then we can be together again."

"But I won't be here when you do..." D replied.

"W-what?"

D heaved a heavy shuddering breath, "I have an urgent summons to the North... Believe me, I want to stay but-"

"But there's someone out there that needs help..." Nadia said, "You should go. Help them. I'll always want you with me, D, but whoever summoned you, they need you more. Don't worry about us, I can take care of things well enough...you know, you never did take your pay from last time..."

D gave a faint chuckle as one last tear dropped from his eye, knowing that Nadia had found out he had left his earnings behind.

Nadia stood up, her hand again placed on his shoulder, "My love, you do what you need to do...then come back when you can. No matter what, we'll always be here."

Looking up at the young matron, the corners of D's mouth twitched, "Nadia, I-"

Suddenly there came a loud crash of thunder outside.

D jerked his head up, a lone red drop sliding down his face, his expression calm despite the experience. The unexpected boom from the incoming storm startled the baby in his arms, the child wailing in fright. Gently he held the boy close, "Don't cry...I've got you..."

D eventually rose after easing his son back to sleep, quietly going back to the nearby crib and placing the child inside. He watched over the boy as he slept, softly brushing his fingers against the child's cheek. Then, he returned to the armchair. For a few moments D stayed by Nadia's bedside. When it came time for him to leave, D placed a folded piece of paper in the young woman's hand. Stroking her hair as he knelt beside her, the hunter placed his lips to her forehead. Gazing down at Nadia just before he turned to leave, D took note of the peaceful look on her face.

"D..." her voice faintly whispered. Slowly her eyes opened.

"Nadia?"

That voice, it wasn't the hunter she longed for. Nadia shot up in her bed then looked about. Beside her in the armchair sat Chrissy, holding Nadia's son, while Lyn was preparing his crib.

"W-Where? Where is he?" she asked, nervously heaving a ragged breath, "Where's D? He was just here..."

"Nady..." Lyn said dolefully, "That was two days ago..."

The baby began to fuss in Chrissy's arms, steadily waving his tiny hands and popping his lips.

"I think he's hungry," Chrissy stated, "I'll go make him a bottle."

"No, wait...I'll feed him," Nadia said as she reached out.

As she unbuttoned the front of her nightgown, Nadia noticed the slip of paper she dropped. Softly she asked for Lyn and Chrissy to leave the room, needing to be alone. Pulling open the front of her top, she gently latched her baby to her breast. As the child fed, Nadia clutched her hand to her face, holding back a flood of emotion that threatened to spill. She was so sure that D had still been with her. She then picked up the folded note that D had left her, his parting words making the struggle to hold back her tears all the harder.

_Be well, my darling. Someday soon, I will return to you._

Nadia rose from her bed and went to the bedroom window, peering out to the overcast world outside. Her cottage was in the process of being remodeled to add on an additional room. The children she cared for played about the grounds, gleefully chasing Nadia's giant hound, Leopold. She then gazed down to the child that suckled from her. 'Someday soon' - there was no knowing when D would return, and until then she would have to love their boy for the both of them.

 

The seasons came and went. For some, time seemed to hardly pass at all. Haven had continued its own brand of prosperity as its citizens went about their daily lives. Farmers tilled their fields and sold their crops. The woodworkers and the blacksmiths forged their crafts, while the mechanics tended to the machines and cyborg horses that were brought in for maintenance. The Sheriff and his deputies had their duties to mind the town and oversee the guards that kept watch over the town entrances. There were a few new faces here and there, folks that had been able to cross the Frontier to make this their home, but not much else had changed.

Winter had passed through once more, but for this sector the deep chill went well into Spring. At a time when flowers should be budding, thick snow still covered the ground. Although, that mattered little to the figure that drifted along the tree-lined path to the children's home. The nearby cottage had expanded, its second floor sporting some added space.

A troupe of children could be heard playing at the back and around the other side of the main house, a few darting between the front yard and the frozen lake. One child in particular played in the snow near the large tree that sat beyond the main house's front porch. The boy quietly dug out and patted small fistfuls of snow to the trunk of a snowman, taking no notice of the figure that came up from behind until the figure's tall shadow fell across him. The boy stopped his work then turned, casually looking up to a towering man in black.

The man silently regarded the boy. He was young, about four years old or so, his heavy blue coat and dark trousers matted with crusts of snow wiped from his gloved hands. A chilly wind rustled the boy's head of wild black hair, thin wisps fluttering about the gold colored eyes that stared in wonder.

"Hi," creaked the boy's tiny voice as he stood, hardly knee height to the man.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Oh...my momma said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..." the boy said, sheepishly tapping the tips of his forefingers together.

Although, the boy seemed oddly drawn to him as the man knelt down. He curiously looked about the man's features that had been hidden by the shadow of his wide brimmed hat, his pale skin at odds with the dark color of his clothes, long black hair trailing passed his shoulders. Then he took interest in the sword fixed to the man's back. The boy tilted his head from side to side then touched his small hands to the man's face, the man in turn placing his right hand on the boy's cheek.

"Say, mister," the boy said as he inspected further, "are you...are you my-?" Then the boy smiled, "You are...right? You're my daddy?"

The man smiled softly at the boy's gleaming expression. The boy then quickly turned on his heel.

"I gotta tell her! She's gonna be so happy! Momma!!" The boy shouted as he ran across the snow-covered yard, stumbling to the ground just once as he bounded toward the house, "Momma, Momma!!"

The front door to the large home opened, a young woman of nineteen coming out onto the porch with her hands sternly placed on her hips.

"Devan! What's with all the shouting?" The young woman brushed back the tendrils of ginger hair she had pulled back into a braid, "If you need something, come inside and ask politely."

"Lynnie, where's Momma?"

"She's upstairs fixing your clothes, remember?" Then Lyn took notice of the stranger in the yard. Smiling wide, she too began to shout, "Nady!! Nady, come quick!!"

Upstairs in the quiet of the spare room, back to its use as an office, Nadia sat at her desk working fabric through a sewing machine; a pile of small clothes in need of repair sat atop the neighboring wooden loveseat. Catching the shouts, she immediately stopped her task.

Exhaling a heavy sigh, Nadia rose from her chair, "What in the world-?"

Dusting off her long skirt and fixing her thick stockings, Nadia grabbed a heavy green shawl from off her chair and buttoned it around her shoulders. Then, she took her red scarf that lay draped across the spare bed. She quickly made her way downstairs, throwing on the scarf just as she crossed the floor to the opened front door.

"Jeez, Lyn, don't leave the door open like that, it's freezing. And Devan! You know better than to shout like that."

Nadia eyed the boy who had paused at the base of the porch steps. Both he and Lyn were oddly smiling, seemingly excited about something. Devan raced up the steps and to his mother, pulling at her skirt.

"Momma, you won't believe it! Look, look!!"

Both he and Lyn extended their fingers out to the yard. Although offput by their excitement, Nadia complied. Suddenly she gasped, clutching her hands to her mouth. Her gaze caught sight of the stranger, his blackened form a stark contrast to the powdery snowdrifts. Raising his eyes to meet hers, the man in black smiled.

Then Nadia's vision went red, tears spilling down as she then bolted across the porch and down the steps. Her heart pounded as she ran, all the while crying out the man's name, "D!!"

As she flew into his arms, D took the momentum and spun them around. When her feet touched back down, Nadia pulled back, staring into his dark eyes before breaking into a sob as she beat her fist against his chest. He stopped her, gently clasping his hands to her cheeks. Brushing back her hair, he noticed it was much shorter than last he saw, wavy tufts barely passing the length of her neck; the undercut she once sported had long since grown out.

"Y-You came back..." Nadia wept still as she clung to D's wrists, "you came back to me..."

D nodded, replying softly before tenderly pressing their lips together, "I'm home..."

  

***

D's return, alas, had been short, barely a week had gone by before he had to venture out again. There were no sad faces this time as everyone at the house gave him a hearty send off, their hopes high to see him again. Standing near the cliff's edge outside of town, Nadia held their son up on her shoulders as they watched D ride away, Devan waving his hands in the air as they shouted their goodbyes.

Those days were more than Nadia could've hoped for. Although years had passed since he was last there, as she watched him at play with the home's children and their son, it was like D had never left. Seeing Devan's face light up every time D came into the room, nothing could've made her happier. Even after D was gone on another search, the boy ran about their home with a wooden sword in hand and a blanket tied around his neck. She, of course, was not without her doubts as to when that handsome hunter might return. After six months, Nadia hoped it wouldn't be years before she saw him again, although she knew better than to have such expectations. D's search was an important one, on top of being a Hunter - it would've been childish of her to think they would be together all the time. As a hunter herself, she knew that better than anyone. So when that sixth month came, she went about her duties as she had always done.

The home was managed as usual, an interview here and there for a potential adoption for one of the children, in the meantime they had their schooling and did their chores. Devan, despite his young age, was ahead of the others in his education, 'smart as a whip' according to his teacher. As soon as the children were home and set for the evening Nadia would equip her gear and make ready for a long night of patrolling Haven's borders.

One night in particular, while guiding Maisy along the trail to the main gates, Nadia was met by the Sheriff and one of the deputies. Apparently the mayor needed to see her. With her post taken care of, she rode into town to the Town Hall.

"Alright, Shorty, what do you need?" Nadia asked as she walked into the mayor's office.

"Look here, Longshanks..." Mayor Dowling replied, then shook his head and laughed. "No more jokes, I got a summons from the Capital, for myself and you. We need to head out as soon as possible."

Nadia was perplexed for a moment, this was a first. But she didn't question it, if it was a summons from the Capital, of all places, it had to be important. As soon as she was ready, Nadia and Mayor Dowling climbed aboard one of the mayor's more comfortable covered wagons and set out to the nearest town with a skybus terminal. Settling back into her seat on the aircraft, Nadia wondered what was waiting for them. Just what sort of summons was it that needed both her and the mayor? Hopefully not those pesky bureaucrats looking to snatch the town again. Once the skybus landed at their destination, Nadia rushed off to a clothing boutique. The mayor didn't think to tell her she needed to dress nicely for this meeting until after their flight had taken off. That act left her grumbling for most of the trip, even as she perused the clothing racks she mouthed a few choice words. Her mood lightened, though, as she came across a long periwinkle skirt, a matching flower pattern running along the hem. The shop owner graciously helped her pair it with a pretty white blouse and a halter corset that matched nicely with her brown boots. For extra measure, Nadia tossed a sizable lace shawl onto her other purchases. As she stepped out in her new outfit, her other clothes put away in a shopping bag, Nadia figured it better to be a little overdressed than under, even for a Capital meeting. She trotted down the street, dodging other pedestrians along the way as she headed to the main municipal building.

The mayor waited for her just inside.

Dowling immediately put out his cigar, airing away the smoke as Nadia approached. Then he began to gripe about her appearance.

"What the-? For pity's sake, girl, brush that mop of yours!" Dowling said as he took out a comb from inside his blazer. "And clean up those boots!" Once she was done, he looked her over once more. "That'll have to do, I suppose. That's a very nice set of duds you got there, and thankfully you're pretty enough you don't need any make-up..."

"Uh, thanks?" Nadia replied, slightly annoyed.

"Here," Mayor Dowling then reached into his inner pockets again, "these were my wife's, put them in your hair..."

In her hand the mayor placed a pair of studded gold barrettes.

"Isn't this a little much?" Nadia asked.

"Just do it..." When the mayor finally approved he pointed toward a long hallway just ahead, "Head down that way. I need to take care of something at the moment, I'll meet you in a bit."

Nadia stamped her foot as he left. All this fuss, and for what? Sighing heavily Nadia headed to the long stretch of corridor. It seemed odd that she'd be sent this way as the hallway had been roped off with a 'restricted access' sign.

Large stained glass windows along the corridor painted the opposite side with their colorful patterns as the afternoon slowly turned to dusk. So far, every set of doors to offices or conference rooms were locked. Just where did she need to go? Nadia then rounded the corner to another part of the stained glass hallway; a rather pious looking set of statues stood on either side. Nadia slunk back, hiding behind the closest statue. A few yards away someone had stepped out into the hallway. She moved too quickly to get a look at whomever that someone was. Hopefully it wasn't some trumped-up politician. The last thing she needed was some suit getting worked up over a dhampir traipsing the halls unattended, in a restricted section no less. Steadying her nerve, Nadia peered around the statue. Somebody tall stood toward the center of the corridor, their face blocked by the glaring light, dusting off the sleeves of a long dark coat. Nadia couldn't quite make out the color due to the light from the windows painting the hallway like a kaleidoscope. Whomever this was, they were no bureaucrat. Most likely a denizen of the Capital, or a traveler like herself. Straightening up, Nadia boldly stepped out and continued on her way, pretending not to take interest in this other person, although she did keep an eye on them.

The stranger had something draped over one arm, then took that long piece of fabric and fastened it over their shoulders.

Nadia stopped suddenly.

A long dark cape. Not dark, but black, with silver pauldrons. The stranger, a man with long black hair, then placed on his head a wide brimmed hat.

Nadia uttered a slight gasp. It couldn't be, she thought, but it was. Upon hearing her hushed intake of breath, the man turned. It was D. His clothes looked somewhat new and he was without his sword, possibly having to have it held onto by the security desk. It's no wonder she didn't recognize him at first. Unable to contain her delight, Nadia gleefully ran into his arms.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" she asked.

D replied rather coolly, though not without a slight twitch to the corner of his lips, "Taking care of some business. You?"

"Some lousy meeting Shorty had me get all dressed up for...then he ditched me." Nadia crossed her arms in a huff.

"I see," D replied. "Since you're here, I want you to come with me for a moment...but first, close your eyes."

"Alright," Nadia replied with a light chuckle as D grasped her hands. As she closed her eyes, Nadia mused, "So...what sort of stuff is happening over on this side of the building? Mighty suspicious that this area is restricted."

"I hear some fellow plans to propose to a girl..."

"Oh, well isn't that nice," Nadia replied, smirking faintly as she heard D rustling his coat. She knew he wasn't the type to concern himself with the lives of others, so she was slightly intrigued. "Who's the lucky girl, I wonder..."

D made no reply as he held onto her left hand. His silence was making Nadia oddly nervous.

"D...what're you-?"

He had slipped something onto her finger. The silence deafening, Nadia quickly blinked her eyes open. She looked down at her hand held in his. A ring graced her finger, tiny gold petals folded about a smooth blue stone like a flower. Suddenly she clutched her free hand to her mouth with a sharp breath. The intent was obvious. Staring down at the glimmering stone, her body began to quiver, watching as D traced his thumb across her fingers. There was a hint of something on his face, a certain kind of calm as if he knew what to expect, yet was still curious. Choking back her tears, Nadia reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will you?"

"Of course I will! Yes, my darling, a thousand times yes!"

Settling the excited matron back onto the ground, D lead the way further down the corridor.

" _** What, were you expecting her to say no? You dunce... ** _ "

The office was rather stately for the low-level magistrate standing behind the large oak desk. However, the portly gentleman admitted this wasn't his usual office but one set aside for different occasions, such as the one that brought the two hunters before him. Facing the three ornate windows that looked out toward the lush grounds outside, the magistrate crossed his arms in thought. So much work for such a simple task. Simple enough for humans, at least. Do the job and seal the records, then on top of that the young man in black had something else he would do once it all was said and done. Why was he always stuck getting the odd jobs?

"Seeing as how your lot are practically outlaws just for being what you are, I can see why you'd rather not waste your time trying to do things differently. You're lucky this is technically legal." Turning to face the two unearthly youths, the magistrate set up the necessary paperwork, then opened a rather hefty leather bound tome, "This is not something to be entered into lightly. Are you positive this is what you want, the both of you?"

D and Nadia nodded. As the man flipped through the pages of his book, D motioned for Nadia's attention.

"Your shawl..."

"What about it?"

Taking hold of the lace, D replied, "Wear it like this," then pulled up the shawl to cover the top of the girl's head.

The magistrate looked up, "Oh, well now, like that you look more like the bride you are... Now, let's get started..."

Just as the magistrate stated this, Mayor Dowling entered the office, taking a spot off to the side. For something like this, they would need a witness, which is why D had asked the mayor to accompany Nadia to the Capital in the first place.

Adjusting his glasses, the magistrate had the two hunters face each other and take one another's hands. As he recited the specific passages, he barely looked up, which Nadia was glad for as she felt the blush on her cheeks rising. If somebody had told the young huntress years ago that one day she'd be exchanging vows again, she would've thought they were crazy. Her stomach was in knots as she stared down at her and D's hands, the reality washing over her.

The magistrate asked for the rings, then addressed D, "Do you take this young lady to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Nadia's knees were shaking she was so nervous, barely catching D's response.

"I do..." D said as he slipped a band of braided gold on Nadia's finger in front of the one she already wore.

Then the magistrate addressed the matron, "Do you take this gentleman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do..." Nadia hesitated for a moment, suddenly realizing she was missing something as she looked up at D, "I-I don't have a ring for you..."

D smiled softly as he turned up the palm of his left hand.

" **_Don't sweat it, kid...already taken care of._ ** "

D made his hand into a fist, then unfolded his fingers. In his palm there now sat a gold ring.

Taking it, Nadia steadily slid the band along D's finger. Their rite was almost complete.

The magistrate then asked for objections. With none stated, he brought the ceremony to a close with the final passage.

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride..."

Her heart fluttering in her chest, Nadia raised up and took D's lips before the magistrate could even finish his sentence.

Quietly, the magistrate clamped his book shut and shuffled papers across the desk for them to sign.

" **_Hm, there's a name I haven't seen you use in a long time..._ ** " said D's left hand as the hunter set down the pen.

With the proper forms filled out, the magistrate gathered them up and stuffed them into a large envelope, double sealed, then marked with added instructions that the packet be locked away and seen by no one save for the two hunters whose signatures marked the forms inside. As he walked them to the door, the magistrate held out a hand for D to shake, a mere formality to congratulate the pair on their union. Oddly, though, the young man held out his left hand rather than his right. He thought nothing of it as he attributed it to a warrior's mentality of always leaving one's swordarm open, despite the young man being without his weapon. Gripping the hunter's hand, a weird sensation came over the magistrate. He stood confused for a moment as he gripped the packet. Shaking his head he looked to the youths standing by him.

"Oh? P-pardon me, but...I believe this is a restricted section. Do you have business here? Without clearance you'll need to leave... Now-wait a minute...what was I doing just now?"

"I believe you were taking that to the Hall of Records..." D said, pointing to the packet.

The magistrate read the instructions on the envelope then lightly slapped his forehead, "Silly me...getting a bit forgetful at my age. Oh well. Now, if you've no business here, you really must go..."

Standing aside in the main lobby, they watched the portly magistrate head off to another part of the building.

Mayor Dowling then offered his hand to the hunter, partly knowing what to expect, although the cleansing of his memory wouldn't be so heavy-handed; only a thick fog to shroud what was written on those forms.

Sometime that same evening, Deputy Mayor Lau stopped by the children's home. A few telegrams sent by Mayor Dowling had been wired to the town hall, one of which was meant for them.

Lyn felt it a little odd for the mayor to be sending them a telegram as she and Chrissy watched Ms. Lau drive away in her truck.

Chrissy felt the same, that is until she unfolded the paper and read the message. She gasped aloud, clutching her hand to her chest.

"It's from Nady..."

Lyn looked to the gaping smile on Chrissy's face, "What? Something good happen?"

"You could say that... Turns out D was in the Capital," Chrissy replied.

"Really? Is Nady bringing him back with her? She didn't need to send a telegram saying so..."

"It's more than that. They're both coming back but the trip's gonna take awhile..." What Chrissy said next left Lyn squealing for joy, "They eloped..."

***

As Nadia had mentioned, her return with D would be later than planned. Leaving the grand municipal building, they heard the sound of a bell ring somewhere close by, wordlessly announcing a recent marriage. The matron couldn't hide her smile as she held onto D's left arm, following alongside him as he led her to where he had hitched his horse. As the denizens of the Capital milled about the streets, showered with light from the street lamps, the two hunters bypassed the main part of the city, traveling down a quiet road to the Capital's outskirts. A sparse neighborhood near the edge of the city awaited them. It wasn't much of a neighborhood, though, as no one lived there, at least, not anymore. These homes were the kind most couldn't afford, so when the owners left for something better, the houses were left abandoned. Save for one: a quaint two-story cottage surrounded by thick oak trees and an overgrown garden, greenery growing along its brick exterior.

Mayor Dowling had once lived here, long before he had ventured out to Haven. After many long years he had returned, bringing with him a score of workers to clean it up while Nadia did her shopping. For a time he left the home in the care of those workers to meet Nadia and make sure she was set for what was waiting for her, then raced back in his borrowed vehicle to finalize the clean up; the last few checks of his old home were what caused him to be late to act as their witness. As a parting gift to the newly married couple, Dowling dropped the house key into D's hand before heading back to Haven. Here they could stay for as long as they wished, a quiet honeymoon before they traveled back to Haven as well.

Nadia realized that a certain few would be disappointed that they couldn't join them in that surprising occasion. So while they stayed behind in the Capital those next couple of days, she planned for something a bit bigger than a simple ceremony in a government office.

When the time came, the whole of Haven buzzed with whispered gossip of what might be happening. A rumored wedding, but for who? They became all the more curious when almost all of the flowers in Old Justine's garden had disappeared. Then the children from the foster home on the hill were suspiciously carted to the Town Hall. To work on their school projects in the library, said the two young ladies that escorted them.

In a private room, Lyn and Chrissy worked together to get the younger children dressed in their best clothes; some of the more recent arrivals were unaccustomed to being fussed over. The older children helped Justine with her decorating once they were done changing.

At the back of the Town Hall, a secluded courtyard that rarely saw visitors was steadily being transformed into a bountiful garden. Bundles of brightly colored flowers adorned the bubbling fountain that jutted from the far back wall, then down the sides of the courtyard. The benches had been rearranged on the wide stone flooring, and overhead opened blossoms hung from ribbons tied to the branches of the few thin trees that grew along the edges.

Mayor Dowling came into the courtyard, his jaw dropping at the finished work. D followed just behind him, buttoning the sleeves of his crisp white shirt then adjusting his dark, pinstriped waistcoat.

"Lookin' pretty smart there, m'lad," said the mayor as D joined him by the fountain. "Oh for pity's sake...you and Nadia both have a knack for dirty boots, whatever am I to do with you..." The diminutive mayor whipped out a handkerchief from his pocket and polished away the few untidy spots, then made sure to check the young man over from his shirt and waistcoat to his black trousers.

Chrissy led the last of the youngsters in to be seated, and with her the young patrolman with whom she had been engaged; the two had since married in the years that D had been gone.

A young girl of about eight years old came bounding in soon after, her wavy pigtails bouncing as she came up to D.

Leslie smiled wide as she curtsied playfully, "Afternoon, Mr. D..." The lisp from her younger years long since vanished. When D arched an eyebrow, she giggled, "Sorry...I meant to say 'Pop'."

The mayor grinned at the girl, "You know, I should be a bit more sorry that I can't make it official...but at least you got what you were hoping for, right? Now, how's it going? She almost ready?"

With a spirited thumbs up, Leslie replied, "Yep! She should be here any minute."

A few minutes later Lyn came in, pushing back the wooden double-doors and fixing them against the walls. After adjusting her dress and seating herself, she whispered to Chrissy and Justine who sat behind her, "She looks so gorgeous..."

Justine whispered back, "Her little man back there has got to be bursting at the seams...he was so excited earlier, I could barely get him to sit still."

D stood with his back to the group, his lips twitching at their hushed words. Not too long after there came a collective gasp. The hunter looked to Mayor Dowling, the man's stunned gaze fixed to the courtyard's entrance. When D turned to see for himself, he froze. A familiar sensation came over him. His eyes widened at the sight of her, his heart steadily beating faster as his breath caught in his throat.

Devan was dressed like D as he walked alongside her.

Holding the boy's hand, Nadia nearly glided along the brick path, the short train of her gown flowing behind her. Such an exquisite dress, its empire waistline decorated with glittering beads and lace, the white of the fabric fading toward the bottom into a pale gold as if it had been dipped in sunshine. White and yellow flowers graced her head, fixed to a golden circlet, thin strands of matching beads looped across the back of her hair. With her son gripping her right hand, her left held a small bouquet that matched her flowery crown. Nadia's cheeks blushed when she caught D's gaze, almost as red as the lipstick she wore. Letting her boy go to stand on D's other side, the matron sheepishly turned her head as she approached the fountain. As the hunter offered his left arm for her to hold, his lips moved, but only she could hear the words he spoke, "You look beautiful..."

Mayor Dowling called for attention, fumbling his speech slightly. Much like the magistrate in the Capital, he recited the passages from his book, although the mayor's delivery was more heartfelt. He even became misty-eyed as he conducted the ceremony.

Smiling softy, Nadia rested her head against D's arm as she listened to him repeat his vow.

Wiping away a tear from behind his spectacles, Dowling called for any objections.

It was a surprise to all when a little hand shot up into the air. All eyes were on the boy standing boldly at D's side.

Nadia leaned forward to look around the hunter, her eyes wide in question at their son, "Devan...?"

Even D was a little surprised.

"I got one thing to say, " Devan said as he looked up, one hand on his hip while the other raised a tiny pointed finger. "That's my momma you got there...so you better take good care of her, or I'll be on ya, mister..."

The corners of D's mouth twitched. Then from him came a sound none had ever heard: a genuine laugh. D came down on one knee, looking Devan in the eye as he rumpled the boy's hair, "You have my word, kid."

Once everyone had settled back down, the mayor continued the rite, although his voice choked as he spoke, "D-dearest friends, w-with the power bestowed upon me by the Capital and our humble h-home on the Frontier...it is my honor..." Again the mayor had to wipe way a tear, "It is my honor to announce you husband and w-wife...you may now...k-kiss your bride..."

Their initial wedding was a simple, quiet affair. However, as D and Nadia touched lips, their second ended with happy applause and cheers. Although, what awaited them outside the Town Hall could be described as a dull roar. Passing through the Hall's front doors, the people crowded at the base of the stone stairway cheered loudly as they threw up their hands, tossing paper confetti. This was unexpected. Looking about, the two hunters spotted Mayor Dowling standing off to the side with Deputy Mayor Lau, knowing smiles on their faces. Chuckling, the couple descended the steps and followed the townspeople to the plaza that had been turned into a festive reception, their gift from the folks who saw them as their friends as well as their protectors.

The electric lights streamed around the plaza glowed brighter as dusk came, twinkling like fairies overhead as people danced, the children frolicking about. Then, unbeknownst to the crowd, someone slipped away.

 

Nadia was almost ethereal as she passed through the trees, the hem of her gown floating as she made her way to the empty gazebo near the children's home. Under the awning, she quietly looked out to the lake, the wind sweeping tiny ripples across the water's surface. Like the harvest festival years before, the excitement became a bit too much. A presence crept up behind her a minute or so later.

Gently, D placed his hand at her shoulder, "Trying to hide?"

"Nah," Nadia replied, smiling, "just needed a break."

For a moment, she enjoyed the silence, her arm hugging D's waist.

"D?"

"Hm?"

"This is real, right? I'm not dreaming?"

Smiling softly, D shook his head, "No dream, it's all real... Truly, I'm forever yours."

The sky became a deep indigo, scattered with stars that appeared to sparkle just for them. Even the moon itself seemed to shine brighter as it showered its light over the two. Tipping up his young bride's chin, D pressed their lips together once more.

 

The job of a hunter is one filled challenges, with heartache and death stalking in the shadows waiting to pounce. For some, the appeal fades, and thus they seek a different path. But for D, it's a job he could never truly walk away from. Not while his mission remained unfulfilled. Despite this, however, he could find light in the dark. Something to pull him back from the brink.

Nadia sat on the porch of the children's home, softy humming to herself as she worked a line of yarn about a pair of knitting needles. Her stomach had grown in the months since their time in the Capital.

A another child would soon be arriving. This time past mistakes would not be repeated, as D had come home from his travels with a few weeks to spare.

There came the sound of a scuffle from around the corner of the house.

D approached the porch, coming up the steps with a squirming Devan gripped under his right arm. 

"Uh-oh, what's all this?" Nadia asked as she looked up.

" **_We've got a thief in our midst..._ ** " came a raspy voice.

D reached out his left hand, passing to the matron a tiny knitted cap, "Caught him sneaking off with this."

"What the-? I was wondering where that disappeared to..." Then Nadia looked to their boy and chuckled, "Devan, sweetie, what's the matter? Don't you wanna be a big brother?"

"No!"

Then Devan wrenched himself loose from D's grip and ran off across the yard, disappearing as he jumped into a mound of fallen leaves.

Nadia couldn't help laughing out loud.

" **_Willful little brat...not unlike a couple grown up ones I know,_ ** " chuckled D's left hand.

"Mind your tongue..." D retorted with a clench of his fist.

"Don't worry..." Nadia shook her head, chuckling still, "he'll come around eventually."

As she went back to her knitting, D sat beside her on the porch bench. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders, he placed his other hand on her protruding belly.

"This one likes to kick, it seems..."

"She likes you," Nadia replied.

"A girl?"

"Yep. And like Devan, she gets excited whenever her daddy is around."

" **_She got a name yet?_ ** "

"I've got a few set aside, but...I keep thinking about naming her the way I named little man over there." Nadia set down her knitting and leaned back, looking down at her stomach as she pondered aloud. "I named Devan after the two fathers I love most...only this time I want to use the name my other father gave me."

" **_Anastasia? How's that gonna work?_ ** "

"Not all of it, just 'Ana'..." Nadia replied, tilting her head in thought, "D...plus Ana...Deana."

D raised his brow, "Hm...I like it..."

"Really?" Nadia's smile grew wide.

There came a soft series of thumps with in the matron's womb.

" **_Hm, seems the squirt likes it, too._ ** "

Nadia rested her head on D's shoulder, "Then I guess it's settled."

 

The days seemed to go by so quickly, and before they knew it, the two hunters became parents a second time.

The evening after Deana's arrival, D stood at the large window of his and Nadia's cottage bedroom, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. In his arms he cradled his newborn daughter. Behind him, Nadia rested in their bed while their son napped on the cushioned window seat. D forgot how long he stood there, silently thinking, before a hand gently touched his arm.

Nadia stood at his side.

"How are you feeling?" D asked softly.

Truthfully, she was sore and exhausted, having given birth only hours before. However, the joy Nadia felt outweighed the aches and pains of her labor.

"I'm wonderful," she said, then kissed him.

They gazed down at the slumbering babe, her pale skin glowing in the dwindling daylight.

Then D glanced out the window once more. Although his life as a hunter would continue, there was something on the horizon to ease the weariness of his journey. A tomorrow. Indeed there was light in the dark, he could have a future. They both could, and those they cared for most to share it with. With that thought, D looked to Nadia, his wife, and mother to his children - his light. As night crept along the sky above, something grew across the hunter's countenance. D smiled. Another day had come to an end, but soon another would begin, and with it the start of a new chapter.

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that it? Is it really over?? After almost 2 years, we've finally come to the conclusion!
> 
> I have something in mind for another side-chapter...I might do it just to do it and get it out of my head, but I'm not sure if I'll post it.
> 
> Other than that, yeah...here we are...it's the end...
> 
> But does that mean no more adventures for D and Nady? Heeelllz no. I've already got another story waiting to be written.


	21. VHD: Retribution -- Side-chapter -- Wedded Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and Nadia have married, this is their honeymoon =3

The hush of the evening twilight followed the two lone travelers as they left behind the bustle of the Capital. Chirps of crickets and flashes of lightning bugs serenaded their passage down the long worn path toward an abandoned neighborhood on the outskirts of the city, although the sounds of these nightly insects did little to drown out the beats thumping in the young woman's chest. Instead they seemed to follow in its rhythm, the beating of her heart as she clung to the young man who's lap she sat across.

Guiding their steed along the old cobbled street, D looked down to the girl resting against him. Nadia had been quiet for most of the ride, simply smiling to herself. Perhaps this was what it was, wedded bliss. They had just been married, of course, and Nadia was the epitome of the blushing bride. Soon they reached their intended stop. The house at the end of the street tucked back into a grove of trees, their temporary home. Here she spoke for the first time since leaving the city, remarking on the house's details, its exterior covered in greenery and surrounded by an expansive garden; though once overgrown, it had been recently groomed to welcome their arrival. As Nadia dismounted, D reached into his coat and pulled out the key, handing it to her to unlock the front door while he gathered their bags and his saddle off his horse.

"Wait here a moment," he said just as Nadia pushed open the door.

The matron tilted her head in question as she adjusted the strap of the one bag she carried over her shoulder, watching as D took their gear and placed it off to the side of what she could see was a modest foyer. Coming back out, he then secured his horse in the nearby stable. Upon his return he caught Nadia in a moment of surprise, scooping her up from behind then carrying her over the threshold. In the same flowing movement he made a short spin about the foyer with her in his arms, matching her gleeful laugh. He paused afterward, Nadia planting a soft peck on his cheek as he noticed the bag she carried.

"What's in here?" D asked, patting her bag.

"It's a surprise," Nadia replied with an impish grin. "I'll show you once I tour this place." She then cheerfully bounded out of D's arms and pranced off deeper into the house, commenting that it was bigger on the inside than she thought.

D removed his hat and hung it on the rack by the door. As he went for his cape and coat, a raspy voice came from his left hand.

" **_It's funny how much you've changed..._ ** "  


"How so?"

" **_Almost like you're a completely different person, at least in moments like this._ ** "  


"How is that funny?" D asked with a raised brow as he hung his outer raiment.

" **_Not necessarily in a comical way..._ ** " his left hand responded with a short cough. " **_As odd as it seems sometimes, it is nice to see how she's brought out that old spark in you...like she makes you more- hmm..._ ** "  


The symbiote paused, wondering if voicing his thoughts further would earn him a set of fingernails driven into his wrinkled face. However, the hunter finished the thought for him.

"Human?" D pondered this to himself, then said, "I suppose you could say that..."

" **_Does she make you happy?_ ** "  


Taking his sheathed sword in hand, D made no reply as he moved to the base of the nearby staircase, waiting for the young huntress to return. Although, something did flicker across his countenance. Was he happy? To be wed to a vibrant and beautiful soul, one who had shown him the way to a different future, with a chance to start anew. Who wouldn't be?

" **_Ah, I hear her coming back..._ ** " The voice of the left hand chuckled, " **_Three's a crowd...I guess now's a good time for me to take a hike. Enjoy your honeymoon._ ** "  


With that, the face of the symbiote faded from the palm of D's hand just as Nadia approached.

Up the stairs they climbed with Nadia astride D's back, her arms jovially wrapped about his neck; something she felt was more fun than being carried like she had been before. Here the pair searched the whole of the second floor, checking every room until they came across the master suite that had been prepared for them.  
It was roughly about the same size as the stable apartment they had rented during their past journey, however, this room was much nicer and more welcoming. The bed was large and soft with vintage pastel bedding, set against the wall at the far left just past the inner corridor; which itself housed the doors to the walk-in closet and bathroom on either side of the entry. A set glass doors to the second floor balcony were on the other side of the bed. These, as well as the other large windows in the room, had their curtains pulled aside, bathing the space in bright moonlight. To the far right was the sitting area, antique sofas around a small table. On the table sat a bouquet of white lilies and aster flowers, with periwinkle blossoms mixed in between. Another gift from Mayor Dowling.  
Looking out the window next to the balcony doors, they viewed the surrounding landscape; the manicured garden below, the far away vistas beyond the Capital borders. Nadia draped her arm about D's waist as he did the same about her shoulders.

Again D questioned her bag, "Now, what's this surprise?"

"Oh...that's right..." She had almost forgotten. Smiling, Nadia glanced up to his handsome visage, her own countenance on the verge of blushing, "Give me a few minutes. I'll be right back."

Nadia strolled back to where they had first come in and disappeared into the large walk-in closet.  
Once she had left his sight, D turned back to view the world outside. The wilds of the Frontier were dangerous, with monsters and other remnants of the Nobility's reign lurking in the dark. Despite that ever present danger, the world still had beauty to it. He had traveled for so long across this planet, unrelenting in his quest. Though his travels had purpose, they had also been marred by loneliness, these past few years especially. D had only the one opportunity to return to his beloved after she birthed their child, every chance since then had seemed purposefully blocked, even more so the harder he tried. But no more - this he swore the moment he slid that jeweled ring on her finger.  
A presence came up from behind.  
D turned as a dainty hand touched his shoulder. Nadia stood just behind him. His eyes widened slightly at her negligee. The strapless ivory babydoll that graced her body seemed all the more elegant simply because she wore it, even as she stood in her bare feet; a more exotic looking undergarment peeking beneath the chiffon fabric.

"S-Surprise..." Nadia chuckled, nervously rubbing her right elbow. "I...I didn't intend to buy this at first when I bought my clothes earlier today, then I figured I could save it for when you came back home. But I guess, why wait...w-when I can wear it now..." Again she made a nervous laugh, the small points of her chest beginning to protrude through the lace covered bodice that accentuated her bust. D remained silent as he gazed at her. He appeared as if he didn't know what to make of this state of dress, which seemed odd to the her as she waited for a response. He had seen her wearing less, but, perhaps that was the case. Their past escapades had been spur of the moment, it was only now that Nadia could take the time to put forethought into their being intimate. Yes, that had to be it, she thought. It wasn't so much what she wore, it was the effort she was making, presenting herself like a gift to her new husband who stood transfixed at the sight of her. Either way, she wished D would say something, as the bit of lace that rode up the crack of her ass was becoming bothersome.

Taking her hands, D lead his bride to the bed, the corners of his mouth twitching as he spoke, "You look lovely..."

Nadia popped herself onto the center of the bed as D sat the edge to remove his boots. Just as he set them aside she pulled up behind him, kissing his cheek before stripping off his shirt.

Slightly amused, D quirked a brow, "Are you in that much of a hurry?"

Nadia blushed at first, then grinned, "No, I'm helping. But if you don't want me to, fine...you can be a big boy and take off your pants yourself."

Turning away, Nadia returned to her spot and sat back against the pillows; the wood of the bed's headboard felt cold against her shoulders. Down to his boxers, D tossed away his trousers and joined her, crawling toward the middle of the bed. As he made himself comfortable lounging by Nadia's legs, D gripped his hands to her knees then casually ran them up her thighs. Slowly he ventured further, his touch curving up her torso as he leaned closer. Nadia reached out and caressed her fingers along the sides of his face, tenderly cupping her hands to the hunter's cheeks as they each took the other's lips. D's hands rose higher as their kisses became more passionate, roaming about her back before heading to her chest. Gently he clutched her ample breasts, their peaks hard against his palms, then steadily he went to undo the heart shaped clasp. Suddenly Nadia stopped him, hugging her arms to her chest. For moment she didn't speak, nor did she move except for her nervous shiver.

D leaned away, furrowing his brow, "What's wrong? Do you not want to?"

"N-No, I do, really," Nadia replied, a bright flush spreading across her visage, "i-it's just that...no, no it's stupid..."

"What is it? Tell me..."

Nadia drooped her head as she sighed.

"Before, when you came home, everyone was so excited to see you," she said, "You and I, we...we hardly had any time to ourselves, so this'll be your first time seeing me since I had the baby- I mean our boy. I've tried so hard, but I can't seem to get my body back to how it used to be... Mind you, I'm not ashamed, just a little worried...th-that you might not like what you see."

For a few moments they were silent. Then D smiled softly as he took Nadia's hands in his.

"You're silly..." he said, "You mean more to me to than that." D then pulled Nadia to him and held her close. "You've given me so much...a home, your heart...you're mother to my son- our son. My darling, you'll always be beautiful to me."

Nadia's eyes lit up at hearing those words, coupled with the steady beat of his heart as she was held against his chest. She pushed down the urge to cry as she pulled away, instead throwing her arms around his neck as she spoke softly into his ear, "I love you."

D replied with a smile, then gently took her lips again. Nadia slowly laid back, taking D with her. Before her head even hit the pillows, his fingers were already tangled in her hair. For a few moments they were locked in their embraces, until D broke away. Again he reached for the clasp of Nadia's negligee, this time unhindered. With the clasp undone, he slipped his hand across Nadia's heaving chest to push away the fabric that cupped her breasts. Lovingly, D grazed his touch along her body. Whatever changes Nadia had been worried about, he didn't see. To him she was what she had always been, lively and beautiful - in addition to being a mother, and now his wife. D veered his hand back up as he laid against her, returning to her luscious mouth as he stroked her chest, every pinch and pull making her moan. More and more he could feel her arousal growing, which in turn fed his. He slipped down her alluring form, dragging his lips across her skin. How he had missed her scent, those notes of orchid and jasmine, the smell of her sweet blood. There came another as D came to rest between the young woman's legs, the faint aroma of what seeped from her moistened slit. Breathing it in, he remembered its taste from when he had last touched her here. Then moments from dreams he once had floated into his thoughts - although, not truly dreams so much as shared experiences between their psyche, ones that had nearly made him come in his sleep. He had to wonder, if he were to do it in reality, would she taste any different? Without further pause, D tore away the lace garment Nadia wore and racked his tongue between her flesh, making his bride quiver with every lick of her clit.  
Arching her back, Nadia groaned aloud. He had never done this to her before, yet she knew the sensation all the same as waves of pleasure washed over her body, just like in those dreams. Reflexively she gripped a bit of D's hair. She was about to lose control of herself, then suddenly he stopped. She watched as he leaned up and pulled off his boxers.

"You're such a tease..." Nadia whimpered, then noticed there was something different about the look of his eyes.

The hunter's gaze was alight with a crimson hue, viewing the young matron with a lustful stare. There was no response as he took hold of her body and turned her onto her stomach. Almost in the same fluid motion, D gripped Nadia by the hips and pulled her to him. Then, wrapping an arm around her torso, he pressed his chest to her back.

D ran his lips along Nadia's shoulder. Speaking softly into her ear, he said, "So I'm a tease, eh?" His right hand slipped from her hip to behind her legs, pushing them apart. Nadia uttered a hushed gasp as she felt his hand at play, rubbing the tip of his hardened member into her. As D clutched his other hand to her breast, gently squeezing the soft flesh and circling his fingertip about her tender peak, he again spoke softly, "Why tease, you're already soaking... Tell me, is this what you want?"

Nadia's gasps came louder, wincing at the jabs he made. She had waited so long for D's return, her very soul aching for him to be at her side once more. Now she ached body and soul for her handsome hunter, waiting for him to take away the pain of his absence.

"Tell me..." he said. "Say it... Say it like you did in our dream..."

"D...p-please...fuck me..."

D let Nadia drop forward to bolster herself on her arms. For a few seconds he ran his fingers along her dripping split, then took that wetness and spread it along his aching cock. Steadily, he pushed himself into her. With in moments, the room filled with the sounds of their longing sighs. Nadia whimpered and moaned, arching her back as D beat his pelvis against her backside. Then came a cry of surprise, as well as pleasure, when he swatted his hand across her ass.

Nadia grinned impishly, "Damn, babe, not so hard."

D chuckled, then suddenly his jaw dropped with a stuttering groan. Although he kept his hold of her, Nadia had taken control, rocking back and forth before grinding into him. Tightening his grip, the hunter uttered a few gasped swears, his senses tantalized by her every move. Not to be outdone, he lurched forward, sliding his hands down Nadia's thighs and hooking them under her knees. As D reared back, he pulled her lower half with him, raising the stunned huntress' hips and legs up as her hands kept her steady on the bed. At this Nadia cried out, unable to hold back as every thrust D made shook her body. More and more their pleasured voices wafted about the room, the crimson of their eyes and tips of their fangs gleaming in the moonlight. When her arms began to buckle, D lowered Nadia to the bed then rolled her onto her back, draping her legs about his waist as he pressed against her again. For a moment he slowed the fervor of his hips, casting his doting gaze to hers. Nadia's eyes began to swim. Gingerly he wiped away the red beads that threatened to spill over. As the two hunters embraced, D shifted their positions. From on his back he kept his gaze, captivated by the beauty of his young bride and her faint phosphorescent glow as he reached up and held her blushing cheek. As she called out his name, the hunter had a sudden recollection.  
It had been the moment he almost lost her, standing amid the swirling ether that could change their fate. Then there was the promise he had made all those years ago. Truly, they had been bound from the very beginning, and with their vows they would continue to be until the end of their days.  
Nadia began to grow numb between her legs, her gyrations coaxing the tingling charge about to shoot up her spine. D was on the cusp himself as he clutched her hips. Pushing them harder and faster, he could feel that familiar zeal building inside him. Then together their voices rang out as they climaxed, one gasping the other's name in adulation. As Nadia crumpled in exhaustion, D caught her in his arms, laying her against him as he turned to his side. Brushing her hair from her face, D kissed the matron's brow as she relaxed her ragged breath. Holding her to his chest once more, the beat of his heart slowly lulled his bride to sleep.

 

Over the next few days the couple found themselves traversing the Capital, making preparations for something special. Back in Haven, a group of those closest to them would be a little upset that they couldn't take part in their union, especially a certain little boy who'd grown quite attached to the hunter in black in the few days they had spent together. As Nadia searched through piles of fabric, contemplating whether to make herself a dress or splurge and buy one, the image of her son's disgruntled pout came to mind. She had to wonder who he took after more, herself or his father. There came a tap at the window of the boutique she was in.  
D was waiting outside, signaling for her to hurry up.  
Typical, Nadia thought. She shoo'd him off, jokingly poking her tongue at him. She'd leave when she was ready. As she had expected, the young man narrowed his eyes at her. What Nadia didn't expect was what D did as he turned to leave and busy himself elsewhere. It was too quick for anyone else to see, but the matron's sight was sharp enough to catch him giving her the same expression in return, then he was gone.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, mister..." she mumbled to herself.

 

The afternoon soon faded into dusk, filling their bedroom with an orange glow. Silhouetted against the light from the window was D's form, lounging on the sofa in front of it. He sighed heavily, running his fingers through Nadia's hair as her head bobbed in his lap.

After their day spent in the city, they had come back to relax. In another day they would be leaving, so they needed to make the most of what remained of this peaceful time alone. Nadia sat curled up to D on the sofa, his arm draped over her shoulders. Then came the thought of his mischievous act.

"You were a bit naughty today," she said softly.

"How so?" D replied with a raised brow.

"Making that face after trying to rush me..." Nadia raised up as she gripped the back of the sofa, then crept close with her left hand braced on his chest. The look in her eye as she hovered over D seemed almost seductive, "Just what am I to do with you..."

"Meaning?"

Nadia made a slight smirk, "Seriously, my dear husband, don't stick your tongue out at me unless you plan to use it."

The corner of D's lips twitched into a smirk of his own, "To you, I could say the same."

"I see...well, then..."

She chuckled as her hand slipped down the hunter's torso. As it came to rest between his legs, Nadia put her lips to his, then gently massaged him as she pressed her grip to his crotch. The flesh beneath the fabric of his trousers grew harder the more she rubbed and kneaded. Then D's hand came to clutch hers still. His breath was heavy as they broke away from their embrace, his eyes fixed on her sultry stare. He didn't need to speak, his actions spoke for him as he guided the huntress to his belt. Slowly she reached into his trousers once they had been undone. With her fingers lightly wrapped around his member, Nadia moved from the sofa to the floor.  
This was how they had been for a time, with Nadia nestled between D's legs.  
Although it had been some years since she had last thought about it, Nadia applied what she could remember from one of their long ago dreams. Light touches along his inner thigh, the kneads of her fingers, the soft pats of her tongue - all the small motions that could make D groan aloud, coupled with the pull of her luscious mouth. To her delight, it seemed to work as D dropped his head back with a gruff, pleasured sigh. Nadia began to moan a little herself. Looking up slightly, she could see the enraptured look he wore, mixed with the unearthly beauty of his countenance. Every part of him had become stimulating, even the sound of his voice was more than enough to arouse her. The huntress' eyes clamped shut at the throb in her groin, her panties soaked with how wet she had become. Slowly she moved her right hand to her lap, reaching under her skirt and between her thighs.  
Suddenly, D took a sharp breath.

"Nady...baby, your teeth..."

Nadia quickly lifted her head with a light inhale, her fangs elongated.

"Sorry, love, I can't help it," she replied with her eyes blazing red, then looked to the small gash she had made.

Tempted by the scent of that scant trickle of blood, Nadia dipped her head back down. She ran her tongue up the length of his shaft to lick the tiny wound as it healed, then she stood. Her fingers reached for the front of her corset, roughly untying the strings. Nadia was done playing, done with being gentle and delicate, yearning to take her hunter. As she worked to undo her corset, it seemed D was in agreement as he ran his hands up her legs, reaching under her skirt to pull off her undergarments. Once her corset was off Nadia went for her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. In nothing but her blouse and stockings, she straddled D's lap, steadily impaling herself on him. Though her lips wore an alluring smile, the matron made a faint yelp of pain, feeling as if she were being pierced by steel. Holding onto D's shoulders as she grit her teeth, she eased her body up and down, leaning back slightly and flexing her hips. D pulled open her blouse and dragged down the front of her silk camisole, then hugged his bride close, tasting her breasts in ways that made her cry out and ride him harder.  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, D lightly bucked beneath his huntress wife, gradually matching her rhythm. The brusque pants she made with their every move, almost like faint growls, heightened his vampiric nature as his eyes, too, turned crimson, his own fangs glistening in the fading light of sunset. The sweet scent of her blood rushed through her veins as her heart raced. Nadia could see the temptation in his gaze, watching as he pecked his lips along her breast. She reached up and traced her fingernail over her skin, tearing a beading line of vermilion. D inched closer, drawn in by her invitation. As he lapped at this bit of blood, his eyes rolled back as Nadia ground her hips, resisting the urge to bite down. Instead he craned his neck and latched onto her lips, each pricking their tongues to feed the other. As they kissed, D moved his hands to grip Nadia's legs, stroking every inch to grab the backs of her thighs as she began to bounce her ass. He groaned heavily, as did the huntress in his grasp.

"L-Let's...let's have another..." he said, feeling his body teetering over the edge.

Clutching his hair, Nadia gasped, "Another?"

"Another child..."

"Yes, my love," she replied softly, smiling as her body shuddered, "as many as you want."

Then the matron threw her head back, the wails of her climax echoing off the walls. As she did so, her insides tightened, pushing D past the tipping point. The hunter cried out alongside her as he came, his body jolting as his arms held his bride tightly against him.  
Panting softly, Nadia went slack in D's embrace, "I...I think I might be getting better at this..."  
D caressed her cheek, bringing the matron down to kiss her brow, then put her to rest against his shoulder, "My darling, you were wonderful."  
The day finally came to a close as the last rays of sunlight faded to black, the moon brightly shinning above. One more day and they would be heading home, with another ceremony to share with those they held dearly. This was their chance to start again, to face the unknown together - and soon, their journey would bring another life into the world.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, this is the final touch to Retribution. Time to move on to something new.  
> Like I said in the end notes of the finale, I'll be starting a new story, so don't worry. These two dorks will be off on another adventure fairly soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'd love to hear some feedback. All I ask is for responses to be polite and respectful.


End file.
